Kamen rider Grimm
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Nacido en el mismo abismo que nacieron los grimms, un joven que aun ve esperanzas en la humanidad peleara por ella contra su familia que quieren destruirla... Pero...la humanidad aceptara a su protector o lo rechazara por debido a su origen...esta es la historia de Kamen rider Grimm
1. trailer Grimm

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Esta historia pertenecía a The Sith'ari pero me dio el permiso y luz verde para usarla, los primeros capítulos son lo que hizo Sith'ari con cambios de parte mía después de eso serán capítulos míos…esta historia tomara más tiempo actualizarse ya que estoy buscando la manera de adaptarla a mi estilo, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"En los espejos de muchos juicios mis manos tienen color de sangre. Yo soy una parte del mal que existe en el mundo y en la Sombra. A veces me engaño creyendo que soy un mal que existe para enfrentarse a otros males. Destruyo a quienes son parte de mi familia cuando los encuentro, y en el Gran Día del que los profetas hablan pero en el cual no creen, ese día en que el mundo sea completamente depurado del mal, entonces yo, también, desapareceré en la oscuridad, tragándome maldiciones. Quizá incluso antes de que llegue ese día, pienso ahora. Pero sea lo que... Hasta entonces no lavaré mis manos ni dejaré que cuelguen inútiles, voy a pelear contra mi familia usando el mismo poder que fui concedido para destruir a la humanidad pero la usare para protegerlos… para proteger a este mundo, es una promesa… una promesa de un Kamen rider"

 **Trailer…Grimm**

Era una noche de luna llena ya que estaba nevando fuertemente. En un acantilado se podía ver una persona en la punta observando la ciudad que estaba al otro lado del acantilado.

"Es una hermosa ciudad…" dijo la persona como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una capucha negra, lo único que se podía eran sus ojos rojos que emitían un brillo algo siniestro –"Aun me pregunto cómo los humanos y faunos fueron capaces de construir algo tan hermosos como esto…Es tan brillante y cálido"

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados como escucho una serie de gruñidos

La persona ligeramente miro y noto una especie de hombres lobos de pelaje color negro azabache con una máscara similar al hueso con marcas de color rojo, así como los picos similares al hueso que sobresalen de sus brazos, la espalda y las rodillas. Sus manos y pies también se inclinan con garras, blancos, largos y afilados…

Eran un grupo de grimms conocidos como Beowolfs

"Quieren que regrese con "ella", no es así?" dijo el joven como escucho los gruñidos de los grimms sonando como un si–"Como ya he dicho antes no pienso volver…Y no permitiré que dañen a los habitantes de este mundo"

Los Beowolfs gruñeron con ferocidad llamando a más de sus colegas

"Así que van a utilizar la fuerza" dijo el joven como levanta su capucha revelando una camisa gris con chaqueta de motociclista negra, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, aun su rostro seguía cubierta por la capucha mientras desenfundo una especie de estuche blanco –"Vengan por mi si se atreven!"

 **(Insertar…Evolution de Korn)**

La respuesta de su desafío fue un Beowolf cargando hacia él. Más rápido que el ojo podía ver al joven tomando el estuche transformándose en un par de pistolas

"Buenas noches lobito" pronunció el joven empezando a disparar en rápida tiros como el pobre Grimm pronto cayó muerto, el cuerpo acribillado.

Con un movimiento de sus manos las pistolas se convirtieron en espadas con una cuchilla de energía color roja

"Vamos a bailar" dijo el joven cargando hacia los grimms y da un salto como la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo

A punto de aterrizar giró en el aire antes de aterrizar y recorta a un par de Beowolfs, inmediatamente cambio sus armas al modo de pistola y disparo justo en la cabeza de los demás grimms.

Un Beowolf cargo en él pero ya sabía qué hacer cuando el joven cambio su arma una vez más a una foma de guadaña corta y decapita al Grimm justo en el cuello antes de que pudiera morder la cabeza.

El joven sonrió pero su expresión cambio cuando vio un trio de Alpha Beowolfs, era iguales a los Beowolfs comunes pero ellos eran más cubiertos de espinas y un mayor blindaje similar al hueso. Tenían elcráneo más angular, los dientes más grandes y las orejas triangulares afilados.

"Así que ahora se están tomando las cosas en serio pues yo también" dijo el joven sacando una pieza hexagonal con la imagen de un cráneo con marcas rojas, con su pulgar apretó la imagen como una llave salió de inmediato, levanto una de su armas donde en la parte inferior tenía una ranura, inserto la llave y la giro emitiendo un rugido

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

Pronto una música de heavy metal comenzó a escucharse como el joven levanto su arma como con la otra mano lo coloco debajo de la llave

"Henshin…" dijo el joven golpeando la llave insertándose más adentro de su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger!**_ _ **Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

El joven fue cubierto por una neblina oscura como su cuerpo empezo a cambiar, luego de unos segundos el joven corto la neblina con su mano mostrando que ahora estaba cubierta por una armadura.

La armadura estaba compuesta por un traje negro azabache, como tenia placas de armaduras color blanco huesos con marcas rojas, puas en sus hombreras como en su casco tenían formas de cuernos y una mascarilla, sus ojos eran completamente rojos emitiendo una luz anaranjada

Fusiono ambas armas transformándose en una sola, una katana

Sujetándolo firmemente en sus manos mientras miraba a los alfa directamente en sus ojos desafiándolos.

Los alfas aceptaron el desafío y rugieron.

Pero antes sus ojos su oponente desapareció en un parpadeo y de repente reaparece en el centro de los tres alfas. Con una barra rápida que mató al primer alfa sin esfuerzo.

Los dos restantes miraron en estado de shock antes de que su rabia se hizo cargo, con un rugido cargaron con la intención de de rasgarlos en pedazo, su jefa dijo que debían traerlo vivo pero eso no significa que no lo podían traerlo completamente ileso.

El joven armado dio vistazo rápido antes de que saco una siguiente llave con forma de una estrella y la inserto en la ranura de la katana y la giro

 _ **Final…**_

"Death Slash" dijo el joven golpeando la llave entrando más al mango causando que la hoja de la katana se iluminara en fuego negro

 _ **Death Slash!**_

Las dos alfas pasaron antes de detenerse a pocas pulgadas de distancia del joven, como ambos cuerpos fueron cortados en varios pedazos.

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Los Beowolfs restantes miraron al joven quien tenía una mirada depredadora, los supuestos Grimms sin emoción dieron un paso atrás

"Díganle a "ella" si quiere ir por mí que lo haga en persona" anunció el joven levantando su katana

Los Beowolfs restantes empezaron a retirarse. Una vez que se habían ido, el joven golpeo el mango de su arma

 _ **Good fight!**_

La armadura desapareció como ahora estaba el joven en su ropa civil, el viento frió de la noche empujo la capucha revelando su rostro, su piel era un tono demasiado pálido, era completamente blanco con algunas venas profundas rojas y moradas que corren por su cara. La esclerótica de los ojos son de color negro azabache y sus iris resplandor rojo. Su cabello era negro azabache con puntas blancas…

"El momento ya ha llegado" dijo el joven volviendo a colocarse la capucha mientras caminaba hacia el bosque donde desapareció entre las sombras…

 **(Fin del escenario y la pantalla está completamente negro)**

Una silueta aparece como el fondo cambia un rojo sangre con el símbolo de una calavera compuesta de varias máscaras de grimms.

La silueta se ilumina mostrando al joven de piel pálido mortal con su capucha mostrando solo la mitad de su rostro como el otro solo su ojo se ilumina, en sus manos una empuña una espada mientras la otra la pistola que apunta al frente.

La pantalla se vuelve en negro como unas palabras rojas aparecen

 _Que la cacería comience_

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Esta historia pertenecía a The Sith'ari pero me dio el permiso y luz verde para usarla, los primeros capítulos son lo que hizo Sith'ari con cambios de parte mía después de eso serán capítulos míos…esta historia tomara más tiempo actualizarse ya que estoy buscando la manera de adaptarla a mi estilo, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hasta la estrella más pequeña brilla en la oscuridad

 **Capitulo 1: Un encuentro de verano**

Atlas

Un Reino con duros climas y grandes cordilleras que ayudaron a suprimir la amenaza de los Grimm, pero también resultaron difíciles para la población crezca. La humanidad ha logrado adaptarse de su ubicación y prosperar, sin embargo, mediante el uso de polvo en conjunto con la tecnología avanzada, desarrollado por necesidad y en la progresión más rápida que el resto del mundo, creando lo que llegó a ser conocido entonces como el Reino de Manto. Sus avances en la aplicación de polvo permite Manto de ampliar y dedicar más territorio a la minería y la investigación.

Caminando por afuera del reino era una persona cubierta por una larga capucha negra, levanto su mano como un copo de nieve cayo sobre él pero no se derritió tras su contacto…

"Así que esto es la nieve… El efecto que tiene es admirable, sobre todo durante los días sin sol como este, cuando el azul del cielo está enteramente velado por las nubes y hasta adquiere un tono obscuro por su contraste con la superficie de la tierra, cubierta de resplandeciente blancura." Dijo una persona como su voz sonaba como la de un joven pero sabio mirando el copo de nieve que aun seguía en su mano –"Lastima que no puedo sentir su frió"

Guardo su mano bajo su capucha como siguió caminando, observo mucho la naturaleza bajo la nieve y todo era hermoso, sacado de un cuento de hadas como había escuchado y leído en los libros

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho un grito, una niña al parecer.

'Que hace un niño a estos lares tan lejanos del reino?' pensó el joven como fue a inspeccionar el origen del grito

Siguió la fuente del ruido como cada vez aceleraba el paso, sonaba que estaba en problemas. Se detuvo como veía claramente lo que sucedía, era una manada de Beowolfs que estaban alrededor de un árbol como algunos saltaban para atrapar algo, mirando hacia arriba se trataba de una niña con sus brazos y piernas alrededor de la rama de un árbol temblando del miedo, lo sabía ya que podía ver ese sentimiento rodeando su cuerpo era eso o tenía frió ya que según había leído climas invernales causan al cuerpo temblar…quizás sean ambas cosas, quién sabe?

Volviendo al tema, la niña estaba en problemas y el joven debía hacer algo. Levanto su capucha sacando dos piezas hexagonales de metal antes de presionarlas, una de ellas se convirtió en una espada de un filo emitiendo una energía rojiza, la segunda se convirtió en una pistola al cual levanto en lo alto apuntando en la cabeza de uno de los Beowolfs que estaba tan cerca de la niña

"Lo siento" dijo el joven refiriéndose a los Beowolfs como si fueran alguien importante para él y apreto el gatillo

El sonido alerto a los Beowolfs como ve a uno de sus compañeros caer al suelo con un orificio de bala en la cabeza. Los Beowolfs miraron el origen del disparo como vieron al encapuchado…

" _ **Lárguense!"**_ dijo el joven con voz amenazante

Los Beowolf como si estuvieran escuchando la voz de su líder o algo por el estilo comenzaron a retirarse devuelta al bosque

El joven camino hacia el árbol donde aún seguía la niña con los ojos cerrados y afirmándose de la rama

"Hey pequeña" dijo el joven

La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos como vio una figura como su rostro estaba cubierto por la oscuridad y solo se notaban sus brillantes ojos rojos…

"Aaaah!" la niña grito del miedo como e sujeto con más fuerza de la rama

"No tienes que asustarte, no vengo acerté daño. Vine para salvarte" dijo el joven

"Salvarme?" pregunto la niña como abrió nuevamente sus ojos y vio que los grimms no estaban –"Usted me salvo de esos Beowolfs?"

"En efecto, ellos no te harán daño" dijo el joven como extendió los brazos –"Déjame ayudarte a bajarte"

La niña dudo pero confió en las palabras del extraño como lentamente se bajo de la rama hacia los brazos del encapuchado quien la ayudo a bajar al suelo

"Dime, que hacia una niña pequeña en un lugar infestado de grimms?" pregunto el joven

"No soy una niña pequeña! Soy una niña grande!" dijo la niña agitando los brazos

"En serio?" pregunto el joven

"Sip, soy una niña grande ya que bebo leche" dijo la niña cruzándose los brazos

"Había oído que el calcio ayudaba el fortalecimiento de los huesos y ayuda al crecimiento…entonces ya debes ser una chica grande" dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa aunque ella no lo veía debido a la capucha

Tomo su tiempo para ver a la niña con mayor claridad debía estare alrededor de nueve o diez años, el uso de gran capa blanca, con la piel blanca pálida, aunque no tan mortalmente pálido como su propia piel, cabello negro con un tinte rojo, aunque se sorprendió cuando vio sus ojos.

"ojos de plata" murmuro el joven –"Pensé que los cazadores de ojos plateados se extinguieron hace siglos"

"Dijo algo señor?" pregunto la niña rompiendo los pensamientos del joven

"No, no es nada" dijo el joven rascándose la mejilla –"Solo es que no me respondiste. Que hacías en un lugar como este?"

"Me perdí" respondió la niña –"Estaba con mi familia recolectando leña y me perdí en el bosque. Trate de buscarlos pero escuche los aullidos de los grimms y corrí lo más rápido posible pero me siguieron hasta que logre subir a ese árbol, pensé que estaría segura pero tenía miedo y yo…"

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos pero una mano se poso sobre su mejilla atrapando la lagrima

"No llores…Te ayudare a encontrar a tu familia" dijo el joven

"D-De verdad?" pregunto la niña

"Es una promesa" dijo el joven con una enorme sonrisa brillante logrando que la niña lo viera

"¿Cuál es su nombre señor?" preguntó la niña

Los ojos del joven se abrieron ligeramente cuando la chica le pidió su nombre

"Mi nombre es Summer Rose" se presento la niña con una sonrisa de pura inocencia

'Esta niña, es tan inocente y puro, jamás vi algo como esto en mi vida…es como una brillante estrella' pensó el joven como decidió responderle –"Mi nombre es Kurayami, es un placer conocerte Summer"

Pronto Summer abrazó al joven para su sorpresa

"Muchas gracias por salvarme" dijo Summer con una sonrisa

'Esto es lo que llaman…afecto?' pensó Kurayami como sintió algo en su interior, era cálido y agradable. Sin vacilar le devolvió el abrazo –"No hay problema, Summer" dijo

Kurayami acompaño a Summer a buscar a su familia, la niña estaba sentada sobre los hombros del joven mientras él intentaba localizar a los padres de la niña mediante su capacidad de sentir la energía. Luego de minutos de caminar pudo encontrar la fuente donde era probable que estaban los padres de Summer…

*bang*bang*bang*

Se escucho los sonidos de un arma disparando, eso significaba que era una pelea. Kurayami se acerco y podía ver dos personas peleando contra Beowolfs y un Alpha… podía ver que el hombre tenía pelo negro y la mujer era parecida a Summer con el misma forma de la cara y los ojos de plata pero el cabello era completamente rojo

"Mamá! Papá!" grito Summer al ver a sus padres en peligro

"Summer, afírmate lo más fuerte posible" dijo Kurayami sacando sus armas que se transformaron en espadas

Summer asintió como se sujeto de la ropa del joven como este cargo directo a los grimms recortándolos en el camino. Los padres de Summer así como el Alpha miraron como una persona estaba eliminando a los grimms, vieron al joven saltar hasta estar enfrente de los adultos y ellos notaron a alguien en su espalda…era su hija

"Summer!" gritaron los adultos

"Mamá! Papá!" dijo Summer como salto sobre los hombros de Kurayami y abrazo a sus padres

"Nos alegramos que este bien" dijo la madre de Summer abrazándola con fuerza

El padre miro a Kurayami –"Gracias por traer a nuestra hija"

"Solo hacia lo correcto" dijo Kurayami como escucho el rugido del Alpha enojado – como más Beowolfs se reunían a su alrededor

"Pudimos luchar contra tantos de ellos pero estamos exhaustos" dijo el padre de Summer

"Yo me encargo de ellos" dijo Kurayami mirando a los grimms –"Váyanse de inmediato antes que sea demasiado tarde"

Los Beowolfs estaban retrocediendo para la sorpresa de la familia como si lo estuvieran escuchando pero el Alpha rugió como si quería pelea

"Entonces será de esa manera" dijo Kurayami sacando una pieza hexagonal con la imagen de un cráneo con marcas rojas, con su pulgar apretó la imagen como una llave salió de inmediato, levanto una de su armas donde en la parte inferior tenía una ranura, inserto la llave y la giro emitiendo un rugido

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

Pronto una música de heavy metal comenzó a escucharse como el joven levanto su arma como con la otra mano lo coloco debajo de la llave

"Henshin…" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave insertándose más adentro de su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

La familia Rose miro como el joven fue cubierto por una neblina oscura como su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, luego de unos segundos el joven corto la neblina con su mano mostrando que ahora estaba cubierta por una armadura.

La armadura estaba compuesta por un traje negro azabache, como tenia placas de armaduras color blanco huesos con marcas rojas, puas en sus hombreras como en su casco tenían formas de cuernos y una mascarilla, sus ojos eran completamente rojos emitiendo una luz anaranjada

"S-Señor?" dijo Summer con asombro

"Rrrrwwwwaaaahhhh!" rujio Kurayami cargando hacia el Alpha

El Grimm hizo lo mismo como abrió sus fauces para morderlo pero el rider se agacho como dio un gancho hacia arriba cerrando la mandíbulas del Alpha con fuerza haciendo que algunos colmillos se rompieran. En seguida lanzo una patada en el abdomen lanzando al grimm hacia atrás

' _ **Por qué estas luchando del lado de los humanos?'**_ hablo el Alpha telepáticamente que solo Kurayami podia escucharlo- _ **'Por qué estás matando a tu propia especie?"**_

Kurayami no respondió como sacaba una llave hexagonal con la imagen de un puño y lo inserto en una ranura que se ubicaba en la banda de su mano y la inserto

"Yo estoy luchando para proteger a la vida…no dejare que la destruyan" dijo Kurayami girando la llave

 _ **Final…**_

Energía oscura cubría su puño mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

"Death Punch!" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llame entrando a la banda

 _ **Death Punch!**_

Con un grito de guerra corrió hacia adelante y salto estirando su puño impactando justo en el pecho del Alpha…

' _ **Nuestra maestra te castigara por tu rebeldía…'**_ dijo el Alpha convirtiéndose en humo negro desapareciendo de la faz del planeta

Kurayami golpeo su arma como su armadura desvaneció

 _ **Good Fight**_

Vio como los Beowolfs restantes huyeron con el rabo entre las patas, como Kurayami miro a la familia Rose solo por ser recibido por un arma apuntando directamente hacia él…

"U-Usted es uno de ellos" dijo el padre de Summer con miedo mientras la madre abrazaba a su hija

Kurayami iba hablar pero fue interrumpido abruptamente

"N-No te muevas!" grito el padre de Summer como estaba a punto de dispararle –"Usted es un monstruo…"

"Papá alto!" grito Summer como se soltó de su madre como corrió hasta estar al lado de Kurayami

"Summer!" grito su madre

"Hija, aléjate de esa cosa es muy peligroso!" grito su padre

Summer miro a Kurayami antes de mirar a su padre –"No! Él me salvo! Él nos salvo a todos nosotros! Él no es un monstruo!"

'Summer' pensó Kurayami al ver que una humana la estaba protegiendo

"Summer regresa ahora!" ordenó su padre

"No!" grito Summer como sintió una mano en su pelo como miro arriba y era Kurayami

"Mejor hazle caso a tu padre" dijo él

"Pero…" dijo Summer

"Yo sé que él hace esto para protegerte. Summer ve con ellos, por favor" dijo Kurayami como se levanto y miro al hombre

El Padre de Summer miro ante los ojos del joven como bajo lentamente su arma –"Solamente vete" dijo

Kurayami asintió como estaba a punto de marcharse

"Espera!" grito Summer

Kurayami se detuvo como vio a Summer levantar su capa como se quito algo del cuello, era un collar de plata con forma de rosa. La niña miro a Kurayami como le entrego el collar…

"Esto es para que no me olvides" dijo Summer

Kurayami abrió los ojos como sintió una lagrima recorrer su ojo ante su sorpresa –'Estoy llorando?'

En un acto se quita la capucha mostrando su rostro, para la sorpresa de Summer y sus padres tenía un rostro de piel tan pálido blanco total excepto por unas venas que salian de su rostro, con el cabello negro salvaje negro con puntas blancas, sus ojos tiene la esclerótica negra con pupilas rojas…

Kurayami se coloco el collar a su cuello y miro a la niña…

"Gracias Summer, atesorare ese regalo" dijo él con una sonrisa como revolvía el cabello de la pequeña

Al momento de levantarse camino lejos de la familia Rose como se detuvo al ver a Sumer por última vez. La niña estaba agitando su brazo con una enorme sonrisa, Kurayami sonrió como levanto su mano antes de cubrirse con la capucha y desaparecer en el bosque hasta desaparecer entre las sombras

*Varios años después*

Kurayami estaba en un lugar de Vacuo como caminaba en el insólito desierto. El joven aun seguía siendo joven como si la edad nunca le afecto aun luego de dos décadas, aun seguía viéndose como un muchacho de 17 años, en su capucha se podía ver un collar de plata con la forma de una rosa que una niña le regalo hace tiempo y que hasta este día aun no la ha olvidado

Pronto llegó a lo que parecía ser el lugar de una batalla, la sangre manchando la arena roja.

'Que fue lo que sucedió?' pensó Kurayami para sí mismo antes que vio un destello blanco

Empezó a caminar como noto que había más sangre en el camino y luego noto algo más era una capa blanca familiar o lo que quedaba de ella en un cactus, sus ojos se dirigieron a un cuerpo tirado en la arena y corrió hacia allí. Sus ojos se ampliaron de shock cuando vio un rostro familiar

"Summer…" dijo Kurayami al ver el cuerpo de su primera amiga…

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño m de los personajes Que se Presentan un Continuación pertenecen a SUS perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Cuando el pasado ya no ilumina el futuro, el espíritu camina en la oscuridad._

 **Capitulo 2: La perdida de una rosa**

Se suponía que era una sencilla misión de eliminar Grimm que estaban atacando a una ciudad…Una simple misión de rutina

Eso era los pensamientos de Summer Rose quien estaba tendida en el suelo como la sangre brotaba de las heridas de su cuerpo manchando las arenas de un desierto de Vacuo

Trataba de mantenerse consiente pero con la pérdida de sangre era imposible…

Su vida pasaba por sus ojos, desde su niñez en Atlas cuando conoció a una persona que aun lo considera un héroe hasta su adolescencia donde viajo a Vale para estudiar en la Academia Beacon para ser una cazadora, a sus amigos que pasaron a ser sus compañeros de equipo.

Qrow Brawner, su primer amigo desde que llego a la Academia, una persona alegre y descuidada aunque también podía ser perezoso y ser un dolor de cabeza, Aun recuerda el día que lo engaño para que usara una falda en clases, fue divertido…

Luego estaba Raven Brawner la hermana gemela de Qrow y compañera de equipo, una chico poco social y misteriosa que siempre detienen a Qrow antes que haga alguna estupidez. Aunque no era muy abierta en hablar con las personas podía confiar en ella, se hicieron grandes amigas desde que se formaron los equipos.

Por último está Taiyang Xiao Long, el miembro del equipo con un sentido único de humor que aunque los demás lo consideraban molesto para Summer eran algo divertidos. Durante los años en Beacon había tenido un flechazo por su amigo rubio e iba confesarle cuando se graduaron pero por desgracia Taiyang estaba enamorado por Raven y tuvieron una hija juntos llamada Yang, aunque sentía un dolor en el corazón estaba feliz por la pareja. Luego de unos años en el nacimiento de Yang, Raven había decidido abandonar a Taiyang y a su hija sin razón alguna.

Estaba enojada con Raven por haber hecho esto y fue donde Taiyang para consolarlo, su amigo quien se preguntaba de porque Raven hizo eso y si acaso era su culpa. Summer tranquilizo Taiyang por varios meses y lo ayudo con el cuidado de Yang hasta que una noche Summer había dicho sus sentimientos por él y que siempre a sentido algo un enamoramiento desde que estudiaron en Beacon…

Esto casuso que Taiyang confesara que también le gustaba pero no sabia como expresarlo, eso hizo que los dos amigos decidieron estar juntos y se casaron.

Summer dio a luz una niña la cual la llamo RubyRose porque se parresia a una bella rosa, también cuido a Yang como su propia hija y lla familia Xiao Long-Rose vivió con alegría durante unos años

Hasta este día que recibió un llamado de su antiguo director de la academia, Ozpin quien le dio una misión de un brote de grimms atacando una ciudad de Vacuo

Taiyang le había dicho que era peligroso que ella fuera sola y Qrow tenia el mismo pensamiento pero Summer le dijo a su esposo y amigo que ella estaría bien y volvería pronto

Lo equivocado que estaba cuando llego a Vacuo, el reino con falta de gobierno formal para la mayor parte de su historia ha dado al pueblo de Vacuo un desconocimiento de las leyes y el orden. Sin embargo, viven por la filosofía de que todo aquel que es capaz de sobrevivir a las duras condiciones de Vacuo es bienvenido a vivir entre ellos.

Al llegar a la ciudad se dio cuenta que las calles estaban infectadas de grimms, varios Beowolfs, un par de Nevermore, un grupo de boarthdusck, un death Stalker. Era un largo trabajo que tenía que hacer pero estaba determinada para pelear con todo pero no midio la dificultad en que se encontraba y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando "él" llego…

 ***Flash back***

"Lo siento... Yang... Rubí ... Taiyang" murmuro Summer para sí misma, mientras hizo una ligera mueca mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo herido y sangrando al igual que varias heridas profundas en su cuerpo.

Alrededor de ella eran varios grimms convirtiéndose en humo negro tras una ardua batalla, Summer no sabia cuanto tiempo duro la pelea en pero sabiae una cosa.

Se estaba muriendo...

Apenas tiene la energía para moverse pero la ciudad estaba practicante abandonado, no hay señal de algún médico y la otra ciudad más cerca está demasiado lejos para que ella pueda viajar y peor con este estado así que aquí apenas tenía colgando sobre el borde de su vida cerca de una pared

Pero su paz es interrumpida cuando escucha alguien que se acerca a donde se encontraba ella, al principio pensó que sería otro cazador pero tenía el presentimiento que no seria así y que ella correría grave peligro si se quedaba aquí…

Usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza se levanto de la pared pero en uno de los edificios ve una silueta, la persona en cuestión emitió una risa loca como salto del edificio hasta estar al suelo como los rayos del sol lo iluminaron

Era un hombre pálido, con los ojos de oro y una cola de caballo trenzada marrón para parecerse a la cola de un escorpión. Lleva una chaqueta sin mangas blanco con correas de cuero atadas a ella, junto con pantalones blancos. Su chaqueta se deja abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, que se intersecciones con cicatrices prominentes. Sus brazos están cubiertos con vendas de color púrpura y brazales de cuero. También lleva botas de cuero que cubren toda la espinilla con rodilleras. En cada lóbulo de la oreja es una de plata, pendiente en forma de anillo, y cerca de la parte superior de la oreja izquierda es otro arete.

Lo que más noto Summer era esa mirada de loco y su objetivo era ella, el desconocido agito ambos brazos como su muñequeras se transformaron en armas con laminas de cuchillas a los lados, por extraño que parece, de alguna manera se parecía a un escorpión y cargo hacia ella con ferocidad

Summer sujeto su arma que era un hibrido de un arco y una guadaña que su amigo Qrow la ayudo a construirla

"Si Summer Rose se va a morir... entonces ella se va hacia abajo luchando" dijo Summer

"Eso lo veremos" dijo el desconocido escapando una risa loca y se lanza a Summer.

La cazadora logra esquivar apenas y coloca su arma en modo de arco y dispara una serie de flechas

El desconocido bloquea todos los disparos con su armas y se acerca peligrosamente a Summer. Para la sorpresa de la cazadora un aguijón de escorpión sale de la espalda del desconocido y golpea su arma lejos de ella.

Sumer estaba indefensa como sintió las cuchillas cortar parte de su cuerpo

'Maldita sea' Ella pensó como otra vez sintió un corte en su pecho y luego una patada que la manda volar a estrellarse contra algunos barriles

"Je parece que la conocida White reaper no era tan grande al parecer" se burlo el desconocido -"Mi maestra se complacerá al saber que mate a uno de los guerreros de ojos de plata"

Ester era el fin de Summer como la sangre brotaba de sus heridas manchando la arena…

. "Yang... Rubí ... lo siento chicas. Mami no viene c- casa". murmuró Summer como ya no quedaba más tiempo de vida

"Summer!"

Los ojos de Summer ligeramente se ampliaron cuando escucho una voz familiar, hizo lo posible para mover su cabeza y lo vio…

"Kura…yami" murmuro al ver a su antiguo héroe de la niñez

Kurayami vio las condiciones de Summer, tenia heridas de grimms pero también marcas de una cuchilla…

"Summer, quien te hizo esto?" dijo Kurayami como pronto escucho una risa y miro al desconocido fauno, se dio cuenta que enmanaba un aura de sed de sangre y sobretodo una esencia familiar –"Usted! Usted hizo esto?"

"Bueno…en parte pero ella ya estaba moribunda cuando peleo contra esos grimms, yo solo vine para darle una muerte que se merece" dijo el desconocido

"Por qué?" dijo Kurayami

"Sólo estoy siguiendo ordenes de mi maestra Salem" dijo el desconocido haciendo poses exageradas

Al escuchar ese nombre el puño de Kurayami se cerró con fuerza, sabía que esa esencia era familiar

"Ahora quítate de mi objetivo antes que te mate aunque sinceramente no me importaría" dijo el desconocido riéndose

"Como te llamas?" pregunto Kurayami

"Oh? Bueno si quieres saber me llamo Tyriant Callows a sus servicios" dijo Tyriant haciendo una reverencia mientras mantenía su sonrisa retorcida-"Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Solo quería saber el nombre de la persona cuando haga su lapida" dijo Kyrayami sacando su llave y lo presiono, inserto la llave y la giro emitiendo un rugido

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

Pronto una música de heavy metal comenzó a escucharse como Tyriant miraba con ligera sorpresa

"Henshin…" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave insertándose más adentro de su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

El joven fue cubierto por una neblina oscura como su cuerpo empezo a cambiar, luego de unos segundos el joven corto la neblina con su mano mostrando que ahora estaba cubierta por su armadura.

"Oh, así que tu eres la persona que tiene los mismo poderes que mi Salem" dijo Tyriant –"Ella me dijo al igual que a los demás que si te viéramos debíamos capturarte con vida ante ella pero eso no significa que no pueda lastimarte"

"Quiero ver que lo intentes" dijo el rider sacando su armas que se transformaron en espadas

Tyriant entonces sonríe sádicamente y activa sus ametralladoras. Él comienza a disparar sobre el rider, quien bloquea los disparos con sus espadas a una gran velocidad, de inmediato salta hacia una pared de un edificio.

Tyrian comienza dando vueltas alrededor de la pared, luego salta sobre ella, sin dejar de disparar. A medida que salta por encima, sin embargo, se ve demasiado tarde que el rider tenía ahora un par de pistolas en las manos

"Sorpresa" dijo Kurayami apretando ambos gatillos

Una fuerte explosión se escucha en el lugar como se ve a Tyriant volar por los aires hasta caer en varias cajas. El rider se acerca lentamente hacia el lugar como de repente Tyriant estalla fuera de las cajas y enbiste a Kurayami. Él lo lleva sobre la carretera hasta una pequeña casa, que se rompe por completo a través, usando al rider como un ariete. Como los dos sale por el otro lado, Tyriant lanza Joker en una pequeña palmera, cortándolo por la mitad.

Tyriant observa al rider luchando por levantarse, entonces se ríe mientras sus ojos dorados se vuelven púrpura y se lanza a Kurayami.

El rider se pone de pie pero fue recibido por varios golpes por las armas del escorpión fauno y luego su aguijón es clavada firmemente en su pecho. Kurayami gruñe de dolor mientras Tyriant se ríe locamente

"Esto te parece gracioso, escorpión?" dijo Kurayami

"Lo es para mí" contesto Tyriant

Entonces Kurayami lanza un cabezazo golpeando a Tyriant justo en la frente haciendo que retrocediera del dolor

"Es momento de ponerse serio" dijo Kurayami sacando una nueva llave hexagonal, esta llave tiene la imagen de un Death Starlker y lo inserta en su arma y la gira

 _ **Death Stalker!**_

"Grimm….change!" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave como otra vez es cubierto por una nueve oscura

 _ **Escorpión del infierno! El maestro de los venenos!**_

Un movimiento de corte divide la neblina como ahora el rider llevaba una nueva armadura, aun seguía con el traje negro y las piezas de la armadura color blanco huesos con marcas rojas pero ahora lucían más voluminosas y cubrían mayor parte del cuerpo como un exoesqueleto

Tenia hombreras que se parece a las tenazas de un escorpión. Sus brazos son de color negro y los antebrazos están cubiertos de fina armadura de hueso. manos son de color negro. La máscara era redonda y es sobre todo negro. Con una placa en forma de escorpión blanco su frente con la cola larga con un aguijón dorado. Tiene dos grandes placas alrededor de su rostro parecidos a las pinzas de escorpión como en la frente tenia cuatro ojos rojos dos grandes en el centro y dos pequeños por debajo.. Y tiene una boquilla de plata. En su mano derecha se encuentra su arma en forma de katana pero emitía una luz morada venenosa…

"Me gusta, aunque quizás un tono de morado real hidria mejor con el" dijo Tyriant –"Pero no importa, es tiempo de cortar!" grito como se abalanza de nuevo agitando sus cuchillas

Kurayami bloquea fácilmente huelga y realiza una patada justo en la barbilla de Tyriant. Rápidamente se agacha y hace un corte diagonal con su katana causando una gran herida en el torso del escorpión fauno rompiendo su aura.

"Terminare con esto" dijo Kurayami sacando una nueva llave y la inserta en la katana y la activa –"Venom slash!"

 _ **Venom Slash!**_

La cuchilla de la katana emite energía como empieza a derramar un liquido venenoso, girando su cuerpo crea un poderoso corte de veneno que impacta sobre Tyriant causando una gran explosión…

Por un momento el rider pensó que ya había terminado pero se dio cuenta que el escorpión fauno había desaparecido, preonto escucho de nuevo la risa loca de ese sujeto antes de ya no escucharla más…

"Tch…se escapo" dijo Kurayami desactivando su armadura

 _ **Good Fight**_

Kurayami inmediatamente volvió hacia el cuerpo de Summer quien seguía perdiendo sangre, el color de su piel se hizo cada vez más palido…

"Summer resiste yo te salvare!" dijo Kurayami quitándose la capucha mostrando su rostro lleno de preocupación

"Kurayami…" dijo Summer

"Por favor resiste" dijo Kurayami

"Yo…ya no puedo resistir más… lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos" dijo Summer como levemente miro al rider

"No digas esto, aun hay esperanza" dijo Kurayami

"Kurayami, quiero pedirte un favor…" dijo Summer –"En Patch tengo dos hijas llamadas Yang y Ruby…quiero pedirte que las cuides por mi…Que las protejas"

"Summer…" dijo Kurayami

"Por favor, hazlo…desde que te conocí supe que eras una buena persona…sé que puedes hacerlo" dijo Summer escapando una ligera sonrisa

"Yo…" dijo Kurayami como unas lagrimas escaparon sus mejillas –"De acuerdo Summer, protegeré a tus hijas"

"Gracias…" dijo Summer como cerro sus ojos como su ultimo grano de vida se apago…

Kurayami miro el cuerpo de la cazadora como escapo un grito de dolor, esta es la primera vez que él experimenta lo de perder a una persona importante… una sensación que jamás olvidara…

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**

.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Después de toda oscuridad hay luz.._

 **Capitulo 3: Las hijas de la rosa**

Patch

Es el nombre de una gran isla al oeste de Vale que es relativamente aislado y contiene bosques grises

Caminando entre los alrededores era Kurayami quien estaba cumpliendo con la última voluntad de Summer…

Cuidar y proteger a sus hijas.

Aunque va ser un poco difícil ya que no tienen una idea clara de cómo se ven pero es posible que tengan algunos rasgos de Summer…Lo mejor es preguntar si alguien sabia donde vivían o cualquier pista de su ubicación

Sus ojos se posaron cuando vio algo a lo lejos, se trataba de una niña de pelo rubio, estaba llevando un carro con un bulto rojo…

'Que hace una niña sola en un bosque infestado de Grimm?" pensó Kurayami como si fuera su responsabilidad de seguir a esa niña

La siguió hasta una granja abandonada…Kurayami tenía un mal presentimiento y lo era al ver que salieron unos Beowolfs de allí. La niña rubia retrocedió, se podía ver que ha estado caminando por horas y estaba muy exhausta al tal punto que ni siquiera podía gritar por ayuda…

Los Beowolfs rugieron como estaban a punto de atacar a la niña

'Tengo que salvarla' pensó Kurayami como empezó a correr y saca su llave y arma –"Henshin!" grito haciendo la secuencia de transformación

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por la neblina oscura como de inmediato la corto accediendo a su armadura y saltar a la acción con su arma en modo espada

 ***Unos minutos antes***

Yang Xiao Long caminó lentamente por el bosque con cansancio, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había estado caminando. La razón de que ella caminaba en el bosque llevando un coarrito donde estaba durmiendo su hermana menor Ruby era debido a encontrar a su madre, o mejor dicho la madre de Yang ya que ella y Ruby son hermanastras de diferentes madres

Lo descubrió todo en aquel dia cuando Summer se había ido a una misión y nunca volvió. Fue difícil para toda la familia al saber que ella no iba a volver. El corazón de Yang se partió al saber que su madre posiblemente haya muerto en la misión, Su padre y su tío Qrow también estaban en el mismo pensamiento, la única que no estaba tan triste era su joven hermana Ruby ya que era demasiada joven para entenderlo.,,

Aunque más tarde Yang había oído hablar a su padre y su tío acerca de algo… por lo que había escuchado se había mencionado a una mujer llamada Raven. La próxima cosa que escucho Yang la impacto y le dolía, Summer no era su madre biológica, la mujer llamada Raven lo era, pero ella se fue sin ninguna razón cuando ella nació

Más tarde Yang, había encontrado una foto de su padre, su madrastra, su tío, y la mujer que supuso que era su madre biológica de pie fuera de un edificio antiguo. Yang reconoció dónde estaba, así que puso a Ruby en un carro y se fue a ir a buscar a su madre biológica, pensando que ella estaba en el edificio antiguo.

Camino por horas pero al final Yang pronto vio la vieja casa y sonrió con cansancio con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre biológica allí y pueda volver a casa y ser de la familia.

De pronto se oyó gruñir haciendo que Yang se quedara paralizada como varios Beowolves salieron del edificio mirándolo con avidez. Ella observó con temor pero se mantuvo de manera protectora en la parte delantera de la carreta para proteger a su hermana.

El Grimm estaban a punto de saltar cuando de repente….

"Henshin!"

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron como algo salto sobre ella y recorto al Beowolf por la mitad. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a la figura en cuestión y se sorprendió que era una figura humanoide negro con armadura color blanco hueso y marcas rojas…

'Un Grimm…humano' pensó Yang como nunca había visto a una clase de grimm como este y sobretodo que la estaba protegiendo

El Grimm humanoide estaba de pie al frente de Yang sosteniendo una espada como en la hoja emitía una energía oscura. Se dio cuenta que los Beowolfs estaban retrocediendo y se marcharon…era como si tenían miedo de ese Grimm humanoide

Yang vio a su salvador como podía ver sus ojos rojo brillanter en su nila trago del miedor ya que el hombre grimm tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Kurayami miró a la muchacha rubia que tenía miedo, antes de que su atención se centró en la carreta, mirando vio a una niña de 8 años de cabello negro con partes teñidas de rojo y tez pálida. No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de la hija de Summer, y supuestamente la niña rubia debe ser su otra hija.

"Hey niña, estas bien?" pregunto Kurayami

Yang tiene una inclinación de cabeza vacilante lento. Kurayami tomó en su aspecto más de cerca y vio que parecía a punto de colapsar por agotamiento. Sacando un recipiente con agua de la nada Kurayami sostuvo para que Yang bebiera.

"Aquí, beber." Dijo él, pero Yang no lo tomó vertió un poco en su mano mostrando a Yang que era agua.

Al ver lo que era Yang arrancó y comenzó a beber tanto como pudo. Pronto Yang dejó de respirar en gran medida gracias a la bebida.

"Gracias Señor." Dijo Yang inclinándose ligeramente

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí de todos modos?" preguntó Kurayami,

"Yo estaba buscando a mi mamá. Mi mamá verdadera, cuando Summer mi madrastra nunca regreso de su misión oí a mi papá y mi tío diciendo queella no era mi mamá, y yo tenía la esperanza de encontrar mi verdadera mamá aquí." Dijo Yang con lágrimas en los ojos

Kurayami se sorprendió que Yang no es exactamente la hija biológica de Summer pero igual ella la veía como su madre, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho a la niña llorar

"Hey, no llores." Dijo Kurayami, ya que es la primera vez que trata de reconfortar a alguien

"P- pero m- mi mamá n-nos dejaron… a m-mi y papá". Atragantó Yang frotándose los ojos, de repente sintió algo en su cabeza, mirando al rider frotándole la cabeza.

"No llores, no va a resolver nada. Sólo harás que te sienta peor, lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Si quieres encontrar a tu madre, a continuación, seguir buscándola Pero hagas lo que hagas nunca te rindas" dijo Kurayami

Yang miró con algo parecido al asombro antes las palabras del Grimm humanoide como estaba a punto de decirle las gracias antes sus palabras sin embargo se escucho un sonido de disparo que impacto en el rider sacándole chispas haciendo volar hacia el suelo

"YANG! RUBY!"

Yang volvió al oír una voz familiar

Era un hombre de pelo negro canoso en punta, ojos rojos, y una ligera barba a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula. Llevaba una capa roja andrajosa, una camisa de vestir de color gris con una cola larga, pantalones negros y zapatos negros de vestir

"Tío Qrow!" grito Yang

Cuando escucho de su mejor amigo Taiyang que sus hijas habian desaparecido, Qrow fe en todo el bosque buscándolas hasta que las encontró y para su sorpresa una nueva clase de Grimm de aspecto humanoide. Al ver que estaba tan cerca de sus sobrinas actuó de inmediato para protegerlas y disparo su arma impactando contra el Grimm lanzándolo al aire…

"Yang, me alegro que usted y Ruby estén bien" dijo Qrow como miro al Grimm humanoide levantarse, inmediatamente cambio el modo de su arma en una espada –"Quédate atrás!"

"Ngh… Eso duele" gruño Kurayami levantándose

"Un Grimm que habla? Eso es nuevo para mi, pues seas lo que seas aléjate de mis sobrinas" dijo Qrow

"Tío Qrow, él me salvo la vida…me protegió al igual que Ruby que unos Beowolfs iban a atacarnos" dijo Yang deteniendo a su tío

"En serio?" dijo Qrow al ver al Grimm

"Lo que dice su sobrina es la verdad" dijo Kurayami desactivando su transformación como levanta ambas manos

Qrow miro sorprendido como cambio de forma aunque no podía ver más de él debido a la capucha cubriéndole la cara

"Lamento si me mantengo en lo incognito pero el mundo no aceptaría a alguien como yo…sabes cómo los humanos reaccionan ante lo desconocido? " dijo Kurayami

"Tengo una idea, es como han tratado a los Faunos" dijo Qrow

"Correcto, los seres humanos han tratado lo desconocido como un enemigo al cual combatir, causando conflictos y guerras con la muerte de inocentes. Aunque pudieron olvidar sus diferencias y vivir en conjunto aun mantiene esos conflictos…entonces que pasaría si alguien como yo aparece… Un Grimm humano?" dijo Kurayami

"Veo tu punto, debe ser una mi-" dijo Qrow antes de darse cuenta que sus sobrinas aun estaban presentes –"molestia"

"Lo es…por eso mi destino es vagar por este mundo por la eternidad para ver si los humanos y faunos tengan un futuro al cual existir… Es mi deber proteger ese sueño para que se haga realidad" dijo Kurayami

Qrow estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que exista un Grimm que se preocupe por la humanidad, tenía que hablar con Ozpin acerca de esto

"Dime una cosa, que hacias rondando en este bosque?" pregunto él

"Sólo estaba cumpliendo una promesa de una vieja amiga al cuidar a sus hijas…" dijo Kurayami

"Usted conocía a Summer?" dijo Qrow

"Ella fue mi primera amiga…y voy a castigar a su asesino como cueste" dijo Kurayami apretando su puño

"Asesino?...Espera no me digas que estabas con ella en la misión" dijo Qrow, aunque una parte no quería seguir hablando aun en el bosque, quería saber lo que sucedio

"No del todo, llegue a un lugar donde hubo una batalla y encontré su cuerpo, aun seguía viva pero no por mucho me encontré con el causante…un tipo llamado Tyriant Callows, que quería matarla pero me enfrente con él…" dijo Kurayami como miro con tristeza –"Lamentablemente el desgraciado se escapo pero juro vengar a Summer sin importante el tiempo que dure"

Kurayami miro a Yang

"Usted sabe, Summer fue una gran chica cuando la conocí y al ver a su hijas que comparten su singular brillo me hace pensar que su esencia aun sigue presente" dijo Kurayami dando unos pasos cerca de ellas, Qrow iba a intervenir pero se detuvo al ver que no había malicia en su acción –"Yang, correcto?"

La chica rubia asintió

"Quiero decirte que no pierdas las esperanzas, estoy seguro que podrás encontrarla" dijo Kurayami -"Puedo ver que tienes una pasión ardiente como el sol y la brillantes de una estrella, no pierdas la fe y recuerda que sin importar lo que ocurra…siempre habrá esperanza. Promete que serás una gran persona y no pierdas ese brillos"

"Lo hare" dijo Yang sonriendo

Kurayami le devolvió la sonrisa y noto a la pequeña Ruby despertar

Dónde estoy?..." pregunto Ruby con inocencia

"Usted debe ser Ruby" dijo Kurayami

La pequeña rosa miro al Grimm humano pero no mostro miedo –"Quien es usted?" pregunto

"Digamos que soy un amigo de tu madre y vine a entregarte algo" dijo Kuyamai quitándose del cuello el collar que Summer le regalo hace años –"Esto fue un regalo de tu madre cuando la conocí, la he atesorado mostrándome que aun en la más densa oscuridad hay un rastro de luz y ahora…quiero que usted lo tenga"

Le coloco el collar a Ruby quien aún seguía confundida en lo que estaba pasando…

"Usted es la viva imagen que ella y el mismo resplandor…por eso quiero que tengas ese collar para que la esencia de su madre este contigo para guiarte en el camino" dijo Kurayami –"Conviértete en una brillante estrella, pequeña rosa…tengo fe en ello"

El Grimm humano se levanto como camino de regreso hacia atrás como las sombras lo cubrieron…

"Cuídense bien, pequeñas estrellas…ustedes son la luz que iluminara esta oscuridad y harán un mundo mejor" dijo Kurayami como podían sentir que estaba sonriendo –"Nos veremos pronto…"

Antes que Qrow pudiera decir algo Kurayami ya había desaparecido, en serio que día más loco y tendrá que contárselo a Ozpin…pero bueno, lo importante es llevar a sus sobrinas a salvo

"Yang, ¿qué estabas pensando al salir así? Tú y Ruby podrían haber muerto!" dijo Qrow, haciendo Yang mirar hacia abajo, ya que era cierto

Qrow al ver a Yang mirar hacia abajo suspiró antes de ponerla en el carro junto a Ruby. "Vamos, Tai está muy preocupada, esto era una cosa muy irresponsable, Yang." dijo Qrow

"Sólo quería encontrar mi verdadera mamá." dijo Yang en voz baja, haciendo que los ojos de Qrow ampliar en ese antes de suspirar

Él y su padre tienen mucho que explicar.

Kurayami vio como Qrow sacó Yang y Ruby a lo largo de vuelta a su casa, se veía con la sensación de una brisa soplaba sobre él.

'Las cosas van a cambiar pronto, lo sé.' pensado el Grimm humano desapareciendo completamente en la oscuridad

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Díganme que otro personaje quieren que aparezca antes del canon**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Jaune**

 **Ren y Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Mercury**

 **Emerald**

 **Cinder**

 **Neo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	5. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ningún hombre puede combatir si no encuentra su fuerza interior, su alma de caballero...,_

 **Capitulo 4: El aprendiz a caballero**

En un tranquilo campo se podía escuchar las hojas de los árboles meciéndose por el viento mientras las aves cantaban su bellísima melodía, el sonido del agua moviéndose de los ríos era calmado y fluido como los animales bebían de ella…

Sentado en una enorme roca se encontraba Kurayami descansando como los animales se reunían a su lado, ser una criatura de la oscuridad hubiera hecho que huirían pero no lo hicieron, era como si detectaban su naturaleza gentil.

Un ciervo se acerco a él y dejó doz manzana a su lado…

"Gracias" dijo Kurayami tomando uno de los frutos como dio una mordida, la verdad era que podía existir sin comer o beber pero su curiosidad sobre alimentarse y aprender más sobre el acto de comer lo llevo a probar la manzana

Sintió su boca sentir el sabor dulce del fruto como lo disfruto, así era como deben sentirse los humanos y faunos al comer cosas como esta…era algo agradable

"Realmente aprecio por esto" dijo Kurayami acariciando al ciervo mientras guardo la otra manzana en su bolsa y se levanto –"Es momento de seguir mi viaje"

Habían pasado dos años desde que se reunió con las hijas de Summer y se mantuvo cumpliendo con su promesa de protegerlos, muchas veces ronda en Patch para ver a las dos niñas sin que se den cuenta ya que tenía que permanecer en lo incognito en caso que "ella" se dé cuenta y utilice a Yang o a Ruby como rehenes para forzarlo a regresar a su lado.

Hasta el momento vio a ambas chicas estudiando en la academia de Signal para ser cazadoras al igual que su madre, al ver que todo estaba tranquilo decidió viajar a otros lares pero volvería…

Estaba caminando por un campo común sin presencia de grimms, solo de los animales y la misma naturaleza.

Pero escucho un sonido que rompía toda la melodía del campo

El sonido de algo golpeando metal

No estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba y su curiosidad lo hizo seguir el sonido pasando por unos arbustos hasta que se detuvo y se oculto para ver una persona.

Era un chico de 12 años de edad de cabello rubio y ojos azules, usaba una simple camisa negra con pantalones grises, en sus manos sostenía una simple espada de madera. Kurayami miro más detenidamente al muchacho se podía ver que estaba entrenando luchando contra uno de esos robot de práctica.

El chico repetidamente movimientos con su espada golpeando al robot oxidado, el sudor volaba como moscas como el chico rubio se esforzaba hasta el agotamiento entrenando…

Después de unos movimientos el muchacho rubio cae en medio del campo. Kurayami se acerco al muchacho inconsciente para revisar su estado, suspiro al saber que solo se desmayo por el agotamiento. Se dio cuenta que sus manos tenia raspones y ampollas señal que indicaba que entrenaba arduamente, también tenía raspones en sus mejillas y probablemente en todo su cuerpo…

'Este chico…' pensó Kurayami como pasaron unos minutos y se da cuenta que estaba despertando

"Uh…" murmuro el chico como abría lentamente los ojos y pudo ver una figura con ojos rojos brillantes

"Aahhh!" grito el niño como se alejo un poco

"Hey niño, calma" dijo Kurayami mostrando que no le iba hacer daño –"estás bien?" pregunto

"Yo…huh, que paso?" dijo el niño mirando confundido

"Te desmayaste en medio del campo y puedo deducir que te agotaste demasiado al entrenar" dijo Kurayami como sacaba la manzana que guardo y se la ofreció al rubio –"Toma. Come esto para recuperar fuerzas"

El niño rubio dudo pero acepto la fruta y dio una mordida suave, luego empezó a comerla a un ritmo rápido hasta sentirse mejor –"Gracias señor"

"No hay problema niño" dijo Kurayami –"Dime, que hacías?, claro sé que estas entrenando pero quiero saber la razón"

"Sólo quiero volverme fuerte" dijo el niño

"Volverte fuerte?" dijo Kurayami

"Quiero ser un cazador. Quiero ser grande y fuerte para proteger a las personas, quiero ser un héroe" dijo el niño con una sonrisa antes de mirar con tristeza hacia abajo –"Pero no sé si podre hacerlo"

"Por qué dices eso?" pregunto Kurayami

"Acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento de lucha con mi padre y, como de costumbre perdí miserablemente..." dijo el niño –"De todas formas, no me esperaba nada diferente a suceder hoy. Al igual que mi rutina diaria, que iba a entrenar mi padre, a continuación, tomar el desayuno, y luego estudiar sobre temas dados por él por ser un cazador, luego de vuelta a la formación, el almuerzo, la formación, la cena, ducha, estudio, luego dormir"

"Y como te va con ello?" dijo Kurayami

"Lo estoy haciendo muy bien en la parte de estudio. Lamentablemente no sucede lo mismo para el entrenamiento" dijo Jaune

"Ya veo y era por eso que estabas entrenando tú solo hasta agotarte" dijo Kurayami

"Papa pidió que practicara mi postura en el uso de la espada y que no me detuviera hasta que él regresara" dijo el niño

"Y por qué no simplemente renuncias?" pregunto Kurayami

"No quiero! Quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, quiero ser un héroe y salvar vidas! Aun si eso signifique soportar este entrenamiento, no voy a rendirme ante mi sueño" dijo el niño

Kurayami noto el brillo ante los ojos del niño, era uno de jamás rendirse-"Niño, cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eh…Jaune Arc" respondió el niño

"De acuerdo Jaune, mi nombre es Kurayami y a partir de estos momentos te ayudare en tu formación" dijo Kurayami

"Lo dice en serio señor?" dijo Jaune

"Hablo muy en serio, puedo ver que tienes potencial y el corazón en el lugar correcto al querer ser fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos…Por eso te entrenare para que tu sueño se cumpla" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa

Jaune miro con una sonrisa en su rostor –"Muchas gracias, señor"

"No hay problema, ahora muéstrame lo que sabes al momento" dijo Kurayami

Jaune se puso en una postura donde tenía las piernas separadas y con una mano tenía la espada mientras la otra estaba libre y estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento pero

"Alto!" dijo Kurayami interrumpiéndolo –"Tu postura esta todo mal, tu mano izquierda está libre acaso quieres que un Grimm te la arranque? Tu cuerpo no está en posición, tienes muchos de tus puntos vitales accesibles para que tu enemigo te ataque y te mate"

"Entonces como lo tengo que hacer?" pregunto Jaune

"Te enseñare" dijo Kurayami sacando una de sus armas que se transformo en una espada de madera sorprendiendo al rubio y luego se puso en postura –"Como puedes ver debes aliniar muy bien tu cuerpo, en caso que uses un escudo debes colocarla cerca de tu cuerpo en caso que no sea el caso coloca tu mano desprotegida en tu cadera"

Jaune miro la postura y la imito perfectamente –"Asi, señor?"

"Perfecto, ahora atácame! No tengas miedo!" dijo Kurayami

"S-Si" dijo Jaune como cargo hacia adelante

Pero el momento de bajar el brazo Kurayami lo intercepta haciendo el brazo moverse al otro sentido y la espada de madera este cerca de su cuello deteniéndolo

"Perdiste, Jaune" dijo Kurayami

"Por favor señor, una vez más!" dijo Jaune entendiendo mejor los movimientos de su maestro

Kurayami asintió como ambos se pusieron en postura de combate y Jaune empezó a atacar, Kurayami notaba que sus movimientos eran fluidos pero le faltaban fuerzas en el momento de blandir. Con un movimiento Kurayami balancea la espada golpeando el pecho de Jaune haciendo que caiga al suelo…

"Creo que ahora es mejor que ahora nos enfrentemos únicamente con las armas" dijo Kurayami

"A que se refiere, señor?" dijo Jaune con un poco de miedo

"Niño, que crees que es lo más importante en un enfrentamiento?" pregunto Kurayami en un tono serio

"Puede ser… la fuerza?… La técnica?" dijo Jaune colocándose la mano en la barbilla pensándolo

"No. El valor!" dijo Kurayami tomando sorpresa del niño –"Si no eres valiente, no podrás descubrir las debilidades de tu oponente. Si no tienes valor tu fuerza verbera, si no tienes valor dudo que cualquier técnica funcione"

"Entonces eso significa que no soy bueno y tampoco soy valiente" dijo Jaune mirando al suelo

"Si no tienes valor entonces entrena tu solo! Todo es cuestión por querer superarse!" dijo Kurayami como saca su otra arma y la transforma en una espada lanzándola a Jaune quien lo atrapa mientras el arma de su mano cambia también a una espada –"Voy a llevarte al limite así que prepárate, Jaune!"

"E-Espere!" grito Jaune como por instinto se agacho esquivando una huelga de la espada de Kurayami

"No tengas miedo y pelea!" dijo el Grimm humano blandiendo de nuevo la espada

Jaune tenía miedo como sentía su vida pasar por los ojos pero una parte de él quería luchar por alguna razón, tomo la espada como bloqueo otro ataque de Kurayami pero cae al suelo…

"Jaune cuando peleas, tu arma es parte de tu cuerpo…muévelo como si fuera un brazo o una pierna y atácame!" dijo Kurayami

"N-No puedo, tengo miedo" dijo Jaune antes de casi ser cortado por la espada

"Jaune! Si tu quieres ser un héroe tienes que pelear, tienes que luchar para proteger a las personas…Si quieres ser un héroe pelea para proteger tu sueño!" dijo Kurayami balanceando su espada-"No tengas miedo y lucha!"

Jaune sujeto la espada con fuerza como la balanceo bloqueando el ataque de Kurayami pero esta vez fue más decidido…

"Eso es, sigue así!" dijo Kurayami como tomo una postura más defensiva como Jaune paso a una ofensiva y comenzó a atacar con todo –"Llama tú espíritu heroico y muéstrame lo que eres capaz!"

Jaune siguió su ataque sin temor

"Eres como una espada de excelente temple, oculta en la oscuridad de la vaina, y cuyo valor es desconocido para el artífice. Por tanto, sal de la vaina del yo y del deseo, para que tu valor se haga manifiesto y resplandeciente ante todo el mundo" dijo Kurayami como se agacho y preparo el golpe de gracia

Jaune se preparo como balanceo la espada

Ambas armas chocan como ambos aplicaron fuerzas, pero para la sorpresa de Kurayami su espada fue sacada de sus manos como voló por los aires antes de incrustarse en la tierra. Sus ojos ahora se posaron en la espada que estaba cerca de su pecho con un Jaune exhausto mirando lo sucedido por sorpresa

"L-Lo hice?" dijo Jaune como cae de rodillas al suelo soltando la espada que se volvió a su forma de hexágono

"Buen trabajo Jaune, sabía que lo lograrías" dijo Kurayami recogiendo su arma del suelo y tomando la otra también -"Lo hiciste bien"

Jaune sonrio ante el cumplido del señor

"Sin embargo no pienses que ganar un duelo signifique que seas el rey del mundo, no seas confiado ya que te costara la vida" dijo Kurayami

"Si" asintió Jaune

"Bien es momento que me vaya" dijo Kurayami estando listo para partir

"Pero que pasara con mi entrenamiento?" dijo Jaune

"Ya te enseñe todo lo que necesitas saber, lo demás tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta. Estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto" dijo Kurayami

"Le prometo que seré un gran héroe" dijo Jaune con determinación haciendo al Grimm humano sonreír

"JAUNE!"

Jaune dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su padre

"Perdón señor pero- ", dijo Jaune dándose vuelta atrás a donde estaba Kurayami, pero él se había ido antes de su padre apareció a través de los árboles

"Jaune, espero que hayas mejorado en tu entrenamiento" dijo su padre que se parecía igual a él pero con el pelo más largo y una barba

"Lo hice padre" dijo Jaune

"Muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes" dijo su padre tomando una espada de madera

Jaune tomo su postura sorprendiendo a su padre ya que era una postura perfecta. Sacudio su cabeza como dio el primer movimiento y balanceo su arma, en un movimiento Jaune giro su espada como bloqueo el ataque de su padre haciendo que soltara el arma.

El padre de Jaune se sorprendió como ahora la espada de madera apuntaba su pecho

"Hijo, como lo hiciste?" pregunto su padre

"Digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda" dijo Jaune con una ligera sonrisa –"Entonces, como estuvo?"

El Padre de Jaune simplemente sonrio y revolvió el pelo de su hijo –"Lo hiciste excelente Jaune, bien hecho"

"Gracias papa" dijo Jaune

"Bien volvamos a casa que tu madre preparo la cena. Mañana aprenderás a usar una verdadera arma" dijo su padre

'Creo que ya lo hice' pensó Jaune como siguió a su padre pero dio una pequeña mirada a la nada –"Gracias señor" dijo en relación al hombre que lo ayudo

"Jaune, que esperas!" dijo su Padre

"Ya voy" dijo Jaune retomando su paso

Observando en la copa de un árbol, Kurayami vio al joven espadachín marcharse al ver que ahora era más decidido

'Parece que ayude a otro joven en su vida…me pregunto si esto va ser una rutina?' pensó Kurayami como bajo del árbol y continuo su camino a donde el viento lo llame

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Díganme que otro personaje quiere que aparezca antes del canon**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Raven**

 **Ren y Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Mercury**

 **Emerald**

 **Cinder**

 **Neo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	6. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo._

 **Capitulo 5: Dolor con un toque de napolitano**

'Me encanta sentir la lluvia, es como sentir las lagrimas del celo' pensó Kurayami como siguió si camino por Remnant como su próximo destino lo lleva a ir a Mistral

Mirando el cielo nublado como la lluvia caían como el llanto del cielo, donde sus ojos están enamorado con la tierra, concluyendo como la cólera del hombre con su amada: con lágrimas copiosas.

Aunque la lluvia es algo hermosa también representa la tristeza sin fin del planeta. Kurayami aprendió en los años que no tdo era amor y alegría, también hay momentos llenos de odio y de rabia. La cantidad de esas emociones negativas hizo que "ella" hiciera su movimiento trayendo a su ejército de Grimm ya que pensaba que si dominaba el mundo podría traer la verdadera paz, lo haría eliminando a los causantes del dolor del planeta…los seres humanos y los faunos

Las peleas que causaron guerras y muertes han dañado el planeta. Su odio, su codicia, su envidia, su orgullo de superioridad, entre muchas emociones han causado que Renmant se fragmentara con el tiempo.

Kurayami sabía que el mundo no era perfecto pero sabía que habían gente que estaba luchando para mantener la paz, ser la esperanza de la vida. Lo ha visto en muchas personas que han usado sus habilidades como ahora se llamaban semblanzas y auras para proteger a los inocentes y ser los guardianes del planeta.

Esto hizo al Grimm humano comprender que aun hay una luz dentro de toda esa oscuridad y su deber es protegerla para que no se extinga aun si eso signifique pelear contra su propia especie

Pero volviendo con el viaje de nuestro héroe…

Al momento de llegar a un pequeño pueblo se dio cuenta el horror que había pasado… EL pueblo destruido. El pueblo parecía abandonado o todo el mundo fue matado en el acto, se dio cuenta que no fueron los grimms que causaron esa destrucción…esto fue obra hecha por personas.

Apretó los dientes ante esta dolorosa tragedia pero se mantuvo calmado sn dejar que su ira lo consuma.

Se mantuvo el ritmo de caminar por el pueblo Kurayami se da cuenta de un hombre en el suelo desangrándose. Con los ojos de ancho él corrió rápidamente hacia el hombre con preocupación en él.

"Hola ¿estás bien?" gritó Kurayami mientras el hombre miraba hacia él con los ojos de terror. Fue capaz de notar la sensación fría y muerta en ellos, lo que le preocupó aún más.

"Cui ... Cuidado con los..los ban ... bandidos Karasu (cuervo)!" El hombre habló antes de que él pusiera en el suelo sin vida.

Kurayami miro con tristeza como coloca su mano en los ojos del hombre fallecido para cerrarlos

"Deberá enterrarlo, lo mismo para los habitantes de ese pueblo…sería lo mejor" dijo Kurayami como pronto escucho unos sonidos, pensó que podía ser el causante de esto y se preparo para luchar sin embargo no era lo que esperaba.

Era una chica con un tipo de pelo inusual que Kurayami nunca antes había visto. El lado izquierdo era de un color marrón mientras el lado izquierdo era de color rosa con rayas blancas.

Sus ojos se dieron cuenta que tenía una profunda herida en su cuello y estaba desangrándose, su piel estaba cada vez más pálida y estando a punto de desmayarse. Kurayami la atrapo a tiempo cuando cae en sus brazos y rápidamente examina la herida

La herida no era tan letal como pensaba, solo había dañado sus cuerdas bocales destruyendo su capacidad de hablar y de causar un dolor intenso.

Tenía que detener el sangrado, se le ocurrió una idea pero le iba a doler a la chica…tomo su arma que se transformo en una varilla de calor…

"Esto podría doler" dijo Kurayami colocando su arma al cuello de la chica cauterizando la herida, podía escuchar un ligero chillido de dolor de ella, pero todo termino como el sangrado se detuvo –"Bien ahora a cubrir la herida"

Arranco un pedazo de su ropa como vendo el cuello de la niña para no poner a la herida a contaminarse

Kurayami suspiro de alivio como pudo salvar la vida de la niña

"Mami… papi." dijo la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente mostrar que eran de color rosa en el lado derecho y marrón en el izquierdo. Al ver la destrucción de su hogar los dos ojos se convirtieron en blanco y empezó a llorar

"Lo siento por tu perdido. Tratare de localizar a la gente que hizo esto." Dijo Kurayami

"No puedo... hablar... bien." dijo la chica con cada palabra era casi difícil para ella decir.

"Esas personas cortaron tu cuello. Cauterice la herida y la cure, pero todavía hay daños por favor no trate de hablar mucho" dijo Kurayami como debajo de sus pies había una libreta y un lápiz –"Usa esos para comunicarte" explicó entregando la libreta y el lápiz

La niña los tomo como miraba al señor que la salvo

. "¿Puedo saber su nombre?, soy Kurayami" dijo Kurayami con amabilidad ya que esa chica sufrió mucho.

Ella acaba de perder todo lo que le importaba todas las personas del pueblo eran buenas personas y ahora todos han muerto

Kurayami sintió que la tristeza de la niña esta causando que algunos Grimm que estaban en la zona acercarse a donde se encontraban, los beowolves aúllan como ahora estaban rodeados.

La chica tiene mucho miedo ahora que se dio cuenta de todo los Grimm que rodea la zona.

"No se preocupe, yo te protegeré" dijo Kurayami como se levanta y saca sus armas en modo de pistolas.

Los Beowolfs retrocedieron pero algunos decidieron cargar hacia él. Kurayami disparo dos veces como las balas perforaron el cráneo del Beowolf que trato de ser valiente matándolo en el acto.

"Alguien más desea intentarlo?" amenazo Kurayami como sus ojos se iluminaron

Los Beowolfs gruñeron como abandonaron la zona…

Kurayami guardo sus armas como miro a la chica –"Ahora ellos no nos van a molestar, estés tranquila" hablo como daba una sonrisa

La chica ligeramente sonrio y luego garabateó en libreta

'Gracias'

"No hay problema, pequeña" dijo Kurayami

La chica volvió escribir en la libreta-''Neopolitano. Mii nombre es Neopolitano'.

"Es un lindo nombre aunque es un poco largo, sólo te llamaré 'Neo' para abreviar." Dijo Kurayami haciendo que Neo sonriera. "Ahora vamos a enterrar los cuerpos y luego salimos de aquí, claro si quieres venir conmigo"

Neo miro antes de asentir. Luego de unas horas enterraron cada cuerpo, Neo sollozo cuando encontró el cuerpo de sus padres mientras Kurayami la consoló, después de eso hicieron su viaje fuera del pueblo.

Los días pasaron como el Grimm humano y la chica viajaron juntos, Kurayami cuido a Neo dándole protección y buscándole comida, también la ayudo a entrenar para defenderse por su cuenta. La chica de pelo tri-color se sentía feliz con el tiempo que paso con Kurayami, se sorprendió cuando vio su aspecto pero no le importaba ella lo miraba como su salvador y amigo.

Ahora el dúo se encontraba caminando por una carretera durante horas. Estaban de camino a Mistral y Neo se sentía bastante aburrida. Su mente esperaba por algo emocionante a suceder pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas cuando de pronto ella y Kurayami estaba rodeado de repente por un grupo de bandidos causando que los ojos de la chica se ampliaran al ver ese símbolo que llevaban los bandidos.

Eran los bandidos que atacaron su hogar y mataron a su familia como el resto del pueblo

"Usted sabe que si viajan por sí mismo ustedes dos. Alguien podría tratar de lastimarlos!" dijo un bandido con una daga y el resto hizo lo mismo.

Kurayami se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Neo estaban en blanco como o estaba sujetando de su capa del miedo….

"No te preocupes Neo, nada te pasara" dijo Kurayami y se quedo mirando a los atacantes.

"Ahora, si nos dan todo lo que tienen, entonces podríamos dejar que vivan. Suena como un trato?" dijo El cabecilla

 _ **"Si valoran sus vidas, váyanse ahora y déjenos en paz. Si no es así"**_ dijo Kurayami con una voz poseída como desenvainaba su arma que se transformo en una espada y el sol miro fuera de ella- _**"Ustedes van a morir. Aquí y ahora."**_

Algunos de ellos parecían miedo, mientras el cabecilla frunció el ceño

"Matar a ese hijo de puta!" grito él

Los bandidos asintieron como cargaron todos a la vez. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a él, Kurayami sujeta a Neo y salta sobre todos ellos y prepara su espada.

"Neo, cierra los ojos. No quiero que veas esto" dijo Kuraymi como la chica cerro los ojos

Un bandido vino con una espada e hizo una barra torpe pero es detenido y corta hacia abajo sobre su hombro cortando al hombre hasta el fondo de las costillas. Un segundo trato de atacarlo pero fue cortado sin que se diera cuenta.

.Otro trató de correr desde detrás de Kurayami y abrió su espada alrededor en una huelga de giro y atravesada por completo al tipo. Los tres estaban en el suelo muerto y el resto de ellos comenzaron a ver a tres de sus amigos en el suelo

"Cuidado! Este tipo no es un novato!" grito El líder .

Kurayami esquivo unas huelga de los tres bandidos lanzaron sus cuchillo. Rápidamente el Grimm humano soltó su arma como agarro los cuchillos entre sus dedos y lo lanza apuñalando a dos de los bandidos justo en la caneza como el tercero golpeo a su lider en el hombro con su propio cuchillo.

"AGH! ¡Hijo de puta!" grito El líder seguía vivo de alguna manera.

Kurayami miro al último de los bandidos como se podia ver el miedo en su rostro –"Se los advertí que todo esto ucedería. Ahora tus amigos están muertos y su líder está herido. Voy a mostrar piedad para que se vayan de mi vista" dijo en un tono sombrio

El bandido iba a pelear pero dio un último suspiro -"Jefe, lo mejor es volver donde la líder del clan y decirle acerca de este tipo. Creo que es el único que puede matar a este tipo."

El cabecilla asintió y ando a sus compañeros que se fueran y se llevaran los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Una vez hecho miro a Kurayami-"Es posible que me matarás bastardo. Pero no sobrevivirá contra el líder del clan."

El cabecilla cobró hacia él y sacó el cuchillo de su hombro. Kurayami ni miro como bloqueo el ataque y lo pateo en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos. Luego saltó sobre el hombre mientras él estaba en el aire y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Levanto su espada y lo apuñaló en el estómago.

El líder de los bandidos miro con asombro antes de comenzar a reír oscuramente- "Por Dios niño, eres despiadado! * Tos * El líder del clan, probablemente, va a tratar de reclutarte ya que eres tan fuerte. Todo lo que tengo que decir es esto… La fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren. Eras más fuerte por lo que mereces vivir"

Después de esas palabras su cabeza bajo como ya no seguía vivo

Kurayami se puso de pie y limpia la hoja mientras lo guarda en su funda. Neo abrió los ojos como los bandidos ya no estaban…

"Ahora puedes estar tranquila Neo, estas a segura de nuevo" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa

Neo sonrió antes de darse cuenta que aun seguía sujetada en él e inmediatamente se bajo con un ligero rubor entre sus mejillas

"Estas bien?" pregunto Kurayami

Neo tomo la libreta y escribió –'estoy bien, solo vámonos"

Kurayami se encogió de hombros como continuaron su camino a Mistral a saber que no había ningún peligro por ahora…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme que otro personaje quiere que aparezca antes del canon**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Raven**

 **Ren y Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Mercury**

 **Emerald**

 **Cinder**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	7. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Cuando la paloma se junta con un cuervo, sus plumas siguen blancas pero su corazón se hace negro_

 **Capitulo 6: Enfrentamiento contra el cuervo**

'Estoy cansada' escribió Neo en su libreta luego de horas de caminar para llegar a Mistral

"Quieres subir a mis hombros como caballito?" pregunto Kurayami

Neo frunció el ceño como volvió a escribir en su libreta –"Acaso crees que tengo cinco años? Soy una adolecente de 15 años en plena madures"

"Ya ya, no tienes que enojarte" dijo Kurayami levantando ambas manos –"Que te parece si descansamos en estos árboles de por allí para recuperar fuerzas?" señalo a los arboles que estaban cerca de ellos

Neo asintió con una sonrisa

"Bien, descansemos por media hora y luego seguiremos ya no queda poco para llegar a Mistral" dijo Kurayami como los dos fueron a descansar en los árboles

Podían sentir el refrescante viento tocando sus pieles como Neo estaba comiendo unas frutas que había recolectado en el trayecto mientras Kurayami estaba mirando el cielo. Sus ojos se inclinaron para ver algo en la rama de un árbol, un cuervo.

Había algo extraño en ese cuervo, era un presentimiento, Kurayami miro con mucha atención al ave pero su atención cambio de rumbo como sintió un leve movimiento de su ropa, ladeo la cabeza y era Neo ofreciéndole un pedazo de pan.

"Gracias Neo" sonrió Kurayami tomando el pedazo de pan y la chica tri color se sento a su lado disfrutando del momento

Una vez que los dos se recuperaron retomaron su viaje sin darse cuenta que el cuervo los estaba siguiendo. Siguieron caminando por el camino para otra hora cuando los instintos de Kurayami lo alaertaron de un peligro

"Neo, agáchese" frito como rápidamente saco su arna que se transformo en una espada

Neo asintió como esquivo por poco una hoja grande para luego ser bloqueado por la espada de Kurayami. El Grimm humano miroé hacia arriba para ver quién era su atacante.

Era una mujer alta, de cabello negro y una máscara en su cara Grimm. Se llevó a cabo una larga odachi y tenía una funda de cámara de polvo que gira a su lado. Ella se pasó la espada a la derecha y se quitó la máscara mostrando su rostro, Kurayami sintio que había visto esa cara antes pero de quien.

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que se parecía mucho a Yang, eso significa que ella era su madre biológica.

"Mi nombre es Raven Branwen. Yo soy el líder del clan de los bandidos Karasu cuyos miembros mataste." Dijo la mujer

Kurayami estrecho los ojos –'Ese es el nombre del grupo que destryo el pueblo de Neo' luego decidió hablar mientras sujetaba a Neo- "Los maté porque trataron de matarnos."

Los ojos de la mujer eran de un color rojos sangre iguales a los de Kurayami

"Usted es muy fuerte para alguien de su edad. Por lo que dijeron mis subordinados, usted no tomó un solo golpe de cualquiera de ellos a pesar de que fuiste superado en número y no dudaste en matarlos" dijo Raven

"No vacilé porque la vida era preciosa, y aquellos que voluntariamente tomarían la vida sin ninguna razón deberían ser asesinados sin vacilación" dijo Kurayami

"Yo lo veo de otra manera. El débil. muere El fuerte sobrevive. Esas son las reglas. Eres fuerte por eso viviste. Mis subordinados eran débiles por lo que murieron." Dijo Raven

"Llegar al punto de una vez ¿Por qué me rastreas? ¿Estás en busca de venganza?" cuestino Kurayami

Raven sonrió sombríamente- "Vine aquí para reclutarte a mi clan. Usted es poderoso para alguien tan joven. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¿Responde esto a su pregunta?" dijo Kurayami sosteniendo su espada enfrente, no iba a unirse a un grupo de asesinos

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se metió en una postura,-"Entonces voy a hacer que vengas conmigo por la fuerza."

"Neo escóndete, estaré contigo pronto" dijo Kurayami como la chica asintió y se fue a ocultar

El Grimm humano y la líder de los bandidos se miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que Raven cargó hacia él más rápido que cualquier otro oponente que se había enfrentado en su vida.

Reaccionando en el último segundo, Kurayami esquiva la hoja agachándose y luego se alejó de Raven y levantó la vista para encontrar que ella estaba en ninguna parte. A continuación, se quedó sin aliento mientras Raven apareció detrás de él

"Demasiado lento", dijo Raven antes de intentar decapitarlo, pero Kurayami cambió rápidamente su arma como se transformo en un escudo bloqueando el ataque y dio un codazo a Raven golpeándola a unos metros lejos

"Es mi turno" dijo Kurayami sacando su llave como la inserto en la ranura de su arma

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

Raven arqueo la ceja preguntándose lo que era pero estaba alerta cuando se menciono "Grimm". Pronto una música de heavy metal comenzó a escucharse como Kurayami levanto su arma

"Henshin…" dijo él golpeando la llave insertándose más adentro de su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Raven y Neo se sorprendieron cuando Kurayami fue cubierto por una neblina oscura como su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, luego de unos segundos el joven corto la neblina con su mano mostrando que ahora estaba cubierta por una armadura parecida a la de un grimm.

'Kurayami' pensó Neo en shock

"Eres un Grimm?…" dijo Raven con sorpresa, nunca había oído de un Grimm humano

"Te equivocas…soy la esperanza de las personas luchando contra el mal usando su mismo poder, soy Kamen rider…Grimm" dijo Kurayami como se puso en posición –"Y la cacería comienza!"

Raven como volvió a cargar para atacarlo. En el momento que balancea y lanza su primer ataque, Kurayami se mueve a un lado y golpea el suelo a sus pies. Los ojos de Raven se abrieron en el pequeño cráter que hizo su opoenente y perdió el equilibrio.

El rider no perdió tiempo y inmediato hace un corté en el pecho de Raven.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y examinó la herida de su pecho antes que miró al rider con una mirada enloquecida y sonrió- "Usted fue capaz de aterrizar un golpe en mí. Nadie, excepto mis compañeros de mi antiguo equipo fue capaz de pegarme. Aunque te veas como un adolecente puedo ver que tienes años de experiencias. Eres muy bueno para aterrizar una golpe a alguien tan fuerte como yo. Sólo me hace quererte forzarte a que te unas a mi clan aún más!"

Raven corrió contra Kurayami con aún más vigor e intensidad. Ella rompe la defensa de su oponente con una ráfaga de golpes. El rider empieza a debilitarse y rápidamente golpea el suelo otra vez para ganar espacio.

Raveb dio un salto hacia atrás y sonrió- "El mismo movimiento no funcionará en mí de nuevo, chico. Yo no quiero hacerte daño a usted más de lo necesario, pero si tengo que hacerlo, voy a vencerte a la sumisión. Su elección."

"Esto aun no ha terminado" dijo Kurayami sacando una nueva llave y la inserta en su arma

 **Nevermore**

"Grimm…Change!" grito Kurayami golpeando la llave como otra vez es cubierto por la neblina oscura cambiando de armadura

 _ **La pesadilla de los cielos! El shinobi de la oscuridad!**_

La neblina fue cortada como dos alas negras se abrieron liberando algunas plumas mostrando la nueva armadura del rider. Al igual que los grimms era todo de un negro azabache, sus piernas eran ligeramente abultadas como tenia vendajes alrededor de la mitad de la pierna hasta el talón donde sus pies tenían tres garras en cada uno. Sus brazos tenían brazaletes de hueso con una placa de metal en el puño, sobre sus hombros era una placa de pecho en forma triangular con marcas rojas mientras que la parte trasera llega a la mitad de la espalda. Su cabeza era cubierta por una máscara blanca con parentesco con un Nevermore con pico incluido, sus ojos eran más estilizados con dos marcas en la frente. Las dos alas negras de su espalda se movieron convirtiéndose en un manto cubriendo alrededor de su cuerpo terminando la transformación.

"Kamen rider Grimm…Nevermore form" declaro Kurayami sosteniendo su espada que se convirtió en una kusarigama

Raven oculto su asombro como estaba decidido que él debía ser parte de su clan como rápidamente balanceo su espada. La hoja golpeó el pecho de Kurayami o eso parecía como de pronto se transformo en un montón de plumas negras. Raven miro en estado de shock e incredulidad antes de ser agarrada en la muñeca

"Mi turno" dijo Kurayami lanzándola al aire como su manto se abrió transformándose en alas volando directamente hacia ella rozándola varias veces en el aire la kusarigama antes de plantar el talón en el abdomen enviándola a estrellarse contra el suelo.

El rider hace un movimiento con sus alas lanzando sus plumas como cuchillas.

Raven vio esto y utiliza su espada para crear un portal rojo y negro antes de saltar en él justo antes que las plumas se incrustaran en el lugar donde estaba previamente ella.

Kurayami aterrizo en el suelo como ve a Raven salir del portal al frente de él

"Usted es un joven guerrero poderoso. Vas a hacer una gran adición a mi clan. Antes de vencerte ¿por qué no me cuentas su nombre antes de que te lleve a su nuevo hogar?" dijo Raven

"Mi nombre es Kurayami" dijo el rider

"Pues ahora tienes una nueva familia" dijo Raven

"Que pasara con Neo?" pregunto Kurayami

"Quien? Te refieres a la niña que te acompaña y se escondió…Ella no será parte del clan, ella es débil"

"Así que quieres que la abandone? Lo siento pero Neo es alguien importante para mí y no pienso abandonarla" dijo Kurayami –"No me digas que así fue como decidiste abandonar a tu hija?"

Raven abrió ligeramente los ojos –"Conociste a Yang, supongo?"

"Si y ella quiere que vuelvas para que seas su madre como debió ser desde el principio…" dijo Kurayami

"En serio?" dijo Raven

"Si. Y aunque esto es un tema que no debería meterme quiero saber…por qué abandonaste a tu hija?" pregunto Kurayami

"La dejé por una razón. Si quería hablar con ella, me gustaría hablar con ella. Respeto mi elección." Dijo Raven

"¿Qué madre no quiere ver a su hijo?" preguntó Kurayami

"Hay una historia detrás de eso. En resumen, nunca tenía la intención de tener a Yang. Ella fue un accidente, y mi compañera de equipo Summer me rogó que no abortara"

Debajo de la máscara Kurayami tenía sus ojos se abrieron al oír eso- "Usted ..." dijo ni siquiera podía formar las palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Monstruo, perra, demonio? Llámame como quieres" dijo Raven –"Me encantó Taiyang, esa es la verdad ... simplemente no lo quería como si él me amaba, lo amaba como compañero de equipo y hermano. Yang fue un accidente nacido de una aventura borracho ... ella fue un error ".

"Un error?" preguntó Kurayami con un tono de ira.

"No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de tenerla, pero no me arrepiento de sestar con ella tampoco, no iba a fingir ser una madre para ella." Dijo Raven-" Solamente di a luz Yang, porque mi compañera de equipo me había dicho que todas las vidas merecen el derecho a vivir. En lugar de aborto, decidí que cuando Yang naciera, yo me marcharía. Estaba claro que Taiyang podía hacerse cargo del error"

"No llames a Yang un error de nuevo!" grito Kurayami, aunque solo la conoció hace un año y solo la visitaba sin que se diera cuenta, tenía un vinculo con ella y esas palabras que decía Raven, lo enfermaban

"Ya me estoy saliendo del tema con esta conversación sin sentido, te pediré una vez más…únete a mi clan y se mi segundo al mando" dijo Raven

"Nunca!" dijo Kurayami como inserto una llave –"Terminare con esto!"

 _ **Final**_

"Dance Revenge!" dijo Kurayami golpeando su arma una vez más

 _ **Dance Revenge**_

Las alas de Krayam se abrieron como lo lanzaron a gran velocidad, Raven se puso a la defensiva para bloquear el ataque pero sus ojos se abrieron como en lugar de un rider eran tres. Uno de ellos golpeo su espada como los otros prepararon su ataque, logrando que uno cortarla a través de su estómago mientras el otro la golpea en la espalda

Raven fue rodando y pasó una copia de seguridad en sus pies pero no se percato que uno de los clones estaba detrás de ella en un instante. Se dio la vuelta en estado de shock es lanzada en los aires. Los tres clones volaron al cielo como al mismo tiempo dieron una patada al pecho de la mujer golpeándola para llevarla al suelo. Pronto el rider y dos clones bajaron en picada en fila

Raven vio cuando el primer clon la golpeo y desapareció como el segundo clon la golpeo con el doble de fuerza como toco el suelo para luego el original golpearla con más fuerza creando un pequeño cráter.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo Raven levantándose como su respiración fue recortada pero se recupero en un instante. "Usted está lleno de sorpresas y potencial! Va a ser aceptado con los brazos abiertos en mi clan. Usted fue capaz de conseguir mi aura hasta el 50%. Esto es muy impresionante."

" 50%?!" dijo Kurayami sorprendido, sin duda esta mujer era fuerte

"Me encanta lo fuerte que eres! Usted ha ganado esta vez, pero nos veremos la próxima vez! Y quien sabe… podría considerarte que seas mi " dijo Raven

Esas palabras, hicieron a Kurayami gruñir de ira como inserto una nueva llave

"Death Slash!" grito haciendo un corté con su Kusarigama hacia delante y la energía salo de un tiro rápido

Raven simplemente creó un portal y escapo en ello antes que el ataque la golpeara

"Se escapo" dijo Kurayami como desactvo su transformación y suspiro –"Esa mujer está más loca que una cabra" mro al escondite de Neo –"Neo, ya puedes salir"

La chica salo con una mrada ligera de miedo

"Tienes medo? Supongo que es normal al darte cuenta lo que soy en realidad, adelante huye de mi s quieres…lo entenderé" djo Kurayami

Neo decidio simplemente acercarse a él y lo abrazo para su sorpresa

'sted es m héroe sin importar lo que eres' esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas en la libreta de la niña

"Neo" dijo Kurayam antes de sonreír –"Gracias"

Luego del enfrentamiento los dos continuaron su viaje mientras a lo lejos Raven estaba mrandolos

"Ese chico es fuerte. Nunca he luchado a alguien con esa clase de fuerza. Ese ataque podría haberme matado o herirme gravemente si no hubiera creado el portal" dijo ella antes de sonreír-"Kurayami...usted va a ser una parte de mi clan. Aunque tenga que romperte ".

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	8. Chapter 7

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El miedo es solo una muralla que separa lo que eres ahora, de lo que podrías llegar a ser si te lo propones._

 **Capitulo 7: Palabras de aliento**

Mistral…

El reino que controla la mayor parte del territorio de los cuatro reinos, que abarca una amplia gama de ecosistemas y culturas muy diversas desde acantilados de viento-tallado empinadas, hasta lugares llenos de pantanos que son difíciles de cruzar pero los habitantes pudieron pasar por esos obstáculos y crear aldeas.

Debido a que abarca un área tan grande, Mistral tiene una gama muy diversa de estilos de vida y culturas dentro de sus fronteras. El pueblo de Mistral han construido su cultura y la tecnología en torno a la geografía y los recursos naturales del continente. Todo el pueblo de Mistral están comúnmente unidos por su respeto a la naturaleza, sobre todo el mar y el cielo.

La población de Mistral se divide en dos clases distintas. Las clases altas de Mistral son mundialmente conocido por sus contribuciones a la alta sociedad, como la arquitectura, el teatro y la moda.

Sin embargo, las clases más bajas son de considerable mala reputación, compuesta de personajes desagradables como ladrones y asesinos de todas partes Remanente que han venido a Mistral a no ser detectados…

Kurayam y Neo al llegar decidieron instalarse por un tiempo ya que haba muchos lugares en Mistral que tienen que explorar así que optaron por vivir en un pequeño departamento en una ciudad de Mistral que también se llama Mistral.

Los primeros días fueron agradables como se acostumbraron aunque Neo se acostumbre con mayor rapidez que Kurayam debido a que el humano Grimm era siempre en movimiento y solo se detenía en una aldea para descansar y luego irse pero esta vez decidió quedarse más tiempo a Mistral por ser un reino interesante para aprender de el.

Han pasado dos años y las cosas iban bien (ps: lamento por el salto de tiempo)…

Kurayami se dedico a ser un cazador de recompensan para ganar dinero y le ha ido muy bien debido a sus habilidades inhumanas para detectar la energía de sus objetivos, gracias a ello fue apodado "El demonio de la oscuridad" debido a que sorprendía y derrotaba a sus oponentes en las sombras, también el hecho que siempre su rostro estaba cubierto por su capucha solo mostrando sus ojos rojos brillantes que daban un aspecto demoniaco.

Cambando de tema, Neo ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades de combate gracias al entrenamiento junto con Kurayami, incluso él la ayudo a recrear su arma que fue destruida cuando su antiguo hogar fue destruido por los bandidos. Su arma era una sombrilla pero no era ordinaria, estaba construido para repelar balas y tiene una cuchilla oculta. En palabras de ella su arma es a la moda y que nadie podría creer que esto sera un arma…perfecto para ataques sorpresas.

Krayami propuso a Neo ya que tenía 17 años cumplidos asistir a una academia para cazadores y cazadoras pero la chica tri-color no quería ser cazadora quería ser algo como Kurayami una persona nómada que ayuda a quienes necesita protección y de vez en cuando ser caza recompensa…

Kurayam estaba un poco confundido acerca de lo que quería hacer Neo pero era su decisión y debía apoyarla en ello. Aunque eso no justifique que robe a la gente

Si…Por alguna razón ella adquirió un gusto con robarle a la persona…

Pero las personas que roba ella son esos aquella gente rica que tratan a los demás como basura, pero aun así…robar era malo y tenía que regañarla por eso.

Ahora que lo sucedido en estos dos años a concluido, concentremos en lo que está sucediendo en el presente.

Hoy día en la ciudad de Mistral había un evento que llamo la atención a Kurayami.

El torneo regional de Mistral, un evento que dicen que es lo mejor de lo mejor que se haya visto después del torneo Vytal, y sólo aceptará aquellos que muestran el potencial de ser el mejor.

Los cazadores y Cazadoras de todo Mistral vienen al estadio de la Academia Haven para demostrar su valía en este torneo para ganar y pasar a la historia

"De acuerdo Neo ve a buscar los asientos mientras daré una pequeña vuelta a la arena" dijo Kurayami mirando que Neo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido –"Qué?"

'Me prometiste que me comprarías un helado' escribió Neo en s libreta

"Y lo hare cuando regrese. No me voy a demorar mucho, lo prometo" dijo Kurayam

Neo lo miro antes de suspirar y escribir en la libreta –"Bien, pero que el helado sea napolitano y que sea extra grande"

"Trato, nos vemos" dijo Kurayami como los dos se separaron

Kurayami camino un rato aprendiendo la infraestructura que se parecía igual a un coliseo que había visto hace siglos, sin duda una pieza hermosa de arquitectura, se dio cuenta que había una pantalla como el torneo estaba iniciando mostrando los nombres de los participantes y sus peleas desde la segunda hasta la última

Presto atención el primer encuentro. Una mujer muscular se echó la gran espada descomunal violentamente a su oponente, con la cara roja como un tomate de agotamiento. Su aura era inferior a la mitad, y ella todavía tiene que aterrizar un solo buen golpe en el otro competidor. Se agachó y tejió en torno a los ataques, ágil como un zorro mientras la tallaba hacia abajo con su cimitarra y patadas.

La mujer, obviamente, t clasificó para el torneo por su fuerza bruta, pero Kurayami se di cuenta que no era una técnica de caza. Su forma fue todo mal, sus ataques sólo sirvió para hacerla más cansado, y su temperamento estaba llevando a su derrota. Ella no estaba pensando y se basa principalmente en sus instintos en este momento, lo que le estaba costando la batalla.

Los ojos del Grimm humano se fijaron a otra persona que estaba a su lado viendo el partido sentado en una banca.

Era una chica bonita, de 14 años de edad, tenía el pelo rojo hasta los hombros. Tenía la piel blanca, y ella muy alta para alguien de su misma edad y sexo ... Ella tenía los ojos verdes vivos, y llevaba una placa de bronce sobre el pecho en ciernes. También tenía pantalones cortos de cuero marrón sobre, con un rojo del cabo de cadera alrededor de su cintura, sus armas eran una cuchilla ondulada de color rojo y bronce y un escudo redondo.

Lo que más noto de ella era de su expresión, sin duda ella estaba nerviosa, se podía ver como sus manos temblaban y hacia lo posible para relajarse mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Al parecer ella también era un participante del torneo quizás es su primera vez que participa en algo como esto.

Kurayami volvió a la pantalla... El hombre ágil levantó la mano alta como aceptando los aplausos. Su oponente estaba en el suelo, su pecho subiendo y bajando la única señal de que ella estaba todavía consciente. Las ruedas y los analistas hablaron sobre el partido durante unos minutos antes de que se despejó el escenario.

Escucho y miro que la chica pelirroja se puso de pie y enderezo su armadura y el pelo

"Es tu primera vez que participas en un torneo, jovencita?" pregunto Kurayami

La chica lo miro –"Eh…si, es la primera vez que participo, como lo supo señor?" respondió

"Te vi como estabas nerviosa, estaba claro que nunca experimentaste algo así antes" dijo Kurayami

La chica miro un poco abajo, no pensó que su nerviosismo era visto claramente

"A los que se niegan a arriesgarse y a crecer, los devora la vida" dijo Kurayami como la chica se sorprendió antes sus palabras- No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, solo entra y pelea con la cabeza bien alta"

"Tiene razón…He trabajado muy duro para renunciar ahora. Estaría deshonrando el legado de mi familia si me escapé debido a los nervios" dijo la chica recuperando su confianza

"En efecto, solo recuerda esto: No eres ni mejor ni peor, simplemente eres tú y eso nadie lo puede superar. Recuerda, eres más valiente de lo que crees, más fuerte de lo que pareces y más inteligente de lo que piensas. Si tú lo das todo, no importa si ganas o pierdes" dijo Kurayami

La chica pelirroja sonrió antes de notar una de las personas le hizo señas hacia adelante indicando que era su turno –"Bien, parece que ha llegado mi turno, muchas gracias por sus palabras, me ayudaron a sentirme mejor"

"No hay problema,. Bien tengo que volver con una amiga y comprarle el helado que prometí, adiós jovencita" dijo Kurayami despidiéndose

"Espere, nunca supe su nombre" dijo la chica deteniéndolo

"Oh si, me llamo Kurayami" dijo el Grimm humano

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pyrrha Nikos y realmente gracias por su apoyo" dijo Pyrrha

"Ni le menciones, buenas suerte en tu partido Pyrrha" dijo Kurayami levantando su puño en alto mientras se marchaba

Pyrrha sonrió como marchaba al pasillo para su enfrentamiento, ella esta determinada y decidia a ganar.

En las gradas Neo estaba sentada como suspiraba al ver que su maestro/ amigo no había llegado

'Donde estará él?' Pensó la chica tri color

"Disculpa la demora Neo, había una larga fila pero te compre tu helado" dijo Kurayami colocándose a su asiento como entregaba a la chica un gran cubo de helado napolitano

Neo lo miro antes de asentir y tomar su deliciosos postre justo al momento que el siguiente partido se anuncio

"... ahora todo el mundo, un nuevo competidor se acerca. A partir de la prestigiosa escuela de combate del Sanctum, acojamos con un fuerte aplausos a….Pyrrhaaaaaaaa Nikos!"

El público aplaudió con fuerzas como la chica que Kurayami conoció antes salió, el rostro de la chica se sentía abrumada por el grito de la gente y los aplausos.

Pyrrha se sintió un poco incómoda de la atención que recibía, sus ojos se dirigieron a una parte de la grada como pudo ver a la persona que conoció hace poco mirándola, ella no podía ver su rostro pero sentía que la estaba apoyando, eso hizo que se sintiera más cómoda de su entorno. Tomo respiración como sujeto su dos armas, su escudo y una xiphos, llamados Miló y Akoúo. Miro con atención a su oponente mientras se colocaba en postura de combate

"¿Son los dos boxeadores listo? Bien! La lucha comenzará en TRES"

"Tengamos una buena pelea." Dijo su oponente que era conocido como el asesino novato

" DOS "

"Lo mismo te digo. Espero que estés listo, porque no me detendré" dijo Pyrrha

" UNO "

"Bueno, no lo haga" dijo su oponente como preparo su arma que era un hacha

Pyrrha tensó las piernas hacia arriba, y ella estaba totalmente preparado para atacar.

"Que inicie el combate!"

Su oponente dio el primer movimiento golpeando su hacha con gran velocidad. Pyrrha levantó su escudo, y todo su cuerpo se retrasó un total de unos metros por la fuerza de la cuchilla.

'Ese poder…'" pensó Pyrrha como sus brazos se sentía como si estuviera en llamas por tenencia de ese escudo arriba.

El público dejó escapar un colectivo "ooooh" al golpe devastador

"Vamos Pyrrha se que puedes" murmuro Kurayami dando su apoyo a ella

Pyrrha rodo fuera de la distancia de nuevo mientras su oponente se precipitaba y balanceó su hacha horizontal a la cabeza. Los siguientes momentos fueron una falta de definición de tejer y esquivando los ataques devastadores. La respiración de Pyrrha se estaba poniendo pesado, cada músculo se quema con el esfuerzo.

'¿Qué ... qué se supone que debía hacer?' pensó ella

Mientras su oponente giraba su hacha en la cabeza por lo que pareció enésima vez, Pyrrha se agacho y entré en su guardia. Empujando sus músculos doloridos, dejando escapar un grito salvaje de golpe fuerte y akouo en su sección media con las dos manos, reunió toda la fuerza que había dejado en ese golpe.

Su oponente ronco adolorido como el escudo escudo de Pyrrha lo golpeo en su estómago. Pyrrha repitió el golpe otra vez y otra vez. No iba a parar hasta que uno de ellos caiga. Por el rabillo del ojo Pyrrha vio a su opoentne levantar su hacha por encima de la cabeza, el blanco de la empuñadura apuntando directamente hacia ella. Corrío a la izquierda, esquivando por poco el movimiento desesperado por el hombre. Él retrocedió, jadeando por el intercambio.

Pyrrha no le dio ni un solo segundo para recuperar, movio Milo en su forma rifle y se agacho colocándolo en la apertura de la media luna akouo, puso sus ojos en él y disparó.

Los disparos silenció a la multitud como su oponente se sacudió hacia atrás, sus ojos cada vez más ancho que los platillos de sorpresa. Su hacha cayó de sus manos y resonó en el suelo.

El timbre sonó, lo que indica que su nivel de aura ha caído en números rojos. Por un momento, todo el edificio estaba en silencio. La mano del hombre agarró la zona donde la bala dio en el blanco, sin duda, la sensación de dolor intenso que incluso su aura y la armadura no podrían proteger contra. Hasta que se desplomó en el suelo, ya no es capaz de ponerse de pie.

El público rugió de aprobación, aplaudiendo y gritando.

. "¡Qué manera de terminar,gente! Pirra Nikos, el nuevo concursante para participar en el torneo, acaba derrotado al asesino novato! Creo que va a ir muy lejos, y creo que no voy a ser la única persona que lo cree!" dijo la voz del locutor

Pyrrha sentía la adrenalina corriendo en su cuerpo continuó funcionando en su punto más alto como giro la cabeza para mirar a la multitud ante ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tratando de saltar fuera de su pecho a la audiencia.

Le encantó, le cautivó. Queria oírlo esto otra vez. Queria ganar otra vez!

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" Cantaban, una y otra vez.

Pyrrha miro en la grada a Kurayami quien levanto su pulgar en alto, aun sin verle su rostro sin duda esta sonriendo.

La respuesta de Pyrrha fue levantando su escudo arriba, ganando aún más aplausos. Esto es lo que ha estado entrenando

"Esta chica tiene futuro… no puedo esperar la próxima vez que pelea" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa mientras la multitud seguía aplaudiendo y gritando como Pyrrha sonrió…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	9. Chapter 8

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El miedo es solo una muralla que separa lo que eres ahora, de lo que podrías llegar a ser si te lo propones._

 **Capitulo 8: Otro rider?**

"Guardaste todo lo necesario, Neo?" pregunto Kurayami como el se guardaba en su bolsa provisiones

'Si' escribió Neo sosteniendo en su espalda una mochila ligeramente más grande que su cuerpo pero parece no molestarle a la chica

"Estas segura que vamos a necesitar todo esto?" pregunto Kurayami con una gota de sudor

'Definitivamente, las bolsas de dormir son mejores que dormir en el suelo" escribió Neo

"Eso lo entiendo pero realmente es necesario llevar una gran cantidad de helado napolitano?" dijo Kurayami señalando uno de los potes de dicho helado

Neo miro hacia abajo antes de subir la vista en el Grimm humano usando los ojos de cachorro –"Sip"

"*suspiro* Esta bien pero no soy responsable que se derritan en el camino. De acuerdo?" dijo Kurayami recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica tri-color –"Muy bien, vámonos"

Han pasado un par de días desde el torneo regional de Mitral siendo la nueva ganadora Pyrrha Nikos, Kurayami sonrió ante su victoria sabiendo que ella hará grandes cosas en el futuro. Pero ahora era el momento de partir e ir a otro lugares del mundo siendo el próximo lugar Vale ya que quería saber conocer el lugar que dicen es el más pacífico de los cuatro reinos

El viaje hasta el momento iba con normalidad, sin ningún bandido o Grimm intentando atacándolo, aunque Neo lloro cuando su precioso helado se derritió pero no lo desperdicio y lo bebió como si fuera una malteada pero volviendo con lo importante. Con el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y estaban muy lejos del siguiente pueblo. Neo y Kurayami decidieron acampar esta noche pero algo hace alertar los sentidos del Grimm

'Sangre?' pensó como alzo la mirada hacia el bosque –"Neo espérame un segundo, tengo que investigar"

Neo parpadeo como asintió mientras su amigo fue al interior del bosque…

"Es mejor que me apresure" dijo Kurayami para sí mismo, salto y cae cerca de una cabaña vieja. Estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre en el pasado, pero aun estaba sorprendido cuando vio una familia, la mujer y sus dos hijos en un baño de sangre- ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?

Sus oídos captaron al padre de la familia pidiendo por su vida hasta que algo matarlo. Kurayami corre a donde el grito viene y encontró con un Grimm o eso era lo que parecía.

De hecho era parecido a su forma rider, la criatura en cuestión era humanoide que usaba un traje negro con placas de metal gris en el pecho con púas de pequeñas en el centro a más grande atrás, placas blancas en los abomínales, hombreras de huesos blanco puntiaguda hacia arriba con brazos negros con brazaletes de púas y garras afiladas, tiene placas en el exterior de los muslos con púas grandes a pequeñas, esas púas también están en la parte de atrás de sus piernas y zapatos negros con cuatro garras. En su espalda tiene un bulto de hueso como una coraza y unas largas espinas a los lados. Su rostro era parecido a la de un demonio con máscara blanca fracturada dando forma de mandíbulas, ojos estilizados rojo sangre, tres sobresalientes como aletas en la cabeza y dos cuernos a los lados. Un rasgo que más le llamo la atención el Grimm humano era qe en la cintura de la criatura era un cinturón con forma de una puerta abierta como en el centro era un rostro demoniaco

'Es otro rider?' pensó Kurayami antes de sentir el olor a sangre en las garras de la criatura

" _ **Te recomiendo que corras"**_ hablo la criatura mirándolo fijamente – _ **"O sino usted es el siguiente, aunque no me importaría matarte"**_

"Lo siento pero no dejare, te detendré aquí y ahora" dijo Kuryami desenfundando su armas transformándose en una pistola y espada

" _ **Gran error…"**_ dijo la criatura escapando un rugido depredador

Pronto mástil uno contra el otro comenzó, la criatura no perdió el tiempo y saltar sobre Kurayami con sus garras extendidas en el intento de rasgarlo, pero al ser más rápido Kurayami fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de la criatura. Kurayami dio un corte en el intestino de la criatura, pero no le pareció afectarle como de pronto toma esa oportunidad, envuelve su brazo alrededor de Kurayami y le da una mordía profunda con sus fauces.

Kurayami escapo un grito de dolor como saca su brazo mientras la herida estaba abierta pero en lugar de sangrar lentamente piezas se hicieron humo negro

La criatura escupió el trozo de carne como se dio cuenta que se desintegro en humo

" _ **Qué asco…"**_ dijo la criatura como su atención volvió a Kurayami –" _ **Que se supone que eres?..."**_

"Solo un Kamen rider…recuerda esto" dijo Kurayami sacando su llave y la inserta en su arma

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

La criatura se quedo mirando como una música de heavy metal comenzó a escucharse mientras ve a Kurayami levanto su arma

"Henshin…" dijo él golpeando la llave insertándose más adentro de su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

La secuencia de transformación comenzó como el cuerpo de Kurayami fue cubierto por la neblina oscura antes de romperla mostrando su armadura

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou! (a llegado)" dijo Kurayami sjetando sus armas –"Que la cacería comience" declaro como cargo hacia la criatura

" _ **Mph…"**_ bufo la criatura como cargo hacia adelante

Kurayami viene con su espada en una huelga pero la criatra lo atrapa entre sus garras pero casi no esquivar cuando el grimm saco su pistola y disparo más rondas en el estomago. La criatura se inmuta como da un gran corte en la máscara del rider

" _ **No está mal presa, de hecho sentí eso"**_ dijo la criatura como las heridas de balas se sanaron

"No puede ser" dijo Kurayami como miro a la criatura y note una capa de aura –"Aura?, eres humano?"

" _ **No es de tu incumbencia"**_ dijo la criatura moviéndose en zigzag agran velocidad

Kurayami se preparo como la criatura lo ataco, tomando de nuevo la ventaja ahora, se cierra sus garras en el cuerpo del rider para el suelo y lo sacude como un perro fangoso, él lo lanza en el suelo, salta en uno de los troncos cortados. Kamen rider Grimm estaba cubierto de heridas, debido a su herencia Grimm no an siendo un ser consiente no podía generar ara para curarlo pero en su tiempo viajando encontró varias formas de pelear an en estas situaciones, se recupera completamente y saca na nueva llave insertándola en la ranura de su arma

 _ **Beowolfs**_

"Grimm…change!" grito Kurayami golpeando la llave

 _ **La bestia de la noche! Desgarrando todo a su paso!**_

El cuerpo del rider es cubierto de nuevo por la neblina como una nueva armadura se formo. Aun mantenía el color blanco y negro pero la armadura de hueso era más delgada, hombreras pequeñas y garras en sus pies. Su máscara cambio pareciendo el rostro de un lobo como su visor eran la boca con sus ojos rojos con forma más bestial…

"Rwaaahhhh!" rugió el rider como sus armas se transformaron en un par de garras de tres cuchillas en cada mano

" _ **Usted….sin duda serás mi mayor caza"**_ dijo la criatura

Kurayami ignora cualquier cosa que dijera y saltar detrás de él de nuevo. La criatura trató de golpearlo con sus garras pero para su sorpresa el rider las bloquea con sus garras de energía y lo apuñala directo sobre su estómago y dar más de tres ataques contra la criatura lanzado hacia atrás en un árbol.

El rider vienen listos para apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero él fue capaz de esquivar en el tiempo y pegó un tiro en la cabeza de Kurayami, el rider se mantuvo firme y a continuación, golpeó a la criatura el pecho y dar un uppercut lo que le envía al aire. La criatura da una voltereta como cae de pie al suelo.

" _ **No esta mal, no esta nada mal"**_ dijo la criatura como sus heridas se sanaron pero algunas aun seguían prevalecidas a su cuerpo

"Quien eres?" pregunto Kurayami

" _ **Alguien a quien no debiste meterte"**_ dijo la criatura sacando una llave igual a la de Kurayami y la inserto en su cinturón

 _ **Final…**_

'Oh no' pensó Kurayami como de inmediato hizo lo mismp pero insertando la llave en sus garras

 _ **Final**_

" _ **Fatal Execution…"**_ dijo la criatura golpeando la llave en su cinturón

"Berseker Barrage!" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave en sus garras

 _ **Fatal Execution!/Berseker Barrage!**_

Ambos cargaron a la vez como las garras de Kurayami se iluminaron extendiendo su filo mientras el brazo de la criatura fue cubierta por energía formando una cuchilla. Ambos ataques colisionaron haciendo temblar la tierra ligeramente antes de estallar en una explosión.

Al momento de que el humo desapareció solo estaba presente Kurayami mientras el otro había desaparecido…

"A donde se fue?" dijo Kurayami antes de quejarse del dolor como su armadura desapareció y cae de rodillas al suelo –"Maldición, sea lo que fuera tiene una fuerza a la par conmigo o incluso superior"

Su cuerpo cae como ss ojos eran cada vez más pesados antes de cerrarlos

….

Después de unas horas Kurayami volvió a despertarse como sintió algo cálido a su lado, sus ojos se movieron para ver una fogata donde Neo estaba sentado a su lado…

"N-Neo…" dijo Kurayami levantándose

La chica lo miro como corrió hacia él y lo abrazo…

"Veo que despertaste…" dijo una voz

Kurayami miro y había tres personas más cerca de la fogata.

Era una chica y dos chicos…

La chica tiene el pelo de color naranja corto y ojos de color turquesa. Su ropa es una mezcla y combinación de algún tipo, con diferentes colores y temas. Ella lleva un chaleco negro con cuello que termina en la cintura donde debajo de ella tiene dos capas de ropa, de color rojo y azul claro, respectivamente. También lleva una blusa sin mangas blanco que se forma una forma de corazón pequeño entre su escote y la clavícula, con una manga individual blanca en cada brazo. Ella lleva a juego guantes sin dedos en cada mano. Ella luce una falda de color rosa que se inicia en la cintura y termina la mitad del muslo.

Uno de los chicos pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que termina a mitad de camino por la espalda. Hay un color magenta en el lado izquierdo de su pelo racha. Sus ojos se ajustan a la racha en su pelo y su ropa parece de un estilo oriental que Kurayami había visto en el pasado. Era de un color verde oscuro, con botones en diagonal, frac de manga larga que es de color rojo en el interior, con puños negros y oro recortar y rosa. El recorte se va por el lado derecho de su torso y forma un collar negro

El tercer chico tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada, de ojos rojos con el pelo marrón con vetas negras y verde. Su ropa era una camisa blanca con armadura negra con marcas de garras en el pecho y los hombros, pantalones azules y zapatillas blanca con cordones negro

Según su aspecto los dos primeros deberían estar alrededor de los catorce años mientras el tercero tenía quince, por alguna razón ese chico tenia una esencia extraña en el Grimm humano algo que indicaba que era peligroso

"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Kurayami

"Hola, mi nombre es Nora Valkyrie aunque preferiría cambiarme el nombre, no sé…a lo mejor Arcee como el jarabe de los panqueques, te gustan los panqueques? Que pasa que ocultas tu rostro? Acaso tienes una fea cicatriz que no quieres mostrar?" dijo la chica de pelo naranja con energía

"Nora" dijo el chico de pelo negro

"Lo siento mucho, Nora es muy energética cuando habla con gente nueva" dijo el chico de pelo marrón –"Mi nombre Yaban Shi (muerte salvaje), el chico callado es Lien Ren pero solo llámenlo Ren y ya Nora se presento"

'Ellos te encontraron en el suelo inconsciente al lado de varios cadáveres' escribió Neo antes de pasar a la siguiente hoja de su libreta –'Que sucedió?"

"Fui a investigar cuando sentí el olor a sangre a varios metros de donde estábamos" comenzó Kurayami

"Eres un fauno! Que clase eres? Tienes cola? Lengua larga? O eres un fauno perezoso?" interrumpió Nora antes de que Yaban la calmara

"No lo soy, simplemente he entrenado para agudizar mis sentidos. Como iba diciendo al llegar me encontré con los cuerpos y al causante de eso, era una especie de Grimm de aspecto demoniaco y cuerpo humanoide" dijo Kurayami llamando la atención de todos

"Así que es verdad los rumores" dijo Ren como Nora se tensó

"Rumores?" pregunto Kurayami

"Se dice que hay un Grimm de ese tipo que ha causado muchas muertes en todo los reinos y que los cazadores lo han estado buscando pero sin éxito" dijo Yaban –"Lo mejor es que permanezcamos unidos esta noche, posiblemente aun esa criatura siga rondando"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Kurayami como tenía sospechas de él por alguna razón –"Tomaremos turnos para vigilar mientras los demás duermen, yo seré el primero "

"Pero estas herido" dijo Ren

"Estoy bien, además estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, ustedes vayan a dormir mientras yo tomo el primer turno" dijo Kurayami

Los demás aceptaron su decisión como las siguientes horas el grupo estaba durmiendo mientras Kurayami estaba sentado mirando la fogata mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido…

'Quien era ese Grimm? Sera una nueva creación de ella? No puede ser, ese Grimm tiene aura… aun así…' pensó Kurayami antes de sentir un ruido como se preparo pero era un simple búho –"solo era un búho"

"Ya estas cansado, déjame tomar tu turno" dijo Yaban como se sienta al frente como había despertado

"Aun no tengo sueño, puedo unas horas más" dijo Kurayami –"Dime que hacían usted y tus dos amigos rondando en el bosque?"

"Estábamos tomando un atajo para llegar al peblo antes que anocheciera pero escuchamos el ruido de na pelea y fuimos a investigarlo. Y te encontramos tirado en el suelo, nos costó levantarte y nos topamos con tu amiga de pelo de helado napolitano" dijo Yaban –"Lo demás no es de mucha importancia"

"Ya veo, pues muchas gracias por su ayuda" dijo Kurayami

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Yaban con una sonrisa

"Disculpa si me estoy metiendo en algo personal pero vi que tu amiga Nora se tensó cuando mencione al Grimm" dijo Kurayami

"Oh eso…" dijo Yaban como hizo una mueca –"Digamos que Nora tuvo mala experiencia cuando se topo con ese Grimm…él es el causante de la muerte de los padres de Nora"

"Mis condolencia, no quería preguntar algo tan delicado" dijo Kurayami

"No importa" dijo Yaban –"Bueno ire a dormir, si necesitas cambiar de turno me despiertas"

"De acuerdo" asintió Kurayami al ver al chico de 16 marcharse –'Por qué tengo esa extraña sensación?' sacudió mi cabeza –"Debo dejar de pensar mucho, ya me estoy poniendo paranoico"

Como Kurayami estaba en la fogata, Yaban caminaba a dormir pero escapo una pequeña sonrisa pero con intenciones ocultas…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Del mismo modo que la naturaleza tiende hacia el otoño, se va haciendo otoño en mí y en cuanto me rodea.._

 **Capitulo 9: Recuerdo de otoño I**

Vale…

Un reino que se encuentra en el extremo noreste del continente más grande del Remnant. Se limita al noroeste con aguas poco profundas y al sureste de montañas escarpadas.

Estas características geográficas hacen Vale un lugar de relativa seguridad.

Caminando por el denso bosque se encontraban Kurayami y Neo, después de encontrarse con Yaban, Ren y Nora, los cincos caminaron hacia llegar a Vale pero luego se separaron ya que los tres jóvenes tenían su propio camino que seguir . Kurayami asintió y ambos grupos tomaron caminos separados, sin embargo el Grimm humano aun sentía sospechas de ese personaje Yaban, su esencia se le hacía familiar y su aura…se sentía como veneno, había algo detrás de ese muchacho pero sólo habrá que esperar cuando sus caminos se crucen de nuevo para recordarlo.

[En serio…por qué caminamos de nuevo por el bosque?] se quejo Neo como escribía sus palabras en su pergamino con voz incluida, era mucho mejor usarlo que escribirlo en la libreta…debió haberlo hecho antes desde que lo consiguió

"Me gusta caminar por la naturaleza, es una de las cosas que me fescinan, la belleza de las flores, la brisa del viento…" comenzó Kurayami

[Ser blancos de cualquier ataque de Grimm] escribió Neo en el pergamino

"Eso no ha ocurrida en todo esos días que hemos viajado, Neo." Dijo Kurayami

Pronto escuchan el gruñido de un Beowolf como un grupo estaba frente del camino de Kurayami

Neo estaba a punto de pelear contra ellos pero la mano de su amigo se interpuso. Kurayami miro al paquete de Beowolfs como ellos lo miraron, luego de unos segundos de silencio los Beowolfs se marcharon…

Neo miro con asombro, ella lo había visto hace años desde que conoció a Kurayami pero ver eso de nuevo sigue sorprendiéndola, de inmediato escribió en su pergamino como activo el parlante

[Como lo haces?]

"Que cosa?" pregunto Kurayami

[Eso. Es como que los grimms te tienen miedo cuando te ven] escribió Neo

"Y eso es algo malo?" dijo Kurayami alzando la ceja

[Los grimms son seres que no tienen sentimientos ni alma, pero lo que haces está causando que ellos te tengan miedo, desde que lo hiciste hace tres años siempre me ha hecho preguntármelo…solo dime, como lo haces] escribió Neo

"No lo sé, hasta yo no sé cómo es posible" dijo Kurayami mirando hacia otro lado

Los ojos de Neo se estrecharon un poco antes de escribir –[Bueno, como sea…sólo encontremos la carretera para llevarnos a la ciudad]

"De acuerdo" dijo Kurayami antes que su cuerpo se paralizo cuando sintió una energía familiar –"Esa energía…" murmuro en voz baja como de repente salió corriendo

Neo levanto su mano señalando que parara pero el Grimm huano ya no estaba –'En serio, por que tiene que salir corriendo?' pensó para sí misma como decidió seguirlo

Corriendo por el bosque Kurayami apresuro su paso como se acercaba más a la fuente de esa energía que detecto…

'Sera posible? No, ella ya no existe más en este mundo… pero esa energía,' pensó Kurayami corriendo aun más como las memorias de su pasado se abrieron…

 _Flash back….(esto ocurre hace siglos)_

 _En un acantilado se encontraba el Grimm humano descansado bajo el sol, él ha estado viendo a los seres humanos trabajar en sus chozas de madera, estaba fascinado al ver como la civilización crecía poco a poco, la gente esforzándose trabajando en construir sus hogares y sobrevivir…_

' _Je, cada vez ellos me sorprenden más y más' pensó Kurayami con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho una perturbación debajo del acantilado, sin pensarlo dos veces salto para entrarse en el bosque._

 _Mientras tanto una chica de no más de diecisiete años, corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían tomarla, la razón que corría era debido que los Grimm estaba peligrosamente persiguiendola y para ser honesto ella no tenía idea de dónde debe salir hyendo._

 _Hhabía estado esperando para reunirse finalmente con sus hermanas y ella sabía que no era tiempo de llegar a su lugar de reunión. La luna roja parecía un mal presagio, y bastante cierto ya que parecía que los Grimm decidieron atacar los asentamientos cercanos en hordas. Ella fue atrapada por desgracia en esta prueba. Ella tenía la esperanza de que hubiera una posibilidad remota de que pudiera correr más rápido que el Grimm que se cerraba sobre ella, pero por desgracia no estaba destinado a ser. Pura fuerza bruta aparece como la joven chica sintió su pecho recibir un fuerte golpe qe la lanzo impactándola de nuevo a un árbol, el impacto tan fuerte que había dado lugar a lesiones en las costillas menor._

 _La joven chica estaba en el dolor, pero si era suerte o no, ella todavía estaba consiente para presenciar lo que la había atacado ... ..._

 _Un Ursa mayor._

 _La bestia tenía toda su atención en ella lo que se acercó a ella casi lentamente._

 _La chica estaba llorando, ella sabía que se enfrentaría a su muerte aquí._

 _El Ursa gruñó, sus dientes bestiales claro para ver a la joven; Parecía que su destino sería sellado_

 _Bueno, eso fue antes de una figura que era definitivamente humana apareció del cielo aterrizando frente a ella, obstruyendo la vista del gran Grimm._

 _La chica estaba conmocionada y confusa, debido a que había sido imposible que una persona cayera del cielo... ella estaba medio tentado a concluir que había estaba alucinando..._

 _Pero el Ursa mayor parecía haber reaccionado a la llegada de este individual. La bestia parecía gruñir pero de miedo al ver los brillantes ojos rojos de la persona, no era debido a que tenía miedo de una persona sino quien es realmente dicha persona. El gtimm se agacha ligeramente, indicando que debía huir, la voluntad de atacar a la chica desapareció de inmediato como se fue con el rabo entre las patas._

 _La chica miro con asombro al ver que el Grimm empezó a correr desde que apareció esta persona, pero antes de que pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio o de regocijarse aún había un problema más._

 _Sus costillas todavía estaban agrietadas y el movimiento de ninguna manera podría significar un dolor indecible para ella. De hecho, con el shock y el miedo que ha pasado, el dolor ya había comenzado. La chica resistió el impulso de llorar mientras experimenta la sensación punzante de su lesión._

 _Kuraymi dio un suspiro de cansancio -'En serio las creaciones de "ella" cada vez me estan dando un dolor en el trasero, pero bueno veamos lo que tenemos aquí' pensó como se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona a quien salvo_

 _Se trataba de una chica de pelo corto color marrón claro que eran el mismo tono que sus ojos, pero lo que más llamo la atención el Grimm humano fue su aura era cálida, tan fuerte y abundante._

 _Pero su atención cambio al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba... se veía frágil._

 _No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella sufrió un golpe de es Ursa mayor y aún permanecía vivo, y mucho menos consciente._

 _Se dio cuenta pronto después de que los ojos de ella se centraron en él, el temor y la fascinación parecían irradiar su expresión facial. Kurayami se habría preguntado por qué, pero lo importante era la prioridad y tratar la lesión antes que empeore_

 _Kurayami se acercó a la chica en la ladera de un árbol, ella no parecía tener miedo de su enfoque, pero el dolor le parecía estar dando algunos problemas para hablar. Ahora se redujo a su nivel de sesión._

 _"Retirar la mano de su pecho." Dijo Kurayami simplemente._

 _La niña obediente, así lo hizo._

 _"Levante tu camisa." Dijo Kurayami_

 _La niña no lo hizo, en cambio su expresión cambió de dolor al choque, la incredulidad y el malestar._

' _Quizás debí haber dicho algo mejor, sonó como si fuera un pervertido o algo parecido' pensó Kurayami dándose cuenta de su error antes de volver a la compostura-_ _"Ese Grimm te golpeó en el pecho, si no puedo ver la lesión, no puedo curar."_

 _Al oír esto un destello de comprensión alcanzado la cara de la chica, ella levantó lentamente su camisa, aunque vacilante, la vergüenza ahora desfigurado su rostro cuando se sonrojó ligeramente._

 _Kurayami se centró de inmediato en la herida, y no cualquier otra parte de su pecho modestamente dotado_

 _. El hematoma había sido grande, y la hinchazón había comenzado a surtir efecto._

" _Costillas fracturadas, como suponía" dijo Kurayami como saco de su bolsa un frasco con un liquido verde y lo vertió en su mano izquierda como empezó a irradiar energía del mismo color del liquido –"Era lo ultimo que me quedaba pero sera suficiente para sanarlo" se dijo a si mismo_

 _Sin darle más aviso, Kurayami apretó la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de la chica, donde fue el hematoma y fractura. La chica gritó en el contacto repentino de sorpresa y dolor leve en la irritación de la contusión._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo sin embargo para ella para apreciar finalmente lo que el hombre había hecho. Si la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente antes, ahora estaba casi completamente la cara roja en el contacto íntimo es cierto._

 _El resplandor verde débil irradiaba de la mano de Kurayami paso de inmediato a ella; podía sentir la hinchazón de su hematoma desaparecer rápidamente y las fracturas de costillas comienzan a mejorar._

 _La expresión de la chica cambió de vergüenza a shock, a través de preguntarse cómo fue capaz de hacer esto. Sólo le tomó un minuto para que el hematoma y fractura para sanar completamente_

" _Bien con esto ya estamos" dijo Kurayami quitando la palma del pecho de la chica –"Ya puedes bajar la camisa"_

 _La chica asintió como cumplió con agradecimiento mientras se ponía de pie_

 _Kurayami noto a la chica lo miraba expectante, ella le sonrió antes de que ella misma se las arreglan para reunir la fuerza para levantarse._

" _Muchas gracias" dijo la chica_

" _Ni lo menciones, siempre estoy dispuesto en ayudar a las personas" dijo Kurayami –"Cierto, mejor me presento. Me llamo Kurayami"_

" _Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Fall" respondió la chica con una sonrisa_

" _Me puedes decir cómo es que usted llego a esta situación?" pregnto Kurayami_

" _Pues, estaba de viaje, para reunirme con mis hermanas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hasta que bueno… fui atacada por sorpresa por esos Grimms" dijo Fall_

" _Es muy peligroso que una chica como tú camine sola en este peligroso bosque, déjame ayudarte a cruzar el bosque para que puedas reunirte con tus hermanas" dijo Kurayami_

" _En serio harías eso por mi?" pregunto Fall antes de sonreír –"En serio muchas gracias por su generosidad señor"_

" _Ni lo menciones" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa –"Así que…hacia qué dirección vamos?"_

" _Por allí" dijo Fall señalando la dirección_

" _De acuerdo, andando" dijo Kurayami como miro de nuevo a la chica quien le dio una enorme sonrisa haciendo por alguna razón sonrojarse ligeramente-'Por qué acabo de sonrojar' pensó_

" _Vamos que esperas!" dijo Fall como ella ya avanzo a unos metros de distancia_

" _Ya voy!" grito Kurayami caminando hacia ella como su viaje inicia…_

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	11. Chapter 10

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Del mismo modo que la naturaleza tiende hacia el otoño, se va haciendo otoño en mí y en cuanto me rodea.._

 **Capitulo 10: Recuerdo de otoño II**

Un trueno retumbó en la distancia como el cielo comenzó a llover…

'Perfecto, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos' pensó con sarcasmo una joven como ella camino a lo largo del camino de tierra por delante de ella

Vestida con un traje blanco con polainas marrones, con cuero y armadura de bronce de un cloche verde que cubre su cuerpo ocultando un personal atado con un cristal blanco de nuevo en un extremo y una roja en el otro

Amber Autumn era una persona bastante tranquila por naturaleza, incluso antes de que ella estuviera dotada de la capacidad de la doncella del otoño.

Había estado entrenando para convertirse en una cazadora en el pueblo que creció en cuando ocurrió un día durante su formación un aura de color dorado la rodeaba y comenzó a fusionarse con su propia esencia haciéndola una de las leyendas que había escuchado a crecer durante años.

Entrenó para dominar su nueva capacidad para ser digno del don que le habían dado. Viajando entre ayudar a otros del reino donde quiera que pudo con sus habilidades como una cazadora y la capacidad de de la Fall Maiden

Los ojos de color ámbar se ampliaron ligeramente como sintió una presencia extrañamente familiar por alguna razón, ella iba a reaccionar pero de pronto una especie de recuerdo inundo en su mente como veía a una chica de pelo marrón claro acompañada de un hombre encapuchado

 _Flash back…._

" _Así que usted y tus hermanas nunca se han visto ni una sola vez?" dijo Kurayami caminando con tranquilidad como la joven mujer caminaba a unos metros de su lado_

" _Si, solo nos contactamos por medio de cartas ya que cada una vivía en lugares lejanos, por eso decidimos que era el momento de conocernos en personas" dijo Fall con una sonrisa_

" _Y como estas tan segura si realmente son tus hermanas? si tú misma dijiste que nunca se conocieron" cuestiono Kurayami_

" _Simplemente lo sé, es lo que me dice mi corazón" respondió Fall sin perder su sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta de su camino cuando se tropezó con una roca_

 _Pero en lugar de caerse fue atrapada a tiempo por Kurayami quien la sostuvo del brazo_

" _Eso estuvo cerca, debes tener más cuidado en donde caminas" dijo Kurayami_

 _Las mejillas de Fall se ruborizaron como recuperaba el equilibrio –"L-Lo tendré en mente, gracias"_

 _Aunque no lo podía ver debido a que su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha, Fall podía sentir que el joven estaba sonriendo, desde que la salvo, tenía curiosidad de cómo se veía debajo de la capucha, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos rojos que le causaban ligero miedo…_

" _Fall" llamó Kurayami haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos –"Sucede algo?"_

" _No, simplemente me quede pensando en algo" respondió Fall_

" _Solo asegúrate de estar atenta a tu entorno y no distraerte, fácilmente uno tiene accidente a causa de no estar atentos en su camino" dijo Kurayami antes de que se golpeara el rostro contra la rama de un árbol –"Auch, que demonios!"_

" _Parece que tu tampoco eres muy atento a tu camino" dijo Fall riéndose_

" _Supongo que si" dijo Kurayami frotándose la cabeza_

" _Kurayami" dijo Fall haciendo que la persona de dicho nombre la mirara-"Antes de seguir caminando podría pedirle un favor?" pregunto Fall_

" _Y cuál sería?" pregunto Kurayami_

" _Era…si era posible ver su rostro" dijo Fall_

" _Mi rostro?" cuestiono Kurayami_

" _Es que quiero saber cómo luce la persona que salvo mi vida" respondió Fall –"Espero que no sea molestia…"_

" _Para nada, es solo que me sorprendió que alguien pidiera ver mi rostro" dijo Kurayami antes que miro con tristeza –"Pero de verdad quieres ver como soy?"_

 _Fall miro con curiosidad ante su pregunta_

" _La verdad es que las personas temen al ver mi rostro y no los culpo ya que me veo al igual que un monstruo" dijo Kurayami antes de mirar a la chica –"Estoy seguro que saldrías corriendo si me vez como soy"_

 _Fall miro al hombre con una leve mueca –"No lo hare" dijo sorprendiendo un poco al Grimm humano –"Usted es una buena persona, lo sé en la manera en cómo me ayudaste. Y te prometo que no saldré huyendo cuando vea tu rostro porque sé que no eres un monstruo"_

 _Kurayami miro a la chica con sorpresa antes de sonreír –"Esta bien, prepárate para la sorpresa" dijo quitándose la capucha_

 _Fall miro con asombro como el rostro del hombre era la de un joven de su misma edad, su piel era un blanco muerto y ojos de esclerótica rojas con pupilas negras…se parecía a un Grimm como una parte de ella quería huir pero no lo hizo…_

" _Y bien?..." dijo Kurayami_

 _Fall simplemente sonrió –"Nop, no eres un monstruo en absoluto…incluso diría que te vez lindo"_

" _Lindo?" pregunto Kurayami_

 _El rostro de Fall se ruborizo un poco como miro para otro lado de vergüenza –"S-Si, no veo nada malo en tú rostro, te vez como alguien normal"_

" _Como sería normal alguien con ojos con esclerótica roja y venas marcadas en su rostro?" pregunto Kurayami con cara de palo_

" _Lo que me refiero a que no eres un monstruo, simplemente erar un alma gentil y bondadosa que solo necesita a alguien especial con quien estar" dijo Fall_

" _Alguien especial, emm?" dijo Kurayami con la mano en la barbilla_

" _Sip alguien a quien llamarías un amigo" dijo Fall_

" _Entonces me gustaría que fuera usted mi amiga" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa antes de rascarse la mejilla –"Claro, si es que estas de acurdo con eso"_

" _Me encantaría ser tu amiga" respondió Fall con otra sonrisa como el sol la iluminaba_

 _Kurayami sonrió de nuevo como un vinculo se formo a parti de este día_

 _Fin del flash back,,,_

"Cuando el recuerdo había terminado, Amber se puso la mano sobre su cabeza tratando de procesar lo ocurrido –"Que fue eso?" se pregunto a si misma

Los ojos de color ámbar se animó al oír el sonido del llanto. mirando hacia adelante vio a una niña que se sienta en el lado de la carretera junto a una bicicleta de color rosa sus rodillas levantadas contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

Preocupada por el bienestar de la chica Amber se bajo de su caballo antes de acercarse a la niña en el pie mientras ella se acercaba a la chica la miró con los ojos abiertos retrocediendo lejos de miedo,

Amber simplemente sonrió mientras le tendió la mano sacando una manzana para que el niña viera que no la iba hacer daño –"no tengas miedo pequeña" dijo

La chica sonrió a punto de tomar la ofrenda

Amber pronto se dio cuenta que el polvo en el camino detrás de la chica cambió de color haciendo que su sonrisa caer al instante detectando otra Aura cerca, se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada.

Ella saltó lejos de la 'niña', saco fuera su personal con la mano extendida a su longitud completa, mientras que su caballo huyó de terror

De pie en lugar de la pequeña niña fue una mujer que aproximadamente seria dos años menor que Amber con el pelo verde atada en dos colas de caballo, ojos rojos y llevaba un traje marrón. Un par de revólveres, celebrada en cada mano apuntando a su lista para una pelea.

La mujer corrió hacia ella, disparando sus revólveres en sucesiones rápidas, las manos de Amber brillaron como bloquea las rondas de disparos con una barrera invisible que había creado en frente de ella.

En respuesta Amber gira su personal barriendo a través del suelo el cristal de polvo blanco creando una ráfaga de viento para lanzar su atacante hacia atrás. El sonido de pasos provocó que Amber mirara rápidamente a su izquierda, vio un joven de cabellos plateados corriendo hacia la valla de su lado y saltó sobre él como realizo una patada. En un pensamiento rápido Amber giró su personal alrededor y bloqueó el retroceso de la patada antes de girar alrededor y lanzar esta vez una ráfaga de fuego terminando el bloqueo de la mujer de pelo verde de nuevo.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron, los pantalones del joven hombre fueron quemados por las rodillas mostrando una prótesis de metal sustituyendo sus piernas. Su impulso no se ve obstaculizado por el ataque mientras golpeaba los dos pies en la doncella por la espalda.

El impacto causo que el personal de Amber salir de su alcance cuando aterrizó en la carretera a pocos metros de distancia. Al abrir los ojos de color marrón claro tenía el tiempo justo para jadear antes de que la mujer de pelo verde vino abajo en su pecho aplastándola contra el suelo antes de que ella volcó distancia de aterrizaje junto a su pareja

Ámbar se puso de pie rápidamente, su aura ya reparando el daño causado . Sus ojos se encendieron como un torbellino masivo armó en torno a los combatientes. Sus dos atacantes se protegieron los ojos y dio a cada uno unamirada de preocupación como la doncella se levantó lentamente en el aire, truenos y relámpagos enfrentadas en el aire por encima y alrededor de ella antes de que ella levantó la mano y colocándolo hacia ellos.

Un rayo de luz desciende del cielo oscuro por encima golpeando el suelo donde los dos atacantes estaban de pie, ambos saltaron fuera del camino mientras el suelo se rasgó en su estela.

Más rayos comenzaron a llover desde el cielo, Amber ahora tenía a sus agresores a la defensiva como sus atacantes hicieron todo lo posible para evitar el ataque devastador.

El dúo finalmente dejó de correr allí y comenzó a disparar sus armas hacia ella, pero la el aura de la doncella fácilmente mantuvo su escudo mientras alcanzaba a cabo tirando miles de hojas de los árboles

Una sensación de frío llenó el área como las hojas verdes fueron arrastrados por un torbellino congelando las hojas haciendo que adquirieran un borde muy afilado que luego disparó contra el dúo.

Los dos no pudieron esquivar el ataque como recibieron grandes cantidades de daño, ya que fueron lanzados sobre la tierra

Amber pronto detecto otra Aura entrar en el campo de batalla, giro su cuerpo y vio a otra mujer con un vestido corto de color rojo con dos espadas y unas flechas atados a su espalda. Amber inmediatamente lanza una bola de fuego en dirección al recién llegado saltando sobre ella rompiendo con su mano los escombros de la explosión volviendo a la vida y formando una serie de picos de cristal.

La doncella apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que había sucedido como ella fue golpeada varias veces por los proyectiles que son lanzados desde el aire derrumbandose en la carretera.

Lentamente tirando de ella hacia arriba Amber noto que sus atacantes habían desaparecido. un momento después aparecieron de la nada como corrieron hacia ella a una velocidad alarmante

La mujer de rojo golpeó por primera vez sus hojas gemelas em Amber mientras ella intentaba bloquear las huelgas y patadas que el hombre de cabello plateado, seguido por la mujer de cabello verde hacían. Amber bloqueo y esquivo cada ataque mientras se ponía tanta distancia como pudo entre ellos mientras trataba de pensar en una estrategia.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la tercera mujer fusionó sus dos espadas en un arco y coloco tres flechas que disparo directo al suelo alrededor de Amber antes de que comenzaran a brillar amenazante

La doncella no tuvo tiempo de defenderse o incluso retirarse como los proyectiles detonaron, Amber gritó de dolor mientras su aura se agota por completo y fue arrojado al suelo en el dolor a sus atacantes acercándose a su forma debilitada.

Apretando los dientes, Amber recortó su mano en el aire una ráfaga de viento golpeando la mujer de rojo de distancia, dándole la oportunidad de llamar su capacidad de doncellaa de nuevo mientras lanza un rayo contra el joven de cabellos plateado y una bola de fuego a la mujer de cabello verde. Haciendo que Amber se encontraba en el medio de la carretera,

Su respiración cortante, dolor en movimiento a través de cada parte desu cuerpo, Amber recogió su personal caído y usarlo para mantenerla en posición vertical, mientras empezaba a cojear en dirección a la mujer de cabello verde

La mujer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos como la doncella se acercó a ella, la ira reflejada a través de los ojos levantando su personal para terminarlo ...

Ámbar repente se sacudió su personal antes de que escapara de sus manos como colapso cayendo de rodillas como inspeccionaba el origen de su dolor, sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta que tenía una flecha incrustada en su hombro

La mujer de rojo bajó su arco con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la doncella herida. Sus complices se mueve en la contención de la doncella en sus rodillas mientras ella metió la mano en su bolsa sacando un guante blanco largo con runas cosidas a la tela

Extendiendo la palma de la mano un pequeño portal se abrió con un diminuto escarabajo Grimm saliendo de allí

El terror se apoderó de pecho de Amber cuando vio a la criatura -"no .. por favor," rogó

En ese momento en que su destino había sido sellado, una flecha de energía voló por el aire hacia su destino.

La mjer de rojo lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando la flecha se incrustó en su mano cayendo sobre una rodilla agarrando ssu mano heridas. Sus complices soltaron a Amber a la vista de que su nuevo jefe fue herido en frente de ellos

A pesar del dolor que corre por su cuerpo Amber logro empujarse a sí misma y mirar a su salvador una figura de pie caminando con calma como en una de sus manos sostenía un arco que emitia energía morada, no se podía ver nada más de él ya que todo su cuerpo era cubierta po una capucha negra. Lo único que podía ver eran esos dos ojos rojos brillando intensamente entre la oscuridad

Por alguna razón Amber sintió que conocía esa persona desde antes, era igual a esa persona que vio en ese misterioso recuerdo…

"Kura…yami?" prenuncio Amber como ese nombre salió de s boca involuntariamente

"Hola…Fall" respondió el conocido Kurayami mirando a la joven doncella

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utilizaré todo el poder que tengo a mi alcance para protegerte. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti._

 **Capitulo 11: Recuerdo de otoño III**

Kurayami había sido atraído por el camino al sentir una energía familiar a su antigua amiga Fall, al acercarse más a su destino escucho sonidos de na batalla y un par de gritos. Al llegar se encontrar un grupo de cuatro haciendo la batalla entre sí, uno de ellos era muy parecida a Fall con su misma apariencia y energía calida.

Kurayami luego miro a la mujer de pelo negro y ropa roja, emitía una energía oscura igual a ese sjeto llamado Tyriant qe se enfrento hace años, era la misma esencia…

Sin duda trabajaba para "ella"

Su atención volvió a la chica parecida a Fall, podía sentir el poder en bruto procedente de ella mientras luchaban los otros tres.

Cuando el trío finalmente había logrado detenerla, dos de ellos la sujetó mientras el otro que era s líder saco un guante que el Grimm humano lo reconoció de inmediato

Desenfundo su arma se transformo en un arco como una flecha de energía se formo hacia atrás alineando su tiro antes de dejar volar golpear a su objetivo, el efecto fue inmediato cuando la mujer de cabello oscuro cayó de rodillas agarrando su mano la herida podría

Kurayami decidió caminar haca ellos como todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Se detuvo cuando miro a la mujer de cabello castaño como la imagen de Fall apareció de s cabeza…

"Kura…yami?" dijo la chica

Una parte de él se ilumino como podía ver que el alma de su amiga yacía dentro del interior de la chica como si hubiera renacido…

"Hola…Fall" respondió Kurayami mirando a la joven doncella antes de mirar a su atacantes

La mujer de rojo se podia ver su expresión de ira hacia él quien se atrevió a detener sus planes –"Matarlo!" gritó mientras sujeta al chico de pelo plateado quien fue el primero en salir de ella a disparar el lanzamiento de su cuerpo como un misil humana

Movio sus piernas en el aire con una patada que podría matar a una persona normal, lástima que Kurayami no era esa clase de persona

El chico de pelo plateado parpadeó una vez en la confusión ya que estaba seguro que apunto a la cabeza de su objetivo en su lugar sus pies golpearon su brazo pero no hubo retroceso, se mantuvo de pie

"primera lección de combate nunca se debe subestimar a su oponente" dijo Kurayami como rápidamente su brazo izquierdo agarra las piernas del joven y lo lanza contra el suelo rebotando con fuerza antes de recibir una patada justo en el estomago lanzándolo a unos metros.

El chico de pelo plateado cayó agarrándose el estómago como escupió sangre antes de derrumbarse al suelo

"MERCURIO!" grito la mujer de pelo verde mientras carga disparando sus revólveres en sucesiones rápidas

Kurayami rodó a un lado como las rondas arrojaron la tierra detrás de él, su arma se transformo en un par de pistolas y disparo desde allí directamente a la muchacha obligándola a saltar sobre el proyectil y él mismo aterrizar detrás de él , sus pistolas cambiar en un par de hoces que comenzó hace pivotar y roza.

El grimm humana detuvo una huelga de sus hoces con la mano desnuda, un pequeño rastro de humo negro broto en su mano pero no le importo como su otra mano agarro el otro brazo de la joven mujer y lo apretó rompiéndole los hueso ligeramente pero siendo capaz de obligarla en soltar una de sus hoces ante de darle una patada a un lado, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio volvió a mirar a su oponente sólo a recibir un fuerte codazo a su mandíbula mientras cae al suelo duro escupiendo sangre mientras estaba allí en un montón.

Kurayami miro hacia la mujer que había herido, su hoja se disparó el bloqueo una huelga de una de sus espadas gemelas de una pulgada de distancia de la cabeza de la mujer de pelo oscuro apretar los dientes mientras trataba de aplicar más fuerza utilizando su antebrazo presionando hacia abajo en las cuchillas manejar, con la mano atada con vendas empapadas en sangre

La mujer se percato que su oponente saco una extraña llave y la inserto debajo de su arma

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

Los ojos de la mujer se ampliaron –'No puede ser…él es…'

"Henshin…" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave insertándose más adentro de su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and cris**_ _ **is Dangerous Grimms**_

La secuencia de transformación comenzó como el cuerpo de Kurayami fue cubierto por la neblina oscura antes de desaparecer mostrando su armadura

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou! (a llegado)" dijo Kurayami como sus ojos se iluminaron mirando a la mujer

'Imposible' pensó la mujer de pelo negro, había escuchado de uno de sus camaradas hace años de un hombre que se transforma en un Grimm, al principio pensó que estaba loco pero ahora…

El rider rapidemente levanto su espada haciendo la mujer perder su guardia como en un parpadeo golpeo su abdomen con fuerzas tirando a la mujer hacia unas vallas detrás de ella y chocando contra un árbol a un lado de la carretera

Se levanto sobre sus rodillas agarrándose el abdomen sintiendo un ligero agrietamiento se podían escuchar mientras se movía el signo revelador de costillas rotas alzó la vista hacia el hombre el poder absoluto que acababa de sentir que era más potente

'Quien o Que era ese hombre?' pensó la mujer mirando a sus secuaces quienes a penas podían caminar luego s mirada se dirijo a encontrar al hombre de pie junto a la doncella de otoño inconsciente ese poder era igual a la de su maestra y solo estaba jugando con ellos, le dolía mucho tener que hacer esto, pero ... tenían que retirarse si la esperanza de vivir más allá de este encuentro y explicarle a su maestra las razones.

Kurayami se dio cuenta que la mujer saco de su bolsa n pequeño cilindro y lo lanza a los pies como estayo en una brillante luz. El rider salto hacia atrás usando su brazo como un escudo de la luz cegadora, cuando la luz se apago, la mujer de rojo junto con sus compañeros se habían ido.

'Tch…otro enemigo que escapa' pensó Kurayami desactivando su armadura

 _ **Good figth**_

Kurayami volvió hacia la mujer que salvó a correr hacia ella de rodillas a su lado comenzó la evaluación de sus heridas después de la prueba que había pasado. la flecha en su hombro parecía el más grave, su arma se convirtió en un guante como saco una llave a diferencia de las otras este era dorada que irradiaba pureza y la inserta en la ranura del guante….

 _ **Healing hope**_

Una voz diferente se escucho de su arma en lugar de la voz demoniaca, sonaba más humano como Kurayami puso su mano sobre la herida en la flecha de descanso entre su dedo índice y medio, la flecha se desintegro como la herida se estaba curando...

Kurayami miro a la mjer de pelo marrón como definitivamente era igual a Fall haciendo que sonriera como us mente se fue de nuevo a sus recuerdo mientras miraba su llave que fue gracias a ella que lo obtuvo….

 _Flash back…_

" _Nos tomo tiempo pero ya llegamos" dijo Kurayami como miraba a lo lejos una vieja casa donde se podia ver cuatro personas, uno era un viejo y las otras tres son mujeres de la misma edad que Fall, parecían que estaba preparando un festín_

 _El viejo hechicero se sentía como si mismo…se sentía mucho mejor desde que llegaron esas tres doncellas. Como el sol se ocultaba el mago y las doncellas prepararon un festín, pero en toda la alegría. Casí pasó por alto a dos invitados más frente a su árbol._

 _Uno era una doncella de pelo marrón claro y el otro parecía un joven cubierto por una capucha, por un momento dudo cuando sintió una energía oscura del joven pero se calmo al ver que no tenía malas intenciones, él sonrió y le pidió que se juntaran…_

" _Como se llaman?" pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa_

" _Mi nombre es Fall" respondió Fall suavemente –"Y él es mi amigo Kurayami, lo conoci en mi viaje hasta aquí"_

" _Mucho gusto en conocerlos" dijo Kurayami haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

" _Vine aquí en un viaje para encontrarme con mis hermanas, quien es usted?" pregunto Fall_

" _Yo?" se pregunto el anciano-"Bien, yo soy solo un viejo ermitaño. He vivido sólo en estos bosques por siglos y presiento que mi vida no es muy interesante ya que no tengo nadie a quien amar y nada a mi nombre"_

" _Disculpe por ser descortés pero se equivoca buen señor" dijo Kurayami_

" _Acaso no lo ve? Usted tiene mucho" señalo Fall a su alrededor_

 _El anciano miro y tenían razón, con su ayuda podía ver todo lo que necesitaría, estaba agradecido pero una pregunta rodaba su cabeza_

" _Por qué yo?" preguntó mirando a las doncellas –"Por qué las cuatro de ustedes decidieron abrirme los ojos? Y compartir sus regalos, por qué soy yo especial?"_

 _Las hermanas se miraron la una a las otras perplejas, finalmente Fall respondió_

" _Le pedimos perdón señor, pero no hicimos esto porque creímos que usted era especial, hacemos lo que podemos por todos ya que somos capaces" dijo Fall_

 _El viejo mago estaba asombrado nunca en s vida había presenciado tanta humildad, fue en ese momento en el que supo lo qe debía hacer. El mago utilizo su magia, usando sus fuerzas y la envio a las hermanas._

 _Él sonrió –"Tomen ese regalo y sepan que son capaces de hacer mucho, mucho más" dijo_

 _Ahora con los elementos, los poderes de la naturaleza y con la imaginable magia del mago, las cuatro doncellas Winter, Spring, Summer y Fall_ _se volvieron bruscamente hacia él en sorpresa_

 _"¿Por qué?" las cuatro doncellas preguntaron al unísono._

 _Él viejo mago les dio su respuesta-a, "los cuatro dan su esfuerzo por ayudar a los necesitados, cuando en realidad nunca hubo una necesidad de hacerlo. Se podría haber reunido como familia, encontrar un lugar para vivir en paz por el resto de sus vidas ... sin embargo cuatro decidieron arriesgar sus vidas de nuevo para dar a otros la oportunidad de ser feliz "._

 _" Las cuatro hermanas se miraron el uno al otro después de que dio su respuesta, se podría imaginar la multitud de pensamientos que corrían a través de sus cabezas. Ellas vieron sus expresiones cambian a uno de determinación; fue entonces cuando dieron la vuelta y se enfrentó a él_

 _. "Nos hemos comprometido a ayudar a los necesitados en todo lo que pueda, y lo haremos lo mejor que podamos." Dijo Fall en nombre de sus hermanas._

 _"Estoy seguro de que lo harán!" dijo el anciano con una carcajada_

 _Kurayami sonrió ante la escena pero ya era momento de irse, se dio la vuelta para dar marcha de regreso pero una voz lo detuvo_

" _Espera" dijo Fall haciendo el Grimm humano mirarla a ella,a sus hermanas y al anciano-"Por qué no nos acompañas y?" dijo Fall_

" _No quiero arruinar su reunión, seria un estorbo…además no se si s me recibirán de la misma manera que tú cuando vean como soy" dijo Kurayami_

" _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas" dijo el anciano como se acerco al Grimm humano como su magia se formo transformándose en una llave y se la entrego –"Quiero que también reciba este regalo"_

" _Por qué yo?" pregunto Kurayami_

" _Puedo ver en tu interior que eres una persona de ben corazón que arriesga su vida para ayudar a otros y quiero que tenga esto en señal que harás lo correcto" dijo el anciano_

 _Kurayami no tenía palabras pero una vino de sus labios –"Muchas gracias" dijo inclinándose –"Muchas gracias por todo!"_

" _Fall, tú novio es una persona divertida" dijo Summer_

" _Él no es mi novio solo es un amigo!" grito Fall con un sonrojo_

 _Las hermanas se rieron como fe contagioso como el anciano y Kurayami se unieron a la risa, Fall sonrió como se unió como los seis disfrutaron del festín y compartieron como nunca, las doncellas prometieron volver cada año a visitar a su viejo amigo como Kurayami prometió también volver para disfrutar este momento…_

 _Esta fe la primera vez que sintió una alegría tan intensa como esta_

 _Fin del flash back…_

Una vez que las heridas se curaron, Kurayami iba a llevar a Amber a un lugar seguro ya que sería demasiado peligroso permanecer a la intemperie, recogió su personal colapso antes de recoger la joven al estilo nupcial y estaba a punto de marcharse pero sintio una nueva presencia…

"Vaya, ahn pasado años que no nos vemos"

Kurayami reacciono ante la voz y giro la cabeza resultando ser Qrow –"Eres el tío de Yang y Ruby….Qrow si mal no recuerdo"

"Que hay?" dijo Qrow

"Supongo que vienes a buscar a esta chica" dijo Kurayami señalando su cabeza a Amber

"En efecto y si serias tan amable" dijo Qrow con amabilidad pero estaría preparado en pelear

Kurayami lo pensó y aunque Qrow era extraño, era una persona que se podía confiar aun si solo lo había conocido hace años. Camino lentamente como entrego a Amber al cazador…

"Cuídala bien" dijo Kurayami

"Descuida, eso hare" dijo Qrow

Kurayami asinttio antes de recordar a alguien ´-"Mierda, olvide a Neo…" maldijo en voz baja como corrió de nuevo hacia el bosque

"Espera" dijo Qrow deteniendo al Grimm humano –"Un amigo le gustaría hablar con usted si una vez te volvia a ver, espero que me acompañes a Vale para-"

"Lo siento pero estoy ocupado" dijo Kurayami interrumpiendo al viejo cuervo ."Quizás para la próxima ocasión, bye" se despidió desapareciendo en el bosque

Qrow miro al Grimm humano irse , movió un poco su brazo mientras seguía sosteniendo a Amber para sacar su pergamino y marco un numero hasta que alguien respondió- "Oz es Qrow ha habido un incidente pero 'él¡ lo soluciono. Voy de vuelta a Beacon preparen una cama para la doncella durmiente" corto el número antes de suspirar un poco –"Maldición para ser una doncella, sí que es pesada"

Sin más que decir se marcho a Vale como tenía arto que explicar…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _A veces los amigos se pelean, que mejor forma que tomar unas bebidas para calmar la situación y a lo mejor ganar más amigos en el camino._

 **Capitulo 12: Bar y el encuentro de un ladrón**

"Neo cuando me vas a perdonar" dijo Kurayami como caminaba a la distancia detrás de Neo quien tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro –"No tenía más opciones tenía que ir allí y salvar a esa chica antes que esos tipos le quitaran su fuerza vital"

Después de lo ocurrido en salvar a la doncella de otoño, Kurayami fue a volver donde Neo. La chica tri color estaba enojada de la actitud de su amigo y no decidió decirle ni una palabra o mejor dicho escribirle ya que sabemos que ella es muda el punto era que no quería charlar con el Grimm humano…

"Vamos Neo, realmente lo siento qué más quieres que te diga?!" dijo Kurayami

Neo se detuvo como saco su antigua libreta como escribió un mensaje y doblo el papel formando un avión y lo lanza dirigiéndose a Kurayami.

El Grimm humano lo tomo y lo abrió para leer el mensaje –"Sólo déjame en paz hablo como antes para ver a la chica se había ido –"Neo" murmuro como sintió tristeza y culpabilidad al ver que sus acciones causaron consecuencias y esa consecuencias es su relación con su amiga –"Realmente lo siento"

Kurayami camino por las desoladas calles de Vale en la noche como suspiraba, realmente se sentía como un idiota, esa actitud de irse sin avisar era la parte que más se odiaba de si mismo aun si esto tenía una justificación como la de salvar a la doncella de otoño pero eso no cambia el hecho que decidiera abandonar a Neo en el bosque con la posibilidad que hubiera grimms a la espera, esa misma actitud paso cuando la abandono para encontrarse con ese Grimm humanoide

"*suspiro* Realmente metí la pata" murmuro Kurayami antes de detenerse y estar en frente de un bar –'El Club de Junior? Podrian haberlo llamado algo más creativo'

El Grimm humano decidió entrar al local para tomar una bebida y pensar en la manera de que su amiga lo perdone

Al entrar el sonido de la música se escuchaban en sus oídos, él había escuchado todo tipo de música en toda su vida pero esta apenas sería considerado música, noto que habían poca personas en el lugar disfrutando la música incluso podía ver los guardias del bar bailando y disfrutando en vez de trabajar.

Decidió caminar hacia la barra y sentarse. El barman era un hombre que lleva un chaleco negro sobre una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, guantes negros y pantalones de vestir negros. Tiene los ojos grises, pelo corto y negro, junto con una barba y un bigote a juego

"Me gustaría diez de sus bebida más fuerte" dijo Kurayami

"Wow amigo parece que estuviste en una mala racha" dijo el barman

"Tuve unos problemas con un amigo y ahora no quiere ni escribirme, me siento culpable ya que las acciones que tome fueron la causa de esta pelea, necesito algo para calmar mi mente" explico Kurayami sacando n fajo de Lien –"Espero que esto cubra las bebidas"

El Barman se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero antes decir a preparar las bebidas…

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaban listos

"Aquí tienen, diez de nuestras mejores bebidas" dijo el barman

"Gracias" dijo Kurayami tomando una de las bebidas antes de tomarlas de un solo trago, lego procedió a beber las demás del mismo modo.

Su cuerpo Grimm es inmune a las toxinas, esa cantidad de bebidas con un nivel alto de alcohol causarían a una persona estar ebria con solo tres de ellas pero en caso de Kurayami era como estuviera bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Luego del decimo vaso Kurayami dio un suspiro…

"Tiene ser una persona tan especial si es que estas tan abajo por solo una simple discusión con él" dijo el barman

"Ella" corrigió Kurayami

"Así que tu amigo es una chica, déjame adivinar…discutieron debido a que estabas mirando a otra chica?" pregunto el barman

"Qué?! No, solo somos amigos… Además ella me ve como una figura de hermano o quizás a la de un padre" dijo Kurayami con una mueca –"Es sólo que es i culpa de que no quiera ni mirarme"

"Y que fue lo que hiciste para que te odiara?" dijo el barman

"Nosotros dos estábamos de viaje para llegar aquí en Vale tomando un atajo en el bosque. En ese momento escuche el sonido de una pelea y corrí a investigarlo dejando a mi amiga por su cuenta" dijo Kurayami

"Eso es un mal movimiento. Los bosques cerca de Vale siempre están infestados de Grimm, tienes suerte que ella no se haya sido emboscada por Beowolfs o peor" dijo el barman

"Ahora me siento peor" dijo Kurayami –"Y ahora no sé cómo hacer que me perdone"

"Si tu amiga y tú llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose de seguro que tienes algún objeto o recuerdo de él. Algo que puedes hacer para intentar recuperar su amistad es enviarle o mostrarle ese objeto y disculparte por tu falta algo como: "Si somos tan felices desde antes siendo amigos, porque dejar de serlos". Los objetos son visuales y automáticamente nos traen a la mente imágenes de momentos vividos, en especial si son gratos. Si eso no funciona intenta darle una sorpresa agradable es otra de las estrategias para recuperar la amistad de una persona quizá algo de sus gustos o preferencias" dijo el barman

"Respóndame algo señor…¿Por qué me ayudas? " pregunto Kurayami ante el barman

"Bueno, la parte no oficial de ser un barman es dar consejos, y también me sentí un poco mal por usted" admitió el Barman limpiando un vaso vacio

"Muchas gracias por el consejo señor…" dijo Kurayami antes de darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre

"Me llamo Hei Xiong, puedes llamarme Junior" respondió el barman

"Mi nombre es Kurayami, de nuevo muchas gracias por el consejo" dijo Kurayami como tomo su pergamino y busco entre sus fotos que tomo en esos años hasta encontrar una de él y Neo sonriendo en unos árboles de Mistral y escribió un mensaje a ella esperando que le responda –'Me pregunto lo que está haciendo Neo ahora?'

Con Neo unas horas antes…

Neopolitan estaba caminando entre las calles como su mente aun seguía pensando en lo sucedido…

'A lo mejor fui demasiada dura con él' pensó Neo sintiéndose un poco mal por enojarse con su amigo, él sólo hizo lo correcto y salvar a una persona

En estos años pasando con Kurayami se dio cuenta que tenían diferentes gustos. Uno de ellos era que Neo empezaba a gustarle robar, se sentía emocionante y las personas que robaba eran personas malas que tratan a las personas como basura, sólo hacia justicia a su modo

En cambio Kurayami salvaba personas sin recibir nada a cambio, le gusta su vida nómada y ayudar sin pensarlo dos veces aun si le cuesta la vida

Neo suspiro mientras miraba la luna rota.

Realmente eran personas diferentes pero formaron una amistad solida

Su mente divago un poco cuando noto una figura en lo alto de un edificio.

Era un joven que tendía uno o dos años mayor que ella, tenía ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo brillante, largo y anaranjado, con flequillos largos que cubrían su ojo derecho. El delineador negro trazaba su ojo izquierdo visible.

Llevaba un traje blanco con líneas color rojo con largos pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Sus accesorios incluían una pequeña bufanda gris y unos guantes negros con mangas abrochadas

Aun con esa ropa extravagante, Neo podía detectar que era un ladrón y uno muy bueno si logra escabullirse sin ser visto con esa clase de ropa y color de cabello. Al parecer su objetivo era una mansión del lado derecho de Vale. Podría ir a detenerlo pero tenía curiosidad de que es lo que iba hacer…

Así que decidió espiarlo sin que se dé cuenta

Neo pudo ver que el joven cabellos naranja corre hasta estar en el techo de la mansión y encontró una ventana abierta al ático. Para saber más la chica helado se deslizo en las murallas cerca de la reja de la mansión y se dio cuenta que no había sistemas de seguridad o guardias

'¿A lo mejor las personas de este lugar no les importaba nada su seguridad?' pensó Neo como salto en la muralla antes de saltar en algunas cajas y llegar a la ventana del atico y entro con cuidado.

Entró en la casa pronto su nariz se contrajo al sentir el olor a sangre

Una de las cosas que Kurayami le ayudo en su entrenamiento es mejorar sus sentidos, casi al nivel que un faunus podría tener. Camino con sigilo a una habitación, un dormitorio muy decorado pero se dio cuenta que había sangre…

'Acaso ese chico asesino a los dueños?' pensó Neo como estaba segura que iba a detenerlo pero se dio cuenta que la sangre estaba coagulada y muy seca en el suelo –"Que extraño, esto indica que la sangre lleva como unas horas'

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su pergamino vibro y era un mensaje de Kurayami. Neo mira el mensaje donde era una foto de ella junto con Kurayami en un parque de Mistral y el mensaje decía:

["Eres una amiga que siempre te he visto como mi hermana menor y por ello quiero ofrecerte mis sinceras disculpas. Como todo ser humano no somos perfectos y si somos seres razonables podemos solucionar en forma amigable el mal entendido del otro día. Te pido que me perdones si sientes que te fallé esta vez

Kurayami]

Una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza estaba en el rostro de Neo antes de escuchar unos pasos, debe ser del joven ladrón así siguió su seguimiento.

Salió de la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible, se dio cuenta que no habian muchas cosas pero las que habían, desaparecieron. Al ir más lejos, se dio una tentación y tomo un simple collar de diamante, estaba segura que nadie lo notaria

 _ **Rwahhhhh!**_

Un rugido hizo que la chica se congelara como corrió hacia una habitación de la sala de estar como bajo las escaleras podia ver al joven ladrón con una bolsa llena de lo que había robado y al frente de él era una criatura que hicieron los ojos de Neo agrandarse y las pupilas contraerse del miedo

Era un Grimm humanoide con largos cuernos y una extraña hebilla en la cintura, a su lado eran dos cadáveres ensangrentados

'Esperen! Grimm humanoide…ese es el Grimm que Kurayami se enfrento. Como es posible que logro escapar de la seguridad de todo un reino?!' pensó Neo

"Santo Polvo" dijo el joven ladrón de pelo anaranjado del miedo –"¿En qué me he metido?"

" _ **Carne fresca…"**_ dijo el Grimm

'H-Hablo!' pensó Neo sorprendida de nuevo

El Grimm humanoide iba atacar al joven ladrón como él sostenía una extraño bastón que tenía un mecanismo de un arma al igual que su paraguas. Neo podría irse pero eso no era lo que amigo le había enseñado así que debía salvar al chico del delineador.

Así que salto del balcón como se paro en frente del ladrón y abrió su paraguas, el Grimm los ataco y los corto con sus garras o eso parecía pero en vez destruyo una especie de imagen de espejo…

" _ **Escaparon…"**_ dijo el Grimm como si estuviera enfadado antes de encogerse de hombros –" _ **No importa. Ya tuve mi matanza de esta noche, será para la próxima"**_

En la azotea del edificio enfrente de la mansión se encontraba Neo y el ladrón a salvo gracias a la semblanza de ella.

"Bueno, hola" dijo el joven de pelo naranja a ella, lo más firmemente posible

Neo lo miro como él le daba una sonrisa temblorosa, sus nervios todavía deshilachados y posiblemente sus pensamientos trabajando horas extras tratando de procesar lo ocurrido…

" Aprecio mucho que me hayas salvado, no sabía que había otro ladrón robando en esta casa pero me alegra que fuera así y me salvares de ese grimm" dijo el joven

Neo apunto su sombrilla delante de él mostrando una punta afilada

"Hey hey, no podemos charlar como si fuéramos amigos?" dijo el joven con palmas de las manos abiertas para que, esperanzadamente, pudieran transmitir intenciones pacíficas.

Neo lo miro con una expresión de –"Bueno, Y ahora qué?"

"No me refiero a ser grosero, pero, me tengo que ir, así que no me importa si necesitas hacer charadas, Pero estoy muy cansado y eres muy mortal y me gustaría tener la seguridad de que en el momento en que me doy la vuelta no me apuñales en la espalda. " dijo el joven

Neo lo miro como saco su pergamino como escribió un mensaje y lo levanto en frente del ladrón –[Cual es tu nombre y por qué fuiste a robar a esa casa?]

"Mi nombre es Roman Torchwick y sólo quería robar algunas cosas para financiar el tratamiento médico de mi madre y para la gente que vive en la pobreza mientras estos ricachones gastan sus ahorros en cosas ridículas mientras la gente que trabajan duro apenas tienen dinero para sus familias…así que robo a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres" dijo el joven presentándose

Neo estuvo atento para ver si sus palabras eran verdades y lo fueron así que bajo su arma de él mientras escribía un mensaje –[Dices la verdad, y aunque lo que haces esta mal, tús acciones son buenas por lo que te dejare ir]

"Muchas gracias" dijo Roman acomodaba un sombrero de fieltro negro qe posiblemente se robo de la mansión –"Por cierto, puedo pedir su nombre?"

Neo miro al joven como decidío responderle escribiendo un mensaje-[Mi nombre es Neopolitan]

" ¿Neopolitan, ese es tu nombre?" preguntó Roman, y la muchacha asintió. El joven de pelo naranja reflexionó el nombre durante unos segundos. – "En realidad, es un nombre extraño, prefiero llamarte Neo, si no te importa, corto y dulce, igual que tú"

Neo lo miro sin expresión aunque no podía tener un pequeño rubor que fácilmente lo pudo ocultad

"Por cierto tus habilidades me sorprendieron, es posible que te gustaría hacer una alianza conmigo y trabajar como equipo. Te prometo que pagare por tus servicios" dijo Roman

Neo lo reflexiono mientras escribió otro mensaje –[ Un consejo…practica mejor tus habilidades de negociación]

Roman hizo una mueca sabiendo qe era verdad

[Pero quizás lo piense y acepte tu oferta pero con solo una condición] escribió Neo

"Y cuál sería?" pregunto Neo

[Que las cosas se robemos sean de personas malas o corruptas y que el dinero sea dividido en partes, una para la gente que vive en la miseria y la otra para nosotros] escribió Neo

"Trato…de todos modos no cambiaria mi forma de hacer las cosas" dijo Roman –"Pero bueno te dejare que pienses la oferta, aquí tienes mi numero de pergamino si quieres contactarme" le entrego un papel con un numero como camino hacia las escaleras del edificio –"Nos veremos, pequeña Neo" sonrió como bajo

Neo miro la luna como escapo un suspiro, miro la nota con el número del joven ladrón como lo guardo mientras escribió un mensaje a Kurayami

[Te perdono…]

Envió el mensaje como una pequeña lágrima corrió en su mejilla…

Mañana sería la última vez que vería a su amigo

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _A veces los amigos se pelean, que mejor forma que tomar unas bebidas para calmar la situación y a lo mejor ganar más amigos en el camino._

 **Capitulo 13: Adiós de Neo**

"Te perdono" dijo Kurayami leyendo el mensaje que le había enviado Neo, no pudo sentirse feliz que ahora han vuelto a ser amigos –"Ahora, encontrar un lugar donde los dos podamos hospedar esta noche, será difícil de la hora que es…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un grito, que fue rápidamente cortado con un grito de "Cállate!".

El Grimm humano frunció el ceño debajo de su capucha cuando oyó eso, averiguando lo que estaba pasando, salto hacia estar en el tejado de un edificio como corrió para encontrar el origen del grito

Se detuvo cuando llego al lugar apenas iluminado pero podía ver claramente la escena. Eran tres matones intentando hacerle daño a una mujer, una mujer fauno para ser precisos.

La mujer usaba una blusa azul con camisa blanca debajo, con gafas moradas sobre sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo donde encima de ellos eran dos orejas de oso.

"Por favor, déjeme en paz, no tengo nada que quieran."-dijo la mujer,tratando de impedir que le hicieran daño

"Nadie dijo que queríamos algo de usted, sólo queremos que dejen de existir animales". Dijo uno de los matones como él y sus cómplices empezaron a caminar hacia ella.

Kurayami había oído lo suficiente, rápidamente salto aterrizando en medio de la mujer y lo matones sorprendiéndose en el proceso.

"Si quieren dañar a esta dama, tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero" dijo Kurayami como sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente

"Qué demonios crees que eres?" dijo uno de los matones

"Solo un simple héroe" dijo Kurayami

"Entonces muere como uno" dijo el líder de los matones como su dos complices o se precipitaran contra él

La mujer fauno cerró los ojos, no quería ver cómo la persona que vino a ayudarla sea lastimado. Oyó unos golpes seguidos de dos gruñidos y abrió una fracción de su ojo derecho para ver a su misterioso salvador de pie allí como si no se hubiera movido, pero los agresores estaban en el suelo delante de él.

El último asaltante decidió vengar a sus compañeros camaradas por precipitarse a Kurayami. Él se balanceó con todas sus fuerzas su bate a su oponente, pero el Grimm humano lo esquivó. El matón golpeo varias veces pero ninguno de los golpes le dio a Kurayami

Molesto, el matón decidió mover el bate a la derecha y vio que Kurayami no se movía para esquivarlo; En lugar de eso, el Grimm humano alzó la mano derecha y cogió el bate con facilidad. El agresor trató de tirar su arma de su oponenete pero no se movió.

"Buenas noches!" dijo Kurayami lanzando un uppercut que hizo el asaltante aterrizar en la calle fuera del callejón, con sus compañeros con él poco después, haciendo la mujer Fauno mirando con asombro preguntándose exactamente qué pasó.

Kurayami limpió su mano mientras miraba su obra en la calle, antes de darse la vuelta y ver los amplios ojos de la mujer-. "Paree que acabo de sacar la basura y estás segura ahora, te encuentras bien?

La mjer fauno no contesto

"Hola?" dijo Kurayami hasta que pronto la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" -dijo ella rápidamente.

"No es ningún problema realmente" dijo Kurayami escapando del abrazo de la mujer –'Eso no me lo esperaba' pensó antes de hablar –"Entonces, todo bien señorita?"

" Si! Muchas gracias una vez más por salvarme" dijo la mujer fauno

"En serio no era ningún problema" dijo Kurayami rascándose la mejilla de vergüenza –"Me alegro que se encuentre bien señorita pero me tengo que ir"

"Espere!" dijo la mujer –"Al menos déjeme pagarle como agradecimiento por su ayuda"

"No necesita hacer eso, me agrada ayudar a la gente" dijo Kurayami antes que miro a la mujer –"Hay una cosa…Es posible que me indique algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme?"

La mujer miro confundida antes de sonreír –"Estás de suerte, soy la dueña de unos departamentos muy cerca de aquí"

"De verdad?" dijo Kurayami de la suerte que tenía

"Claro. Tengo algunas habitaciones desocupadas puedo permitir que vivas uno de ellas" sonrió la mujer

"Realmente agradezco por su amabilidad" dijo Kurayami con un arco de respeto

"Considéralo mi forma de pagarte por salvarme la vida" dijo la mujer –"Por cierto, mi nombre es Violette Kuma"

"Kurayami" dijo el Grimm humano

"De acuerdo Kurayami, sígame y lo guiare a su departamento" dijo Viollete llevando a su héroe a su edificio

Kurayami escribió un mensaje a Neo indicando el lugar donde la esperara pero recibió un mensaje de ella contestando que ya encontró un lugar donde pasar la noche y se verán mañana.

Viollete lo llevo a su habitación y si necesitaba algo la llamara al nmero ubicado cerca del teléfono. El Grimm humano dio las gracias y lo único que hizo al momento de cerrar la puerta fue irse a dormir…

…

A la mañana siguiente, Kuramai se despierta de su sueño como lo primero que decidio hacer era recorrer la ciudad. En comparación a otros Reinos, Vale era muy colorido y pacifico, la gente caminaba sin preocupación pero al lado de un edificio, Kurayami se dio venta que algo llamó su atención.

Vio a un par de hombres con máscaras que cubrían la mitad superior de sus caras, con uniformes blancos que combinaban con camisas sin mangas negras apenas visibles en sus clavículas. Tenían un cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura y llevaban una sudadera negra.

Kurayami se detuvo al ver que los dos estaban dentro de una tienda, los dos con una pistola en las manos.

'Esto no significa nada bueno' pensó Kurayami corriendo a la tienda cuando nadie estaba mirando, llevando al techo la primera oportunidad que tenía.

Miró a los hombres que se dirigían hacia una especie de tubo que tenía Polvo en forma de polvo. Vio que los hombres cargaban un bote que cada uno de ellos tenía antes de dirigirse al cajero. Al mirar más de cerca, Kurayami se dio cuenta de que el cajero tenía el polvo en forma de cristal en la pantalla a su alrededor.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó el cajero joven, mirando las armas que cada hombre tenía en sus manos.

"Oh, no mucho" Dijo uno de los hombres- "Apenas llene este bolso con todo el polvo que usted tiene." hablo, antes de lanzar dicha bolsa hacia la cara del cajero.

"Oigan, ustedes nunca piden las cosas con cortesía?"

La voz hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba. Vieron una figura cubierta por una capcha mirando hacia ellos desde el techo

Ambos hombres levantaron sus armas, listos para disparar, pero no pudieron hacer nada mientras los cañones fueron cortados por un látigo de energía

"Lo siento pero no dejare que salgan ilesos de esto" dijo Kurayami mientras los dos hombres comenzaban a levantarse.

Ambos se precipitaron hacia él mientras esperaba. Ambos saltaron y se echaron los puños hacia atrás. Kurayami, saltó a la derecha, aterrizando en el mostrador cuando los hombres perforaron el suelo que estaba de pie hace unos momentos.

Kurayami saltó directamente a los hombres, golpeando al más cercano en el intestino, enviándolo volando contra la puerta, que se abrió con su cuerpo, y pateando al otro a través de la misma puerta.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Kurayami al cajero conmocionado al ver la puerta a la que los hombres eran enviados.

"Sí, gracias, gracias" Dijo débilmente, mientras el color empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Kurayami sale de la puerta, como escucha los gemidos de los dos hombres derribados. Rápidamente levantó uno de ellos antes de levantar la otra por el frente de su camisa.

"Bueno, dígame quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el Grimm humano

"El Colmillo Blanco …" dijo uno de ellos, antes de caer inconciente

Kurayami frunció el ceño, había escuchado del colmillo blanco. Era un grupo de faunos que hacen protestas pacificas para fomentar la igualdad de s especie con la humanidad y hace dos años atrás su métodos comenzaron a ser más agresivos que han causado algunos actos violentos

El Grimm humano saca una soga y amarra a los dos criminales en no de los postes de luz. Pocos segundos después, Kurayami regresó dentro de la tienda.

"Hey, aquí está el polvo que robaron." dijo antes de lanzar las latas hacia el cajero-"Probablemente deberías llamar a la policía, decirles que están atrapados frente a la tienda.

"S-Sí, muchas gracias señor!" dijo el cajero. –"Pero, si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿quién es usted, señor?

"Sólo soy un viajero que ayuda a quienes más necesitan" dijo Kurayami saliendo de la tienda

Sus ojos se dieron cuenta que en ese momento Neo estaba caminando cerca del lugar

"Neo!" dijo Kurayami llamando la atención de la chica tri-color

Neo miro como sonrió ante el Grimm humano, Kurayami capto la sonrisa pero no era una sonrisa alegra sino una sonrisa triste.

"Neo que hiciste la noche anterior?" pregunto Kurayami

[Me tope con un amigo, es todo] escribió Neo

"Neo. Algo te sucede, si necesitas decirlo, estoy aquí para ayudarte" dijo Kurayami

Neo hizo una mueca antes de escribir pero lo que iba a decir fueron cortada cuando escuchó una televisión en la pantalla diciendo algunas noticias de última hora, ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver si era algo importante.

[Una familia fue asesinada ayer en la noche, hay indicios que el culpable había robado varios objetos de valor. Se sospecha que el criminal conocido como Roman Torchwick ha sido identificado en la escena. Acaso el famoso criminal decidio cambiar sus métodos y ahora asesina a ss victimas? Más preguntas como esas después del corte comercial] dijo la reportera

Neo frncio el ceño, como se atreven a culparlo. Kurayami noto la mirada de enojo de su amiga antes de mirar la imagen de ese tal Roman Torchwick.

Fue presentado a través de algunos disparos de una taza de un hombre sonriente de pelo naranja, con traje blanco

'Acaso el amigo que se refirió Neo, sea ese tipo?' pensó Kurayami antes de que Neo empezó a caminar–"Neo, espera!"

Los dos caminaron por la ciudad, Krayami trato de pedir respuestas pero estaba tan atrapado en su cabeza que casi no pudo oír un grito que venía de su izquierda.

Neo también escucho ese ruido como se dio cuenta que Kurayami se había ido. La chica napolitano decidio seguirlo.

Kurayami llego al lugar como se detuvo al lado de la pared. Cuando miró hacia a s izquierda vio a un par de faunos rodeados por tres hombres. El macho Fauno, que tenía orejas de lobo, estaba sangrando y magullado, mientras que la hembra estaba aterrorizada para él y para ella.

"¡Eso les enseñará, animales!" Uno de los asaltantes dijo

"Un montón de monstruos no merecen los mismos derechos que los humanos" dijo otro de los asaltantes

"-Tal vez deberías decirte eso" dijo Kurayami haciendo que todos los presentes giraran la cabeza.- "Pero, por supuesto, sólo estoy hablando de la experiencia. El hecho de que no puedas vivir tu vida sin herir a alguien porque son diferentes te hace un monstruo Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decirme?, puedes llamarme un monstruo por mis ojos rojos". Dijo mientras se acerca para enfrentarse a los matones a una gran velocidad golpeando a uno de ellos en en la cara, haciéndole caer, inconsciente- "Y no puedes dejar que esta buena gente esté en su cita, estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre desapruebe tu"

¿Por qué tu pequeño hijo de ..." El asaltante comenzó a decir, antes de recibir un golpe en el estomago haciendo caer, como se pudo notar que esta vez fe Neo quien apareció y noqueo al asaltante

El ultimo matón miro con miedo como corrio por su vida dejando a sus compañeros atrás

"Entonces, ¿ustedes están bien?"-preguntó Kurayami a la pareja de fauno.

"Si, gracias." Dijo la mujer, tomando el peso de su pareja.

"No hay problema, es lo que hago." Dijo Kurayami marchándose antes de detenerse a ver a su amiga –"Neo, vienes conmigo?"

Neo escribió un mensaje en su pergamino -[Kurayami…tenemos que hablar]

Kuraymi frunció el ceño por lo que lo mejor era hablar en un lugar privado, arriba de los tejados de los edificios.

"Entonces Neo, de que quieres hablar?" pregunto Kurayami

[No puedo seguir viajando contigo] escribió Neo con tristeza

"Y me puedes decir el por qué?" dijo Kurayami

[En el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me enseñaste grandes lecciones y ayudaste en mi formación, eres como el hermano mayor que siempre desee] escribió Neo con una pequeña sonrisa pero no duro mucho –[Pero es momento que emprenda mi propio camino por mi cuenta para poder saber el tipo de persona que seré. Por eso, es momento que nos separemos]

Kuraymi miro a s amiga quien lo miraba con sus ojos ligeramente llorando antes de suspirar…

"Neo…Tienes todo el derecho de saber lo que es mejor para ti y como tu amigo apoyare tu decisión" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa triste –"Sabia que ese día llegaría y el tiempo en que fuimos compañeros y amigos fue una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido"

Neo lo abrazo mientras las lagrimas corrían en ss ojos, Kurayami coloco su mano sobre su cabeza…

"Prométeme que sin importar los desafíos en que te enfrentes, jamás te rindas" hablo el Grimm humano

Neo asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y asintiendo

[Así que esto es el adiós…] escribió por última vez Neo

"No es un adiós…es un hasta luego ya que nos volveremos a ver" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa como los dos amigos se tomaran caminos distintos que los llevaran a grandes aventuras por delante…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	15. Chapter 14

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo es un cross con otra historia de un amigo ChronoJet Doragon llamado Kamen rider Gear, disfrútenlo**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento_

 **Capitulo 14: Un encuentro con los engranajes I**

Han pasado unos meses desde que Kurayami se separo de Neo y las cosas eran de lo más normal en los estándares del grimm humano…

Aun siguió su trabajo como caza recompensas aunque la actividad era casi escazas ya que a diferencia de Mistral, Vale tenían pocos criminales a cual llevar a la justicia y los que había eran difíciles de encontrar como por ejemplo Roman Torchwick que últimamente ha subido su lugar como el maestro del crimen.

En la mente de Kurayami seguía preguntándose que será lo que está haciendo su amiga en este tiempo, sólo desea que el camino que haya tomado fuera el correcto.

Otra cosa que ha mantenido ocupado el Grimm humano era detener algunos criminales, la mayoría delincuentes menores como algunos miembros del colmillo blanco, ha estado protegiendo tantos humanos como faunos por igual manteniendo la pequeña luz que este mundo le queda…

Ahora volviendo al trabajo, Kurayami tenía la misión de capturar a un asesino en serie llamado así mismo "The Killer", nombre poco original…

Entre la oscuridad se desplazo hasta llegar al lugar donde supuestamente residía el asesino, un viejo edificio que iba ser demolido mañana. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito proveniente del callejón como una persona salía de allí.

Pelo negro, piel blanca, capucha blanca y pantalones negros ambas prendas manchadas de sangre y un cuchillo como arma sujetada en la mano. Definitivamente era "The Killer" como aparecen en las fotos de los carteles de se busca pero algo extraño le pasaba.

Una marca de circuitos negros y rojos se marcó en su piel como se movían en su carne causando un grito del asesino. Pronto su cuchillo se fusiono con su cuerpo como ahora todo fue cubierto por estática negra…

"Qué demonios?!" dijo Kurayami sorprendido

El cuerpo del asesino se transformo en una criatura que Kurayami nunca antes había visto antes. La parte inferior era un verde agua con negro y líneas rojas formando un patrón zig-zag. Su pecho era blanco con tubos conectados a su piel hasta su brazo derecho que era un enorme cuchillo, su brazo izquierdo era negro con una hombrera en puntas color blanco. Su rostro era hecho de varios cables con una máscara blanca de ojos negro con una sonrisa retorcida

" _ **Graaahhhh!"**_

La criatura comenzó a cortar algunos postes con su cuchillo limpiamente. Las personas que rondaban empezaron a gritar y a huir de la criatura…

'Tengo de detenerlo' pensó Kurayami entrando a la acción

" _ **jijijiji…ese poder, siento ganas de hacer una masacre"**_ río el kaijin como se dirigió hacia un padre sosteniendo a su hija protegiéndola – _ **"Veamos el hombre o la niña?…mmm….Ya sé, ambos!"**_

Pero antes que pudiera levantar su brazo cuchillo recibió varios disparos por la espada haciendo gritar de dolor. En esa oportunidad el padre cargo a su hija y salieron corriendo. El Kaijin gruño al ver a su presa escapar como se dio la vuelta al ver una misteriosa persona encapuchada….

" _ **Quien se supone que eres?"**_ pregunto el kaijin

"Solo un simple viajero y la persona que te detendrá" dijo Kurayami sacando una de sus llaves

" _ **Quiero ver que lo intente! Serás mi primera víctima con este nuevo poder jajajajajja!"**_ río el kaijin

Kurayami frunció el ceño e inserto la llave en su arma

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

"Henshin…" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave en su arma

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

La secuencia de transformación comenzó como su cuerpo fue cubierto por la neblina oscura antes de desaparecer mostrando su armadura

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou! (a llegado)" dijo Kurayami como sus ojos se iluminaron mirando a s oponente

" _ **Oh…así que eres igual a mi?"**_ cuestiono el kaijin

"No soy como tú, y te lo mostrare" dijo Kurayami sujetando s arma transformándose en una espada cargando hacia el kaijin

El kaijin corrió al rider con su cuchillo, pero Grimm lo esquiva y hace un corte en el pecho del monstruo. El kaijin tropieza, el rider cambio el modo de su arma a una pistola y dispara, golpeando al kaijin una vez más.

 _ **"¡Te voy a asesinar!"**_ dijo el kaijin

Kurayami se prepara pero su oponente se movió y rápido logrando golpearlo en la cara por el puño del kaijin. El rider fue pateado hacia un cesto de basura, donde el kaijin se prepara para apuñalarlo.

'Es bueno pero no lo suficiente' pensó Kurayami esquivando el ataque y hace un corte en la pierna del kaijin, pero la herida comenzó sana, pero no tan rápido.

El rider cambia el modo de su arma en un bastón bo y golpea a su oponente varias veces y lo lanza contra una pared. El kaijin reacciona rápidamente y hace un corte violentamente en el pecho del rider haciendo que gruñera de dolor. El kaijin y lanza a su enemigo a la pared, e intenta empalarlo.

 _ **"Estás empezando a ponerme en mi lado malo! Pero esto termina ahora!"**_ grito el kaijin

"Ha terminado…pero para usted" dijo el rider cambiando su arma en su forma espada e insertando una llave en llave–"Death slash!"

 _ **Death Slash!**_

Kurayami patea al kaijin como da un salto y hace varios cortes a una velocidad increíble hasta que el monstruo grito de dolor antes de estallar en una explosión sorprendiendo al rider…

"Ok…eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Kurayami ya que generalmente sus explosiones eran de humo negro, pudo ver el cuerpo del asesino estaba de pie pero jadeando de dolor –"Lo importante es que evite que causara problemas, ahora por el dinero de la recompensa por su cabeza."

Pero antes de llevar al criminal a las autoridades sus sentidos lo alertaron como salto de repente esquivando unos disparos provenientes a su derecha.

'Y ahora que?' pensó el Grimm humano dándose laa velta hacia el origen de los disparos y se sorprendió

Caminando lentamente era un rider con una armadura dorada y cobre, el casco era de color cobre con dos grandes ojos verdes como un visor, y dos sobresalientes (parecidos al del casco de Decade), dos en cada lado de su casco de color rojo, en el torso una armadura dorada en el pecho y el 70% del estomago era negro lo demás era dorado, los brazos de color cobre y en el hombro derecho dos engranajes gigantes y en el izquierdo un sobresaliente dorado y piernas doradas

'Otro rider? Pero el poder que tiene no es como el mío, es más puro' pensó Kurayami analizando el nuevo persona

"Tenía el presentimiento que un Geariser estaba causando problemas en este mundo pero jamás vi uno de tu clase antes" dijo el rider sosteniendo na espada de doble filo con un engranaje en el centro

"Geariser?" pregunto Kurayami confundido

"Soy Kamen Rider Gear… Ahora, los engranajes de tú destino están en movimiento" dijo el rider llamado Gear cargando hacia el Grimm humano balanceando su espada

"Hey espera, creo que esto es un mal entendido!" dijo Kurayami bloqueando la huelga de la espada con su propia arma

"No me engañes. Usted es el causante de esta destrucción" dijo Gear lanzando una patada al estomago de Grimm

"No lo hice!" dijo Kurayami a la defensiva –"El que hizo todo esto era ese tipo" señalo el lugar donde estaba el culpable pero se había ido

"Tus trucos no me engañan Geariser" dijo Gear balanceando su espada realizando varias huelgas con su espada

"No es un truco, realmente el culpable estaba aquí," dijo Kurayami realizando un golpe al pecho de su oponente sacando chispas del impacto, lanzándolo a varios pies –"Mira, todo es un mal entendido. No soy uno de esos Geariser como tu llama. Yo soy un Kamen rider igual a usted" dijo

'Sus palabras parecen sinceras, pero realmente lo son?' pensó Gear levantándose sacando otro engranaje-"Solo abra una manera de probarlo" mutmuto mientras presiono el engranaje

 **[Gaim Gear, On]**

Presiono un botón en el centro del engranaje derecho de su cinturón (Gear Driver)

 **[Change Your Gear]**

Coloco el engranaje y lo giro, comenzando a sonar

 **[(Soiya!) Orange arms!** **HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

De repente, apareciendo por encima de Gear era una cremallera, abriéndose para revelar una naranja, pero no era el cítrico en sí, sino que era una esfera de metal pintada de naranja con clavos de metal en la superficie. La "naranja" descendió sobre su cabeza como su armadura cambio a un mono azul y luego, la 'naranja' se desmontaba, los lados se doblaban por la mitad para formar las almohadillas de los hombros, el plato del pecho con una línea negra en la parte superior y apoyado en la parte posterior era la parte superior de la naranja con la plata adentro hacia afuera. Además de eso, su casco cambio como era azul con una mothplate de plata, su visor se parecía a una rebanada de naranja como tenía un casco de samurái con la misma temática de la fruta

Su espada cambia como ahora parecía un gajo de naranja con filo y un mango azul mientras en la otra mano tenía una mezcla de katana y pistola de color azul. Gear se había convertido en... Kamen Rider Gaim!

"Se transformo nuevamente?!" dijo Kurayami sorprendido

"Este es mi escenario ahora!" dijo Gaim/Gear cargando hacia adelante

"No de nuevo!" se quejo Kurayami bloqueando de nuevo las huelgas de su espada.

La pelea se traslado hacia el parque como ambos riders peleaban sin descanso. Gaim/Gear realiza un golpe exitoso realizando un corte en Kurayami pero él responde con un corte en diagonal sacando chispas en el proceso. Kamen rider Grimm empuja el arma de Gaim/Gear fuera del camino antes de lanzar dos golpes a través del pecho

Gaim/Gear se recupera como jala una palanca de musou saber y dispara cuatro veces. Kurayami bloqueo las balas con su espada pero una logro impactarle en el hombro…

'Él es hábil y fuerte si pede pelear a la par conmigo' pensó Kurayami

"Es momento de terminar esto" dijo Gaim/Gear con su mano derecha tomo otro engranaje y lo activo

 **[Squash Gear, On]**

Y presiono un botón en el centro del engranaje izquierdo de su cinturón

 **[Set Your Finisher Gear]**

Y coloco el engranaje de su mano derecha en el engranaje izquierdo, empezando a sonar

 **[Soiya!]**

Y lo giro activándolo mientras Daidamaru y musou saber brillaron intensamente con una luz naranja

 **[Orange squash!]**

Kurayami se preparo pero giro su cabeza y noto que detrás de él era una flor amarilla. Volvio girar la cabeza en Gaim/Gear quien realizo una doble barra de energía en forma de cruz directo hacia él.

Kamen rider Grimm usa todas sus fuerzas bloqueando el ataque mientras era ligeramente arrastrado por la fuerza que poseía el ataque…

"No me rendiré!" grito Kurayami cortando la barra de energía por la mitad destruyéndola pero uso mucha de su energía…

Gaim/Gear miro con asombro y se dio cuenta la razón que decidió bloquear su ataque en vez de esquivarlo…

"He perdido…" dijo Gaim/Gear volviendo a s forma base

"Huh?" dijo Kurayami confundido por lo que dijo

"Pensé que ibas esquivar este ataque pero en vez de esto lo bloqueaste para proteger a una simple flor" dijo Gear –"Incluso aunque signifique sacrificarte, arriesgas tu vida por una simple flor…Esa amabilidad y fuerza altruista…No cabe duda que eres un Kamen rider después de todo"

"Eso era lo que trataba de decir…" dijo Kurayami

Gear quito ambos engranajes como su armadura desapareció. Debajo de la armadura era un chico de cabello negro con el lado izquierdo de color blanco, un jean azul, camisa azul metálico y chaqueta dorada con los hombres de color cobre, tenía una mirada neutra con ojos dorados y un cinturón con una hebilla dorada

"Mi nombre es Chrono Gear alias Kamen rider Gear" dijo Chrono presentándose extendiendo su mano

Kurayami inspecciono que no había nada malicioso en su acción como desactivo su armadura

 **Good Fight**

"Mi nombre es Kurayami. Alias Kamen rider Grimm" dijo Kurayami haciendo la misma acción como ambos riders hicieron n apretón de manos –"Ahora me puedes explicar acerca de esos Geariser, si me confundiste con uno?"

"Te lo explicare todo pero será en otra parte, aquí hay demasiados testigos" dijo Chrono

Kurayami noto que habian varias personas observando y algunos co sus pergaminos en la manos. El Grimm humano asintio como los dos riders corriendo antes que llegara la policía…

Sin embargo observando a la escena era el asesino mirando mientras suspiro de alivio como logro escapar y estar a salvo…

" _ **Fallaste en tu trabajo, Knife…"**_ una voz dijo antes que las sombras se reuniron dando forma a una figura demoniaca

"L-Lo siento señor, aun era nuevo controlando este maravilloso poder que me ha dado. Le prometo que la próxima vez hare un mejor trabajo" dijo "the Killer"

La figura lo miro antes de responder – _ **"De acuerdo, tienes otra oportunidad pero será la ultima"**_

"Mucha gracias Señor Leviathan" dijo el criminal antes del suelo habian otros engranajes negros

" _ **Llevate estos engranajes y forma un ejército para asegurar tu victoria, usalos para estas criaturas de tu mundo llamadas Grimms. Ttengo curiosidad en como afectara estos engranajes a ellos"**_ dijo Leviathan

"Si, señor. Como ordene" dijo el criminal antes que la sombra volvió a ser como era antes –"Prometo cumplir su misión, señor y de paso eliminare a este supuesto héroe una vez por todas!" sonrió antes de escapar una sonrisa maniaca como todo fue consumido por la oscuridad

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo es un cross con otra historia de un amigo ChronoJet Doragon llamado Kamen rider Gear, disfrútenlo**

 **Ps: Kamen rider Gear es la creación de ChronoJet Doragon, la tiene en su cuenta, él me permitió usarlo, no soy dueño de Gear sino de ChronoJet**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento_

 **Capitulo 15: Un encuentro con los engranajes II**

El sol brillaba en Vale como los ciudadanos pasaban con tranquilidad, mientras que en una cafetería se encontraba Kurayami con su nuevo amigo Chrono conocido como Kamen rider Gear. El nuevo rider le explico que venía de una dimensión alterna sorprendiendo al Grimm humano ya que entendía sobre mundos alternos era una posibilidad pero tener un visitante de uno de esos mundos en frente de él, era algo nuevo…

Chrono le conto acerca de todo los Kamen riders que existen en su mundo como las posibles realidades. Desde el primero que dio inicio de todo, Ichigo y los Showa riders como Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, Zx, Black, Black RX, Shin, Zo, J; además de la nueva generación como llamada Heisei… Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz (555), Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, Decade, W (Double), OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-aid y uno nuevo que no aun intenta tener información pero se le conoce como Build.

Le conto sobre los Dark riders, los riders que tomaron el camino del mal y del caos. También le conto sobre los riders que una vez existieron pero que dejaron de existir por diferentes acciones…

Otra cosa que le explico es la razón a la que vino al mundo de Kruyamai como se le conoce además como el mundo Remnant. Resulta que un grupo de monstruos conocido como los Geariser dirigidos por Leviathan planean dominar las realidades creando ejercidos mediante a engranajes oscuros convirtiendo tanto objetos como humanos en más Geariser y es el deber de Chrono detenerlos viajando en diferentes mundos de riders para tener aliados para la batalla final con Leviathan…

Kurayami tomo su tiempo procesando toda esta información mientras bebía una taza de té negro

"Sin duda es un problema" dijo el Grimm humano

"Lo es…Una pregunta el criminal que se convirtió en un geariser, pudiste destruir su engranaje?" pregunto Chrono tomando una taza de café

"Según como me explicaste de ellos el engranaje negro sale del lugar donde la víctima fue insertado una vez que son derrotados, correcto?" dijo Kurayami con su propia pregunta recibiendo un asentamiento del rider alterno –"Entonces no, no vi ningún engranaje saliendo de su cuerpo"

"Mmm…Eso significa que aun lo debe poseer en alguna parte y es peligroso que siga suelto" dijo Chrono

'Lo que me preocupa si es que "ella" lo descubre, si logra tener uno de esos engranajes negros…no quiero imaginarme lo que pueda suceder a continuación' pensó Kurayami antes de bajar su taza de té –"Lo mejor es que busquemos en toda la ciudad para encontrarlo antes que decida atacar de nuevo"

"Estoy de acuerdo con esto, Grimm" dijo Chrono

"Mi nombre es Kurayami" corrigió el Grimm humano

"Tú titulo es Kamen rider Grimm, por eso te llamo Grimm…es más fácil llamarte así que por tu nombre" dijo Chrono

"Pero la gente podría sospechar de mi" dijo Kurayami en voz baja

"Sospechar de ti? No es que fueras un grimm humano o algo por el estilo" dijo Chrono

"Pues…yo" dijo Kurayami al darse cuenta que hablo de más-"*suspiro* Como sea, lo mejor es que empecemos con la búsqueda"

Chrono asintió como saco varios engranajes de diferente colores –"Déjame encargarme de ellos" dijo presionando uno de ellos

 **[Hawk]**

El engranaje de color rojo se convirtió en una especie de maquina con forma de un halcón, presiono los siguientes engranajes como cada uno tomo forma de un animal excepto el ultimo que tomo otra forma

 **[Spider] [ Salamander] [UFO]**

"G-Autómatas, necesito que localicen a cualquier señal de Geariser" dijo Chrono como sus maquinas emitieron unos sonidos antes de cada uno irse por su cuenta –"Ellos nos facilitaran en la búsqueda de ese Geariser mientras nosotros los buscaremos en otras aéreas de la cuidad"

"Entendido, vamos" dijo Kurayami antes que una mesera llega y dejara un pastel en su mesa

"Después de que termine mi pastel" dijo Chrono comiendo el dulce causando al Grimm humano caerse un poco con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Amber caminaba para buscar algunos cristales de polvo para su arma. Aun cuando Ozpin dijo que no tiene ir por su cuenta a la ciudad, Amber solo respondió que iba a conseguir algunos equipos para su arma y que estará bien, ella podía cuidarse por sí misma pero Ozpin le recordó lo ocurrido hace unos meses…

Desde el incidente contra sus atacantes, la doncella necesitaba perfeccionar sus habilidades para estar preparada cuando ellos vuelvan a intentar atacarla…

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que ella estaba pensando desde ese incidente…

Era acerca de la persona que la salvo, ese personaje llamado Kurayami…

'Un Grimm humano…Por qué lo conozco? Nunca lo he visto antes pero por alguna razón lo conozco' pensó Amber con su mano en la barbilla –"Y por qué él me llamo Fall? Ugh! En serio Ozpin me saca del juicio! Él sabe acerca de Kurayami pero no me responde' coloca ambas manos en su cabeza antes de darse cuenta que las personas la miraban

La doncella camino de prisa de la vergüenza antes de caminar normalmente

"Debo tener más atención en mi entorno" dijo Amber antes de volver a sus pensamientos –'Ese Grimm humano…Kurayami…es algo lindo' sus mejillas ligeramente se ruborizaron pero se dio cuenta y sacudió su cabeza –"En que estoy pensando?! Uff…mejor me apuro y voy a la tienda de polvo"

Sin darse cuenta observando entre la sombra unos ojos brillantes en búsqueda de sed de sangre brillaban

" _ **mi próxima víctima a la vista"**_ dijo "The Killer" antes de mirar a tres figuras a su lado – _ **"Ya saben que hacer"**_

Las tres figuras liberan un ligero gruñido como desaparecieron en las sombras

" _ **Lord Levathan estará complacido sobre el nuevo geariser que nacerá en esa chica"**_ dijo The Killer desapareciendo al igual que sus aliados

En la tienda Amber consiguió lo que necesitaba para mejorar su arma y salió de la tienda

"Fue más fácil de encontrar de lo que pensé. Le dije a Ozpin estaría bien en la ciudad" se dijo a si misma

Al caminar noto una figura en un callejos, era una forma animal cuadrúpedo con ojos rojos y armadura osea blanca…

"Un Grimm! Como es que llego pasando por la seguridad de Vale?!" dijo Amber como de pronto el Grimm salió corriendo de su vista –"Debería avisar a Ozpin pero es mejor que lo detenga antes que dañe a algún inocente"

La doncella de otoño siguió al Grimm con su arma preparada hasta que lo perdió de vista…

"Mierda, a donde se fue?" dijo Amber como pronto un aura oscura , giro su mirada como ahora tres grimms más se habían reunido pero eran diferentes de cualquier especie que haya visto, eran más humanoides –"Que es lo que-"

No pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió de nuevo el aura oscura como estaba cerca de donde estaba, giro de nuevo su rostro y ve una criatura con un enorme cuchillo en su brazo derecho y un rostro con una sonrisa siniestra

 _ **"Shhhh ... Vete a dormir ..."**_ dijo Knife geriser como exhalo un humo negro en el rostro de la doncella

Al momento de respirar el humo los ojos de Amber se cerraron como cayo dormida al suelo…

" _ **Mph…me hubiera gustado matarla pero tengo mejores planes para ella"**_ dijo el kaijin tomando el cuerpo de la mujer – _ **"Vamos al escondite"**_

Los "grimms" gruñeron como los cuatro desaparecieron en la sombra sin darse cuenta que un pequeño autómata de engranaje observaba en lo alto del cielo…

Bip…bip

UFO G-Autómata siguió la señal del geariser hasta saber hacia dónde se encontraban como empezó emitir su propia señal para que su dueño lo localizara…

De vuelta con Kurayami y Chrono, ambos riders habian comenzado a buscar al geariser hasta que pronto el Grimm humano escucho unos pitidos provenientes del reloj de Chrono

"Qué es?" pregunto él

"Parece que no de mis autómatas encontró al geariser, esta en una bodega de los puertos" informo Chrono

"Entonces debemos ir de inmediato" dijo Kurayami como ambos riders fueron a la ubicación del enemigo

Mientras tanto en la bodega, Amber poco a poco comenzó a despertar

'Que acaba de pasar?' se pregunto antes que una voz llamara su atención

" _ **Buenos días, sol. Dormiste bien?"**_ dijo Knife geariser

"Quién o qué es lo que eres?" dijo Amber a punto de usar los poderes de la doncella antes de darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

Varias otras personas estaban en su misma posición, atados e incapaces de hacer algo. Amber maldijo ya que Ozpin le dijo que no podía usar sus poderes en público, dejando a la doncella sin otras opciones…

" _ **No es de tus asuntos primor…"**_ dijo Knife geariser antes de mirar al publico – _ **"Bueno damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a esta ocasión en especial…Ustedes han sido seleccionados para un gran propósito, servir al poderoso Lord Leviathan y convertirse en sus leales súbditos geariser al igual que su servidor"**_

Pronto una luz ilumina una jaula donde habían tres Beowolfs alterados, sus cuerpos eran más humanos pero conservaban sus rasgos bestiales como tenían mayor armadura ósea pero había algo diferente en vez de esa luz roja de sus ojos eran reemplazados por una morada. A su lado era una enorme jaula donde había un Ursa

" _ **Se están preguntando como lo hare y se los demostrare con este Grimm voluntario"**_ dijo Knife Geariser acercándose a la jaula e insertando un engranaje negro dentro del Grimm

El Ursa ruge de dolor como su cuerpo era cubierto por estatica negra hasta transformarse en una versión de ella más humanoide con rasgos iguales a los Beowolfs presentados anteriormente.

Amber como las otras personas se sorprendieron como algunos temblaron del miedo…

" _ **Lo que vieron es como afecta a los grimms, y ahora verán cómo afecta a un ser humano, comenzando por…ti"**_ dijo Knife Geariser apuntando a Amber _ **-"Descuida no dolerá…mucho, jajajaja!"**_

Amber se estaba cansando con esas palabrerías como estaba a punto de usar la magia de las doncellas desobedenciendo a Ozpin, ella era la única que podía salvar a esas personas…

Como el Geariser se acercaba a ella, pronto un objeto volador lo golpeo en la mano soltando el engranaje…

" _ **Gack! Quien hizo esto?!"**_ dijo Kinfe Geariser antes de mirar al otro lado del almacen…

"Eso sería nosotros" dijo Kurayami como él y Chronos aparecieron…

"Kurayami…" dijo Amber al ver a su misterioso salvador una vez más y una parte de ella se sentía feliz por eso…

" _ **Usted otra vez?"**_ dijo Kinfe Geasier antes de escapar una risa – _ **"Bueno, Bueno…pensé que tendría que yo ir a buscarte pero ya que estás aquí me encargare personalmente y veo que trajiste un amigo…será perfecto para mis amigos jugar con el…Grimms Geariser!"**_

Los Beowolfs Geariser abrieron la jaula dejando liberar al Urse Geariser como los cuatro grimms mutados rugieron para pelear…

"Estas listo?" dijo Kurayami insertando su llave en su arma

 **Dangerous Grimm**

"Siempre estoy listo" dijo Chrono sacando dos Gears y los coloca en la hebilla

 **[PRINCIPAL GEARS, CONNECT]**

El cinturon de Chrono empezo a hacer aparecer engranajes, tomo uno y lo activo

 **GEAR, ON**

Lo coloca en la hebilla mientras Kurayami gira su llave

"HENSHIN!" gritan los dos como Kurayami golpea su llave y Chrono gira los engranajes

 **Danger! Danger! Death and Crisis! Dangerous Grimms!**

El humo aparece y el Grimm humano se convirtió en Kamen rider Grimm mientras el cuerpo de Chrono fe cubierto en su armadura convirtiéndose en Kamen rider Gear

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" dijo Kurayami como su arma se transformo en una katana

"Kamen rider Gear, en línea" dijo Chrono empuñando su espada

" _ **Ataquen!"**_ grito Knife Geariser como él y los g-grimms cargaron

"Ahora, los engranajes de sus destinos están en movimiento!" declaro Gear como ambos riders saltaron al ataque

La lucha comience…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	17. Chapter 16

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo es un cross con otra historia de un amigo ChronoJet Doragon llamado Kamen rider Gear, disfrútenlo**

 **Ps: Kamen rider Gear es la creación de ChronoJet Doragon, la tiene en su cuenta, él me permitió usarlo, no soy dueño de Gear sino de ChronoJet**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento_

 **Capitulo 15: Un encuentro con los engranajes III**

"Ahora, los engranajes de sus destinos están en movimiento!" declaro Gear como ambos riders saltaron al ataque

Kinfe soltó una risa psicótica y se lanzó hacia adelante, con el cuchillo extendido para apuñalar a Kurayami. Pero el rider grimm simplemente hizo una pirueta y se alejó del camino y le dio una patada, Gear lanzo su puño chocando contra el cráneo de un Beowolfs geariser incrustándolo en el suelo, el impacto fue fuerte que sacudió la tierra ligeramente haciendo el monstruo convertirse en humo negro cayendo el engranaje rompiéndose en pedazos…

"Uno menos, faltan tres" dijo Gear como estaba rodeado de los demás grimms geariser

Knife intentó apuñalar su cuchillo en el estómago de Kurayami, pero él actuó rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago del geariser, empujándolo fuera de él y retrocediendo también.

" _ **Ya me canse de jugar contigo"**_ dijo Knife levantando su brazo cuchillo hacia adelante - _ **"Veamos si puedes con esto!"**_

El engranaje negro se sale de su brazo como se vuelve a insertar

 _ **{Knife Geariser, On!}**_

Estatica negra y dorada cubrió su cuerpo como sufría una transformación. Su otro brazo se convirtió en n cuchillo como su cuerpo se adelgazo saliendo varias filas de pequeñas cuchillas, grandes púas salieron de su hombro, muslos y talones, su rostro dio un giro haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran boca abajo como s boca apuntando hacia arriba se abrió más como un ojo salió de allí

 _ **Rwaaaaahhhhh!**_

"Oh genial, eso es grandioso" dijo Kurayami con sarcasmo

Gear esquiva el ataque de garra del Urse geariser mientras le explica a su compañero lo que acaba de pasar –"Quizás debí habértelo avisado pero los Geariser pueden subir de nivel, ese nivel es el Nivel 2, ten cuidado ahora es más poderoso, el nivel 2 hace ligeros cambios, ten cuidado y derrótalo antes de que suba a otro nivel"

" _ **Jajajaja es momento qe The Killer, te destripe!"**_ grito Knife Geariser blandiendo ambos cuchillos haciendo movimientos altamente rápidos de empalamiento

'Mierda' maldijo Kurayami esquivando sus ataques

Amber estaba mirando la batalla peor no se quedaría atrás, haciendo lo posible que nadie lo notara uso su majia de doncella para cortar sus ataduras como estaba libre, mira en la mesa su arma y fue rápidamente por ella pero Knife se dio cuenta como apareció delante de ella y descendió su cuchillo pero fallo ya que Kurayami tomo a la doncella antes que el cuchillo la golpeara…

"Por poco" suspiro Gear sacando haciendo una barra oblicua cortando al segundo Beowolfs geariser a la mitad antes de convertirse en humo y el engranaje destruido

"Fall estás bien?" dijo Kurayami

"S-Si" dijo Amber antes de darse cuenta en como la llamo –"Espera, mi nombre es Amber Autumn " le dijo como se levanto –"Quien es esa Fall y por qué alguna razón te conozco?"

Antes que Kurayami pudiera responderle reacciono como bloqueo ambas cuchillas del geariser antes de patearlo hacia atrás…

"Hey Fa- digo Amber, en este momento estoy ocupado, así que sería mejor que no me distraigas por favor" dijo Kurayami como cargo hacia el geariser mientras su arma se transformo en una guadaña

Amber frunció el ceño, ella no era una distracción –'Le mostrare pero primero debo sacar a los civiles lejos de esto…'

Gear se pone a la defensiva como quedaba solamente dos grimms geariser

"Tengo algo especial para ustedes dos" dijo sacando un nuevo engranaje y lo activa

 **[Blade Gear, On]**

Presiono un botón en el centro del engranaje derecho de su cinturón (Gear Driver)

 **[Change Your Gear]**

Coloco el engranaje y lo giro, comenzando a sonar

 **[Turn Up!]**

La energía azul salió del cinturón y formó un rectángulo vertical de energía. También mostró un cuadro de un escarabajo con una as en él. El rectángulo vertical de energía se dirigió hacia Gear, con el último simplemente caminando a través de él. Cuando se completó la transformación, apareció un hombre de traje azul marino con armadura de plata en el pecho había una gran as de espadas, también estaba en su hebilla roja. Las almohadillas de los hombros eran planos con decoraciones doradas en los brazos y la a en la parte superior. Las bandas de oro estaban envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y tiras de metal entrecruzadas estaban en las botas. El casco era azul con una cara de plata con dos grandes ojos rojos y un solo cuerno se levantaba, emulando un escarabajo rinoceronte….Gear ahora era Kamen rider Blade

"Y para mi siguiente truco" dijo Blade/Gear colocando un segundo engranaje al lado del blade gear y lo activo

 **[Mach, Gear on!]**

Presiona el boton del engranaje derecho de su Driver dos veces  
 **[COME ON ATTACK GEAR]**

Un holograma cuadrada de un jaguar apareció y fue absorbida en el pecho del rider. Cargo hacia adelante con gran velocidad y con su espada ahora conocida como Blay Rouzer recorta a los grimms.

Rápidamente saca otro engranaje y hace lo mismo que el anterior

 **[Lighting Slash, Gear on!]**

 **[COME ON ATTACK GEAR]**

Dos hologramas más aparecieron, uno era la de un ciervo con marcas de electricidad y la segunda un lagarto que en lugar de cola era una cuchilla

Blade/Gear balanceo su espada creando un corte cargado con electricidad, el Ursa geariser reacciono a tiempo esquivando el ataque pero su compañero no lo logro como fue destruido…

"Mmm… según me conto Kurayami, los grimms no son muy listos pero este logro esquivarlo, es como si se estuviera volviendo más listo…" dijo Gear

" _ **Eliminar…"**_ hablo el Ursa geariser dando que la teoría del rider era cierta, el Grimm se volvía más inteligente en su estado de geariser. Las noticias empeoraron como el engranaje negro salió de su brazo como se inserto de nuevo

 _ **{Grimm,Geariser On!}**_

El cuerpo del Ursa Geariser comenzó a cambiar haciéndose más grande. Las placas óseas de huesos empezaron a expandirse hacia cubrir las zonas que antes no tenían protección. Largas puáis de huesos brotaron en sus hombros, codos, espalda mientras una de sus garras fuero más gruesas y cortantes mientras la otra adquirieron una forma humana pero conservando sus rasgos de osos. El lado izquierdo de la máscara se agrieto hasta romperse revelando un vacio en lugar de una cara, el ojo izquierdo que se vuelva de color verde radiactivo. Levantando su brazo lo coloca en su cabeza como estaba sacando algo resultando ser una espada hecha de hueso con un lado con filo

" _ **Rwoahhh!"**_ rugió el Grimm mirando fijamente al rider – _ **"Destruir a mis enemigos hasta hacerlos trizas!"**_

"Quiero haber si lo intentas Yogi" dijo Blade/Gear como su enemigo cargo

Kurayami y Knife Geariser chocan sus cuchillas repetidamente, con suficiente fuerza para crear pequeñas chispas. Knife comenzó a empujar hacia adelante, forzando lentamente a Kurayami a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras tenían, a todos los efectos, una pelea de espada. Rapidamente el rider patea los cuchillos dando distancia…

" _ **Que pasa? Estas cansado?"**_ dijo Knife en burla

"No, simplemente estoy entrando en calor" respondió Kurayami sacando la llave Death Stalker, lo inserta y lo gira en su arma

 _ **Death Stalker!**_

"Grimm….change!" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave como otra vez es cubierto por una niebla oscura

 _ **Escorpión del infierno! El maestro de los venenos!**_

Un movimiento de corte divide la neblina como ahora estaba en su forma Death Stalker…

Knife estaba ligeramente sorprendido pero no le importo como volvió a atacar, pero Kurayami se las arregló para coger a su oponente un poco de guardia, balanceando la katana en un ángulo tal que fue capaz de cortar claramente en su mejilla, dejando un corte bastante grande. Luego siguió inmediatamente apuñalando la hoja en su brazo. Knife gritó de dolor mientras el rider lo golpea con el pie en el estómago, forzándolo hacia atrás.

El geariser cargo con rapidez como se movió en el punto ciego del rider y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo pero una ráfaga de fuego lo impacto haciendo el geariser chocar contra la pared. Kurayami miro la dirección del tiro y resulto ser Amber…

"Ya saque a todos los rehenes, por cierto…de nada" dijo la doncella

"Podía haberlo tomado" dijo Kurayami antes de suspirar –"Pero igual gracias"

" _ **Nghhh…"**_ grño Knife levantándose como el ataque le dolio –" _ **Muy bien, ya no seré el señor asesino amable. Los cortare hasta hacerlos confetis!"**_ grito haciendo chocar sus cuchillos entre sí con una mirada loca

Amber se acerco al rider –"Te importa si te hecho una mano?" pregunto

"No le veo problemas pero mantente cerca de mi" dijo Kurayami

"No me trates como si fuera una niña. Se cuidarme por mi misma!" dijo Amber frunciendo el ceño

" _ **Mueran!"**_ grito Knife cargando hacia ellos…

"Listo Amber" dijo Kurayami regresando a su forma base y cambiando su arma en forma de fusil de asalto

"Lista!" dijo Amber concentrando un poco del poder de la doncella

Antes que el kaijin pudiera reaccionar recibió una andada de disparos de energía y una fuerte ráfaga de viento que cortaba su piel….

" _ **Graaaahhhh!"**_ grito Knife retrocediendo como se sentía más débil y sin fuerzas para seguir peleando

De vuelta con Gear…El Ursa geraiser y Blade/Gear chocaron sus espadas, , un CLANG fuerte resonante se escucho del golpe del acero. El Ursa se interrumpió primero, hundió la espada y luego cargó el hombro contra Blade/Gear, siguiendo con una barra hacia arriba que envió al rider en el aire.

Saltando para encontrarse con su oponente, el kaijin grimm cortó tres veces y luego giró hacia adelante con una barra inclinada hacia abajo que empujó a Blade/Gear de nuevo al suelo, de frente.

El Ursa geariser saltó hacia atrás y sostuvo el filo de su espada hacia el suelo una vez más. Mientras su oponente se recuperaba, lo lanzó hacia arriba hacia el rider.

Blade/Gear rápidamente saca el engranaje Mach y lo activa como desapareció en un borrón, dejando el ataque del kaijin chocar contra el suelo.

" _ **Qué ?!"**_ dijo el Ursa

Fue recompensado con una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se tambalea hacia adelante como Blade/Gear hace un corte profunde de la armadura haciendo que la sangre del Grimm salpicara, el rider repitió su ataque hasta lanzar al kaijin atrás chocando contra el otro geariser

Blade/Gear regreso a su forma normal como se acerco hacia su aliado rider y su amiga

"Grimm, Hay que terminar con esto antes que se recuperen" dijo Gear sacando su engranaje final y lo inserta en su cinturón activándolo

 **[FINISHER GEAR, ON]**

"De acuerdo" dijo Kurayami sacando una llave y lo inserta en la ranura de su cintura –"Death Kick!"

 **[Set Your Finisher Gear]/ Death Kick!**

Los geariser se levantaron con dificultas antes de dares cuenta que ambos riders dieron un salto como Kurayami hace un giro antes de estirar su pierna mientras Gear levanta como su pierna era cubierto de engranajes de energía

"GEAR DESTINY KICK!/ Haaaaa!" gritaron ambos riders como impactan en los kaijins creando una enorme explosión…

El Ursa Geariser se desintegro en humo mientras Kinfe regreso a su forma humana, él estaba inconsciente como el engranaje salió de su cuchillo y se destruyo

Los dos riders se levantaron victoriosos como ellos ganaron. Amber miro con una ligera sonrisa antes que su pergamino comenzó a sonar, al verificar el código pertenecía a Ozpin…

"Genial, oigan podrian venir conmigo para explicarme algunas cosas…" dijo Amber para darse cuenta que ambos riders se habían marchado y el criminal aun seguía inconsciente en el suelo –"Maldita sea" gruño con cansancio antes de contestar su pergamino –"Hola, hey Ozpin…si estoy bien, etto..Sé que sonara raro pero…podría llamar a Qrow para ir a buscarme en los puertos…y si también a la policía ya que tengo a "The Killer" inconsciente al lado mio…Si, explicare lo sucedido…Nos vemos"

Corto el llamado como suspiro frotándose las sienes, realmente sólo quería que el día terminara y descansar pero aún quería saber quién era Kurayami y ese personaje conocido como Gear, donde estarán ahora?

En la ciudad, Kurayami y Chrono se encontraba en los tejados de los edificios como para el rider de otra dimensión tenía que marcharse…

"Mi trabajo termino" dijo Chrono mirando el atardecer –"Ahora debo viajar a otro mundo para detener a cualquier geariser en el camino y a Leviathan una vez por todas"

"Fue divertido haber luchado hombro a hombro" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa

"Lo mismo digo, Grimm" dijo Chrono levantando su mano

Kurayami asintió como hizo lo mismo y ambos rider hicieron un apretón de manos. De pronto una luz brilla allí como ambos riders se separaron y se dieron cuenta que tenían algo en sus manos. Al verlos resulto ser un Engranaje con la imagen Kamen rider Grimm en la mano de Chromo mientras en la mano de Kurayami era una llave con el logo de Kamen rider Gear…

"Parece que ganamos una nueva potencia" dijo Chrono

"Eso veo" dijo Kurayami

Chrono activo otro engranaje el cual tomo la forma de una motocicleta de color bronce, en el interior de ambas ruedas se veía algo parecido a un engranaje, por no olvidar que cercano a los manubrios había un espacio para colocar un engranaje, además de tres botones al lado de ese espacio, uno rojo, uno verde y el ultimo azul, este era el Gear Machine, el joven inmediatamente se subió en la motocicleta y presiono el botón azul y se abrió delante del Gear Machine un portal Dimensional apareció…

"Nos vemos" dijo Chrono acelerando hasta que él y su motocicleta pasaron el portal y desaparecieron…

Kurayami miro el lugar donde estaba el portal y lego a su nueva llave antes de sonreir preguntándose si se volverán a encontrarse en algún futuro…pero es eso es algo que el tiempo dira…

Mientras tanto en un reino lejos de las dimensiones con el cielo cubierto en la oscuridad una figura estaba sentado en su trono…

 _ **"Nunca debí confiar en ese humano pero me llamo la atención sobre el efecto de mis engranajes en esas criaturas llamadas Grimms...Me han dado una idea"**_ dijo un ser humanoide de color verde radioactivo con varios engranajes negros incrustados en su cuerpo, cuernos curvos, un ala demoniaca como la otra era mecánica, largas garras y dientes filosos este era el demonio poderoso líder de los geariser, Levathan- _ **"Sólo si usted me permite hacerlo…"**_

Lo que estaba mirando el demonio era un portal donde una figura oscura estaba mirándolo, no se podía ver con claridad pero su figura definitivamente era femenina

"Usted tiene la libertad de usar a mis creaciones a cambio que usted me permita quedarme con esos engranajes suyos y usarlos para mi beneficios…" dijo la mujer como un poco de luz iluminaba mostrando su piel blanca y ojos rojos

" _ **Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Salem…"**_ dijo Leviathan con una sonrisa como una Renmant se le avecina una nuevo problema en sus vidas

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	18. Chapter 17

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo es un cross con otra historia de un amigo ChronoJet Doragon llamado Kamen rider Gear, disfrútenlo**

 **Ps: Kamen rider Gear es la creación de ChronoJet Doragon, la tiene en su cuenta, él me permitió usarlo, no soy dueño de Gear sino de ChronoJet**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Es una labor muy difícil ganar el afecto de un gato; será tu amigo si siente que eres digno de su amistad_

 **Capitulo 17: La gata de las sombras…**

'Maldita sea, realmente necesito un trago de cerveza helada después de un largo día de trabajo' pensó Kurayami como se encontraba de vuelta en el bosque afueras de Vale.

Tenía como trabajo capturar un criminal pero lamentablemente falleció siendo comido por los grimms mientras trataba de escapar de ser capturado por Kurayami. La persecución tomo casi un día, el Grimm humano admitía que ese criminal era realmente escurridizo si lograba pasar por alto sobre sus sentidos superiores… Además que tuvo algunos que otros inconvenientes con el colmillo blanco que estaban asaltando a otra tienda y casi matar al dueño, es la veinteava vez que otro atentado de ellos ha ocurrido en este año

Un año ha pasado y las cosas en Vale han tenido algunos problemas, primero con los ataques del colmillo blanco durante las protestas de los faunos por su igualdad y los ataques a las tiendas que no permiten o no aceptan a los faunos.

Aunque aceptaba el karma en esas personas que trataban mal a los faunos igual no le agradaba la manera que ahora está actuando el colmillo blanco hacia las personas, entre ellos inocentes que están a favor de los faunos como entre su propia especie…

" G-Guh ..." murmuró una voz suavemente hacia su izquierda con dolor.

Al oír esto, Kurayami entrecerró sus ojos cerrados- " Debo estar realmente cansado si estoy escuchando voces" dijo siguiendo su camino

" M-mi pierna ..." Murmuró la voz una vez más, haciendo que el Grimm humano se diera cuenta que no era su imaginación quien le jugaba una broma

"Muy bien, alguien realmente necesita mi ayuda y seguramente será una chica… En serio no importa el tiempo que este, esto se está haciendo rutina para mi" murmuro Kurayami como empezó a buscar el origen de la voz

Mientras más se acercaba podía notar la destrucción masiva que lo rodeaba, el Grimm humano le rodeó la boca con las manos.

"¡ALGUIEN AHÍ!" Gritó Kurayami, mientras miraba a su alrededor, sólo para encontrar el sonido de un susurro una vez más.

" P-Por...aquí ..." Murmuró la voz una vez más

Kurayami siguió la voz hacia lo que parecía ser un árbol caído, el Grimm humano movió rápidamente sus manos bajo el objeto masivo antes de levantarlo a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, mostrando lo que parecía ser una pierna aplastada debajo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo arrojo el arbol, permitiéndole ver a una mujer acostada de costado con su tobillo aplastado.

La mujer tenía el cabello largo y negro caía como cascada por la piel de oliva como por debajo de sus hombros y detrás de su espalda, sólo oscurecida por su larga camisa blanca que abrazaba su cuerpo hasta el de pantalones largos negros metidos en un conjunto de botas. Sin embargo, había dos cosas que Kurayami había notado mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia la mujer de abajo.

Primero ella era una fauno ya que sobre su cabeza tenia un conjunto de orejas de gato morada y negro

Y en segundo llevaba máscara blanca en la cara, oscureciendo la parte superior de su cara. Kurayami conocía esa máscara, pertenecía al colmillo blanco…

Con un simple sacudida de cabeza, se inclinó hacia abajo junto a la mujer antes de acercarse a su rostro, sólo para ver cómo ella le disparaba la mano y le cogía la muñeca con un agarre algo débil

. " ¿Qué ... vas a hacer ... a mí ..." Preguntó la joven mujer

o Kurayami con sonrisa mientras movía suavemente la mano de su agarre antes de bajar la mano por encima de la mascarilla antes de tirar de ella, mostrando angustiados ojos ámbar y el miedo montado debajo.

"No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa sincera- "¿Hay otra parte de tu cuerpo que te duela que no sea tu tobillo? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que es la único área dañada antes de tratar de curarla""

La mujer de ojos ámbar y cabello negro se quedó mirándolo unos instantes antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

" Me-me duele un poco el pecho ... Pero creo que solo fue un simple golpe ... Aparte de eso creo ... Estoy bien ..." Murmuró la chica

Kurayami asintió mientras sacaba su arma que se transformo en un guante, iba hacer lo mismo cuando trato la herida de Amber

Saco la llave dorada y lo inserto en el guantelete como lo acerco a la joven chica

"Q-Qué... estás h-haciendo?" -preguntó la niña

"No es obvio, voy a curar tu herida" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave

 ** _Healing hope_**

Pequeñas partículas de luz volaban del guante hacia el cuerpo de la chica principalmente en el pie. La chica sintió un ligero dolor antes que poco a poco ya no empezaba a dolerle…

Luego de unos segundos Kurayami alejo el guante y mirando a la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa –"Listo, la herida fue tratada"

"Qué?" dijo la chica con mirada confundida

"Que ya trate tu herida, puedes comprobarla tu misma" dijo Kurayami

La chica estaba dudosa antes sus palabras antes de hacerle caso y comenzó a levantarse, sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta que su pie no le dolía y podía estar de pie sin molestar…

"C-Como hiciste esto?" pregunto la chica al hombre encapuchado

"Es magia" respondió Kurayami con una sonrisa ya que era cierto

" ¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Eres faunus como yo?" Preguntó la chica, su voz suave mientras miraba fijamente a la persona encapuchada pensando que estaba escondiendo sus rasgos animales

"No soy un fauno pero tranquila no estoy en contra de tu especie. Pienso que los faunos son seres sorprendentes y deben tener el mismo respeto que como cualquier ser vivo" dijo Kurayami antes de mirar hacia el cielo como las nubes oscuras habían cubierto el cielo y empezando a caer gotas de agua

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la niña parecía estrechar los ojos como una sola gotita golpeó su nariz y viajó por su mejilla.

"Será mejor encontrar un lugar donde pasar la lluvia ya que estamos muy lejos de la ciudad" dijo Kurayami

La chica asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva que tenía espacio suficiente para los dos

"Estaremos bien por un tiempo hasta que cese la lluvia" dijo Kurayami –"Por cierto, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Kurayami, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" Preguntó

" Blake Belladona…" respondió la chica

Pasaron las horas como la lluvia aun no paraba, Kurayami miraba con fascinación como siempre a la lluvia, realmente este mundo era muy hermoso. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al darse cuenta que Blake lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad y de duda

"Sucede algo?" pregunto el Grimm humano

"No, nada…solamente te pareces a como dicen los rumores" dij Blake

"Rumores? Déjame adivinar, los rumores son sobre alguien que ha detenido a criminales y personas que atacan contra los faunus" dijo Kurayami

"Si, además que describen a la persona como alguien misterioso que usa una capucha negra que cubre su rostro y se pueden ver sus ojos rojos. Usted se parece mucha a como lo describen" dijo Blake

"Si, solo hago lo que es correcto…Sólo protejo a los inocentes sean humanos o faunus para hacer un lugar más pacífico" respondió Kurayami

"Entonces, porqué encierras a los miembros del colmillo blanco?" pregunto Blake

"Perdón?" dijo Kurayami confundido

"Algunas de la gente que has estado encerrando, sólo estaban tratando de fomentar la igualdad de su especie y tú los encierras como si fuéramos criminales" declaro Blake en un tono de enfado –"Dime la razón de porqué los haces?!"

"Porque ellos son tontos." dijo Kurayami –"Ellos están actuando como unos completos idiotas debido a que están respondiendo ahora de forma violenta hacia las personas incluso a borde de lastimarlos, lo que hacen solo los hace peores ante el ojo de los humanos".

"Como te atreves?!" grito Blake como su rabia se hacía cada vez más corta –"Puede que algunos de nosotros podamos estar equivocados pero si nos trataran de igual manea, no tendríamos que actuar de ese modo. Qué nos da el derecho de juzgarnos?!"

"Qué derecho tienes para lastimar a la gente?" pregunto Kurayami antes que Blake se levantara y le diera una bofetada,

"Qué derecho!, los Fauno no son tratados tan bien como los humanos! Somos tratados como menos humanos y odiados por algo que no podemos controlar!" grito Blake , y ella estaba de irse sin importar que estaba lloviendo fuertemente

"Así que tomas tu ira en inocentes" preguntó Kurayami, y ella retrocedió en shock.

Sus palabras parecían sonar en su interior, haciendo que empezara a dudar un poco sobre las acciones del colmillo blanco. Dándose cuenta de que no iban a buscar la paz entre las razas, o la igualdad, si responden de la misma forma o incluso peor en como los humanos lo había tratado… su mente volvió a la realidad y miro al joven encapuchado…

"Como si supieras algo de esto, eres humano, así que ¿cómo puedes entender lo que pasa el Fauno?" preguntó Blake amargamente.

"Y quien dijo que era un ser humano en primer lugar?" pregunto Kurayami haciendo que Blake mirara con confusión

"Que quieres decir que no eres humano?" pregunto Blake, si él no es humano y tampoco era un fauno, entonces que era él

"Mira Blake, cuando la gente se lastima, aprenden a odiar... cuando la gente hace daño a otros, se vuelven odiados y atormentados por la culpa". Dijo Kurayami a Blake, y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella no sabía a dónde iba con esto, pero sus palabras eran sabias ...

"Si claro, sólo un Fauno puede entender el dolor de otro Fauno. Qué sabe una persona como usted sobre las heridas?" dijo Blake haciendo que el Grimm humano suspire hacia ella, mostrando lo decepcionado que estaba.

"He conocido, aprendido y vivido todo lo que este mundo a pasado…" dijo Kurayami –""El odio, la soledad, la pérdida para empezar. Debido a que no soy un Fauno o un humano, he sido odiado y discriminado por ser diferente ... No era mi culpa por haber nacido de ese modo y es algo que no puedo controlar. No tenía a nadie a parte de mi hermana y fuimos odiados por la mayoría de gente. Conozco el dolor, y seguí perdiendo a las pocas personas que me amaban hasta quedar completamente sólo. Sé su dolor, y yo odiaba a la gente .. podría haber destruir todo a la vez, pero existen personas en este mundo que luchan para dar un cambio a este mundo y mostrarme que no todo está condenado, aun había esperanzas para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor y luchare por ello para verlo ante mis ojos " dijo Kurayami

Aunque él no dijo por qué las personas lo odiaban, Blake era perfectamente capaz de ver la tristeza y el tono feliz de su voz mientras recordaba con cariño su dolorido pasado.

"Por qué la gente te odiaba?" pregunto Blake

"Veras…La gente nos veía a mí como a mi hermana como demonios al cual debían ser exterminados cuanto antes. Éramos los únicos diferentes en todo el mundo y fuimos odiados así…" respondió Kurayami

Eso sorprendió Blake, ser el unico diferentes y ser odiado por todo el mundo…esto era peor a como los faunos fueron tratados…

"Por qué me dices todo esto?" pregunto Blake queriendo una respuesta más completa

"Debido a que eres una persona de buen corazón que ha sido herida Y quiere hacer que otro vea su dolor. " dijo Kurayami honestamente desde el corazón.

"Habias mencionado que tenias una hermana, que fue lo que le sucedió a ella?" pregunto Blake

Kurayami miro con tristeza-"El corazón de mi hermana se tiño en la oscuridad y uso su ira en dañar a las personas que nos molestaban y también a inocentes que nada tenían que ver en el asunto…solamente hizo que las personas tuviera miedo de nosotros y romper la paz que había en este mundo" dijo Kurayami antes de tener una pequeña sonrisa tristes –"Sabes, usted me recuerda un poco a ella, quizás por eso te conté todo esto debido a que no quería ver que otra alma inocente sea consumido en su oscuridad…entiendo que lo haces por tu especie pero el camino que estas tomando sólo causara más daño que bien"

Blake miro hacia abajo como ahora estaba debatiendo entre las palabras del joven encapuchado y sus creencias de su organización le habían transmitido cuando era más joven…

"Ya está oscureciendo y no para de llover, lo mejor es dormir aquí hasta ver si en la mañana la lluvia haya cesado" dijo Kurayami sacando parte de su capucha y se lo lanza a Blake

Blake podía ver la cara del joven como se sorprendió su piel tan blanca y ojos completamente rojos…

"Usa eso como manta para que no pases frió" dijo Kurayami

"Pero que pasara con usted?" pregunto Blake

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado en dormir en el frio" dijo Kurayami acostándose –"Yo me voy a dormir ahora, hasta mañana Blake" sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos

Blake uso la capucha como manta, miro una última vez a Kurayami y sus palabras antes de cerrar los ojos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente el sol salía como la lluvia había parado, Kurayami abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Blake se había marchado. Ella debió haber despertado temprano y decidiera irse…

Kurayami suspiro mientras se colocaba de nuevo su capucha como se fue para volver a la ciudad

Esperaba que sus palabras hayan ayudado a esta chica y si se volverán a verse en algún futuro cercano

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	19. Chapter 18

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana. Y del Universo no estoy seguro._

 **Capitulo 18: 2 soldados idiotas**

"Hey Junior, otra ronda de su mejor licor" dijo Kurayami disfrutando un rato en el bar luego de otro día normal en el trabajo

"Enseguida" dijo Junior con una sonrisa mientras serbia otra ronda de Honō no yūgure (anochecer llameante), la bebida alcohólica más fuerte que el mundo pudo haber creado y se pensó que la receta se había perdido hace siglos…

Sin embargo Kurayami le había dado la receta, aun el dueño del bar se preguntaba como sabia la receta ya que la respuesta del Grimm humano fue "me la conto un viejo amigo"

El punto las ventas de su negocios iban por las nubes con la cantidad de personas que pedían esa bebida aunque muy pocos podían soportar su fuerte sabor que con solo un trago deja a una persona o fauno fuera de combate por la embriaguez, Junior fue víctima también de ese nivel de alcohol cuando trato de probarlo…

Hasta el momento la única persona que podía soportarla era el mismo Kurayami y acababa de tomar ocho sin mostrar signo de embriaguez.

Junior hubiera preguntado cuál era su secreto pero decidió no hacerlo debido a las ganancias que recibía cada minuto, a este paso con solo vender tres bebidas más de esas y al fin podrá comprar esa fabulosa y lujosa televisión de pantalla plana que tanto soñó…

Pero por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que en dos años más algo terrible iba a pasar en su bar y tenía que ver con una adolescente rubia de pechos grandes…no sabe de dónde vino esa idea…

"Y dime Junior, como están las gemelas?" pregunto Kurayami

"Melanie y Miltia están bien…las dos me preguntaban cuando ibas a venir a visitarlas" dijo Junior

El año pasado Junior había encontrado a dos chicas de 16 años en un callejón cuando regresaba de comprar algunos suministros para el bar, se veían en mal estado. Junior decidió llevarlas a su casa que estaba cerca para tratar sus heridas. Las chicas se presentaron como Melanie y Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite que le dieron las gracias a Junior por ayudarlas. El dueño del bar al saber que esas dos chicas no tenían un hogar donde vivir, las invito a que se quedaran alegrando a las dos chicas como una familia se había formado…

Cuando Kurayami visito su bar luego del trabajo conoció a las gemelas quienes lo vieron como su hermano mayor. El Grimm humano las ayudo a perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha ya que ambas chicas eran muy buenas luchadoras al punto que Junior las contratara como sus guardaespaldas aun a su corta edad que tenían…

Miltia es una adolescente con el pelo negro corto y los ojos verdes pálidos, destacados por el maquillaje rojo pesado. Lleva un vestido rojo sin tirantes con forro accesorios incluyen grandes plumas rojas y blancas sobre su oído izquierdo, piel negra colgada de sus hombros y sostenida en la parte delantera por una cadena gris oscuro, guantes rojos, un lazo negro atado alrededor de su cintura y largas botas rojas con tacones de aguja muy altos

Melanie es igual a su hermana ya que son gemelas (duh) Su cabello era largo y negro y ojos verdes pálidos, destacada por un intenso maquillaje cian. Lleva un vestido blanco sin tirantes con forro accesorios incluyen una gran horquilla de flor blanca sobre su oreja izquierda, una bufanda de plumas blancas, una almohadilla de plata con plumas de color azul y cian en el hombro izquierdo, guantes blancos, un pequeño brazalete de plata sobre el guante de su brazo izquierdo, Centro de la parte superior de su corpiño, un cinturón de plata encadenada, alas cian en la parte baja de la espalda y largas botas blancas con cuchillas en los talones.

Ahora volviendo al presente que nos importa…

Las puertas se abrieron llamando la atención de todos en el bar incluyendo a Kurayami, caminando hacia la barra eran dos soldados de Atlas, uno era delgado mientras el otro era ligeramente más alto y con mayor musculatura. Ambos llevaban una armadura que cubre sus cuerpos superiores. Es un color blanco-gris pero parecía una personalización en ellos como el más grande tenía detalles en negro mientras el delgado era un blanco más brillante, con varios puntos culminantes diferentes a lo largo del casco y de los brazos. Sus cascos cubren sus caras enteramente, limitando sus bocas. Sus pantalones son negros, con algunas áreas grises en ellos, y tienen un cinturón con algunas bolsas, una pistola atada a sus caderas y una espada en modo colapsado atado a su parte posterior más baja.

Junior miro a los dos soldados de Atlas era muy raro verlos en Vale y no trabajando en su reino…

"Disculpe señor" hablo el soldado delgado –"Oímos que en este lugar puedan tener información sobre cualquier persona tanto de Vale como de otros reinos"

"Puede ser como la vez no" dijo Junior

"No estamos de juego hijo de p***" grito el soldado de negro como un pitido salió de su boca al momento que dijo el insulto –"Queremos que nos digas donde se encuentre ese caza recompensa conocido como "El demonio de la oscuridad"…"

"Alfredo gritar no nos ayudara en nada" dijo el soldado en blanco antes de mirar a Junior –"Hemos escuchado que ese caza recompensa está viviendo en estos lares y queríamos preguntarle si conoce donde vive"

"Por qué quieren encontrarlo?" pregunto Junior como Kurayami estaba a punto de irse sin que se den cuenta

""¡Necesitamos su ayuda de m****a!" grito Alfredo

"Lo que quería decir mi socio es que lo necesitamos de sus servicios para algo importante", dijo el soldado de armadura blanca

Dos soldados de Atlas pidiendo ayuda a un caza recompensas? Eso es algo que nunca pasaría…

'Debe ser algo importante' pensó Kurayami como miro a los soldados –"Yo soy el demonio de la oscuridad"

"Wow, eso fue p*** fácil" dijo Alfredo sorprendido –"Escucha bien c*****o, necesitamos su p*** ayuda!"

"Ugh Alfredo…." Suspiro el soldado de armadura blanca antes de mirar a Kurayami –"Perdón por eso" se disculpo y miro ahora a Junior –"Disculpe, habrá algún lugar donde hablar en privado?"

Junior miro a Kurayami quien asintió y el dueño de bar volvió a ver a los soldados –"Siganme"

El Grimm humano y los dos soldados caminaron hacia la bodega donde nadie molestaría para que pudieran hablar sin interferencias sin embargo Junior algunos de sus hombres prepararse si algo malo ocurriera…

"Muy bien, de que se trata?" pregunto Kurayami muy atento a los dos hombres

"Antes de hablar sobre el tema permítanme introducir el nombre es Samuel y mi pareja es Alfredo" dijo Samuek

"Suck me the ****, Samuel!" Gritó Alfredo

"Lo siento por eso de nuevo, mi compañero tiene un ligero... problema de conducta" dijo Samuel

"Ya lo veo..." dijo Kurayami

"Yep, también es por eso que... mi compañero habla de esa manera... "dijo Samuel

" ¿Te refieres a los pitidos que suenan cuando dice un insulto? " Dijo Kurayami

"sí ... eh, vamos a ver, cómo lo puedo explicar? ... Vamos a decir que mi pareja tuvo un ligero desacuerdo con el comité de comportamiento de Atlas", dijo Samuel

"Eso no lo que pasó... Dije que ellos eran un montón de miserable a ** f ****** y que podrían ir a chupar mi d *** " dijo Alfredo

"Si, básicamente eso… Y como medida política decidieron colocarle un dispositivo de censura" dijo Samuel

"Un qué?" dijo Kurayami

"Es una ***** en mi cabeza que cada vez que puteo me sale un bip de ****! Es una ****! Sin contar una gran **** en mi vida personal!" grito Alfredo

"No veo cuál es el problema personal", dijo Whyatt

"Sabes lo difícil que es que la gente entienda mi apellido, cuando me lo pregunten", dijo Alfredo

"¿Cuál es tu apellido?" pregunto Kurayami con curiosidad

"F *** yomotha" dijo Alfredo

"Tienes que estar bromeando, tu apellido es Fuckyomotha" dijo Kurayami ligeramente sorprendido

"Sí, creo que es un nombre de su pueblo o algo así", dijo Samuel

"¡Oye, no hables de mi raza sin permiso a********!" Dijo Alfredo

"Bueno... díganme, ¿por qué dos soldados Atlas necesitan mi servicio?" dijo Kurayami

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Alfredo y yo estábamos probando un nuevo tipo de bomba y accidentalmente explotó un tanque que valía millones de lien", dijo Samuel

"¡Fue tu culpa desde el principio!" Dijo Alfredo

"Oye, tú fuiste quien confundió el explosivo con pegamento para cubrir la fuga del tanque" respondió Samuel

"Pero tú tenías el detonador, *****!" dijo Alfredo.

"El punto de que nuestro superior estaba enojado con nosotros, pero nos dio una oportunidad ... que era el transporte de un nuevo tipo de polvo experimental de Vale a Atlas, pero ...", dijo Samuel

"Esos m ********* kers animales del colmillo blanco lo robaron por nuestras narices... cuando los vea voy a poner sus p **** traseros peludos y los voy a..." Dijo Alfredo

Kurayami frunció el ceño al ver que ese soldado de negro era un racista, no le agradaba su tipo pero mantuvo su opinión en silencio

"Quédate allí, Alfredo" dijo Samuel-. "Y necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a los ladrones, señor demonio de las sombras... y realmente necesitamos su ayuda, porque nuestro superior es un ogro"

"Así que ayúdanos, por favor" dijo Alfredo- "Oh Dios mío, esto es lo más humillante que me está pasando ahora"

"Oh por favor, no puede ser peor que la vez que te pillaron viendo porno en medio de tu turno de guardia", dijo Samuel

"Hey, en mi defensa no sabía que era un porno", dijo Alfredo

-¿Y qué diablos creías que era? Dijo Samuel

"Hasta que comenzaron un f ***** ... Una película horrible", dijo Alfredo

"* Sigh *, disculpas por todo esto, señor" Samuel se disculpó - "Podríamos ayudar, en esto... por favor"

"Los ayudaré" dijo Kurayami-"Pero tendrán que cooperar si quieren que yo les ayude a resolver su problema"

"Trato. Realmente le agradecemos su ayuda, señor demonio de la sombras" dijo Samuel

"Llámenme Kurayami" dijo Kurayami

Con la misión clara, el Grimm humano estaba ahora ayudando a los dos soldados de Atlas, pero él estaba empezando a lamentar de aceptar la solicitud... no quería insultarlos, pero ... los dos soldados eran unos completos idiotas ... incluso se pregunta cómo fue posible que ellos dos se convirtieron en soldados ?. ..

Mientras el joven estaba en el vehículo de los dos soldados que era un todo terreno (con una torreta) que tiene una computadora inteligente que todavía habla de la dominación del mundo y el imperio de la torreta ... su primera impresión fue interesante

"Muy bien, caballeros, ¿recuerdan algo que haya ocurrido antes del robo?" pregunto Kurayami

"Bueno, yo estaba viendo el cargamento de polvo mientras Alfredo iba al baño en algunos árboles", explicó Samuel

"Y este hijo de ****, no paraba de molestarme llamandome constantemente porque oyó ruidos extraños", dijo Alfredo - "" Así que fui a comprobar lo que pasó y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, esos F **** s animales nos golpeó y tomó la carga de polvo experimental "

"Lo bueno es que oímos el nombre de uno de sus miembros... Jhonson" dijo Samuel - "Y este idiota, continúa diciendo que había escuchado su voz en alguna parte"

"Es la verdad, sé que lo escuché en alguna parte!" Dijo Alfredo

"Bueno, no tenemos pistas y no estoy seguro si hay testigos en esta área ... tenemos que buscar desde cero", dijo Kurayami

"De hecho, he planeado la manera de encontrar estos miserables chupa d ***", dijo Alfredo - "Sólo necesitamos-"

Un civil fauno caminó en silencio

"¡Oh, como predije en mi plan!" Dijo Alfredo corriendo hacia el civil

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Kurayami

Antes de que sucediera Alfredo golpea al civil, cuando cae al suelo apunta con su escopeta

-¿Qué está haciendo este loco? Dijo Kurayami con los ojos abiertos.

"* Sigh * No otra vez", dijo Samuel

-Dime dónde están esos m **** f **** s del Colmillo Blanco -gritó Alfredo apuntando con su pistola

"No siento mis piernas", dijo el civil fauno

"¡Y no sentirás muchas otras cosas si no me respondes!" Grite Alfredo

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Grite Kurayami como ya no le agradaba la personalidad del soldado de negro

"Como siempre" dijo Samuel

"Sólo haciendo mi trabajo, este tipo sabe algo y si es necesario lo usaré como una pelota de cricket hasta que cante!" Dijo Alfredo

"Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando", dijo el civil fauno con miedo

"Juega el duro, idiota. Samuel, bajale los pantalones y tráeme los cables de la batería del coche!" Dijo Alfredo

"Espera, espera, hay un grupo de colmillos blancos, está a unos 347 kilómetros de aquí ... en un palacio en la selva ... guardado por los grimms!" Dijo el civil

"Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que los hijos de b **** love the grimms tanto", dijo Alfredo. "Está bien, Samuel, Kurayami ... tenemos lo que estamos buscando ... caminando"

-¿Siempre es así? Pregunto Kurayami

"* Sigh * No tienes ni idea", dijo Samuel

"Ya me estoy lamentando trabajar con ellos" suspiro Kurayami como su día aun no termina pero desearía que lo fuera…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	20. Chapter 19

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Contra la estupidez, los propios dioses luchan en vano_

 **Capitulo 19: Operación…Idiotas al cuadrado**

Han pasado dos horas desde que Kurayami acepto la misión de los dos soldados y se estaba arrepintiendo más y más, no solo que uno de ellos es un racista y agrediera a un civil fauno sino que también esas dos horas han recorrido un terreno en medio de la nada debido a que el civil diera instrucciones falsas en donde se encontrara la base del colmillo sólo para Alfredo lo dejara en paz…

Y ahora aun siguen buscando la supuesta base en medio de la nada y el Grimm humano comenzaba a aburrirse

"Estoy viendo con mi ojo algo que empieza con la letra R" dijo Samuel

"Roca" respondió Kurayami con aburrimiento

"Maldición! Bueno, veo ahora con mi ojo algo que-" dijo Samuel antes de ser interrumpido

"Suelo" dijo Kurayami

"Doble maldición, como supiste que iba a decir?" pregunto Samuel

"Porque es todo lo hay en este lugar, rocas y el suelo" dijo Kurayami para luego mirar a los dos soldados –"Y ustedes dos no creen que lo que en realidad estamos haciendo no sirve de nada?! Estamos siguiendo las instrucciones aleatorias de un civil debido a que Alfredo lo estaba amenazando! Tienen alguna manera de encontrar esa base?!"

"Por supuesto que si a*******, estamos cerca donde se encuentran esos animales" dijo Alfredo antes de estar en silencio por unos segundos –"Alguno de ustedes recuerda cuales eran las coordenadas?"

"Qué?!" dijo Kurayami

"Alfredo como se te pudo olvidar las coordenadas?! " grito Samuel

"No las olvida, los estaba probando insectos. Yo tengo memoria fotográfica y se donde tenemos que ir…" dijo Alfredo antes de volver en silencio de nuevo –"Veamos…era, emm…352 kilómetros al este y, no era el sur!...entonces…ese tipo dijo que era una tienda o un hospital?" murmuro en voz baja pero igual se podia escuchar

"Por favor dios si estas allá arriba, por favor manda una embolia a este soldado" suplico Kurayami

"Embolia, eso es! La embolia se produce normalmente por buzos que suben a la superficie muy rápido! En mares que son cuerpos de agua y el mar cercano está a unos kilómetros al este cerca de la selva los cuales están rodeados por grimms! Deben estar allí el colmillo blanco!" dijo Alfredo

"Retiro lo dicho no hay tiempo, mejor tírale un rayo" dijo Kurayami facepalm ante el soldado de negro

"Hacia la selva, Samuel!" dijo Alfredo como su compañero acelero

"Realmente estoy odiando este día" suspiro Kurayami como el vehículo volvió en su camino

2 horas de vagar sin rumbo más tarde…

El vehículo se detuvo como Alfonso se levanto para ver mejor….

"Qué raro, no veo ningún selva por allí" dijo Alfredo y miro a su compañero –"Samuel, estás seguro que ese es el este?"

"Ya te dije que No!" grito Samuel

"Eso no tiene sentido, seguimos las coordenadas al pie de la letra" dijo Alfredo

"Hay dios" suspiraron Kurayami y Samuel quien volvió a conducir

"Bien, si venimos desde el norte a 264 kilómetros deberíamos encontrar un bunker en la…" dijo Alfredo antes de darse cuenta de algo –"Un Bunker?! ES UNA TRAMPA CUIDADO!" grito colocando sus manos en el volante brsucamente

"Alfredo qué demonios estás haciendo?!" grito Samuel como perdía el control del vehículo

"Realmente lamento este día" dijo Kurayami como los tres cayeron hacia un acantilado mientras Samuel gritaba como una niña

La caída duro tres segundos como ahora el vehículo militar estaba destrozado y en llamas como ahora estaban en una selva

"Ugh! Mi espalda" se quejo Kurayami levantándose como había salvado a los dos soldados en el ultimo segundos, lamentablemente ellos dos cayeron encima de él

"Diabólico….es animal de **** nos dio coordenadas falsas para tendernos una emboscada pero no conto con mis reflejos, pueden agradecérmelo después Samuel, Kurayami" dijo Alfredo

"Voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo" gruño Kurayami ya cansado de ese soldado, él mismo prometió no matar a un ser humano pero ese soldado de Atlas estaba a punto de romper ese juramento

"Muy bien niñitas, el descanso termino. Estamos en la selva, eso significa que estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, ahora marchando" dijo Alfredo

"Alfredo, acabamos de caer 500 metros de altura a una selva infestado posiblemente de grimms, no sabemos dónde mierda estamos y juro por Dios que el concepto de morir ahorcándote suena con cada segundo que pasa!" dijo Samuel también en su punto de quiebre

"Lo que tu digas, insecto pero tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión" dijo Alfredo

"Suficiente!" grito Samuel apuntando su arma a su compañero sorprendiendo al Grimm humano un poco ya que sabia que eso iba a pasar –"Muy bien Alfredo, date la vuelta!"

"No puede ser…" dijo Alfredo sorprendido

"Oh por favor, sabía que esto pasaría!" dijo Samuel

"Samuel, guarda silencio. Qué no lo ves?" dijo Alfredo

"A que carajos es lo que estás hablando" dijo Samuel mirando la dirección donde observaba su compañero lo mismo hizo Kurayami

"Me tienes que estar bromeando" dijo el Grimm humano

"Noo, en serio?!" dijo Samuel sorprendido

A unos metros en donde había caído, se encontraba una base de operaciones con el símbolo del colmillo blanco como se podía ver algunos de sus miembros moverse con sus armas listas con un enorme cargamento siendo custodiado

"Haber, cual es la frase que ando buscando…así….En su **** cara, insectos!" dijo Alfredo como tenía razón

"Esto es imposible…" dijo Samuel

"Muy bien cballeros, es momento de patear algunos traseros de animales" dijo Alfredo sacando su escopeta

"Un momento Alfredo, será mejor si observemos desde lejos para planear un plan de ataque" dijo Kurayami

"Estoy de acuerdo, acabamos de sobrevivir a una muerte segura y no quiero volverlo a repetir si tú ataques de manera imprudente" dijo Samuel

"Grrr….Muy bien, haremos lo que ustedes digan" dijo Alfredo

Los tres de manera silenciosa se acercaron a la base como veían al colmillo blanco intentar abrir el cargamento donde estaba el polvo experimental

"Muy bien compañeros, tenemos que darnos prisas y abrir ese cargamento para extraer el polvo" dijo un miembro de colmillo blanco con una armadura más destacada que el resto del grupo de color blanco con aéreas negras, tiene el cabello rojo con dos orejas de zorro, ojos amarillos y una sonrisa mostrando uno de sus canino

"Hey Samuel, mira... creo que encontramos a su líder", dijo Kurayami

"Es Johnson, puedo reconocer esa voz" dijo Samuel

"S ** t, ahora sé que lo he visto antes!" Dijo Alfredo

"Lo conoces a Alfredo? Samuel dijo

 _Flash back…_

 _En una base de operación en Atlas, Alfredo estaba en su turno de guardia pero se aburrió rápidamente y decidió ver una película, busco todo los canales y encontró una y la empezó a mirarla_

 _[Ding Dong_

 _La dueña del hogar: Oh, debe ser el paquete que ordene]_

" _Jeez esta película es malísima" se quejo Alfredo_

 _[*se abre la puerta*_

 _Voz de Johnson: Hola muñeca, aquí tienes tu "paquete" *sonido de un cierre abriéndose*]_

" _Que ****!" dijo Alfredo sorprendido_

 _[Dueña del hogar: Oh mi dios, que haces?_

 _Johnson: Si nena! Todo ese paquete es tuyo_

 _Dueña del hogar: *gemidos*Ohhh Jesús Yes!]_

 _Caminando aparece otro soldado para el cambio de turno de guardia_

" _Hey Alfredo, termino tu turno, me toca ahora Oh-¡" dijo el soldado sorprendido como giro hacia el otro lado –"HEY A TODOS, ALFREDO ESTA VIENDO PORNO!_

 _Fin del flash back…_

"Sigo sin entender el punto de tu historia? y como es que el autor decidiera escribir ese flash back?" dijo Samuel

"Samuel, recuerdas esa película porno que me pillaron viendo en medio de mi turno?" dijo Alfredo - "Bueno ... Johnson fue la estrella en esa película"

"Oh perfecto, justo lo que necesitábamos" dijo Samuel

"Oh, sí, esto es enorme", dijo Alfredo - "Tengo que pedir su autógrafo y conseguir una foto con él".

"Vamos Alfredo, no es tan grande de un acuerdo", dijo Samuel

"Y entonces me convertiré en su mejor amigo y me presentará a Natasha Grey y ..." dijo Alfredo

"Seriamente Alfredo, silencio" Kurayami dijo

"Quieto ustedes tres, levanten las manos en estos instantes!" grito un soldado de colmillo blanco como él y sus compañeros apuntaban a Kurayami y a los soldados de Atlas

"Crapbasket" maldijo Kurayami

Los tres fueron llevados hacia la base como todos los miembros del colmillo blanco apuntaban sus armas….

* Sigh * Estoy realmente lamentando aceptar este caso "murmuró Kurayami

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí…" dijo Johnson –""Bien malditos humanos, qué alegría decidieron venir aquí para aceptar su castigo"

"¡Johnson!" Grito Alfredo

"Veo a uno de ustedes que me conoce", dijo Johnson.

"Finalmente, esperé todo el día para hablar contigo", dijo Alferedo - "Eres excelente en" Explosive Package 3 "!"

"Sí ... pero es tiempo para que ... Espera un minuto ¿QUÉ? ¡Viste mi película?!" Dijo Johnson sorprendido

"Por supuesto que lo hice, fue increíble (en realidad, fue una ****) Pero que se le puede hacer, me puede dar su autógrafo" Alfedo dijo

"Ni puedo creerlo! Alguien la ha visto! Y yo que pensé que nadie lo haría pero no lo fue…Esto es casi el mejor día " dijo Johnson antes de mirar a Alfredo-" Gracias por esto ... te mereces un regalo especial "

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Alfredo

"Te daré una muerte rápida e indolora en tu tumba y te dejaré mi autógrafo ... gracias por apoyar mi película" dijo Johnson señalando su arma

Antes que pudiera disparar, Kurayami golpea a un miembro del colmillo blanco antes de desenfundar sus pistolas y dar un disparo rápido en Johnson haciendo que su arma caiga al suelo seguido de un segundo disparo en su pecho dejándolo fuera de combate

"Johnson!" grito Alfredo y miro al Grimm humano-"Que?! Cuando?! Por quéle disparaste a Johnson?!"

"Alfredo, olvídate de él" dijo Samuel golpeando a su oponente en la cabeza noqueándolo –"Tenemos una misión recuerdas"

"Oh si claro" dijo Alfredo recordando la razón por la que vinieron, desenfundo su arma y comenzó a disparar contra ellos

Como los miembros del colmillo blanco atacaban, Kurayami y los dos soldados pelearon con habilidad. El Grimm humano admitió que para ser unos idiotas, esos dos soldados si que saben pelear. Samuel disparaba con velocidad en los blancos como Alfredo con su fuerza realizo un suplex en contra uno de ellos y luego lo lanza chocando contra los demás, gria rápidamente y da un gancho en la barbilla

"Ja! Tomen eso ******* animales!" grito Alfredo sujetando a uno de ellos por el cuello

"¡Te mataré cuando tenga la oportunidad de que seas racista!" -gritó el miembro de Colmillo Blanco

"No soy racista. En serio, me llamas racista sólo porque me gusta llamar a mi propia especie animales?" dijo Alfredo.

Si hubiera un tocadiscos hubiera escuchado un scrach como todo el mundo miro al soldado de negro con una mirada de asombro menos Samuel que ya lo sabia

"Espera un segundo…eres un fauno?!" dijo Kurayami rompiendo el silencio

"Por supuesto que lo soy, que creerías que era en todo este tiempo" dijo Alfredo sacándose con solo una mano su casco unos revelando que tenia la piel escamosa en sus mejillas y ojos de reptil -"Lo ven, soy un **** fauno!" grito volviéndose a colocar el casco y termina con un uppercut al miembro del colmillo blanco que tenía en su mano

"Bien…eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Kurayami como la pelea se retomo

Samuel con precisión dispara unas rondas justo en el cañón de las armas enemigas…

"Buenos disparos" dijo Kurayami

"Gracias, me tomo unos años perfeccionarlo" dijo Samuel como derribo a otro miembro del colmillo blanco

La lucha tomo treinta minutos hasta que los únicos en pie era Kurayami y los dos soldados de Atlas…

"Y con eso, es una victoria de Atlas" dijo Alfredo –"Ahora... vamos a volar este ****** lugar para que nadie vuelva a usarlo", dijo Alferedo

"Estoy de acuerdo... este lugar no debería caer en manos equivocadas de nuevo", acordó Kurayami

"Yo sé cómo destruirlo, permítanme", dijo Samuel

"Adelante", dijo Kurayami

"Está bien, inserta solo arregla esto", dijo Samuel insertando un disco en la computadora de la base del colmillo blanco- "Ahora, corran por sus vidas!" Grita empezando a huir

Kurayami y Alfredo lo siguieron mientras las máquinas comenzaban a disparar chispas y cortocircuitos, los miembros del colillo blanco que seguían aun consientes lograron levantarse y huir al ver que no era buena idea mantenerse en la base como se llevaron a la mayoría de sus miembros.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, la sede creó una gran explosión destruyendo todo el lugar ... cuando el humo se despejó podían ver las sobras de cuartel ...Kurayami y Alfredo miraron a Samuel lentamente ...

"Dios mío, ¿Qué fue lo colocaste en la computadora?" pregunto Kurayami

"El instalador de Windows Vista", dijo Samuel

"Con razón", dijo Alfredo

"Bueno, por lo menos detuvimos a una base del colmillo blanco y salvamos el cargamento de polvo", dijo Whyatt

"M **** rf *** r, yo sabía algo que me olvidé" dijoAlfredo - "Oh, nuestro superior nos colgara de nuestros prepucios por esto ... Y él no sabe que soy judío"

"Si sobre eso…No creo que eso pase" dijo Samuel

"Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Kurayami

"Durante la pelea recordé que había algo olvidé de mencionar ... por miedo a que la carga fuera robada, cambie el contenido... lo que había dentro era solo tierra ... no el polvo experimental", dijo Samuel

"Entonces ... ¿Dónde está el polvo?" pregunto Alfredo

"En Atlas ..." respondió Samuel

"Estás diciendo…que pasamos por todo esto por nada!" dijo Kuryami muy enojado

"Si lo vez de ese modo…Oh" dijo Samuel sintiendo miedo ahora

"Si oh ... hijo de ****" dijo Alfredo crujiendo los nudillos - "Voy a romper la madre"

Kurayami miro como Alfredo empezó a darle una paliza a Samuel y solo tenía una cosa más que decir…

"Voy a necesitar un trago de cerveza para olvidarme de esto" suspiro el Grimm humano como fue el más loco día que ha vivido en su larga vida

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	21. Chapter 20

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Fija tus ojos hacia adelante en lo que puedes hacer, no hacia atrás en lo que no puedes cambiar._

 **Capitulo 20: Lagrimas de un conejo**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse para que la noche caiga en Vale, el viento soplaba como las nubes que habían estaban volviéndose grises en señal que esta noche iba a llover…

Aun cuando la lluvia es hermosa también es muy deprimente, de hecho hay un viejo dicho en esta ciudad…"La vida es hermosa, pero la muerta está al acecho de cada esquina"

Había escucha hace unos años un rumor que en estos días del mes cuando las nubes cubren con totalidad el cielo hasta quedar completamente la oscuridad, era el día donde ocurría el mayor número de suicidios

Kurayami se preguntaba por qué los humanos ya sean los fuertes como los débiles toman esa dedición de quitarse la vida con su propias manos?

Si hay obstáculos en la vida…Por qué no simplemente ir a enfrentarlos?

El Grimm humano suspiro pensando que la pacifica ciudad de Vale tenga este momento oscuro. Aun si lo creería o no, el números de suicidios en esta ciudad es alta sobre todo en lo que ocurre en la mejor academia de combate para cazadores y cazadoras conocida como Beacon

Con el mejor de los mejores de los mejores reunidos en el Beacon, todos los estudiantes están presionados por la responsabilidad absurda y las expectativas de su entorno, algo que ni siquiera un adulto normalmente puede soportar.

Todas esas expectativas combinadas con el estrés de las lecciones, pila de trabajos y asignaciones, misiones peligrosas, luchando por su vida ya veces perdiendo a sus amigos.

Incluso para ellos que era el mejor en su propio césped, la cantidad de presión es ridícula.

Bajo todo eso, los estudiantes fallarán sus clases, se retrasarán un año o abandonarán todos juntos.

Pero para los estudiantes en Beacon, fallar no es una opción.

Será una desgracia para ellos mismos, su familia y el lugar de donde vinieron. Aquellos que son mentalmente débiles e inestables, o aquellos que no pueden asumir el riesgo de abandonar, probablemente recurran al suicidio eso es en el caso de los humanos para los faunos que deciden estudiar va por lo mismo pero se le agrega con los constantes abusos e intimidación de algunos de sus compañeros de clases…

Kurayami suspiro una vez más como odiaba recordar esto en los momentos como este pero tenía que aceptarlo ya que es algo que ocurre en este mundo…

Además en toda oscuridad siempre habrá alguna luz que alumbre a las personas para tratar de mejorar este mundo y él está dispuesto en ayudarlo…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados como escucho el sonido de llanto combinado con el sonido de vidrio quebrarse… corría lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al origen hasta detenerse en un callejón…

Camino unos pasos como pudo ver una figura sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos lograron captar bien la imagen con claridad…era una chica fauno…

Su piel era blanca pálido, tiene el pelo largo, castaño y ojos marrones. Ella también tiene un par de largas orejas de conejo marrón.

Sin embargo lo que más capto su atención fue su rostro lleno de tristeza con lagrimas corriendo en su rostro mientras sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas un enorme trozo de vidrio como lentamente empezó a sangrar entre sus dedos…

Kurayami estaba a punto de interferir pero para su suerte piso un pedazo de vidrio captando la atención a la chica…

La joven chica fauno alza la mirada como con su visión desarrollada pudo ver a una persona encapuchada de ojos rojos

"A-Aléjate de mí! No me lastimes!" grito la chica empezando a hiperventilarse

"Señorita por favor cálmese…no vine a lastimarte…" dijo Kurayami tratando de calmar a la chica

"M-Mientes!" dijo la chica como rápidamente apunta el trozo de vidrio cerca de su garganta-"No dejare…No dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarme!"

'No me digas que esta chica planea…' pensó Kurayami como ahora la situación estaba empeorando -"Por favor, suelta eso antes que cometas una estupidez…"

"No…No puedo soportarlo más…" murmuro la chica fauno como sus manos temblaban como el filo del vidrio estaba ligeramente cortando su garganta –"No puedo soportarlo más! Ya no tengo deseos de vivir!"

"Detente!" grito Kurayami

"Ya no voy sufrir más!" grito la chica como el vidrio corto su garganta como la sangre salió de la herida y lo único que vio era el encapuchado corriendo hacia ella como todo era consumido en la oscuridad…

….

….

….

Un par de ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente antes de abrirlos de repente…

La chica fauno miro como se encontraba ahora en una habitación

Se pregunto en donde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado entrar a la prestigiosa academia Beacon para ser una cazadora profesional como su madre y ser respetada por las personas…oh lo equivocada que estaba…

Una vez que entro fue intimidada, mirado hacia abajo por todo el mundo por su herencia fauno y por ser la peor cazadora en entrenamiento, una vergüenza sobre el establecimiento y su equipo…

Ella logro tener amigos, unos que ella piensa que no merece tener…

Constantemente tirando de ellos con sus debilidades y sin talento en nada…

Ellos son gente buena, maravillosa y asombrosa, y ella?

Una chica tímida y siempre teniendo miedo de todo. Ser una cazadora no esta destinado para ella…

Luego de soportar varias burlas e intimidación, tuvo suficiente y corrió sin decir a sus amigos ni una palabra como tomo el primer Bullhead para ir a Vale y estar sola…

Sin embargo la mirada de la gente con algunas de ellas mirándola como si fuera una especie de fenómeno o monstruo…

No podía tolerarle y se escondió en un callejón a desahogar sus penas…

Se miro en el reflejo de un espejo roto para verse a sí misma sobre todo a sus orejas de conejo su rasgo que la identificaba como un fauno…

No era su culpa que naciera de esa forma, se odiaba a si misma y rompió el espejo mientras lloraba a mares con un pedazo de vidrio sujetado por sus manos hiriéndose un poco…

Pronto escucho un ruido y miro mostrando ser una persona encapuchada de ojos rojos…

Ella tenía miedo y tomo el trozo de vidrio…

Y luego…

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta como inspecciono su cuello como la herida que ella misma se había hecho no estaba, noto un espejo cerca de donde se encontraba y se miro rápidamente sorprendiéndose que la herida hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

"Veo que despertaste"

Una voz desconocida hizo que sus orejas se levantaran y girara la cabeza mostrando ser la persona encapuchada que había visto…acaso él le salvo la vida?

"Toma, te traje un poco de agua en caso que despertaras" dijo Kurayami entregándole un vaso de agua

"Huh…gracias" dijo la chica tímidamente tomando el vaso y beber el contenido

"Mi nombre es Kurayami, puedo pedir tu nombre?" se presento Kurayami a la chica

"S-Soy Velvet…Velvet Scarlatina" respondió la chica fauno con timidez en su voz antes de recibir un ligero golpe en su nariz –"Ouch"

"En que estabas pensando? Lo que hiciste fue algo estúpido y peligroso" dijo Kurayami con seriedad

Velvet noto que su voz además de sonar severa también noto preocupación por ella –"Yo…lo siento…"

"Es mejor que así sea" dijo Kurayami con un suspiro –"Sabes lo preocupado que estuve?"

"Preocupado?" dijo Velvet confundida, se sorprende que una persona que apenas lo conoce estaba preocupada por ella

"Si …por favor, no vuelvas a hacer…" dijo Kurayami con un ligero tono triste en su voz…

'El realmente se preocupa por mi?' pensó Velvet como algo que diría uno de sus amigos lo dijo una persona que acaba de conocer, una pequeña sonrisa formo en su rostro pero era una amarga como los recuerdos aun la perseguían –"Yo…No puedo prometerlo…"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kurayami pellizco la mejilla de Velvet y con voz serie le dijo-"Abandonar el dolor sin resistir, suicidarsepara sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado"

Las palabras tocaron en la chica fauno como un silencio total inundo la habitación mientras pensaba en sus palabras

Kurayami miro a la chica y suspiro quitándose la capucha revelando ser un joven de la misma edad que ella, lo que más se destaco era su rostro blanco profundo y venas negras sorprendiendo a Velvet–"Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar?" pregunto cómo su rostro mostraba verdadera preocupación por ella

"Yo…" dijo Velvet como no quería decirlo, tenía miedo… Sin embargo él, realmente quería ayudarla, por alguna razón podía confiar en él-"No pude soportar más…toda mi vida fui vista como un fenómeno debido a mi herencia fauno, pensé que cuando entrara a Beacon la gente me viera de diferente forma y me tratara como un igual pero me equivoque…Lo único que recibí fue intimidación y odio…además yo soy débil…soy un fracaso…una vergüenza de cazadora…"

""No hagas caso a esas personas, son idiotas que no saben quién eres, además…No eres débil simplemente te toma un poco más de tiempo en fortalecerte, solo tienes que entrenar más fuerte que antes…" dijo Kurayami

"Lo hago! Entrene arduamente sin embargo…no puedo ni siquiera derrotar a un Beowolf sola! Simplemente soy una inútil!" dijo Velvet apretando las sabanas con fuerza

"Que hay de tu familia o de tus amigos?" pregunto Kurayami

Velvet se quedo callada, es verdad que es lo qué pensarían su padres y amigos al saber de que trato de quitarse la vida? Sin duda estarían preocupados, tristes o incluso sintiéndose culpables pensando que es la culpa de ellos la razón de su suicidio…

"Velvet…" dijo Kurayami –"Todo el mundo tiene sus circunstancias u obstáculos pero siguen adelante con ella. No puedes dejarte caer en la desesperación, simplemente mantén la frente en alto y camina hacia adelante en lo que puedes hacer, no hacia atrás en lo que no puedes cambiar"

"Pero…" dijo Velvet

"Sin peros" interrumpió Kurayami bruscamente –"Aun si solo nos conocimos hace poco, puedo entender tu dolor como también puedo ver tu fuerza interior, y no puedo permitir dejar que uno de mis amigos se lastime"

"Amigo? Pero si apenas nos conocemos" dijo Velvet sorprendida

"Y eso qué, eso no impide que podamos ser amigos" dijo Kurayami como emitía una cálida sonrisa -"Velvet… Si no te gusta lo que te sucede, cámbialo, tú no eres un árbol. No te amargues con tu propio fracaso ni se lo cargues a otro. Acéptate ahora o seguirás justificándote como la persona que eres. Recuerda que cualquier momento es bueno para comenzar y que ninguno es tan terrible para claudicar… Sé que puedes superarlo, confió completamente en usted…"

Velvet lo miro en silencio como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse en lagrimas y rápidamente abrazo al Grimm humano como el llanto escapo de sus labios. Kurayami se sorprendió de la acción de la chica y lo único que uso fue consolar su llanto…

Pasaron unos minutos como Velvet se sentía un poco mejor, ahora ella y Kurayami caminaron un rato en el parque para que la chica pudiera tranquilizarse…

"Vel!/Velvet!"

Las orejas de Velvet se levantaron cuando reconoció esas voces eran sus compañeros de equipo y amigos

Kurayami fijo la mirada y pudo ver a una chica de piel clara, pelo corto castaño con cerraduras onduladas en un lado de su cara, teñida con un gradiente que comience en marrón oscuro y transiciones al caramelo. Usaba una boina de un marrón más oscuro y un par de gafas de sol negras de aviador de alambre

El siguiente fue un chico de piel oscura y cabello de cobre oscuro y desordenado que tiene una franja larga y un cuello de vaca. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos

El último también era un chico y bastante alto para alguien de su edad y de apariencia atlética, con el pelo corto y corto y la piel bronceada, con un atuendo casi verde pálido y marrón.

"Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi…" dijo Velvet como ellos llegaron a donde estaba

"Vel" dijo la chica que Kurayami supuso que se llama Coco por alguna corazonada –"Al fin te encontramos, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos cuando huiste así de repente?!"

"Yo…lo siento" dijo Velvet haciendo un pequeño arco –"Realmente lo siento si los haya preocupado y no les haya dicho en porque me fui de ese modo…"

Coco simplemente soltó un bufido y dio un ligero golpe en la nariz de su amiga

"Ay" dijo Vevet acariciando su nariz

"Eso te lo mereces por no decirnos de tu situación" dijo Coco con seriedad –"Vel, somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros para contarnos lo que te sucede para poder hacer algo"

"Estamos contigo en cuanto más nos necesites" dijo el chico de piel oscura, Fox

"No tienes que cargar tus problemas tu sola, estamos aquí para ayudarte" dijo Yatsuhashi con una sonrisa

"Así que la próxima vez que tengas un problema, solo cuéntanoslo a nosotros y te ayudaremos a resolverla querida Vel" dijo Coco con una sonrisa…

"Muchachos…gracias" dijo Velvet con una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos escapando unas lagrimas

Coco sonrió ampliamente como Fox y Yatsu sonrieron también –"Muy bien equipo, regresemos a Beacon!" dijo ella como los tres caminaron de vuelta a la academia

Velvet estaba a punto de seguirlos pero miro a Kurayami quien debajo de su capucha podía ver una sonrisa –"Yo…"

"No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé. También si tienes problemas puedes contar con mi ayuda" dijo Kurayami

Velvet sonrió y para sorpresa del Grimm humano recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica quien se ruborizo y se fue con sus amigos…

Kurayami pudo ver a la chica fauno caminar junto con sus amigos mientras él colocaba su mano en la mejilla que la chica beso y no pudo evitar escapar una risa…

"Realmente esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina" se dijo como se marcho sabiendo que su nueva amiga estará bien de ahora en adelante…

" **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	22. Chapter 21

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sobre el pavimento helado los copos de nieve caían en silencio como una lluvia de infinitas plumas._

 **Capitulo 21: Copos de nieve**

Tic..Toc…Tic…Toc

*goteo*…*goteo*…*goteo*…

'De toda las personas…Por qué tenía que ser un Schnee?' pensó Kurayami como el silencio inundaba en su departamento, pensaba tener un día de descanso luego de cazar criminales y uno que otro intento de ataque del colmillo blanco…

Pero parece que Dios tenía otra cosa en mente cuando estaba a punto de disfrutar un poco su desayuno la puerta de su departamento toco y fue a abrirla sólo para recibir una desagradable visita de un miembro de la familia Schnee…

No era que tenía un odio contra ellos sólo tiene malas experiencias con sus ancestros…

Cada generación Schnee se distinguían en varias cosas, primero su cabello blanco; segundo sus nombres relación al blanco o el hielo; tercero su actitud fría hacia las demás personas; cuarto siempre pertenecen a la clase alta y quinto y más importante su odioso orgullo creyéndose ser mejores que los demás y tratar a las otras clases o raza peor que la basura e incluso tener un largo historial de maltrato y esclavitud con sus empleados a lo largo de cada generación…

Eso último a causado muchos conflictos y guerras además de la muerte de inocentes…

Había excepciones al darse cuenta por los años…

Cada cinco generaciones de la familia Schnee, una de ellas era una persona amable que se preocupaba realmente por sus empleados e incluso les ayudaba cuando se encontraban en crisis financieras mientras que las otras cuatro generaciones…bueno, ya saben….unos completos idiotas racistas…

Y para desgracia del Grimm humano la actual generación de esa familia era lo segundo…los idiotas racistas.

Enfrente de Kurayami era Jacques Schnee juntos con sus guardaespaldas personales. El Schnee era un hombre mayor de edad de pelo gris-blanco y una tez pálida. Él tiene un bigote gris grande, y sus ojos son un color azul frío. Estaba llevando una chaqueta de punto blanco puro con un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo del pecho, debajo del cual lleva una camisa y un chaleco azules y una corbata gris-blanca, impresa con el mismo emblema familiar (un copo de nieve) en sus zapatos y encima de su estudio. Tiene un anillo plateado en la mano derecha

Kurayami podía saber la personalidad de ese hombre con solo con su mirada que refleja su alma. Era fría y controladora, una no se preocupa por la gente, sólo de la ganancia que él puede sacarle de sus bolsillos.

El Grimm humano había escuchado desde años su modo de tratar a la gente y acerca de sus compañeros de negocios cuestionables y mano de obra fauno en su compañía además de guerra contra el colmillo blanco…

No quiere hacer una solicitud o trabajar para los Schnee pero Kurayami guardo su opinión personal para saber lo que se trata la solicitud…

"Señor demonio de la oscuridad, he escuchado de sus hazañas sobretodo encerrar a alguno de esos animales del colmillo blanco tras las rejas por intentar dañar a las tiendas de polvo que mi compañía suministra" dijo Jacques

"De hecho, estaba protegiendo a los civiles que estaban en medio de lo ocurrido" corrigió Kurayami

"Por supuesto, eso también es algo noble de su parte para ser un caza recompensas. No muchos de ellos se preocupan de la seguridad de las personas sino de sus propias ambiciones" dijo Jacques con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de té –"Es por eso que tengo una solicitud por usted…"

"Una solicitud?" pregunto Kurayami en forma neutra

"Veras, hoy será la función de mi querida hija menor en el teatro de Vale y necesito sus servicios para que sea su guardaespaldas" dijo Jacques

"Por qué pide a alguien como yo un trabajo que uno de sus numerosos guardias podría hacer?" pregunto Kurayami

"Debido a que usted tiene habilidades que pueden incluso poner al más experimentado cazador renegados en aprietos, por eso es lo más lógico contratarlo ya puedo asegurar que mi hija está más segura en sus manos…además usted mismo dijo que usted protege a las personas, o me equivoco?" dijo Jacques con una ligera sonrisa vacilante

Kurayami frunció el ceño un poco bajo su capucha, aun cuando no le agrada los Schnee su deber era proteger a las personas, además no conoce a la hija de ese hombre así que no puede juzgarla sólo por su apellido, pueda que ella sea de la generación agradable que quiere hacer un cambio positivo a este mundo por otro lado esta puede que salga igual a su padre…

Dos posibilidades y la mejor forma de saber el resultado es aceptar la misión de Jacques Schnee...

"Cuando y a qué hora?" pregunto Kurayami ganando una sonrisa del Schnee

"Hoy en la noche en el teatro de Vale como dije anteriormente. Gracias por aceptar mi petición, me asegurare de pagarle por sus servicios" dijo Jacques como se levanto y camino hacia la puerta como uno de sus guardias la abre por él pero antes se dio una vuelta –"Una cosa más… quiero que sea muy discreto y espero que disfrute del concierto sobretodo la función de mi hija" con eso claro, se marcho

Kurayami suspiro como tenía mucho que prepararse para esta noche…

….

La bella luna estaba encima de Remnant, las piezas rotas no eran visibles ni siquiera, pero se podía ver que estaba destrozada en el costado. Pero eso no impidió que brillara en la noche negra y pacífica.

En el teatro de Vale conocido como el Castillo de cristal, un construcción circular con las paredes rodeadas de cristal y en el techo era un pequeño agujero, dejando que el sonido saliera. Varias personas caminaban hacia sus asientos, la mayoría era gente rica o importante pero también había presencia de gente de clase media y uno que otro fauno a la vista…

El Grimm humano estaba viendo en uno de los pilares interiores del teatro como las sombras ocultaban su presencia dejando solamente el brillo de sus ojos rojos, vigilando cualquier acción o movimiento a cada persona del teatro en caso que alguno actuara sospechosamente…

"Damas y caballeros, por favor, denle una cordial bienvenida a, Weiss Schnee!"dijo el presentador masculino como la gente aplaudía

La atención de Kurayani se dirigio en el centro del escenario a una joven de dieciséis años, de piel blanca pálida, con el color del pelo blanco atado en una cola de caballo descentrada que tiene una pequeña tiara en la base y ojos azules claros. Llevaba un vestido de color azul claro, casi blanco, de muslo y una chaqueta del mismo color, y ambos terminaron oscureciendo en las mangas o en el extremo de la falda del vestido. Peter también podía distinguir el escote negro y que el interior de la chaqueta era rojo. Ella también llevaba una cinta alrededor de su cintura, que sostenía una pequeña bolsa, y tenía tacones blancos en sus pies.

'Así que ella es la hija menor de Jacques eh?' pensó Kurayami escuchando un piano a tocar una suave melodía, haciéndole recordar toda la música que había escuchado con los siglos del tiempo

Noto a la chica quea estaba tan derecha como podía, y tenía sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella mientras ella estaba frente a un teatro lleno de gente, cerró los ojos y tomó unas respiraciones tranquilizadoras antes de que empezara a cantar.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

'Tengo que admitir…ella tiene una bella voz' pensó el grimm humano disfrutando la música pero aun manteniendo alerta de su entorno

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

Kurayami sintió una presencia como se dio cuenta que un rifle de francotirador apoyado contra un marco de ventana, pero apuntando directamente a Weiss. En silencio se oculto entre las sombras como se acercaba rápidamente hacia francotirador desde donde estaba mientras la canción continuaba.

 _ ****_ _ **Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**_

El francotirador era un miembro del colmillo blanco, tenia el objetivo en la vista y solo estaba a unos segundos de presionar

"Esto es por todo nuestros compañeros esclavizados en tu sucia ambición, Schnee" murmuro el fauno apunto de presionar el gatillo

Sin embargo antes que pudiera disparar recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara perdiendo su enfoque y sintió que el rifle fue quitado de sus manos. Al levantar su vista noto a una figura misteriosa cubierto por una capucha negra…

Se preguntaba en donde salió y como es que sus sentidos desarrollados no lo advirtieron, se dio cuenta que el encapuchado sostenía su arma

"Buena noche, disfrutando de la canción?" pregunto Kurayami con indiferencia lanzando el rifle al suelo –"Eres del colmillo blanco y porque estás aquí. Entiendo que ustedes tienen una guerra con los Schnee debido a la malas relaciones con Fauno, haciéndolos trabajar como Animales dentro de su compañía y sinceramente estoy de acuerdo que esta compañía reciba su castigo por tales actos"

El miembro del colmillo blanco se sorprendió que alguien estuviera de acuerdo a que la compañía Schnee reciba su castigo…

"Sin embargo…" continuo Kurayami –"Eso no signifique que apruebe en que mates a una chica inocente sólo por tener el apellido Schnee"

"Inocente? Ella es tan culpable como toda su familia por lo que ha hecho a nuestra raza!" gruño el miembro del colmillo blanco sacando una espada corta detrás de él-"Te matare primero por interrumpir mi trabajo"

"Como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes" dijo Kurayami como oculto en su capucha era su arma que se transformo en una pistola con gancho –"Acabemos con esto de una vez" hablo de nuevo mientras escuchaba el piano poco a poco comenzó a jugar de nuevo, y poco después de que la niña de blanco comenzó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez tenía otra voz que la acompañaba.

 _ **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!**_

El miembro del colmillo blanco cargo balanceando su espada, Kurayami seinmuto y dio un salto en el aire, aterrizando detrás de su oponente a pocos pasos de él

"Game over" dijo Kurayami disparando el gancho que atrapo el pecho del colmillo blanco y lo tiro hacia adelante para luego lanzarle un gancho enviándolo a volar pero antes que aterrizara el suelo Kurayami transformo su arma en una pistola y disparo una red de energía atando a su oponente unos segundos de caer al suelo

 _ ****_ _ **I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?**_

"respondeme… hay alguien más a parte de ti en esto?" pregunto Kurayami acercándose a su oponente

Él recibió un pequeño gruñido de fauno caído antes de levantarse y trató de cortar la cinta, sólo para descubrir que no lo cortó.

"¡Respuesta incorrecta!" dijo Kurayami aterrizar un duro golpe en su barbilla

 _ **Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?**_

"Te lo pregunto una vez más" dijo Kurayami levantando por el cuello al miembro del colmillo blanco y hablo con voz espeluznante –"Hay alguien más a parte de usted que quiera matar a la chica?"

El Grimm humano movió su brazo para que el fauno estuviera colgado en el aire fuera del borde del suelo del edificio y solo su brazo es lo que lo mantiene a salvo de una profunda caída al pavimento

"Dilo antes que te suelte" amenazo Kurayami como sus ojos brillaron asustando al miembro del colmillo blanco

El piano y las cuerdas se apagaron, junto con las voces que estaban en el fondo. Dejando a Weiss terminar la última parte por su canto como ella bajó los brazos y los devolvió a su lugar anterior

 _ ****_

 _ **I'm the loneliest of all**_

"¡Ok, te digo lo que quieres!" grito el colmillo blanco asustado –"En caso que algo me pasara y fallara, tres de mis compañeros iban a atacar y matar a la chica detrás del escenario ya que generalmente no hay nadie allí, por favor no me dejes morir!"

"Descuida no vas a morir" dijo Kurayami colocando a su oponenete en el suelo del edificio haciendo que suspirara de alivio pero no duraría mucho como recibió un golpe en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente –"Solo te dejare inconsciente, quédate aquí mientras me encargo de tus amigos"

…..

Después de su actuación, Weiss Schnee vio cómo la audiencia aplaudía por ella. Vieron su actuación como un espectáculo espectacular, pero en los ojos de la chica, se podía sentir la soledad cuando cada palabra era cantada.

Había pasado por mucho y sólo quería estar un momento en solitario

Después de tomar su arco y las cortinas cerradas, fue a la parte trasera del escenario. Cuando llegó, vio a los dueños del teatro queriendo hablar con ella y felicitarla por su canto y que era un honor escucharla cantar.

Necesitaba mantener su imagen según ordeno su padre así que sonrió y se inclinó con respeto. Cuando se fueron, suspiró y alzó la vista para ver el techo

"Hiciste una gran actuación"

Weiss miro el origen de la nueva voz y se dio cuenta que era un hombre encapuchado

"Quien es usted?" pregunto Weiss un poco cautelosa ante el desconocido

"Solo una simple persona que vino a felicitar por tu canto" dijo Kurayami –"Me llamo Kurayami, señorita Schnee" hizo un pequeño arco

"Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee y gracias por su cumplido" dijo Weiss inclinando con respeto una vez más

Kurayami escucho unos sonidos y se acerco unos pasos de la heredera quien se sintió un poco nerviosa por la apariencia intimidante de él…

"Solo quiero decir perdón por lo que hare" se disculpo Kurayami en la confusión de la chica y con suavidad la lanzo hacio dentro de un armario

"Hey! Que es lo estás haciendo?!" grito Weiss

"Lo siento, pero mi deber es protegerte" dijo Kurayami antes de cerrar las puertas de ella.

Mirando desde la rendija, Weiss vio a tres hombres vestidos de negro y máscaras que reconoció de inmediato que eran del colmillo blanco y rodeaban al chico encapuchado

"Lamento decirles esto pero no dejare que dañen a la chica" dijo Kurayami sacando su arma transformándola en una espada

Los miembros del colmillo blanco gruñeron y cargaron hacia el Kurayami.. Él sonrió bajo su capucha y antes de usar su espada dio una patada delantera hacia adelante, golpeando a uno de ellos en la pared.

Uno de los colmillos blancos cargó a Kurayami balanceando su arma, pero el adolescente grimm desvió el golpe con su espada, golpeando a su oponente al suelo. Colocando la hoja detrás de él sin mirar, bloqueó otra barra de espada antes de patear al tonto que trató de atacar a otro. Mirando hacia atrás al miembro del colmillo blanco en el suelo, puso un pie para evitar que escapara y condujo el mango de su espada golpeando al otro colmillo blanco justo en el cuello y lo sujeto de su ropa

Volviendo a su parte trasera, con su mano aun sujetando de la ropa, utilizó el cuerpo del colmillo blanco para golpear otro de ellos en el suelo. El Grimm humano repitió el proceso una segunda vez

Kurayami transformo su arma en un bo y golpea a los tres miembros del colmillo blanco lanzándolos al aire incrustando sus cabezas en un muro de hormigón.

La heredera vio al encapucha apoyando su arma en su hombro. Ella tenía una mezcla de horror y emoción en su rostro. Había sacado al colmillo blanco sin ni siquiera tomar un rasguño para protegerla…

Kurayami escapo un suspiro y abrió el armario –"Realmente lamento por lo que hice, solo trataba de proteger, espero que lo entiendas…"

"Yo…" dijo Weiss a punto de gritarle pero al ver la razón que lo hizo era para salvarla no podía enojarse con él –"Yo, te agradezco por salvarme"

"No hay problema" dijo Kurayami

Aun sin poder ver su rostro a parte de sus intimidantes ojos rojos, Weiss podia sentir que él estaba sonriendo

"Bien me llevare a estos tres y el que trato de dispararte en el tejado a las autoridades…cuidate" se despidió Kurayami tomando sin esfuerzo a los tres soldados del colmillo blanco y camino hacia la puerta

"Espera!" dijo Weiss deteniéndolo –"Cual es tu nombre?"

Kurayami se dio la vuelta y le respondió –"Como dije, mi nombre es Kurayami" volvió hacia la puerta como desapareció en un parpadeo

Weiss miro a su desconocido salvador como se preguntaba

Quien era él? Y si se volverán a ver en algún futuro cercano?

" **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	23. Chapter 22

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El toreo es el único arte que juega con la muerte._

 **Capitulo 22: Los cuernos del toro**

" _Nee-san…" dijo un niño de piel blanca con venas negras marcadas en su rostro y ojos con esclerótica roja, estaba mirando con miedo_

 _Al frente de él era un gran grupo de cadáveres de personas tanto humanos como faunos, todas mutilados y la sangre tiñendo la tierra del suelo. En el centro había una niña igual a él con varias criaturas negras con placas de hueso blanco comiendo los restos de los cuerpos de la persona a su lado y matando a los demás civiles…_

 _El niño miro con horror como solamente dijo –"Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste?"_

 _La única respuesta de la niña fue una sonrisa oscura disfrutando lo que había hecho mientras las criaturas de oscuridad siguieron su caos…_

" _Nee-san!"_

Los ojos de Kurayami se abrieron de sobresalto como se levanto como se encontraba sobre el tejado de un edificio ya que había puesto allí para admirar el cielo quedándose dormido en el proceso…

El sudor caia de su frente como tomo un suspiro mientras saco de su bolsillo un collar de plata con una gema morada…

"Nee-san, prometo que te salvare de la oscuridad que invadió tu corazón, lo juro por mi vida" murmuro Kurayami guardando el collar, levanto la mirada el cielo como estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol –"Parece que dormí demasiado"

Sus sentidos lo alertaron reaccionando a tiempo como una serie de balas golpeo al suelo en donde se encontraba Kurayami. El Grimm humano se levanto y empezó a mirar a cualquier parte que había venido los disparos.

Finalmente sus ojos aterrizaron a un rostro familiar que no la volvió ver hace un año, era Blake. La chica de dieciséis años había cambiado un poco en el tiempo pero lucia igual de siempre excepto que ahora estaba ocultando sus orejas de gato en un lazo negro.

Kurayami se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola y había alguien más a su lado.

Se trataba hombre alto alrededor de los 20 años con el pelo rojo y marrón que picos hacia atrás en una manera azotada por el viento. Mientras que la mayor parte de su pelo es rojo, una porción de él en la parte posterior y varias rayas son marrones. Un rasgo notable de su apariencia es la máscara que usa, era de color blanquecido con simbolos llamativos de color rojo oscureciendo los ojos y la cara superior.

Su herencia Faunus parece ser la de un toro, ya que dos cuernos se pueden ver a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Así que este es el famoso demonio de la oscuridad…" dijo el joven con calma

"Tengo que adivinar que usted debe ser Adán Taurus, el segundo a mando del colmillo blanco, correcto?" pregunto Kurayami mientras tenía una postura lista en caso que él atacara de nuevo –"Cuál es la razón que intentaras asesinarme?"

"Eso sólo fue para llamar tu atención" respondió Adán

"Pues ya lo tienes, ahora respóndeme qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Kurayami con seriedad

"Usted es un enigma para nosotros por un largo tiempo. Según lo contado con algunos de nuestros camaradas, usted ha estado salvando y ayudando a nuestra especie e incluso uno de ellos me conto que estabas de acuerdo con nuestras causas por la igualdad" comenzó Adán –"Sin embargo, también has estado causando muchos problemas en nuestros operativos, cosa que no puedo dejar que lo sigas haciendo…"

"Así que me quieren muerto por eso? *suspiro* Aunque lo que dices es cierto hay una cosa que está equivocado" dijo Kurayami – "Estoy de acuerdo con su objetivo de conseguir igualdad y mejores derechos hacia los faunos, pero lo demás? No, eso es algo que no apoyo. Lo que hacen es lo más estúpido si realmente creen que esta es la solución correcta"

Adam gruño mientras Blake miro a Kurayami como recordaba su charla de hace un año como las dudas volvieron en su cabeza

"Dime…" hablo de nuevo el Grimm humano –"…Por qué eligieron ahora este camino de derramamiento de sangre? El colmillo blanco antes antes pacífico fue todo sobre la reducción de la brecha entre Fauno y los humanos a través de la comprensión y los métodos pacíficos y ahora, Se trata de violencia"

"Por qué hacemos esto y culpar a todos esos seres humanos arrogantes que nos miran y nos tratan como basura?" exclamó Adán

Blake estaba escuchando las dos palabras de intercambio

"¿Así que te da el derecho de lastimar a los que son inocentes, te da el derecho de incitar el miedo en los demás, de reflejar el dolor sobre los humanos, algunos de los cuales nunca te han hecho daño?" pregunto Kurayami

"Esta es la única manera en que esos humanos finalmente llegarán a tratar al Fauno por igual, está funcionando. " dijo Adán.

"Sí, porque la gente se está asustando, se daña y se asusta, quiere tomar represalias contra ti, pero carece de poder para hacerlo porque por ahora eres el más fuerte Pero ¿qué pasa cuando los humanos tienen más poder que tú? Ellos tomarán represalias y devolverá todo el dolor que sentían hacia ti. "dijo Kurayami

Adam estaba a punto de responder, pero Kurayami siguió hablando.

"Cuando las personas son lastimadas, aprenden a odiar, buscan retribución, cuando usted lastima a otros, se odia y sufre de culpa, pero sabiendo que el dolor es exactamente por lo que debe ser amable con los demás. Sólo llevarían a cabo este ciclo de odio, sólo cuando conozcan el verdadero dolor y de él se pueda lograr la verdadera paz " dijo Kurayami

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes entender las cosas por las que pasamos?" ¿El tipo de cosas que tenemos que soportar? " grito Adán

"En realidad conozco mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar " dijo Kurayami –"He vivido siendo tratado como un monstruo, una abominación de la naturaleza que debe ser erradicado cuanto antes, siendo odiado y maltratado." Apretó el puño –"No soy un humano pero tampoco soy un fauno, soy un monstruo odiado por ambas razas por ser diferente a ellos…Tengo el poder para destruir y pude haber elegido acabar con toda la vida de este mundo, sin embargo elegí coexistir con ustedes. Elige ayudar a la gente y trabajar para lograr la paz con ustedes, por qué aun en la más densa oscuridad puede haber una pequeña luz de esperanza ya que confió que hay gente en el mundo que puede hacer un cambio para el bien del mundo"

Las palabras llegaron a Blake, había escuchado un poco su historia cuando lo conoció pero al escucharlo de nuevo…realmente entendía el dolor de ser tratado diferente o incluso peor en cómo viven los faunos…

"Este tipo de violencia que el Colmillo Blanco hace, sólo conducirá a más violencia, donde el mundo caerá en un ciclo viscoso de odio" dijo Kurayami

"¡Es nuestra justicia!"-gritó Adán mientras sujetaba más fuerte su funda.

"Justicia? Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que tu visión de la justicia será la caída no sólo de los humanos, sino de los faunos también" dijo Kurayami

Blake lo miró confundido. -¿Qué quieres decir? " pregunto

"Piensa en esto…Por ejemplo cuando su organización ha estado robando polvo de la corporación Schnee, al hacerlo harán que los precios en las tiendas se disparen debido a una menor cantidad de producto, la oferta básica y la demanda. Y con los precios del polvo subiendo, cazadores y cazadoras no pueden comprar tanta munición Como antes, lo que significa un mayor riesgo para ellos en el campo... y ¿qué pasa si los cazadores caen contra el grimm? " preguntó Kurayami

A Blake le tomo unos segundos en comprender antes de ensanchar sus ojos

'Tiene razón, con los precios del polvo cada vez más altos, los cazadores correrían un mayor riesgo de ser asesinados por Grimm, lo que significaría que tanto los seres humanos como el fauno estarían en mayor peligro que antes' pensó ella al darse cuento lo que su organización está causando

En cuanto a Adán, él simplemente gruñó, indiferente, e incapaz de ver el cuadro más grande. -¡Como si me importara menos a los cazadores, ya me canse de gastar palabras en esta discusión. Ahora me encargare de eliminarte por entrometerte en nuestra causa!" desenfundo su espada

"*suspiro* Si quieres una pelea, la tendrás" dijo Kurayami sacando su arma transformándose en una katana

"Blake quédate atrás, me encargare de eliminar este bastardo" dijo Adán corriendo hacia adelante a gran velocidad

Los ojos de Kurayami siguieron al toro fauno como bloqueo la huelga de su espada con la suya.

Kuraymi y Adán se enfrentaron a las espadas varias veces, intercambiando golpes rápidos destinados a atrapar al otro con la guardia baja. Mientras el Grimm humanoide se defendía de un swing de Adán con su mano derecha, él agarró su rifle con su izquierda y disparó un disparo contra de Kurayami

El Rider lo esquivo en unos segundos pero hizo un agujero en su capucha…

"No tengo tiempo para esto" murmuro Kurayami como iba a ponerse serio y saca su llave

Adán miro la llave preguntándose que va hacer con ella, Blake también se preguntaba

Kurayami inserto la llave y la giro emitiendo un sonido demoniaco

 _ **Dangerous Grimm**_

"Henshin…" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave y fue cubierto en una neblina de oscuridad

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Cortando la neblina Kurayami sale con su armadura sorprendiendo ambos faunos…

"Él es un Grimm?" dijo Blake con los ojos abiertos

"Qué demonios eres?" pregunto Adán con enojo

"Soy la última esperanza de este mundo…soy…Kamen rider Grimm" dijo Kurayami

"Kamen rider?…" susurro Blake confundida

"Entonces en realidad eres un monstruo, más razones para eliminarte" declaro Adán corriendo hacia su oponente

Cuando Adan alcanzó a Grimm, él inmediatamente hizo girar a Wilt para que el rider bloqueara el ataque y entregara una mano abierta a la cara de Adán con Kurayami rápidamente siguiendo con esto por una barra de su espada que golpeaba a Adán en el aire y cuando estaba a punto de caerse a la tierra, Kurayami puso su mano hacia delante y golpea a Adán enviándolo estrellándose contra la pared dejando una huella de su cuerpo, el fauno toro le costó mantenerse de pie por el fuerte golpe del rider, a penas podía quedar conciente…

"Aun en la más densa oscuridad puede haber una pequeña luz, Adán. Puedo ver en ti alguien que solo quiere hacer el bien por tu raza pero estas consumido por los deseos de la venganza. Cuando abandones esa oscuridad, podrás ver más allá de este mundo y encontrar la verdadera paz que tanto anhelas" hablo Kurayami antes que Adán Taurus cayera inconsciente al suelo…

Blake inmediatamente hacia su compañero caído, se sorprendió de que Adán el más fuerte de todo el colmillo blanco fuera derrotado fácilmente…

"Hey Blake" dijo Kurayami con un tono alegre y noto que ella se tenso –"Tranquila, no voy a pelear contigo o llevar a tu amigo a la cárcel, sólo pregunte como estás" desactivo su armadura para que ella se sintiera más comoda

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…" contesto Blake un poco incomoda que él le preguntara como se encontraba –"Y usted?"

"Un año agotador, pero no me quejo" dijo Kurayami –"Estoy seguro que te preguntas en lo que soy y como dije no soy humano o fauno pero quiero vivir como una persona normal y ser tratado como igual"

"Entonces por qué ocultas tu rostro?" pregunto Blake

"La misma razón que probablemente lo haces ocultando tus orejas de gato, quiero que la gente me veo por lo que soy, no por lo que soy" respondió Kurayami mirando como el sol se había ocultado y la luna empezaba a salir –"Bien es mejor que te lleves a tu amigo antes que despierte y vuelva a atacarme"

"Antes de irme, quiero saber algo desde que volví a verte" dijo Blake - -¿Por qué lo haces? Porque luchas por proteger a las personas?"

"Simplemente porque es lo correcto. No lo hago por la fama o por divertirse, sino en hacer lo correcto por mantener la seguridad de las personas sean humanos o faunos. Como un antiguo refrán que había escuchado hace tiempo…un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, me concedieron ese poder y es mi responsabilidad decidir qué hacer con él"

"Y elegiste proteger a los inocentes" dijo Blake

"Correcto" dijo Kurayami

"¿Es posible ... que podría ser como tú?" preguntó Blake

"Huh?" -dijo Kurayami confundido lo que ella está hablando.

"Quiero decir, ¿es posible ser un héroe como tú? ¿Para ayudar a la gente a saber si son humanos o un Fauno?" preguntó Blake con más claridad.

"Por supuesto, usted tiene el poder para hacerlo, entonces es tu responsabilidad hacer lo que es correcto" dijo Kurayami

"Pero ..." dijo Blake mirando lejos de él- "¿Y si ... la gente rechaza mi ayuda? ¿Y si no quieren recibir ayuda de alguien como yo, un Fauno?"

"A quién le importa lo que la gente piensa de ti, haz lo que creas que es correcto" dijo Kurayami con seriedad

Esto sorprendió a Blake mientras escuchaba más de lo que él tenía que decir

"No importa lo que el mundo entero hable de ti, no definen quiénes son ustedes, sí, y no por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones". Dijo Kurayami- "Sé la dificil situación de los faunus en su vida, y sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo se endereza, así que hasta entonces, sigue luchando, pase lo que pase"

Blake no podía creer lo que había oído. Alguien que no es humano o fauno, entiende el dolor y el tormento que ha sufrido durante todos estos años.

Ella trata de luchar contra las lágrimas- "Gracias...Yo ... realmente necesitaba eso." Dijo con una sonrisa

"No hay problema, por eso son los amigos" dijo Kurayami como los dos escucharon los gemidos de Adán –"Cierto, mejor es que te lo lleves antes que despierte"

Blake asintió como se esforzó en colocar en su espalda el cuerpo de su compañero y se marcho con las palabras de Kurayami en su mente como ahora estaba claro que ya no podía estar más en el colmillo blanco, tenía que luchar de otra manera para cumplir su sueño…

Cuando llegue el momento, ella abandona al colmillo blanco y se convertirá en una cazadora gracias a las palabras de Kurayami encontró la razón para luchar…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	24. Chapter 23

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Caza es un eufemismo cobarde que se asigna al asesinar de modo especialmente cobarde a criaturas indefensas. La caza es una especie de enfermedad mental.._

 **Capitulo 23: Reencuentro con el depredador I**

La luz de la luna estaba en alto como caminando con tranquilidad era una mujer fauno familiar, de lentes, pelo castaño y orejas de oso

"Maldición no me di cuenta que ya era tarde y estoy muy lejos del departamento" dijo Violette acelerando el paso con miedo ya que odiaba caminar sola por la noche –"Debí a ver pedido a Kurayami que me acompañara pero fui una cobarde en pedírselo"

"Auxilio!"

Sus oídos captaron un extraño ruido en un callejón alertándola

"Que fue eso?" se pregunto Violette como su corazón aceleraba como se podían escuchar unos gritos pero nadie los podía escuchar a excepción de ella

Con la poca luz se podía ver un hombre adulto con varios cortes sángrate corriendo por su vida, con una respiración cada vez más acortada cayendo al pavimento

Violette se quedo callada como observaba con miedo…

El hombre suspiro al saber que su agresor no estaba a la vista pero su tiempo duro poco al ver en el lado oscuro unos grandes ojos brillando.

"I-imposible" dijo el hombre asustado

Violete se sorprendió como una figura monstruosa apareció y se acercaba al hombre… Su aspecto demoniaco parecía a la de un Grimm humanoide. La criatura agarro con su garras sujetándole la cabeza del hombre.

-"Por favor… déjeme ir...Le daré lo que quiera lo juro" suplico el hombre

" _ **Lo que quiero…es matar…."**_ Hablo la criatura apretando con su mano la cabeza del hombre haciendo que gritara de dolor

Violette miro en shock con sus pupilas dilatadas cuando escucho un sonido desagradable y el hombre dejo de gritar

'Tengo que salir antes que me vea' pensó la mujer fauno alarmada como empezó a retroceder pero choco con un bote de basura generando un ruido

La criatura se percato del sonido y miro donde estaba la mujer fauno de pie…

Violette estaba petrificada como la criatura empezaba a acercarse a ella con sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre…

Ella tenía tanto miedo que no podía huir o incluso gritar pos su vida

'Que alguien me ayude….' Pensó Violette como la criatura empezó a correr hacia ella

Su respiración se acelero como empezó a sentirse mal y todo se fundió en las tinieblas con una última cosa en su mente

'Kurayami…por favor, sálvame'

….

A la mañana siguiente….

" ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó una voz sonora cansada como el dueño de dicha voz poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos de marrón, mostrándolos hacia una habitación completamente blanca...

"Señorita Kuma, se encuentra bien?"

Violette miro como su mirada borrosa dentro de sus ojos desapareció como pudo ver a una figura encapuchada

"Kurayami?..." dijo Violette antes de gruñir un poco al sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza

"Gracias a Dios que estas bien" dijo Kurayami

"Qué paso? Por qué estoy en un hospital?" pregunto Violette

"Te encontré tirada en el suelo y te lleve tan rápido al hospital más cercano. El doctor dijo que sufriste una ligera decaída pero no hay nada grave" informo Kurayami

"Ya veo…" dijo Violette como pudo notar la televisión prendida

[Bienvenidos queridos espectadores a Vale News Network. Soy Lisa Lavender con las noticias de hoy] dijo la presentadora de pelo color lavanda –[El notorio criminal Roman Torchwick ha vuelto a atacar robando más de un millón de lien en joyería, la policía aun sigue localizando al famoso ladrón en todo los rincones de Vale. Si alguien tiene información de su actual paradero, por favor comuníquese con las autoridades más cercanas]

'Ya debería hacer algo con respecto a eso' pensó Kurayami

Debido a su ocupado trabajo no le ha dado tiempo para localizar a Roman Torchwick y cuando lo tiene, ese ladrón sabe ocultar sus huellas haciendo difícil de encontrar…

En serio como alguien que usa ropa blanca y tiene el pelo naranja brillante sea difícil de encontrar?

Sin embargo tiene la teoría que alguien lo está ayudando en sus robas. Kurayami tiene la corazonada de saber quién puede ser pero desearía que no fuera verdad…

'Neo' pensó Kurayami sintiéndose un poco triste extrañando a una vieja amiga, sabiendo que ella eligió tomar ese camino y ayudar a ese criminal. Eso hace preguntarse si eso es culpa suya que ella eligiera ese camino…

Escapo un suspiro como siguió mirando las noticias como ahora mostraban la escena de un brutal asesinato como la cinta de policía bloqueaba lo sucedido

Los ojos de Violette se ampliaron al recordar ese lugar ya que se encontraba por allí…

[En noticias más impactantes. Otra víctima del "Demonio Grimm" ha sido encontrada en los callejones, al igual que sus otras víctimas se han encontrado solamente sus restos desmembrados y pintado con su sangre las paredes del lugar con el símbolo característico del asesino. Las imágenes que van a ver son demasiadas graficas para la vista del público menores de edad, por favor véanlos a su propio riesgo]

Kurayami gruño al ver la escena, no quedaba nada de la víctima, sus órganos, músculos, huesos, entre otras cosas, estaban esparcidos por todo lados como una enorme mancha de sangre dibujada en forma de un cráneo de Grimm con cuernos demoniacos y tres garras…

[Los cazadores profesionales siguen buscándolo, ya que muchos testigos han logrado ver y especulado que se trata de una nueva clase de Grimm que de alguna manera ha logrado traspasar las defensas de Vale. Más detalles sobre eso a las 20:00 hrs]

Sus ojos se dieron cuenta que Violette estaba temblando del miedo, posiblemente se encontró con el Grimm y estaba a punto de ser su próximo blanco antes que Kurayami viniera…

Han pasado unos años desde que las noticias hablaron de este asesino que ni siquiera Kurayami ha sido capaz de localizarlo y capturarlo. A diferencia de Torchiwick, el "Demonio Grimm" era la mayor prioridad del rider en detenerlo.

Aun recuerda la pelea que tuvo con él hace cuatro años y aun tiene esa cicatriz en su brazo derecho. Estaba claro que el "Demonio Grimm" era humano debido a que tenia aura pero también podía sentir la energía parecida a la de un Grimm…Que demonios era esa criatura?

Lo mejor ahora era tranquilizar y animar a su amiga…

"Se encuentra bien, señorita Kuma?" pregunto Kurayami

"Oh, si…estoy bien…" mintió la mujer fauno con una ligera sonrisa

"Sabes que no permitiré que alguien lastime a las personas más importantes en mi vida y esto te incluye ya que también eres una persona valiosa para mi" dijo Kurayami

Violette se sonrojo un poco –"G-Gracias…"

"Bien, el doctor dijo que podrás salir hoy día ya que no hay ningún daño pero por seguridad te harán un último chequeo" informo Kurayami –"Ire a conseguir algo para comer, quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Dulces de miel..." murmuró Violette con un poco de vergüenza mientras mantenía su cabeza dirigida lejos de Kurayami, quien ganó un pequeño destello en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no podía oírte. ¿Dijiste panqueques?" Preguntó el Grimm humano, sacando otro movimiento de Violette mientras mantenía la cabeza apartada.

" Dulces de miel ..." murmuró la mujer aún más fuerte, sólo causando la expresión de alegría sentada en la cara de Kurayami para ensancharse mientras se inclinaba hacia las orejas de oso de ella

" ¿Dijiste galletas?" Murmuró Kurayami ocultando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sólo para ver como la mujer de cabello marrón se retorcía unos momentos más antes de chasquear la cabeza hacia él con sus ojos brillando por un parpadeo

"DULCES DE MIEL!" Gritó ella rápidamente como ladeo la cabeza con su rostro estaba enrojecido de vergüenza

Kurayami se rió levemente- "Claro, dulces de miel serán" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el frente de la habitación, sólo para ver como una enfermera de pelo castaño atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo siento, señor, ¿su mascota le está causando problemas?" preguntó la mujer, despreocupada en su voz mientras miraba a Violette con la mirada en la cama, sólo para obtener un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda mientras Kurayami le dirigía a la mujer una mirada

"Si alguna vez gano una mascota, te lo haré saber, pero aparte de eso, estamos bien y no en ningún tipo de problemas ..." murmuró Kurayami como sus ojos brillaron intensamente a la enfermera ahora asustada que se escapaba de la habitación.

"No entiendo por qué la gente está asustada, ¿sabes?" pregunto Kurayami mirando a Viollete con una risita mientras salía de la habitación del hospital con una mujer fauno mirando fijamente una expresión de la mandíbula caída.

'Realmente es un amor' pensó Violette como sonrió con un rubor en su rostro

Fuera del hospital, Kurayami fue a una tienda de comestible para comprar los dulces de miel que Viollete le encargo, al salir de la tiendo notó una conmoción.

"¿Qué está pasando allá?" Se preguntó en voz alta dirigiéndose al lugar

Se encontró un pequeño número de personas reunidas cerca de la esquina de la calle. Con curiosidad se acerco y se encontró con oficiales de policía llevando escudos antidisturbios. Estaban reunidos alrededor de una tienda de algún tipo, pero desde donde estaban, no podían distinguir la pancarta de la pancarta. Sin embargo, dada la inquietante mirada en la cara de la gente, más el obvio nerviosismo que mostraban los oficiales, tenía que ser serio.

"¿Hay algún robo o algo así?" pregunto Kurayami

"¿No lo has oído?" Alguien cerca los escuchó y preguntó- "Al parecer, un grupo de matones faunos entró dentro y comenzó a disparar por todo el lugar! Tomó la gente dentro de rehenes también."

Kurayami abrio los ojos y miro hacia la tienda –"Y sabes la razón de por qué lo hacen?"

"Según lo que escuche que son una pandilla de faunos que no están afiliados con el colmillo blanco pero respetan sus acciones violentas y decidieron mostrar su "superioridad" hacia los humanos intentando atacar la tienda. Ahora piden demandas y si la policía no las cumpla en media hora, empezaran a matar a los rehenes" informo el tipo –"En serio, mi esposa tiene miedo que gracias a gente como esa y el colmillo blanco hacen que la gente odie a más a los faunosDonde están los cazadores y cazadoras cuando más se les necesita?" suspiro

Kurayami frunció el ceño como decidió que tenía que interferir

"Hey a donde vas?" pregunto el adulto

"A encargarme de algunos asuntos" respondió Kurayami como sigilosamente empezó a correr entre la multitud hacia estar detrás de la tienda para hacer una operación de rescate de rehenes.

Aunque nadie logro darse cuenta, una persona en un callejón noto a Kurayami corriendo hacia la tienda…

"Así que va a salvar a esas personas? Bueno, esto será una cacería muy interesante" dijo la figura como su rostro estaba oculta entre las sombras, de su bolsillo saco una llave negra con la imagen de una máscara demoniaca, pronto en su cintura se materializo una hebilla en forma de una puerta encadenada.

La persona misteriosa inserta la llave en el lado izquierdo de la hebilla y la gira

 _ **Turn on (*sonido de heavy metal profundo*)**_

Sus ojos se quemaron de color rojo sangriento, como una sonrisa sádica se formo entre sus labios

"Hen…shin!" dijo golpeando la llave abriendo las puertas mostrando el centro una calavera demoniaca y los lados llamas negras

 _ **Open up: Predator!**_

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	25. Chapter 24

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Caza es un eufemismo cobarde que se asigna al asesinar de modo especialmente cobarde a criaturas indefensas. La caza es una especie de enfermedad mental.._

 **Capitulo 24: Reencuentro con el depredador II**

[REPITO! NOSOTROS, LA BRIGADA DE FIERAS SALVAJES, EXIGIMOS CINCO MILLONES DE LIEN ANTES QUE MIS CAMARADAS Y YO HAGAMOS UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE SANGRIENTO CON ESOS SUCIOS HUMANOS!]

'No me agrada todo esto' pensó Kurayami logrando infiltrarse en la tienda sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora estaba preparándose para tener el momento exacto para neutralizar a la banda de matones, en total era un grupo de seis integrantes faunos armados con fusiles, escopetas, entre otras armas de fuego…

Tenía todo planeado para vencerlos sin ninguna baja de civiles eso era antes que esto paso.

Una chica intento huir ya que en esos momentos los matones se habían distraído por un pequeño ruido que causo accidentalmente Kurayami, no era tan perfecto en el sigilo. Volviendo con la chica, cuando trato de correr, accidentalmente se resbala del suelo haciéndola caer en su trasero. Antes incluso de tener una oportunidad, el líder del grupo un fauno león (debido a sus orejas y su largo cabello formando una melena) se diera centa y miro a la chica con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos

"Ahora, no hay que alarmarse, humana " dijo con una sonrisa causando a la chica miro con horror-"Todos somos caballeros aquí... Por qué no mejor vamos a llegar a conocernos unos a otros."

"Señor, que le hará a esa perra humana?" pregunto uno de sus camaradas fauno

El líder sonrió ante esa pregunta –"Qué les parece si nos divertimos un poco con ella para saber si realmente las mujeres humanas son putas?" dijo como su mano se movió para agarrar uno de los pechos de la chica y la miro –"Qué dices?"

La chica miro con horror de de miedo profundo

'Mierda, tendré que actuar ahora' maldijo Kurayami como decidio dar caso omiso a su plan de vencer a la mierda de una vez

Antes que eso pasara la ventana se rompió, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos. Las cortinas que se utilizaron para bloquear cualquier ataque de un francotirador fueron arrancadas de sus bisagras, prácticamente destrozadas mientras algo descendía sobre el pobre e insospechado fauno delante de la ventana, cayendo directamente encima de él y chocando contra el suelo aplastándole el cráneo como sus restos se desparramaron en el suelo. Luego procediendo a surfear por unos pocos metros antes de detenerse en medio de todo el mundo

El rostro del líder fauno miro el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros. Inmediatamente, todos los ojos, desde la brigada de las Fieras Salvajes, los de los rehenes y de Kurayami, se volvieron a mirar a la nueva llegada.

Ante la sorpresa de todos era un Grimm humanoide con placas de huesos formando una armadura como su rostro era una clase de animal con largos cuernos y en su cintura era una hebilla. Kurayami lo reconoció, era la misma criatura que se enfrento hace cuatro años, el "Demonio Grimm"

'Genial, lo que me temía' pensó Kurayami

Las personas temblaron al ver a la criatura como el grupo de faunos matones miraron sudando del miedo

El Demonio Grimm se levanto como miro al líder del grupo fauno y respiro sonando parecido a un gruñido depredador que le producía escalofríos por la espalda

El líder fauno quedó aturdido por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura y se volvió hacia sus cuatro compañeros restantes- "¡¿Que estas esperando?!" grito –"Acábenlo"

Los faunos levantaron sus armas para abrir fuego

" _ **Que la matanza…de inicio!"**_ gruño el demonio como el sonido de los disparos resonó,

La criatura esquivo los disparos pero la bala perforaron a uno de los rehenes matándolo en el acto ante la conmoción de la gente. El demonio Grimm se acerco a uno de los faunos y le rompió el brazo qe sostenía su arma causando que gritara de dolor, pero sus gritos fueron cortados cuando el demonio le corto la garganta ahogándolo con su propia sangre y cayendo al suelo, muerto

Se dirigió al segundo más cercano y con sus garras le corto la cabeza causando que la sangre saliera como una fuente

Los civiles y el los matones miraron en shock ante tal masacre. Kurayami tenía que hacer algo y se dirigió a los civiles quienes lo miraron…

"Rapido salgan de aquí cuanto antes, hay una salida de emergencias por la puerta de atrás" susurro Kurayami

Los civiles asintieron como lentamente caminaron hacia su salida, mientras Kurayami miro la pelea

Sólo quedaban tres matones con armas.

El demonio saco una llave y la inserto en su hebilla

" _ **Sonic Death"**_ dijo el demonio golpeando la llave y mando una onda de sonido de su mandíbulas a través de un fauno ciervo femenino

Las ondas sónicas eran de bajos decibeles y tenía suficiente fuerza para causar que sus oídos tanto humanos como animales, ojos y boca sangraran causando que muriera al instante

El cuarto fauno (serpiente por su piel verde escamosa) trató de golpearlo con la culata del rifle, sólo para que el demonio gimm lo agarre, aplicando presión. El cañón y el metal que componían el arma eran aplastado y abollado fácilmente, ya que las huellas de la mano del monstruo quedaban.

El Fauno se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacer algo estúpido, y el sudor le caía por la cara, los ojos muy abiertos de miedo mientras el monstruo le devolvía la mirada- "Um ... lo siento?"

La respuesta del monstruo fue agarrarle de la cabeza y arrancarla de su cuerpo con columna vertebral incluida

A estas alturas, el líder fauno comprendió mientras sostenía a la chica con un brazo fornido alrededor del cuello, que había subestimado al grimm masivamente pero se dio cuenta que tenía un chip de negociación, como una sonrisa maligna se formó en su cara y la colgó delante de él, haciendo que el monstruo para detener su avance.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", resopló el fauno con alegría sujetando a la rehén-"Un movimiento más, y le rompo el cuello!"

La amenaza parecía funcionar pro Kurayami se dio cuenta que no lo era…

El demonio Grimm se movio en un parpadeo como su brazo atravesó el pecho de la chica y atravesó también el pecho del líder fauno…

"Q-Qué?" se pregunto el líder como escupió sangre

" _ **Como si me importara algo la vida de los humanos…"**_ hablo el demonio retirando su brazo como el cuerpo de la chica y del fauno caen al suelo

El demonio Grimm aunque no lo parecía, estaba sonriendo como ahora su mirada fue hacia los civiles que estaban huyendo y noto a Kurayami al frente de él…

"Rápido, salgan de aquí" ordeno Kurayami como los civiles corrieron mientras él se quedo frente a frente al demonio

" _ **Nos vemos de nuevo..."**_ dijo el demonio como sacudió su mano limpiándose de la sangre que tenía de ella – _ **"Entonces…te gusto mi espectáculo en contra de estas escorias?"**_

"Usted, es el que está causando estas olas de asesinato" gruño Kurayami

" _ **Asesinatos? Oh….te refieres a mi cacería"**_ dijo el demonio

"Cacería?" pregunto Kurayami

" _ **Como ves, yo soy el depredador máximo, un cazador y es normal para alguien coo yo ir de cacería…Es un juego divertido"**_ respondió el demonio

"Un juego?! Usted está matando gente inocente y simplemente dices que es un juego!" dijo Kurayami enojado sacando su llave y lo inserta

 _ **Dangerous Grimm**_

"Henshin!" grito Kurayami haciendo la secuencia de transformación como su armadura apareció transformo su arma en su fiel espada –"Voy a detenerte, una vez por todas"

" _ **Je, usted será mi presa más valiosa…por cierto mi nombre es Predator y la cacería comienza"**_ dijo el demonio cargando hacia adelante

Predator se precipita y golpea a Grimm en el intestino y rápidamente lanza su garras para cortarlo, pero Grimm usa su espada y lo bloquea y luego le da un puñetazo y rápidamente lo golpea, luego lo corta con su espada y lo apuñala en el abdomen.

Predator tambalea hacia atrás de dolor pero duro poco ya que la herida se cerró automáticamente

" _ **Buen golpe"**_ dijo Predator como se zambulle y golpea a Grimm, sus garras recortan su armadura repetidamente causando que chispas volaran. Kurayami se recupera y salta lejos hasta impulsarse y cargar contra el demonio apuñalándolo en el pecho y lo golpea a unas repisas de comestibles derribándolas.

El demonio se levanta y se da cuenta que s opoenente había desaparecido, utilizando su agudo sentido del olfato para encontrarlo, pero resulta que estaba justo detrás, listo para aterrizar el golpe mortal. Predator reacciona rápidamente y pone sus garras directamente a través de su tripa. Rápidamente lo corta varias veces pero Grimm bloquea las huelgas y lo apuñala en el pecho pero Predator lo atrapa y lo lanza a través de una ventana rota.

Los civiles y policías que estaban fuera de la tienda notaron que los rehenes comenzaron a salir de repente. La policía supo que algo sucedió y estaban listos para entrar al lugar cuando de repente una figura sale por la ventana rota.

La gente miro por sorpresa por una figura humanoide de color negro con armadura de metal y hueso, pareciendo a un Grimm

"Maldita sea" gruño Kurayami levantándose y ve que Predator había escapado-"Tch…Escapo, de nuevo2

"Alto ahí!" grito un policía como él y su equipo tenían todas sus armas apuntando al Grimm humano

"Crapbasket" murmro Kurayami dándose la vuelta como la gente lo veía con mezcla de miedo y horror

"Es el demonio Grimm!"

"Por dios, realmente es verdad!"

"Que desagradable se ve!"

"Aunque se ve un poco fresco…Qué?"

"Rápido que alguien llame a los cazadores profesionales!"

"Diablos" murmuro Kurayami haciendo que su arma cambiara de modo y disparara una esfera que luego libero una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo seso el Grimm humano desapareció…

…

En otra parte, Kurayami se había ocultado en el callejón como la bomba de humo seguía en pie regresando a su forma verdadera respirando agitadamente…

"Uff…genial…simplemente genial, ahora creerán que yo soy el demonio Grimm" se dijo Kurayami a si mismo apretando los puños –"Juro qe te detendré…Predator…"

…..

"Muy bien señorita Kuma, parece que no tiene ningún daño y los que habían su aura debió curarlas. Te daremos de alta para que vuelva a su casa" informo el doctor escribiendo en su blog de notas –"En caso que algo ocurra, llámeme por este número"

"Muchas gracias doctor" dijo Violette aceptando la nota como camino fuera del hospital

En esos momentos la puerta se abre como Kurayami entra al recinto –"Lamento la demora señorita Kuma, había una larga fila pero le traje sus dulces de miel" dijo entregándole su pedido

"Gracias Kurayami pero que te dije que no me llamaras por mi apellido, llámame Violette" dijo Violette

"Claro…lo siento" dijo Kurayami rascándose la mejilla

[Noticias de última hora] dijo la reportera del canal de noticias en la televisión –[Hoy en el día se pudo ver al demonio Grimm en una tienda local de Vale, la supuesta criatura mato al grupo conocido como la brigada de fieras salvajes, un grupo de faunos que aterrorizan a las personas. También hay dos civiles muertos en el lugar donde hubo una pelea en la tienda…La policía y algunos testigos lograron describir al demonio Grimm]

Se muestra las imágenes de Kamen rider Grimm causando que Kurayami ligeramente gruña como lo que temía paso…ahora creerán que es el demonio

Violette miro las imágenes de la televisión pero por alguna razón ese Grimm no se parece como el que la ataco anoche pero al intentar recordarlo le causaba miedo

[Cualquier persona que logre ver el paradero actual del demonio Grimm, por favor comuníquese al estación de policía más cercano o cazador disponible…gracias por su tiempo]

Violette miro a Kurayami, aun con su rostro cubierto por su capucha podía saber que él estaba frunciendo el ceño como si algo le preocupaba, de hecho ella estaba pensando en varias cosas una de ellas desde que él llego a Vale fue el mismo día que el demonio Grimm ataco y el hecho que siempre oculta su apariencia,…

'No, en que estoy pensando…él no puede ser el demonio grimm' pensó Violette como su mano toco su propio pecho –'Además se que una buena persona como él no pueda hacer algo como esto pero… y si estoy equivocada… no, no es posible…'

"Estas bien Violette?" pregnto Kurayami

"Ah…si, solo pensando en algo, es todo" dijo Violette con una sonrisa timida –"Mejor volvamos al edificio, necesito descansar un poco"

"Por supesto" asintió Kurayami como los dos caminaron de vuelta al departamento…

A unos metros estaba de nuevo la silueta de Predator como regresaba a su forma humana y miro a los dos irse…

"Fue divertido jugar con él…Dejare que disfrute su tiempo con su amiga por qué el siguiente año….será la última vez que la vuelvas a ver" sonrió la persona como sus ojos brillaron mientras desapareció entre las sombras

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	26. Chapter 25

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No te pongas entre el dragón y su furia._

 **Capitulo 25: Tranquilizar al dragón del sol**

"Qué carajos está pasando?" se pregunto Kurayami al ver lo que estaba pasando el el bar de junior

Ha pasado otro año y las cosas han creado otro obstáculo del Grimm humano, ahora creen que s forma rider es la identidad del demonio Grimm mientras el verdadero sigue suelto, aparte de esto…las cosas estaban bastante bien para Kurayami…

Hoy día iba a relajarse un poco en el bar de Junior cuando de repente noto una figura de pelo naranjo brillante y traje blanco, se trataba de Roman Torckwick el ladrón maestro. A su lado era un grupo de matones de Junior, podía haberlos seguido pero su atención fue bruscamente cambiada hacia el bar cuando se escuchaba el sonido de una pelea y un matón de Junior salió volando desde la ventana, además de escuchar el sonido de vidrios y otros artículos rompiéndose.

Sin más que hacer decidió entrar al recinto para llevarse una sorpresa lo cual nos lleva a estos momentos…

Ahora con una visión completa del resto del club, el Grimm humano fue capaz de ver la situación que está pasando.

Vio a una adolescente rubia arruinando el club.

Mientras los civiles ya habían evacuado del edificio, los hombres de Junior habían sido golpeados. Las gemelas Malachite están peleando contra el intruso, pero con gran dificultad.

Kurayami pudo ver con claridad a la adolecente y para su sorpresa era Yang Xiao Long. La niña pequeña de pelo rubio ahora se era una adolescente con su pelo brillando como el oro suelto y se desvanece a oro pálido en las puntas. Su ropa cambio con los años, ahora llevaba una chaqueta de color marrón dorado con mangas cortas y puffy con puños negros que cuentan con dos botones dorados. Debajo de esto, ella está usando una corte baja corte amarillo superior con su emblema en el pecho izquierdo en negro y un par de mini-shorts negro. También lleva un cinturón marrón con una pieza plisada de material marrón que la cubre desde la cadera hasta la cadera unida a la parte trasera del cinturón. Su emblema está estampado en el pliegue más derecho en oro. Debajo de ella hay una pieza más larga, blanca, asimétrica, que llega a su rodilla en el lado derecho. Ella lleva marrón, botas altas de rodilla y naranja sobre los calcetines de rodilla, con el calcetín derecho empujado hacia abajo por debajo de la rodilla. Un pañuelo gris está atado alrededor de su rodilla izquierda mientras que una bufanda naranja del infinito y los guantes negros sin dedos que estaban cubiertos por su arma, unos guanteletes escopetas de color amarillo y negro

"Que fue lo que sucedió Junior?" pregunto Kurayami a dueño del bar tirado del suelo con varios moretones y sujetándose de sus joyas de la familia

"Esa psicópata salió de mi bar, pidiendo información sobre usted y alguna persona que no conozco... Ella me dio una paliza incluyendo patearme los kiwis, y mis hombres trataron de escoltarla por eso, así como el hecho de que ella es menor de edad para estar en este lugar. Luego me dio un puñetazo y mis hombres fueron a detenerla, ahora estamos en este puto desastre ", explica Junior

'Adivino que la persona que busca es su madre pero porqué quiere saber de mi?-pensó Kurayami antes de mirar a Junior-"Yo pagare los destrozos de su local, Junior pero necesito que me respondas algo después. "suspiro mientras camina hacia Yang-"*suspiro*Lo primero es tratar con ella"

Yang estaba a punto de golpear a otro de los matones del barman, pero algo la impedía entregar el golpe. Ella mira para ver una mano alrededor de su muñeca, manteniéndola de golpear el matón.

"Me puedes decir por qué estás destrozando este lugar, pequeño dragón del sol?"

La camorrista rubia oyó una voz conocida de hace años preguntándole, perteneciente a Kurayami. Una pequeña sonrisa formo en el rostro de Yang antes de fruncir el ceño y sus ojos cambiaron de lila a rojo mientras tira su brazo hacia atrás, forzando Kurayami a soltarla

"Tú" dijo Yang con un tono de voz poco amigable

"Hola, Yang. Ha pasado un tiempo y no has cambiado en absoluto, aun conservas tu personalidad explosiva" dijo Kurayami con una pequeña sonrisa

"Diría lo mismo de ti pero parece estaría mintiendo, asesino" dijo Yang entrando a una postura de combate

"Yang…" dijo Kurayami pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra más, Yang dispara una descarga de balas directo hacia él

En un despliegue rápido de su arma se transformaron en dos brazaletes y cruzo ambos brazos haciendo que sus brazaletes formaran un escudo que lo protegió de los disparos

Yang usa sus guanteletes para lanzarse al Grimm humano, en el aire extiende su brazo para cargar un puño. A unos centímetros antes de chocar el escudo, Kurayami desactiva sus armas y atrapa el puño de Yang, lanzadora al otro lado de la barra rompiendo una repisa que contenía algunas botellas de licor costosas…

Junior jadeo de horror, estos eran licores de la mejor viñas Mistral que cuestan de un valor aproximado entre mil y dos mil lien cada uno, además… fueron un regalo de su difunta abuelita cuando inauguro su bar…

'Maldición…Debo tener más cuidado' pensó Kurayami al ver el rostro del barman pero se concentro en Yang –"Eh, Yang….lamento esto, pero te digo que yo no soy un asesino"

"No creeré en tus palabras…" gruño Yang levantándose mientras se limpiaba de los trozos de vidrios de su ropa –"intentemos esto" se dijo saltando hacia atrás, usando sus guanteletes para impulsarse con una fuerza increíble.

Yang levanta su puño derecho en Kurayami, listo para golpearlo. Sin embargo, mientras le estaba dando el golpe, El Grimm humano hizo lo mismo que la última vez y agarra su brazo. Sine embargo Yang utiliza su otro brazo para hacer un segundo golpe pero Kurayami lo bloquea con su brazo y usando la fuerza que se dio contra ella, él golpea a Yang en el suelo con un impacto que creó un pequeño cráter

"No es para que te enojes pero usted es fácil de leer si todo lo que haces es estar perforando las cosas. Es fácil contra alguien que es lento, pero predecible contra alguien que es más rápido, más flexible, o tiene un buen tiempo de reacción" aconseja Kurayami.

Yang lentamente se levanta, usando lo que ha dejado su aura para sanarse. "Gracias por el consejo, pero todavía no estoy lista para tirar la toalla", respondió lanzando otra ronda de disparos

Kurayami gira acrobáticamente esquivando los disparos los cuales golpearon con más objetos como mesas y sillas destrozándolas al impacto

'No quiero lastimar a Yang pero tendré que ponerme un poco serio y detenerla' pensó Kurayami antes de reaccionar que Yang se acerco a él y lanzo un golpe. El Grimm humano salto como el golpe dio a un espejo que se rompe en el impacto.

Kurayami tomando la oportunidad balanceó la pierna haciendo que Yang escapara un asombrado "¡Ah!" Como ella fue tropezada por detrás y aterrizó en su espalda. Kurayami pisoteó el estómago de Yang, impidiéndole volver a subir. La camorrista rubia gruñe mientras trataba de empujar la pierna del Grimm humano

"Yang, escúchame. Yo no soy el que está matando gente, tienes que creerme" dijo Kurayami

Yang miro unos segundos sus ojos pero frunció el ceño como con la ayuda de Ember Celica, se libero del empuje de su oponente, Kurayami retrocede un poco como recupera el equilibrio. El cabello de Yang brillar intensamente unos segundos y recarga sus guanteletes con proyectiles explosivos

En seguida Yang dispara consecutivamente balas explosivas, Kurayami comienza a esquivarlas asegurándose que no le dieran a un civil inocente pero si golpeando de nuevo a varios objetos incluyendo la televisión de plasma

"Nooo! No la televisión de plasma! Me costó quinientos mil lien!" grito Junior derramando algunas lagrimas

Yang cargo y dio un puñetazo como Kurayami lo bloquea con ambos brazos pero el impacto fue suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo hacia atrás. Rápidamente Yang se acerca a él y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Kurayami agarró su puño y golpeó su palma contra su cara, haciéndola retroceder.

Ella disparó un disparo de Ember Celica, pero Kurayami la esquivó y la pateó en el pecho, golpeándola de espaldas.

"Suficiente, Yang…Detengamos esta lucha, en serio no quiero seguir con esto" dijo Kurayami

Los ojos de Yang brillaron en rojo y volvió a cargar. Kurayami se preparo para bloqueó de nuevo los golpes de la rubia pero cuando bloqueó el primer golpe de Yang en el último momento. El golpe lo empujó un poco hacia atrás y notó que sus ataques se habían hecho más fuertes. Kurayami siguió lo posible para bloquear los golpes, aun se contenía pero sus brazos se pusieron un poco adoloridos así que decidió cambiar su defensiva a ofensiva como realizo una patada sobre la cabeza de Yang seguido con otra patada al estomago…

La camorrista rubia jadeo un poco cuando noto que un pedazo de su pelo salió y ella lo ve caer delante de ella.

'Porqué tengo el presentimiento de que ahora las cosas se pondrán fea?' pensó Kurayami

Yang suelta un gran rugido de furia, atrayendo la atención de todos los que quedan en el club. Volviéndose, mira a Kurayami como sus ojos lilas se volvieron de nuevo rojos. Su cuerpo se consume en un aura ardiente. Su cabello ahora tiene la apariencia de llamas.

'Debe ser su semblanza, definitivamente las cosas van a empeorar' pensó Kurayami como se mantuvo calmado preparándose para el ataque

"¡MORIR!" Yang ruge mientras corre hacia el Grimm humano

Kurayami dio un paso hacia atrás tomando una postura para bloquear el ataque

Mientras Yang corría noto la mirada de su oponente haciendo que detuviera su carrera y desactivaba su semblanza como sus ojos volvieron a ser de color lila –"Supongo que esta es mi derrota" dijo ella

La gente restante miro con confusión a la camorrista rubia mientras Kurayami relajo un poco su postura…

"Mi tío Qrow me enseño que la mejor forma de ver el corazón y las verdaderas intenciones de la gente es mediante sus acciones en una pelea" comenzó Yang –"Pudiste haberme derrotado en cualquier momento pero te contuviste para no lastimarme y cuando desate mi poder, tú esperaste la oportunidad de contraatacar y ver que tan fuerte era. Alguien tan fuerte como gentil qué a la vez se preocupa por no lastimar a gente inocente, no puede ser un asesino"

"Es lo que trataba de decirte" dijo Kurayami antes que ambos escaparan una risa –"Entonces, todo perdonado?" extendió su mano

"Todo perdonado" sonrió Yang estrechando su manos –"Pero, si tratas de lastimar a mi pequeña hermana Ruby, lo vas a lamentar" amenazó un poco como sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos

"Jamás le haría daño, hablando de ella…como se encuentra?" pregunto Kurayami

"Le está haciendo bien en la academia Signal, quien sabe…podría ser una cazadora prodigio que incluso entraría a Beacon dos años antes, je, Cuales serian las posibilidades que eso ocurra?" dijo Yang

"Posiblemente altas si se juega my bien sus cartas" respondió Kurayami

Yang escapo una ligera risa –"Bien, ya que no encontré lo que buscaba, mejor me voy…espero que nos veamos de nuevo"

"Igualmente pero la próxima vez, no hagas una de tus rabietas para así yo no pague los daños de la destrucción que causaste en el lugar" dijo Kurayami

"Promesa" sonrió Yang como salió con calma del bar como se topa con una persona más en la calle

Era una chica de unos 15 años, tiene ojos plateados y se parece a Caperucita Roja.

"¿Yang? ¿Eres tu?" pregunto la chica

"Oh! Hey sis" dijo Yang

" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Ruby

"Es una larga historia pero en resumen me tope con n viejo conocido" dijo Yang como ambas hermanas caminaron alejándose del lugar

Con Kurayami, el Grimm humano miro lo que quedaba del lugar, al vemos no causo muchos daños

"Hey, Kuroyami…buen trabajo para que la rubia saliera de mi bar pero realmente tendrás que pagar por el costo de las reparaciones incluyendo una nuevas botellas de licores y la televisión de plasma" dijo Junior un poco molesto como las gemelas Malachites sonrieron un poco lo divertido de la situación

"*suspiro* Adiós ahorros de mi vida…" murmuro Kurayami antes de recordar algo –"Junior, necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas" hablo con seriedad como algo iba a ocurrir muy pronto…

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	27. Chapter 26

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Leyendas. Historias dispersas a través del tiempo. La humanidad se ha mostrado muy aficionada a contar las hazañas de héroes y villanos, olvidando tan fácilmente que somos restos, subproductos, de un pasado olvidado. Sin embargo, incluso las nuevas generaciones pueden aprender del pasado olvidado para forjar un nuevo futuro para así forjar una nueva leyenda_

 **Capitulo 26: Ruby Rose**

En algún lugar de la tranquila ciudad nocturna de Vale, un hombre de ojos verde oscuro y cabellos brillantes, largos y anaranjados, con largos flequillos que cubrían su ojo derecho que se podía ver que usaba delineador negro…que extraño, no?

El hombre llevaba un traje blanco de color rojo con largos pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Sus accesorios incluían una pequeña bufanda gris, guantes negros con mangas abrochadas y un sombrero negro con una pequeña pluma escondida en su banda roja.

Damas y caballeros el autoproclamado el maestro de los afeminados, digo de los ladrones….Roman Torchwick

Él y sus cuatro secuaces que recibió de Junior están caminando por los caminos de las calles, asustando a todos los ciudadanos que hacen su camino mientras se dirigen hacia la tienda llamada "From Dust Till Dawn". El grupo villano entra en la tienda mientras los secuaces miran alrededor los cristales de polvo en las exhibiciones.

Roman se acerca al viejo comerciante- "¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar una tienda de polvo abierta hasta tarde?" Le preguntó al dueño de la tienda.

Uno de los hombres apunta una pistola al dueño de la tienda.

"¡P-por favor, sólo toma mi Lien y vayanse!" dijo el dueño mientras levantaba las manos.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calmado, no estamos aquí por tu dinero." Dijo Romano mientras miraba a sus secuaces-"Tomen el polvo" Él ordena

Un secuaz abre una caja y elimina uno de varios cilindros, que el grupo utiliza para sacar polvo de los contenedores en las paredes.

"Cristales, quemaduras, sin cortar" dijo uno de los secuaces mientras colocaba otro estuche abierto en la pantalla para el tendero.

El comerciante procede a llenar el estuche mientras otro secuaz va para otro tubo, pero escucha música procedente de su dirección. Esa música viene de una niña que usaba una larga capucha roja, quien actualmente está usando auriculares y leyendo revistas de armas.

El secuaz desmonta su espada y la señala a su espalda- "Muy bien chico, pon tus manos donde pueda verlas".

Él no recibe respuesta de ella.

"Oye, dije manos en el aire, ¿tienes un deseo de muerte o algo así?" dijo el hombre se acerca y gira la cabeza, mientras cae la capucha de la chica mostrando su cabello negro con puntas rojas y ojos de plata

Presentando a la Grimm Reaper…Ruby Rose

"¿Sí?" pregunto Ruby

"¡Dije, pon tus manos en el aire, ahora!" dijo el secuaz.

Ruby parecía un poco confundida-, "¿Estás ... robándome?"

"¡Sí!" respondió el matón

"Ooohhh ..." Es todo lo que ella podía decir

Roman estaba esperando a sus hombres para terminar el atraco cuando un "Hey!" Y "¡Hyah!" Son escuchados, y el secuaz amenazador vuela a su lado. Romano motiva tranquilamente a otro que maneje a Ruby

"Quieta!" dijo el secuaz levantando su arma hacia ella

Corte a fuera de la tienda... cuando el secuaz y Ruby se estrellan a través de la ventana. Los otros hombres miran hacia afuera mientras Ruby se levanta y despliega su arma que es una combinación entre guadaña y rifle francotirador conocida como la Crescent Rose y estaba colocada en su forma de guadaña.

Roman frunce el ceño ante la niña, pero Ruby se lo devuelve con una sonrisa antes de girar el arma, golpeándola contra el suelo y apagando sus auriculares.

"Okayyy…Atrápenla" ordeno Roman a sus secuaces restantes

Los secuaces salen de la tienda y corren hacia Ruby, que gira alrededor de su guadaña y patea al primer criminal que se acerca en la cara. Ella saca a Crescent Rose del suelo y la dispara para golpear a otra con la culata de su arma, enviándolo volando. Ella dispara de nuevo y trae el lado hacia abajo en un atacante y esquiva los disparos del próximo con la velocidad de su rifle, acercándose lo suficiente para golpearlo en el aire y seguirlo hacia arriba para que pueda golpearlo a los pies de Roman.

"Usted valía cada centavo. Verdaderamente, lo estabas" dijo Roman a Ruby, dejando caer su cigarro y aplastándolo con su bastón mientras se acercan las sirenas de la policía –"Bueno, Red, creo que todos podemos decir que ha sido una noche llena de acontecimientos, y tanto como me gustaría seguir ..." Levanta su bastón y abre el fondo para revelar un rifle con una rejilla cruzada-"... Me temo que aquí es donde nos separamos"

Roman libera una explosión roja en Ruby pero una nueva figura aparece y recorta la explosión por la mitad haciendo que ambas trozos fueran a partes diferentes ante de estallar, sorprendiendo a Ruby…

"Estas bien, pequeña?" pregunto la figura mostrando ser Kurayami

Estaba un poco molesto de que Junior hiciera un trato con un sujeto como Roman pero es lo que él hace…

"Huh…si, gracias por eso" respondió Ruby como recordó esa imagen antes –"Hey te conozco, eres aquel sujeto que era amigo de mi madre"

"Me alegra que me recuerdes, mi nombre es Kurayami y sé muy bien que te llamas Ruby Rose, un gusto en conocerte" dijo Kurayami

"Igualmente" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa antes de ver que Torchwick no estaba –"Donde se fue?"

Ambos miran hacia arriba, Roman no está allí, y está subiendo una escalera en un edificio cercano.

"Qué me dices si capturamos a ese payaso de pelo anaranjado?" pregunto Kurayami

"Andando" dijo Ruby como ambos se pusieron en marcha

Roman llega al techo, con Ruby y Kurayami volando de nuevo y aterrizando justo detrás de él.

"¡Hey!" grito Ruby

"Fin de la línea, Torchwick" dijo Kurayami

Roman se detiene en el borde del techo y da la vuelta y mira a la niña y noto que había otra persona más haciendo que gruña ligeramente-"Genial, no solo me persigue una niña persistente, sino ta bien ese caza recompensas llamado el demonio de la oscuridad..."

Ruby se prepara para luchar contra él, pero una Bullhead se levanta y abre la escotilla para permitir que Roman entrara.

Kurayami sintió la energía Grimm conocida dentro del avión, pero ahora se sentía más fuerte que la ultima vez…

"Fin de la línea, Rojo y negro…" dijo Roman sosteniendo una gema roja de polvo y lo arroja a sus pies y le dispara

"Ruby cuidado!" grito Kurayami protegiendo a la niña al momento que el disparo golpeara el cristal creando una gran explosión.

"¡Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" se rió Roman antes de dejar de reír cuando ve algo en el techo- ¿Eh?"

Cubierto en un domo hexagonal era Kurayami con sus brazos extendidos como su arma tomo forma de guanteletes que lo uso para proteger a Ruby

"Y ahora, para el siguiente acto…" dijo Kurayami como sus guanteletes se transformaron ahora en un rifle francotirador sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos plateados que gano un brillo en sus ojos –"…A derribar el Bullhead" termino su frase disparando su arma creando una fuerte explosión hacia el avión con tanta fuerza que hizo una onda de choque que se sintió por millas de distancia cuando golpeo al Bullhead

Roman se dirigió a la cabina de piloto a su jefe-"Tenemos un problema con un caza recompensas!"

El Bullhead fue pilotado por una mujer vestida de rojo, la misma que había intentado atacar a Amber . Se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás mientras el hombre de pelo anaranjado se dirigía a los controles.

Kurayami siguió disparando como el siguiente disparo rompe a través de la ventana, incluso perdió la cabeza de Roman.

La mujer de rojo pronto llegó a la espalda de la Bullhead y sus ojos notaron a Kurayami haciendo apretar los dientas recordando que él es el culpable de que haya perdida la oportunidad de tener el poder de la doncella de otoño hace tres años pero al menos su maestra le dio un nuevo poder cortesía de su nuevo aliado. Sus ojos brillaron de color morado con llamas negras bailando a través de su cuerpo antes de disparar una llama morada/negra estalló en el Grimm humano

Kurayami cambio su arma de nuevo a los guanteletes creando el escudo para protegerlo de la explosión, pero las llamas salpicaron detrás de él y explotó cuando las manos del agresor se levantaron. Kurayami lo esquivo cambiando de nuevo al rifle y dispara repetidamente al Bullhead seguido.

La ardiente mujer de rojo las destrozó con varias explosiones con facilidad , ella sonrió disfrutando que su nuevo poder era bueno sin embargo aun no será suficiente contra alguien como Kurayami, además su maestra dijo que no podía matarlo…

'Vamos a probar con esto' pensó la mujer de rojo sacando un engranaje negro con un ojo rojo en el centro

Hace un tiempo su maestra hizo trato con un demonio de otro mundo y ahora gracias a ello obtuvo su nuevo poder, pero esos engranajes aunque fuertes carecían de poder lo cual su Maestra y uno de sus colegas hicieron unas pequeñas mejoras…

'Les daré un pequeño regalo para que diviertan' pensó la mujer presionando el engranaje emitiendo un rugido y lo lanzo con rapidez incrustándose en uno de los arboles del lugar…

 _ **Treant**_

El engranaje se fundió en el árbol haciendo que empezara a cambiar en un grimm. Su corteza se volvió blanco transformándose en hueso, seis raíces salen de la tierra y levantan al árbol como si fueran patas de una araña. La corteza de hueso se rompen mostrando uniones de una sombra que lo recorre por dentro. Dos arbustos de hojas hechas de hueso cubren sus muñecas y otro corona su cabeza de la que salen tres retorcidas ramas. En su torso tiene un agujero en forma de boca, y posee un único y penetrante ojo rojo

" _ **Rwahahahaha…es hora de divertirse"**_ dijo el Grimm riéndose maniáticamente mientras hacía estragos en las calles.

Los peatones corriendo intentando huir del caos como los esfuerzos de la policía contra él resultaron inútiles.

Ruby y Kurayami podían presenciarlo con asombro en la azotea. Nunca antes habían visto este tipo de monstruosidad, especialmente a Kurayami, ya que nunca antes vio un tipo de Grimm como ese,

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Ruby sintiéndose abrumada por la monstruosidad

"Ruby,Puede usted poner a los demás a salvo?" dijo Kurayami con seriedad

"Lo intentare, pero ¿qué hay de ti?" preguntó Ruby.

"Lo detendré de todo el mundo" respondió Kurayami

"Espera, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?" dijo Ruby

"Ruby sólo te diré que sin importar lo que veas, yo soy una buena persona que protegerá la vida de los demás sean humanos o faunos. Entenderé si me odias" respondió Kurayami sando su llave y lo inserta en su arma

 _ **Dangerous Grimm**_

Kurayami luego salta del techo sorprendiendo a la niña, mientras el golpea su llave activando su transformación

"Henshin…" grito antes de ser cubierto en neblina negra y aterrizar el suelo

 _ **Danger!**_ _ **Danger! Death and crisis, Dangerous Grimm!**_

A medida que la niebla se asentaba, Kurayami recuperó su compostura como su armadura apareciera

Esto atrajo la atención del monstruo hacia él, junto con varios civiles que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance, Ruby se asombro al ver la transformación de Kurayami

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" declaro el rider pero el recibimiento no fea agradable

"Es el demonio Grimm!"

"Mierda, ahora hay dos monstruos que destruirán la ciudad!"

"Qué alguien llame a los militares!"

"Realmente odio los lunes!"

" _ **Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un hermano grimm"**_ El monstruo dijo _**–"Vienes a unirte conmigo para destruir esta ciudad?"**_

"Te equivocas…vine para detenerte" dijo Kurayami sujetando su espada de energía –"No dejare que dañes a las personas"

" _ **Quiero ver que lo intentes"**_ dijo el Treant grimm cargando en Grimm con él siguiendo el ejemplo.

El Treant Grimm hace un movimiento con sus garras pero Grimm usa su espada para contrarrestar los ataques consecutivos.

El Treant Grimm usa sus raíces para saltar en el aire y agita sus brazos lanzando una ola de hojas de huesos. El rider reacciona esquivando el ataque y saca su otra arma que se transformo en una pistola y disparo al Treant Grimm en el aire causando que su corteza de hueso saliera grietas antes de aterrizar al suelo

"Es momento de terminar rápido con esto…Grimm change!" grito el rider insertando una nueva llave

 _ **Nevermore**_

 _ **La pesadilla de los cielos! El shinobi de la oscuridad!**_

La neblina oscura cubre el cuerpo del rider transformándose en su forma de Nevermore, su arma cambio a la kusarigama

"Ahora, terminemos con la función" dijo Kurayami alzándose al vuelo con rapidez mientras el treant Grimm se levantaba fue rápidamente golpeado por el filo del arma del rider como una línea de velocidad se podia ver

El rider hizo el mismo movimiento varias veces antes de volar en lo alto del cielo con su arma ahora en forma de espada e inserta una llave más

 _ **Final…**_

"Death Slash…" dijo Kurayami activando el ataque

 _ **Death Slash**_

Kurayami movió su espada haciendo un circulo –"Corte de la luna llena!" grito bajando a velocidad haciendo un corte de energía cortando verticalmente al Treant Grimm

" _ **T-Tan rápido me derrotan…p-pero si apenas acabo de aparecer!"**_ grito el Treant Grimm antes de explotar en una cortina de humo y el engranaje dentro de él se destruyo también…

"Era un geariser?...esto no es bueno" murmuro Kurayami

"Kurayami"

El rider se da la vuelta para ver a Ruby quien lo miraba con tristeza…

"Ruby…" dijo el rider dando un paso para acercarse a la chica, pero un pedazo de enorme pedazo de concreto sale directo hacia él y retrocede evitando el impacto

Ruby gritó en estado de shock y luego aparecieron aviones con docenas de soldados Atlas.

"Demonio Grimm, las manos arriba…estas arrestado!" grito uno de los soldados como los demás apuntaron sus armas

El rider miro a los soldados antes de mirar a Ruby quien miraba con tristeza. La chica podía sentir que rider tenía una sonrisa triste debajo de su máscara…

"Cuídate" dijo Kurayami haciendo una pose de mano y desaparecer dejando un rastro de plumas negras

Ruby se quedo en silencio antes de mirar el collar de su madre que Kurayami le entrego hace años. Recordaba que su madre una vez le contaba acerca de un amigo suyo que era diferente a las personas, decía que parecía un monstruo pero era una buena persona que hacia todo para proteger a las personas aun si ellos no acepta su ayuda y lo odien por su aspecto…Su madre le dijo que no hay que juzgar un libro por su apariencia sino por sus acciones y a pesar de que su amigo parecía un monstruo, él era el mejor amigo que ella pudo tener y gustaría volverlo a ver…

"Qué pasó aquí?",

Los pensamientos de Ruby se interrumpieron al oír una voz detrás de ella.

Era una mujer rubia en un traje blanco y negro con un manto púrpura estaba detrás de Ruby. La mujer parecía tener algún tipo de varita.

"Qué?"-preguntó Ruby en estado de shock mientras la mujer la miró a los ojos

"Voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿qué pasó?" pregunto la mujer de nuevo

"Bueno, yo fui a la tienda a comprar cosas y luego la gente trató de robarla y yo la detuve, pero entonces este tipo llamado Roman me disparo pero Kurayami me protegió, entonces Roman se escapó y luego lo perseguimos. Él se subió a un avión y casi me mata pareo Kurayami me salvó, luego una mujer lanzo algo que golpeo un árbol y se transformo en un monstruo…Entonces Kurayami fue a detenerlo transformándose en un Grimm humanoide mientras yo llevaba a los civiles lejos. Él derroto al monstruo antes que ustedes llegaran y apuntaran sus armas en él y luego desapareció"-explicó Ruby mientras señalaba a los soldados

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó la mujer a Ruby.

" Ruby Rose, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" respondió Ruby

"Soy Glynda Goodwitch, soy una cazadora" dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"¿Eres una cazadora?" dijo Ruby asombrado.

Glynda rodó los ojos mientras agitaba su varita y arreglaba todo el destrozo que había en la calle

"¿Puedo obtener su autógrafo?" Preguntó Ruby con un rostro suplicante y asombrado

Glynda se volvió hacia ella, algo enojada. –"No, y usted viene conmigo" dijo mientras se arreglaba sus gafas

"uh oh…" fue lo último que dijo Ruby sabiendo que tenía la sensación que estaba en problemas

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	28. Chapter 27

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Un amigo te acompaña en tu dolor, pero un viejo amigo ya sabe qué hacer para olvidar y salir del problema._

 **Capitulo 27: Un viejo amigo**

Ruby fue arrastrada a una habitación donde fue interrogada por Glynda acerca de lo ocurrido de hoy, diciendo que sus acciones pudieron haber creado consecuencias en el bienestar de los civiles como el suyo…

Sin embargo antes de seguir con el regaño una nueva persona entra a la habitación.

Era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo plateado y los ojos castaños. Tiene una tez clara y rasgos afilados. Lleva gafas de cristal sombreadas y un pequeño pasador en forma de cruz púrpura en la capucha alrededor de su cuello. Su traje consta principalmente de un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y camisa verde. También lleva pantalones negros y largos pantalones verde oscuro

Al inicio fue un poco incomodo cuando el señor se acerca demasiado cerca de Ruby señalando sus ojos de plata, luego las preguntas comenzaron desde quién le enseño a manejar una guadaña, una de las armas más peligrosas que podrán haber existido, la respuesta de Ruby fue de su tío Qrow durante academia Signal. La conversación duro un tiempo preguntando a la pequeña Grimm reaper acerca de porqué quiere ser cazadora para al final preguntar el paradero de Kurayami

"Una última vez, señorita Rose, ¿a dónde fue esa criatura? " volvió a preguntar el señor de pelo plateado

"Ya les dije una docena de veces" gruñó Ruby- "Él me protegió de un ataque y me ayudo para detener a ese tipo llamado Roman y luego decidio proteger a los civiles de un monstruo Grimm convirtiéndose en un Grimm humanoide mientras yo llevaba a lo civiles lejos de la pelea. Él derroto al monstruo antes que los soldados aparecieran y entonces desapareció en un instante…no se donde está" dio un pequeño suspiró frustrado.

Glynda y el señor se miraron hacia sí, comprendiendo que esto no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

"Señorita Rose, ¿sabes quién soy?" preguntó el señor más calma.

"Eres el profesor Ozpin, director de Beacon" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo Ozpin con una pequeña sonrisa mirando con sus ojos marrones mirar a Ruby haciendo que se sintiera especial. –"¿Y si te dijera que podrías venir a mi escuela?"

"Sería un honor" dijo Ruby

"Pues bien…bienvenida a Beacon, señorita Rose" dijo Ozpin

Ruby estaba temblando de felicidad- "No lo defraudare, director" dijo ella emocionada

Los ojos de Glynda se ensancharon al oír la repentina noticia.

"Bueno, te veré en Beacon, señorita Rose" dijo Ozpin mientras estrechaba la mano de Ruby

Después de finalizar la conversación, Ozpin y Glynda enviaron a Ruby a casa con la noticia.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella está lista para ir a Beacon?!" grito Glynda a Ozpin que bebía de su tasa.

"Su dominio sobre su guadaña. Su tío es uno de los más respetados cazadores y que ella tienen cualidades que Beacon busca" dijo Ozpin en un tono relajado.

"Es sólo una niña" protestó Glynda- " Además tenemos que preocuparnos acerca que el demonio Grimm este suelto"

"No creo que nuestro amigo sea el demonio Grimm" dijo Ozpin

"A que te refieres Ozpin?" pregunto Glynda

"Si ese fuera el demonio Grimm hubiera matado a la señorita a Rose como a los civiles en el acto pero en su lugar los protegió en especial contra el otro Grimm" dijo Ozpin mientras sacaba un video mostrando las acciones de Kurayami desde salvar a Ruby hasta luchar contra el treant Grimm –"Tenía muchas oportunidades incluso aliarse con el otro Grimm para cuásar destrucción, pero no lo hizo, protegió a Ruby y a los civiles"

"Y que pasa si es solo es una fachada? Te harías responsable si civiles inocentes mueran?" pregunto Glynda , cruzando los brazos defensivamente.

"He cometido muchos errores, Glynda, pero esta vez tienes que confiar en mí", dijo Ozpin. Él puso su mano en su hombro antes de salir hacia la puerta

"A donde vas, Ozpin?" pregunto Glynda

"Tengo una pequeña reunión con un viejo amigo, no voy a tardar mucho" dijo Ozpin saliendo de la habitación

Glynda miro la pantalla mostrando la pelea del Grimm humanoide contra el otro Grimm antes de suspirar- "Espero que tengas razón, Ozpin, es mejor que sepas lo que estás haciendo" dijo mientras salía de la habitación también

…

" _Vete!"_

" _Niño demonio!"_

" _Usted nunca fue querido…Nadie te ama, y nadie lo hará!"_

Varias sombras de personas de aspecto asqueroso, sin rasgos faciales que no fueran caras azules retorcidas de tortura y angustia. Estaban lanzándole cosas crueles e hirientes a un niño de piel blanca y venas negras marcadas en su rostro mientras lloraba

" _Muérete"_

" _Desaparezca engendro!"_

" _Piérdete y jamás regreses!"_

El suelo empezó a temblar como se rompe haciendo que el diño escapara un grito moribundo, antes de caer en la oscuridad como sus ojos vieron una figura femenina en lo alto

"Nee-san!" dijo el niño siendo tragado por la oscuridad. La luz de sus ojos se desvaneció, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, s como ella camina lejos hasta ya no verla más

"NEE-SAN!"

….

"Aahhh!" grito Kurayami despertando bruscamente como se encontraba en el pequeño bosque cerca de Vale

Él necesitaba estar sólo luego de lo ocurrido de hace unas horas…

'Otra vez este sueño? Qué es lo que me pasa?' pensó Kurayami

Durante los siglos de vida ha sentido ese mismo sueño en ocasiones pero últimamente han aparecido constantemente en este periodo de tiempo.

Quizás sea el recuerdo de su pasado que aun lo sigue atormentando aun cuando intenta seguir adelante…

"No soy un demonio…No lo soy" dijo Kurayami repitiendo esa frase varias veces, aun como su apodo fue el demonio de la oscuridad como caza recompensas él sigue negando que es un demonio de verdad

"Parece que algo lo está molestando, Kuroyami-san" Una voz preguntó desde cerca, y el Grimm humano y miró hacia la fuente de la voz.

Un hombre llevaba un traje verde de lujo con un bastón en la mano, y se paró a una altura muy alta... más de medio pie de más de seis pies de altura. Ya lo vimos hace una escena anterior, es el director Ozpin

"Ozpin, director de la academia Beacon... uno de los hombres más importantes de Vale. Dijo Kurayami mirando el hombre como aunque fuera leve sintió una esencia familiar

"Ese sería mi nombre,…claro, al menos el nombre que me dieron en este tiempo" dijo Ozpin

"Eh?" dijo Kurayami confundido

"No te culpo si esto te confunde. Es normal que uno no recuerde a un viejo amigo si se vuelven a encontrar en unos años o mejor dicho siglos desde que se conocieron" dijo Ozpin

"Viejo amigo? " dijo Kurayami como una imagen espectral apareció detrás de Ozpin, la imagen era de un viejo mago –"Viejo Mikado?"

Ozpin dio una leve sonrisa –"Cuantos años que no nos vemos, Kurayami?"

"Mejor dicho siglos, como dijiste anteriormente. Apenas pude reconocer esa firma de energía familiar en ti, viejo" dijo Kurayami

"Si, los años de reencarnación han hecho que mi magia estuviera marchitándose hasta que apenas puedo usar un simple hechizo básico" dijo Ozpin

"Si básico te refieres a invocar dragones hechos de fuego como si fueran conejos, realmente lo dudo" dijo Kurayami con ligera gracias –"Es bueno volverte a ver, viejo"

"No soy un viejo, si comparamos nuestra edad usted seria más viejo que yo que incluso serias mi abuelo" dijo Ozpin en broma

"No me culpes, sabes que Fall quien te apodo" dijo Kurayami hasta que su animo disminuyo un poco al mencionar a su antigua amiga -"Hey, dime algo…esa chica que tiene los poderes Fall, como se encuentra?"

"Amber lo esta yendo bien en Beacon de hecho ella será la nueva profesora del control del aura este año, para alguien tan joven como ella es un gran avance" dijo Ozpin

"Me alegro por ella…" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa antes de mirar el suelo –"Esa chica me recuerda mucho a Fall, es como si ella hubiera renacido…" unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro-"Me pregunto…si ella aun me odia por lo que hice?"

Ozpin noto el tono de voz triste de su viejo amigo –"Sabes que ella no es de esa clase de persona. Fall no te odia de lo que sucedió ese fatídico día…"

"Pero…Es mi culpa!" grito Kurayami –"Toda mi vida me he culpado por lo que soy! Si yo no hubiera existido…posiblemente ella no hubiera muerto por ser amiga por un monstruo como yo!" apretó los puños a la tierra

"Ella tomo esa decisión porque para ella no eres un monstruo" dijo Ozpin –"Ella no se lamente de haberte conocido, lo mismo va para sus hermanas o a mi… He visto lo que eres capaz y como lo usas desde la vez que nos encontramos y en tu lucha de hoy y te puedo asegurar que no eres un monstruo…"

"Lo siento…" dijo Kurayami mirando el cielo nocturno estrellado –"Últimamente he tenido el mismo sueño durante años y las cosas ocurridas de hoy me hicieron cuestionar si alguien como yo puede ser aceptado por el mundo"

"Eso no lo veremos si te sigues ocultando entre las sombras" dijo Ozpin –"Te quiero hacer una proposición. Te gustaría venir a mi academia?"

"Eh?" dijo Kurayami

"Usted es una persona de múltiples talentos y me gustaría que alguien como usted entrara a mi escuela como un estudiante o mejor un profesor por tus años de experiencia" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa antes de poner una actitud seria –"Además, sabemos que "ella" está moviéndose sus piezas en estos momentos y seria un agrado tener tu ayuda para cuando llegue el momento" se acerco a Kurayami y puso su mano en su hombro –"Entenderé la decisión que tomes ya que es tuya pero sabes que puedes contar con un amigo si estas en problema"

"Yo…gracias, viejo" dijo Kurayami suspirando un poco –"Pero estas seguro que alguien como yo sea aceptado por tus estudiantes?"

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentas" dijo Ozpin –"Aunque lo mejor, sería un cambio de estilo"

"Que tiene de malo? Esta ropa me señala como un badass de pie a cabeza" dijo Kurayami con una ligera sonrisa –"Aunque quizás ya es momento de un cambio. Digo, llevo usando la mismo ropa hace unos siglos y ya se está desgastando desde la mitad de los años…" se quito la capucha revelando su rostro blanquecino

"Realmente no has cambiado en absoluto, sigues igual de joven para ser alguien mayor que yo" dijo Ozpin

"Si, bien viejo cambiare mi look un poco pero conservare la capucha puesta. He vivido mucho con ser elegido y odiado en el pasado, todo basado en cómo me veo. Hay algunas excepciones de gente que conocí aceptándome como soy pero el resto del mundo?...Así que hasta pueda confiar en tus estudiantes, mantendré mi rostro oculto" dijo Kurayami

"De acuerdo, puedo aceptar eso…lo importante es que espero que esto lo ayude a no perder la esperanza en las personas de Remnant, como usted siempre ha dicho…"aun en las más densas sombras puede haber una pequeña luz de esperanza"…Además proteger la paz es el propósito de un Kamen rider o me equivoco?" dijo Ozpin

"Je, en eso no se equivoca" sonrió Kurayami –"Ok…Quizás pueda ser un profesor pero aprender un poco la vida de un estudiante también es una experiencia interesante…hay una forma de hacer las dos cosas?"

"Mmm…pues, podrías ser un estudiante que también es el asistente del profesor, así podrías experimentar como ser un adolecente normal y aportar en el desarrollo de los jóvenes como futuros héroes" dijo Ozpin

"Me parece bien, tenemos un trato viejo Mikado perdón, quiero decir Ozpin" dijo Kurayami

"Excelente, nos vemos en Beacon" dijo Ozpin como el viento soplo a su alrededor desapareciendo en un parpadeo

"Así que…ir a la escuela? Quién sabe, podría ser divertido" dijo Kurayami como una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ve a la luna

Prepárense Beacon… porqué Kamen rider Grimm viene para allá

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	29. Chapter 28

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _La escuela ha de edificar en el espíritu del escolar, sobre cimientos de verdad y sobre bases de bien, la columna de toda sociedad, el individuo._

 **Capitulo 28: El Grimm en Beacon I**

'Es un largo vuelo…' pensó Kurayami acostado en una viga de una de las cabinas del Airship que lo llevaría a la Academia Beacon para entender la vida normal de un estudiante, aunque normal no seria la palabras indicadas para un lugar que enseña a jóvenes con armas transformables pelear contra criaturas sin almas

El joven Grimm cambio su vestuario a uno un poco más actual a la época pero manteniendo su color preferido.

Su vestimenta mayormente es ropa negra y equipo táctico, incluyendo un abrigo largo con una capucha levantada, parcialmente oscureciendo su rostro por lo cual compro una máscara para ocultar sus rasgos grimms. La máscara era completamente blanca con dos hendiduras rectangulares para los ojos y marcas moradas en forma de garras pintadas en ellas. En su guante izquierdo tenía dos espigas en los nudillos, mientras que a su derecha las espigas estaban en su antebrazo. Sobre su cadera había un cinturón donde llevaba sus dos armas especiales (imagínense un poco al estilo de reaper de overwatch)

"¡Oh, no puedo creer que mi hermanita va a Beacon conmigo! ¡Este es el mejor día de todos!"

Los ojos de Kurayami miraron hacia abajo para saber que se trataba de Yang quien abrazaba a su hermana Ruby …

Al parecer Yang tenía razón que dejarían entrar a Ruby unos años antes, quien lo diría

"Por favor, para" dijo Ruby jadeando de dolor por el fuerte abrazo rompe huesos de su hermana mayor

"Pero estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" dijo Yang liberando a Ruby mientras retrocedía de ella y saltando un poco sobre sus pies

"Realmente Sis, no era nada." Dijo Ruby con un poco de vergüenza

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eso fue increíble! Todo el mundo en Beacon va a pensar que eres las rodillas de abeja" dijo Yang

'Quien dice "rodillas de abeja" en estos tiempos?. Digo, sé que estoy un poco atrasado con la jerga de los jóvenes de ahora pero admito que esa frase es algo anticuada' pensó Kurayami mientras seguía observando en silencio a las dos hermanas

"No quiero ser las "rodillas de abeja", ¿de acuerdo? ¡No quiero ser ninguna clase de rodillas! Sólo quiero ser una chica normal con rodillas normales" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No estás emocionado?" pregunto Yang

"Claro que estoy emocionada...yo solo...* _suspirando_ * Me moví _dos años_ , no quiero que la gente piense que soy especial o algo así" dijo Ruby

Yang va hacia su hermana y le da un abrazo de un brazo-"Pero usted _es_ especial" dijo ella tratando de animarla

El momento fue interrumpido cuando las noticias se encendió

[El robo fue conducido por el criminal Roman Torchwick, que sigue evadiendo a las autoridades. Si tiene alguna información sobre su paradero, comuníquese con el Departamento de Policía de Vale. De vuelta a ti, Lisa] dijo el locutor cuando la pantalla cambio hacia la mujer de pelo color lavanda

[Gracias Cyril. En otras noticias relacionadas una hora aproximada después del robo hubo un ataque de un Grimm que logro entrar a Vale, la policía no pudo detenerlo pero por sorpresa el que quien detuvo al Grimm fue no más o menos que el "demonio Grimm" sacando un debate ya que imágenes lo ven que está protegiendo a los civiles del otro Grimm…acaso el demonio Grimm y este son dos personas diferentes?…algunas personas dicen de cualquier forma si es o no el Demonio Grimm… Es una amenaza y debe ser eliminada cuanto antes]

Kurayami frunció el ceño pero entiende en como las personas actúan ante el miedo

Aun si lo tratan como su héroe o un monstruo, él seguirá haciendo su trabajo en proteger a la gente y cargara todo ese odio entre sus hombros si es necesario

Volviendo a las noticias, Lisa continuo –[ En otras noticias, la protesta de Faunus Civil Rights de este sábado se volvió oscura cuando miembros de White Fang interrumpieron la ceremonia. La organización una vez pacífica ha interrumpido -]

Las noticias fueron interrumpidas como un holograma de Glynda lo reemplaza-"¡Hola, y bienvenidos a Beacon!" dijo ella

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Yang a Ruby

"Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch" dijo el holograma como si parecía responder a su pregunta

"Oh" dijo Yang entendiendo

"¡Ustedes son unos pocos privilegiados que han recibido el honor de ser seleccionados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia! Nuestro mundo está experimentando un tiempo increíble de paz, y como futuros cazadores y cazadores, es su deber mantenerlo. Ustedes han demostrado el coraje necesario para tal tarea, y ahora es nuestro turno de proporcionarles el conocimiento y la capacitación para proteger nuestro mundo" dijo Glynda terminando su discurso desapareciendo de vista

"Oh, wow! Mira, puedes ver Signal de aquí arriba!" dijo Ruby como ella y otros estudiantes mirar a través de las paredes de cristal en la ciudad de abajo –"Supongo que la casa no está demasiado lejos después de todo!"

"Beacon es nuestro hogar, ahora" dijo Yang con una sonrisa

Kurayami asintió ante esas palabras como pronto escucho un leve gemido que venía no muy lejos de donde estaba. Aun con el tiempo pudo reconocer a la persona con su cabello rubio y ojos azules…Jaune Arc y parecer sufría de un gran caso de enfermedad por movimiento

Estaba a punto de ayudarlo y guiarle al baño pero alguien se adelanto, otra persona que Kurayami conoció hace un tiempo, su armadura negra con marcas de garras en el pecho y el pelo marrón… Yaban Shi

"Problemas por la enfermedad de movimientos eh?" dijo Yaban acercándose al muchacho rubio y froto un poco su espalda para tratar de ayudarlo

La respuesta de Jaune fue un ligero gemido de agradecimiento

Yaban va a la bolsa atada de su cintura y saca un frasco con un líquido carmesí –"Toma, bebe eso y se te quitara el mareo"

Jaune no dudo y tomo la botella y dio unos cuantos tragos notando un gusto raro en el liquido…tenía un gusto como a metal

Le devolvió la botella a Yaban mientras se colocaba en una barandilla como la medicina empezó a funcionar sintiendo un alivio en su rostro…

"Gracias, hombre. Por poco y habría lanzado mi desayuno si no fuera por tu ayuda" dijo Jaune

"No hay problema, me gusta ayudar a la gente" dijo Yaban con una sonrisa y levanto su mano –"Mi nombre es Yaban Shi y espero que podamos ser amigos…"

Jaune sonrió y estrecho la mano –"Mi nombre es Jaune Arc! Corto, dulce, se enrolla de la lengua - las damas les encanta!"

'En serio?' pensó Kurayami con una gota de sudor

"Realmente lo hacen?" pregunto Yaban

"Lo harán, bueno, espero que lo hagan. Mi mamá siempre dice eso ... No importa." Dijo Jaune repitiendo su frase unas veces y darse cuenta de lo que le dijo su madre fue una idea tonta

"Eres divertido" dijo Yaban con una sonrisa –"Lo único que te aconsejo que solo hagas una simple introducción y se tu mismo. Estoy seguro que alguna chica esta interesada en alguien como usted Jaune pero no sea muy confiado y no pierdas las esperanzas"

"Gracias, realmente aprecio" dijo Jaune

"Hey, por eso son los amigos, para ayudarse los unos a los otros" dijo Yaban

Los bullheads pronto llegaron a los muelles de carga de Beacon, permitiendo que sus pasajeros desembarcaran, Kurayami decidió ya caminar a ver los alrededores y contemplar la vista

Observo maravillado del recinto con su imponente entrada principal cuyos edificios principales les daba aspecto de un hermoso castillo rodeado por un anillo de doble columnas divididos en dos, todo principalmente la avenida esta marcado con árboles y cubiertas con banderas de luz polos, en resumen todas características lo veían como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas.

"Parece más un castillo que una academia pero supongo que debí habérmelo imaginado" dijo Kurayami sabiendo que era algo que haría el viejo hechicero-"Um?"

Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo cuando vio un pequeño contenedor de polvo rodando a sus pies, con curiosidad lo recogió y reconoció el símbolo Schnee . Miro hasta ver que resulto otra cara conocida del tiempo, Weiss Schnee y al parecer estaba sacudiendo un frasco de polvo en Ruby

Vio que una nube de polvo se acumulaba y se dio cuenta de las contracciones en el rostro de Ruby…

'Oh no' pensó Kurayami haciendo un pequeño paso veloz

Ruby estaba a punto de estornudar, cuando de repente un dedo se presiona en su nariz para bloquearlo y una mano toma el frasco de polvo de la mano de Weiss. Esa acción sorprendió ambas chicas

"Sabes el desastre que hubieras causado, Schnee?" pregunto Kurayami

Eso causa que Weiss frunciera el ceño –"Y quien te crees? Como dices que yo hubiera causado un desastre si es esa chica que envió todo mi maletas de polvo volando?"

"Debido a que usted estaba sacudiendo este frasco de polvo como si fuera un salero, especialmente una que esta destapado y si no fuera por mí, hubieran causado una explosión…Te recomendaría si leyeras un libro llamado "Polvo para tontos" para así evitar otro posible accidente" dijo Kurayami

"Como te atreves?! Sabes con quien estás hablando?!" dijo Weiss molesta

"Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía de polvo Schnee, uno de los mayores productores de energía del mundo y que también la misma compañía que trata a los Faunos como esclavos en sus fabricas y con compañeros de negocios cuestionables" dijo Kurayami

"Como…Como te atreves…el nervio de…ugh!" gruño Weiss antes de irse mientras sus mayordomos se llevaban su maletas

"Te prometo que te lo compensare!" grito Ruby a la chica de blanco quien se iba

Kurayami se dio cuenta que había un par de ojos observándolo, al ladea ligeramente la cabeza para ver quién era, resultando ser Blake Belladona que estaba leyendo un libro anteriormente…

La chica fauno pudo reconocer a Kurayami por su aroma y tenía curiosidad en porqué alguien como él estaría en Beacon. Cuando tenga la oportunidad hablaría con él…

"Bienvenido a Beacon…" dijo Ruby tristemente mientras se acostaba en el suelo

"No te pongas triste, pequeña rosa. Sólo comenzaste con el pie izquierdo pero el día mejorara" dijo Kurayami

Ruby lo miro como una ligera sonrisa se formo mientras aun seguía en el suelo –"Supongo que sí, gracias…eh…cual es tu nombre?"

"Ja, tan rápido me olvidaste. Ruby" dijo Kurayami

"Esa voz…Kurayami!" dijo Ruby

"En persona, parece que tu hermana estaba en lo cierto que usted entraría a Beacon dos años antes" dijo Kurayami

"Si…hey, no te pude reconocer por la nueva ropa que usas" dijo Ruby

"Necesitaba hacer un cambio de vestuario" respondió Kurayami –"Creo que ya deberías levantarte"

"A claro, cierto" dijo Ruby olvidándose que aun estaba en el suelo mientras se levantaba

"Hey, hay mejores lugares para acostarse que en el suelo" dijo Yaban como él y Jaune se acercaban-"Los lugares pavimentados no son muy cómodos que digamos para dormir, lo he intentado anteriormente" dio una ligera risa –"Olvide mis modales, mi nombre es Yaban Shi y el rubio a mi lado es Jaune Arc"

"Hola, un gusto en conocerlos" dijo Jaune

"Mi nombre es Ruby Rose, sorprendente cazadora en entrenamiento" dijo Ruby con orgullo

"Mi nombre es Kurayami" dijo el Grimm humano presentándose

Por alguna razón Jaune sintió que había oído ese nombre antes pero no lo recuerda con claridad, en cambio Yaban lo reconocía…

"Ha pasado tiempo, me agrada tu nuevo look" dijo Yaban

"Gracias" respondió Kurayami

"Pero no se supone que eres algo mayor para asistir como de primer año en Beacon?" pregunto Yaban

"Vine por el director Ozpin me pidió que asistiera para experimentar la vida de un estudiante y que también quiere que lo ayude en enseñar en una clase…en resumen soy el asistente del profesor y estudiante de Beacon" dijo Kurayami - "Hablando de eso es mejor que vayamos donde están los demás estudiantes…"

Los demás asintieron y caminaron un rato causando un silencio incomodo ya que nadie quería hacer una conversación

"Soooo ... tengo esta cosa", dijo Ruby rompiendo el silencio mientras desplegaba Crescent Rose, haciendo retroceder a Jaune como ella casi le golpeó en el dedo del pie.

"¡Woah! ¿Es esa guadaña? " preguntó Jaune

"También es un rifle de francotirador personalizable y de alto impacto"-respondió Ruby,

"Qué?" dijo Jaune confundido

"Quiere decir que también es un arma" dijo Yaban haciendo al rubio entender

"Oh! Eso es genial!" Dijo Jaune emocionado

"¿Qué tienes?"preguntó Ruby.

"Oh, yo, uh ..." Balbuceó Jaune desvainando su espada. –"¡Tengo esta espada!" Él dijo.

"Ooooohh!" dijo Ruby impresionado.

"No está nada mal. Sí, y tengo un escudo, también! "Dijo Jaune cogiendo su vaina, levantando su brazo y expandiendo el metal en su escudo.

"¿Entonces, qué hacen?" -preguntó Ruby, tocando el escudo. Este toque de alguna manera interrumpió el escudo, ya que se retrae del brazo de Jaune, se expande pero Jaune se las arregla atrapándolo para ponerlo en su lugar y reducirlo para siempre, poniéndolo de nuevo en su cinturón.

"El escudo se hace más pequeño, así que cuando me canso de llevarlo, puedo simplemente... guardarlo ...", explicó Jaune

"Pero... ¿no pesaría igual?" preguntó Ruby

"Sí, lo hace..." Dijo Jaune un poco desanimado

"Todavía late por llevarlo, al menos es manos libres". Dijo Yaban

"¡Gracias!" dijo Jaune saltando de nuevo a ansioso y emocionado una vez más.

Ruby se rió de esto.-"Bueno, soy una especie de idiota cuando se trata de armas, sooo ... Supongo que me fui un poco al margen al diseñarlo." Ella admitió.

"Espera, ¿hiciste eso?" Dijo Jaune incrédulo mientras Yaban miraba asombrado

"Por supuesto, todos los estudiantes de Signal forjar sus propias armas, ¿No has hecho la tuya? " preguntó Ruby a Jaune.

"No lo es, le perteneció a mi tatarabuelo durante la guerra" dijo Jaune

"Suena como una herencia de familia para mí!" dijo Ruby riendo- "Bueno, me gusta, no hay mucha gente que aprecie los clásicos en estos días."

"Sí, los clásicos..." Dijo Jaune cubriendo su espada

"Sabes, cuando llevas tus armas, no sólo llevas piezas de metal, sino que llevas el orgullo de tu apellido y el honor que viene con las armas usadas por los héroes en el pasado". Dijo Kurayami

Jaune se sorprendió de esto. Nunca había pensado en eso antes.

"Wow ... Gracias ..." Dijo Jaune mientras la sabiduría se hundía

"Que hay de usted?" pregunto Ruby a Yaban

"Sólo tengo esto" dijo Yaban con una sonrisa tímida sacando un par de espadas color negro, una con filo blanco y otra con punta roja –"Esta es mi arma Sashisematta shi (muerte inminente) son un par de espadas que se pueden unirme para formar una naginata y que también se pueden convertir en un par de pistolas"

"Wow…" dijo Ruby mirando con asombro y luego miro a Kurayami –"Y que tienes, Kurayami?"

"Pues yo tengo esto…" dijo Kurayami desplegando sus armas que eran un par de bastones blancos que se convirtieron en una espada y pistola –"Mi arma se puede convertir en otras armas con solo pensarlo" explico como ahora sus armas se transformaron en un escudo y una lanza

"Eso es tan cool…" chillo Ruby con estrellas en los ojos –"Y como se llama?"

"No tiene un nombre…no pensé que seria necesario" admitió Kurayami

"Qué?! Como que tu arma no tiene nombre?!" dijo Ruby en shock –"Toda arma merece un nombre ya que es una extensión vital de todo cazador! Es una parte de uno como un brazo o una pierno o incluso parte de tu alma"

"Parte de uno…emm" murmuro Kurayami mirando sus armas –"Supongo que tienes razón…creo que se llamaran Kage de kibō (esperanza en las sombras) que significa esperanza en las sombras porque aun entre la oscuridad puede haber una luz"

"Disculpen, no quiero sonar grosero pero…Alguien sabe a dónde vamos?" pregunto Jaune

"¡Oh, no lo sé, te estaba siguiendo!" dijo Yaban

"¿Piensan que podría haber un directorio? Tal vez un patio de comidas, algún tipo de hito reconocible..." dijo Jaune cuando escucho a Ruby reírse un poco –"¿Es eso un" no "?

"Eso es un 'no'" dijo Ruby como ahora el grupo sigue su camino para saber en dónde estarán los demás pero lo que sucederá se contara en otro momento

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	30. Chapter 29

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _La escuela ha de edificar en el espíritu del escolar, sobre cimientos de verdad y sobre bases de bien, la columna de toda sociedad, el individuo._

 **Capitulo 29: El Grimm en Beacon II**

'En serio el viejo debió haber gastado una fortuna en no solo el edificio sino por la decoración también' pensó Kurayami observando el anfiteatro donde Ozpin pidió a todo nuevo estudiante estar presentes

Estaba lleno de estudiantes de primer año, cada uno con sus metas de ser un cazador; Kuroyami se sentía a la vez un poco asombrado y un poco nervioso sabiendo que tendrá que trabajar con ellos, junto con los seres humanos y faunos, aun se sentía mal si descubrieran que es un monstruo o demonio según en como lo han catalogado en estos siglos…

Fue divertido pasar el rato con Ruby, Jaune ya que eran personas agradables, Yaban también aunque una parte de él lo alerta a mantenerle un ojo vigilándolo…

Ruby mira hacia arriba cuando oye la voz de Yang.

"¡Rubí! ¡Aquí! Te he salvado un lugar!" grito Yang a su hermana menor con un ola

"¡Oh! Hey, tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos después de la ceremonia! " dijo Ruby a sus nuevos amigos mientras se apresuraba a hablar con su hermana

"¡Oye, espera! ( _Suspiros_ ) Ah, genial. ¿Dónde se supone que debo encontrar otra chica agradable y peculiar con quien hablar?" dijo Jaune

"Estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien, bien nos vemos" dijo Kurayami caminando para encontrar un lugar para estar alejado de la multitud

"Vamos Romeo, intentemos dar una vuelta y quizás encuentres a tu Julieta" dijo Yaban como los dos caminaron en el anfiteatro sin darse cuenta que una chica de pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y que usaba una ropa de estilo espartano color bronce los miro

Kuroyami se coloco entre uno de los pilares alejado de la multitud pero a cierta distancia de las hermanas Xiao Long-Rose justo que estaban iniciando una conversación.

"¿Cómo va tu primer día, hermanita?" pregunto Yang con curiosidad

"¿Quieres decir que me abandonaste y casi exploté?" dijo Ruby con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez adorable

"Yikes, Ya te deprimiste?" dijo Yang

"No, _literalmente_ casi exploté. Tropecé con el maletín de alguna chica malhumorada, y luego me gritó, y luego empezó a sacudir un frasco de polvo en mi cara mientras seguía gritándome, mientras me sentía mal y sólo quería que dejara de gritar" dijo Ruby sin darse cuenta que Weiss estaba detrás de ella

"Tú" dijo la heredera

"Oh, Dios, está sucediendo otra vez!" dijo Ruby saltando rápidamente a los brazos de su hermana

"Tienes suerte que ese idiota enmascarado evitara que causaras una explosión que nos lanzara del lado del acantilado!" dijo Weiss

'En serio toda mujer Schnee que he conocido son siempre unas perras heladas…todas excepto Willow, ella era agradable cuando la conocí' pensó Kurayami recordando a una Schnee que conoció hace medio siglo y pertenecía el lado de los Schnee buenos ya que ella hacia caridad hacia la gente desamparada

"Fue un accidente!" grito Ruby mientras bajaba de los brazos de Yang -"Fue un accidente" repitió mirando a Weiss incitándola a sostener un panfleto titulado _**"Polvo para dummies y otras personas inadecuadas"**_ y ponerlo en frente del rostro de Ruby haciendo que ella mirara con curiosidad –"Qué es esto?"

"La Compañía de polvo Schnee no se hace responsable de las lesiones o daños sufridos mientras se conduce un producto Compañía de polvo Schnee. Aunque no es obligatorio, la familia Schnee anima a sus clientes a leer y familiarizarse con esta guía fácil de seguir para aplicaciones y prácticas de polvo en el campo" dijo Weiss como en perspectiva de Ruby que se encontraba horrorizada y escuchaba hablar a la heredera de manera rápida y aguda con cada palabra

"Uuhhh?" dijo Ruby confundida

"¿De verdad quieres empezar a hacer las cosas para mí?" pregunto Weiss con indiferencia

Ruby asintió con la cabeza –"Absolutamente"

"Lea esto, y no vuelva a hablar conmigo." Dijo Weiss entregándole el folleto a Ruby

Yang decidió intervenir antes que las cosas empeoraran –"Mira, uh, suena como si ustedes dos pusieron el pie equivocado. ¿Por qué no empezar de nuevo y tratar de ser amigos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, buena idea hermana!" dijo Ruby levantando su mano mientras se aclara la garganta-"¡Hola, Weiss! ¡Soy Ruby! ¿Quieres salir? ¡Podemos ir a comprar material escolar!"

'Desde cuando comprar útiles escolares es divertido?' pregunto Kuroyami para si mismo

Weiss entonces puso una sonrisa muy condescendiente y hablo con un tono aparentemente entusiasta mezclada con sarcasmo –"¡Sí! Y podemos pintar nuestras uñas y probar la ropa y hablar de chicos lindos, como alto, rubio, y desaseado por allí!" dijo apuntando su pulgar a Jaune quien mira con una sonrisa

Yaban coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio haciendo que lo mirara –"Ella está siendo sarcástica" dijo como Jaune se desanimo al saber que una chica linda lo llamara lindo era solo una broma –"Hey no te desmorones bro, estoy seguro que habrá una chica para ti"

"Gracias" dijo Jaune sintiéndose mejor

De vuelta con Ruby…

"Wow, de verdad?" dijo ella

"No" dijo Weiss con un tono de silencio muerto bajo su resplandor

La atención de todos los estudiantes incluyendo a Kurayami y las chicas es atraída hacia el escenario, donde el profesor Ozpin está preparando el micrófono, con Glynda a su lado

El director de la academia le dio una pequeña mirada a Kurayami que lo sorprendió levemente antes de mirar a los demás estudiantes

"Para los nuevos estudiantes de la Academia Beacon, no soy un hombre de palabras... pero los eventos recientes requieren un poco más de todo nuestro tiempo" dijo Ozpin mirando a su viejo amigo de nuevo.

'Este no era el discurso previsto' pensó Glynda por un momento, pero decidió que Ozpin tenía algo planeado.

"La Academia Beacon, a diferencia de las escuelas de entrenamiento anteriores en las que han entrenado, es una escuela para la élite. Todos han demostrado ser más inteligentes, rápidos y fuertes que los que te rodean. Entrenar para convertirse en Huntsmen o Huntresses y luchar contra la oscuridad... pero ahora mismo, miro entre ustedes, y todo lo que veo es energía desperdiciada, en necesidad de propósito, dirección" dijo Ozpin mientras su tono tomaba un tono más áspero.

Todo el mundo parecía estar insultado por sus palabras, con algunas personas un poco más enojado que otros.

'Entonces, esa parte del discurso no ha cambiado ni un poco' pensó Glynda mientras repasaba lo que Ozpin dijo el año pasado en su cabeza.

"Ahora mismo, sin importar que tan hábil sean, son estudiantes de esta academia, su entrenamiento hasta ahora no significa nada, si no se aplican, con la atención de mejorar, entonces todo el entrenamiento que han hecho ha sido por nada, nosotros en Beacon fomentaremos su talento y lo ayudaremos a crecer, pero si creces depende de ti ... gracias por tu tiempo Glynda" dijo Ozpin mientras se alejaba, y Glynda dio un paso adelante y se paró frente al micrófono.

"Se reunirán en el salón de baile esta noche; Mañana comienza su iniciación. Estén listo para lo que vendrá. Usted está despedido" dijo Glynda saliendo del escenario.

Cuando ella y Ozpin se fueron, el escenario comenzó a retraerse en la pared, dejando la gran sala llena de sólo estudiantes.

'Sin duda será una experiencia interesante' pensó Kurayami

La noche llegó rápido, la mayoría de los adolescentes habían puesto sus maletas y camas improvisadas en todo el salón de baile, mientras que otros iban buscando amigos o haciendo nuevos amigos. Kurayami o estaba vestido con pantalones anchos negros y una camisa gris, además de aun tener su máscara en su rostro para ocultar sus rasgos

Se sentía un poco agitado y necesitaba algo para calmarse para despejar su mente por eso decidió ir al baño a refrescarse

Después de salpicar su cara con agua Kurayami usó su toalla para secarse y colocarse de nuevo la máscara, mirando su imagen en el espejo que estaba muy tentado a golpearlo.

"¡Oye!"

El Grimm humano oyó a alguien gritar antes de oír un fuerte golpe metálico. Cuando Kurayami se dio la vuelta encontró a un chico de estatura media con una construcción pequeña, con pelo negro corto y con grandes gafas cuadradas pero pudiendo ver sus ojos rojos.

Kurayami parpadeo un segundo como ese chico se parecía a cierto cazador con olor a alcohol, Qrow Branwen

Volviendo al momento el joven fue empujado a un puesto de baño por dos muchachos más altos, Kurayami frunció el ceño mientras giraba la toalla en su mano y preparaba un látigo improvisado. Esperó hasta que el joven fuera empujado con éxito dentro del puesto y sólo fueron los dos matones que estaban de pie fuera del establo riéndose.

Sin embargo sus risas fueron cortadas como un látigo improvisado, envolvió alrededor del cuello al primer matón antes de tirar fuerte, haciendo que el primer matón caiga en su espalda antes que Kurayami da un golpe dejándolo inconsciente y su mirada se dirigió al segundo matón pero para su sorpresa aparece Yaban que derriba al segundo matón hacia el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate…

"Gracias por la ayuda, aunque yo sólo hubiera derribado a esto dos tontos" dijo Kurayami

"Sé que lo harías" dijo Yaban quien usaba una camisa negra y pantalones blancos –"Hey nos vemos , tengo que asegurarme que Jaune no piense usar ese ridículo pijama de cuerpo completo y zapatillas de conejo"

"Hey! Fue un regalo de mi madre!" grito Jaune a unos metros del vestidor pero siendo capaz de escuchar a su amigo-"Además no es tan malo…correcto?" hablo un poco inseguro

"No conseguirás ninguna chica si usas eso" contesto Yaban antes de sonreír a Kurayami –"Nos vemos en la iniciación, que descanses" dijo marchándose

Kurayami asintió como su atención volvió hacia el joven que ayudo –"Hey, estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien" dijo el chico de ojos rojos sacudiendo un poco su ropa-"En serio gracias por la ayuda, aun no soy bueno en enfrentarme con matones"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Kurayami extendiendo su mano –"Kurayami, a sus servicios"

"Swallow Crimson, cazador en entrenamiento errante "dijo el joven presentándose

"Que significa eso?" pregunto Kurayami

"Significa exactamente lo que significa. Voy viajando por todo Remnant cuando yo era pequeño en una aldea lejos de los reinos hasta que un día una horda de Grimms ataco el pueblo y mato a todo el mundo. Mi madre retuvo a los grimms para que pudiera escapar, murió…" dijo Swallow

"Que hay de tu padre?" pregunto Kurayami

"Nunca lo conocí…" dijo Swallow con una mueca

"Yo, lo siento, no quería sacarte malo recuerdos" se disculpo Kurayami

"No te preocupes, ya lo supere" dijo Swallow con una sonrisa –"En serio, de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos mañana en la iniciación" se despidió mientras se limpiaba sus gafas

'Acaso ese niño será…' pensó Kurayami como tenía curiosidad acerca de la persona que acaba de conocer –"*suspiro* mejor me voy a dormir" se dijo saliendo del baño como decidió hacer una última vuelta antes de irse a dormir

Kurayami recorrió por los pasillo, no estaba tan cansado ya que podía durar varios días sin dormir y no se sentiría cansado ; Se detuvo para mirar por la ventana la luna partida y parte del bosque se ve a lo lejos.

"Tan hermoso… realmente debo observar las estrellas más a menudo" dijo Kurayami sintiendo que alguien se acercaba y lo espiaba- "Sal de allí, Blake. Se que te estás escondiendo… no funcionara conmigo"

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" dijo Blake sorprendida que fue descubierta fácilmente en su campo más desarrollado, el sigilo

"Experiencia "dijo Kurayami mirando de nuevo la ventana y continuo "Así que decidiste abandonar al White Fang?"

"Me di cuenta que sus acciones no llevaran nada y solo aumentara la brecha entre faunos y humanos, tus palabras cuando nos conocimos esas dos veces me hicieron ver las cosas con claridad. Tomo tiempo encontrar la manera de salirme de la organización pero lo logre en un cierto modo" dijo Blake

"Y que vas hacer, ahora?" pregunto Kurayami

"Convertirme en cazadora para tener la fuerza para cumplir mi meta de que humanos como faunos vivan juntos" dijo Blake

"Je, estoy seguro que se cumplirás si das todo paraqué ocurra" dijo Kurayami

"En la mañana cuando nos vimos, te pude reconocer aun con ese nuevo aspecto y quería preguntarte una cosa pero el momento no era el indicado" dijo Blake

"Y decidiste a esta hora preguntarme" dedujo Kurayami

"Correcto" dijo Blake –"Quiero saber…quien eres en realidad?"

Kurayami dio un suspiro y miro a la chica fauno –"Tu misma debes saberlo si viste lo que hice en la segunda vez que nos vimos"

"Lo sé pero, quiero entenderlo…alguien con la capacidades de un Grimm pero con el corazón de una persona, es un enigma que nunca pensé que existiera" dijo Blake –"Si no eres humano y tampoco un fauno, ¿Quién eres?" dijo Blake sorprendida y con más curiosidad

"Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo…aun no…es que esto no es el momento de revelar lo que soy, tú misma sabes la posible razón ya que tu también haces lo mismo en ocultar tu identidad" dijo Kurayami

"Lo entiendo, tampoco diré acerca de ti solo si me dices la verdad cuando sea el momento" dijo Blake

"Me parece bien…buenas noches" dijo Kurayami

"buenas noches" dijo Blake retirándose

Kurayami suspiro y miro por la ventana de nuevo; mañana empezara su iniciación como cazador y estará preparado a proteger a las personas una vez que su vida empiece.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió como todo el lugar fue cubierto por una niebla oscura como ahora Kurayami se encontraba en otra realidad como veía una figura delante de él…

Era femenina mostrando una palidez mortal, cubierta de profundas venas rojas y púrpuras que corren por sus brazos y cara. Las escleróticas de sus ojos son negras y sus iris brillan en rojo. Ella tiene una marca en forma de diamante negro en el centro de su frente.

Lleva una túnica negra muy larga con los diseños rojos que se asemejan a los ojos. También lleva un anillo parecido a un insecto en su dedo índice derecho. Ella tiene el pelo blanco formado en un bollo con seis ramas de las cuales los ornamentos se suspenden.

"Salem…" dijo Kurayami reconociendo a la mujer

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querido hermano gemelo" dijo Salem con una sonrisa como las tinieblas rodearon el lugar

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	31. Chapter 30

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No eliges a tu familia. Son los regalos que Dios da, y tú lo eres para el resto._

 **Capitulo 30: Los gemelos de la oscuridad**

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido hermano, veo que has crecido en estos años pero no entiendo porqué ocultas tu rostro bajo esa máscara?"dijo Salem con una voz neutra con una pisca de verdadera alegría al ver a su hermano gemelo

"Salem" dijo Kurayami con el ceño fruncido

"Estas aun enojado conmigo?" pregunto Salem

"Sabes muy bien que no estoy enojado contigo…realmente me alegro de volver a verte" dijo Kurayami quitándose la máscara mostrando su sonrisa triste–"Pero apuesto que esto no es una simple reunión familiar, que es lo que quieres?"

"Siempre directo al punto, Kurayami pero bueno eso era de esperar de ti" dijo Salem con una ligera sonrisa antes de mirarlo –"Vine para que capacites y vengas conmigo"

"Salem…Tú sabes que jamás dañaría a los humanos o faunos y no pienso unirme en tus planes de dominar el mundo" dijo Kurayami con seriedad –"En serio hermana, que es lo que te paso?"

"Abrí los ojos ante la realidad de este cruel mundo" dijo Salem con veneno en su voz –"En serio hermano, tú mismo viste lo mismo que yo…estos seres humanos o faunos jamás nos aceptaran! Jamás viviremos seguros mientras ellos nos persigan como si fuéramos fenómenos! La única manera que ellos entenderán es que le devolvamos todo el dolor que nos entregaron multiplicado diez veces peor o incluso cien veces!" hablo con ira en sus palabras demostrando su desagrado –"Deja estas tontas fantasías que hay esperanza en este mundo, Kurayami! Este mundo está inundado más que odio y maldad!"

"Y yo pienso que aun hay esperanza para que ellos vean sus errores y vivan en armonía!" dijo Kurayami-" En este mundo no todos son malas personas, hay gente buena que se esfuerza por mejorar este mundo…creo en ellos! Sólo tienes que darle la oportunidad-"

"Yo ya les di muchas oportunidades y nada ha cambiado" interrumpió Salem –"Déjame recordarte los años de nuestra infancia y veamos si aun confías en ellos"

Las sombras danzaron como ahora una imagen se mostraba

 _ **Lo primero era una mujer que tenía la piel clara y los ojos azules suaves como el océano, su cabello era un blanco como si fuera hecho de seda, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa que daba una calidez si lo ves**_

"Madre…" dijo Kurayami

"Correcto nuestra madre era alguien especial. Ella tenía un corazón amplio, abierto, aceptable y amable, pero como los océanos, ella podría ser aterradora si es necesario". Dijo Salem como tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro

 _ **Lo siguiente mostro un hombre de piel ligeramente bronceada de ojos grises y pelo desordenado color negro**_

"Padre" dijo Kurayami mientras Salem miro con desagrado al hombre

 _ **Ambos adultos estaban reunidos como la mujer tenía en sus brazos dos bebes, uno niño y la otra una niña pero parecían un poco extraños sin embargo. Ninguno de los padres tenía la piel especialmente pálida o los ojos rojos, pero estos dos niño eran sus hijos. El niño tenía el pelo negro de su padre mientras la niña el pelo de su madre. Lo que más sorprendió es que ambos se quedaron allí en sus brazos, sin hacer nada aparte de la respiración y mirando alrededor aunque el niño miraba con fascinación mientras la niña simplemente miraba de forma neutra.**_

"Tú siempre mirabas con fascinación tu entorno y eso no ha cambiado mientras yo miraba de forma más analítica" dijo Salem

"Es por eso eras la madura de los dos" dijo Kurayami sonriendo ante el recuerdo

 _ **La madre miro a sus dos hijos como sonreía sintiendo la alegría de ser una madre, en cambio su padre**_ __ _ **estaba en conflicto.**_

"Nuestro padre desde que nos vio nos odio, se preguntaba si realmente éramos sus hijos? Todavía amaba a mama, pero se sentía traicionado. Pero…¿Quién no lo haría? Sólo encontró que tenía dos hijos, unos que ella dijo eran suyo, pero no estaba relacionado con él en absoluto. Todavía se quedaba con ella, pero ya no se preocupaba por nosotros. Después de todo, no éramos suyo, así que no significábamos nada para él. Esto se hacía cada vez más obvio cuando nuestro "poder" se desarrollo, 5 años después de nuestro nacimiento" dijo Salem mientras Kurayami trato de omitirlo aunque era verdad –"No trates de negarlo, lo viste por ti mismo"

El recuerdo cambio mostrando ahora el crecimiento de ambos niños como se veía a un joven Kurayami de 5 años llorando mientras Salem trataba de consolarlo pero también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos pero no tantas como su hermano

 _ **Su madre corrió hacia adelante y abrazó a su hijo, acercándolos-"¿Qué les paso, Kurayami, Salem? " dijo ella**_

" _ ***snif* Un muchacho grande vino y me golpeó encima" lloro Kurayami**_

" _ **Incluso nos llamo, fenómenos!" dijo Salem**_ _**notando, por el rabillo de sus ojo, que su padre pasaba. Bromeó la palabra, Fenómeno, siguió caminando, con una botella de alcohol en la mano haciendo ella fruncir el ceño**_

 _ **Kurayami seguía llorando y se**_ _**hicieron más fuertes cuando su madre la abrazó.**_

 _ **"Shh, está bien," dijo su madre, besando la frente de su hijo y acariciando el pelo de su hija -"Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien, no se preocupen, los llevaré a la escuela por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"" hablo con calidez sonriendo a sus bendiciones**_

 _ **"Mmm!" dijo Kurayami dejando de llorar y sonreír ampliamente mientras Salem sonrió**_

"No era así. En lugar de mejorar, las cosas empeoraron" dijo Salem escapando un suspiro –"La gente nos miraba con desprecio y odio en sus ojos cuando nos veían caminando a casa. Los niños, nos intimidaban en la escuela. Nadie sería nuestro amigo o jugaría con ninguno de nosotros en la escuela durante el recreo. Tu seguías intentando hacer amigos mientras yo pasaba mi tempo en la biblioteca, en silencio leyendo libros"

"Una vez trate de pelear contra unos matones pero nuestra madre no nos dejaba y nos dio una de sus conferencias" dijo Kurayami

"Lo recuerdo, nuestra madre lo hacía para protegernos y enseñarnos valiosas lecciones pero que pasa con nuestro padre?" pregunto Salem haciendo que Kurayami se congelara y no respondiera –"Exactamente, él no nos hablaba ni decía nada la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso si alguno de nosotros nos metiéramos en una pelea, él sólo rodar sus ojos y dejar a los dos de hablar de él pero volviendo a los recuerdos, mira esto"

La imagen cambio cuando ahora ambos niños tenían 6 años

 _ **Cuando caminaba a casa con su madre a la edad de 6 años, un estudiante de la escuela lanzó unas rocas y golpeó a Kurayamiy a Salem en la parte posterior de su cabezas**_

" _ **Ow" dijo Kurayami mientras Salem miraba con enojo**_

 _ **. Su madre miró hacia atrás y miró al chico- "¿Por qué has hecho eso?"**_

 _ **"¡Monstruos!" Dijo el niño antes de escapar. "¡Monstruos!"**_

 _ **Caminaron a casa en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, Kurayami miró a su madre, confundida.**_

 _ **"Somos realmente unos monstruos?" -preguntó suavemente.**_

 _ **Su madre se arrodilló y miró a sus hijos-"Yami…Salem, mírame."**_

 _ **Ambos levantaron la cabeza aunque Salem lo hizo de mala gana para mirar a su madre a los ojos.**_

 _ **"Ustedes son mis hijos, no son unos monstruos, son buenos chicos y unas buenas personas, la gente simplemente no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ustedes porque son un poco diferente"**_

 _ **Kurayami sonrió un poco. -¿Entonces somos especiales? "pregunto cómo Salem miro preguntándose lo mismo**_

" _ **Mhmm, muy especiales," dijo su madre inclinándose y les dio un rápido beso en sus frentes- "Ahora vamos", abrió la puerta. -¿Tienen hambre, verdad?**_

"Madre…realmente era gran mujer, siempre decía las mejores palabras para sentirnos mejores" dijo Kurayami con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"Ella lo fue" dijo Salem como también sentía tristeza -"Ella fue nuestra luz…pero como toda luz, también se extinguió varios meses después, cuando ella desapareció. Nunca encontraron dónde se fue, qué le sucedió, dónde estaba su cuerpo, o si todavía estaba viva. La policía fue a buscar semanas antes de darse por vencido"

El recuerdo cambio a su padre quien le dio una mochila llena de ropa y algo de Lien a los dos niños

" _ **Aquí, tomen esto" el gruñó.**_

 _ **"¿Ah, por qué?" preguntó Kurayami confundido**_

" _ **No quiero que vengan a esta casa" gruñó el padre-. "No son hijos mío, salgan de aquí," gruñó él mientras le cerraba la puerta en sus caras.**_

 _ **Salem miro con odio como llevo a su hermano gemelo y corrieron al bosque, y se quedaron allí mientras Kurayami sollozaba por lo que parecían horas.**_

"Pudimos arreglarnos para sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta durante años ocultando nuestras apariencias en varios pueblos al otro lado del bosque, en este tiempo estuve mejorando mi magia y a la vez mi odio aumentaba hacia la humanidad. Tú tampoco te quedabas atrás hermanito, aun con tu corta edad entrenabas arduamente para protegerme y siempre mantenías esa sonrisa tuya, cada vez que la miraba, me sentía segura" dijo Salem acariciando el pelo a su hermano -"Y era mi deber como tu hermana, proteger esa sonrisa como sea posible..."

"Pero tenías que matar a los aldeanos?" dijo Kurayami

"Lo hice para asegurarme que vivieras, desde que mama desapareció era mi deber cuidarte y esos aldeanos se lo merecían" dijo Salem cambiando la escena

 _ **Dos niños de 11 años de edad, Salem alcanzo su punto máximo desde el bosque mientras cargaba de espalda a su hermano Kurayami.. Habían viajado lejos, constantemente sobreviviendo mientras avanzaban. Recorrieron cada ciudad con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, pero esta vez no pudieron hacerlo.**_

 _ **Esta ciudad era mucho más grande que los otros y Kurayami estaba muriendo de hambre mientras Salem se preocupo de ello y se apresuro a acercarse a la ciudad desde el bosque, pero se retiró al ver a una pareja sentarse junto a un banco cerca de ella. Se retiró de nuevo al bosque, jadeando para respirar.**_

" _ **¿Cuándo me asusté tanto de los humanos? Realmente me he vuelto débil" se dijo asi misma como miro a su hermano durmiente en su espalda –"No te preocupes hermano, te protegeré sin importar nada" le dijo como salía del bosque de nuevo.**_

 _ **Poco a poco logró separar a su joven de los bosques. Se acercó a la calle y caminó en la acera con sus zapatos rotos.**_

' _ **Necesito ropa nueva también' pensó Salem sintiendo las miradas que la seguía-'Tengo demasiada atención'**_

 _ **Ella sostuvo su un palo que había recogido para defenderse mientras caminaba por la calle, sintiéndose más y más miradas fijas en ella.**_

" _ **Tal vez... tal vez debería irme" murmuro Salem**_

 _ **Se volvió para salir de la calle y regresar a donde había venido, pero ya se había formado una pequeña muchedumbre. Cuando miró hacia otro lado, vio una muchedumbre similar.**_

 _ **"U-Um", dijo en voz alta, -"¿Hay algo mal?" pregunto sin miedo**_

 _ **En algún lugar de dentro de la multitud se le lanzó una roca seguido de una voz que gritaba,**_

 _ **"¡Salgan de aquí, monstruos!"**_

 _ **Miró a su alrededor como escuchaba las burlas y gritos. Agarró con fuerza el palo y se encogió cuando estaba rodeada. Recibió piedra tras piedra a su cuerpo mientras protegía a su querido hermano…**_

" _ **Por favor, basta" dijo Salem enojándose poco a poco y cuando alguien le dio un puñetazo ese fue tu punto de quiebre –"Dije….BASTA!"**_

 _ **Los aldeanos se alejaron cuando la niña libero un grito demoniaco como las sombras bajo sus pies se extendieron y adquirieron forma de animales. Cada uno tenía en común su piel negro azabache, placas hechas de hueso pero más resistentes que el acero y poseen unos fieros ojos rojos**_

 _ **Los aldeanos estaban muy asustados antes las criaturas que jamás vieron en sus vidas**_

 _ **Salem miro en pura ira como sus creaciones rugieron y comenzaron a masacrar a los aldeanos sin piedad, todo hombre, mujer y niño sea humano o fauno fueron completamente asesinados ante las bestias**_

 _ **En esos momentos Kurayami abrió lentamente sus ojos como podia ver la sangre en el suelo y enfrente estaba su hermana que estaba atónita –"Hermana. Que fue lo que paso?" se dio cuenta que ella estaba cubierta de sangre –"Hermana?"**_

 _ **En lugar de responder, Salem comenzó a reírse sin control mientras más criaturas salieron de su sombra y ella comenzaba a hundirse hasta desaparecer…**_

El recuerdo se oscureció dejando a Kurayami en absoluta tristeza –"Salem…"

"En ese entonces mi poder aun le faltaba practica y me transporto a otro reino. Sin saber cómo salir me he quedado atrapada en ese reino dejándote solo. No quería que algo te pasara así que buscaba la manera de escapar o que tú vinieras a mi reino, me di cuenta que aunque no podía escapar mis creaciones que la gente empezó a llamarlos grimms. Podían salir de mi reino y así que cierto tiempo los enviaba para vigilarte y que no te pasara nada porque eres la única familia que me quedaba" dijo Salem –"Me sorprendió lo rápido que pudiste cuidarte por tu cuenta y me di cuenta que estamos muy conectados de lo que entendía"

"Si, si uno de nosotros se hacía fuerte, el otro también lo sería" dijo Kurayami

"Eso y que si tú te sufrías una herida, me afectaba de igual forma, por eso estaba desempeñada a protegerte de esos humanos y faunos" dijo Salem

"No todos ellos eran malos, existe también gente agradable. Había una granja con una familia encantadora que incluso me había permitido dormir en su granero. Seguro que no era mucho, pero era mejor que la suciedad. Incluso me habían dado una manta que duró para el próximo invierno y también algo de comida, todo gratis. En otra ocasión, un comerciante me había visto y me había dado un cuaderno y una pluma gratis para "escribir mis aventuras". " dijo Kurayami sacando en su bolso un viejo cuaderno –"Aun lo conservo y sigo escribiendo mi relato…"

"Pero eso no duro mucho... y como siempre tenía que vigilarte" dijo Salem mostrando otro recuerdo

 _ **En un campamento que estaba en el borde del Valle cerca de una ciudad famosa por su vino. Kurayami estaba durmiendo cerca de una fogata sin darse cuenta del sonido de perros de caza.**_

 _ **Cuando de repente oyó una voz gritar- "Aquí pequeñp, salga a jugar."**_

 _ **Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un hombre desaliñado de veintitantos años de edad, de pie, con una enorme espada en la mano.**_

" _ **Te encontré" -gruñó él mientras él la tiraba de su brazo-"-Ahora venga tranquilamente conmigo"**_

 _ **Kurayami no podía ver su cara a causa de un pañuelo que había envuelto alrededor, pero podía ver sus ojos. Esos eran los ojos de alguien que no quería hacer nada agradable con ella.**_

 _ **Luchando en su alcance, él grito pidiendo ayuda, pero no llegó nada. Él lo llevó a la calle donde una muchedumbre de Fauno y humanos estaban reunidos. Habían hecho una pequeña pira y la habían cubierto con gasolina.**_

 _ **"Quémelo", gritaban. -"Quemad al demonio, quemadlo, quemad al demonio".**_

 _ **Los miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que el malvado mirara hacia abajo.**_

 _ **"Están hablando de ti", aclaro el hombre "No seas loco, hice esto, estoy muy feliz de ayudar a limpiar el mundo de la suciedad como tú".**_

 _ **Justo antes de que pudieran dejar caer la antorcha sobre la pira para quemarlo, oyeron un chirrido que rompía la tierra que venía de arriba. Las cabezas se volvieron para ver una bandada de Nevermore allí, justo encima de ellos.**_

" _ **-¡Vienen a salvar a sus demonios!" Uno gritó.**_

 _ **La gente corría como corderos asustados, dejando caer la antorcha en el proceso. Afortunadamente no aterrizó en la pira, pero aterrizó lo suficientemente cerca. Comenzó a rodar hacia él con una lentitud repugnante. Antes de que pudiera, uno de los Nevermore lo agarró por detrás y lo levantó en el aire.**_

 _ **Lo llevó de regreso a su campamento, casi como si hubiera sabido dónde había estado descansando.**_

 _ **Kurayami, escuchó los gritos de dolor del hombre que la había capturado mientras que él fue puesto encendido por docenas de nevermores minúsculos, algunos más grandes que otros mientras el joven Grimm derramo unas lagrimas de tristeza**_

"Si no fuera por mí, estas personas te hubieran matado. En este momento entendí que la manera de ser aceptado en este mundo era matar a toda la población del planeta y crear una utopía para nosotros y los grimms…un lugar sin odio, un lugar que nos aceptara quienes somos, pero no podría serse realidad si no estás a mi lado, querido hermano" dijo Salem –"Intente varias veces que vinieras conmigo pero siempre lo rechazabas y empezaste a ayudar a las personas, las mismas personas que luego trataban de matarte! No sólo eso, sino que también interferías en mis planes! Kurayami, te lo pido por última vez y ven con tu hermana para estar a salvo de este cruel mundo!"

Kurayami quedo en silencio como apretaba sus puños y suspiro –"Lo siento pero no pienso unirme a tu causa. Las cosas que hago, es porque es lo que nos enseño nuestra madre, hermana…Qué es lo ella diría si te viera en lo que has hecho!" dijo

Ahora Salem se quedo callada como pensaba que seguramente su madre estaría muy decepcionada de ella –"Ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo, hermano…Seguiré con mis planes de una manera u otra, por eso te digo que no interfieras" escapo una leve mueca –"Cuídate, querido hermano"

El lugar fue consumido en la oscuridad hasta que un par de ojos se abrieron. Kurayami había despertado como veía el cielo estrellado y la luna en alto

"Acaso fue un sueño?" se pregunto antes de negarlo con la cabeza –"No, sin duda fue real" levanto su camisa sacando un collar de plata con la foto de él junto a Salem y su madre, los tres sonriendo –"Lo siento hermana pero seguiré interfiriendo en tus planes, aun hay gente que puede hacer un cambio en este mundo y me asegurare que lo veas…"

…

"Es una promesa…"

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	32. Chapter 31

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Para poder conseguir lo que queremos, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es creer que podemos_

 **Capitulo 31: El primer paso**

"mmm…cinco minutos más" murmuro Yaban con un ligero gemido como alguien estaba encima de él

Intento volver a dormir pero el movimiento no le dejaba hasta que decidió despertarse como lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Nora muy cerca de su vista

"Despierten, traseros perezosos!" dijo Nora con una sonrisa radiante

"Qué hora es?" pregunto Yaban dando un bostezo como Ren se despierta también

" _¡Es mañana! ¡Es de mañana! ¡Es de mañana! ¡Es de mañana!~"_ cantó Nora antes de sentarse en el regazo de Yaban –"Y una muy buena mañana para ti, Yaby"

"Lo mismo para ti, mi pequeña perezosa color de rosa" dijo Yaban dándole un beso rápido en los labios de Nora –"Podrías bajarte de mí para poder levantarme para prepararse de lo que vendrá?, lo mismo deberías hacer tú"

"Oky doky" dijo Nora bajándose de su novio mientras él se levantaba y ayudaba a Ren a ponerse de pie

Los tres se dirigieron al baño donde Ren se cepillaba los dientes, Yaban haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal y escupirlo en el lavamanos antes de mirarse en el espejo con una sonrisa mientras Nora seguía hablando, aunque tenía un cepillo de dientes en su boca con un poco de espuma de la pasta de dientes…

" ¡No puedo creer que hayamos estado en Beacon durante veinticuatro horas completas! No es que pensara que seríamos expulsados o cualquier cosa, quiero decir, ustedes dos son los estudiantes perfecto y yo ... bueno, yo soy _yo_ ! Pero es una locura, ¿sabes?" Nora pregunto

Después de lavarse los dientes fueron al salón de baile donde los tres estaban preparándose, Yaban estaba haciendo algunos movimientos de Ta ichi chuan para entrenar su cuerpo mientras Ren está apretando las cuerdas en su saco de dormir y Nora estaba a su lado cepillándose el cabello y sigue charlando

"Hemos sido amigos por muuuucho tiempo! ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que todavía estaríamos juntos?" pregunto Nora

"Pues, hicimos una promesa de protegernos mutuamente mientras nos necesitamos, y seguiremos cumpliendo esa promesa" dijo Yaban

"Bueno, pero NUNCA me hubiera imaginado que tú y yo estaríamos 'juntos-juntos' si tú me entiendes" dijo Nora hasta que una idea le vino en su cabeza –"oh! Tal vez mientras estamos aquí podríamos encontrar a Ren una pareja" miro a su amigo de verde –"Te mereces una novia, quiero decir, eres guapo y todo…"

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo ante la idea de Nora –"Uh…creo que es una mala idea"

"No lo sé, creo que ella tiene un punto que mereces una novia, Ren" dijo Yaban apoyando a su novia –"Sin embargo, yo seré quien elija a la chica para Ren. No es por ofenderte Nora sé que lo haces por buenas intenciones pero la última vez que intentaste conseguir una novia para Ren, terminamos siendo expulsados de Mistral por el alcalde en persona con una bazuca"

"En mi defensa, no tenía idea que la chica era la hija del alcalde y sobretodo que él fuera tan sobre protector que decidió usar una bazuca" dijo Nora

"Sólo déjame que me encargue yo de ello, vale?" dijo Yaban

Los tres prosiguieron su día en el comedor para desayunar...(nota del autor: un minuto, no se cepillaron los dientes anteriormente? Primero es el desayuno y luego cepillarse los dientes, no al revés! Sólo se están ensuciando los dientes de nuevo…uf, mejor no le tomo importancia y sigamos con la historia)

En el desayuno, Nora tenía un panqueque colgando de su boca mientras ella sigue hablando.

" ¡Correcto! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pero aún así, espero que terminemos en el mismo equipo juntos!" dijo ella absorbiendoencima del resto de su panqueque –"¡Oohhhh! ¡Debemos proponer algún tipo de plan para asegurarnos de que terminemos juntos en el mismo equipo! ¿Y si sobornamos al director? No, eso no funcionará. Él tiene la escuela"

"Y posiblemente nos expulsarían si hiciéramos algo así" dijo Yaban con Ren estando de acuerdo

Por último, los tres se encontraban preparándose en el vestuario, Yaban hacia una revisión a Sashisematta shi mientras Ren cargaba su arma conocida como _StormFlowe_ , un par de pistolas automáticas con hoces como hojas unidas verticalmente debajo de los barriles y Nora…todavía hablando

"¡Lo sé! ¡Tendremos algún tipo de señal! ¡Como una señal de socorro! ( _Jadeos_ ) Una señal _secreta_ de lo que podemos encontrarnos uno al otro en el bosque! ¿Pueden alguno de ustedes imitar a un perezoso?" pregunto Nora

"Nora?" dijo Ren

"Si, Ren?" dijo Nora

"No creo que los perezosos hagan mucho ruido" dijo Ren envainando sus armas en sus mangas

"De hecho…los perezosos no hacen mucho ruido pero su grito es como este sonido de aaah más alto" explico Yaban

Los ojos de Nora se iluminaron –"En serio?!"

"Por supuesto, antes de conocerte viví un tiempo en el bosque cuando escuche a un perezoso en el camino" respondió Yaban

"Eres el mejor novio de todo los tiempos!" grito Nora abrazando a Yaban y besarlo en su mejilla

En ese momento aparece Jaune quien caminaba sin rumbo buscando su casillero…

"Hey Jaune, que hay?" dijo Yaban con una sonrisa

"Oh, ha hola Yaban cómo estás?" dijo Jaune con una sonrisa

"Bien, hey quiero presentarte a alguien, el chico de verde es Lie Ren pero solo llámalo Ren y la chica burbujeante de pelo naranjo es Nora Valkyrie, mi novia" dijo Yaban presentándolos

"Hola!" dijo Nora alegremente como Ren inclino con respeto

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jaune Arc. Oye, no me dijiste que tenías una novia" dijo Jaune a Yaban

"Nunca me lo preguntaste" respondió Yaban encogiéndose de hombres –"Dime hombre, por qué esa cara de perdido?"

"Pues, estoy buscando mi casillero. No hay forma de que puse mi equipo en el armario 636 ayer! ¡Habría recordado tener que contar tan alto! *suspiro* Enserio ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto hoy?" dijo Jaune

"Tranquilo Jaune, si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tu casillero" dijo Yaban

"Gracias" dijo Jaune con una sonrisa

"Nora, Ren, continúen sin mi mientras ayudo a mi amigo, nos vemos en la iniciación" dijo Yaban

Ren asintió como él y Nora caminaron a esperar el llamado mientras Yaban ayudaba a Jaune a buscar su casillero. En otra parte no muy lejos se encontraban Ruby y Yang preparándose también.

"Así que sis, parece que esta mañana estas terriblemente animada!" dijo Yang

Ruby sonrió y saco a Crescent Rose en el casillero-"¡Sí! No más bizarra charla o "conseguir-saber-usted" cosas. Hoy, hoy dejo que mi dulce corazón hable" dijo mientras abrazaba su arma

"Bueno, recuerda, Ruby, no eres la única que pasa por la iniciación. Si quieres crecer, vas a tener que conocer gente nueva y aprender a trabajar juntos" dijo Yang

Ruby gimió de frustración ante el comentario de su hermana-" ¡Suenas como **papá** ! Bueno, en primer lugar: ¿Qué tiene que ver la gente nueva con la lucha? Y segundo: ¡No necesito que la gente me ayude a crecer! ¡Bebo **leche**!" termino con orgullo en su voz

"Creo que lo que dijo Yang, es que debes madurar. En crecer como persona" dijo una nueva voz como ambas hermanas miraron a Kurayami frente de ellas –"Que hay Ruby, Yang"

"Hola Kurayami" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Hey Yami, que hay?" dijo Yang, al recordar que su hermana le conto que él estaría en Beacon como estudiante de primer, algo extraño para ella

"Yami?" pregunto Kurayami

"Tu nombre es algo largo así que lo corte en este apodo, espero que no te moleste" dijo Yang

"No, no me molesta" dijo Kurayami abriendo su casillero sacando su armas –"Entonces de que estaban hablando antes que interrumpiera?"

"Le estaba diciendo a Ruby que debe crecer y conocer gente nueva, quiero decir, que pasa cuando formamos equipos?" dijo Yang a su hermana

Ruby aparto la mirada ligeramente –"Um, no sé, yo ... solo estaré en tu equipo o algo así ..." murmuro un poco

Yang frunció el ceño y trazo su cabello alrededor de su hombro y acariciándolo-"Tal vez debería tratar de estar en el equipo de otra persona?"

'Buena elección de palabras, Yang' pensó Kurayami con sarcasmo

"Mi querida hermana Yang, ¿estás insinuando que no deseas estar en el mismo equipo que yo?" pregunto Ruby, inclinándose hacia adelante con las manos en las caderas

"Qué? ¡No!" dijo Yang agitando los brazos a la defensiva –"¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo pensé... emm…Yami, una ayudita?" pregunto al Grimm humano

"Lo siento pero tú te metiste en ese lio sola, arréglatelo por tu cuenta" dijo Kurayami

"Traidor" murmuro Yang antes de mirar a Ruby –"Bueno…pensé,…no sé, tal vez te ayudaría... a salir de tu caparazón!"

"¿Qué ...? ¡No necesito "salir de mi cáscara"! Eso es absolutamente…" dijo Ruby

"Ridículo!" Jaune grito junto a ellas mientras caminaba con Yaban quien dio un hola silencioso a Kurayami quien respondió –"Lo digo en serio, Yaban…No hay manera de creerte que tu novia haya comido tantos panqueques equivalentes a un camión en tan solo una tarde!"

"Créelo, es así fue que ella como Ren y yo fuimos vetados en toda las pastelerías de Mistral antes que el alcalde nos echara de la ciudad con su bazuca" dijo Yaban antes de darse cuenta –"Hey Jaune, creo que encontré tu casillero está al lado de esa chica pelirroja de por allá"

Jaune alzo la vista al ver una a una chica de pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos verde esmeralda que usaba un traje parecido a la de un gladiador de color bronce…

Tenía que admitir que ella era muy bonita…corrección, muy atractiva…

"Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?" susurro Yaban

"Yo…bueno…lo intentare" dijo Jaune un poco nervioso

"Todo estará bien, recuerda se tu mismo" dijo Yaban dándole confianza a su amigo como los dos caminaron donde estaba la chica pelirroja quien estaba hablando con Weiss

"Entonces, Pyrrha, ¿has pensado en el equipo en el que te gustaría estar? Estoy seguro de que todos deben estar ansiosos de unirse con un individuo tan fuerte y bien conocido como tú" dijo Weiss con una sonrisa agradable

"Hmm ... no estoy muy seguro. Yo estaba planeando dejar las fichas caer donde pueden" respondió Pyrrha

"Bueno... Pensé que podríamos estar juntos en un equipo" dijo Weiss

"Bueno, eso suena grandioso!" respondió Pyrrha con una sonrisa

"Estupendo" dijo Weiss, entonces el fondo desaparece en una nube de tormenta cuando ella adopta una actitud intrigante y una sonrisamaníaca en su cabeza –' ¡Esto será perfecto! La chica más inteligente de la clase combinada con la chica más fuerte de la clase! ¡Juntos seremos imparables! ¡Lo puedo ver ahora! ¡Seremos populares! Seremos famosas! ¡Obtendremos calificaciones perfectas! ¡Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros ahora!'

"Umm…disculpe" dijo Jaune interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Weiss –"Disculpen por interrumpir su charla, sólo vine a buscar mis cosas en ese casillero"

Oh claro, adelante" dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa agradable

"Por cierto mi nombre es Jaune Arc, un gusto conocerte" dijo Jaune como Yaban estaba asintiendo por el buen movimiento de su amigo

"Encantada de conocerte Jaune, soy Pyrrha Nikos" dijo Pyrrha

"Disculpa tonto, sabes con quien estas tratando de hablar?" dijo Weiss enojada

"Claro que si" dijo Jaune como Pyrrha pensó que él era uno de esos fanboys –"Estoy hablando con una chica agradable"

Pyrrha volvió a sonreía al darse cuenta que Jaune no sabía de ella, en cambio Weiss frunció el ceño

"Ella es Pyrrha Nikos" dijo Weiss

"Lo sé, ella misma se presento" dijo Jaune conlo obvio

"Se graduó de Sanctum!" dijo Weiss

"Nunca oí de ella" admitió Jaune sinceramente, él no era de la clase de persona que viera muy seguido el periódico o ver las noticias, así que no sabe mucho sobre los acontecimientos…

"Grr…¡Ella ha ganado los Torneos de la Región Mistral cuatro años seguidos! Un nuevo record!" dijo Weiss

"Supongo que es algo bueno, felicidades de todos modos" dijo Jaune mirando a Pyrrha

"Gracias" sonrió Pyrrha sintiéndose mejor cada vez más al conocer a alguien que no sepa quién es ella

"¡Está en la parte delantera de la caja de Flakes Marshmallow de Pumpkin Pete!" grito Weiss agitando sus brazos en cólera

Jaune jadeo al darse cuenta de ello-"¡ Eres tú !" apunto a Pyrrha como el diseño de la caja de cereales en cuestión se ve con el rostro sonriente de Pyrrha en él –" Pero pensé que sólo lo hacen para los atletas estrella y personajes de dibujos animados!"

" Sí, fue genial. Por desgracia, el cereal no es muy bueno para ti." Dijo Pyrrha

"Lo sé, me di cuenta cuando comí 50 cajas de ese cereal… sólo lo hice para ganar una sudadera…para mi hermana menor" dijo Jaune mintiendo debido que comió 50 cajas para tener esa sudadera que está usando en estos momentos pero no mintió que consiguió una sudadera de Pete para una de sus hermanas comiendo otra 50 cajas de cereal, estuvo en el hospital más de un mes por intoxicación alimentaria pero…-"Y debo decir que valió la pena para ver su sonrisa de alegría" termino sin vergüenza

"Eso suena muy dulce lo que hiciste por tu hermana" dijo Pyrrha

"Si…sabes una cosa, seria agradable que terminemos en un equipo juntos" dijo Jaune

"También espero eso, en mi opinión, serias un líder capaz" dijo Pyrrha

"R-Realmente crees que si?" pregunto Jaune con un ligero rubor

Pyrrha asintió con la cabeza

"Gracias" sonrió Jaune

Pronto todos oyeron el intercomunicador encenderse, como la voz de la señorita Goodwitch se oyó en el –[Todos los estudiantes de primer año, por favor repórtense a Beacon Cliff para la iniciación. Una vez más, todos los estudiantes de primer año se reportan a Beacon Cliff de inmediato]

"Bien, vamos a dar lo mejor, Pyrrha" dijo Jaune

Ella asintió y los dos caminaron hacia el acantilado de Beacon, Weiss tenía la mandíbula abierta sin creerse lo que acaba de ver y escuchar…

"Hey princesa, cierra la boca que entran moscas" dijo Yaban en burla como siguió a su amigo al acantilado

Weiss escapo un gruñido de enfado como camino también al lugar

Todos los iniciados estaban ahora de pie en el faro de Beacon, con vista a un bosque, donde varios estudiantes. Algunos viejos, algunos nuevos y algunos invisibles, todos estaban de pie sobre azulejos de plata delante de una taza que sostiene al profesor Ozpin y Glynda con su tableta.

"Durante años, ustedes han entrenado para convertirse en guerreros, y hoy, sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda" comenzó el profesor Ozpin

"Ahora, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han oído rumores sobre la asignación de "equipos". Bueno, déjanos poner fin a su confusión. Cada uno de ustedes se les dará compañeros de equipo... **hoy** " dijo Glynda

Los ojos de Ruby se ensancharon –"¿Qué? Ohhh..."

"Estos compañeros estarán contigo el resto de tu tiempo aquí en Beacon. Así que es en su mejor interés para ser emparejado con alguien con quien ustedes puedan trabajar bien" informo Ozpin

"Aww" gimió Ruby abatida en esto

"Dicho esto, la primera persona que hagan contacto visual después del aterrizaje será su pareja durante los próximos cuatro años" dijo Ozpin

'Por qué estoy escuchando un cristal rompiéndose?' pensó Kurayami antes de que Ruby gritara

"Qué?!" grito ella

"Ves? te lo dije" dijo Nora a Ren quien suspiro

"Después de que se han asociado, hagan un camino hacia al extremo norte del bosque. Ustedes se encontrarán con la oposición en el camino. No duden en destruir todo a su paso... o morirán" dijo Ozpin

' _ **Jejeje…interesante"**_ pensó alguien con alegría mientras se pudo escuchar a Swallow tragar con fuerza del miedo y Jaune reírse un poco nervioso

"Ustedes serán monitoreado y calificado a través de la duración de su iniciación, pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontrarán un templo abandonado al final del camino que contiene varias reliquias. Cada par debe elegir uno y volver a la parte superior del acantilado. Reguardaremos ese artículo, así como su posición, y le clasificaremos apropiadamente. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?" pregunto Ozpin

"Si, um señor?" dijo Swallow levantando la mano

"Bien! ahora tomen sus posiciones!" dijo Ozpin

Todo el mundo hace una pose en su baldosa. Nora se agacha, Ren maneja sus armas, Yang levanta los puños, Ruby prepara su cuerpo, Kurayami sacude un poco su mano y Jaune todavía estaba nervioso pero calmo su cuerpo como se puso en posición con su espada y escudo sujetados con fuerza.

"¿Uh, señor? Tengo... una pregunta" dijo Swallow como los estudiantes fueron a ser lanzados al cielo-"Así que, este "aterrizaje... estratégico"... Uh, ¿qué es? Nos dejaran por ahí cerca o algo?"

"No. Usted va a caer." Respondió Ozpin

"Oh, eh, ya veo ... Entonces, ¿nos darán algún paracaídas?" pregunto Swallow

"No. Usted usará su propia "estrategia de aterrizaje"." Dijo Ozpin

"Oh ya veo…" dijo Swallow sudando del miedo –"Creo que se me quedo algo en mi casillero así que iré por él y-Aaaaaahhhhhh!" grito cuando fue lanzado por los aires

Kurayami era el último estudiante que quedaba y dio una mirada al director…

"Seguramente, te encanto hacer esto, no?" pregunto con solo una sonrisa como respuesta del profesor Ozpin antes de ser lanzado por los aires como la prueba acaba de comenzar…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	33. Chapter 32

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Yo hago lo que tú no puedes, y tú haces lo que yo no puedo. Juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas_

 **Capítulo 32: Conociendo a tu pareja**

El Bosque Esmeralda, un bello bosque donde sus hojas son tan verdes que parecen hechas de esmeraldas, en el cielo azul un pájaro negro está volando tan lenta y magníficamente, hasta el momento en que da un grito final y Ruby se estrella a través de él en una explosión de plumas como ella cae hacia abajo

"¡Birdie, no!" grito ella

Ruby dispara unas cuantas rondas desde Crescent Rose para retrasarla, luego gira el arma en forma de guadaña para atrapar la rama de un árbol en su hoja y caer hacia abajo a un ritmo más lento.

Weiss, armado con Myrtenaster, convoca un círculo blanco del copo de nieve debajo de ella y salta de él al bosque abajo.

Ren desciende con Nora Valkyrie brevemente se ve a su lado a una velocidad más rápida y gira en el aire, con el tiempo usando las hojas de StormFlower a espiral alrededor del tronco de un árbol grande y golpeó el suelo, cepillándose su ropa antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver...

"Woo-hoo! ¡Sí! Alley-oop!" grito Yang, que se eleva sobre las copas de los árboles, usa sus guantes y su fuerza ardiente para empujarla más y más hacia el norte, girando y riendo con cada explosión, incluso cuando se estrelle entre las hojas de un árbol y salta de dos troncos para caer al suelo.-"Justo en el clavó!" dijo con un aterrizaje perfecto

Mientras tanto Kurayami seguía surcando por los cielos y se dio cuenta de alguien gritando, a su lado estaba Swallow con una mirada de miedo

"Voy a morir, voy a morir…" dijo el joven con los ojos cerrados

'Supongo que debo ayudarlo' pensó Kurayami cambiando su arma en forma de látigo y lo lanza atrapando a Swallow y lo jala hacia él. Después con su otra arma lo levanta y libera un manto de energía formando un paracaídas haciendo que los dos aterrizaran a salvo en el bosque…

Swallow aún tenía los ojos cerrados antes de abrir uno lentamente y ahora se encontraba en el suelo-"Estoy vivo? Estoy vivo!" grito de alegría como beso el suelo –"Oh suelo como te extrañe"

"Eres algo raro" dijo Kurayami con una gota de sudor

Swallow se dio cuenta y miro mostrando ser el joven que lo salvo de los matones ayer –"Eres tú…Kurayami"

"El mismo" dijo Kurayami

"Supongo que eso nos hace compañeros de equipo, verdad?" pregunto Swallow

"Correcto, ahora vamos hacia el templo para conseguir esa reliquia" dijo Kurayami comenzando a caminar-"Andando"

"Hey espera!" grito Swallow siguiéndolo

En medio del bosque, Ruby aterriza en cuclillas, y luego se lanza con un solo mantra en su mente-'Tengo que encontrar a Yang! Tengo que encontrar a Yang, tengo que encontrar a Yang, tengo que encontrar...'

"Yang! YAAANNNGGG!" grito ella, con la esperanza que su hermana la oyera

Entonces ella comenzó a pensar para si misma-'Oh, esto es malo, esto es realmente malo ... ¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrarla? ¿Y si alguien la encuentra primero? Bueno, siempre hay Jaune. Él es agradable. ¡Él es chistoso! ... Además parece que haría bien en una pelea aunque sea un poco torpe. ¡Oh! ¿Qué hay de Kurayami ?! Es agradable también, un poco misterioso, tan tranquilo... No me importa que sea una especie de Grimm ya que es una persona de buen corazón… Por otra parte, no estoy seguro de que si sere capaz de poder mantener una conversación con él... Y que hay de Yaban, también es agradable aunque parece ser más amigo de Jaune…Ugh!' sacude su cabeza-'Bien... ¿A quién más conozco en esta escuela? Hay Yang, Jaune, Kurayami, Yaban yyyyy...'

De repente se desliza hasta detenerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Weiss Schnee

'Oh crapbasket' pensó Ruby

Pyrrha, usa su arma en forma de espada y armada con un escudo, se estrella a través de varios árboles y rueda sobre una rama.

No muy lejos de ella estaba Jaune que usa su espada para clavarse a un árbol y usar su escudo para reducir el impacto pero no cálculo muy bien que digamos y se estrelló contra el suelo pero no resulto herido

"No fue como lo había planeado pero al menos aterrice bien" dijo él en el suelo

"Necesitas una mano?"

Jaune levanto la vista al ver a Pyrrha extendiendo una mano con una sonrisa

"Gracias" dijo Jaune levantándose con su ayuda

Los dos amigos luego siguieron su camino hacia el templo

En otra parte del bosque Yang Xiao Long está caminando y mirando alrededor.

"Hola! ¿Hay alguien por ahí?" grito alzando los brazos –"Me estoy aburriendo aquí"

Ella escucha un susurro en los arbustos detrás de ella y se vuelve

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" dijo Yang acercándose hacia el origen del crujido y se asoma dentro-"Ruby, ¿es usted?"

Se escucha un gruñido bajo e inhumano, y la cabeza de Yang se eleva mientras mira a la criatura.

"¡No!" dijo ella

Yang rápidamente rueda a un lado como un Ursa carga fuera del matorral. Se levanta y activa su Ember Celica, mirando al monstruo antes de que otra Ursa salga corriendo detrás de ella. Ella salta sobre él, y su compañero corre hacia ella de nuevo, sólo para ser derribado por un puñetazo ardiente. Los otros Ursa y Yang se cargan el uno al otro, y Yang se las arregla para meterse debajo de él y entregar varios golpes y una patada para enviar a la criatura de vuelta.

"Ustedes no habrían visto a una chica con una capucha roja, ¿verdad?" dijo Yang como el Ursa simplemente gruñe-"Usted podría decir "no"."

Uno de los Ursai se coloca en sus piernas y golpea en ella dos veces, Yang apenas esquivando los ataques.

" Geeeez, ustedes dos no podían golpear el lado ancho de un ba ..." dijo Yang antes de que pueda terminar su insulto, una sola hebra de su pelo dorado cae frente a su cara y aterriza en el suelo del bosque-"Tú ..."

Ella cierra sus ojos violeta, luego los abre para revelar rojo, haciendo que los Ursai se miren unos a otros confusamente antes de que Yang grita

"¡Tú **monstruos!"**

Un infierno rodea a Yang por un momento, y ella avanza, lanzando un devastador combo de impactos y golpes sobre la ofensiva Ursa, haciéndola volar a través de varios árboles en llamas. El otro monstruo se acerca, pero se detiene ante la mirada de Yang mientras un árbol cae al suelo detrás de ella.

"¡Qué! ¿Quieres un poco, también?" grito ella

La Ursa se levanta y se prepara para atacar... justo cuando se oye un ruido giratorio y el monstruo hace un ruido confuso, cayendo un segundo más tarde para revelar a Blake Belladonna con su _Gambol Shroud_ en la espalda de la bestia.

Yang jadea agotado mientras Blake recuerda el arma a su mano, cubriéndola de espaldas y sonriendo al lado (o al público, si rompe la cuarta pared). Yang, ahora de ojos morados de nuevo, habla con su nuevo compañero sobre los restos de fumar del monstruo.

"Podría haberlo llevado" dijo Yang con una sonrisa –"Mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long"

"Blake Belladona" se presentó Blake ante su compañera de equipo

En otra parte, sin más opción de aceptar a su compañera de equipo, Weiss siguió su camino a través del bosque, con Ruby detrás una manera detrás de ella.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" pregunto Ruby

"No dejaré que mi misión se demore porque eres demasiado lento! Juro, si me sale un mal grado por tu-" dijo Weiss antes que una Ruby sonriente aparece repentinamente al lado de ella –"¿Qué...?"

"No soy lenta, ¿entiendes? ¡No tienes que preocuparte por mí!" dijo Ruby

Weiss miro hacia atrás, ligeramente sorprendida-"¿Cuándo?..."

"Weiss, sólo porque no sé exactamente cómo tratar con la gente no significa que no sé cómo hacer frente a los monstruos!" dijo Ruby colocando un brazo alrededor de un escéptico hombro de Weiss-"Estás a punto de ver un lado totalmente diferente de mí hoy, Weiss, y después de que todo ha terminado, vas a ser como, "Wow! Esa chica Ruby es realmente, Realmente genial... y quiero ser su amiga! "

Weiss miro sin expresión y luego Ruby desaparece en una lluvia de pétalos de rosa, que Weiss agita lejos de su cara al igual que ella escucha crujir y crujir en los arbustos a su alrededor.

"Puede ser rápida, pero aún sobresales en perder el tiempo!" llamo Weiss a Ruby sin embargo todo lo que escuchaba era silencio y luego unos ligeros ruidos " Ruby?"

El bosque se oscurece, forzando a Weiss a inclinarse para tratar de encontrar a su nuevo compañero cuando un par de ojos rojos se ven deslumbrantes detrás de ella

"Ruby?..." dijo Weiss

Múltiples pares de ojos rojos la miran desde los arbustos y se oye un gruñido profundo. Ella se da la vuelta hasta que ve un Beowolf grande y dentado emergiendo de un arbusto y acercándose a ella.

" **¡Rubí!"** grito Weiss

En otra parte…

"Aburrido…aburrido" repitió Yaban con sus manos r detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba a través del bosque sin un cuidado en el mundo –"En serio, donde están los grimms cuando se hace falta? En serio me muero por una pelea y esparcir las vísceras de esas criaturas por todo el lugar" murmuro antes de darse cuenta sus palabras –"Eso sonó un poco oscuro? Nop" se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino -"Me pregunto quién sería la primera persona en la que me encontraría... Quiero decir, podría trabajar con mi novia fácilmente. Se aprovechar sus locuras y usarlas en la batalla, también sería bueno encontrarme con Ren por la misma razón, conozco sus habilidades y trabajamos bien como equipo! Sin embargo, con la posibilidad de que no me encuentro con alguno de ellos antes de que alguien lo haga, tengo que seguir pensando en mis opciones"

Yaban se perdió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de un gruñido que venía de detrás de él y salto mostrando ser un beowolf. Sin embargo, el grimm se detuvo y cayó en el aire como su cuerpo fue cortado en varios pedazos

"Veamos, Jaune no sería tan malo como compañero de equipo, aunque esa chica Ruby sería ideal ya que ella podría cubrir mi problema de distancia, pero también parece ser una chica con poca confianza en sí misma" dijo Yaban para sí mismo

Otro Grimm trató de saltar sobre él, pero al igual que la última, fue cortado en varios trozos

"Pyrrha, ella es fuerte y agradable. No tengo problemas trabajar con ella" dijo Yaban

Otro Grimm apareció pero fue cortado varios pedazos y convirtiéndose en humo

"Lo que sí, es que no quiero juntarme con esa persona de Weiss Shcnee…ella actúa como una perra con un aire de "Soy mejor que tú"…" dijo Yaban con el ceño fruncido mientras cerro los ojos un momento

Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta cuando un conejo saltó de un arbusto.

"Hombre, debo estar tenso, me asusté por un conejo..." dijo Yaban relajándose un poco pero de inmediato se tensó y levantó su arma mientras algo caía de las copas de los árboles.

Era una chica realmente alta, debe medir como 2,30 metros aproximadamente, su cabello era de color azul medianoche atado en una cola de caballo corto, ojos negros y la piel clara. Su ropa era un vestido negro de corte raso con un cinturón de cintura rojo. Lleva hombreras de metal color rojo y un par de guanteletes a juego. Ella también lleva polainas negras separadas con un modelo rojo de la salpicadura, y cargadores de cuero negros debajo de ellos

Yaban estaba a punto de atacar pero ella dijo unas palabras que hizo relajar su postura

"También estoy haciendo esta prueba" dijo ella

"Así que somos ahora compañeros, eh?" dijo Kurayami –"Mi nombre es Yaban Shi y el tuyo?"

"Mayonaka Aoi" respondió ella –"Sin duda eres fuerte pero no saltare conclusiones apresuradas porque si no lo eres, no vales nada para ser mi compañero de equipo" hablo sin emoción y empezó a caminar –"Ahora apresúrate y vayamos al templo porque perdimos mucho tiempo…"

Yaban miro a su nueva compañera de equipo y suspiro mientras la siguió

Mientras tanto, a través del bosque, Pyrrha Nikos, armados con Miló y Akoúo , y Jaune Arc se abren paso entre los arbustos. Jaune escucha un ruido muy lejano y gira la cabeza.

"Eso sonó como un tiroteo" dijo él

"En efecto. Parece que algunos de nuestros camaradas han encontrado al enemigo" dijo Pyrrha

Ambos siguen avanzando, Jaune todavía estaba mirando la dirección del sonido mientras Pyrrha levanta una rama para pasar y accidentalmente la suelta en el rostro de Jaune, poniéndolo al suelo instantáneamente.

Pyrrha rápidamente mira hacia atrás-"Jaune! ¡Lo siento!"

Jaune se ríe, bajando la mano de su mejilla para revelar un corte del retroceso de madera-"Está bien. ¡Solo un rasguño!" dijo recuperándose cuando Pyrrha se acerca a él)

"Por qué no activaste tu Aura?" pregunto Pyrrha

"¿Eh?" dijo Jaune confundido

"Tu Aura" repitió Pyrrha

"Yo…bueno…Para serte sincero…Jamás he desbloqueado mi aura" dijo Jaune

"Pero por qué no la has desbloqueado todavía?" pregunto Pyrrha

"Bueno…yo nunca fui a una academia de preparación, entrenaba con mi padre cuando era pequeño pero él no sabía cómo desbloquear mi aura, tampoco cualquiera en mi aldea podían desbloquearla. Sinceramente estoy un poco nervioso desde que logre inscribirme en Beacon ya que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, alguien cuya aura aún no ha sido desbloqueada" dijo Jaune antes de suspirar –"Realmente soy un tonto, debí haberle pedido a algún profesor cuando hice el examen de ingreso en desbloquear mi aura pero no lo hice…metí la pata"

Pyrrha levanto su mano colocándole en el hombro de Jaune –"No eres un tonto Jaune, eres una persona capaz y material de un líder, no dejes que ese inconveniente retrase tu avance. Te ayudare a desbloquear tu aura"

"En serio harías eso por mí?" pregunto Jaune

"Somos compañeros de equipos y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente" dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa

Jauen sonrió ligeramente –"Gracias, Pyrrha"

"Ni lo menciones. Pero primero debemos encontrar un lugar mejor para desbloquear tu aura" dijo Pyrrha

Jaune asintió y la siguió…

Mientras tanto Lie Ren a través de la hierba alta del bosque. De pronto se detiene y estrecha los ojos, mirando a su alrededor mientras una enorme serpiente negra Grimm se levanta de la hierba detrás de él y rápidamente lo rodea con su gran cuerpo silbante. Ren adopta una postura de observación cuando la serpiente se enrolla frente a él y ataca con sus largos colmillos

Ren salta fuera del camino, la boca de la serpiente golpeando el suelo y al instante subiendo de nuevo para golpear a Ren con su hocico. Ren se agacha cuando la serpiente lo rodea de nuevo, y él desata su Stormflower antes de saltar y disparar a la criatura

Ren patea el hocico de la serpiente y hace un corte en su cabeza.

La serpiente fluye alrededor de Ren y trata de morderlo de nuevo, pero él lo voltea y empuja sus armas en su cabeza, deteniéndose un momento sin sentir la cabeza blanca de la serpiente detrás de él

Ren no estaba preparado para que la mitad blanca lo golpee con la cabeza, tirándole de encima cuando deja caer sus armas, y dejándolo simplemente levantar los brazos como la serpiente negra abre su boca

"No!" grito rápidamente sosteniendo los colmillos delanteros de la serpiente colosal en sus manos, brillando un débil, palpitante rosa mientras agarra los dientes y los arranca de la boca del monstruo, causando que se despliegue lejos.

Intenta morderlo de nuevo, pero Ren gira a un lado y le pega un colmillo en el ojo, girando su brazo para entregar un golpe final que lleva el arma improvisada a su cráneo, que se ondula, se expande y sopla en un desorden oscuro Como su cuerpo sin cabeza cae sobre su compañera criatura. Sin perder tiempo, Ren corre directamente a la cabeza blanca.

Se coloca en lo alto del cuerpo de su enemigo, deslizando las armas en sus mangas y cepillándolas antes de que un extraño "aaahhh" se escuche por encima de él dos veces. Él mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos de cabeza de su amiga de la infancia, Nora Valkyrie.

"Aún sigo pensando que eso es el sonido de un perezoso" dijo Ren

En respuesta, Nora le da a su amigo un ligero toque en su nariz

"Boop!" dijo ella haciendo sonreír a Ren

Y con eso el último par se ha formado y ahora la siguiente parte, encontrar el templo en búsqueda de las reliquias…

Pero esto no será nada fácil como ellos piensen

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	34. Chapter 33

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El trabajo en equipo es la habilidad para trabajar juntos hacia una visión común. La habilidad de dirigir logros individuales hacia objetivos organizacionales. Es el combustible que permite a la gente común conseguir resultados poco comunes_

 **Capítulo 33: Formación entrante, equipo SMKY ha llegado! I**

En Beacon Cliff el profesor Ozpin miraba con su pergamino a sus estudiantes gracias a las cámaras distribuidas en todo el bosque esmeralda. Miro cada estudiante encontrando a su compañero de equipo pero el que más llamo su atención fue el de su antiguo amigo Kurayami junto con Swallow Crimson…

Swallow Crimson, un joven cuyo hogar fue destruido por los grimms y ha vagado por varios lugares aprendiendo ser un cazador, aunque puede ser seguro con sus palabras, puede ser alguien un poco nervioso y sin mucha experiencia, sin embargo, él tiene potencial aunque por extraña razón su apariencia se parecía un poco a uno de sus aliados pero no sacaría sospechas rápidamente…

"El último par se ha formado, señor" informo Glynda caminando detrás de él, sosteniendo su propia tableta.-"Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Pobre muchacho... No puedo imaginar a esos dos se llevan bien. Aun así, probablemente esté mejor que el señor Kurayami…"

"Mmm" dijo Ozpin

"Aunque tuvo suerte logrando pasar el examen de ingreso, ese joven Swallow no está listo para este nivel de combate. Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto. A su ritmo actual, deben llegar al templo en tan sólo unos minutos" dijo Glynda volviendo a Ozpin-"Hablando de eso, ¿qué _usaste_ como reliquias este año?"

Ozpin no responde, mirando su tableta con un interés contemplativo

" Profesor Ozpin?" pregunto Glynda de nuevo

"Hm, qué? Si?" dijo Ozpin

"¿volveremos al puesto de observación?" dijo Glynda ajustando sus gafas –"Y recuerdo también que tenemos un juego de ajedrez que terminar?"

Ozpin se congelo unos momentos –"Huh…Esto es grave, no puedo decirle que use las piezas de nuestro juego como reliquias…necesito algo para distraerla…Dios si estás allí ayúdame ya que me debes una' pensó Ozpin esperando un milagro

["Hey Swallow" dijo Kurayami como él y su compañero han caminado tranquilamente ya que ningún Grimm ha aparecido –"La gente alguna vez te ha dicho que tu rostro se parece a alguien familiar?"]

Tanto Ozpin como Glynda escucharon con curiosidad la charla de ellos dos

["De vez en cuando, mi madre me había dicho que me parezco a mi padre sobretodo adquirí su color de ojos" dijo Swallow

"Es raro ver a una persona tener ojos de color rojos" dijo Kurayami aunque él también tiene ese mismo color -"Así que nunca conociste a tu padre ni una sola vez?" se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo –"Lo siento, a veces hablo cualquier cosa cuando estoy aburrido. No quería abrirte una herida emocional o algo parecido,"

"No te preocupes por eso. Como te conté ayer, viví en una aldea con mi madre soltera, nunca crecí con un padre. Una vez por curiosidad le pregunte a mi madre en cómo era él, ella los describió como alguien un poco grosero, contundente, cínico y con una mala boca…Recuerdo que también menciono que siempre estaba borracho pero también era alguien fuerte y que yo herede su color de cabello y ojos" conto Swallow]

Tan pronto como escucharon las palabras de Swallow en el pergamino se podía escuchar algo romperse. Ambos profesores estaban en completo shock absoluto en sus caras. El shock era tanto que Ozpin se le cayó su taza.

'. Tienen un niño. Un jodido niño! Y él le dejó a la madre?! ¡LO MATARE CUANDO LO VEO OTRA VEZ! Ha cruzado la línea! INCLUSO LO SABE?! NO ME IMPORTA aunque sepa. Voy a matarlo de todas formas!' pensó Glynda con una gran ira que se podía ver en claramente

'Oh, eso no era lo que pedí como distracción. Qrow se volverá loco cuando se lo informe. Ojalá Glynda no lo mate cuando lo vea. Rezaré por tu alma, Qrow.' Pensó Ozpin

Con Kurayami y Swallow…

"Siento una perturbación en el aire" dijo Kurayami sintiendo un escalofrió

"También lo siento…que es esa sensación?" pregunto Swallow con miedo

"Ira, pero no cualquier clase de ira…esa es pura ira femenina…" respondió Kurayami como siguieron su camino –"Swallow, quiero preguntarte. Por qué quisiste ser un cazador?"

"Yo…um…" dijo Swallow mirando el suelo unos segundos –"Para serte sincero, no quería convertirme en un cazador"

Kurayami alzo la ceja escuchando a su amigo

"No me gusta pelear sea contra los grimms o con otras personas…soy de la clase de persona que quiere una vida pacifica…bueno no tan pacifica, me gusta ser el centro de atención y pensaba ser algún guitarrista de alguna banda de rock o algo así…pero cuando los grimms destruyeron mi pueblo, me prometí a mí mismo volverme fuerte para que nadie más sufra la misma experiencia que yo" dijo Swallow

"Suena un gran propósito" dijo Kurayami

"Lo es, sin embargo a veces tengo miedo de morir al pelear contra los grimms, aun con aprender lo básico en combate gracias a mis viajes, aún sigo con miedo" dijo Swallow escapando un suspiro –"Por eso entre a Beacon para tratar de superar mis fallas…"

Kurayami asintió lentamente –"Ya veo, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo si te esfuerzas en cumplirlo y si necesitas ayuda puedes contar con mi ayuda" dijo

"Gracias por el apoyo" sonrió Swallow

Kurayami sonrió antes de detener sus pasos y miraba con preocupación

"Hey, ¿qué pasa, por qué dejaste de caminar?" pregunto Swallow antes que la respuesta le llego al ver algo delante de ellos

Miró a los ojos de color rojo sin alma, más notablemente visto en un Grimm. Se tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de que de hecho se enfrentaba a uno.

El Grimm era enorme compuesto por la cabeza, el cuerpo y extremidades de un león, alas y garras de un dragón y la cola de un escorpión con el aguijón dorado..

Kurayami conocía bien esa clase de Grimm…es una Manticora

El antiguo Grimm rugió

"... Oh, cestas de mierda" dijo Swallow

El Grimm salto hacia adelante como su objetivo era Swallow sin embargo su ataque fue interceptado por Kurayami con sus armas en modo de guanteletes sujetando las fauces del Grimm con sus pies firmemente en la tierra…

"Kurayami!" dijo Swallow al ver a su amigo sosteniendo al Grimm con sus manos –"tengo que ayudarle" se dijo sacando un arco de color blanco grisáceo con adornos negros y una gema carmesí en el centro

Swallow apunto su arco al Grimm como una serie de flechas apareció del otro extremo y con su mano temblorosa disparo tres flechas. Sin embargo las flechas rebotando ante la fuerte coraza del Grimm…

"mierda, los costados y espalda están muy blindados" maldijo Swallow disparando otra flecha pero otra vez no logra atravesar al Grimm

Kurayami seguía sujetando al Grimm con sus fuerzas, él podía simplemente matarlo pero quería ver la fuerza de su compañero…

Swallow corrió a un extremo y disparo otras dos flechas pero esta vez lograron clavarse en la piel del Grimm haciendo que gruña de dolor

"Si, lo hice!" dijo Swallow recuperando su confianza sacando una flecha de polvo eléctrico –"Ahora, en la mira" disparo

Kurayami solto al Grimm al momento que la flecha se incrusto en el siendo electrocutado en el proceso, la criatura rugía de dolor mientras Kurayami preparo sus guanteletes y dio un fuerte golpe en el cráneo del Grimm estrellándolo contra el suelo haciendo que se convierta en humo…

"Bien hecho, socio" dijo Swallow con una sonrisa

Kurayami iba a sonreir antes de sentir una presencia y rápidamente cambio sus armas en forma de pistolas

Swallow se dio cuenta y desplego su arco de cacería de color blanco. Aunque su mente está enfocada en pelear su cuerpo decía lo contraria ya que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente ya que no quería pelear contra otro grimm.

El follaje de los arbustos crujía como ambos cazadores se prepararon para luchar pero…

"Tranquilos, no soy un Grimm" dijo Yaban saliendo de los arbustos y detrás de él era Mayonaka –"Es bueno verte Kurayami"

"Yaban" dijo Kurayami relajando su postura

Yaban sonrió y se dio cuenta de Swallow –"Oh, eres el chico que fue molestado por esos bravucones antes que Kurayami y yo los detuviéramos"

"Si, mucho gusto…mi nombre es Swallow Crimson" dijo Swallow

"Un placer, mi nombre es Yaban y la chica detrás mío, es Mayonaka Aoi" dijo Yaban presentando a su compañera de equipos

Kurayami frunció ante la chica ya que su vestuario era idéntico al que uso esa mujer Raven, acaso ella pertenece al grupo de esa mujer…

Por otro lado Mayonaka miro a Kurayami quien sonrió. Su maestra le conto acerca de él y sus habilidades en usar el poder de los grimms, definitivamente él debe unirse al clan por eso vino a Beacon ya que su misión principal es encontrar a Kurayami en Vale y hacer que se una al clan, usando cualquier método posible…

"Mucho gusto, Kurayami-san…Es un gusto conocerte" dijo Mayonaka y dio una mirada a Swallow y fruncio el ceño –"Debo decir que siento lastima por ti. Tener a alguien débil como compañero de equipo debe ser algo molesto "

Kurayami frunció el ceño bajo su máscara-"Swallow no es débil, que tienes el derecho de juzgar a las personas?"

"Lamento mi atrevimiento pero yo sigo la filosofía que los más fuertes sobreviven sobreviven mientras los débiles deben perecer…" dijo Mayonaka mirando a Swallow con desprecio –"No tienes lo necesario para sobrevivir ya que eres débil"

Sus palabras eran como un cuchillo atravesando el corazón de Swallow

"Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar al templo" dijo Mayonaka –"Ya casi es la hora de terminar con esto"

"Lo siento por su comportamiento, no sé qué le pasa a ella" dijo Yaban disculpándose y se dirigió a su socio

'Sin duda debo estar muy atento ante ella' pensó Kurayami mientras coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañero de equipo –"No dejes que sus palabras te afecten, eres alguien fuerte, confió en ello"

Swallow apretó su arco con fuerzas como no dije ni una palabra mientras siguió su camino al templo con Kurayami siguiéndolo preocupado…

El grupo siguió su camino hasta llegara un claro que revela el templo de piedra circular, roto y decrépito, pero para las plataformas alrededor de su interior, sosteniendo varios objetos negros y de oro aunque faltaban algunos en los pilares

"Parece que no somos los primeros aquí?" dijo Kurayami

"Esas son piezas de ajedrez?" cuestiono Swallow tomando la pieza de la reina negra

"Una opción interesante para una reliquia" dijo Yaban tomando su reliquia

Después dirigieron su camino de vuelta a la academia sin embargo, comenzaron a oír un poco más actividad en el bosque, y pronto una conmoción algo ruidosa detrás en el templo.

"Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Swallow

"Una pelea, puedo detectar a ocho personas peleando con dos grimms " dijo Kurayami usando sus sentidos

"Como estas tan seguro?" pregunto Yaban

"Intuición, lo mejor es ir a ayudarlos" dijo Kurayami

"Por qué deberíamos? En mi opinión debemos dejarlos para que enfrentes ellos mismo su problema…Si son lo suficientes fuertes, estarán bien. Ahora vámonos de vuelta a la academia" dijo Mayonaka siguiendo su camino

"No" dijo Kurayami deteniendo su paso –"Iremos a ayudarlos, también son nuestros compañeros, y como tal debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros"

"Kurayami tiene razón, no podemos dejarlos" dijo Swallow

"Igual iré a ayudarlos" dijo Yaban –"Si conozco muy bien esas explosiones sin duda es mi novia. Sé que ella puede cuidarse por su cuentas pero hice una promesa de que nos protegeríamos mutuamente así que no puedo quedarme sentado dejando ella este luchando" miro a su compañera de equipo –"Así si quieres irte, adelante…yo te alcanzare luego"

"Andando" dijo Kurayami como los tres fueron hacia el origen de la pelea

Mayonaka se quedo mirando a su compañero de equipo y objetivo marcharse…

"Tch, más vale que haya algún Grimm con cual pelear si voy" dijo ella a regañadientes siguiéndolos

Las cosas se han puesto cada vez más emocionantes

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	35. Chapter 34

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El trabajo en equipo es la habilidad para trabajar juntos hacia una visión común. La habilidad de dirigir logros individuales hacia objetivos organizacionales. Es el combustible que permite a la gente común conseguir resultados poco comunes_

 **Capítulo 34: Formación entrante, equipo SMKY ha llegado! II**

"Es más difícil de lo que parece!" dijo Blake estando en uno de las columnas junto con Ruby, Yang y Wetss mientras peleaban contra un enorme Nevermore

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Blake y Yang llegaron al templo y notaron que no eran las primeras en llegar, luego de tomar su reliquia Ruby caía al cielo ya que ella y Weiss se subieron a la pata de un Nevermore para llegar más rápido al templo. Luego Nora aparece montado en un Ursa hasta romperlo y llega Ren unos segundos detrás de ella para al final tanto Jaune como Pyrrha corren mientras son perseguidos por un death stalker furioso…

En serio hoy no era un buen dia para cualquiera de ellos…

Al principio cada equi´po tomo sus reliquias y volver a Beacon cuando antes pero los grimms lo siguieron hasta otras construcciones abandonadas haciendo que la única opción que quedaba era luchar…

Mientras el equipo 1 formado por Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang peleaban contra el Nevermore, el equipo 2 formado por Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren peleaban contra el death stalker…

El Nevermore se acercaba, Ruby, Blake, Weiss y Yang ponen sus armas para disparar un aluvión de explosiones en el pájaro, que se esquiva o se lleva inofensivamente hasta que se estrella a través de las columnas y la plataforma. Las muchachas saltan de una sección de piedra que cae a la siguiente hasta que alcanzan el puente más alto encima, justo debajo de los acantilados

"¡Nada de esto está funcionando!" dijo Weiss

Ruby miro a Blake azotar a otra sección de la zona y Yang disparando después de arder en el Grimm –"¡Tengo un plan! Cúbreme" dijo disparando como Weiss levanta su hoja y las cabezas en la refriega

Abajo, el Death Stalker sigue luchando contra Jaune, Ren, Nora y Pyrrha.

"Tenemos que moverse!" dijo Jaune como todos se apresuran hacia ella

El Death Stalker apunta una garra a Pyrrha, pero la desvía con su escudo Akoúo y la corta con su hoja. El escorpión retrocede y golpea con su otra garra, pero Jaune está allí para desviarla con su escudo, golpeándola de nuevo para que Pyrrha pueda saltar y atacar su cara. Ren se ejecuta disparando y se pone en el aguijón cuando intenta golpearlo, disparando en la base entre él y la cola, mientras que Nora dispara más granadas en las garras de ataque. Pyrrha arroja su jabalina directamente a uno de los diez ojos del monstruo, haciéndole arrojar Ren a un lado.

"Ren!" grita Nora

Ren golpea con fuerza el lado de un bloque de piedra y cae al suelo, sin levantarse. Jaune, sin embargo, se las arregla para ponerse de pie y notar que el aguijón se cuelga flácido.

"Pyrrha!" dijo Jaune

"Hecho!" dijo Pyrrha entendiendo el plan de su compañero y ella levanta el escudo y lo lanza como un disco, cortando el aguijón y haciéndolo caer en la cabeza del Death Stalker mientras que ella recupera su escudo

"Nora, clavarla!" dijo Jaune

"Cabeza hacia arriba!" dijo ella saltando sobre Akoúo, salta Pyrrha cuando Nora apunta a su explosión hacia abajo para darse un máximo de elevación, y ella sonríe todo el camino antes de girar hasta que su martillo golpea su cabeza en el aguijón, conduciendo el punto a través de la cabeza del Death Stalker y aplastando el puente debajo de él

"Parece que no necesitan nuestra ayuda después de todo?" dijo Yaban como él, Kurayami, Swallow y Mayonaka llegaron al origen de la pelea y llegaron justo en el momento al ver al Death Stalker caer al barranco

"Eh, no deberíamos ayudar a esas chicas contra el Nevermore?" pregunto Swallow viendo que como el Nevermore es salpicado con poder de fuego

"Ellas estarán bien pero las ayudaremos si algo ocurre" dijo Kurayami

"Como dije, ellos estarían bien por su cuenta…una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí" murmuro Mayonaka a punto de retomar su camino a Beacon pero no antes de dar una mirada a Yang quien estaba disparando dentro de la boca del Nevermore

"Espero! Que! Tengas! Hambre!" grito ella cada silaba por cada disparo antes de salta de la boca del Grimm hacia una ruina, haciendo que la criatura choque contra los acantilados

'Así que ella es la hija de mi maestra, eh?...' ´pensó Mayonaka

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho algo que se acercaba, desenfundo su arma que son dos katanas de mango negro con la hoja color azul medianoche, tenía cerrojos que se podían transformar en fusiles de asalto…

Tanto Kurayami y Yaban hicieron lo mismo mientras Swalloy trago saliva sosteniendo temblorosamente su arma…

Con un sonido espectral de los arboles sale un enorme Grimm de 16 pies de altura o 4.9 metros para ser claros. Su piel era más oscuro que cualquier otro Grimm, tenía placas de huesos en sus rodillas y pesuñas, en su pecho se mostraban sus costillas formando una coraza extra. Tenía protuberancias de huesos en los codos con garras largas, su rostro parecía el cráneo de un ciervo con dientes filosos y largas astas con puntas rojas, los huecos de sus ojos eran vacíos con un brillo siniestro emitiendo de ellos

'Genial, primero fue esa Manticora y ahora aparece un Wendigo. En serio mi hermana es muy creativa creando grimms basándose en las leyendas de los libros que leía cuando era pequeña' pensó Kurayami

"Entonces que es lo que haremos, capitán" dijo Yaban a él

"Eh, cuando me hicieron su líder?" pregunto Kurayami

"Eres el más experimentado por lo que veo. Así que cual es el plan?" dijo Swallow

"Bien, Yaban, Mayonaka llamen la atención al Grimm, Swallow… tu yo disparemos en el centro del pecho ya que es la zona más frágil del Grimm" dijo Kurayami

"Simple pero eficaz" dijo Mayonaka

"Bien, es momentos de volvernos salvajes…traten de detenernos!" grito Yaban de emoción

Mientras el grupo de Kurayami se enfrentaba ante el Wendigo, el equipo de Ruby estaban terminando su pelea contra el Nevermore

A pesar de los intentos de Yang, el Nevermore se recupera rápidamente, y Yang sonríe al ver a Ruby y Blake en las columnas rotas con Weiss corriendo hacia la batalla. Yang la pasa mientras el Nevermore empieza a volar de regreso, pero Weiss salta a la ruina que está levantando y congela la punta de su cola plumosa al suelo, dejándola atascada en el mismo lugar a pesar de su aleteo. Weiss retrocede en un salto de círculo de copo de nieve y aterriza en el otro lado, corriendo hacia el grupo.

Blake dispara la parte de pistola de la Sábana de Gambol sobre Yang, y los dos la aprietan entre las columnas para que Ruby pueda saltar en el centro con Crescent Rose y doblarlo de nuevo en el negro sigilo de Weiss, justo al lado del lanzador.

"Por supuesto que se le ocurrió esta idea" dijo Weiss

"¿Crees que puedes hacer el disparo?" pregunto Ruby

""¡Hmm! ¡Puedo!" dijo Weiss con seguridad

Pero Ruby no estaba segura de lo que dijo-"¿No puedes?" pregunto confusa

"Por supuesto que puedo!" dijo Weiss enfadada

Ruby mira hacia adelante y las bombas de Crescent Rose como Weiss giran el círculo de negro a rojo y libera a Ruby a una velocidad tal que el suelo detrás de su lanzamiento grietas, pétalos de rosa volando desde su ascenso. Con cada nuevo disparo, se acerca cada vez más al Grimm atrapado hasta que su guadaña atrapa el cuello del Nunca Más en su hoja y hace que ambos caigan al muro del acantilado. Weiss levanta su espada y crea una serie de círculos blancos en la pared, que Ruby atraviesa disparando todo el camino hacia arriba.

Yang, Blake y un Weiss exhausto la observan subir con el pájaro en su agarre hasta que, tanto el guerrero como el monstruo gritando, Ruby llega a la cima del acantilado, hace círculos, dispara un último disparo y arranca la cabeza de Nevermore de sus hombros en una ducha de pétalos.

Ella aterriza junto a la cabeza cortada mientras el cuerpo del gigante Nevermore cae sin vida a las ruinas y hendiduras de abajo mientras las chicas y, más lejos, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren observan asombrados.

Pero su momento termino cuando escucharon otra pelea ocurriendo en estos instantes. Todos los presentes miran hacia el otro lado al ver un Grimm que nunca vieron peleando contra cuatro estudiantes quienes reconocieron a Kurayami y a Yaban entre el grupo…

Yaban y Mayonaka disparan hacia adelante al gran Grimm quien parecía inmutarse por los disparos pero pronto los disparos de Kurayami y Swallow en el pecho hicieron que usara sus brazos para protegerse de los ataques

Entonces Mayonaka se acerca al Grimm y el lugar empezó a moverse en cámara lente excepto ella que rápidamente hizo una serie de cortes de luz en los brazos del Grimm. Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad los cortes de luz impactaron el Grimm haciendo varios cortes a sus brazos,…

"esperaba un mayor reto" murmuro Mayonaka aburrida

Yaban cambio su arma en forma de naginata y la clavo en una delas manos del Grimm clavándolo en el suelo. El Wendigo rugio de dolor intentando sacar su mano del suelo pero estaba ocupado usando su otro brazo protegiéndose de los disparos combinados de Kurayami y las flechas de Swallow

"Si seguimos a este ritmo, podremos derrotarlo" dijo Swallow recuperando su confianza

'Tengo un mal presentimiento' pensó Kuraymi como algo más iba a pasar

El Wendigo siguió rugiendo pero no de dolor sino de ira cuando de pronto en su pecho salió un engranaje sorprendiendo a Kurayami antes de volverlo a entrar a su cuerpo

 _ **[Wendigo!]**_

El Grimm empezó a cambiar como su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño al tamaño de un humano adulto, seguía compartiendo su rasgos grimms pero ahora estaba más acorazado en su pecho, hombros, brazos y piernas formando una armadura de hueso…

"Que acaba de pasar?!" dijo Swallow en shock, lo mismo ocurrio con Mayonaka, y Yaban

"El grimm, se transformó!" dijo Jaune como él y los demás miraron en asombro

"Eso no puede ser posible, nunca se encontraron evidencia que los grimms pudieran evolucionar!" dijo Weiss

"Tengo que hacer algo" dijo Kurayami sacando su llave para transformarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía debido a que podrían confundirlo con el demonio Grimm –'Mierda, que voy hacer ahora!'

El Wendigo geariser disparo un haz de energía dirigido a Mayonaka y Yaban. Ambos saltaron esquivando el ataque como se reagrupan…

"Nunca vi a un Grimm hacer eso" dijo Mayonaka

"Puedo sentir que su fuerza se ha incrementado, ahora será difícil enfrentarlo ahora" dijo Yaban

'Que debo hacer? Debería revelar mi identidad ¿, No debe haber otra manera, si tuviera una forma de transformarme pero sin exponer mis rasgos Grimm…espera, la llave que conseguí cuando conocí a Chrono, pero si mi instiución se equivoca, debo correr el riego' pensó Kurayami colocándose enfrente del grupo –"Déjenmelo a mi"

Kurayami saco una llave con símbolos de engranajes y la inserta en su arma…

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

"Veamos…Rider…Henshin!" grito Kurayami golpeando la llave como en lugar de una neblina fueron varios engranajes rodeando su cuerpo

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

Cuando los engranajes desaparecieron Kurayami tenía una nueva armadura. Era una armadura dorada y cobre con áreas con marcas rojas, el casco era igual a su forma Grimm pero ahora tenía dos grandes ojos rojos con un visor verde, y dos sobresalientes, dos en cada lado de su casco formando como vuernos, en el torso una armadura dorada en el pecho y el 70% del estómago era negro lo demás era dorado, los brazos de color cobre y en el hombro derecho dos engranajes gigantes y en el izquierdo un sobresaliente dorado y piernas doradas con varias líneas rojas, su cinturón gano un símbolo de engranaje dorado…

Una de sus espadas se transformó en una de doble filo con un engranaje en el centro igual a la de Gear

Todos los presentes miraron con asombro como algunos como Swallow tenían las mandíbulas ligeramente abiertas…

Ruby, Yang y Blake sabían que podía transformarse pero se sorprendieron que esa armadura era muy diferente a la que habían visto antes en el pasado

"Kamen rider Gri- digo Kamen rider Gear, sanjou!" dijo Kurayami en su pose de combate –"Ahora, los engranajes de tu destino están en movimiento" hablo en un tono frio como todo un badass pero en su mente –'Espero que Chrono no se enoje si tomo prestado su título y eslogan por el momento'

" _ **Rrraaahhhh!"**_ rugio el Grimm geariser cargando hacia adelante

"Yo me encargo de esto" dijo Kurayami corriendo contra su oponente

El Grimm deslizaba sus garras con rapidez como el rider los bloqueaba con su espada, las chispas volaban entre el contacto de los ataques. El Grimm hizo una carrera loca hacia Kurayami con sus garras extendida, luego hizo una barra horizontal apuntando hacia la sección media del rider.

Kurayami saco su otra arma que se convirtió en su habitual espada bloqueando las garras de la bestia, luego balanceando su otra espada en diagonal al grimm.

La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para empujarla ligeramente hacia atrás y romper un poco la armadura del Wendigo

El Grimm gruño con enfado…

"Je, luces rudo pero luchas como si fueras un bebe" se burló Kurayami –'Aunque lo mejor es no subestimarlo…'

Y justo a tiempo ya que el Wendigo abrió su boca como una energía se formó a su alrededor…

"Debo bloquearlo" dijo Kurayami asegurándose la protección de los demás

El ataque del Wendigo se disparó como un haz de energía, el rider uso ambas espadas juntas en forma de X y bloquea el ataque, afirmándose del suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto hizo que fuera arrastrado algunos metros. Con un movimiento rápido corto el ataque dispersándolo en lados opuestos del terreno…

Kurayami jadeo un poco –"Ese fue un ataque fuerte, si hace otro de estos quizás no pueda bloquearlo"

Sus ojos se dieron cuenta que el Wendigo geariser comenzó a jadear…

'Parece que su ataque consume mucho sus fuerzas, tengo que aprovechar esa oportunidad' pensó Kurayami –"Tu destino ha sido marcado" dijo sacando una llave y la inserta en su cintura-"La muerte te espera, Finisher Gear!"

 **[Finisher Gear!]**

Los engranajes de su hombro comenzaron a rotar como la energía se recorria a su pierna. Kurayami corrió y da un salto en alto como varios engranajes se pusieron en fila hacia el Grimm…

"Gear Destiny Kick!" grito el rider haciendo una patada pasando por los engranajes y golpeando el pecho del Grimm y causando una explosión destruyéndolo, el engranaje negro se ve antes de desintegrarse también…

Kurayami se levantó como ahora miro a los 11 estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos tenían una mirada de asombro y estaban en un silencio total…

"Bueno…eso fue una cosa" dijo Swallow rompiendo el sielncio del grupo como algunos asintieron

'Ese poder…realmente será una gran adición a nuestro clan' pensó Mayonaka con una sonrisa

Devuelta en Beacon, el profesor Ozpin estaban nombrando los nuevos equipos de primer año que formaran en esta academia…

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. Los cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas del obispo negro. A partir de este día, usted trabajará en equipo como CRDL (Cardinal), dirigido por... Cardin Winchester!" anuncio Ozpin como los cuatro mencionados estaban en el escenario como la audiencia los aplaudía con respeto

Luego de ellos, cuatro estudiantes suben al escenario para tomar su lugar delante del director cuando sus caras llenan la pantalla.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Los cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas blancas. A partir de este día, usted trabajará en equipo como JNPR (Juniper)" dijo Ozpin

En medio de los aplausos, Nora se ríe y le da a Ren un abrazo.

"Conducido por ... Jaune Arc!" termino Ozpin de decir

Los ojos de Jaune se ampliaron ante de ser elegido como el líder del equipo pero asintió con una inclinación de su cabeza

Pyrrha ofrece un simpático golpe de hombro a Jaune, pero su "buen líder" tropieza un poco por la fuerza que ella puso

"Blake Belladonna. Rubí rosa. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long" llamo Ozpin como las cuatro chicas estaban frente a él –"Las cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas blancas del caballero. A partir de este día, ustedes trabajarán en equipo como RWBY (Rubí). Conducido por ... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss mira a su derecha sorprendida, donde Ruby está obviamente en estado de shock cuando Yang se acerca a abrazar a su hermana.

"¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" dijo ella

"Y finalmente, Swallow Crimson, Mayonaka Aoi, Kurayami, Yaban Shi. Los cuatros recuperaron las piezas negras del Rey. A partir de este día, ustedes en equipo como SMKY (Smoky) Dirigidos por Kurayami" anuncio Ozpin como la audiencia aplaudía

Swallow trago saliva de nerviosismos como era el centro de atención, Mayonaka mantenía su expresión neutra, Yaban saludaba en especial a su novia y Kurayami miro Ozpin

"Las cosas van hacer interesantes, no viejo Oz?" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa

"En efecto….este será un año interesante." Concordó Ozpin escapando una pequeña sonrisa en su labio

Sin duda será un año interesante

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	36. Chapter 35

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El desafío del liderazgo es ser fuerte, pero no rudo; amable, pero no débil; atrevido, pero no abusivo; considerado, pero no flojo; humilde, pero no tímido; orgulloso, pero no arrogante; tener buen humor, pero no ser tonto y lo más importante…_ _Los grandes líderes encuentran formas de conectarse con su gente y ayudarla a alcanzar todo su potencial_

 **Capítulo 35: La insignia y La carga de un líder I**

El sol comenzaba a levantarse sobre el horizonte en la academia Beacon…

A estas horas, todo los estudiantes debe aún seguir durmiendo en sus acogedores camas…todos excepto a nuestro héroe que se despertó hace una hora antes que saliera el sol, aproximadamente a las tres 4 de la mañana…

Por qué tan temprano?

Bueno, Kurayami es un caso especial a su anatomía, no necesitaba dormir mucho para recuperar las energías gastadas del día anterior, tampoco necesita comer mucho, con solo una manzana como desayuno ya recupero todas las fuerzas.

El Grimm humano se encontraba usando la sala de entrenamiento practicando sus kata de combate de mano a mano como, más tarde ejercicios con la espada, él tenía aun puesto la máscara ocultando su rostro ya que era mejor que siguiera oculta su apariencia…

'1, 2, 3…' pensaba Kurayami repitiendo su secuencia de movimientos antes de dar minutos segundos de descansos, escapo un suspiro mientras recuperaba el aire

"Parece que hay otro madrugador, aparte de mi"

Kurayami levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Mayonaka, usando un yukata de color azul medianoche sujetando una espada de madera

"Te importa si entrenamos juntos?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Kurayami alzo la ceja, él no era de la clase que juzga a las personas pero desde que se conocieron ayer tuvo una mala sensación con ella, sabía que tenía un motivo y se relaciona con Raven y su tribu de bandidos…

Sin embargo desde que son ahora compañeros de equipos, tiene que dejar al lado juicio y formar una interacción y conocerla mejor, quizás encontrar algo agradable de su persona o pueda estar equivocado y ella podría ser una perra podrida al igual a Raven…

"Me parece bien" dijo Kurayami sujetando una espada de madera como se colocaba en postura atacante

Mayonaka se dirigió al otro lado del colchón e igual se colocó en postura pero en defensiva

Durante media hora los dos practicaron con sus espadas, uno atacaba mientras y el otro se defendía y después cambiar de lugares y el atacante pasa a la defensiva mientras el que se defiende ataca…

"Sabes una cosa" dijo Mayonaka iniciando una conversación mientras entrenan –"El director Ozpin tomo la decisión correcta en que fueras el líder de este equipo"

"Eso crees?" dijo Kurayami estando atento a las palabras de la mujer

"Si, Yaban puede ser un buen peleador pero le falta intuición, ese chico Swallow…bueno sería un perfecto escudo de carne" comenzó Mayonaka ganando una mirada de enojo de Kurayami –"Yo aunque tengo fuerza y una mentalidad para crear planes aún no está a la altura de alguien como usted…usted tiene la fuerza, la inteligencia y la experiencia para ser un perfecto líder, lo puedo ver en tus ojos aun si están ocultas bajo esa máscara" dijo Mayonaka

"Un líder no es solo fuerza, inteligencia o experiencia…Si no de conectarse con sus compañeros y ayudarles a alcanzar todo su potencial" dijo Kurayami

"En eso puedo estar de acuerdo" dijo Mayonaka bloqueando un ataque entrante-"Además de entender por qué ocultas tu rostro bajo esa máscara pero te puedo asegurar que no me importa que seas un Grimm…" hablo con un brillo en sus ojos

Kurayami balanceo con fuerza la espada de madera causando un fuerte choque con la espada de su compañera de equipo

"Como lo sabes?" pregunto Kurayami aunque sabía que era una pregunta estúpida

"Mi maestra me conto a mí y los demás miembros de la tribu acerca de ti y lo valioso que serias como aliado…" dijo Mayonaka haciendo un ataque diagonalmente

Kurayami bloqueo el ataque –"No pienso unirme a tu tribu. Ustedes solo creen que los más fuertes deben gobernar"

"Solo decimos la verdad, nosotros somos sobrevivientes ante este mundo plagado por los grimms donde solo lo más fuertes tienen chance de vivir para ello fuimos entrenados desde muy temprana edad...Aprendimos los valores de la supervivencia y la lucha aprovechando las debilidades del oponente a nuestro favor…Este mundo es solo un juego al cual nosotros ganaremos sin duda alguna" dijo Mayonaka como ambas espadas chocan entre si –"Y eso también significa encontrar aliados para unirse a la tribu para asegurar nuestra victoria"

"Ustedes son un montón de locos que saquean y matan a la gente!" gruño Kurayami bloqueando la huelga de su rival y hacer su ataque

"Puede que algunos de nosotros puedan tener algunos tornillos fuera de sus cabezas pero lo hacemos para sobrevivir…si la gente que asaltamos no dan pelea o al menos algún gramo de resistencia, significa que solo son basura al cual nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar…" dijo Mayonaka como ella y Kurayami realizan una última huelga haciendo romper ambas espadas de madera –"Estoy segura que la tribu te aceptara con los brazos abiertos sin importar lo que eres, podemos ser una familia para ti…"

Kurayami apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza causando que un poco de sangre saliera de sus encías…

"Bueno, fue un agradable mástil de entrenamiento y espero que volvamos a repetirlo" dijo Mayonaka marchándose –"Recuerda mis palabras, honorable líder…usted se unirá a nuestra tribu de alguna forma, así que espero que tomes la elección correcta y aceptes venir…"

"Y qué pasa si me niego?" pregunto Kurayami

"Entonces tengo la autorización de mi maestra, traerte a la fuerza y te aconsejo que te prepares porque soy la mejor guerrera después de mi maestra y no tendré piedad" dijo Mayonaka antes de sonreír –"Asegúrate de ducharte, y ponerte el uniforme ya que nos quedan unas cuantas horas para que empieza la clase, a claro también si no es mucha molestia despertar a los dos dormilones de nuestro equipo, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase, eso es todo… nos vemos líder"

Cuando ella abandono la habitación, Kurayami soltó un suspiro de irritación como decidió limpiar el lugar de los trozos de madera que habían en el suelo.

Luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño para limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo, uso agua muy fría para enfriar su cuerpo, cerró los ojos pensando si fue una buena idea venir a Beacon…

Al terminar su baño se volvió a colocar su máscara mientras se ponía el uniforme de la academia que consiste en trajes negros alineados con oro, acompañados por un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja.

Pero se podían personalizar los uniformas así que Kurayami desecho el chaleco azul para cambiarlo a su gabardina, se puso la corbata pero suelta ya que no le gustaban esas cosas asfixiando su cuello…

En serio, quien diseño esas cosas

Volviendo al tema, luego de vestirse fue a despertar al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Tanto Yaban como Swallow escaparon un bostezo al ser despertados…

"Qué hora es?" pregunto Yaban frotándose los ojos

"Las 6 de la mañana aún nos quedan tres horas para que nuestra clase comience" respondió Kurayami –"Pensé que aprovecháramos estas horas que quedan desempacar nuestras cosas y decorar la habitación"

"Eso suena justo" dijo Swallow antes de darse cuenta que alguien faltaba –"Etto…donde esta Mayonaka?"

"Justo aquí" respondió la mencionada apareciendo detrás de Swallow causando que se asustara. Mayonaka tenía puesto el uniforme que para las chicas consistía una falda roja a cuadros y una chaqueta marrón con un chaleco y una camisa blanca con una cinta roja atada al cuello. –"Buena reacción pero no lo suficientemente buena…Pero cambiando de tema, nuestro líder tiene razón y debemos decorar para darle un toque más hogareño"

"De acuerdo, empecemos ya" dijo Yaban antes de darse cuenta una cosa –"A cierto, Swallow y yo debemos ponernos los uniformes, esperenos unos momentos"

Ambos fueron a cambiarse al uniforme y regresaron sin problemas. Ahora los cuatro miembros del equpo SMKY decoraron su habitación para adaptarse a su estilo único.

"Bien, hemos logrado mantenerlo en nuestros propios espacios y no entrar en una batalla real por encima de que las cosas de alguien estuvieran al lado de otra persona" dijo Kurayami

"Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que empiecen nuestras clases, debemos tratar de familiarizarnos con nuestros horarios" dijo Mayonaka

"Buena idea." Dijo Yaban

Pasaron un poco de tiempo estudiando sus horarios y mapas escolares, logrando memorizar dónde tendrían que estar a qué hora.

"Parece que todos tenemos una clase de Grimm Hunting en unos minutos con un Profesor Port". Dijo Swallow

"No sé por qué, pero no puedo sacudir la sensación de que a ninguno de nosotros nos va a gustar esa clase". Dijo Yaban mientras comenzaban a salir para llegar al aula sin tener que apresurarse y lo harían con tiempo libre.

"¿Qué tan malo podría ser?" -preguntó Kurayami mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Resulta que sería... terriblemente malo

Llegaron con mucho tiempo de sobra, mientras que los equipos RWBY y JNPR entraron en la habitación en el último minuto antes de sonar la campana

Ahora tenían que escuchar las divagaciones arrogantes del profesor Port.

"¡Monstruos! _Deeemonios_ ... ¡ _Cazadores_ de la noche!" Sí, las criaturas Grimm tienen muchos nombres, ¡pero simplemente me refiero a ellos como **presa**!" dijo el profesor Port

Un hombre de mediana edad, posiblemente de unos cincuenta años. Lleva un traje de borgoña de doble paje con orificios de oro y botones. Sus pantalones que usa se meten en botas de oliva, similares en apariencia y construcción a botas de caballería.

Él tiene el pelo gris y un bigote gris y parece ser ligeramente sobrepeso

'Querido Dios, esto es aburrido' Pensó Yaban tratando de quedarse despierto

"Uhhhh ... Y usted deberán también, al graduarse de esta prestigiosa academia Ahora, a lo que iba: Vale, así como los otros tres reinos, son refugios seguros en un mundo de otra traicionero Nuestro planeta es absolutamente! _Rebosante_ con criaturas que no quieren nada más que despedazarlos... Y aquí es donde entramos... ¡Cazadores, cazadoras... " dijo Port dando un guiño a Yang quien gime incómodamente-" Individuos que han jurado proteger a los que no pueden ¿Por qué, el _mundo mismo_ ?

"Ayyyy-yep!" dijo un estudiante al azar levantando su puño por un momento mientras todo el mundo lo mira extrañamente antes de sentarse, avergonzado

La mayoría de los estudiantes no tomaban notas a excepción de Weiss en caso si hiciera una prueba de esto, Blake, Pyrrha y Ren tomaban apuntes de los dibujos pegados en la pared que mostraba el funcionamiento de los grimms, por otra parte Kurayami escribía lo que decía el profesor aunque muchas de sus "historias" no tienen lógicas en realidad estaba explicando las debilidades de los Grimms mediante códigos a través de sus historias pasadas;

'Interesante, el profesor es muy inteligente al usar un código que hay que descifrar para captar la información…lástima que soy el único en notarlo' pensó Kurayami pero se dio cuenta que Mayonaka también entendía el mensaje oculto que decía el profesor

Kurayami empezó sentir energía negativa como sus ojos se dirigieron debajo de su puesto donde se encontraba el equipo RWBY, sobretodo en Weiss. Quien estaba mirando a su líder con enojo mientras Ruby hacía algunas cosas algo infantiles, como revelarle un dibujo hilarante, pero inapropiado de su profesor, balanceando una manzana en un libro con ella lápiz sostenido solamente por su dedo mientras que hace una cara tonta, quedándose dormido y escogiendo su nariz. No aprobaba exactamente las payasadas de Ruby, pero en realidad no le molestaba nada, mientras que él notó que Weiss estaba a punto de estallar de rabia.

'Esto no terminara nada bien' pensó Kurayami

"Alguno, alguno de ustedes me puede decir, ¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?" dijo Port después de contar su historia de cómo venció a un beowolfs con un repollo

Hubo un gran silencio de todos los estudiantes, hasta que una mano se levanto

"Ah señorita Aoi, ¿usted sabe la respuesta?" pregunto Port

"Si, Según como explico en su "interesante" relato, para ser un verdadero cazador, hay que ser honorable, alguien de quien depender, estratégico, bien educado y sabio" contesto Mayonaka

"Perfecto…completamente correcta su repuesta señorita Aoi" dijo Port felicitándola-"Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes cree tener todas esas cualidades"

"¡Yo, señor!" dijo Weiss

Kurayami noto una pisca de ira en su voz por lo cual era lógico ya que miraba a Ruby con cierta ira al ver que ella no estaba prestando atención a la clase y cuestionaba su autoridad como líder

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a averiguarlo!" dijo Port, señalando una jaula que definitivamente no estaba allí antes…

'Como es que no note la jaula?' pensó Kurayami con una ceja levantada

Unos brillantes ojos rojos rodeados por la sombra estaba sacudiendo la jaula que lo mantenía atrapo

"¡Pase adelante y enfréntate a tu oponente!" dijo Port como el monstruo desconocido continúa gruñendo

"Definitivamente, no terminara bien" murmuro Kurayami teniendo un mal presentimiento

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	37. Chapter 36

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _El desafío del liderazgo es ser fuerte, pero no rudo; amable, pero no débil; atrevido, pero no abusivo; considerado, pero no flojo; humilde, pero no tímido; orgulloso, pero no arrogante; tener buen humor, pero no ser tonto y lo más importante…_ _Los grandes líderes encuentran formas de conectarse con su gente y ayudarla a alcanzar todo su potencial_

 **Capítulo 36: La insignia y La carga de un líder II**

Enojo…

Esa es el sentimiento que la joven heredera de la compañía de polvos Schnee, sentía en estos momentos

La razón de su enojo?, Debido a que su supuesto líder de equipo no ha hecho nada para ganarse se tituló…

Ruby Rose es una chica infantil que carece de las cualidades de un líder.

Weiss siguió pensando que Ozpin cometió un error y debió ser ella ser líder del equipo en lugar de Ruby debido a que había entrenado toda su vida con los mejores entrenadores de remnant y estudiado arduamente para ser la cazadora perfecta…

Lo iba a demostrar, iba a demostrar en la clase de profesor Port sus habilidades y demostrar que ella sería la mejor cazadora y posiblemente el profesor le diga al profesor Ozpin que la nombre como el líder del equipo RWBY como se suponía que debió ser desde el principio…

Regreso a la sala de clase con su ropa de cazadora preparando su arma, Myrtenaster y se colocó a pocos metros en dirección a la criatura en la jaula gruñendo fuertemente

Sus compañeras de equipo la animan desde sus asientos en la primera fila.

"¡Goooo, Weiss!" animo Yang bombeando su puño en alto

"¡Lucha bien!" dijo Blake agitando una pequeña bandera diciendo "RWBY"

"¡Sí, representan teeeeam RWBY!" grito Ruby

Weiss bajo la espada y se volvió con enojo hacia su líder -"¡Rubí, estoy tratando de enfocarme!"

"Oh, um ... Lo siento ..." dijo Ruby disculpándose

"Parece que el equipo RWBY tiene más grietas de lo que uno pensaría" dijo Swallow

"Ni siquiera un día y ya hay una lucha por el poder..¨ dijo Yaban

"Así son las cosas, todos quieren poder y estatus…pero estoy de acuerdo un poco de que esa chica Ruby no es buen material de líder, es hábil pero muy débil emocionalmente que cualquiera puede aprovecharse a su favor. En cambio Weiss, tiene habilidad e inteligencia pero su orgullo será la causa de su caída, en resumen el equipo RWBY tiene varios defectos que causaran que se derrumben en pocos días si no se resuelve lo antes posible" dijo Mayonaka

'Debería asegurarme de que Weiss no vaya por ese camino, he visto el lado feo del poder…tengo que ayudarla antes que haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá' pensó Kurayami

"¡Todo bien!" Dijo el profesor Port, de pie junto a la jaula, sacando su hacha-"¡Que comience el partido... !" dijo, balanceando su hacha, destruyendo la cerradura y liberando al griim, un boarbetusk, que inmediatamente cargó en Weiss.

Weiss usó Myrtenaster para desviar su ataque y rodó a un lado, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento. El Grimm estaba a una distancia de su enemigo, estudiándola.

"Ja, ja! No esperaba eso , ¿verdad?" Preguntó el profesor con confianza.

"¡Espera, Weiss!" Dijo Ruby.

"¡Lucha inteligente, Weiss! ¡No te precipites!" Dijo Kurayami tratando de ayudarla

Pero Weiss estaba demasiado enojada e ignoró la advertencia de él, acelerando hacia el Boarbatusk que se aproximaba, pegando su hoja directamente a su cráneo hasta que se encontraran y Myrtenaster quedó atrapado en los colmillos de la bestia. Weiss todavía se aferraba a la empuñadura, y se tira a su alrededor mientras lucha por recuperar el espolón.

"¡Un nuevo enfoque audaz! Me gusta". Dijo Port

"Ella está corriendo sin un plan." Dijo dijo Yanam

"¡Es mejor que esto! ¡Está demasiada enfadada con su lider para pensar bien!" dijo Mayonaka

"Vamos, Weiss, muéstrame quién es el jefe!" Ruby aplaudió.

Weiss se volvió y miró fijamente a Ruby, sólo para que el Boarbatusk girara su cabeza y le arrancara la espada de su agarre. Myrtenaster aterrizó lejos de su amo, que fue golpeado detrás por los colmillos de la criatura.

"¿Qué harás sin tu arma?"-preguntó Port.

"Ella se va a matar si sigue ignorando a Ruby así." Dijo Swallow

"Ella piensa que sigue siendo mejor que Ruby y es demasiado buena para escuchar." Dijo Kurayami

Weiss levanta la vista justo a tiempo para ver al Boarbatusk cargar de nuevo, aun ella intentaba ponerse de pie pero aún no se recuperaba, la bestia iba a perforarla con uno de sus colmillos hasta que…

"Al diablo con esto!" grito Kurayami saltando de su asiento para colocarse en frente del Grimm con sus brazos empezó a sujetar los colmillos, solamente con sus manos desnudas.

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por su actitud que hizo

"Señor Kurayami ¿Qué hace?" dijo Port al ver la acción de su estudiante

"Lo lamento profesor pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados como una de mis compañeras de clases estaba a punto de ser lastimada" dijo Kurayami aun sosteniendo de los colmillos-"Un cazador debe sacrificar su propia vida para proteger no solo a las personas inocentes sino a tus compañeros, esta es otra de los pilares de un verdadero cazador… Sin embargo, la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta de "quien posee las cualidades de un cazador?" la respuesta es que nadie los posee no por el momento, aun somos jóvenes y sin experiencias…Aún hay mucho que aprender antes de ser llamados cazadores o cazadoras" sus ojos se dirigieron a mirar a Weiss-"Y si alguien se cree una representación perfecta eso quiere decir que tiene un enorme ego que necesita que alguien le recuerde que todavía sigue siendo un niño ante los ojos del mundo"

Sus palabras fueron captados por todo los estudiantes como el profesor Port sonrio

"Rápido, Weiss. Busca tu arma" dijo Kurayami

Weiss se molestó contra Kurayami, no solo interrumpió su lucha sino que también la insulto con sus palabras en frente de toda la clase. Sin embargo aun con su enojo, tomo esa oportunidad para conseguir su arma, en el momento que lo hizo Kurayami soltó al Grimm dejando continuar su carga; Weiss creó un glifo para detener su ataque causando que la bestia callera de espalda. Saltando en el aire, a continuación, Weiss forma otro glifo detrás de ella con el fin de impulsar a sí misma en el vientre expuesto del Boarbatusk, apuñalar con Myrtenaster. La criatura muerto finalmente.

"¡Bravo!, efectivamente estamos en presencia de un aprendiz de cazadora" dijo Port felicitando la lucha

Kurayami se acercó a Weiss extendiendo su mano-"Te ayudo" dijo

"¡Que te crees!,¡arruinaste mi lucha!" dijo Weiss golpeando la mano de él

"Tenía que hacerlo si no te hubieras convertido en un shin kebab" dijo Kurayami

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, podía haberlo hecho yo sola" dijo Weiss enfadada

"Señor Kurayami" dijo Port a él

"Si profesor Port" dijo Kurayami

"Admito que su forma de actuar es irresponsable y arriesgada por su bienestar" dijo Port como si lo estuviera regañando, hasta que coloco su mano en su hombro-"Sin embargo también muestra un rasgo importante de un verdadero cazador…en hacer lo correcto para salvar a otros"

"Gracias profesor" dijo Kurayami con un arco de respeto

"Bueno clase, me temo que es todo el tiempo que tenemos para hoy. No se olvide de cubrir las lecturas asignadas, y ... permanecer _vigilante_ !" dijo Prot dando fin a la clase

Weiss mira y se aleja, caminando apresuradamente a la salida más allá de sus compañeros de equipo _._

"Sheesh, ¿qué pasa con ella?" dijo Jaune

"No estoy segura…quizás ella se siente enojado porque Kurayami arruino su lucha" dijo Yang

"Yo creo que es algo más Yang. Esto va ser un problema en tu equipo Ruby " dijo Yaban

"Voy hablar con ella" dijo Ruby

"¿Quieres algo de ayuda?" dijo Pyrrha

"Este es un problema de mi equipo y como su líder debo preocuparme por mis compañeros…gracias pero estaré bien" dijo Ruby como ella fue a buscar a Weiss

'Mejor la seguiré' pensó Kurayami

Ruby estaba buscando a su compañera para hablar acerca de la manera que estaba actuando ahora, en el instante que ella la encuentra grita

"Weiss" dijo Ruy para llamar la atención

"¿Qué?" responde Weiss molesta

"¿Qué te sucede? Porque estas siendo…" dijo Ruby antes de ser interrumpida

"Lo que me pasa a mí, que es lo que te pasa a ti" dijo Weiss con enojo-"Se supone que eres la líder y todo lo que estás haciendo es una molestia"

"¿Yo que hice?" dijo Ruby

"Esto es el colmo, no has hecho nada para ganar tu posición" dijo Weiss –"¡En el bosque, actuaste como un niño, y sólo has continuado haciéndolo!"

"Weiss, ¿de dónde viene esto?, ¿qué pasó con toda la charla sobre 'trabajar juntos'? Creí que creías en actuar como un equipo" dijo Ruby

"No es un equipo liderado por _usted_ , he estudiado _y_ entrenado, y francamente, me merezco mejor". Dijo Weiss dando la espalda a Ruby, tratando de extender la mano, pero dejando caer su mano con las siguientes palabras- "Ozpin cometió un error".

Ella se aleja cuando Ruby parece abatido

"Tal vez tenga razón… quizás no sea la calificada en ser un líder" dijo Ruby tristemente

"Te equivocas Ruby…tienes la capacidad de ser un gran líder"

Los ojos de Ruby se levantaron y vio a Kurayami a su lado-"¿Estás seguro?" dijo ella volviendo a mirar al suelo

"Muy seguro…Ruby, he vivido muchos años, he aprendido lo difícil de ser un líder y apenas es el primer día" dijo Kurayami

"No creo que pueda compararme contigo, tú tienes mejores cualidades de líder que yo tendría" dijo Ruby

"Para serte honesto, yo te envidio….eres una mejor líder de lo que crees" dijo Kurayami

"¿En serio?" dijo Ruby

"Escucha, todos los lideres nunca son perfectos, cometemos errores… y entre nosotros, tienes algo vital que te hace ser una buena líder" dijo Kurayami

"¿Cuál sería eso?" pregunto Ruby

"Que eres alguien que piensa en los demás y entregas tu entusiasmo a todos lo que te rodean, eres alguien que uno puede confiar en usted y creen en tus palabras para ser un equipo en vez de ser un individuo" dijo Kurayami

"entonces, Que fue lo que el profesor Ozpin me haya elegido como líder?" dijo Ruby

"Él seguramente piensa que te coloco como líder para que crezca como persona, tienes un pensamiento rápido que te ayuda en formular planes, ingeniosa y la capacidad de hacer un plan tenga éxito…no sé si lo que acabo de decir pueda ser cierto o no pero como tu amigo pienso que eres alguien que pueda llamarse un líder y eso es lo que debes tener en mente, no te cuestiones y mejora para ser una mejor líder en el futuro" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa

"Gracias Kurayami" dijo Ruby al sonreír nuevamente

"Por nada Ruby" dijo Kurayami –"Ahora ire a hablar con Weiss, si no te importa…cuídate pequeña rosa" se despidió como noto al profesor Ozpin quien dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

Kurayami asintió como dejo que el director diera sus propias palabras a Ruby mientras él fue a buscar a Weiss,

Al otro lado del pasillo, Weiss se encontró en un balcón abierto. Detrás de ella oyó las pisadas de alguien corriendo por los pasillos. Volviéndose, Weiss vio que Kurayami la había seguido con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

"Weiss, tenemos que hablar", dijo el Grimm humana

"No tengo nada de qué hablar, en especial con alguien como usted" dijo Weiss mientras se alejaba. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso completo,

Sintió su mano siendo levantada para ver que Kurayami la sostenía mientras miraba con enojo aunque no se podía ver bajo su máscara, pero Weiss sabía que la estaba mirando con esa expresión

"¡Ahora!" declaro Kurayami

"Bien," dijo Weiss con un resoplido-"¿Qué es?"

"Por qué le dijiste a Ruby, que Ozpin cometió un error?" pregunto Kurayami

"Porque creo que Ruby no tiene potencial para ser un buen líder… debería haber sido yo ser líder del equipo RWBY!" dijo Weiss

Al oír su respuesta, Kurayami suspiro por un segundo antes de decir- "Entonces eres una tonta y la razón por la que no eres líder es por tu mala actitud y ego"

"¡Disculpe!" Gritó Weiss indignada.

"Exacto, esa actitud-dijo Kurayami con calma-"Lo que yo veo es una chica que durante toda su vida lo tubo servido en una bandeja de plata"

"¡Eso ni se acerca a la verdad!" dijo Weiss en objeción, Port la miro con una ceja levantada-"Bueno, no del todo" dijo a continuación

"El liderazgo no es sólo un título Weiss, es una carga, no todo el mundo está destinado a manejarlo, incluso si usted piensa que puede" dijo Kurayami –"¿De verdad crees que actuando de esa manera harías que los que están al mando cambiasen su opinión? En lugar de obsesionarse con lo que no tienes, disfruto lo que si tienes, Afila tus habilidades, perfecciona tus técnicas, y sé no la mejor líder, pero la mejor persona que puedas"

Después de haber dado a Weiss el mejor consejo que pudo, Kurayami se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar y volver a entrar. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando oyó a Weiss llamar desde detrás de él.

"Kurayami!" Ella gritó, el Grimm humano do la vuelta para mirarla –"Gracias…"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Kurayami volviendo a la entrada

"Espera!" grito Weiss haciendo que Kurayami diera de nuevo la vuelta –"También…gracias por salvarme la vida"

Kurayami escapo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a la puerta mientras hacia una despedida con dos dedos…

Weiss se quedó mirando el cielo pensando en las palabras de Kurayami…

Sin embargo alguien más estaba presente escuchando desde las sombras…

" _ **Que aburrido, odio cuando las cosa terminan de esa manera, un final feliz, que asco"**_ dijo la figura como en su mano sostenía el arma de Weiss, Myrtenaster – _ **"Prefiero algo más, divertido"**_ dijo sacando un engranaje negro y lo inserta en el arma – _ **"Perfecto…mañana será más interesante…"**_

La figura sonrió como sus ojos rojos se iluminan…

" _ **Que el juego comience…"**_

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	38. Chapter 37

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dentro de los objetos viven historias y voces que los explican..._

 **Capítulo 37: El espíritu dentro de una espada**

"¡Oh, mierda, mierda, oh mierda!" dijo Indigo, la líder del equipo de segundo año conocido como INDG (índigo) mientras corría a través del bosque esmeralda.

Se suponía que era un simple ejercicio de entrenamiento con su equipo. Una salida no menos, ya que la escuela estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la zona ideal para entrenar.

Su equipo estuvo de acuerdo en no hacer nada demasiado extenuante ya que uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Navy, sufrió mucho daño en un accidente de entrenamiento. Ellos pensaron que esto sería una buena manera de fortalecer aún más sus lazos como equipo

Eso es hasta que todo se vino abajo

Antes de iniciar el entrenamiento una extraña criatura apareció, al principio se pensó que era un Grimm pero no lo era. No tenía las características de uno ya que su piel no era de color negro sino plateado, sus ojos eran azul hielo en lugar de rojo, y su aspecto era más humanoide que animal…

La criatura había elegido como objetivo a Indigo… ella como su equipo iban a pelear contra la criatura pensando que iba ser sencillo…

Lo equivocados que estaban…

La criatura de alguna forma podía usar los elementos y derroto a todo los amigos de Indigo dejando a ella solo…

Sin otra opción tenía que buscar ayuda y corrió rápidamente para contactar con Beacon pero antes que pudiera encontrar la salida la enorme criatura apareció frente a ella…

" _ **Lider…"**_ gruño la criatura levantando uno de sus brazos que era una espada como lo último que se escuchó en el bosque fue el grito de Indigo…

Al día siguiente…

"Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Amber Autumn y seré su profesora en la clase de "manejo de aura"." Se presentó Amber a su clase

Se supone que ella debe vestirse formalmente pero no le agradaba eso por eso estaba usando su ropa de cazadora, la misma que uso cuando tenía 17 años (ahora ella tiene 20) y sorprendente aún le quedaba.

"Y quiero presentarles a mi asistente, Kurayami" dijo Amber al encontrarse con un viejo conocido aunque se sorprendió que él es un estudiante de primer año si se supone que es mayor para ser uno…

"Mucho gusto" dijo Kurayami con un pequeño arco como pudo notar a su equipo, el equipo RWBY y JNPR en la sala de clase…

Él estaba nervioso, encontrarse con la poseedora del poder de su vieja amiga Fall, su corazón latía con fuerzas como sus mejillas se tiñeron en rosa pero se sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la clase

"Como todos deben conocer, el aura es una manifestación del alma, una fuerza vital que recorre todas las criaturas vivientes del Remnant , ya sea un escaso comerciante o un renombrado caballero. Sin embargo, lo que establece verdaderos guerreros aparte de todos los demás es su capacidad de amplificar y controlar su Aura" comenzó Amber con su clase –"Aura se utiliza principalmente como un mecanismo defensivo. Revestimiento pasivo como un campo de fuerza de protección, puede proteger a un combatiente de lo que normalmente sería un golpe fatal. Sin embargo, no hace que el usuario sea invencible. A medida que reciben más y más daños, su reserva de Aura se agotará. Si esto sucede, todo el luchador se quedará con su resolución"

"Es por eso que en esta clase se les enseñara a cómo controlar su aura, para fortalecerla y darle nueva forma, no solo en la defensiva sino también como un arma ofensiva" dijo Kurayami

"Eso también implica en entrenar sus semblanzas ya que son parte del control del aura, lo que haremos será que cada uno meditara,la razón es para enfocar su aura y entrenar su mente y cuerpo para eso es ese ejercicio. Durante esta hora quiero que mediten y no hagan ningún ruido y dejen su mente en blanco, no piensen en nada…simplemente respiren y dejen que la corriente fluya en ustedes" dijo Amber como todo los estudiantes comenzaron a meditar

Algunos estudiantes le costaron más que a otros pero con un rato pudieron mantener un estado de tranquilidad, Amber podía ver las auras de ellos manifestarse…

Por una hora a entera los chicos meditaron, una hora en donde sorprendentemente todos lograron obedecer la orden de ella y cuando todos intentaron levantarse, algunos tuvieron que hacer fuerzas para no caer al suelo luego de que sus piernas se durmieran, entre ellas Ruby que cuando intento levantarse, se resbalo y casi golpeaba el suelo con su cara, pero antes de que eso pasara fue detenida por Kurayami

La chica miro al encapuchado mientras la sostenía de su mano. —"No te esfuerces demasiado, levantarte de golpe luego de meditar por primera vez no es bueno para tus músculos. Trata de estirar tus pies lentamente, de otro modo de podrías lastimar"

"Gracias" dijo Ruby como ahora logro mantenerse de pie

"Muy bien, esto es todo lo que haremos por hoy" dijo Amber —"Aparte de entrenar su cuerpo también entrenaran su semblanza. Así que prepárense para la próxima semana ya que haremos una serie de entrenamiento físico. Sin más que decir, sigan con su trabajo y la clase ha terminado"

Los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno, Kurayami se despidió de Amber quien le dio un saludo y una sonrisa causando al Grimm humano sonrojarse un poco antes de marcharse…

En la hora del almuerzo Kurayami tomo su almuerzo como iba hacia donde se sentaría su equipo. Comenzo a buscar una mesa hasta que escucho una voz.

"Kurayami, aquí!"

El Grimm humano miro y vio a Ruby saludando como también vio al resto de su equipo junto con el Equipo JNPR y dos de su equipo, Yaban y Swallow

Kurayami camino hasta su mesa mientras me sentaba junto a Blake –"Donde esta Mayonaka?" pregunto notando que ella no estaba

"Dijo que quería comer sola, lejos de los débiles" dijo Swallow

"En serio, su actitud me empieza a molestarme y solo llevamos dos días como equipo" dijo Yaban al lado de su novia quien comía panqueques…

"Ni me lo digas, será difícil cambiar su actitud" suspiro Kurayami antes de oír algún parloteo de otra mesa.

"¿Oíste lo que le pasó a Indigo ?, oí que fue herido gravemente y enviado a la enfermería". Uno dijo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Todo lo que dijo fue que una especie de criatura metalica, y creen que los golpes que tomó le habrían hecho ver cosas." El estudiante contestó.

"Hombre que es la sexta vez que escuché algo así, oí que la mayoría de los otros eran líderes de equipo" dijo otro estudiante

Kurayami frunció el ceño-"Sera un Geariser haciendo esto?" dijo en voz baja

"Uh... dijiste al Kurayami? Que es eso de un geariser?" -preguntó Blake, escuchando su murmullo

Los otros lo miraron

"No es nada" dijo Kurayami levantándose de la mesa sin haber tocado su almuerzo-"Recordé que tengo un asunto que necesito tratar, disculpen pero tengo que retirarme".

"¡Oye!" exclamo Weiss pero Kurayami se había marchado

"Tenemos que seguirlo" dijo Ruby como todos empezaron a seguir al Grimm humano

Cuando Kurayami llego hasta el pasillo, vio a una criatura de metal, su cuerpo era delgafo como su pecho tenía varias gemas de polvos, su brazo derecho era una larga espada, sus cuatro ojos eran de color azul helado con un adorno detrás de su cabeza… De alguna manera se parecía el arma que usa Weiss…

El geariser golpea a un estudiante y patea a otro

Estaba a punto de intervenir hasta que cuando una voz gritó. –"Kurayami!"

Él miro hacia atrás y vio al equipo RWBY, JNPR y el suyo. Ellos vieron al Geariser herir a los estudiantes cuando empezó a moverse más lentamente,

"¡¿Que es esa cosa?!" dijo Swallo

"Eso no es un Grimm" dijo Blake.

El geariser los miro cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Weiss – _ **"Maestra…Weiss…"**_

"Él hablo…" dijo Yaban sorprendido

" _ **Maestra Weiss…"**_ repitió el geariser

"Por qué esa cosa me llama maestra?" dijo Weiss…

" _ **Porque yo he estado contigo desde que comenzó su formación para ser cazadora, he estado a su lado siempre…"**_ respondió el geariser –

"myrtenaster?" pregunto Weiss en shock

" _ **En efecto, maestra…soy yo. Soy su arma en la batalla que siempre esta cuando te necesita"**_ dijo el geariser haciendo un arco – _ **"Disculpe maestra pero quisiera saber si está feliz por mi trabajo?"**_

"Trabajo? Usted era el que está atacando a los líderes de equipo?" dijo Kurayami

" _ **Lo hago porque mi maestra debió ser la líder de equipo"**_ respondió el geariser sorprendiendo a Weiss –" _ **Mi maestra entreno arduamente, estudio y perfecciono sus habilidades sin descanso… Ella debería haber sido elegida!"**_

"No es de extrañar que haya ido detrás de los líderes de los equipos, y con ellos desaparecidos, obtendrá lo que quiera" dijo Yaban

"¡Nunca quise esto!" negó Weiss.-"Por favor Myrtenaster, pare de hacer esto…"

" _ **No puedo, Maestra…no aun. Aún tengo trabajo que terminar"**_ dijo el geariser mirando a Ruby y rugió- _ **"Aun debo eliminar a la responsable que usted no sea la líder del equipo"**_

Kurayami rápidamente miro a Ruby-"Ruby, ¡vete!" Grito mientras cargaba en la creatura y le impedía ir tras ella- "Todos, lleven Ruby lejos de este geariser y decirle a cualquier personal que se mantenga alejado de esto e intente poner a los demás a salvo!" Entonces mira a Weiss. " Weiss recuerda mis palabras de ayer…Si quieres trabajar como un equipo, entonces actúa como un compañero de equipo y ayuda a Ruby. Y aleja a todos del Geariser".

Weiss lo miró antes de asentir con la cabeza mientras todos salían a buscar a Ruby a salvo junto con mantener a otros alejados de la criatura

" _ **No, debo cumplir mi misión"**_ rugió el geariser

"Lo siento pero no permitiré que lo hagas!" dijo Kurayami pateando al geariser mientras saca una de sus llaves, aun sin tener sus armas hay otras formas de hacer henshin…su cinturón de plata se formó a su alrededor e inserto la llave en la ranura de al lado

 **[Kamen rider Gear…]**

"Lo siento Chrono pero aun necesito permanecer mi verdadera identidad oculta" dijo Kurayami haciendo una pose (imagínense igual a la de Kamen rider Ichigo) –"Rider…Henshin" grito golpeando la llave dentro de su cinturón

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

Cuando los engranajes desaparecieron Kurayami tenía su armadura de Gear…

"Kamen rider, sanjou!" declaro Kurayami entrando en pose como sus armas se materializaron al instante en sus manos –"Ser de la oscuridad, tu destino esta sellado!"

" _ **Lider!..."**_ rugio el geariser como el polvo de hielo de su pecho brillo creando un carámbano plano en el aire y lo lanza hacia el rider

Kurayami estaba desconcertado por el repentino y sorprendente carámbano que el geariser había formado, conociendo el carámbano se acercaba a su manera, rápidamente volteó hacia atrás mientras cortó el carámbano.

'Necesito sacarlo de la academia' pensó Kurayami cambian su arma en forma de pistola y dispara

El geariser usa su espada para cortar el disparo causando una pequeña explosión pero dando la oportunidad del rider de darle un puñetazo lanzándolo contra la ventana rompiéndola en el impacto…

Mientras tantos los equipos RWVY, JNPR, Yaban y Swallow estaban alejando a todos de la zona donde Kurayami se encargaba del Myrtenaster geariser

"Están seguros que fue buena idea dejar a Kurayami peleando contra esa cosa?" pregunto Yanan

"Él dijo que puede manejarlo y debemos confiar en él" dijo Yaban

"Espero que este bien…" dijo Ruby

Weiss no dijo ni una palabra, todavía se sentía culpable que esto pasara. Si no fuera por su deseo de ser la líder, quizás esto no hubiera sucedido

Luego escucharon el sonido de cristales rompiéndose como pueden ver a lo lejos dos figuras cayendo del edificio. Uno de ellos era el geariser y el otro era Kurayami

El monstruo uso el polvo de viento para aterrizar de pie como rápidamente crea un corte de aire. Kurayami usa su arma en forma de espada bloqueando el ataque como aterriza al suelo y rápidamente se impulsa hacia adelante

Los dos chocaron sus espadas, Kurayami con Kage de kibō y el geariser con su brazo

Myrtenaster rápidamente dispara una espada de hielo adelante pero el rider saltó sobre la espada y se lanzó hacia adelante una vez más, esta vez, el geariser no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, y recibió una barra en el hombro

" _ **Grrr…No dejare que interpongas en mi misión"**_ dijo el geariser cargando hacia adelante comenzando hacer movimiento de esgrima

Kurayami preparo su espada bloqueando cada uno de sus oponentes huelgas pero los movimientos del geariser eran rápidos haciendo que el rider recibiera varios cortes en su armadura como las chispas volaban de ella

Como Myrtenaster realizaba una serie de apuñaladas rápida, Kurayami finalmente logró darle un paso lateral, convirtiendo la batalla a su favor. Se las arregló para aterrizar unos cuchillazos rápidos al geariser y rápidamente hace un barrido, haciendo que el geariser perdieras el equilibrio.

Pero no fue suficiente. Myrtenaster uso su brazo para equilibrarse, hizo girar su cuerpo, golpeando al rider en el brazo y se alejó para evitar más combos del rider antes de ponerse de pie

" _ **Eres fuerte y hábil pero no me detendré…Luchare por Weiss…luchare para verla feliz…luchare para que ella cumpla con sus sueños… para demostrarle al mundo que ella sea conocida como futura cazadora y no estar en las sombras de su familia"**_ dijo Myrtenaster causando a Kurayami ampliar sus ojos

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Kurayami

 _ **"Toda su vida, las personas la conocían como la heredera de la gran compañía de polvos Schnee dirigida por su padre y esa era la única razón que trataban de estar cerca de ella, por su fama…quiero que ella sea conocida como realmente comoy una cazadora y no por ser la heredera de una compañía…deseo que le gente sepa que ella es Weiss Schnee, futura cazadora y estar a la altura del legado familiar! Y yo como su arma, me asegurare que su sueño sea cumplido!"**_ grito Mystenaster

Kurayami se sorprendió que ese geariser tiene un corazón, había oído que los objetos pueden adquirir un alma si posee fuertes lazos con su dueño pero parece que el engranaje negro causara que se corrompa haciendo que cometiera estos actos

"Lo que haces solo está causando más mal que bienestar para Weiss" dijo Kurayami sorprendiendo al geariser –"Tú dices que lo haces por ella pero como crees que ella se siente ahora por lo que has hecho? Ella se siente culpable y se echa la culpa por lo que has hecho, dime eso es lo que querías?…"

" _ **Yo…"**_ dijo Myrtenaster mirando al suelo

"Puedo entender de porque Weiss actuó de ese modo… Revelarse contra del legado de su familiar para ser reconocida quien es en realidad…eso es algo que necesita de mucho coraje…y estoy contento que Weiss quiera demostrarlo pero ella misma tiene que hacerlo" dijo Kurayami –"Entiendo que te preocupas por ella pero entiende que lo que hecho no fue correcto…Weiss debe aprender de sus actos, puede que ella no sea la líder del equipo pero ella puede ser una mejor persona y tener amigos que la apoyen…"

" _ **Amigos…eso es algo que ella no tuvo el privilegio de experimentar"**_ dijo Myrtenaster

"Entonces deja que ella viva su nueva vida de esta forma" dijo Kurayami

El geariser miro al suelo como decidió correr directo hacia el rider. Kurayami noto que la criatura no quería seguir peleando estaba pidiendo que lo derrote…

En un movimiento silencioso saco llave y la inserta en su arma

 **[Final…]**

"Destiny slash!..." dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave

 **[Destiny slash!]**

El engranaje de la espada comienza a girar como la energía cubría el filo, el rider se puso en posición como el geariser cargaba hacia él.

En el momento que el geariser se acercó lo suficiente, Kurayami hace una barra horizontal causando un gran haz de luz…

" _ **gack…"**_ dijo Mystenaster como su cuerpo tenía un gran corte – _ **"Kurayami…dile a Weiss que lo siento y espero que todavía me use en combate como su arma"**_

"Me asegurare de decirle tus palabras" dijo Kurayami

" _ **Gracias…"**_ dijo el geariser como su cuerpo estallo en miles de pedazos como el engranaje de su cuerpo se destruye y la espada regresa a su forma original al caer al suelo…

Kurayami camina el lugar y toma la espada como era el momento de devolverla a su dueña

Además, va tener mucho que explicar con Ozpin y a sus amigos…bueno solo la parte de los geariser…lo demás…

Esto tendrá que esperar en otro momento…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	39. Chapter 38

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hay que aceptar las cosas tal y como suceden, porque en todo hay una explicación aunque no la entiendas…_

 **Capítulo 38: Explicación**

"Aquí tienes Weiss" dijo Kurayami entregando Myrtenaster a Weiss una ves de explicarle las últimas palabras del geariser a ella…

Weiss miro su arma antes de asentir y darle una sonrisa a su arma

El equipo RWBY, el equipo JNPR y el equipo SMKY estában en la oficina de Ozpin mientras examinaba las imágenes del Geariser

"¿Así que esta criatura es similar a la que lucharon antes en la iniciación? Preguntó Ozpin mostrando las imágenes del wandigo geariser que el equipo SMKY peleo en el bosque esmeralda

Kurayam asintió

"¿Sabes cómo se llaman?" pregunto Ozpin

"Se les conocen como Geariser y aunque pueda sonar absurdo son de otro mundo" dijo Kurayami tomando la sorpresa de todos

"Eso no puede ser posible" grito Weiss

"Lo es Weiss, pero no exactamente… Verán es complicado de explicar ya que el que conoce de esas cosas no se encuentra en ninguna parte, mejor dicho que no está en Remnant tratare de explicar lo mejor que él me conto" dijo Kurayami iniciando su explicación –"Chrono la persona que conocí hace unos años me explico acerca de los geariser son seres que antes fueron humanos una vez antes de ser consumido por un engranaje convirtiéndolos en un geariser. Pueden evolucionar en cuatro niveles para los seres humanos y tres para los kaijin y los grimms, cada nivel el geariser es más fuerte por lo que es mejor vencerlo en su nivel 1"

"Y exactamente como se derrota a un geariser?" pregunto Ozpin

"En el caso de un humano u objetos, causarle mucho daño causaría que perdiera su transformación pero tienes que destruir el engranaje que lleva dentro, es fácil de detectar ya que sale de su cuerpo una vez que se derrota, en cuanto a los grimms o kaijin simplemente destruirlos completamente pero para ambos casos sería necesario tener un poder que los supere. Un cazador experimental podría pelear contra un geariser de nivel 1 sin mucho esfuerzo pero cuando llega al nivel 2 o superior…no habrá manera de detenerlo" dijo Kurayami

"Todos menos usted, correcto?" dijo Ozpin

"No es para sonar arrogante o algo parecido pero soy el único que podría derrotar a los geariser mientras Chrono se encarga de su líder, un demonio conocido como Leviathan que se encuentra de otro mundo y tiene deseos de conquistar otros mundos" dijo Kurayami –"Lo que podemos hacer es dejar que Chrono se encargue de él mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los geariser que aparezcan en nuestro mundo, podría decir más pero es todo lo que sé, espero que sea de ayuda y me crean porque sinceramente sé que están pensando que invente todo esto y que este loco"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, incluso Glynda iba a decir "absurdo" pero Ozpin sabía que su amigo nunca le mentiría…

"Te creo.:." dijo Ozpin, antes que Glynda iba a decirle algo, él interrumpió –"Sus palabras no muestras signos de malas intenciones, todo lo que dijo fue la verdad y como lo hemos visto, no hay duda que tenemos un nuevo problemas entre las manos…" miro a los tres equipos –"Lo que ustedes escucharon se mantendrá en secreto, si esto se propaga la gente entraría en el pánico así que lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto, quedo claro?"

Los estudiantes asintieron

Ozpin dio un sorbo a su taza de café y miro a Kurayami –"Espero que su amigo de otro mundo pueda detener a esa amenaza"

"Conociéndolo bien, lo hará" dijo Kurayami

"Bien, eso es todo que quería saber. Pueden volver a sus actividades académicas, pueden retirarse" dijo Ozpin

Los estudiantes asintieron como regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones pero antes de irse Kurayami dejo una nota al director…

Una vez que se fueron, Ozpin miro la nota y la leyó…

[Hay posibilidades que "ella" y Leviathan hicieron un acuerdo]

Los ojos de Ozpin ligeramente se abrieron como boto la nota en el basurero –'Esto no es nada bueno' pensó con preocupación si lo dice la nota es verdad entonces será más difícil detener a Salem…

En los pasillos los tres equipos se iban a sus habitaciones para descansar de este día, aunque Nora, Ruby molestaban a Kurayami con varias preguntas…

"Por última vez Nora, yo no vengo de otro mundo y!" dijo Kurayami –"Yo nací en Remnant y es punto final"

Nora iba a preguntar otra vez pero Ren la detuvo

"Dime, como es ese amigo tuyo de otro mundi?" pregunto Yang

"Bueno…él es tranquilo y un poco antisocial pero es confiable, aunque al principio me confundió con un geariser imitador de él cuando nos encontramos" dijo Kurayami –"Él también se transforma en un Kamen rider, llamado Gear…"

"Pero…no es asi en cómo te llamas?" pregunto Jaune como todos excepto Ruby, Yang, Blake y Mayonaka lo miraron

"Bueno sería el Gear de este mundo, mi nombre completo seria Kamen rider Gear II" dijo Kurayami en una mentira que parece que todos lo compraron -"El me conto sobre los otros Kamen riders de otros mundos"

"Desde el momento que lo dijiste, que es un Kamen rider?" pregunto Ruby

"Un Kamen rider es el símbolo de la esperanza, una fuerza del bien que protege a los inocentes de las fuerzas del mal, básicamente como un superhéroe" dijo Kurayami

"Genial…" dijo Ruby con brillos en los ojos

"Bien, nos vemos mañana. Cuídense" se despidió Kurayami como él y su equipo fueron a su dormitorio

"Lo mismo nosotros, hasta mañana" dijo Jaune como su equipo fue a su dormitorio

El equipo RWBY se fue a su dormitorio y querían descansar de este día

Estaban a punto a cambiarse a su ropa para dormir, Yang fue la primera en usar el baño, cuando de pronto, el pergamino de Ruby sonó.

Ruby reviso su pergamino como vio el número desconocido-"¿Huh? No reconozco el número " dijo ella y decide responder.

{¿Ruby?} dijo una voz que ella reconoció inmediatamente

"Tío Qrow, ¿por qué me llamas y cómo has conseguido este número y cuándo has conseguido un pergamino? Dijiste que no tenías uno", dijo Ruby con un lindo puchero en la cara.

{Sí, lo siento por eso. De todos modos ¿tienes a Yang ahí contigo?} dijo Qrow-.

"Sí. Ella está en el baño lavándose los dientes, ¿por qué?" pregunta Ruby.

{Bueno, ¿puedes entrar en el baño y entrar en un altavoz para que ambos me oigan? Es importante} pregunta Qrow-.

"¡Por supuesto!"-dijo Ruby al entrar rápidamente en el cuarto de baño y poner el altavoz.

"Ruby, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Yang.

"Es tío Qrow, dijo que tenía algo importante que decir, así que me pidió que pusiera el altavoz para que las dos pudiéramos oírlo", dijo Ruby.

"¿Tío, es usted realmente?" pregunto Yang

{Sí, soy yo Yang}, dijo Qrow.

"Bueno, ¿qué es tan importante que tenías que llamarnos?" pregunto Yang

{Bien, veamos, tengo un hijo}dijo Qrow sin rodeos

. ... ... ...

"¡QUÉ!" Tanto Ruby y Yang gritaron sorprendidas que ambas pudieran tener un primo-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

{Bueno, esto es lo que pasó} dijo Qrow mientras explicaba por teléfono.

 _ **Flashback en un Flashback ...**_

 _Al finalizar la formación de los equipos, Ozpin fue a su escritorio mientras Glunda lo miraba_

" _Lo llamaré" dijo Ozpin simplemente mientras agarra su pergamino y mando unos mensajes de textos a Qrow,_

 _'Necesidad de llamar. Muy importante. Llame lo antes posible._

 _"Cuando lo vea, ya no podrá hacer hijos", dijo simplemente Glynda mientras salía de la oficina._

' _Lo siento Qrow pero esta por cuenta propia. Nadie puede escapar de la ira de una mujer. Especialmente de Glynda. Pero te lo mereces' pensó Ozpin con_ una sonrisa.

 _Unos minutos más tarde... Mientras Ozpin firmaba unos documentos cuando recibe una llamada telefónica._

 _'Qrow' pensó Ozpin mientras presiona el botón de respuesta._

 _{Oz. ¿Qué es lo que es tan importante que tuviste que escribirme para llamarte?} dijo Qrow._

 _"Tienes un hijo." Dijo Ozpin sin rodeos._

 _... ... ..._

 _{Ok, Oz, ponte en serio, ¿por qué me llamaste?} pregunto Qrow, no creyendo realmente en Ozpin._

 _"Estoy hablando en serio, Qrow, tienes un hijo, acabo de verlo en la iniciación y hablo acerca de su familia y que su madre te describió perfectamente, dijo que nunca creció con un padre, quedó huérfano cuando su madre murió protegiéndolo de los Grimm." dijo Ozpin en serio._

 _{¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás diciendo que yo, Qrow Branwen, tengo un hijo? } pregunta Qrow seriamente._

 _"Sí." Respondio Ozpin_

 _{¿Estás absolutamente seguro?} pregunto Qrow_

" _No mucha gente puede describirlo perfectamente mientras que también se parece a usted." Dijo Ozpin_

 _{_ _"Oh, Dios, ¿por qué ?, ¿quién era ?, Sophia, Emma, Olivia, Ava, Isabella, Mia, Zoe, Lily, Emily, Madelyn, Madison, Chole, Charlotte, Aubrey, Avery, Abigail, Kaylee, Lucy? ¿Sabana? Gabriella? Callie? Alaina? Sophie, Allison? ¿Carolina? Charlie? Penelope Alyssa? Peyton? Samantha? Liliana? María? Reagan? ¿Violeta? Ellyn? ¿Adeline? Eva? Stella? Keira ¿Katherine? ¿Vivian? Alexis? Sydney? Kaelyn? ¿Jazmín? Julia? Cora? Lauren?} dijo Qrow rápidamente, ya aceptando que tiene un hijo, ya que Ozpin nunca se atornilla y toma todo en serio._

 _Tampoco ayudó que haya estado teniendo relaciones sexuales desde que ha entrado en Beacon._

" _Mira, tan pronto como termines con tu trabajo, ven a ver a tu hijo,¿Quieres que se lo diga o no?" Pregunto Ozpin._

 _{... No, se lo diré cuando llegue... ¿Sabe Glynda?} Pregunto Qrow con miedo en su voz._ **(nota del autor:** Todo el mundo tendria miedo de la furia de una mujer, en especial si dicha mujer es Glynda Goodwitch *escalofiro* Que descanses en paz Qrow, te extrañare)

 _"... Sí. Pero te lo mereces." Dijo Ozpin, confirmando el miedo de Qrow._

 _{... Sí, lo sé, no lo sabía, Oz. Es la verdad, no lo hice, pero todavía no excusa lo que le hice a ese niño. Tal vez su madre seguiría viva si yo hubiera sabido. Supongo que mis aventuras sexuales finalmente me llegaron.} dijo Qrow_

" _No es culpa tuya, no lo dijo, probablemente porque no pudo encontrarte" dijo Ozpin_

 _{-Sí, probablemente tengas razón, ¿crees que me odiará cuando se entere?} Pregunto Qrow._

" _No estoy seguro, parece que no le importa pero posiblemente oculte sus emociones" respondió Qzpin_

 _{-Vale, voy a llamar a Ruby y decirle sobre esto, Hasta luego, Oz} dijo Qrow mientras cuelga._

 _Fin del Flashback_

{Y eso es lo que pasó} Dijo Qrow, poniendo fin a su historia.

"¿Estás diciendo que tenemos un primo que está estudiando en Beacon en nuestro mismo año?" preguntó Ruby.

{Sí.} -dijo Qrow-.

"Eso es... IMPRESIONANTE Tenemos que d conocerlo, como se llama?" pregunto Ruby

{Swallow Crimson} respondió Qrow

Ambas chicas parpadearon, luego una nube de pensamiento se formó como un lado se veía el tio Qrow mientras el otro lado a Swallow Crimson

Semejanza leve, poseen ambos los ojos rojos, añadirle una pequeña barba rastroja, más pelo peinado hacia atrás y quitarle los lentes y….SANTA MIERDA! NO ES BROMA! SWALLOW ES EL HIJO DE QROW!

"Oh por Dios, como es que no nos dimos cuenta?!" dijo Yang haciendo un facepalm en no darse cuenta de lo parecido que eran

"Tenemos que introducirlo a la familia y ..." dijo Ruby pero fue cortado.

"Ruby Sí, es bueno que tengamos más familia, pero ahora estoy un poco enojado con usted Tío, quiero decir que ahora sabemos que uno de nuestros compañeros de clase, ni siquiera tenía un padre y su madre su muerta. Él simplemente vagó Remnant, para convertirse en un cazador, sé que no fue tu culpa, pero aun así, es probable que te golpee cuando se entere" dijo Yang con los ojos rojos mientras apretaba los puños

{Sí. Probablemente lo sea... Mira, no le digas que estamos relacionados con él} dijo Qrow

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Pregunto Ruby , también Yang iba a preguntar.

{Quiero decírselo, probablemente se enojará cuando se entere de mí, y si lo hace, lo dejaré golpearme, me lo merezco} dijo Qrow

Ruby tiene un aspecto de comprensión, así como Yang.

"Está bien, pero es mejor que llegues rápido" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Ruby en eso." Dijo Yang o con una sonrisa, volviendo a su estado no enojado.

{De todos modos, sólo quería decirles que en caso de que quisiera conocer a su primo} dijo Qrow

"Pues sí que lo hago, Yang?" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Sí, también quiero conocer a nuestro primo" dijo Yang con una sonrisa

Afuera del baño, Weiss y Blake miraban confundidas antes los gritos provenientes del baño…

"De que crees que estarán hablando esas dos?" pregunto Blake

"No lo sé y no me importa. Solo quiero descansar de este día" dijo Weiss acostándose en la cama

Blake suspira y tenía que estar de acuerdo con la Schnee…

También necesitan un descanso de este loco día…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	40. Chapter 39

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gula…una sed inagotable de consumo, que nos lleva a malgastar los recursos de forma descontrolada e irracional…_

 **Capítulo 39: Glotonería insaciable I**

La cafetería de hoy no estaba tan llena en la mañana que en la tarde. Los estudiantes actuales estaban comiendo su desayuno y pasando su tiempo a través de la conversación. Mientras Kurayami y su equipo menos Mayonaka (debido a que no le gusta estar acompañado con gente débil) se sentaron en una mesa al lado de los equipos RWBY y JNPR.

Kurayami pudo escuchar unos susurros y ver que algunas personas lo miraban, decidio ignorarlos como apretó un botón como su máscara se la abrió un orificio para poder comer sin quitarse la máscara…

Tanto Yaban, Swallow como el equipo JNPR y Weiss miraban preguntándose de porque llevaba una máscara des que llego a Beacon y nadie ha visto su rostro. Querían preguntar pero temían que fuera algo personal la razón que Kurayami usaba una máscara

Kurayami miro la mesa de al lado donde estaba el equipo JNPR y abrió ligeramente sus ojos por lo que veía.

Fue una gran pila de panqueques que fueron devorados de corazón por Nora

"Hey Yaban… ¿Puede tu novia... puede incluso comer mucho?, podría enfermarse" dijo Kurayami

Yaban simplemente sonrió –"Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que pueda comer en una sola sesión" dijo mirando a Nora quien lo saluda con una enorme sonrisa-" Les recomiendo encarecidamente que no se interpongan en su manera de comerse que el último tipo que hizo fue golpeado por todo el camino a la enfermería."

"Ella da miedo, sin ofender" dijo Swallow tragando del miedo

"Ni una tomada, admito que también le tengo miedo pero la amo con todo mi corazón" dijo Yaban-"A claro, una advertencia más…Por ningún motivo se lleven el ultimo panqueque frente a ella a su alrededor si todavía quieren mantener la sensación de la cintura para abajo"

Swallow se estremeció como una imagen mental de ese pensamiento.

Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de alguien más estaba presente observándolos. Todo el espacio se volvió de un tono gris, el sonido de los engranajes se escuchaban pero nadie parecía oírlo.

En uno de los pilares de la cafetería era una persona con un abrigo de malla, su rostro no se podía ver debido a que usaba una máscara de estilo steampunk. El extraño miraba con interés al grupo de estudiantes sobretodo de Nora

" _ **Así que ella ama tanto los panqueques? Le ayudare para que pueda comer todos los panqueques que ella desee"**_ dijo el extraño sacando se su abrigo un engranaje negro

El extraño lanzo el engranaje hacia la pila de panqueques de Nora, el engranaje brillo antes de ser absorbido por la comida…

" _ **Que el juego comience…"**_ dijo el extraño desapareciendo en el acto como todo el lugar regresaba a la normalidad

'Que fue ese presentimiento?' pensó Kurayami como si hubiera sentido algo antes de encogerse de hombros

Nora termino de comerse todos lo panqueques en un solo movimiento antes de eructar levemente…

"Bien, ya que todos ya desayunados tenemos que ir a nuestra clase" dijo Kurayami como el grupo asintió y fueron al salón de clase sin tener en cuenta que algo le sucederá a Nora

Clase de hoy: ciencias de la profesora Peach

La sala de ciencias era un enorme laboratorio con los más sofisticado y avanzadas maquinas, había cúpulas que contenían trozos de polvos de varios elementos, tubos de ensayos y matrices, un pequeño invento etiquetado como telescopio de rayos x experimental y lo más que se destaca era que todo era completamente de un color blanco platino.

"Buenos días clase" dijo una mujer de 5'10" pulgadas de piel color mocha claro, sus pelo era color melocotón atado en un bollo sujetado por un sujetador en forma de aguja-tijeras. Su ropa es una bata de laboratorio blanca con falda negra, botas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y guantes del mismo color que le llegaba a la mitad de los brazos. Por último, llevaba puesto unas gafas de seguridad –"Mi nombre es la profesora Peach y sean bienvenidos a la clase de ciencia, por favor tomen asiento"

Los estudiantes se sentaron en unos taburetes negros, mientras ponían atención a la clase

"Comencemos con la lección del día, el tema que veremos es sobre el polvo" dijo Peach con una sonrisa –"Levanten la mano la gente que sabe lo que es el polvo?. Sé que es una estúpida pregunta pero quiero saber que tan bien conocen el tema. Así que no sean timidos y levanten la manos lo que conozcan del tema"

Obviamente Weiss levanto la mano con confianza por su gran conocimiento en esa área, otros estudiantes levantaron la mano aunque solo algunos conocían lo básico como otros no levantaron la mano, ya sea que no sabían lo que es el polvo o que no les interesaba la clase (*tos* CRDL *tos* apestan *tos*)

"Veo que muchos levantaron la mano pero otros parecen estar en duda, no se sientan mal. No todo el mundo puede saberlo todo" dijo Peach con una sonrisa como la clase comenzó

La profesora Peach explico la clase sobre el polvo desde su definición pero también hablo más de ello como un aporte en la evolución de la tecnología y la investigación como en el armamento. También que posiblemente el polvo pueda usarse de otras formas, incluso de teorías fundamentadas de que ayude a combatir enfermedades,

Todos ponían atención a la clase excepto una persona…

"Ren…Ren" susurro Nora un poco agitada

"Que Nora?!" susurro Ren

"Tengo hambre…" se quejó Nora sintiendo su estómago rugir exigiendo comida

"Ya casi será la hora del almuerzo, puedes esperar un rato más!" susurro Ren

"No puedo, mi estómago exige comida, ahora!" dijo Nora en un tomo más alto

"Nora, ya hablamos de esto. Eres ya una chica grande y tienes que esperar" dijo Ren antes de que un objeto punzante se clave en el suelo a unos centímetros cerca de su pie

Él junto Nora miró lentamente al ver a la profesora Peach con una expresión molesta

"Señor Lie, Señorita Valkyrie no tolerare esa falta de respeto a mi clase pero hare caso omiso ya que es la primera clase de esta asignatura pero la próxima vez que vea a alguno de ustedes habla en mi clase recibirá un gran dolor en donde no brilla el sol" dijo Peach con una mirada aterradora causando ambos jóvenes temblar –"Y esa advertencia va para todos ustedes, quedo claro!" miro a los demás estudiantes quienes asintieron, ella entonces recuero su sonrisa –"Muy bien, continuando…El polvo a pesar de trabajar, luchar, e incluso obtener beneficios con ella, la humanidad todavía tiene que entender cómo el polvo llegó a ser, y lo que es más importante, cómo su participación con el polvo finalmente cambiará el mundo de Remnant…"

"Ren" susurro Nora como su mejor amigo la miro –"Lo siento" hablo apenada

"Descuida Nora, no tienes que disculparte" sonrió Ren

Nora sonrió ligeramente antes de sentir un ligero dolor en su estómago pidiendo comer de inmediato

Al término de la clase y la llegada del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes fueron a la cafetería aunque algunos apenas podía comer debido a que miraban con asombro y disgusto a Nora que literalmente se estaba comiendo todo en la cafetería entre carne, verduras, frutas y sobretodo dulces principalmente panqueques..

El uniforme de ella comenzaba a abrirse por el aumento de su estómago, y ahora estaba a punto de romperse completamente. Las migas y pedacitos de comida estaban volando por los aires como otros eran atrapados repugnantemente en su persona…

El equipo RWBY, Kurayami y Swallow miro con incredibilidad por la cantidad de comida que ella ingeria

"Nora, no es saludable que comas tanta comida" dijo Pyrrha con preocupación

"Pyrrha está en lo correcto, puedes enfermarte" dijo Jaune

Tanto Ren y Yaban miraron con mucha preocupación, ya sabían del apetito de Nora pero esto ya estaba en otra liga

"No puedo evitarlo, mi estómago exige más comida!" dijo Nora aun comiendo o más bien tragando la comida

De pronto todo el mundo empieza a escuchar una risa espectral…

"Alguien más está escuchando eso?" pregunto Swallow

" _ **Hahahahahah…el tiempo para la diversión comenzara! ¡Quiero una porción más grande y más grande!"**_

Los ojos de Nora brillaron como de pronto empezó a hincharse y a crecer

"Eeeeh!" dijo Jaune de la sorpresa como todo el mundo miro atónito mientras Nora crecía y crecía hasta casi llegar al techo

"Qué demonios?!" dijo Swallow

"el edificio va a bajar! Tenemos que salir!" grito Kurayami como todo los estudiantes se apresuraron al salir de la cafetería como Nora siguió creciendo

Mayonata estaba comiendo sola en el tejado como sintió debajo de ella temblar y rápidamente salto y aterrizar en los arboles del campo mientras veía a sus compañeros de clase salir apresuradamente

La profesora Goodwitch vino a la escena escuchando el alboroto y saber quién era el responsable

"Que es lo que está pasando? respóndanme" pregunto ella a los tres equipos

Su respuesta llego como el techo de la cafetería colapso y una Nora de más de 30 pisos de altura

"Nora!" grito Yaban

"Soy enorme!" grito Nora sorprendida como su estómago gruñía por comida y noto que las mesas de la cafetería aún estaba la comida y se los comió –"Aun tengo hambre!"

Kurayami fruncio el ceño como una teoría le vino a la mente –"En seguida vuelvo!" dijo el corriendo hacia los salones de clase

"Que alguien me explique, que demonios está pasando?!" pregunto Glybda muy enojada

"No lo sabemos, Nora solo estaba comiendo y de pronto se hizo un gigante!" explico Ruby

"Nora, para de una vez! No ves lo que estás haciendo?!" grito Ren

"Lo sé…pero no puedo detenerme!" grito Nora comiéndose las cajas llena de comida enlatada -"Necesito más comida!"

"Esto es malo, no podemos dejar que ella salga de Beacon y se dirija a la ciudad. Causaría pánico en las calles" dijo Blake

"Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Yang

"Pero qué?" dijo Weiss

"Ya regrese" dijo Kurayami con un objeto en sus manos –"Tuve que ir por algo en el laboratorio de ciencias" saco un telescopio

"No es ese el prototipo del telescopio de rayos x de la profesora Peach?" dijo Swallow

"Como es que lograste que ella te diera el permiso de llevártelo?" pregunto Glynda ya que conocía que Peach nunca dejaba que alguien tocara sus cosas

"Buenos, digamos que lo tome "prestado" sin su permiso" dijo Kurayami rascándose el cuello de vergüenza antes de volver a su compostura –"Lo importante es saber lo que le ocurre a Nora" dijo usando el telescopio para ver cuál era el problema –"Veamos…"

Pronto empezó a captar algo en el estómago de ella. Enfoco como ahora podía ver el interior del estómago de Nora y se sorprendió de lo que veía…

Dentro de su estómago era una criatura de color marrón anaranjado claro desnutrido con armadura blanca, hombreras pequeñas con platos encima, con un tenedor y cuchillo gigante en su espalda, su se podía ver uno de sus ojos color amarillo brillante como encima de su cabeza era un plato de panqueques apilados…

La criatura estaba comiendo unas uvas hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba viendo, giro su cabeza para ver directo a Kurayami

" _ **Yeah!"**_ dijo la criatura levantando su pulgar y volvió a comer

"Que fue lo que descubriste?" dijo Ren preocupado por su amiga

"Hay un Geraiser dentro de ella" informo Kurayami sorprendiendo al grupo

"Nani!" dijo Yaban tomando el telescopio y mirar por sí mismo notando a la criatura –"Como es que él logro entrar al estómago de Nora?"

"Tengo una teoría, es posible que Nora se haya tragado algo que contenía un engranaje negro, recuerdan cual fue lo último que ella comió esta mañana?" dijo Kurayami

El grupo menos Mayonaka pensó hasta darse cuenta…

"El engranaje negro estaba en los panqueques!" dijo Yaban

"Pero como es que llego un engranaje allí en primer lugar?" pregunto Pyrrha

"Eso no lo sé pero lo que sí sabemos es que debemos sacar a ese geariser dentro de Nora antes que algo terrible ocurra y ella esté en peligro" dijo Kurayami

El grupo se miró los unos a los otros ideando que hacer mientras en el estómago de Nora el geariser disfrutaba de su festín

" _ **Yum Yum Yum! Yo Como, como sin parar"**_ dijo él comiendo un trozo de jamón de un solo mordisco -" _ **Y esto es sólo el aperitivo, falta el plato principal! Remant será mi bufet de todo lo que pueda comer… Y nadie detendrá mis planes, hahahaha!"**_

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	41. Chapter 40

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gula…una sed inagotable de consumo, que nos lleva a malgastar los recursos de forma descontrolada e irracional…_

 **Capítulo 40: Glotonería insaciable II**

En el interior del bosque esmeralda pasaba un Beowolf caminando tranquilamente como olfateaba los matorrales. Miro el cielo viendo como el atardecer terminaba para dar inicio al anochecer.

El animal de la oscuridad miro la magnífica escena sintiendo el viento en su pelaje.

Lamentablemente no duro mucho como una enorme sombra apareció encima de él y antes que pudiera saber lo que era fue atrapado por una enorme mano. El Grimm apenas aulló antes de ser triturado por unos dientes y tragado por algo o mejor dicho por alguien…

"Quien lo diría…Sabia a pollo" dijo Nora (quien media 30 pies de altura) sentada en el bosque esmeralda como su estómago rugía por comida pero no era por voluntad propia sino que era el geariser que causaba que ella sintiera hambre y también era el causante que ahora era un gigante

El profesor Ozpin pidió al equipo RWBY, JNPR y SMKY resolver esto lo más rápido posible sabiendo lo peligroso que se volvería la situación si el geariser subiera de nivel y sobretodo el peligro que correría Nora…

"Muy bien, vamos con esto" dijo Swallow desplegando su plan

Los tres equipos intentaron buscar la forma que el geariser saliera de Nora sin hacerle daño a ella en el proceso

Sin embargo eso sería difícil hasta que Swallow se le ocurrió un plan...

"Ese plan no funcionara" dijo Weiss

"Absolutamente, es el plan más estúpido que he visto en mi vida" dijo Mayonaka mirando el plan de su compañero, ella personalmente se iría al dormitorio pero sus compañeros de equipo la obligaron a permanecer y ayudar a Nora.

Aunque Mayonaka deseo pelear contra el guarirse ya que como explico su líder ayer, sonaban como contricantes perfecto para ella y probar su fuerza.

Pero volviendo al plan, Swallow estaba volando en el aire sujetándose en un volantín gigante mientras Kurayami, Jaune y Ruby sujetaban la cuerda unida en él.

El plan de Swallow es hacer que Nora estornudara tan fuerte que expulsara al geariser al instante…

Un plan no muy brillante pero era lo mejor que tenía el grupo en este momento

"Un poco más abajo!" dijo Swallow acercándose a Nora –"Esto sin duda expulsara al geariser" sonrió sujetando un enorme frasco de pimienta…

Tuvieron que recolectar toda la pimienta de lo que quedaba de la cafetería para usarla en el plan…

"Aquí vamos, Nora!" dijo Swallow destapando el frasco y vertiendo la pimienta cerca de la nariz de Nora haciendo que de inmediato empezara a estornudar fuertemente

Mientras tanto en su estómago, el geariser estaba tranquilamente durmiendo hasta que pronto su casa empezó a temblar…

" _ **Que sucede? Acaso es un terremoto?!"**_ dijo él

Afuera, Nora seguía estornudando mientras Swallow seguía lanzándole pimienta

"Achu!" estornudo Jaune y Ruby así como los demás presentes como la pimienta también les llegaba a ellos

"Nora, solamente escupe el geariser fuera de ti!" grito Yaban

"Eso intento" respondió Nora aun estornudando

De vuelta en su interior el geariser se sujetó fuertemente de las paredes estomacales de la chica

" _ **¡No me rendiré! ¡Voy a comer todo! "**_ dijo el geariser

De vuelta en el exterior

"Achu!¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Mi nariz se va entumeciendo!" grito Nora moviendo sus brazos que chocaron con la cometa

"Cuidado!" grito Swallow cayendo al suelo por suerte sobre algo suave y por suave es que él cayó sobre Weiss…

"Hey quítate de mí, bruto! grito la heredera empujando al chico pelinegro de ella

"Lo siento" gimió Swallow

El grupo decidió que intentarían otro plan mañana, Nora se quedó acostada aplastando la mayoría de los árboles del bosque esmeralda y a cualquier Grimm infortunado cerca del lugar…

A la mañana siguiente, intentaron un nuevo plan en el que consistía encadenar a Nora completamente

Como consiguieron cadenas tan grandes? Pues esas son cadenas que le pertenecen al profesor Port para atrapar a un Goliath si es que aparecían en el bosque esmeralda por una vez…si es que llegaba ese día…

Al menos al fin fueron usadas pero para encadenar a Nora

"Bien Weiss, ya sabes que hacer" dijo Ruby a su compañera de equipo

"En serio tengo que hacerlo?" dijo Weiss

"Si" respondió Ruby simplemente

Weiss suspiro como invoco un glifo y con el polvo de hielo creo un cono con tres bolas de nieve los cuales el grupo los adorno para que pareciera un delicioso helado mientras la heredera murmuro "un desperdicio de polvo".

"Helado!" dijo Nora como intentaba moverse pero las cadenas la impedían hacerlo

Dentro de su estómago el geariser estaba impaciente…

" _ **Estoy hambriento! Rápido y tráiganme comida!"**_ grito chocando sus dos cubiertos emitiendo un brillo

Afuera…

"Vamos, que funcione" dijo Ruby como esperaba que su idea funcionara

Nora seguía moviéndose hasta que de pronto rompe las cadenas y se abalanzando en el helado comiéndoselo en un instante

"Lo siento…" dijo Nora

"Y otro estúpido plan fracasa, realmente no eres una buena lider" dijo Mayonaka a Ruby

"Al menos ella lo intento! En cambio usted ni siquiera aporto un plan!" grito Yang molesta por la actitud de la mujer de pelo color medianoche

"Tengo un plan y se llama "cortar el estómago de Nora y sacar por la fuerza al geariser"…" dijo Mayonaka sacando su katana

"No dejare que lastimes a Nora!" gruño Yaban mientras Ren estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo

"Sus planes no funcionaron y la mejor opción es expulsar al geariser de una vez. Así que muévanse y déjenme encargarme del asunto" dijo Mayonaka

Yaban saca su naginata y la apunta enfrente de ella –"Tendrás que pasar por mi primero!" dijo con veneno en su voz –"Te matare si les haces algo a mi novia"

Mayonaka frunció el ceño como iba a vencerlo para luego luchar contra el geariser. Ambos se miraron fijamente como si estaban a punto de pelear

"Ustedes dos deténganse de una vez! No hay necesidad que hagan una pelea que no solucionara nada!" ordeno Kurayami haciendo un alto entre ellos

Tanto Mayonaka como Yaban bajaron sus armas aunque aún se seguían mirándose…

"Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de expulsar al geariser" dijo Kurayami

"Intentamos todo y no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo Jaune

"No, aún hay algo que podemos intentar…" dijo Yaban captando la atención de todos "Lo que tenemos que hacer es que Nora no quiera comer algo que ella no desee comer"

"No logro entenderlo" dijo Jaune

"Escuchen ese es mi plan" dijo Yaban explicando su idea

Mientras tanto Nora estaba acostándose en el suelo acariciando su estómago gruñendo por comida

"Me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Nora antes que su nariz empezó a captar un olor conocido –"Ese olor" olfatea de nuevo –"Panqueques!" grito ella emocionada levantándose…

Cerca de ella había se encontraba Yaban en medio de los pastizales en posición de loto…

"Yaban" dijo Nora

Su novio alzo la vista y le sonrió –"No te preocupes Nora, muy pronto volverás a la normalidad "hizo una pose de manos–"Transformación!" grito como su cuerpo fue cubierto fue cubierto por su aura transformándose en una pila de panqueques gigante

La nariz de Nora captor el delicioso olor como su estómago gruñía del hambre, iba a comer los panqueques pero recordó de que se trataba de la semblanza de su novio haciendo que ella misma se detuviera…

"No puedo comerlo, es Yaban, pero huele tan bien…No! Tengo que resistir" murmuro Nora resistiéndose el deseo de comerse la pila de panqueques

Dentro de su estómago el geariser capto también el olor…

" _ **Yo huelo panqueques! No puedo esperar!"**_ grito de emoción levantando sus dos cubiertos – _ **"Vamos, a comer!"**_

Los ojos de Nora brillaron como su estómago gruño exigiendo comida

"No voy a permitirlo! Soy más fuerte para esto!" dijo Nora resistiéndose

" _ **Cómelo!"**_ exigió el geariser en su interior

"Vamos Nora, pelea contra él, tu puedes" dijo Yaban

Nora estiro su mano para alcanzar los panqueques pero se detenia peleando para controlar su impulso. El geariser seguía usando su poder para que Nora comiera pero ella seguía peleando por el control de su cuerpo hasta que en este punto…

" _ **No puedo soportarlo más!"**_ grito el geariser saltando fuera de la boca de Nora y aterrizar al suelo frente a la pila de panqueques – _ **"Luce bien! A comer!"**_

Pero antes que pudiera dar un bocado, una soga de energía lo rodea completamente

"Te tengo, bastardo!" grito Kurayami jalando la cuerda lanzando al geariser lejos de Yaban

El cuerpo de Nora empezó a encogerse hasta vover a su tamaño original, ella empezó a revisarse y darse cuenta que volvió a la normalidad

"Funciono! Regrese a la normalidad!" dijo ella sonriendo alegremente

Yaban se deshizo de su disfraz y fue hacia su novia

"Funciono!" dijo Ruby como ella y los demás salieron de sus escondites para luchar contra el geariser

"Ahora, tenemos que acabar con él" dijo Mayonaka blandiendo su katana

" _ **Cómo te atreven... casi lo tenía todo!**_ " gruño el geariser de ira como el engranaje sale de su cuerpo y vuelve a entrar

 _ **[Gaki, gear on!]**_

El cuerpo del monstruo empezó a cambiar como ya no parecía estar desnutrido y adquiría músculos, gana piezas de armadura en forma de utensilios en el lado derecho mientras el izquierdo era una pila de panqueques, lo mismo panqueques estaban en su pierna, lo mismo que en su cabeza cubriéndolo completamente dejando solo sus dientes y ojo expuestos y un trozo de mantequilla formaba una especie de corono sabré su cabeza.

" _ **Yo soy el rey de la glotonería y nadie impedirá que tenga mi festín!"**_ rugió el geariser

"Como te atreves a usar mi apetito para hacer sufrir a mis amigos!" dijo Nora muy enojada

"Todos, prepárense!" dijo Kurayami activando su secuencia de cambio

 **[Kamen rider Gear…]**

"Rider…Henshin" grito golpeando la llave dentro de su arma

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

"Kamen rider Gearm sanjou!" grito Kurayami como todos los jóvenes cazadores desplegaron sus armas para luchar

" _ **Los devorare a todos ustedes!"**_ rugió el geariser haciendo un movimiento a su cuchillo creando una barra

Los tres equipos saltaron evitando el ataque como Ren, Blake y Swallow dispararon rápidamente sus armas en contra del geariser

La criatura rodo evitando los ataques antes de girar al ver que Ruby había llegado hacia él y con Crescent Rose hace un corte pero su arma fue atrapada por el tenedor del geariser y con su mano libre sujeta a Ruby por el cuello

" _ **Que piel tan suave, tu carne debe ser tierna y deliciosa!"**_ dijo el geariser antes de ser golpeado en la cara liberando a la niña de la capucha roja

"Aleja tus manos de mi hermana!" grito Yang

El geariser se levantó con pronto bloqueo los ataques de Pyrrha, Mayonaka y Yaban. El geariser balanceo su cuchillo para empalar alguno de ellos pero es bloqueado por el escudo de Jaune…

" _ **Me están haciendo enojar!"**_ grito el geraiser lanzando un haz de energía golpean al grupo retrocediendo ante el impacto

"Haa!" grito Kurayami realizando una serie de golpes mientras el geariser retrocedía…

" _ **Tú también eres una molestia!"**_ dijo el geariser contratacando con una patada lanzando al rider unos pasos atrás

"Nora aplasta!" grito Nora apareciendo en lo alto golpeando en la cabeza del geariser con su martillo –"Esto es por todo lo que me hiciste!"

"Esta es mi oportunidad" dijo Kuraymi insertando su llave final

 **[Final!]**

"Destiny slash!" dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el geariser

 **[Destiny slash!]**

"Seiya!" grito Kurayami haciendo tres barras al geariser

" _ **Yo también te iba a comer!"**_ fueron las últimas palabras del geariser antes de estallar destruyendo el engranaje dentro de su cuerpo

Entre los arboles el extraño enmascarado miro la batalla antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer…

"Lo hicimos!" dijo Swallow vitoreando de alegría

"Lo mejor es que volvamos a Beacon antes que los grimms lleguen a este lugar" dijo Blake

Sin embargo el estómago de Nora gruñe haciendo que todos la miraron…

"Dime que no es otro geariser dentro de ella?" pregunto Jaune

"Nop, solo soy yo que realmente tiene hambre, se me antojan unos panqueques" dijo Nora alegremente –"Ren, puedes prepararme unos panqueques?"

"Por supuesto Nora" dijo Ren con una sonrisa,

"Pero esta vez comerás una cantidad moderada, no queremos que otra vez seas un gigante" dijo Yaban haciendo que todos escaparan una risa…

Sin duda otra crisis fue evitado pero no este no será el último que vendrá

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	42. Chapter 41

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Las fotografías más bellas son aquellas que te generan recuerdos. Incluso si aún no lo has vivido_

 **Capítulo 41: La foto perfecta I**

Las luces brillaban sobre la arena del anfiteatro como la clase de de hoy estaban andando.

La clase dirigido por la profesora Glynda Goodwitch es clases de combate donde los estudiantes prueban sus habilidades de combates contra ellos mismos porque además de enfrentarse contra la amenaza Grimm también están la situaciones en donde uno tiene que luchar contra bandidos como cazadores renegados.

Esa clase era la preferida de Yang y Nora ya que les gusta probar sus fuerzas y pelear, también era la clase favorita de Mayonaka debido a que le ayudara a probarse a sí misma como guerrera y encontrar potenciales oponentes dignos para luchar…

Lamentablemente sus expectativas se apagaron al ver algunos combatientes y eran meros chistes, había excepciones como la chica Pyrrha que era una gran peleadora que realmente demuestra porque gano su título como "la chica invencible"

Mayonaka no le interesaba como la gente le decían a la guerrera de Mistral, ella misma quiere probar sus fuerzas para saber qué tan fuerte era Pyrrha, sin duda uno de sus objetivos autoimpuestos que cumplir.

Otra contrincante que llamo su atención era la hija de su maestra. Esa chica Yang era fuerte pero carecía de técnica y fácilmente la pueda dominar en un combate, podía entender porque Raven la abandonara…

Yang carecía de habilidad y su actitud será la causa de una derrota futura pero guardara su opinión cuando el día que ella y Yang se enfrenten.

De vuelta en la arena, dos personas estaban a punto de pelear. Uno de ellos era Kurayami mientras su oponente era el líder del equipo CRDL, Cardin Winchester

'Winchester…uf…Espero que al menos este sea inteligente pero sabiendo de su familia, es casi pedir a un Schnee ser amable, técnicamente imposible' pensó Kurayami

A diferencia de los Schnee, la familia Winchester son siempre podridos hasta la medula, cada integrante tiene antecedentes de odio, maltrato y la esclavitud hacia los faunos. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha detenido a un Winchester, al principio ten{ia esperanza que la nueva generación mejorara…

Lamentablemente solo empeoro…

A ver si Cardin Winchester resultara ser igual a toda su familia…

"Je, me tomara solo unos minutos para aplastar a ese idiota. A ver qué escondes bajo esa máscara, quizás seas un sucio animal" se bufo Cardin con arrogancia haciendo algunos estudiantes faunos fruncir el ceño

Era oficial…este tipo era un idiota

"Acabare con esto en 99,9 segundos" murmuro Kurayami con sus armas desenfundadas

Tan pronto como el partido comenzó Cardin se apresuró para atacar primero y balanceo su mazo.

Kurayami camino sin preocupación antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de todos

Nadie realmente vio lo que pasó, todo lo que saben es que un segundo Kurayami se encontraba ahora delante de Cardin,

Giro levemente su cabezo para mirar a Cardin como en un parpadeo toda su armadura fue cortada en varias partes

Cardin se sorprendió al principio, pero ese choque rápidamente se convirtió en rabia mientras buscaba el giro con su maza.

Kurayami simplemente salto y cambio sus armas en pistolas disparando alrededor del suelo donde se encontraba Cardin haciendo que usara su brazo para cubriser

"Es tiempo de acabar con esto" murmuro Kurayami dando un paso veloz y gira su cuerpo derivando a Cardin lanzándolo fuera de la arena, así como ponerlo en un estado aturdido.

"Me equivoque en mis cálculos…fueron 95 segundos en derrotarlo" dijo Kurayami

Glynda tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Kurayami había ganado el partido por ring-out, ya que ella también estaba aturdida por la pantalla. '' Kurayami es el ganador de este spar. Joven, tienes claramente mucho potencial, y no puedo darte ningún consejo hasta ahora, ya que no vi ningún defecto en tu batalla, bueno, excepto uno, no te enojes en medio del partido como el Sr. Winchester, ya que puede conducir a algunas malas decisiones "

Kurayami asintió bajando de la arena y notando que alguien había estado sacando fotos de su encuentro

Después de un descanso los estudiantes se dirigieron a su siguiente clase que lo dirigía el profesor…digo, Doctor Oobleck

"Y es por eso por lo que creo que el grimm primero llegó a ser. Para esto Atlas no es muy diferente de los otros reinos. Las instalaciones gubernamentales de Atlas están bajo un consejo para que el líder conduzca al patrón del grupo más grande que son hoy" dijo el profesor tomando un sorbo rápido de su termo que contenía café.- "Alguna preguntas?"

'¿Qué es lo que le colocan al café? O mejor dicho, Si él reemplazo su sangre con café si es tan hiperactivo?' pensó Kurayami con una gota de sudor al ver al doctor Oobleck dirigir a su clase, hablaba demasiado rápido para que alguien pudiera entenderle.-'Por lo menos tome varios a puntos en lo que entendi'

Y no era broma, al lado suyo era una enorme pila de papeles que se adjuntaban cada vez más

"¿Cómo logras hacer eso?" susurro Swallow que se encontraba a su lado, sorprendido de las habilidades de escritura de su compañero de equipo

"Es algo de practica" dijo Kurayami

"No sé si el profesor dijo todo eso para que tuvieras esa pila de papeles" dijo Yaban

"No lo es…estoy haciendo 12 copias de los que dice, para cada uno de nosotros y para los equipos RWBY y JNPR en caso que no puedan seguirle el paso al doctor Oobleck" dijo Kurayami escribiendo otra hoja.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Swallow es voz medio

"Ya sabes que es difícil uno no poder entender con lo que dice el doctor Oobleck, por eso les estoy ayudando….y entre nosotros Yang, Ruby, Jaune , Nora y usted Swallow necesitan mi ayuda más que nadie" dijo Kurayami haciendo un gesto como Yang no anotaba nada por floja, Ruby intentando seguirle escribiendo, Nora tomando una siesta, Jaune estaba a punto de darle un ataque de estrés y Swallow apenas tenía un párrafo anotado en su libreta

"Buen punto, gracias" dijo Swallow volviendo a su cuaderno.

"Señor Kurayami, ¿tiene algo que decirle a la clase?" dijo Oobleck

"Eh?...no doctor" dijo Kurayami

Oobleck lo miro por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a la clase –"Y continuando…."

Luego de una jornada agotadora, Kurayami les entrego a su equipo y amigos sus apuntes a cada uno de ellos, Jaune estaba agradecido por su ayuda al igual que Ruby, Weiss no lo acepto porque quería hacerlo por su cuento pero dio igual las gracias, lo mismo ocurrió con Mayonaka que quería resolver eso por su cuenta.

Cuando Kurayami bajaba los escalones noto una figura familiar de cabello castaño y orejas de conejo…

"Velvet" murmuro Kurayami mirando con curiosidad que encima del asiento de la fauna conejo eran unas fotos, las cuales eran de los enfrentamientos de la clase de Goodwitch pero sobre todo la de la pelea de Kurayami tomadas con gran precisión capturando la esencia de la lucha –"Lindas fotos"

"h-Huh!" dijo Velvet dando un ligero sobresalto

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte solo quería ver esas fotos" dijo Kurayami disculpandose –"Puedo verlas?"

"P-Por supuesto" dijo Velvet tímidamente

Kurayami miro las fotos y quedo impresionado las tomas, realmente capto grandes angulos…

"Son muy increíbles, usted las tomaste?" pregunto Kurayami

"S-Si" respondio Velvet

"Me gustan. Realmente captaste bien la esencia que quiere reflejar en la foto, el juego de las luces y sombras en la imagen. Un buen trabajo" dijo Kurayami

"M-Muchas gracias" dijo Velvet ruborizada de vergüenza como tomo sus fotografías rápidamente y se levantó –"gracias por tu opinión" hablo como se marchaba rápidamente sin embargo ella tropezó cayendo al suelo como un pie estaba en su camine, un pie que le pertenecía a Cardin

"Fíjate por donde caminas animal" se burló Cardin como noto las fotos donde aparecían a Kurayami y las tomo –"Miren lo que veo, parece que el perdedor enmascarado tiene una acosadora" dijo como rompió las fotografías enfrente de ella haciendo enojar a Kurayami –"Ups, mis dedos se resbalaron, lo siento" fingio disculpas como abandono la clase junto con su equipo

"Velvet, estás bien?" dijo Kurayami ayudándola

"Estoy bien" dijo Velvet tomando la foto partida –"Me tengo que ir" se despidió saliendo del salón deprisa…

Kurayami fruncio el ceño enojado por lo que hizo Cardín mientras se fue al dormitorio de su equipo para descansar

En un banquillo se encontraba Velvet esperando a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban en otra clase, mientras esperaba estaba tratando de arreglar la fotografía que Cardin rompió sin embargo.

"Creo que con esto esta lista" dijo Velvet pegando con cuidado la foto hasta tenerla como nueva o casi, ella hizo una mueca ante el resultado –"No es lo mismo. *Suspiro* Era una de mis foto preferidas que capte y ahora esta arruinada" hablo con tristeza…

Velvet tenía dos cosas que amaba en su vida, una era a sus compañeros de equipo que además son sus grandes amigos y lo otro es la fotografía.

Desde pequeña amaba sacar fotos desde personas, faunos, animales e incluso de los grimms. Ella quería captar la belleza y el misterio que el mundo poseía y replicarla en la imagen que tomaba y guardarlas en su pequeño álbum.

Sin embargo como todo artista ella anhela en conseguir su obra maestra, tener la fotografía perfecta al cual sentirse orgullosa del gran trabajo que ella hizo…

Velvet la había conseguido cuando estaba viendo las peleas de los estudiantes de primer año en especial la del joven Kurayami.

Aun con el cambio de vestuario, ella lo pudo reconocer como el joven que la ayudo hace un tiempo atrás y que esperaba verlo de nuevo.

Al ver su pelea sintió una corazonada y rápidamente tomo varias fotos de sus movimientos elegantes captando entre ellas una al cuel podría haber sido su obre maestra…

Sin embargo, gracias a Cardin su adorada foto quedo arruinada y lo único que podía hacer ella sentarse en el banquillo y mirar con tristeza a su cámara…

Sin embargo el entorno se volvió de nuevo en blanco y negro como también las cosas se movían muy lentas casi como si estuvieran congeladas en el tiempo.

Caminando con normalidad es el extraño con abrigo de malla, quien miraba con atención a la chica fauno

" _ **Siento tristeza y frustración mi bella Lapin**_ (conejo en francés) _ **. Realmente los artistas como usted son tan emocionales, me encantan!"**_ dijo el extraño sacando de su abrigo un engranaje – _ **"Descuide señorita, lograras obtener la fotografía perfecta que tanto desea y con esto te ayudara a cumplirlo"**_

Lanzo el engranaje incrustándose en la cámara de Velvet y hundirse dentro de ella como emitía ligeramente ondas de energía antes que todo el lugar regresaba a la normalidad

los ojos de Vlevets se iluminaran por un momento como ella levanto la mirada como pensó que había sentido algo

"Qué fue eso?" se pregunto

"Hey Vel!"

Velvet miro al ver a su líder de equipo Coco Adel junto con Fox y Yatsuhashi

Velvet sonrió como fue hacia su equipo sin notar que su cámara y arma brillaban

Mirando por una estructura de la academia, el extraño miro con una sonrisa bajo su máscara

" _ **Que el juego comience…"**_ dijo el extraño desapareciendo en el acto dejando un mal presagio en lo ocurrira

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	43. Chapter 42

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Las fotografías más bellas son aquellas que te generan recuerdos. Incluso si aún no lo has vivido_

 **Capítulo 42: La foto perfecta II**

"Feliz aniversario, Kaori" dijo un joven hombre a su novia mientras ambos se encontraban en el parque celebrando su aniversario como pareja con una bella cita que terminaba en un paseo en el parque al atardecer

"Feliz aniversario, Gai" dijo la mujer que era una fauna, tenía orejas y cola de zorro color naranja, ella sonreía radiantemente a su novio

La pareja disfrutaba su tiempo como estaban a punto de besarse sin embargo sin que se dieran cuenta un lente de cámara se veía entre unos árboles…

*Click*

Un destello brillo del lente de la cámara como la pareja desaparece sin dejar rastro mientras que en los arboles una mano se ve sosteniendo la foto de la pareja

" _ **Una bella escena la que he capturado"**_ dijo una voz femenina distorsionada colocando la fotografía en un álbum – _ **"Ahora, cuál será mi siguiente musa?"**_

Al día siguiente…

Kurayami se dirigia a la cafetería o comer un aperitivo para la siguiente clase cuando de repente escucho un grito desde el pasillo.

Giro la cabeza antes de caminar hacia donde sospecho que era la fuente. Lo que encontró hizo que se pusiera un poco molesto.

Fue el Equipo CRDL, los matones residentes como ahora él los llama ya que últimamente estaban molestando a los demás estudiantes en especial a los estudiantes Faunos

Lo que ellos hacen era simplemente el acoso, sino el racismo y el fanatismo.

'Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian' pensó Kurayami notando que ellos estaban molestando de nuevo a Velvet, acorralándola contra la pared y tirando de sus oídos –"Oigan ustedes cuatros, deténganse de una vez!" grito enfrentándose a los matones

Cardin miro al darse cuenta del Grimm humano –"Que quieres, idiota"

"Dejen de molestar a esa chica" dijo Kurayami

"Y que harás si no nos detenemos?" pregunto Cardin con una sonrisa confiada al igual que su equipo

Sin embargo sus sonrisas se desvanecieron como Kurayami los miraba dándoles un mensaje silencioso como un aura peligroso flotaba a su alrededor- El rostro de Russel cambio a una de terror como sus piernas temblaban, lo mismo que Dove y Sky. Cardin parecía resistirse más que su equipo pero también sentía el aire a su alrededor enfriarse ante la mirada de Kurayami

"Tch, mejor vayámonos" dijo Cardin retirándose mientras su equipo los siguió

Una vez que se fueron, Kurayami se dirigio a Velvet-"Hey Velvet, te encuentras bien?" pregunto

"Estoy bien" dijo Velvet mientras masajeaba su oreja derecha.

"¿Por qué dejas que te hagan eso?" pregunto Kurayami

Velvet hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la cabeza, sus ojos parecían soldados al suelo como si no pudiera mirarlo-"Al final se cansarán de mí" respondio ella

"No, no lo harán." Dijo Kurayami- "Los matones a menudo no sueltan a la gente a la que atormentan, si es que consideran a la pobre alma como su" favorito "."

"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Si hago algo, les daré más razones para no agradar a los Faunos" dijo Velvet

"¿Quieres que ellos te agraden? Dijo Kurayami

"N-No ... realmente no." Dijo Velvet tartamudeando

"Entonces, ¿por qué deberías perder el tiempo con ellos?, siempre habrá gente que vaya a mirar mal a los Fauno, y no sé si eso cambiará o no, pero sí sé esto, dejarlos correr por todas partes no va a mejorar las cosas, ya sea que les digas o las empujes" dijo Kurayami

"¡Eso es lo que hace el Colmillo Blanco!" Contestó Velvet

"¿Eres como el Colmillo Blanco entonces?" pregunto Kurayami

Velvet frenéticamente negó con la cabeza.

"Antes mis ojos no te veo como un Fauno, sino como una joven con un futuro brillante delante de ti y de tus amigos que te apoyan, nunca lo dudes, porque cuando las fichas están abajo, tu equipo y yo siempre estaremos aquí" dijo Kurayami

Los ojos de Velvet se ensancharon -"¿Tú... realmente me ves como un amigo?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Kurayami como si fuera tan obvio-"Recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que nos encontramos…"Si no te gusta lo que te sucede, cámbialo, tú no eres un árbol. No te amargues con tu propio fracaso ni se lo cargues a otro. Acéptate ahora o seguirás justificándote como la persona que eres. Recuerda que cualquier momento es bueno para comenzar y que ninguno es tan terrible para claudicar… Sé que puedes superarlo, confió completamente en usted… Además, no dudes nunca o te cortes a ti mismo, porque hay gente aquí que te ama. Nunca pierdas eso, porque estar solo es más doloroso que herirse"

Los ojos de Velvet ahora miraban a Kurayami con lágrimas brotando y sus labios apretados fuertemente, pero podría decir que no era por tristeza. Entonces Kurayami sintió los cálidos brazos de Velvet enrollándose alrededor de su cuello,

"Vel" se escuchó una voz

Kurayami miro resultando ser Coco, Fox y Yatsu. No era difícil reconocerlos al verlos de nuevo

"Kurayami ¿verdad?" dijo Coco

"¿Uh, sí?" dijo Kurayami

"Gracias... por... todo, salvo por Velvet" dijo Coco

"No fue nada." Dijo Kurayami –"Bien disculpen por esto pero tengo que ir a mi clase, cuídense sobretodo usted Velvet" se despidió mientras se iba a su clase

Mientras Velvet saludaba a su amigo, Coco la sujetó suavemente el hombro. -"Lo escuchamos todo." Dijo ella

Velvet miró por encima del hombro a su líder y equipo mientras ella se volvía lentamente hacia ellos.

"Como Kurayami dijo Velvet, no estás solo. Así que por favor ... por favor no lo retengas." Dijo Coco con pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras Fox y Yatsu miraban sombríamente mientras se acercaban para ayudarlas a confortarlas.

Velvet se limpió sus propias lágrimas con su manga al ver a los tres; sus amigis, una sonrisa cálida creció lentamente en sus labios mientras ella y Coco se abrazaban

Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta que los ojos de Velvet brillaron ligeramente

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Vale, con el término de la clase el equipo SMKY decidió hacer un paseo por la ciudad y tener un merecido descanso…

"Bien que es lo que quieren hacer primero?" pregunto Kurayami

"Podríamos ir a un arcade" sugirió Yaban

"Suena bien" dijo Swallow con una sonrisa –"Y qué opinas Mayonaka? Donde quieres que vayamos?"

"Porque no mejor cierras la boca" dijo Mayonaka dando una helada mirada haciendo al Swallow retroceder

"Hey, puedes parar con esa actitud de perra que tienes?" pregunto Yaban frunciendo el ceño

Mayonaka miro a su compañero de equipo antes mirar hacia otro lado-"No me interesa divertirme, solo vine a buscar algunas piezas de repuesto para mi arma y algo de polvo, eso es todo" miro a su líder de equipo –"De dónde vengo nunca hay momento para divertirse, sólo entrenar y estar preparado. Nunca se sabe cuándo o dónde el enemigo pueda atacar"

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhh!

"Eso no es buena señal" comento Swallow como el grupo escucho varios gritos y ver a algunas personas a huir de algo

Kurayami de inmediato fue hacia el origen de los gritos mientras su equipo iba detrás de él…

"Por favor, no me lastimes" grito un joven retrocediendo del miedo

Delante de él era una criatura con un cuerpo de cámara color marrón con adornos dorados, encima eran un par de orejas de conejos con un moño dorado en el lado izquierdo, en el lente tenía unas pestañas y unas calcomanías color rosa pareciendo rubores. Lleva hombreras doradas conde en el lado izquierdo era donde está el flash incorporado mientras en el lado derecho era una larga púas, tanto sus brazos y piernas eran cubiertos por un pelaje marrón pareciendo patas de conejos además de tener una cola de conejo detrás de ella.

" _ **No te voy a lastimar, solo quiero tomarte una foto. Ahora di…queso!"**_ dijo la criatura con una voz femenina distorsionada, apretando un botón al lado derecho de su cabeza emitiendo una flash de luz

Kurayami y su equipo llegaron al momento exacto al ver al joven siendo atrapado en un haz de luz y cuando se apagó, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros

" _ **Oh maravilloso, se puede ver el miedo en sus ojos"**_ dijo la criatura cámara mirando la foto donde el joven estaba ahora capturado dentro de la fotografía –" _ **Creo que llamare esa obra…Miedo"**_

"Es un Geariser?" dijo Swallow

" _ **Umm?"**_ La cámara geariser dio la vuelta mirando al equipo SMKY y su "ojo" se fijó directamente en Kurayami –" _ **Aah!"**_ ella grito de emoción sorprendiendo un poco al grupo ante tal reacción inesperada, ella apunto su mano temblorosa en Kurayami – _ **"Ese aspecto, tiene un aire que fuerza…Esa armadura y abrigo negro muestra elegancia y esa hermosa máscara da un toque de misterio preguntándose como se ve realmente su rostro…Encontré mi musa!"**_ hablo escapando un chillido de alegría

"Alguien más noto que ese geariser, es algo rara?" pregunto Yaban

"No me interesa si tiene unos tornillos sueltos, la eliminare" dijo Mayonaka desplegando su katana

"Espera" dijo Kurayami pero ella habia desapareciendo en un parpadeo

"En serio, como ella es capaz de hacer eso? Acaso es alguna especie de ninja?" pregunto Swallow en nadie en particular…

" _ **Uh?"**_ dijo la cámara geariser confundida ante la desaparición de la chica de azul medianoche, Mayonaka aparece enfrente de ella con intenciones de acabarla

'Te tengo' pensó Mayonaka usando sus fuerzas en ese ataque para su sorpresa su katana es detenida por el pie del geariser –"Qué?"

" _ **No es muy agradable atacar a la gente"**_ dijo la cámara geariser girando su cuerpo lanzando una patada

Mayonaka reacciona retrocediendo mientras cambia su katana en su modo de fusil y disparo. El geariser salta y realiza una patada en dirección al rostro de Mayonaka, pero desapareció frente a ella. Se dio la vuelta y la espadachín medianoche le da una patada en su lente (o cabeza, ya me confundí).

Mayonaka no perdió tiempo y desapareció de nuevo.

" _ **Mou, no es justo!"**_ se quejó el geariser levantándose mirando su entorno –" _ **Veamos…Donde estará?…"**_

Mayonaka estaba usando los arbustos del parque como escondite como su arma volvió a su forma de katana,

" _ **Mmm…odio las escondidas pero… "**_ dijo el geariser como Mayonaka estaba detrás de ella sin embargo se dio cuenta y giro – _ **"Te encontré, sonríe!"**_ hablo apretando el botón de su cabeza

'Mierda' pensó Mayonaka como ella es consumida por el flash de luz y desaparecer

"Mayonaka!" grito Kurayami como ahora una foto caía al suelo

La cámara geariser toma la foto y la analiza – _ **"No es una buena foto pero me gusta el contraste que tiene"**_ dijo ella guardando la foto en su álbum para luego miro a los tres chicos en especial de Kurayami – _ **"Espero que mi musa esté preparado porque ahora es su turno de ser fotografiado"**_

"Yaban, Swallow quédense detrás mío y denme fuego de cobertura" dijo Kurayami sacando su llave haciendo al geariser mirar con confusión –"Tu destino esta sellado"

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

"Rider…Henshin" grito Kurayami activando la secuencia de cambio

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

"Kamen rider Gear sanjou!" grito Kurayami en su forma de rider

 _ **Es increíble!"**_ chillo cámara Geariser de alegría – _ **"Esa pose heroica y esa armadura! Serás mi gran obra maestra!"**_

"A mi señal, amigos" dijo Kurayami como su arma estaba en forma de pistolas mientras Yaban y Swallow colocaban sus armas en sus formas de largo alcance –"Ahora!"

Los tres inmediatamente dispararon sus ataques directo al geariser. Ella esquiva algunos ataques y corre a través del fuego.

"Sepárense!" ordeno Kurayami como Yaban y Swallow saltaron a tiempo como la geariser unas patadas rápidamente al rider.

Kurayami se mantiene a la defensiva como sus armas cambiaron a unos guateletes que liberaron una descarga eléctrica

La descarga golpea al geariser y forzándola detrás. Como ella está aturdida, Swallow y Yaban disparan, golpeándola mientras la lleva a través del aire y en uno de los juegos del parque

" _ **Realmente odio que me golpeen!"**_ dijo cámara geariser poniéndose de pie y su lente empezó a brillar – _ **"Lens Beam!"**_ grito disparando un haz de energía

"Wow" dijo Swallow evitando el ataque rodando –"Eso estuvo cerca!"

" **Lens Beam!"** disparo de nuevo el geariser pero su objetivo fue ahora Yaban

Yaban esquivo el ataque donde golpeo en su lugar un árbol convirtiéndolo en cenizas…

"Hay que tener cuidado de no ser golpeado por ese ataque" dijo él

"Yaban, Swallow vuelvan aquí" dijo Kurayami como su equipo le hizo caso –"Muy bien, ustedes dos preparen su mejor ataque con cualquier tipo de polvo que sean expertos en usar y a la cuenta de tres disparen con todo…1"

Yaban carga su pistolas con polvo de rayo mientras Swallow tomo una flecha cubierta con polvo de fuego aunque él estaba nervioso desde el fondo de su ser…

"2…" dijo Kurayami fusionando sus dos armas formando un fusil francotirador y apunto al geariser…

" _ **Quieren jugar rudo, dos pueden hacerlo. Lens Beams!"**_ grito cámara geariser disparando una vez más

"3!" grito Kurayami como los tres dispararon sus respectivos ataques sincronizadamente chocando con el haz de energía del geariser

Sin embargo el ataque del geariser se incrementó superando el ataque del equipo S(M)KY pero no lo suficiente para dar en el blanco y golpear el suelo en su lugar.

Aunque el ataque logro que los tres muchachos rodaran al suelo por el impacto…

" _ **Si si si! Lo hice!"**_ grito la cámara geariser de alegría por su victoria – _ **"Ahora, a tomar mi foto perfecta!"**_

Kurayami se puso de rodillas como se levantaba lentamente seguido por su equipo al momento que la geariser coloca su mano va hacia el botón como el lente estaba listo para captar la fotografía – _ **"Di queso!"**_

Sin embargo Yaban empuja a Kurayami en el momento que la geariser presiona el botón enviando el flash que captura a él y a Swallow

Kurayami mira con sorpresa que su amigo hiciera esto y giro su cabeza para ver a su oponente

" _ **Mou, ese idiota arruino mi foto"**_ dijo cámara geariser sosteniendo la foto donde estaban capturado Yaban y Swallow – _ **"Bien, lo intentare una vez más"**_ se preparó para sacar una nueva fotografía pero se detuvo confundiendo al rider – _ **"No, ya se está haciendo demasiado tarde y la iluminación no me favorece, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión"**_

Dio un giro de 180° pero ladeo un poco mirando a Kurayami

" _ **Cuídate mi héroe y ponte hermoso para la próxima"**_ dijo cámara geraiser dando saltos largos

Kurayami iba a seguirla pero ya no podía verla –"Maldición!" grito golpeando el suelo de frustración al no poder salvar a su equipo

Desactivo su transformación como se dirigió de vuelta a la academia para informarle a Ozpin e idear un plan para detener al geariser y salvar a su equipo pero algo le molestaba y era la voz del Geariser…

Sonaba muy familiar pero de inmediato negó con su cabeza

"No, no creo que ella sería capaz de hacer tal cosa" se dijo a sí mismo retomando su camino a Beacon como el sol empezaba a ocultarse

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	44. Chapter 43

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Las fotografías más bellas son aquellas que te generan recuerdos. Incluso si aún no lo has vivido_

 **Capítulo 43: La foto perfecta III**

"Maldita sea" maldijo Kurayami dentro de su dormitorio, al explicarle la situación al profesor Ozpin de lo que ocurrió durante la aparición de la cámara geariser, el Grimm humano se quedó en su dormitorio maldiciendo que todo esto…

Se maldijo por no idear un mejor plan para que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo fuera atrapado en esas fotografías

Se maldijo por no atrapar al geariser, ahora posiblemente muchas personas han sido atrapadas en fotografías por culpa suya

"Maldita sea, esos engranajes son un dolor de cabezas" dijo Kurayami, un momento pensó que Chrono (Kamen rider Gear) tenía la culpa por permitir que esos engranajes llegaran a su mundo pero no podía culparlo ya que no era su culpa, sino de ese tal Leviathan que posiblemente hizo una especie de acuerdo con su hermana gemela y ahora ella tiene un instrumento poderosa para sus intenciones…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho la puerta ser golpeada y fue a abrirla para darse cuenta que eran el equipo RWBY y JNPR…

"Adivinare que Ozpin les contó lo sucedido, no?" pregunto Kurayami

"Si y venimos a ayudarte a encontrar a ese geariser" dijo Ruby

"No" dijo Kurayami firmemente –"No voy a dejar que alguno de ustedes sea la siguiente víctima, es mi deber detener a ese geariser por mi cuenta"

"Pero como la encontraras? Posiblemente esté en alguna parte de todo Vale y tomaría mucho tiempo una sola persona recorrer toda la ciudad" dijo Jaune

"Jaune tiene un punto, lo mejor es tener un grupo para reducir el tiempo de búsqueda" dijo Blake

Kurayami apretó su puño al ver que Jaune y Blake tenían razón, le tomaría mucho encontrar al geariser y ese tiempo perdido al estar en el lugar equivocado significa que el geariser tiene a otra víctima atrapada en una foto…

"Bien, me ayudaran en buscar al geariser" dijo Kurayami suspirando un poco –"Pero iran como equipo que individualmente y ni se les ocurrar pelear contra el geariser. Si alguno de ustedes la encuentra me lo hacen saber, entendido?" preguto al grupo quienes asintieron –"Entonces, andando"

Cuando el grupo empezó a dirigirse a un Bullhead para llevarlos a Vale, Kurayami se detuvo cuando noto a Coco y a Velvet cerca de su puerta…

"Coco, Velvet…que hacen aquí?" pregunto Kurayami

"Bueno, vine porque Vel quería decirte algo" dijo Coco dando un ligero empujón a su mejor amiga.

La chica fauno estaba un poco nerviosa –"Q-Quería disculparme"

"Disculparte? Pero de qué?" dijo Kurayami confundido

"Quería disculparme por no poder ayudarte con esa criatura cuando capturo a tus amigos" dijo Velvet

Eso tomo por sorpresa al rider –"Tú estabas allí?" dijo

"S-Si, y eso no es todo…También vi a esa criatura atrapar a otras personas y casi me atrapa a mi" dijo Velvet

 _Flash back_

 _Velvet se encontraba caminando para encontrarse con Coco en la tienda de ropa._

 _Sin embargo algo capto su atención como algo apareció frente a ella de repente_

 _Era una criatura humanoide parecida a una cámara …_

" _Qué es esto?" pregunto Velvet_

" _ **Aah, ese aspecto angelical y rasgos finos que capturan su belleza como una fauno. Encontre mi siguiente obra"**_ _dijo Cámara geariser_

" _Atrás" dijo Velvet como quería huir pero una parte de ella pedía que tenía que luchar…_

" _ **Quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil, conejita. Pues hagamoslo"**_ _dijo Cámara geariser saltando al ataque_

 _Velvet cargó apuntando una patada contra geariser que bloquea su ataque. Ella intentó más patadas y geariser bloqueó casi todos ellos. Los dos últimos aterrizaron en su cuerpo. Ella la atacó con el hombro seguido con una patada en su estómago haciendo que Velvet caiga al suelo sosteniéndose del dolor_

" _ **Sonrie"**_ _dijo cámara geariser estaba a punto de golpearla_

 _Velvet cerró los ojos para recibir ese golpe sin embargo nada sucedió, ella levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que la criatura se había ido…_

 _Velvet estaba confundida, acaso solo fue su imaginación_

 _Fin del flashback_

"Por qué no le dijiste al profesor Ozpin acerca de esto?" pregunto Kurayami

"Estaba tratando de comprender lo que había visto, además nadie me creería que vi una criatura con aspecto de cámara" dijo Velvet –"P-Por eso que quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo, si es que no me estas odiando por mi cobardía en el parque"

"No te odio Velvet, tenías miedo y eso es justificable" dijo Kurayami –"Te agradezco por querer ayudarme, realmente eres una gran amiga"

"G-Gracias" dijo Velvet con un rubor en sus mejillas

Coco sonríe antes de hablar ahora –"También los acompañare, no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga sola en esto y en especial que ella este cerca del chico que le gusta"

"COCO ADEL!" grito Velvet sonrojada

"Solo bromeo, Vel, relájate" se ríe Coco

Kurayami no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de su máscara, sin embargo una parte de él tenia un mal presentimiento y tenía que ver con Velvet pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la expresión de Coco, ella sabía algo…pero que era?

En la ciudad de Vale el grupo se dividió, el equipo RWBY ira al este mientras el equipo JNPR iba al oeste. Kurayami, Coco y Velvet fueron al centro de la ciudad

Los minutos pasaban y no había señal del geariser…

Decidieron tonar un descanso, Velvet fue a buscar algunas bocadillos en una tienda que había visto hace rato atrás.

"Hombre, esto es más difícil que encontrar un bolso de diseñador en una tienda" dijo Coco sentándose en el banquillo…

"Coco" dijo Kurayami tomando su atención –"Tu sabes algo, verdad?"

"Eh? De qué cosa hablas?" pregunto Coco confundida

"Cuando Velvet me conto esa historia tenías una mirada distante" dijo Kurayami como Coco hizo lo posible para mirar hacia el otro lado –"Por favor dime lo que sucede. Si tiene que ver con Velvet me asegurare de ayudarla, confía en mi"

Coco miro al suelo como saco su pergamino –"Lo que le sucedió a Velvet ese día…*suspiro* mejor míralo tú mismo" dijo ella

Kurayami tomo el pergamino y presiono un video y se sorprendió de lo que vio…

"Imposible" dijo él como apretó su puño –'Entonces significa que el geariser es…no, debe haber algo más…' pensó antes de mirar a Coco –"Coco, has notado algo inusual en Velvet?"

"No, bueno excepto que ayer actuó un poco distante y sobreprotectora con su cámara, ella realmente ama la fotografía pero eso fue un nuevo nivel. De hecho cuando tenía curiosidad de ver sus fotos, ella me miro con una expresión de enojo y me grito que no las tocara" dijo Coco mirando al suelo –"Ella nunca ha actuado agresivamente antes, incluso pensé que fue solo mi imaginación cuando ella actuaba con normalidad. Tengo el presentimiento que algo le sucede y quiero ayudarla pero no sé cómo"

"Yo me encargare de ayudarla, si mi corazonada esta en lo correcto, entonces podremos resolver este misterio y mi corazonada nunca se equivoca" dijo Kurayami mirando a Coco –"Me asegurare de que nada le pase a Velvet, es una promesa"

Coco asintió antes sus palabras y le sonrió."Gracias"

En ese momento Velvet llega con algunos bocadillo, después de comer volvieron a retomar su búsqueda.

Durante la búsqueda Kurayami noto a Velvet sintiéndose nerviosa cuando recibió algunas miradas negativa de algunas personas racistas pero eso no la impedía para ayudar a algunas personas en el camino como cuando ayudo a un turista de Mistral a buscar la librería y cuando ayudo a una niña a rescatar a su globo que estaba atrapado en unas ramas de un árbol

Cuando los tres llegaron a una plaza ya era la hora de descubrir la verdad

"Velvet" dijo Kurayami haciendo que Coco se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar

"Si?" dijo Velvet

"Durante todo este tiempo desde estuve viendo tu forma de ser y me di cuenta de tu verdadero ser" dijo Kurayami –"Eres una chica amable, considerada y que ama tomar fotografías pero eres muy tímida que ocultas tus emociones en especial aquellas en frente de las personas que miran mal a los faunos como Cardin por ejemplo. Aquellas emociones que tomaron vida y controlan tus acciones"

"De que estas hablando?" dijo Velvet confundida

"Velvet…usted es la cámara geariser" dijo Kurayami

"No sé de lo que hablas, como puedo ser esa criatura si yo misma la vi en persona?" dijo Velvet

"Vel" dijo Coco haciendo que su mejor amiga la mirara –"Mira esto" le paso su pergamino

Velvet miro la grabación marcada con el día cuando ella se encontró con el geariser y lo presiono, pudo ver a ella peleando contra…nadie

"Que significa esto?" dijo Velvet sorprendida

"Tu personalidad y la del geariser están luchando por controlarte. Es por el engranaje" dijo Kurayami –"El engranaje debió entrar en tu interior o en algún objeto personal que tomo forma de tus emociones suprimidas que crearon el geariser cuya personalidad controlo tu cuerpo y capturaste a las personas dentro de tus fotografías. La razón que por la que siempre estabas cerca cuando el geariser aparecía es porque comparten un mismo cuerpo"

"Todo este tiempo fui yo? No puedo creerlo" dijo Velvet antes de agarrarse la cabeza del dolor

"Vel!" grito Coco pero Kurayami la detuvo

El engranaje salió del bolsillo de Velvet donde guarda su cámara y volvió a entrar

 _ **{CÁMARA, GEAR ON}**_

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por estática negra convirtiéndose en la cámara geariser sin embargo aún no terminaba como sufría otra transformación. Las piezas de cámara de su cuerpo volaron como ahora tenía una forma más femenina, con un traje negro con armadura marrón y adornos dorados, sus piernas eran plegados como un fuelle de una cámara, su hombro izquierdo tenía el soporte del flash mientras el derecho una largas púas, su brazo izquierdo se transformó en una garra con el lente de la cámara incrustada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con el ojo derecho dorado mientras el izquierdo eran varios lentes, encima de ella era su cabello y orejas de conejos que no sufrieron ningún cambio…

" _ **Rwaaahhhh!"**_ grito cámara geariser liberando su poder

"Velvet" dijo Coco derramando una lagrima al ver a su amiga convirtiéndose en un monstruo

"Coco, no te preocupes me asegurare de salvarla" dijo Kurayami sacando una llave y se dio cuenta que no habían testigos en la zona

"De acuerdo" dijo Coco un poco confundida

"Cámara geariser, tu destino esta sellado" dijo Kurayami insertando la llave

 **[Dangerous Grimm]**

"Dangerous…grimm?" murmuro Coco

"Coco" dijo Kurayami captando su atención –"Lo que veras ahora por favor mantenlo en secreto" miro al geariser como ahora solo tenía una cosa más que decir –"Henshin!" grito golpeando la llave

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis! Dangerous Grimm!**_

" _ **U-Un G-Grimm!"**_ dijo cámara geariser sorprendida

"Espera! eres el demonio Grimm que apareció en las noticas hace un tiempo" grito Coco ante ver al asesino serial enfrente de ella

"Te equivocas, yo no soy el demonio Grimm" dijo Kurayami en un aire de seguridad –"Con el poder de la oscuridad, mi nombre es Kamen rider Grimm, protector de la paz y mi misión es salvar a las personas inocentes de las amenazas del mal!"

Dio una mirada a Coco quien lo miraba sorprendido

"Estoy seguro que aún no me creas pero confía en mi" dijo Kurayami mirando al geariser –"Salvare a Velvet aun si eso me cuesta la vida!"

"Kurayami…" dijo Coco, aun con ese sentimiento de miedo al ver esa forma, ella sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras –"Por favor salva a mi amiga!"

Kurayami asintió desplegando sus armas. La cámara geariser las miro como extendió ambas manos creando un duplicado de luz del arma del rider

" _ **Copiar e imitar"**_ dijo el geariser tomando una postura idéntica a la de Kurayami y salta en un borrón de velocidad

El rider se sorprendió unos segundos antes de reaccionar y bloquear las huelgas. La geariser cambia las formas de sus armas en forma de pistola y salta disparando al suelo alrededor de Kurayami creando una cortina de polvo

La geariser salta haciendo un corte que parte la mitad de la cortina de polvo pero no golpea a Kurayami ya que el salto fuera de allí en el momento exacto…

"Esos movimientos, son iguales a los míos" dijo Kurayami

"Es la semblanza de Velvet, ella puede imitar los estilos de pelea de su oponente al verlos" dijo Coco

El geairser cambia sus armas como es reemplazado por una minigun y empieza a disparar contra el rider.

Kurayami esquiva los disparos como saco una nueva llave…

"Es momento de salvar a Velvet" dijo insertando la llave

 **[Geist]**

"Grimm…change!" grito él activando la secuencia de cambio

 **[** **Controlando lo inorgánico y dándoles vida!** **Es el espíritu de las sombras, que te va a poseer!]**

Una neblina de oscuridad cubrió el cuerpo del rider dándole una nueva armadura. A diferencia de las demás este era menos abultada como todo su cuerpo era completamente negro excepto algunas placas de hueso en sus brazos y piernas, una serie de pues en cada hombro y en la espalda más unas costillas salientes en el lado izquierdo del pecho, en su cintura era una tela negra desgarrada atada en ella. Su rostro era fantasmal como una máscara con solo un ojo rojo anaranjado. Por ultimo emitiendo alrededor de todo su cuerpo era una especie de humo negro espectral…

"Kamen rider Grimm…forma Geist" dijo Kurayami insertando otra llave

 **[Posesión]**

Las piernas del rider se difuminaron como floto en el aire y se dirigio hacia el geariser quien seguía disparándole pero las balas traspasaban su cuerpo intangible. El rider entra dentro de su cuerpo como fue rodeado por un aura negra,,,

Dentro del cuerpo de Velvet, Kurayami flotaba en un mar de oscuridad (con toques de marrón y oro), busco hasta encontrar a Velvet atada mientras el engranaje flotaba encima de ella…

Un ojo se abre en el engranaje como mira fijamente del rider

" _ **No dejare que arruines los planes de mi maestro!"**_ dijo el engranaje lanzando cadenas directo hacia el rider

Kurayami piensa en su arma que aparece a su lado y la transforma en una larga guadaña que la usa cortando las cadenas destruyéndolas en pedazos…

"Tu hora a llegado" dijo Kurayami insertando la llave final

 **[Final]**

"Destructor Espectral!" dijo Kurayami golpeando su arma

 **[Destructor Espectral]**

La hoja de la guadaña brillo una luz anaranjada como el rider vuela directo hacia el engranaje quien libera más cadenas pero eran cortadas fácilmente hasta que Kurayami estaba cerca del engranaje y lo corto por la mitad…

"Espíritu del mal, desaparece" dijo Kurayami como el engranaje es destruido en varios pedazos y toda la oscuridad desapareció reemplazando por una brillante luz

En el mundo real, el cuerpo del geariser se desmorono en cenizas como el cuerpo de Velvet cae pero antes que lograra tocar al suelo fue sujetado por las manos del rider…

"Ella se encuentra bien?" pregunto Coco acercándose a ellos

"Ella está algo débil pero con una simple siesta estará como nueva" dijo Kurayami desactivando su armadura

 **[Good fight]**

Coco escapo una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio al saber que su mejor amiga estaba a salvo pero luego su atención se dirigió a Kurayami – "Quien diría que podías transformarte en un grimm eso sería un gran chisme en la academia pero mantendré mi acuerdo y guardare el secreto"

"Gracias Coco" dijo Kurayami como recibió un mensaje –"Es un mensaje del equipo RWBY, ellos y el equipo JNPR preguntan si encontramos al geariser, les escribiré que la situación fue tratado…Espera y que paso con mi equipo y la gente que ha sido capturada por el geariser?"

Su respuesta le llego cuando el pergamino de Coco sonó con un mensaje de Fox

"Parece que todos ellos están en el dormitorio de mi equipo porque Fox me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que de la nada tu equipo, los odiosos de CRDL y los demás aparecieron enfrente de él y de Yatsu cuando estaban limpiando el dormitorio" informo Coco

"Que alivio" dijo Kurayami suspirando del alivio–"Es mejor que le avise a Ozpin acerca de esto para que los civiles inocentes regresen a sus hogares"

"Qué día, yo solo quiero descansar" dijo Coco cansada de todo el asunto –"Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarte a Velvet en tus brazos"

Kurayami asintió y tomo a Velvet al estilo nupcial pero pronto un "click" se escuchó mostrando que Coco tomo una foto

"Material para burlas futuras, quiero ver el rostro de Vel cuando vea esto" fue lo único que respondió ella

Kurayami parpadeo antes de suspirar para luego seguir su camino junto a Coco de regreso a Beacon sin darse cuenta que cierta conejita fauno estaba sonriendo mientras se sentía cómoda en los brazos del Grimm humano…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	45. Chapter 44

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **PS 1: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI NACIONALIDAD CHILENA POR CELEBRAR LAS FIESTAS PATRIAS, ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE ESTE CAPITULO**

 **PS 2: PARA TODOS LOS CHILENOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO PÓR CASUALIDAD, LES DESEO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No hay nada mejor en la vida que saber que el lugar en donde vivimos es el mejor, no hay mayor fortuna alguna que ser parte de un lugar donde las ganas de crecer superan a las ganas de retroceder. Nuestra grandeza esta en nuestra gente y lo unidos que somos como nación, felices fiestas patrias y que viva en nuestros corazones_

 **Capítulo 44: Celebración desastrosa I**

Era un sábado en la tarde en un día cálido en Forever Fall, un bosque único y alucinante al norte de las afueras de la ciudad de Vale. La majestad natural del bosque con sus hermosas hojas rojas constantemente cayendo lo convirtió en el lugar perfecto para una reunión de personas para un pequeño festival a pesar de los peligros actuales, a pesar de su belleza para siempre Fall estaba lleno de los monstruos que atormentaban y amenazaron a la humanidad a ningún fin, las criaturas de Grimm. Afortunadamente, el festival se estableció en una zona del bosque en lo alto de un gran acantilado a sólo una hora en coche de la ciudad.

Dicho festival fue el Festival de la independencia de Vale, una fiesta que celebra el proceso independentista y la formación de Vale como Reino..

Era una escena colorida para decir lo menos como hombres, mujeres y niños tanto Humanos como Faunus disfrutaban de la comida y bebidas únicas y juegos en varios puestos para ganar un premio mientras los niños perseguido unos a otros alrededor de reír

Caminando con tranquilidad se encontraban los equipos RWBY, JNPR y SMKY disfrutando (bueno, todos menos Mayonaka que no estaba muy interesada en el festival) de la celebración.

"Cielos, esto es muy emocionante. Este es nuestro primer festival como equipo, esto será el mejor día de todos!" grito Ruby de la emoción

"No se te olvide que también será la primera vez que celebremos como amigos, los doce de nosotros disfrutando del festival" dijo Kurayami

"En efecto" estuvo de acuerdo Yang colocándose sus gafas de sol "Sera divertido los juegos, soy un mago en la galería de tiros"

"Tengo buena puntería en los juegos de los anillos, además de un poco de suerte" dijo Swallow

"Probablemente habrá algunos buenos libros y actuaciones interesantes" dijo Blake

"También toda la última moda" dijo Wiess sacando una tarjeta de crédito Scheen

"Y LAS ARMAS MÁS NUEVAS" grito Ruby un poquito-. "Puedo actualizar crescent rose con los últimos modos.

"WOW WOW WOW chicos creo que te estás perdiendo la parte más importante del festival" dijo Jaune

"¿Qué?" Dijeron todos

Jaune los miró y dijo- "El ... ¡ALIMENTO!"

"¡LA COMIDA!" Gritaron Nora, Ruby y Yang ya que lo mejor del festival es que la comida siempre es la mejor

"Tch, no me interesan de estas cosas que son pérdida de mi valioso tiempo" dijo Mayonaka sin interés

"Vamos Mayonaka, no arruines nuestro ánimo con tus quejas" dijo Yaban– "Además podías haberte quedado en Beacon si no tenías ganas de venir"

"Es verdad, de hecho…Por qué decidiste acompañarnos Mayonaka?" pregunto Kurayami

"Solo vine para ver y tal vez participar en el torneo de artes marciales mixtas. Escuche que varios artistas pasaron todo el año entrenando para esto, por el honor y el desafío. Quiero encontrar algún desafío que pruebe mis habilidades, es lo único que me llama el interés" explico Mayonaka

"Suena divertido, quizás también debería entrar en ese torneo si es que no te molesta Mayo" dijo Yang

"Hmp" respondió Mayonaka ante el apodo de la camorrista rubia pero ella estaba sonriendo con ansias de pelear contra la hija de su maestra

"Vamos a ver, eso es steak - probablemente de Mistral, cerdo al vapor, espera, eso es tocino y oohhh las especias en que uno son sin duda la especialidad de Vale. Y ese es el olor del famoso pan de Vacuo que huelo?" dijo Nora disfrutando de los muchos olores mientras los demás parecían divertirse por la reacción de Nora por la comida

"Nora, acabamos de comer" dijo Ren- "Al menos esperemos una hora antes de otra comida, ¿vale?"

"Entonces podemos jugar, parece que los juegos están por allí" dijo Kurayami señalando una sección de tiendas más grandes donde había globos coloridos flotando en la brisa.

"¡Bueno, ya oyeron a nuestro líder! ¡Vamos a ver cómo es!" dijo Yaban como todos asintieron menor Mayonaka que rodaba los ojos

Nora era la más emocionada y marchó a la cabeza del grupo, liderando el camino como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces, a pesar de ser su primera vez en años asistiendo a un festival.

Su equipo la siguió detrás, seguido del equipo RWBY y no perdió la sonrisa que tiene al entrar al festival. Estaba feliz de pasar este día emocionante con sus amigos.

El primer juego en el que se detuvieron fue uno del tiro al blanco. Había un nivel para los niños más pequeños, donde pequeñas armas de plástico necesario para disparar el agua a un objetivo. Pero también había un nivel más avanzado para los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, que utiliza arcos pequeños y flechas y blancos reales de madera.

"Debemos intentarlo totalmente Pyrrha! Se trata básicamente un juego que tiene tu nombre escrito en él!" dijo Nora

"Deberías también intentarlo Swallow, eres muy bueno en la arquería. Incluso podrias ser el mejor en eso" dijo Yaban a su amigo de anteojos

"No soy tan bueno, pero podría intentarlo" dijo Swallow frotándose la cabeza de verguenza

"Oh, no estoy segura...!" dijo Pyrrha cruzando sus manos frente a su vientre y dio una patada al suelo.

Jaune también parecía inseguro. -"Sí, uh... podría ser un poco injusto si la gente iba a competir contra un campeón de renombre mundial, ¿sabes?"

Auch…Eso debio haber golpeado el clavo en la cabeza, porque Pyrrha pareció retroceder.

Kurayami miro que Pyrrha estaba claramente interesada en probar el juego, pero no quería ser juzgada por su reputación. Seguramente, si se acercaba al estrado, todos los demás clientes se irían y no querían arriesgarse a jugar contra ella. Nora pensó mucho en cómo podría resolver el asunto y hacer que Pyrrha jugara, tirando de su mano alentando.

"¡Oh, es un okaaay, sólo inténtalo una vez, sabes que quieres ~" dijo Nora

"Por qué no jugamos todos?" dijo Kurayami como los demás se animaron ante la idea.

"Es una gran idea" dijo Ruby

"Sí," dijo Jaune estuvo de acuerdo.

"De esta manera, nadie se sentirá intimidado por tener que versar un campeón" dijo Yaban

"Y ~" añadió Nora. -¡No tendrás que ponerte manos a la obra! ¿Qué dices, Pyrrha? "Sus ojos de trullo miraban hacia arriba para encontrar la esmeralda con una chispa esperanzada. Pyrrha entendió lo que estaban tratando de hacer por ella

"De acuerdo, si todos insisten" dijo Pyrrha

"¡Hagamoslo!" Nora declaró.

Así que esperaron hasta que los otros clientes habían terminado su ronda antes de intensificar. Jaune, Ruby y Kurayami cubrieron la cuota de sus respectivos equipos y los diez (menos Blake que solo iba a observar y Mayonaka que no quería participar) se pusieron en posición detrás del mostrador de madera.

Un tramo de varias docenas de yardas se extendía a través de la hierba frente a ellas, y en los extremos se encontraban blancos pintados con los patrones de diana. Una vez que el dueño dio el comando para comenzar, ellos apuntaron y comenzaron a disparar sus flechas. Tendrían treinta segundos para anotar tantos puntos como fuera posible.

Nora gritó y gritó cosas como "¡Toma eso!" y "¡La victoria será mía!" mientras disparaba, aunque sólo unas pocas de sus flechas llegaron a alcanzar, principalmente golpeando por encima de la diana

Ruby y Yang disparaban bien sus blancos aunque algunas pasaban de largo sin duda eran buenas jugando este juego

Jaune parecían seguír luchando con su arco, tratando de mantenerla derecha. Una vez que finalmente lo colocó de la manera que quería, puso una flecha en su lugar y se retiró, pero terminó bamboleando y cayendo al suelo a sólo un pie o así delante de él.

Weiss tampoco le iba bien ya que nunca intento la arquería y fallaba constantemente

Ren y Yaban estaban disparando más flechas que Nora, pero sus flechas golpearon principalmente los lados del objetivo.

Pyrrha, Kurayami y Swallow dieron en el blanco. Los tres apuntaron y dispararon con precisión impecable, golpeando el centro de la diana tantas veces que sus flechas comenzaron a superponerse. Después de treinta segundos, el propietario hizo sonar un silbato y pidió que dejaran de disparar.

Contó los puntos. Sólo una de las flechas de Jaune había conectado, y le dieron 2 puntos por sus esfuerzos seguido de Weiss que tambien le dio a un solo blanco. Nora fue galardonado con 66 puntos seguida las hermanas Xiao Long- Rose con 70 puntos, mientras que Ren y Yaban fue anotaron en 87. En cuanto a Swallow obtuvo al menos 100 puntos lo cual fue un gran logro, el siguiente fue Kurayami con 105 y Pyrrha, diez de sus flechas estaban incrustadas en el centro de la diana, y no había espacio en el lugar para los otros dos que había logrado disparar, por lo que se le concedió un total de 118 puntos y declaró el indiscutible vencedor

Ella se ruborizó cuando el hombre la elogió por sus habilidades expertas. Nora elogió a Pyrrha a su manera, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de ella en un apretado abrazo.

"¡Lo hiciste, Pyrrha! ¡Eres increíble!" dijo Nora y luego miraron al duo SK-"Ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal, fueron increíbles"

"Gracias" dijo Kurayami mientras Swallow se sonrojo del cumplido

"Yo sólo lo encontré agradable porque tú estabas allí conmigo!" dijo Pyrrha contenta y abrazó a su amiga anaranjada a cambio.

Siguieron disfrutando de los siguientes juegos,

Jugaron los dardos del globo donde se les dio un color diferente que necesitaban apuntar. La brisa siempre los frustró y los globos se movieron, pero al final, Ren fue el vencedor.

Luego fueron al de atrapar peces pero por alguna razón los peces parecían huir de algo como se escondían a la orilla, Kurayami se preguntaba que sucedía pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de Blake que miraba el juego como un depredador haciendo que los peces se asustaran, además de que ella era un gato fauno…

Por ultimo era un juego de medir fuerzas. Los niveles de fuerza de menor a mayor fueron nombrados después de Grimm. A partir de la parte inferior, leyeron: Nevermore, Boarbatusk, el King Taijitu, Beowolf, Ursa, Death Stalker y en la parte superior era Goliat.

Se movieron hacia arriba en el ritmo de la línea por el paso como cada persona antes de ellos probó su mano. El promedio de los éxitos fue alrededor de los niveles de King Taijitu y Beowolf, aunque hubo una chica que logró llegar hasta Ursa.

Cuando finalmente llegó su turno, el primero fue el equipo RWBY

Ruby llego hacia un poco superior a un Nevermore, , Weiss tambien llego a un Nevermore pero unos niveles más abajo que Ruby, Blake llego a un Boarbatusk y casi a un King Taijitu y Yang bueno…ella llego al nivel de un Ursa con dos niveles bajos para haber llegado a un Death Stalker

El siguiente fue el equipo SMKY

El primero fue Swallow, el hombre a cargo del juego le dio el martillo. Naturalmente, Swallow lo dejó caer inmediatamente, directamente sobre su zapato. Gritando y aullando y tratando de no maldecir delante de los niños cercanos, él se compuso lo más posible y enderezó su espalda.

"¡Puedes hacerlo!" dijo Kurayami

Swallow suspiro y reunió su fuerza e hizo todo lo posible para levantar el martillo. Con un grito agudo, lo bajó. Apenas rozó el lado del objetivo, y el peso sólo dio un pequeño rebote, ni siquiera alcanzar el nivel de Nevermore.

El propietario le permitió volver a intentarlo ya que había fallado, y la segunda vez, Swallow logró golpear al blanco en el centro. El peso apenas se elevaba hasta el nivel de Nevermore, pero eso era lo suficientemente bueno para él

Triunfante, extendió el martillo para entregarlo a Yaban que le dio un pulgar en alto. Cuando golpeo el blanco llego hacia un King Taijitu

"¡Buen trabajo!" grito Nora a su novio

Kurayami tomo el martillo con mucha facilidad y golpeo llegando al nivel de un Death Stalker

La multitud estaba asombrada, ya que era lo más alto que habían visto ir todo el día

. "¡Buen trabajo!" dijo Swallow a su lider

"¡Gracias!" dijo Kurayami como le extendió el martillo a Mayonaka

Mayonaka miro al otro lado rechazando pero su lider insisitio y no tuvo más remedio que intentarlo alcanzando al nivel de Un Ursa con un nivel debajo para un Death Stalker…

"Nada mal" dijo Kurayami

"Como sea" dijo Mayonaka

Por último fue el equipo JNPR, con Jaune llegando al nivel de un Nevermore con dos niveles debajo de un Boarbatusk, Ren llego al nivel de un King Taijitu, Pyrrha llego a un Death Stalker…

En el turno de Nora ella tenía una sonrisa inocente pero eso provoco mala espina al grupo como a los civiles y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás

Desafortunadamente para Nora, este juego no permitió ningún correr o saltar, así que ella lanzó el arma encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa para revelar sus dientes. Respiró hondo antes de soltarlo en un grito de guerra decidido:

"¡LA REINA DEL CASTILLO!"

Y ella golpeó el martillo, casi a punto de romper el blanco cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció. Su potente golpe hizo que el peso subiera, por encima de la Ursa, pasando la puntuación de Pyrrha en el Death Stalker, trepando y subiendo hasta que golpeó la campana más alta.

La multitud estalló en aclamaciones mientras el peso bajaba, cayendo en su lugar y haciendo que la máquina entera se sacudiera.

Nora giró el martillo una vez antes de devolverlo educadamente al dueño con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia la multitud y se inclinó- "Gracias, gracias a todos, estaré aquí todo el semestre, ¡pero el stand sólo estará aquí hasta el final de la semana!"

Sus amigos aplaudieron a su amiga anaranjada, incluso Mayonaka tuvo que felicitarla por su fuerza

Al mediodía, el grupo caminaba y se detuvieron a almorzar o al menos intentaron hacerlo. Nora y Ruby no podían elegir a qué posición quería ir, así que visitaron varios diferentes y obtuvieron pedazos de comida de cada uno. Lo intentaron todo, desde kebobs y algodón de azúcar hasta sándwiches y tortas de embudo.

"Esto esta delicioso" dijo Ruby bebiendo una malteada de fresas

"Tengo que admitir que la comida no estuvo tan mal" dijo Weiss con una manzana de caramelo en la mano

"Y los juegos eran realmente divertidos" dijo Swallow

 _[Atención a todos los presentes. Recuerden que en media hora más se dara inicio al torneo de artes marciales, todo aquello que desee participar por favor inscríbase en el centro de la arena..]_

"Al fin, eso era lo único que quería en todo este día" dijo Mayonaka caminando hacia el stand para inscribirse

"Espero que puedas vencerme porque no me contendre dijo Yang a su lado inscribiéndose también

"Tampoco me contendré, veré si realmente eres digna" dijo Mayonaka marchándose dejando a Yang confundida

Estos festivales traen todo tipo de personas, desde civiles como artistas marciales pero tambien están incluso los que quieren causar alguna desgracia

" _ **Aah los festivales, un día lleno de diversión y alegría. Un momento en que la gente sea humana como fauna conviven en armonía"**_ dijo el extraño de la máscara steampunk sosteniendo un helado en sus manos observando en la copa de un árbol el festival – _ **"Seria de mala educación arruinar la diversión así que mejor les daré un regalo muy especial"**_

Saco un engranaje como lo lanzo hacia unas cajas donde se guardan las decoraciones para el festival

" _ **Les daré el mejor festival de sus vidas…un festival eterno al cual nadie podrá salir…"**_ dijo el extraño con un singular brillo en sus ojos – _ **"Que comience el juego…"**_

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	46. Chapter 45

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **PS 1: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI NACIONALIDAD CHILENA POR CELEBRAR LAS FIESTAS PATRIAS, ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE ESTE CAPITULO**

 **PS 2: PARA TODOS LOS CHILENOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO PÓR CASUALIDAD, LES DESEO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No hay nada mejor en la vida que saber que el lugar en donde vivimos es el mejor, no hay mayor fortuna alguna que ser parte de un lugar donde las ganas de crecer superan a las ganas de retroceder. Nuestra grandeza esta en nuestra gente y lo unidos que somos como nación, felices fiestas patrias y que viva en nuestros corazones_

 **Capítulo 45: Celebración desastrosa II**

 _[Todos sean bienvenidos para el torneo de las artes marciales para conmemorar el día de independencia de nuestro querido reino de Vale, espero que estén disfrutando de su estadía en este festival]_ dijo el presentador del torneo como el público aplaudía

Algunos competidores estaban calentando para prepararse a luchar

Algunos estaban practicando huelgas en puestos de entrenamiento de madera mientras que otros se sentaban y meditaban o tomaban algún consejo de última hora de sus entrenadores.

Los competidores eran variados, por decir lo menos, con todo tipo de construcciones, desde recién llegados humildes hasta pros endurecidos, cada uno formado en un estilo único.

Dentro de los luchadores se encontraban Yang y Mayonaka, la camorrista rubia estaba saludando a su querida hermana Ruby y sus amigos sentados en la primera filas de las gradas mientras Mayonaka observaba analíticamente a su competencia

 _[Mientras nuestros competidores se preparan, explicare las reglas de este torneo]_ dijo el presentador – _[_ _Para ganar debes sacar al oponente de la arena de combate. Si se desmaya, debes tomar su cuerpo y sacarlo de la plataforma. Esta prohibido usar armas u otros artefactos distintos a las técnicas. También está prohibido el uso de Semblanzas y sobretodo…asesinar a un oponente te descalifica del torneo… El luchador que avance y gane el torneo será premiado por 10000 lien y su cara estará en la parte delantera de las cajas de cereal Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes…Sin más que añadir que comience el torneo!]_

Un peldaño de gong que señala el inicio de la competición. Los asistentes al festival se apresuraron a encontrar un buen asiento mientras los contendientes cesaban sus calentamientos y se reunían alrededor del anillo, algunos deseando la buena suerte mutuamente.

Mayonaka se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el primer partido.

"Buena suerte, Mayo" dijo Yang con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano pero la chica de pelo medianoche rechazo la muestra de respeto

"No necesito suerte, mis habilidades son las únicas que necesito para ganar este torneo" dijo Mayonaka frunciendo el ceño acercándose al anillo y vio a su oponente que llevaba un karate blanco completo con un cinturón negro.

El hombre de cinturón negro adoptó una pose de karate estándar mientras Mayonaka tenía un pie hacia atrás y extendió su brazo derecho con la palma abierta mientras el derecho estaba atrás con el puño cerrado

El peldaño de gong de nuevo a partir del partido y unos pocos sonidos antes de que el cinturón negro entró en acción con una patada, pero Mayonaka lo bloqueó con el lado de su brazo izquierdo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para luego dar un golpe con su puño derecho en el pecho de su oponente enviándole volando del anillo.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando asombrado antes de empezar a aplaudir y aplaudir.

"Tch" dijo Mayonaka molesta como bajaba de la arena

"Eso fue increíble! Realmente eres buena" dijo Yang

"Como dije, mis habilidades son superiores a cualquier cazador pueda poseer, además mi oponente fue patético pero eso afirma que los débiles merecen perecer" dijo Mayonaka fríamente notando que el siguiente partido era el de Yang –"Te aconsejo que dejes a lado tu actitud confiada y tomes en serio la competencia o sino perderás en la primera ronda"

Yang frunció el ceño pero le sonríe para responderle –"No te preocupes, siempre me tomo en serio en una pelea pero también me gusta divertirme, nos vemos en las finales"

Mayonaka escapo un bufido como observo el partido de su objetivo

"Animo Yang!" grito Ruby a su hermana

El oponente de Yang era un boxeador obeso, cuando el gong se escuchó Yang no perdió tiempo y ataco primero haciendo un combo de huelgas dejando fuera de combate a su oponente

El público aplaudió como la camorrista rubia sonríe mientras baja de la arena

A medida que las rondas avanzaban tanto Mayonaka como Yang fácilmente derrotaron a sus enemigos hasta que ambas jóvenes cazadoras en entrenamiento estaban en la parte superior del soporte, lo que significa que ahora era la ronda final del torneo entre ambas competidoras…

"Esto me hace temblar de la emoción, tanto Yang como Mayonaka llegaron a la ronda final, no sé cuál de las dos ganara" dijo Swallow

"Yang tiene la fuerza mientras Mayonaca tiene la técnica, sin duda un combate interesante" dijo Kurayami

"Apuesto 50 lien que Yang gana!" dijo Nora

"Sin apuestas, Nora" dijo Ren haciendo a la chica de rosa hacer un puchero

 _[Sean preparados para la ronda final del torneo donde estas dos bellas cazadoras en entrenamiento pelearan con todo para saber cuál de las dos ganara?!]_ dijo el presentador como Mayonaka y Yang están en el anillo del ring

"Aunque me hubiera gustado luchar con mis armas, estoy emocionada en pelar contra usted, Mayo" dijo Yang

"Lo mismo diría, pero aun sin mis armas te venceré" dijo Mayonaka

La tensión en el aire era intensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

Kurayami miro con atención a la pelea como todo el público sin notar que debajo de sus pies una misteriosa neblina roja se extendía

"Umm?" se preguntó Ruby, por alguna razón se sentía cansada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como si estuviera bajo en un trance –"Wasshoi" dijo

"Dijiste algo Ruby?" pregunto Kurayami como se dio cuenta de la neblina –"Que extraño el pronóstico no menciono que habría niebla hoy.."

"Wasshoi!" dijo Ruby haciendo un leve movimiento con sus dos brazos con sus dedos índices apuntando como una especie de baile

"Ruby, que te sucede?" pregunto Weiss antes que ella como los demás equipos y el publico cayeron también en un trance…

"Wasshoi!" gritaron las personas haciendo el pequeño baile

"Qué diablos? " dijo Mayonaka mirando lo que estaba pasando

"Uh? Acaso es mi imaginación o veo que de repente todos están bailando?" pregunto Yang como también fue afectada

"Yang?" pregunto Mayonaka

"Wasshoi!" dijo Yang haciendo el baile tambien…

"Que significa todo esto?" dijo Mayonaka

" _ **Wasshoi! Wasshoi!"**_

Kurayami como Mayonaka miraron como caminando en la arena era una criatura de aspecto festivo. Su cuerpo era colorido con un azul metálico con zonas blancas, rojas y verde claro. Alrededor de su cuello eran unos banderines con el símbolo de Vale, con hombreras con tiras de confeti, un cinturón en forma de globos atados en su cintura, en su espalda tiene un algodón de azúcar y una manzana acaramelada, tambien era un largo tuvo que era una máquina de humo. Su rostro tiene tres caras, una en forma de demonio en el lado derecho, una de un anciano en el lado izquierdo y una femenina en el centro con un cabello colorido corto salvaje excepto dos mechones largos en los lados de la cabeza….

"En geariser" dijo Kurayami

" _ **Muy bien todo el mundo mi nombre es Festival geariser y sigamos celebrando sin descansar y hagamos esto un festival eterno! Wasshoi!"**_ grito el geariser emocionado de alegria

"Wasshoi!" gritaron todo el mundo hipnotizado

"Me tienes que estar bromeando" gruño Mayonaka

El geariser escucho las palabras de la chica y la miro – _ **"Umm que es esto? Parece que hay alguien que es inmune a mi hechizo"**_

"Hechizo?" dijo Mayonaka

" _ **En efecto, la gente está bajo mi hechizo de festival, todo aquello que respiraron mi humo está bajo mi control, aunque es extraño que no te afectara…"**_ dijo festival geariser – _ **"Dime una cosa jovencita, acaso eres una de esas personas que odian la diversión?"**_

Mayonaka cargo pero su ataque fue detenido por una manzana acaramelada sujetada por el geariser

" _ **Supongo que eso lo explica todo"**_ dijo festival geariser lanzando una patada pero Mayonaka salta antes que el golpe la alcanzara – _ **"No importa si hay una persona inmune a mi hechizo, no impedirá realizar mis planes de crear un festival eterno para todo el mundo, wasshoi!"**_ se cargo hacia su oponente pero una patada lo golpea en su cabeza haciendo caer sobre la cara

"Mayonaka" dijo Kurayami apareciendo a su lado –"Te encuentras bien?"

Mayonaka simplemente asiente

" _ **Ugh, la parte posterior de mi cabeza, uh?!"**_ dijo el geariser notando la nueva presencia – _ **"Otra persona inmune a mi hechizo! No entiendo porque las personas que odian los festivales van a un festival de todos modos?"**_

"Te equivocas, a mí me gustan los festivales, simplemente soy inmune a ellos" respondió Kurayami

" _ **Eso es imposible!"**_ grito el geariser poniéndose de pie

"Respóndeme una cosa, suponiendo que al derrotarte las personas bajo tu hechizo serán liberados, hay algún efecto secundario o algo parecido?" pregunto Kurayami

" _ **Bueno…No aunque las personas hipnotizadas no recordaran nada de lo que les sucedió, claro suponiendo que eres alguna especie de superhéroe que no quiere que nadie sepa tu secreto"**_ respondió el geariser haciendo que Kurayami sonriera bajo su máscara – _ **"Espera, porqué diablos me preguntas algo así?"**_

"Ya lo verás" dijo Kurayami insertando su llave de transformación

 **[Dangerous Grimm]**

"Mayonaka estoy consciente que Raven te conto mi verdadera identidad pero te pido que no le digas a nadie, entendido?" dijo Kurayami

"Si esto significa que quieres saber si puedes confiar en mí, entonces guardare tu secreto" dijo Mayonaka

Kuraymi asintió y golpeo la llave iniciando la secuencia de transformación –"Henshin!"

 **[Danger! Danger! Death and crisis! Dangerous Grimm!]**

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" grito Kurayami con su armadura lista

'Increíble' pensó Mayonaka, su maestra le conto como era pero verlo en persona era fascinante, realmente alguien como él debe estar en la tribu

" _ **Uh? Lo veo y no lo creo"**_ dijo el festival geariser

"Festival Geariser, tu destino esta sellado" dijo Kurayami con su espada en la mano apuntándolo

" _ **Eso crees pero tendrás que pasar sobre mi ejercito primero si quieres llegar hacia a mí!"**_ dijo Festival geariser chasqueando los dedos como todo el mundo hipnotizado se colocaron frente a él

"Amigos" dijo Kurayami al ver a sus amigos enfrente de él

" _ **Ja ja ja, que sucede? No piensas atacar?"**_ dijo Festival geariser lanzando armas en base a comida de festival (manzanas acarameladas, algodón de azúcar, palomitas de miaz, etc) a su ejército – _ **"Entonces empezare yo, todo el mundo hagamos esto un baño de sangre, Wasshoi!"**_

"Wasshoi!" grito todo el mundo cargando hacia el rider mientras su líder se retiraba

"Mierda" maldijo Kurayami esquivando los ataques, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no quería herir a los civiles y sobre todo a sus amigos, sin embargo antes de recibir un corte de la guadaña de Ruby, Mayonaka interviene el ataque con sus katanas

"Kurayami, yo me encargo de ellos. Usted ve tras el geariser para deshacer esta locura" dijo ella levantando su katana empujando a Ruby

"Pero…" dijo Kurayami

"Simplemente confía en mi" dijo Mayonaka

Kurayami lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir –"De acuerdo" dijo saltando sobre la multitud para perseguir al geariser…

Mayonaka está rodeada por las personas hipnotizadas y miro su katana –"Podría simplemente matarlos pero necesito ganarme la confianza de mi líder" la guardo sobre sus fundas y entrar en una pose de pelea –"Sera un fastidio pero valdrá la pena"

Mientras tanto Kurayami logra alcanzar al geariser quien estaba disfrutando de la música…

" _ **Wasshoi! Wasshoi!"**_ grito festival geariser bailando sin descanso hasta darse cuenta del rider – _ **"Ooh! Qué?! Como es que escapaste de mi ejercito?!"**_

"Tuve un poco de ayuda pero ahora, es momento de darle fin a este festival" dijo Kurayami con sus armas en forma de espada y pistola

" _ **Nada detendrá mi festival!"**_ dijo Festival geariser sujetando un par yoyos – _ **"Furias de yoyos"**_ los lanza con gran rapidez

Kurayami salta con un giro acrobático como los yoyos chocaron con un árbol partiéndolos a la mitad. El geariser jalo los yoyos y los volvió a lanzar contra el rider pero Kurayami corta los yoyos en varios trozos…

"Es todo lo que tienes?" dijo Kurayami en un tono de burla

" _ **Recién estoy comenzando! Creo que hare un Grimm a la parrilla"**_ declaro festival geariser lanzando una fuerte llamarada

Kurayami rueda evitando el fuego como apunta su pistola y dispara varias veces al pecho del geariser haciendo que retrocediera

" _ **Me haces enojar. Lluvia de bombas de manzanas acarameladas!"**_ dijo festival geariser lanzando un montón de manzanas acarameladas explosivas estallando simultáneamente cubriendo al rider en una gran explosión de azúcar – _ **"Yata! Ahora el festival puede continuar, wasshoi!"**_

"Ni lo sueñes…Grimm change…"

" _ **Umm?"**_ dijo festival gearser viendo que algo sale volando del humo

 **[** ** _La pesadilla de los cielos! El shinobi de la oscuridad!_** **]**

Una par de alas negras se extendieron revelando a Kamen rider Grimm modo Nevermore…

" _ **Qué?!"**_ grito el geariser

"Sorprendido?" dijo el rider descendiendo en picada con su kusarigama preparada

" _ **Grr… boomerang de máscaras!"**_ grito el geariser lanzando varias máscaras llamativas

El rider esquiva los ataques mientras sigue su curso de colisión realizando una barra en el geariser haciendo que gritara de dolor

"Y para el final" dijo Kurayami insertando la llave final

 **[Final!]**

"Dance Revenge!" dijo Kurayami golpeando su arma una vez más

 **[Dance Revenge!]**

Los ojos del rider brillaron como dos clones aparecen a su lado y los tres vuelan a una gran velocidad hacia el geariser.

Festival geariser apenas pudo ver cómo fue cortado en varios angulos por el rider y sus clones, para luego Kurayami y sus clones vuelven hacer uno y vuela en línea recta con el filo de la kusarigama en el abdomen del geariser terminando con una gran barra….

"El festival término" dijo Kurayami como el geariser estaba tambalea detrás de él

" _ **G-Gracias por disfrutarlol…Hasta el próximo año, wasshoi!"**_ fueron las últimas palabras del geariser antes de explotar destruyendo el engranaje en su interior y volver a ser de nuevo objetos inanimados

De vuelta con Mayonaka ella estaba deteniendo los ataques de los civiles y compañeros de clase hipnotizados hasta darse cuenta que las armas de dulces que tenían desaparecían y regresaban a recuperar la conciencia…

"Uh? Que sucedió?" pregunto Ruby frotándose los ojos como ella y los demás empezaron a mirar confundido

"Oh por alguna razón no quiero volver a ver un algodón de azúcar en mi vida" dijo Jaune

"No me acuerdo de nada" dijo Swallow

"Que paso con el torneo? Acaso gane o no?" pregunto Yang

"Muchachos" grito Kurayami (en su forma de civil) acercándose a ellos –"Me alegra que estén bien"

"Kurayami, sabes lo que sucedió?" pregunto Pyrrha

"Bueno, apareció otro geariser que hipnotizo a todos incluyéndolos a ustedes, para crear un festival eterno pero yo y Mayonaka lo detuvimos. Lo demás es de menos importancia" explico Kurayami

"Ya veo…" dijo Yang mirando a la chica de pelo color medianoche –"Así que nuestro enfrentamiento no se pudo al final"

"Lamentablemente pero me pareció lo mejor, si no fueran por las reglas del torneo nos estaríamos reteniéndonos sin poder usar nuestras armas o semblanzas y eso no sería de mi agrado" dijo Mayonaka mirando a Yang –"Si quiero pelear contra ti, debe ser en sin esas limitaciones para probarme como guerrera y como cazadora"

Yang parecía aceptar su razonamiento y levanto el pulgar –"Me parece bien, cuando nos toque pelear en la clase de la profesora Goodwitch, no me contendré y peleare con todo…"

Mayonaka escapo una ligera sonrisa –"Eso espero"

Pronto escucharon un extraño sonido seguido una brillante luz en el cielo, cuando todos miraron se sorprendieron que eran los fuegos artificiales. Nora grito de emoción al verlo, lo mismo hizo Ruby mientras los demás quedaron observando con una sonrisa en sus rostros…

Aun con ese pequeño incidente, fue uno de los mejores festivales que disfrutaron como compañeros de clases y sobretodo como amigos…

Sin duda el festival de este año fue genial pero el siguiente será aún mejor…

No se imaginaran lo emocionados que estarán cuando eso suceda…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	47. Chapter 46

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _La lectura es a la mente lo que el ejercicio al cuerpo._

 **Capítulo 46: Interés en la lectura**

Otro día normal en Beacon…habían pasado cinco días después del incidente del geariser en el festival y las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en la academia…

Demasiada tranquila…

Más bien aburridas…

Bueno excepto hoy la clase que les tocaba, era la clase con la profesora Autumn.

Muchos estudiantes estaban ansiosos por esa clase por una razón fundamental y simple. Era alguien que lo podía llamar una profesora de verdad…no era alguien que contaba historias aburridas e ilógicas como Port, más lenta y segura en explicar que Oobleck, mucho más cálida que se preocupa por sus estudiantes que Goodwitch y sobretodo no es una loca como Peach.

Además que era muy caliente según la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos

Kurayami no le agradaba la manera que ellos miraban a Amber pero no los podía culpar ya que eran adolescentes hormonales, además tenía que admitir que Amber era hermosa

La clase se trató del fundamento del aura además hablar acerca del trabajo de equipo

"Muy bien estudiantes, damos inicio a la primera lección… hablemos sobre los equipos. Díganme, ¿Qué es lo principal en un equipo?" dijo Amber

"el trabajo de conjunto de cada uno de nosotros para alcanzar una meta en conjunto" dijo Weiss extendiendo la mano.

"Aunque correcta su respuesta señorita Schnee, aun falta más profundidad a su respuesta. No solo son un grupo de personas que trabajan por un mismo propósito, piensen sus equipos como una familia… construyendo lazos de confianza en sus compañeros, también comunicarse unos de otros, es bueno que charlen para conocerse mejor. Esto es importante para los estudiantes de primer año que iniciaron en Beacon, todos ustedes apenas se conocen y sería lo ideal tener un tiempo para comunicarse" dijo Amber

"Pero profesora, con estas semanas ya los lazos de confianzas se formaron en cada equipo" dijo Ruby

"Señorita Rose, admiro que su equipo se lleven bien al principio pero a veces la confianza puede tomar su tiempo, ¿Qué sabe acerca de sus compañeros de equipo en este tiempo?" dijo Amber haciendo Kurayami asintiera ya que tampoco se conecta totalmente con su equipo

"Bueno… Yang es mi hermana por lo que nos conocemos bien, Weiss hemos avanzado en conversar y Blake… de hecho no hablamos mucho la verdad pero sé que le gusta leer" dijo Ruby con honestidad, no hubo mucha comunicación con Blake solamente pasa más tiempo con sus libros

"Ese es el punto señorita Rose. Expandir los horizontes de la comunicación ayuda a fortalecer esos lazos, le recomiendo que hagan alguna actividad en conjunto para conocerse mejor y señorita Belladona…" dijo Amber

"SI profesora" dijo Blake

"Me gustaría que fuera un poco más abierta en hablar con sus compañeros, comprendo que su personalidad es así pero no significa que se quede allí leyendo mientras sus compañeros salgan a disfrutar de la vida, trate de confiar en su equipo y hagan una amistosa charla y eso va para todos ustedes estudiantes." dijo Amber sonriendo

"Porque lo más importante es en reconocer las fortalece de sus compañeros, los trataba como amigos y esa familiaridad es muy útil para resolver grandes problemas para salir adelante sin necesidad de utilizar una cantidad considerable de la intelectualidad" dijo Kurayami

"Exactamente, lo que dijo mi asistente es lo correcto… tener a tus compañeros apoyándote es lo principal en ser cazador o cazadora, no solo su equipos sino a todos; Cada uno presente en esta clase son sus compañeros, trátenlos como su igual ya que gracias a ello les puede salvar su vida y las de los inocentes" dijo Amber como la campana se escuchó –"Con esto finaliza la clase de hoy, no olviden de leer sus libros en las páginas asignadas, disfruten del resto del día"

Al finalizar las clases Kurayami iba a recorrer a Vale para tomar un descanso, invito a su equipo pero Swallow quería concentrarse en la tarea, Yaban quería estar un tiempo con Nora y Mayonaka no estaba interesada en divertirse y se quedó a entrenar dejando al Grimm humano recorrer las calles por su cuenta o eso iba hacer antes de saber que el equipo RWBY tambien iban a recorrer Vale y pregunto si podía acompañarlas…

Ruby estuvo de acuerdo como los cinco fueron a descansar…

"Qué día, lo bueno que ya termino y ahora podemos divertirnos" dijo Yang sacudiendo su pelo

"Tenemos tarea que hacer, recuerda" dijo Blake

"No me preocupa por ella" dijo Yang encogiéndose de hombros-"Tenemos el fin de semana para hacerla de todos modos, entonces que les parece si vamos a un arcade?"

"De hecho me gustaría ir a una tienda de libros primero" dijo Kurayami-"Quiero ver si alguna tenga una colección de obras de misterios que me muero por leer"

"Suena aburrido" dijo Yang rodando los ojos

"No es aburrido, leer una historia donde uno es el investigador que tiene que resolver casos para descubrir la verdad es interesante" dijo Kurayami

"Suena interesante. También necesito ir a conseguir unos libros de mi interés" dijo Blake

"De acuerdo, Blake y Kurayami van a esa tienda. Nos veremos aquí en una hora" dijo Ruby.

"De acuerdo" dijeron

"¿Conoces algún lugar de libros, Blake?" dijo Aigaron

"Sígueme" dijo Blake llevándolo a un lugar que va seguido en sus tiempos libres.

"Libro de comercio Tukson" dijo Kurayami leyendo el letrero de la tienda de libros, dio una mirada a Blake-"Este es el lugar que vas de vez en cuando"

"Eh ido muy seguida antes de ingresar a Beacon, posee una gran cantidad de literatura, no tantas como en la biblioteca de Beacon pero tiene algunos libros que no encontraras en cualquier otro sitio" dijo Blake con una leve sonrisa-"Te gustara el lugar"

Los dos adolescentes entraron a la tienda siendo recibido por un hombre profesional de pelo marrón-negro cortado limpiamente, y tenía las patillas notables, ojos color avellana, con los brazos velludos y musculosos. Llevaba una camisa beige de manga corta con detalles en negro y una cremallera en él donde debajo de ella llevaba una camisa blanca.

"Hola bienvenidos a Libro comercio Tukson, donde nuestro lema es "El hogar de todos los libros bajo el sol". ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" dijo el hombre

"Tiempo sin verte Tukson, parece que tienes un día lento" dijo Blake

Tukson sonrió a la joven cazadora Blake Belladonna. Ella había encontrado su tienda el día que llegó a Beacon, y después de que la presentó a la serie de Ninjas de Amor, se había convertido en una regular.

"Sí, supongo que la mayoría de los niños de hoy no entienden las alegrías de un buen libro. Estás aquí para recoger tu pedido, ¿verdad?" dijo Tukson recibiendo movimiento de cabeza de ella ,luego miro a Kurayami

"Buenas tarde señor, mi nombre es Kurayami" dijo extendiendo la mano

"Gusto en conocerte" dijo Tukson dando el saludo-"¿Amigo de Blake?"

"Sí, soy un amigo de ella" dijo Kurayami

"Es la primera vez que ella trae a alguien por estos lados" dijo Tukson-"¿Qué deseas, muchacho?"

"Oh, claro. ¿Tiene algún libro sobre misterios o policiales?" pregunto Kurayami

"A su derecha, cerca de la colección de novelas. Si tiene dudas comunícame" dijo Tukson y dirigió su mirada a Blake –"Iré por tu pedido mientras usted puede buscae algo que te interese. Aun tu sección de libros favoritos está en su mismo lugar si quieres ir a verlo"

"Gracias señor" dijo Kurayami caminando buscando los libros.

No había palabras para describir como se sentía n; una gran cantidad de magnificas obras y de géneros de acción, comedia, terror, romance, historias, entre otro; Eligio una trilogía de misterios y terror; Tubo curiosidad y fue a ver en las otras secciones algún otro libro que comprar…

Sus ojos se dirigieron a un libro de color negro con letras rojas…

"Ninjas del amor?" murmuro al leer el título y recordó que Blake llevaba consigo ese libro todo el tiempo…eso llamo su curiosidad y abrió las primeras hojas para leerlo

Se sorprendió que era un libro para mayores de edad con escenas gráficas detallada del acto sexual, para cualquier adolescente le causaría un gran sonrojo y/o posiblemente sangrado nasal sin embargo en el caso de Kurayami solo fue un pequeño rubor

"Un libro interesante, con el estilo del autor es bastante fluido y con una historia que te puede enganchar fácilmente, omitiendo las partes de las escenas del sexo es una buena historia para leer" murmuro Kurayami tomando también ese libro

Sólo espera que sus compañeros de equipos no lo consideren un pervertido por elegir ese libro

Estaba a punto de ir a pagar por los libros pero noto algo….

Era un libro pero este era uno polvoriento que lleva mucho tiempo, era un diseño simple de la silueta de un hombre cuyo título llamo su atención _:"Los tiempos difíciles de un fauno por la vida"_

"Sin autor?" dijo Kurayami-"Me lo llevare también para saber la mirada del mundo que tiene los faunos"

Fue donde el señor Tukson que estaba con Blake con una gran pila de libros.

"¿Algo de su interés muchacho" dijo Tukson

"Si, me llevare estos cuatro libros" dijo Kurayami entregándoselos; Tukson comenzó a verificarlo, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el libro polvoriento que él saco-"Pasa algo señor Tukson"

"No. Solo me sorprendió que alguien quisiera comprar este libro" dijo Tukson

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kurayami

"Mucha gente nunca compra libros que escribieron los Faunos, este libro lleva mucho tiempo en el olvido" dijo Tukson

"Soy alguien que le gusta ver el otro lado de la moneda sobre el mundo que vivimos. Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que sintió el autor al escribir su vida como fauno en este mundo" dijo Kurayami

"Muchacho, eres la primera persona que ha venido a mi tienda en aceptar la versión diferente en que vivimos" dijo Tukson

"¿Usted es un fauno?, lo lamento es que se ve como una persona normal" dijo Kurayami pero sabía que era un fauno al captar el aroma de un puma proviniendo en el hombre

Tukson levanta su mano y sus uñas se hicieron garras y sus dientes adquirieron un aspecto salvaje-"¿Qué te parece ahora?"

"Aun lo veo como una persona normal, que se gana su vida con lo que más le gusta" dijo Kurayami con la pura verdad

"Je, me agradas" dijo Tukson sonriendo volviendo a su aspecto normal como luego noto el libro de "ninjas del amor" ecapando una pequeña risa

"Sucede algo?" pregunto Kurayami

"No nada, es sólo me sorprendio que haya alguien más interesado en lectura como esta" dijo Tukson

"Tengo una mente abierta a todo tipo de literaturas" dijo Kurayami

"En total son 40 lien" dijo Tukson recibiendo el dinero.

"Vamos a donde los demás Blake" llamo Kurayami a Blake con la bolsa de libros en su mano.

"Si" dijo Blake con sus libros también.

"Vuelvan cuando quieran" dijo Tukson despidiéndose de los dos; cuando la puerta se cerró el tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de cómo Aigaron compro ese libro viejo y polvoriento-"Alguien compro el libro que escribí hace mucho tiempo, ese muchacho me alegro el día"

"Ninjas de amor?" dijo Blake al ver el libro que compro

"Cuando mire que tenías ese libro siempre en tus manos, me dio curiosidad" dijo Aigaron-"No entiendo como las personas se sienten incomodad con este libro"

"El hecho que detallan el sexo y esas cosas no te parecen incomodas?" pregunto Blake

"Es algo común que los humanos y Faunos hacen, un acto natural con la búsqueda del amor y tener un hijo. Yo lo veo normal" dijo Kurayami antes de notar una misteriosa persona con camisa con capucha dirigiéndose a la tienda de Tukson, causándole una mala sensación…

La campana de la puerta de la tienda sonó haciendo que Tukson girara para recibir al visitante.

Mira a la figura que sin duda era de una mujer, con una sudadera con capucha color gris empujando la puerta de cristal abierta y la dejaba cerrar detrás de ella, sus zapatillas blancas apenas hacían un sonido mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador y miraban los libros

"bienvenidos a Libro comercio Tukson, hogar de todos los libros bajo el sol! En qué puedo ayudarte?" dijo Tukson con una ligera sonrisa

El mujer siguió en silencio mirando los libros –"Depende, acaso usted es Tukson?" pregunto ella mirando al fauno

"Eso es correcto" respondió Tukson

"Necesito que me responda una pregunta," pregunto la chica caminando al mostrador –"usted conoce a un tal Gemme Écarlate (gema escarlata en francés)?"

"No me suena ese nombre" respondió Tukson

"Déjeme recordarle un poco…Gemme Écarlate, un hombre que trabajo en una tienda de polvo modesto. Era un gran hombre responsable y amable que se preocupaba con sus seres queridos y que trataba a tantos humanos como faunos como iguales con los brazos abiertos en su tienda..." dijo la chica mirando a Tukson

"Suena como una gran persona" dijo Tukson

"Lo era.. Un simple hombre que se ganaba la vida vendiendo polvo pero al parecer el colmillo blanco tuvo otros planes cuando trataron de robarle su tienda hace cuatro años quitándole la vida mientras se defendía contra ellos y dejando a su pobre hija verlo morir ante sus propios ojos… Ante el llanto de la niña miro ante los ojos del asesino de su padre y se dio cuenta que podía ver su rostro, al parecer durante la pelea se le cayó la máscara dejando expuesto su identidad…ese rostro quedo en la memoria de la chica quien juraría venganza contra él..." dijo la chica sacando rápidamente una pistola color escarlata cerca de Tukson para su sorpresa –"Y ahora luego de cuatro años, esa misma chica cumplirá su venganza contra ese hombre…recuerda el nombre de Coeur Écarlate (corazón escarlata), la hija del dueño de la tienda que usted mato hace cuatro años!" apretó el gatillo

*Bang*

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	48. Chapter 47

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Quien busca justicia con demasiado empeño y dedicación, en realidad no busca justicia sino venganza._

 **Capítulo 47: La venganza contra el puma bajo el sol I**

"Recuerda el nombre de Coeur Écarlate, la hija del dueño de la tienda que usted mato hace cuatro años!" dijo la mujer apretando el gatillo

*Bang*

Sin embargo para su sorpresa una mano sujeto su brazo haciendo que el disparo fallara en el objetivo como la bala golpear en el techo del edificio. Sus ojos escarlatas miraron a la persona quien hizo eso y vio a alguien de ropas negras y una máscara blanca con marcas de garras moradas…

Luego sintió una espada tocando su espalda como ladeo ligeramente su cabeza para ver a una chica de pelo negro con un arco del mismo color atado sobre se cabeza…

"Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?" pregunto Kurayami

"No es obvio, tengo asuntos pendientes con Tukson" dijo la chica soltándose del agarre como gira su cuerpo dando unos disparos haciendo que Blake retrocediera para luego atacar a Kurayami pero él bloquea sus ataques hasta estar en un punto muerto –"Ustedes no se dan cuenta que están protegiendo a un asesino?"

"asesino?" pregunto Kurayami

"En efecto, ese fauno asesino a mi padre y no me detendré hasta que lo mate!" gruño la chica empujando a Kurayami como da un salto hacia atrás esquivando un ataque furtivo de Blake antes de estar cerca de la puerta –"Recuerda mis palabras maldito fauno, la próxima vez no tendras tanta suerte" dijo saliendo rápidamente del edificio…

"Tenemos que seguirla" dijo Blake como Kurayami asintió

"Deténganse" dijo Tukson a los dos jóvenes quien los miraron –"Dejen que se vaya…"

"Pero Tukson…" dijo Blake antes de ser interrumpida con Tukson levantando su mano

"Blake, tu sabes bien que cada personas les llega el momento en el que su pasado lo alcance y para mi ese día a llegado" dijo el fauno puma

"Pero señor Tukson, podemos ayudar" dijo Kurayami

"Si quieren ayudarme, entonces por favor de se interpongan en esto. Es algo que yo solo debo enfrentar" dijo Tukson dando un suspiro –"Por favor, necesito que salgan de mi tienda ya que casi es la hora de cerrar…"

Blake iba a objetar pero sintió la mano de Kurayami en su hombro haciendo que ella lo mirara…

"Mejor hagámosle caso" dijo Kurayami, él quería ayudar al dueño de la tienda pero entendía sus palabras y quería estar sólo –"Tenemos que volver con los demás miembros de tu equipo ya que casi es la hora" miro luego a Tukson e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza –"Nos vemos, señor Tukson"

Mientras el Grimm humano salía de la tienda, Blake miro a su viejo amigo antes de tambien salir de la tienda…

Al momento que los dos jóvenes salieron, Tukson alzo la cabeza para mirar el techo escapando un suspiro…

En la academia Beacon, el equipo RWBY y Kurayami regresaron de su viaje a Vale. El Grimm humano decidió antes de volver a su dormitorio ir a la biblioteca a leer uno de los libros que compro

la biblioteca estaba vacía a estas horas…

Eligio leer el del autor anónimo ya que le llamo mucho el interés y emepoz a leer cada página…

[" _¿Qué es lo que nos condujo todo esto? Acaso fue por búsqueda de reconocimiento o solo poder y desequilibrio. Yo no culpo que mis camarada hayan tomado ese camino pero tampoco podría seguirlos porque no es lo correcto._

 _Soy como cualquier fauno que busca ser aceptado por la sociedad como otros por eso que pensé que si ayudaba a mis camaradas podríamos cambiar al mundo, pues me equivoque. Las marchas y protestas con quienes nos discriminaron fueron un buen comienzo, algunos de nosotros lograron ser aceptados pero la mayoría seguían siendo ignorados entre las sombras._

 _Después de varios intentos, días tras días de nuestras vidas sin resultados en lograr ser captados que un momento crucial nuestro líder decidió renunciar._

 _El nuevo líder parecía tener una nueva visión acerca de cómo van las cosas y decidió cambiarlos. Con un comportamiento más violento, la organización tomo medidas más activas. Al principio apoye esas causas debido a que si con nuestras protestas no hicieron nada, lo mejor era usar otro medio._

 _Los robos y sabotajes hacia las compañías que usaban a nuestra especia como esclavos, recibían su merecido. Me sentía feliz que al fin logramos algo pero no duro mucho._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, el robo pasó a ser más oscuro al punto de lastimar a los propios dueños para obtener los recursos. Estaba harto porque me di cuenta que nuestras acciones perjudicaban no solo a los inocentes que se metían accidentalmente en nuestros hurtos también perjudicaba indirectamente con cada acción tomada._

 _Mi punto de quiebra fue que desde nuestra meta en que los humanos no tuvieron miedo de nosotros desapareció cuando el nuevo líder hizo que nosotros causáramos el miedo y el odio entre los humanos y nuestra propia especie que nos veía en vez de salvadores…monstruos sin alma (…)]_

"Wow, que profundos pensamientos" murmuro Kurayami leyendo con más atención al libro

"Te importa si me siento aquí?"

Kurayami alzo la vista para ver a Blake con un libro en la mano…

"Para nada, siéntate con gusto" dijo Kurayami- "Es una buena noche para leer"

"Lo es" dijo Blake sentándose frente a él y saco su libro para comenzar a leer en silencio

Paasron unos minutos como los dos pasaban leyendo sus respectivos libros…

"Blake…" dijo Kurayami llamando la atención de la chica de negro - "Tú conoces a Tukson hace mucho tiempo, lo que él dijo hoy…el tambien era parte del colmillo blanco, verdad?"

"Correcto, Él trabajo junto conmigo en el colmillo blanco" respondió Blake –"Nunca entendí la razón de su partida pero cuando me reencontré con él en Vale quería preguntarle, sin embargo…al ver lo feliz que estaba trabajando en la tienda decidí no preguntar" dijo cambiando la página de su libro –"Tenemos que ayudarlo…"

"él dijo no interfiriéramos" dijo Kurayami

"Lo sé pero no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos al saber que alguien está tratando de matarlo" dijo Blake

"Sé cómo te sientes y estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Kurayami –"Por eso mañana iremos a vigilar a Tukson ya que si mi corazonada no me falla, esa mujer intentara atacarlo de nuevo. Estás de acuerdo Blake?"

Blake asintió con una ligera sonrisa –"Muchas gracias"

"Es lo que hacen los amigos" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa bajo su máscara

"Kurayami" dijo Blake –"Gracias por ser mi amigo y aceptarme tal como soy. Ojala más personas fueran como usted, gente que respeta a los y los trate como iguales"

"Creo que no soy el único…piensas contarles a los demás?" pregunto Kurayami

"Aun no…" dijo Blake con una ligera mueca –"Sé que Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora y Swallow son personas que me acepten como soy, Yaban también pero por alguna razón no confié mucho en él… En cuanto a Mayonaka, ella parece ser neutral al tema pero Weiss, aunque seamos amigas aun no la puedo tolerar además pienso que ella me odie por lo que el colmillo blanco le ha hecho a su familia…"

"Entiendo…Weiss le costara mucho en aceptarte pero descuida que todo saldrá bien…sólo te diré que las personas que conociste hasta ahora puedes confiar en ellos, no tengas miedo en mostrarles quien eres en realidad… Aun si tienes dudas en confiarlos no te preocupes…solo relájate y sigue el curso de la vida" dijo Kurayami

"Creo que también eso te aplica a ti" dijo Blake con una sonrisa –"Piensas decirles de tu verdadera identidad?"

"En algún momento, pero al igual que tú, estoy en duda si hacerlo o no. Sin embargo cuando el día indicado llegue, me quitare esta máscara" dijo Kurayami notando una pagina especifica del libro –"Mmm?"

"Sucede algo?" pregunto Blake…

"No, nada en absoluto" dijo Kurayami guardando el libro mientras se levanta de su asiento –"Ya se ha hecho muy tarde, mejor me iré a dormir"

"Yo me quedare un rato más para terminar de leer este capítulo" dijo Blake

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana Blake" se despidió Kurayami dirigiéndose a su dormitorio

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, en un departamento. Coeur se estaba cambiando de ropa luego de su intento de matar Tukson fuera interferido por eso dos jóvenes (nota:Aunque ella tiene tres años mayor que Blake pero Kurayami tiene más edad de lo que parece)

La mujer suspiro mientras estaba en ropa interior de encaje color negro pegada a sus curvas ("medidas 87/55/91" hey quien dejo entrar al pervertido ese!) Su largo cabello rojo brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras en su cuello era un collar de plata en forma de corazón

" _ **Es una linda vista,**_ __ _ **Mademoiselle**_ (señorita en francés)" dijo una voz

Coeur rápidamente tomo su pistola que dejo en su cama junto con la ropa que uso el día de hoy y apunto al origen de la voz, donde era un hombre de abrigo de malla y una máscara estilo steampunk

" _ **Hey, hey, no te enseñaron que era de mala educación apuntarle a alguien con un arma?"**_ dijo el extraño en un tono burlón

"Quien eres y Cómo entraste aquí?" dijo Coeur

" _ **No es de mucha importancia revelar mi nombre pero me puedes llamar simplemente G y como entre, digamos que tengo mis métodos…por cierto, hermoso cuerpo que posee madame"**_ respondió G como pronto una bala disparo cerca de su mejilla pero él ni se inmuto…

"Ese fue un tiro de advertencia, Salga de aquí antes que la próxima vez le dispare entre sus ojos" amenazo Coeur…

" _ **Non non non, escúcheme madame. La razón por la que vine sin permiso a su departamento es para ofrecerle mis servicios, específicamente en ayudarle a cumplir su venganza contra Monsieur (señor) Tukson"**_ dijo G

Coeur arqueo la ceja –"Y como planeas ayudarme?" pregunto

" _ **Con esto"**_ dijo G sacando un engranaje

"Un engranaje?! Acaso me está tomando el pelo?!" gruño Coeur apunto de dispararle de nuevo antes que de pronto ella no puede moverse –"Qué? No me puedo mover. Qué demonios me hiciste?!"

" _ **Solo muestro una parte de mi poder y eso también pude ser suyo, simplemente relájese mientras yo hago mi trabajo"**_ dijo G mirando detenidamente – _ **"Veamos en donde insertar el engranaje?..."**_ observo la pistola y luego al collar – _ **"Veamos, si voy por la pistola crearé un geariser de poder de fuego sin embargo puedo detectar que el collar tiene valor sentimental que daría un geariser interesante, uff…odio decidir así que…que tal si hacemos un experimento!"**_ saca un segundo engranaje como coloca ambos, uno en la pistola y el otro en el collar – _ **"Sera interesante ver lo que ocurre con esto…bien mi trabajo termino, buenas noches, madame y que comience el juego"**_ se despidió chasqueando los dedos

Coeur pudo volver a moverse pero se dio cuenta que G había desaparecido.

Inmediatamente toco su collar y reviso su arma…

"Acaso fue mi imaginación jugando una broma? No, eso era real" dijo ella como sintió sus ojos brillar como una oleada de energía-"Esa sensación…" murmuro comenzando a reírse sin control…

En otra parte, Tukson estaba en su habitación como fue al closet sacando una caja y la abrió, saco varias cosas entre ellas su antigua máscara del colmillo blanco (que tiene aspecto de puma), su diario y sobretodo una antigua fotografía donde aparecía él de joven junto con un hombre de cabello rojizo…

Ambos jóvenes sonreían en la fotografía y parecían muy cercanos…como grandes amigos…

Saco la fotografía donde aparecían ellos de nuevo pero ya mayores donde detrás de ellos era una tienda de polvo que tenía un cartel de "inauguración". En la foto el hombre de cabello rojizo sostenía a un bebe que tenía el mismo color de pelo que él…

"Me sorprendió lo cuanto que ella ha crecido" murmuro Tukson con una sonrisa de tristeza –"En serio, lamento profundamente lo que te hice a ti y a tu familia" guardo las cosas de vuelta en su lugar para luego mirar a la luna

"y si mi muerte reparara lo que he hecho…entonces que así sea…"

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	49. Chapter 48

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Quien busca justicia con demasiado empeño y dedicación, en realidad no busca justicia sino venganza._

 **Capítulo 48: La venganza contra el puma bajo el sol II**

"Fura de aquí!" grito Tukson empujando fuera de su tienda a un joven fauno ciervo que usaba una sudadera con el símbolo del colmillo blanco bordada en ella

"Pero porque… porque no quieres entrenarme?!" dijo el joven irritado

"Ya te lo dije chico. No estoy interesados, sigue mi consejo y olvida esos ideales. No sabes en lo que estas metiendo, así que no vuelvas" dijo Tukson frunciendo el ceño

"mph" dijo el joven levantándose y camino cerca donde Kurayami y Blake pasaban,

Ellos dos decidieron vigilar a Tukson para protegerlo de la mujer que intento matarlo ayer

Decidieron no decirles a los demás ya que era un asunto delicado y podría llevar que el secreto de Blake sea descubierto…

Ella se prometio a si misma en contarles a sus amigos pero aun no era el momento y como lo que esta pasando con Tukson tiene que ver con el colmillo blanco, era un asunto que ella y Kurayami debían encargarse…

Fue en ese momento que Tukson lanzo al joven fauno fanático del colmillo blanco fuera de su tienda…

El joven fauno dio una mirada asesina a ellos antes de marcharse

"Todo en orden, Tukson?" pregunto Blake

Él dio la vuelta y observo a los dos, su expresión cambia a una pequeña sonrisa-"Si, solo un pequeño contratiempo,"

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo él a su tienda?" pregunto Kurayami

"Algo que quiero olvidar y él me hizo recordarlo, así que no se preocupen" dijo Tukson escapando un suspiro –"En serio como son los jóvenes de ahora, realmente puede ser un dolor en el trasero. Simplemente quiero tener un solo día sin preocuparme, todo lo que me queda-"

-Es vivir mi vida tal como es…Llena de paz y simple" dijo Kurayami termiandno la oración del viejo fauno

"Exacto, ¿Cómo adivinaste lo que iba a decir?" dijo Tukson

"No lo sé, simplemente vino a la mente" dijo Kurayami}

"Oigan si la razón por la que vinieron es por lo ocurrido de ayer, les digo que yo me encargaría de esto" dijo Tukson

"Lo sabemos, solo vinimos a conseguir otros libros para un trabajo de la academia" dijo Blake haciendo una excusa para ocultar la verdadera razón de su visita

"Bien, entonces van a entrar o esperan que los inviten?" pregunto Tukson con sarcasmo pero no del tipo grosero sino una amable, los dos adolescentes entraron a la tienda mientras el dueño se sentaba en su asiento-"¿Qué libros son los que necesitan hoy?"

"Algo que hable sobre una de las leyendas o supersticiones de Vale, por casualidad tienees alguna historia de ese tipo?" pregunto Kurayami

"No hay de ese tipo en los aparadores. Déjenme ver en la parte trasera de la tienda" dijo Tukson levantándose en búsqueda de algún libro sobre ese tema

Pasaron unos minutos para que él regresara

"Al parecer si tengo un libro sobre leyendas acerca de los orígenes de los grimms, espero que eso pueda ayudarles en algo" dijo Tukson

"Servirá, muchas gracias" dijo Kurayami

"Aunque es extraño, pensé que la academia Beacon posee una gran colección de todo tipo de literatura dentro de su biblioteca además de poder encontrar lo mismo en sus computadoras" dijo Tukson

"Lo que sucede es que habían muchos estudiantes usando la biblioteca este día y era imposible estudiar ya que algunos hacían ruidos mientras leían. Por eso vinimos aquí porque es más silencioso" dijo Blake

"Ya veo. Entonces siéntanse libres y estudien aquí el tiempo que necesiten" dijo Tukson

"Señor Tukson, quiero saber algo…lo de su pasado.. Usted era parte del colmillo blanco, verdad?" dijo Kurayami haciendo que Tukson lo mirara con los ojos ligeramente abierto –"Blake me conto que usted trabajaba con ellos hace un tiempo y queria saber su punto de vista"

Tukson miro unos momentos a Blake

"Es verdad" fue lo único que ella respondió

"¿Me debes estar tomando el pelo?" dijo Tukson -"También le contaste sobre tu secreto?"

"No del todo, lo conocí hace un tiempo cuando aún estaba en el colmillo blanco y me ayudo a ver la verdad detrás de ellos" dijo Blake sorprendiendo al dueño dejando la boca ligeramente abierta-"Y él no me juzgo, de hecho me acepto como una persona normal. Kurayami parece compartir la misma experiencia en la que vivimos. Es alguien de confianza y no cuestiona o critica las cosas, solamente las acepta tal cual como es"

"Así que es la primera persona que sabe la verdad?" preguntó Tukson

"Si, aún tengo otros amigos que confió pero aun necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de decirles la verdad" dijo Blake

"Para ser las cosas justas, le diré mi secreto" dijo Kurayami sacándose su máscara revelando su rostro blanquecido sorprendiendo a Tukson

"Eres un Grimm?" pregunto él

"Se puede decir, pero soy más un humano maldecido que un monstruo como la gente piensa que soy…" dijo Kurayami volviéndose a colocar la máscara –"Y aun con ese odio que las personas o faunos me dan, igual seguiré protegiéndolos ya que es el camino que decidí seguir"

Tukson quedo mirando por unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa escapara en sus labios-"Je! Estoy sorprendido, realmente eres un chico único y sobretodo una buena persona. Hace uno desear que más gente fueran como usted" miro al Grimm humano antes de mirar al techo-"Es verdad, yo antes era parte del Colmillo Blanco. Había participado en muchas de las protestas de la organización contra el trato injusto y la discriminación. También seguí activo aun después de que cambiaran su rumbo, tenía aun la esperanza que podría ayudar en nuestra meta"

"Y cuando decidiste abandonarlo aun cuando tenías tanta confianza en ellos?" pregunto Kurayami

La sonrisa de Tukson cambio a una expresión de tristeza –"En toda mi vida había cometido equivocaciones pero la que he cometido hace cuatro años fue una de las cual más me he arrepentido"

"Hace cuatro años? Lo que esa mujer había dicho y cuál te llamo un asesino?…" dijo Blake

"En efecto, el nombre de la mujer es Coeur Écarlate y lo que dijo ella es la verdad… Hace cuatro años mate a un hombre de una tienda de polvo, pero no cualquier hombre sino del padre de Coeur que también era mi mejor amigo cuando era joven" dijo Tukson sorprendiendo a los dos estudiantes de Beacon –"Ahora mi pasado vuelve con la hija de mi mejor amigo intentando matarme, es el castigo que merezco por lo que he causado"

"Pero no fue su culpa" dijo Kurayami sacando el viejo libro en su bolsillo -"Este libro cuyo autor anónimo a escrito toda su vida, donde se lamenta de sus pecados y carga con la culpa de lo que hizo, el hombre detrás de esta historia…es usted, Tukson, correcto?"

"Como te diste cuenta chico?" preguntó el fauno puma

"Fue difícil ya que hiciste que la historia pudiera referirse a cualquier fauno que ha sufrido una vida dolorosa pero hubo cierto puntos en la trama que se refieren a usted y sobretodo lo ocurrido hace cuatro años y la verdad detrás de ello" dijo Kurayami

"Eres un chico perspicaz, lo sabias" dijo Tukson con una ligera sonrisa –"Si, es verdad. Yo escribí ese libro relatando mi vida para expresar la visión que tienen los faunos a este mundo. Nadie lo compro y se quedó en el olvido pero cuando tú lo compraste… digamos que me hiciste sentir bien por lo que gracias"

"Como dije, tengo una mente amplia para todo tipos de relatos, incluso la otra visión del mundo" dijo Kurayami guardando el libro –"Aun así… porqué sigue culpándose de ese incidente si no fue su culpa en primer lugar?"

"Chico, si tú mismo dijiste que leíste el libro, ya debes saber el por qué" dijo Tukson mirando el reloj–"Ya no tengo nada más que hablar, así que por favor les pido que se retiren que ya es hora de cerrar"

Kurayami y Blake salieron de la tienda pero esto no terminaría, esperaron que Tukson cerrara la tienda y se fuera para su casa.

"Ya está moviéndose, sigámoslo" susurro Kurayami

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto pero es por su bien" dijo Blake como contestaba un mensaje a su equipo para comunicarle que llegaría un poco tarde…

Los dos caminaron con sigilo y sin ser detectados para observar a Tukson caminando por las calles y estar preparados para cuando Coeur aparezca…

Pero no contaron que Tukson ya sabía estaba siendo seguido

Es posible que Blake le haya contado que era parte del colmillo blanco pero parece que ella olvido que él era uno de los más brillantes estrategas en la organización antes de que se volviera corrupta…

Podía simplemente decirles que se vayan y que lo dejen sólo, pero decidio dejar que lo siguieran…

Tukson había planeado desde el segundo que se reencontró con la hija de su mejor amigo podía sentir que ella estaba consumida por la venganza…

Había visto las posibilidades y aunque le contara la verdad de lo ocurrido, ella igual trataría de matarlo…

Aún si ella logra perdonarlo de alguna manera, aun sentiría la culpa consumiéndolo (para aclarar: el incidente ocurrio hace cuatro años y Tukson abandono la organización hace dos años)…

Además sabiendo que el colmillo blanco lo tiene como objetivo ya que lo ven como una posible amenaza para sus futuros planes, había posibilidades que ellos lo estén buscando para eliminarlo de una vez por todas

Tenía suerte que aún no fuera encontrado yace dos años desde que abandono la organización pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho hasta que ellos lo encontraran…

De cualquier forma le queda poco tiempo de su vida, y su alma ha estado gritando desde el fondo de su corazón que acabara este sufrimiento…

Así que para expiar de sus pecados decidió que Coeur tomara su venganza y lo matara, es el mejor castigo que alguien como él se merece…

Al llegar a su departamento se dio cuenta que el cerrojo fue destruido y que alguien había entrado, apretó su puño antes de que se relajara y tomara un brusco suspiro…

'Es la hora' pensó Tukson entrando a su departamento

Al entrar noto que el cuarto estaba oscuro, encendió las luces pero el interruptor no funcionaba sin embargo aún podía ver bien la habitación gracias a la visión nocturna que todo fauno posee.

Dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse con una lámpara para encenderla hasta que escucho un silbido tocando una melodía que él reconoció…

"Esa melodía" dijo Tukson como sintió una pistola detrás de su nuca

"Hola Tukson" dijo Coeur con una sonrisa bajo su rostro

"Coeur, has crecido mucho, cuántos años tienes ahora, 18? 19?" pregunto Tukson

"Tengo 20 pero no estoy de juegos Tukson, tu sabes bien lo que sucederá ahora" dijo Coeur

"Lo sé y pienso aceptar mi destino para pagar por los pecados que he cometido en mi vida" respondió Tukson

"Je, un asesino como usted jamás tendrá el descanso eterno. En serio, el asesino de mi padre fuera su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo!" dijo Coeur alzando su voz ante la ira –"Mi padre hizo mucho por ti! Me conto todo cuando él te ayudo que pudieras ingresar a Beacon! Cuando te ayudaba con tu entrenamiento! Cuando sacrifico su sueño de ser cazador recibiendo el disparo de un bandido que iba dirigido hacia ti! Te ayudo cuando estabas es una crisis financiera dándote más de la mitad de nuestras ganancias! Incluso te aceptamos como parte de la familia! Eras como un tío para mí y como es que se lo pagas…"

Con su mano giro a Tukson para que lo mirara frente a sus ojos y sobre el cañón del arma…

"Pero ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste" dijo Coeur como sus ojos brillaron como dos engranajes salieron de su cuerpo uno en su cuello (específicamente en el collar) y el otro en su arma

 _ **{Neckflace!/Gun!. Gear On!}**_

El cuerpo de Coeur fue cubierta por electricidad color escarlata y plateado como su cuerpo empezó a transformarse…

Los ojos de Tukson se ampliaron como ahora Coeur se había transformado en una criatura humanoide de cuerpo metálico color escarlata. El lado derecho de su rostro era cubierto por placas de metal parecía a pelo como tenía un gran ojo color escarlata más claro, la parte inferior de su mandibulo era blanca con labios pintados en rojos. Su cuerpo era cubierto por metal con cadenas de plata alrededor de su cuerllo y colgando detras de ella junto con un enorme corazón plateado con una gema escarlata de la misma forma. Su brazo derecho era plateado con hombreras escarlata con cadenas alrededor mientras el izquierdo era más voluminosa y tenía aspecto de su pistola (desert Eagle) unida al brazo. Tenía una falda de combate larga color carmesí con botas de tacón blindadas escarlatas (sí, he dicho mucho ese color pero era para entender el aspecto, vale)

"Coeur?" dijo Tukson en shock

" _ **Ahora, Tukson…Es momento que cuentes tus pecados"**_ dijo Coeur con un brillo maligno en sus ojos

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	50. Chapter 49

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Quien busca justicia con demasiado empeño y dedicación, en realidad no busca justicia sino venganza._

 **Capítulo 49: La venganza contra el puma bajo el sol III**

 _Hace 13 años, en la academia Beacon_

 _Un joven fauno de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos de felino color avellanas y lentes, estaba sentado sobre un árbol mientras leía un libro sobre la trágica historia de dos enamorados (un humano y una fauno) que hacen lo posible que su amor florezca aun si sus familias lo desaprueban…_

" _Hola!"_

 _Los pensamientos del joven fauno fueron interrumpidos cuando alzo la mirada para ver a alguien enfrente de él tapando el sol._

 _Se trataba de un chico de su misma edad, lo que más le llamo su atención fue su brillante pelo color escarlata y ojos del mismo color además de una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_

" _Hola?" dijo el joven fauno_

" _Me llamo Gemme Écarlate pero puedes llamarme Gem!" dijo el chico pelirojo presentándose_

" _Okay" dijo el chico fauno volviendo a su lectura_

" _Así que…cómo te llamas?" pregunto Gemme_

" _Tukson…" respondió el fauno aun distraído con su libro_

" _Me gustan tus lentes, te dan un aire de intelectual" dijo Gemme_

" _Gracias…" dijo Tukson_

" _Es un lindo día, no crees?" dijo Gemme aun sonriendo_

" _Es agradable como este libro…que quiero terminar de leer" respondió Tukson mirando al chico pelirrojo –"Cuando tú te vayas"_

" _Oh si claro, discúlpame pero respóndeme una última cosa" dijo Gemme –"De que se trata tu libro? Es que como te vi, parecías muy interesado en su contenido"_

" _Se trata de dos familias de diferente grupo, uno de esas familias son humanos mientras la otra son faunos, ambos grupos se odian a muerte pero dos jóvenes de ambos grupos se enamoran y tratan de que ambas familias dejen de odiarse para que su amor florezca…"_

" _Wow, realmente es una gran historia. Sabes me gustan los libros en especial de héroes luchando para proteger a las personas, eso me motivo a querer estudiar para ser un cazador" dijo Gemme_

" _Y por qué es eso? Esperas vivir un "felices para siempre"?..." pregunto Tukson_

" _Eso espero, pero la razón que lo hago es para ayudar a la gente sin importar si luego me agradezcan o no" dijo Gemme mirando el cielo –"Pero mi mayor sueño es hacer que tantos humanos como faunos vivan en armonía"_

 _Eso hizo que Tukson lo mirara –"Lo dices en serio?'" pregunto_

" _Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, quiero ayudar que las relaciones entre ellos se fortalezcan, que no haya odio o racismo entre ambos grupos. Puede sonar como algo imposible de lograr pero me esforzare para cumplir ese sueño aun si eso signifique romper algunos cráneos para que la gente entienda" dijo Gemme con una mirada determinada_

 _Tukson no pudo evitar sonreír –"Nunca pensé escuchar a un humano decir esas palabras" se dijo mientras cerraba sus libro –"Puedo pedir tu nombre de nuevo?"_

" _Uh?" pregunto Gemme confundido pero se encogió de hombros –"Mi nombre es Gemme Écarlate pero como dije antes puedes llamarme Gem!"_

" _Entonces Gem…" dijo Tukson levantando su mano frente al chico pelirrojo –"Nos llevaremos muy bien"_

 _Gemme sonrió y extiende su mano también haciendo que ambos den un apretón de manos…_

 _Una amistad se había forjado…_

Actualidad….

"Gack!" grito Tukson de dolor estrellándose contra un estante rompiéndolo en el impacto…

" _ **Jajajaja, se siente increíble cuando uno está a punto de cumplir sus objetivos"**_ dijo Coeur convertida en una criatura mecánica color escarlata

Ella se acercó a Tukson agarrándolo del cuello con su mano derecha y lo lanza al aire para luego patearlo con fuerza hacia el dormitorio donde choca contra la puerta del closet rompiéndola haciendo que varios objetos cayeran sobre el en especial la caja donde se encontraba su antigua máscara del colmillo blanco y la foto de su juventud junto con su amigo…

" _ **Ustedes los del colmillo blancos han causado mucho daño, las vidas que tomaron y para qué!"**_ grito Coeur pateando a Tukson en el estómago – _ **"Son solo unos malditos asesinos, animales salvajes los cuales deben ser exterminados!"**_

Coeur pisa la máscara destrozándola mientras toma la fotografía del suelo, era la de su padre inaugurando su tienda y estaba sujetándola a ella cuando era bebe, no pudo evitar sonreir antes de fruncir el ceño al ver la imagen de Tukson y entonces arruga la foto para lanzarla al suelo…

" _ **Ya termine de jugar contigo"**_ dijo ella levantando su brazo/pistola _**–"Adiós, Tukson"**_

"No!"

Para la sorpresa de Tukson y la geariser, un geist humanoide atraviesa las paredes y sujeta a Coeur haciendo que ambos sean intangibles y atraviesan la pared cayendo hacia la calle…

"Tukson!" grito Blake como entra a la habitación y ayuda a su amigo poniéndolo de pie –"Se encuentra bien?"

"Si pero…" dijo Tukson como la voz de ese Grimm sonaba igual a Kurayami

En las calles Coeur rueda en el suelo ante la caída, se pone de pie como levanta la mirada hacia el Grimm _**–"Un Grimm humanoide?"**_

"No dejare que le hagas daño al señor Tukson" dijo Kurayami

" _ **Esa voz! Eres ese muchacho de ayer, el que usaba esa capucha"**_ dijo Coeur reconociendo el rider- _ **"Dime por qué proteges a un asesino?! Dímelo!"**_ grito

"Debido a que el señor Tukson es inocente" respondio Kurayami

" _ **No juegues conmigo!"**_ grito Coeur disparando al rider, que empieza a moverse esquivando los disparos cuando, sin previo aviso, Kurayami desaparece en un remolino de neblina negra.

 _ **"¿Qué?"**_ exclama Coeur mientras gira la cabeza. _**-¿A dónde se fue?**_

De repente, Kurayami aparece detrás de ella, y rápidamente sujeta su brazo atrás de la espalda

"Es mejor que te calmes y me escuches. Lo que sucedió ese día no fue culpa de Tukson" dijo el rider

" _ **Mentirosos! yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Vi el cuerpo de mi padre y el rostro de su asesino, definitivamente era Tukson quien lo mato!"**_ grito Coeur liberándose del agarre del rider, comienza a girar, enviando rondas de disparos- _**"¡Muera! ¡Muere! ¡MUERE!"**_

Kurayami ni se inmuto como las balas atravesaban su cuerpo pero sin hacerle daño

" _ **POR QUÉ! NO! MUERES?!"**_ grito Coeur completamente furiosa

"Soy un geist, un fantasma…pensé que usted ya se hubiera dado cuenta" dijo Kurayami

" _ **NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!"**_ grito Coeur disparando constantemente destruyendo varias calles por las explosiones

El rider se tele transportó una vez más, pero la geariser estaba listo esta vez. Una vez que se tele transportó, Coeur le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dio una patada. Levanto su brazo/arma y disparó. Kurayami logro esquivarlo pero la bala rozo sobre su máscara causando unas marcas de quemadura…

'Eso estuvo cerca' pensó Kurayami

" _ **¡No eres más que una molestia en una máscara! Por entrometerte en mi venganza, te matare también!""**_ grito Coeur

'Sera mejor que termine con esto antes que suba de nivel' pensó Kurayami desenfundando su arma que se convirtió en una guadaña antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de su oponente

Coeur miró a su alrededor, obviamente frustrada de que no sólo no podía matar al rider, sino que ahora no podía verlo. Ella gritó con completa ira y frustración- _**"¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!"**_

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, un brillo anaranjado apareció detrás de ella

 **[Final!]**

"Destructor Espectral!" dijo Kurayami golpeando su arma

 **[Destructor Espectral]**

Antes que Coeur lograra dar la vuelta un corte de energía paso por su cuerpo como ahora el rider estaba frente ella mostrando su espalda

"Aquí" dijo Kurayami sujetando los dos engranajes y con su mano las destruyo

Coeur cae de de rodillas como su forma regresaba a la normalidad, ella jadeaba como el sudor frio recorría su rostro…

"Maldita sea! Maldita sea! Como traeré la venganza contra el asesino de mi padre, ahora?!" grito Coeur de frustración

"Jamás lo harás ya que te mostrare la verdad" dijo Kurayami desactivando su transformación y lanza cerca de la mujer un libro –"En este libro está escrito lo que realmente sucedió, si es que estas dispuesta a calmar tu ira para verlo"

Coeur frunció el ceño como tomo el libro colocándose en la página marcada como comenzó a leer el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron como siguió leyendo, su labio temblaban hasta pasar la última página…

"No es verdad…" dijo Coeur como miro con enojo a Kurayami –"Dime que es otra de tus intentos de proteger a Tukson!"

"Yo no quería que esto sucediera"

Coeur dio la vuelta como Tukson con la ayuda de Blake caminaba hacia ellos

"Realmente no quería que pasara" dijo Tukson en un tono de tristeza en su voz

"Pudiste no haber matado a mi padre!" dijo Coeur

"No fue lo que sucedió" dijo Tukson

 _Flash back_

 _Tukson como otro miembro del colmillo blanco tenían como la misión robar una tienda de polvo, su sorpresa le llego al descubrir que era la tienda de Gemme…_

" _Sucede algo Tukson?" pregunto su socio_

" _Si, conozco esta tienda. El hombre que trabaja le vende polvo tanto humanos como faunos además de tratarlos como iguales. Por qué tenemos que robarle si él es una buena persona que está apoyando a nuestra causa?" dijo Tukson_

" _Son ordenes de nuestro líder, además es posible que es solo un engaño de ese humano para que no sea uno de nuestros objetivos. Sabes que todo los humanos son mentirosos" dijo su socio-"Si quieres quédate aquí mientras yo me encargo"_

" _No, te acompañare" dijo Tukson como los dos entraban a la tienda_

 _El timbre de la puerta se escuchó como su dueño dio una gran sonrisa_

" _Bienvenidos a arc-en-ciel de diamant (arcoíris de diamantes) en que puedo ayudarles?" dijo Gemme_

" _Cierra la boca humano, queremos que nos entregues todo los cristales de polvos que tienes!" grito el fauno apuntando su pistola_

" _Disculpe por mi compañero, señor. Lle pedimos que nos entregue el polvo y saldremos sin causarle problemas" dijo Tukson cambiando su voz para no ser reconocido_

 _El hombre mayor simplemente tomo las manos de Tukson y lo miro a los ojos –"Mejor ve a casa, y has algo con tu vida"_

 _Tukson podía entender que Gemme sólo quería ayudarlo, sin embargo su compañero gruño de molestia_

" _Ya me canse de esto" dijo él disparando al Gemme_

" _Nooo!" grito Tukson como el cuerpo de su amigo se tumbaba al suelo_

" _Estúpido humano, que se cree" dijo el fauno antes de recibir un golpe de Tukson, el golpe fue tan fuerte que quebró su máscara y lo tira al suelo –"Por qué lo hiciste?!"_

" _Maldito! Ese hombre no hizo nada para merecer esto!" grito Tukson con ira en sus ojos antes de volver hacia el cuerpo de su amigo –"Gemme, resiste amigo" se quitó la máscara –"Traeré ayuda!"_

" _Tukson…" dijo Gemme como sus ojos le pesaban_

 _En ese momento el sonido de las sirenas empezaba a escucharse_

" _Maldición la policía" dijo el compañero de Tukson comenzando a huir del lugar_

" _Gemme aguanta…" dijo Tukson pero vio como los ojos de su amigo empezaban a cerrarse –"Por favor no te mueras, eres más fuerte que eso! Gemme! Gemme!"_

" _Tukson…te pido….por favor…protege a mi hija…" dijo Gemme como su mano toca el suelo escapando el último aliento de vida como la sangre empezaba a extenderse en el suelo…_

 _Tukson grito de dolor ante la pérdida de su amigo_

 _Fin del flash back_

"Le hice un daño terrible, paso muchas noches deseando que esto no hubiera pasado" dijo Tukson terminando su relato como sus ojos miraban a Coeur –"No te pido que me perdones… Sólo quiero que entiendas…"

Los ojos de Coeur se derramaron algunas lágrimas como ella trataba de procesar la verdad de lo sucedido, aún estaba confusa pero pensó si lo que hubiera hecho sería algo que desaprobaría su padre…

"Yo…también he hecho cosas terrible…" dijo ella como las lágrimas caían al suelo

"Yo sigo cargando con esta culpa pero he tratado de ser una mejor persona para honrar el sueño de la persona a la cual fue mi primer y mejor amigo" dijo Tukson –"Lo único que me queda es hacer lo posible para cumplir ese sueño donde los seres humanos y faunos vivan en armonía…pero sobre todo….él quería ver a su hija crecer felizmente en ese mundo…"

Coeur soltó un llanto antes las palabras de su padre, recordaba las veces que le contaba ese sueño, ella miro a Tukson quien tenía una mirada de tristeza –"Yo…yo…te perdono…"

Tukson miro a Blake para que lo soltara, la chica asintió dejando al comerciante de libros acercarse a Coeur, ella inmediatamente lo abrazo como las lágrimas seguían cayendo en su rostro…

Tanto Kurayami como Blake miraron la escena como una estrella fugaz pasó en el cielo nocturno…

Kurayami por un segundo vio la imagen de un hombre de pelo escarlata sonriéndole, el solo devolvió la sonrisa como se preguntaba…Si ese sueño se hará realidad? Y si es así entonces él cambia dará de su parte para se cumpla, lo mismo tenía pensado Blake…

Sin duda cambiaran este mundo para bien…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	51. Chapter 50

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Es muy delgada la línea que separa el heroísmo de la arrogancia._

 **Capítulo 50: Matones, golondrinas y qué es lo que hace un héroe? I**

Las luces del anfiteatro estaban encendidas como una batalla ocurría

En el lado izquierdo de la arena era Cardin Winchester con su maza apoyada en su hombro mientras el lado contrario estaba Swallow…

El joven ojos rojos estaba jadeando mientras se arrodillaba para pararse frente a su oponente,

Cardin se rio entre dientes antes de que Jaune hiciera un esfuerzo y lo acusara de frente. Cardin se deslizó hacia la izquierda y dejó que el impulso de Swallow lo llevara más allá de ´él. Una vez que Swallow pasó a su lado, movió su maza y golpeó el pecho de Swallow, derribándolo a unos pocos pies del suelo.

Swallow se levantó rápidamente y lanzo sus flechas aunque ninguna logro acertarle a Cardín

"Vamos Swallow, tu puedes!" grito Kurayami animando a su compañero de equipo

Swallow suspiro como lanzo una flecha explosiva aunque no golpeo a Cardín causo que se desorientara. Rápidamente cargo cambiando su arco en su forma de doble espada sin embargo Cardín logro recuperarse y balancea su maza, chocándola con las espada de Swallow

Cardin se apoyó sobre Swallow como usaba su fuerza para no perder su posición- "Esta es la parte donde pierdes". Dijo mientras sonreía.

"¡Sobre mi muerto ...!" dijo Swallow como hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Cardin le dio una patada en el estómago, causando que cayera al suelo. Golpeado contra el suelo, su brazo se enroscó alrededor de su torso, luchando lentamente por ponerse de pie. Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a Cardin encima de él, su maza levantada para dar un golpe final y hundir su cabeza, solo para ser detenida por un timbre que sonaba detrás de él.

"Cardin, eso es suficiente". La aguda voz de Glynda Goodwitch detuvo el momento indicando que el partido había terminado.

La Profesor Goodwitch se vuelve hacia el resto de los estudiantess, ella levantó su pergamino, mostrando los niveles de Aura que quedaban en los dos estudiantes participantes.

"Estudiantes, como ven, el señor Crimson tiene sus niveles en rojo. Si esto fuera un duelo de estilo de torneo, esto indicaría que Swallow ya no estaría en condiciones de continuar la batalla y el oficial llamaría el partido". Volviéndose para mirar al adolescente abatido, ella lo miró con una expresión no impresionada en su rostro- "Señor Crimson aunque ha hecho mejorías en su estilo de lucha aún le falta mucho camino que recorrer, intente revisar su Aura, eso lo ayudará a decidir si es el momento adecuado para atacar o si una estrategia Aunque le doy crédito en el uso creativo en desorientar a su oponente, aun tiende a centrarse más en la ofensiva que la defensiva, eso sería una decisión que causaría grandes problemas durante una misión. No quisiéramos que ahora te comas un Beowolf, ¿o sí? Ella continuó. Con una risita, Cardin salió del escenario.

"Habla por ti mismo…" dijo el matón

El Profesor Goodwitch miró de nuevo a sus estudiantes mientras Yang estaba perforando el aire con anticipación; Weiss, sacudiendo los puños con una sonrisa emocionada; y Ruby, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo con energía entusiasta mientras gritaba suavemente.

"¡Recuerden, todos, el Festival Vytal está a solo unos meses de distancia! ¡No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los estudiantes de los otros reinos comiencen llegar a Vale, así que sigan practicando! Aquellos que elijan competir en el torneo de combate representarán a todos ¡despedidos!" dijo Goodwitch como suena la campana y los estudiantes comienzan a irse mientras que Kurayami miraba a su camarada, todavía sentado en el suelo, agacha el cabeza avergonzado.

"Los débiles como él no merecen un lugar en Beacon" dijo Mayonaka fríamente causando que Kurayami frunciera más el ceño ante sus palabras mientras Yaban ayudo a Swallow a levantarse

Ahora en la hora del almuerzo el equipo S(M)KY menos Mayonaka se sentaron en una mesa junto con el Equipo RWBY y el Equipo JNPR mientras Nora, con voz amenazadora, estaba contando su historia más reciente, Jaune era el único que tomaba atención, Weiss preocupado más por sus uñas, Blake con su libro, Pyrrha miraba con una sonrisa a su líder de equipo pero los único que no prestaban atención era Ruby, Yang , Yaban y Kurayami que miraban a su compañero de anteojos o primo si para el caso de las hermanas xiao long-rose

"... allí estábamos, en el medio de la noche..." comenzó chica de rosa

Luego, la voz monótona de Ren interrumpió.- "Era de día".

"Fuimos rodeados por Ursa ..."

"Eran Beowolves".

"¡Docenas de ellos!"

"Solo dos de ellos".

"Pero no fueron rival, y al final Ren y yo los derribamos e hicimos un cargamento de Liens vendiendo tapetes Ursa" dijo Nora cruzando los brazos sonriendo orgullosa.

Ren sacudió la cabeza y suspiró- "Hace casi un mes que tiene este sueño..."

Kurayami miraba a Swallow que estaba picoteando su comida con una mirada desconcertada, el líder del equipo SMKY decidio romper ese silencio y preguntarle

"Swallow, ¿estás bien?" dijo el Grimm humano

Saltando de vuelta a la conciencia, miró a su alrededor, asintiendo con una sonrisa falsa.-"Sí, estoy totalmente bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Ruby lo miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- "Es solo que estás actuando un poco ... no está bien".

"Estoy de acuerdo con sis" dijo Yang-. "Algo te está molestando".

Swallow suspiró, y luego levantó el pulgar con otra sonrisa falsa- "Chicos estoy bien, en serio. ¡Mírenme, perfectamente bien!"

Kurayami miro sobre su hombro, Swallow tambien lo noto y vio a los miembros del Equipo CRDL molestando a Velvet, y apretó el puño.

Yango puso la mano a su primo- "Swallow, Cardin te ha estado molestando desde la primera semana de clases"

"¿A quién, a Cardin Winchester? Le gusta perder el tiempo, ¿sabes?" Bromas prácticas ". dijo Swallow

"No son bromas pesadas" dijo Yaban - "Es un matón, bro"

"Un horrible y apestoso matón" añadió Ruby

"Oh, por favor, nombra una vez que me ha 'intimidado'". Declaró Swallow en su desafío poco convincente

"Él tiró tus libros al suelo" dijo Ruby

"Te obligó a quedarte pegado a la puerta gracias a tu arco"agregó Yang

"Y te metió en un casillero y te envió volando, literalmente". Añadió sus dos centavos Yaban

"No llegué lejos de la escuela, tuve suerte que el casillero aterrizara en el baño de la academia" dijo Swallow con vergüenza

"Fue el baño de la niñas, y tienes suerte que estaba vacío o sino hubieras perdido la capacidad de tener descendencia" dijo Kurayami antes de suspirar y ser serio- "Sabes, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, solo puedes preguntar".

"Deberías seguir su consejo, Swallow, para eso somos compañeros de equipo". Dijo Yaban, sin desviar la mirada hacia Cardin.

"Y también amigos". Dijo Kurayami tomando un trago de agua y observo que Cardin continuaba hostigando a Velvet.

"¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Le romperemos las piernas!" Nora dijo con una sonrisa loca.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi pequeña perezosa" dijo Yaban sonriendo a su novia

"Chicos, está bien". Dijo Swallow nerviosos-. "Además, no es como si fuera un idiota conmigo. Es un idiota para todos" Él agregó.

Sin embargo, las quejas de Velvet aún se escuchaban en la cafetería

"¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!" dijo Velvet dejando de forcejear y hace una mueca - "Por favor, para..."

Cardin sigue riendo mientras se dirige a sus compinches- "¡Te dije que era real!"

Russell todavía estaba riendo a carcajadas con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Atroz" Pyrrha gruñó en su bandeja "No soporto a la gente como él"

"Él no es el único" murmuró Blake.

"Debe ser difícil ser un fauno" dijo Yang de acuerdo,

"Es todo ya tuve suficiente" murmuro Kurayami como iba a darle una lección al equipo CRDL sin embargo para la sorpresa de todos Swallow se paró y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los matones

. Aparentemente aún no lo han notado, así que se aclaró la garganta para cambiar eso.

Cardín volvió la cabeza, y lo primero que entró en su línea de visión fue Swallow. Lo primero que sintió fue confusión, antes de que la irritación tomara su lugar. Soltó su agarre alrededor de la oreja de víctima, y casi gruñó,

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Cardín

Velvet no perdió tiempo en arreglarse la oreja cuando finalmente se liberó. Más tarde descubrió que miraba al recién llegado por curiosidad, y se sorprendió al ver a uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kurayami

"P-Podrías parar de hacer eso. No es agradable", dijo Swallow con un tono de voz nerviosa, se sentía asustado al enfrentarse con el matón

. "¿Qué dijiste?" Cardin se cruzó de brazos- "¿Tienes un problema conmigo, amigo?"

"N-No, es soló es que deberías tratar mejor de tus compañeros de clases y no intimidarlos" dijo Swallow aun nervioso

Kurayami noto el nerviosismo de su amigo así que tenía que ayudarlo. Y Yaban también tenía el mismo pensamiento

'' Hey Nora '', dijo Yamando llamando la atención a su novialoca por el martillo- '' ¿Quieres romper algunas piernas? '', Dijo señalando al equipo CRDL, haciendo que Nora sonriera y asintiera,

"Te ayudo" dijo Kurayami poniéndose de pie junto para darles un buen susto a los matones,

"Mira perdedor, no me importa lo que digas…si no quieres recibir una paliza mejor no te metas en mis asuntos" amenazo Cardín al chico de ojos rojos

"Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, Cardín?" dijo Kurayami captando la atención del mencionado matón

"Qué quieres fenómeno? También quieres que te dé una lección?" dijo Cardín

"Gracioso, si mal no recuerdo, te derrote en la clase de combate" dijo Kurayami

"Sólo fue pura suerte, esta vez no voy a estar contra la pared" dijo Cardín

"Eso mismo dijo tu madre anoche" dijo Kurayami con burla

La cafetería estaba en silencio hasta de que pronto alguien grito –"OHHHHHHHH!" antes que todos estallaran en risas

Cardín ahora estaba furiosos, nadie insulta a su madre –"TE SACARE TODO TU RELLENO!" grito enojado

"Eso también me dijo tu madre anoche" dijo Kurayami haciendo que todos en la cafetería se rieran más fuerte

"SUFICIENTE, TE MATARE!" grito Cardín hasta que …

"Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!"

Cardín como los demás giraron a ver a la profesora Amber frente de ellos y su mirada no era nada contenta

"Señor Winchester" dijo Amber con un tono frío cuando se dirigió a Cardin con sus ojos mirando a los cuatro chicos- "¿Te importaría decirme qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo?"

"Nada! Ellos empezaron a molestarme!" dijo Cardin apuntando a Kurayami aunque su comportamiento lo traicionó.

"Realmente, porque desde donde estoy parado parece que estás acosando a otro estudiante, sinceramente, no pensé que pudieras rebajarte más" dijo Amber

Cardin abrió la boca para replicar, pero la doncella de otoño lo cortó.

"Dime, señor Winchester, ¿sabes quién es?" pregunto Amber

Cardin miró hacia Velvet- "Debería saber su nombre"

"Su nombre es Velvet Scarlatina, una estudiante de segundo año aquí en Beacon también miembro del Equipo CFVY, uno de los grupos de cazadores más hábiles y recomendables de Beacon, además de ser mi amiga" dijo Kurayami mirando a Velvet, con unas sonrisa haciendo que ella le sonriera también

"Correcto…Ahora, la única razón por la que puedo imaginar que ella no ha luchado contra ti es porque tiene un corazón muy amable" dijo Amber haciendo que Velvet bajara su rostro tratando de ocultar el gran sonrojo que se había formado sobre sus mejillas- "Pero, no me encontrarás tan relajado como ella" miro a todos los miembros del equipo CRDL antes de volver a hablar-" Les estoy ofreciendo a los cuatro la oportunidad de limpiar su acto, o se tomarán las medidas adecuadas para asegurar que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, todos ustedes están entrenando para convertirse en protectores del mundo. Les sugiero que comiencen a actuar como tal y rápido"

"Y que pasara con ellos, no recibirán también un castigo?" dijo Cardín señalando a Kurayami

"Lo que hizo el señor Kurayami es proteger a su amiga, por lo que a él solo recibirá una advertencia de no intentr provocar una pelea. Ahora a ustedes cuatro, si los veo acosando a la señorita Scarlatina o cualquier otro estudiante, entonces serás tratado conmigo personalmente." Dijo Amber

No necesitaban que se lo dijeran dos veces, como el equipo CRDL saliera corriendo de la cafetería. Amber volvió su atención hacia Kurayami y le sonrió ampliamente –"Y dime que te pareció mi acto?"?"

"Realmente me sorprendiste, actuaste toda profesionalmente" dijo Kurayami

"Gracias, ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar mi almuerzo antes que las clases continúen, cuídate" dijo Amber despidiéndose del grupo

Kurayami miro hacia Velvet –"Estas bien Vel?" pregunto

"S-Si, gracias por defenderme" dijo Velvet tímidamente

"Ni lo menciones, por eso están los amigos" dijo Kurayami

Swallow miro mientras apretaba su puño de vergüenza por lo débil que actuó al defender a alguien y sus amigos lo hicieron por él…que vergüenza de futuro cazador es…

"Aah, la tristeza y la envidia de ser alguien fuerte, el deseo de volverse un héroe derrumbarse por su propia debilidad…sin duda encontré mi siguiente objetivo o mejor dicho dos…." dijo el extraño enmascarado mirando lo ocurrido como iba a causar un poco de caos una vez más…

* * *

 _ **Proximamente….**_

 _Se suponía que tenía que ser un día normal…_

" **Haaaa" grito Kamen rider Grimm gears modo acabando la vida de un grupo de beowolfs gearisers convirtiéndolos en cenizas**

Pero llegan nuevos enemigos…

 _ **Caminando entre la explosión eran varios Kamen riders con aspectos siniestros que enmanaban maldad de sus cuerpos**_

" _ **Esos son…dark riders!" dijo Kurayami**_

 _Y una sombra de su pasado regresa…_

 **Caminando entre medio de los dark riders, era una chica de cabello marrón con una cinta rosa atada**

" **No puede ser…" dijo Kurayami en shock reconociendo a la chica –"Miki…"**

" **Hola…Kurayami" dijo la chica sin emoción…**

 _Un viejo amigo regresa pero no como era antes_

" **Henshin…" dijo Miki con una sonrisa**

 **[Hajime! Es el inicio de todo lo desconocido! La llegada de la oscuridad!]**

 _Un alma bondadosa teñida por la oscuridad_

 **Mi nombre es Dark rider… Hajime (Inicio o el inicio de algo)**

 _Una batalla entre dos amigos_

 **Hajime balancea su espada como Grimm la bloquea…**

" **Miki, esa no eres tú! Dime que te ocurre?!" dijo Kurayami**

 **La chica no respondio como dio una patada al Grimm rider anres de cortarlo diagonalmente como las chispas sale de su armadura**

 _Con la llegada de invitados inesperados…_

 **Mi nombre es Daimon Violet y junto con mis amigos somos conocidos como Team DARK**

 _Se abarcara en un viaje a otro mundo para salvar a su amiga de la oscuridad…_

" **Este lugar me da mala espina" dijo Kurayami caminando en las calles de la capital**

 _Conocerán otro aliado en el camino…_

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

" **Soy Kamen rider Karasu, y su juicio a comenzado!" declaro el rider con temática de cuervo**

 _De tres mundos distintos…Que tienen en común de tener a su propio salvador…_

 **Nosotros somos…Kamen riders!**

 _Lucharan juntos para detener al misterioso guerrero de la oscuridad…_

 _ **Les mostrare lo que es un verdadero dark rider y destruiré a todo Kamen rider existente del multiverso…**_

 **Todo será consumido en las tinieblas!**

 _Tendrán éxito?..._

 **No dejaremos que destruyas nuestros hogares!**

 _o perecerán?..._

" _ **Aaaah!"**_ **gritaron los riders como fueron cubiertos por una gran explosión** ,

 _Acompáñenos para descubrirlos…_

 **Una horda de monstruos se acerca como Kamen rider Grimm, Karasu y Team DARK estaban para enfrentarse**

" **Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" grito Ouja como el grupo ataca como las hordas de monstruos cargan hacia ellos**

 _TEAM DARK…_

 _KAMEN RIDER GRIMM-…_

 _KAMEN RIDER KARASU_

SUPER CROSS HERO TAISEN: KAMEN RIDER HAJIME Y LA CAJA DE PANDORA!

" **Este es el inicio de su fin" dijo Hajime con sus ojos brillando con malicia**

Para este 2018

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	52. Chapter 51

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Es muy delgada la línea que separa el heroísmo de la arrogancia._

 **Capítulo 51: Matones, golondrinas y qué es lo que hace un héroe? II**

"No debo quedarme dormido…no debo quedarme dormido" murmuraba Swallow dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, mientras el profesor Bartholomew Oobleck, habla constantemente y con rapidez en una de su conferencia hiperactiva,

"Todavía me pregunto cuánto café bebe al día. Quiero decir, si él puede aparecer de la nada, me hace que bebe café durante toda su vida" susurro Kurayami intentando seguir el ritmo de la conferencia del profesor

"He escuchado rumores que dicen que reemplazo su propia sangro por el café que bebe" susurro Yaban

"Vamos, dime que no crees en eso" susurro Kurayami recibiendo un simple encogimiento de hombros de Yaban

En este momento, él profesor estaba hablando sobre la Guerra Fauno mientras la clase prestaba atención

. "¡Esto es antes de la Revolución de derechos de Faunus, más popularmente conocida como la Guerra de Faunus" dijo Oobleck estando al frente de la clase y el mapa cubierto en papeles detrás de su escritorio.- "La humanidad fue bastante, bastante inflexible sobre la centralización de la población Faunus en Menagerie". Señala el mapa de dicha área con su bastón, luego se aleja hacia un lado para tomar un sorbo de su café antes de aparecer frente al escritorio-. "¡Ahora! Si bien para muchos de ustedes debe pare historia antigua, es imperativo recordar que se trata de acontecimientos relativamente recientes. ¡Por qué, las repercusiones del levantamiento todavía se pueden ver hasta hoy!" Se acerca más al clases, saboreando su café de nuevo antes de seguir enfocando y hablando. "¡Ahora! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido subyugado o discriminado por su herencia de Faunus?"

Algunos estudiantes levantan la mano. Velvet estaba nerviosa al principio, pero levantó lentamente la mano.

"Terrible, simplemente terrible. Recuerden estudiantes, es precisamente esta clase de ignorancia la que engendra la violencia". Dijo Oobleck terminando su declaración con un sorbo de su taza-. "Quiero decir, quiero quiero decir, solo mira lo que le sucedió a White Fang. Ahora, ¿cuál puede decirme lo que muchos teorizan que será el punto de inflexión en el tercer año de la Guerra?"

Weiss levantó la mano.

"¿Sí?"

"¡La batalla en Fort Castle!" Ella respondió

"¡Precisamente! ¿Y quién puede decirme la ventaja que tenía el Fauno sobre las fuerzas del general Lagune?" Él profesor Oobleck afirmó

Sin ser visto por el profesor, Cardin le lanza una pelota de papel a la cabeza de Swallow, causando que se despierte.

"Oye!" dijo en voz alta

El profesor Oobleck se acerca a Swallow-. "¡Sr. Crimson! ¡Finalmente contribuyendo a la clase! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Excelente! ¿Cuál es la respuesta?" preguntó.

"Uhh ... la respuesta ... la ventaja, uhh, el fauno ... tenía las cosas de ese tipo ..." Swallow pensaba y murmurando –"Oh, si…la visión nocturna, los faunos tiene la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad…además de eso poseen una audición mejorada, lo más probable es que hayma visto haya escuchado a su enemigo , viniendo de una milla de distancia" respondió

"Correcto, correcto" dijo Oobleck como noto a Cardín sin hacer nada –"Sr. Winchester le gustaría compartir sus pensamientos sobre el tema?" casualmente preguntó.

"Bueno, sé que es mucho más fácil entrenar a un animal que a un soldado". dijo Cardin, todo tranquilo y genial.

'' Wow, no eres la persona más abierta de mente eres Cardin? Bueno, eso no es una gran sorpresa con respecto a cómo actúas '', dijo Kurayami

"¿Tienes un problema?!" desafio Cardín

"Nop y para completar la respuesta de mi compañero de equipo, además de la visión nocturna y la audición mejorada…La mayoría de los faunos también poseen un mejor sentido del olfato" dijo Kurayami

Esto hizo gruñir a Cardin en su respuesta correcta.

Blake se hizo cargo y continuó con su respuesta- "General Lagoon no tenía experiencia y cometió el error de tratar de emboscar al fauno en su sueño. Su enorme ejército fue superado y el general capturado". Luego miró a Cardin. "Quizás si prestaba atención en clase, no hubiera sido recordado como un fracaso".

Cardin apretó el puño y se levantó mirando a Blake, pero el profesor Oobleck suspiró y dijo- "Señor Winchester, tome asiento".

Swallow se río suavemente pero el Profesor se deslizó has escritorio.

"Usted y el Sr. Crimson pueden verme después de clase para lecturas adicionales. ¡Ahora! ¡Continúando con la clase! Dijo Oobleck continuando su conferencia

"Agradable movimiento de molestar a Cardín, Blake". Dijo Kurayami con un pulgar arriba. Ella sonrió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras continuamos escuchando la conferencia.

Una vez terminada la clase, el profesor Oobleck hablaba con Swallow y Cardin durante aproximadamente 10 minutos antes de abandonar el aula. Swallow fue el primera en abandonar el salón de clases ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo y sus amigos-

Kurayami miro la expresión de su rostro y los siguió…

Llego a la azotea de la escuela como observa a Swallow mirando el cielo y suspirando

"Sabes, realmente seguiría el consejo de Nora y le rompería las piernas a Cardín" dijo Kurayami

" Kurayami, sé que estoy pasando por un momento difícil en este momento, pero no estoy tan deprimido" dijo Swallow mirando por encima del borde del tejado –"Simplemente seria la mejor idea renunciar a todo esto…"

"No digas eso Swallow, todavía no eres el más fuerte de los luchadores pero lo lograras sin dudarlo, confió plenamente en esto" dijo Kurayami

"No creo eso…escuche lo que dijo Mayonaka…no merezco estudiar en Beacon o ser un cazador…simplemente soy un fracaso" dijo Swallow

".Swallow…" dijo Kurayami apretando su puño –"Déjame ayudarte, te ayudare en tu entrenamiento!"

"Ah, ¿qué?" dijo Swallow, retrocedió un poco.

"Podemos entrenar aquí después de la clase donde nadie puede molestarnos. De la misma forma que Pyrrha ayuda a Jaune en mejorar sus habilidades" dijo Kurayami

" ¿Crees que necesito ayuda?" pregunto Swallow sintiéndose ofendido

"Swallow, todo el mundo necesita un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando. No te hace diferente del resto de nosotros. Has llegado a Beacon y eso dice mucho de lo que eres capaz". Dijo Kurayami

. "Pues no pienso que sea así" dijo Swallow –"Apenas logre pasar el examen de ingreso, simplemente fue pura suerte que logre entrar a Beacon…tuve suerte de haber sobrevivido en el bosque esmeralda…No mostré ningún desempeño en pelear…todo fue cuestión de suerte!"

"Entonces déjame ayudarte-" dijo Kurayami levantando su mano pero Swallow rápidamente se alejó de él

"¡No quiero ayuda! No quiero ser la damisela en apuros, ¡quiero ser el héroe!" dijo Swallow con enojo-" "Estoy cansado de ser el adorable idiota dependiendo a los demás mientras luchan por sus vidas. ¿No lo entiendes?" Preguntó antes de señalar por la cornisa, viendo a una de las rutinas de entrenamientos entre Jaune y Pyrrha-. "Tómalo por ejemplo, Jaune es como yo, pero al mismo tiempo, ha demostrado ser capaz de luchar por cuenta propia, incluso es un gran estratega cuando su equipo lucho contra ese death stalker…Pero en comparación con Jaune…en que cosa soy bueno?! En NADA! No soy fuerte, tampoco soy inteligente, y tampoco tengo talento! Simplemente soy un don nadie!"

Kurayami miro la expresión de enojo de su compañero de equipo, Swallow abrió ligeramente sus ojos antes de tener una expresión triste y mirar hacia el otro lado

"Solo ... déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Swallow

"Si eso es lo que crees que es mejor". Dijo Kurayami regresando a la entrada del techo pero no antes de decir una última cosa-"Swallow será la primera y espero que se la última vez que te digo esto…pero eres un idiota"

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Swallow, es la primera vez ver a su líder de equipo enojado…

"La fuerza no es en lo fuerte que eres en el exterior. Es en el corazón…Dejas que tu orgullo nuble tu mente, te estaba dando la respuestas que buscas pero lo rechazaste…" dijo Kurayami dejando escapar un suspiro –"Sabes qué, quizás me esté enojando por algo tan trivial…pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta y dejes de lado forma de actuar…buena suerte Swallow" fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Swallow miró hacia la puerta por donde Kurayami salía. Echando un vistazo a sus manos, y los cierra con fuerza

" _ **Quieres ser un héroe? Es eso lo que deseas**_?" dijo una voz

Esto hizo que Swallow volteara rápidamente y viera a un hombre con capucha que usa una máscara steampunk encima de la azotea.

"Q-Quien es usted?" pregunto Swallow con miedo sintiendo un aura maligno del extraño

El extraño saltó mientras caminó casualmente hacia Swallow,como se detuvo enfrente del muchacho

 _ **" Entonces tu deseas convertirte en un héroe, correcto?"**_ " Lo interrogó balanceando su bastón de un lado a otro _**–"Deseas ser respetado, que la gente hable de tu 'heroísmo'- Mejor aún, deseas ser un mejor héroe que tu amigo Kurayami, mejor que Kamen rider Grimm".**_

"Grimm?" cuestiono Swallow

" _ **Oh claro, olvide que sólo unos pocos saben sobre su verdadero título y tú como los demás lo conocen como Kamen rider Gear aunque la verdad es solo un nombre que tomo de otro rider para ocultar lo que realmente es"**_ dijo el extraño

"De qué es lo que tanto hablas?" pregunto Swallow

" _ **Nada, por nada…simplemente hablando conmigo mismo…no quiero arruinar las sorpresas pero sólo te diré que tu supuesto amigo no es lo que aparenta"**_ dijo el extraño levantando ligeramente su sombrero de copa – _ **"Pero volviendo a los que nos convoca…yo puedo darte el poder para que seas un héroe"**_

"¿Realmente puedes hacerme un héroe?" dijo Swallow

" _ **Por supuesto que sí…puedo hacerte el héroe más poderoso, ser un símbolo de la justicia!"**_ dijo el extraño como extiende su mano enfrente de Swallow _ **-" Así que niño, ¿quieres ser un héroe, o qué? "**_

Swallow se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir…por un lado sentía que era una mala idea pero por otra parte insiste en aceptar su oferta…Además quiere saber lo que él extraño se refiera sobre lo que Kurayami oculta…

" Yo..." dijo Swallow para luego hablar en voz baja

 _ **" No logre escucharte, puedes repetirme tu respuesta?"**_ dijo el extraño _ **-"¿Quieres ser un héroe? ¿O ser un perdedor?"**_

Swallo tragó saliva antes de decir las palabras que el extraño quería escuchar- " ¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡Quiero ser un héroe!"

 _ **"Perfecto"**_ dijo el extraño sacando un engranaje y lo inserta en el pecho de Swallow como la energía cubría todo su cuerpo y era cubierto hasta que una nueva figura aparecía con solo ver sus ojos brillar

Su cuerpo consistía en un traje ajustado de color morado con armadura blanca con forma de músculos en la, zona del pecho. Tiene adorbos blancos en sus extremidades, una larga bufanda roja atada en el cuello y una máscara plateada con dos ojos compuestos rojos

" _ **Vamos a ver si las cosas se ponen más interesante "**_ dijo el extraño dando unos golpecitos en el pecho del guerrero _**–"Aquí está tu misión, tu deber es castigar a todo malhechor que rompan las leyes...ser un mejor kamen rider que Grimm"**_

"Les enseñare a esos malvados lo que es la justicia! Y demostrare ser un mejor kamen rider que ese impostor!" dijo el guerrero con la voz de Swallow pero más profunda como hizo una pose (estilo kamen rider ichigo) –"Porqué soy la verdadera justicia! Soy Kamen rider Justiman!"

" _ **Sólo asegúrate de ocultar tu identidad, quieres?"**_ dijo el extraño dando media vuelta y caminando lejos

"Si señor" dijo el guerrero en una pose militar

" _ **Perfecto! Te deseo buena suerte Justiman…umm…quizás deberías buscar un mejor nombre"**_ dijo el extraño saltando por los techos como vio a su nueva creación volviendo a su forma civil y entrar como si nada hubiera pasado – _ **"Muy bien un objetivo hecho…ahora a buscar a mi segundo peón para causar un verdadero caós…"**_

Las cosas serán doblemente interesantes

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	53. Chapter 52

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **POR FAVOR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEAS DE FUTUROS CAPITULOS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, MANDENME SU COMENTARIO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, TODA IDEA ES ACEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Es muy delgada la línea que separa el heroísmo de la arrogancia._

 **Capítulo 52: Matones, golondrinas y qué es lo que hace un héroe? II**

Entre los barrios de la ciudad, al caer la noche, se alzaba un alto edificio de apartamentos que hacía tiempo que había sido abandonado. Una hilera de líneas eléctricas corría cerca de la estructura: tal vez demasiado cerca, de ahí el lugar que quedaba en primer lugar….

Qué tiene de especial este lugar…pues aquí se esconde varios criminales que lograron burlarse de la policía y de los cazadores y ahora estaban disfrutando de su paz y contando sus ganancias

Sin embargo habría un cambio de planes…

 **SONIDO METÁLICO!**

El grupo de criminales de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y apuntaron sus armas hacia dónde provenía el ruido. Luego se dieron cuenta de que no habían visto a nadie más cerca: quizás solo se estaban volviendo paranoicos

Aun así, fueron a verificar la fuente del ruido de todos modos, pensando que era solo un niño tonto o un imbécil con un deseo de muerte irrumpiendo en su territorio. Buscaron a través del edificio, cada uno cubriendo la espalda del otro: sabían que la fuerza en números era más inteligente que dividirse.

Miraron hacia adelante, luego detrás de ellos, luego a los costados, con los dedos apretados contra los gatillos. Los criminales luego miraron jacia el fondo del pasillo como para su sorpresa vieron dos ojos rojos brillando mientras se acercaba hacia ellos

Para cuando vieron la figura misteriosa, ya era demasiado tarde: la figura desaparecio y lo último que verían sería a un hombre con armadura y bufanda roja que descendía rápidamente con dos espadas apuntando directamente hacia ellos.

Lo último que sucedió fueron los gritos de los criminales como las nubes cubrían la luna rota

Al día siguiente en la academia Beacon, otro día en la clase mientras escuchaba, otra más de las historias del Profesor Port.

"En serio este tipo me está perdiendo mi tiempo escuchando sus estúpidas historias, me pregunto como maestra tolero esta ridiculez" murmuro Mayonaka siendo la primera en abandonar el salón de clases en el momento en que se terminó la clase del profesor Port y de sus tontas historia

Ella tenía cosas más importantes que esa mierda… como entrenar o meditar…quizás comer un pastel de fresas o lo que sea…

El siguiente en salir era Swallow que lucía diferente de lo de costumbre, no tenía sus gafas puestas y su pelo lo peino hacia atrás

Pero aparte de su nuevo estilo era lo que ocurrió en la clase del Profesor Goodwitch en el primer bloque…Swallow ganó múltiples duelos sin apenas sudar. Era como si él fuera una persona completamente diferente.

Muy diferente, Kurayami noto durante una de las peleas que su estilo se volvió más violento como si realmente queria herir a su oponente o incluso matarlo…

Había algo extraño y tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano

"Hey Kurayami" llamo Ruby

"Si Ruby, que necesitas?" pregunto Kurayami

"Bueno…quería pedirle si podrías prestarme tus armas?" pidió Ruby

"Mis armas? Para que las necesitas?" dijo Kurayami

"Sólo confía en mí, te prometo que no voy a dañarlas…más de lo que ya están" dijo Ruby

Kurayami hizo una mueca bajo su máscara, lo que dijo Ruby marco un punto importante que tenía que hacer él con sus armas…con el paso del tiempo sus fieles espadas/pistolas combinables en un sinfín de formas ya se están pasando a mejor vida y necesitan ser actualizadas, quizás sea eso porque Ruby las necesita…

"Está bien Ruby confió en ti" dijo Kurayami sacando sus armas en su forma de varillas, usualmente se tienen que guardar en los casilleros pero…es mejor estar preparados si hay un ataque y necesitas estar preparado –"Trátala como si fuera tu crescent rose ya que son valiosas para mi"

"Lo tienes" asintió Ruby antes de darse cuenta de algo –"Ahora que lo veo…no lo necesitas cuando tienes que transformarte?"

"Usualmente si pero mis llave de transformación solo necesita una ranura para activarla y tengo una al lado de mi cinturón…así que puedo transformarme aun si no tengo mi arma cerca" explico Kurayami aunque no ha usado ese método en mucho tiempo…

"Ya veo…bien, tengo cosas que hacer para la excursión de mañana. Nos vemos" se despidió Ruby

Kurayami sonrió como continuo su camino como decidió tomar el resto de la tarde para viajar a Vale, posiblemente comprar algún libro en el camino…

Sin embargo de repente aparecieron tres nevermore geariser, era parecidos a la armadura rider de Grimm en su modo de dicha ave Grimm, pero se diferenciaba de ser más orgánica y no tener tantas placas de armadura…

Los tres nevermore geariser chillaron como empezaron a atacar a todo lo estaba presente asustando a los civiles…

"Genai…y pensé que tendría una tarde agradable" gruño Kurayami como era hora de trabajar, saco una de sus llaves y la inserto en el lado derecho de su cinturón y giro la llave

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

" Rider…Henshin!" grito Kurayami golpeando la llave y corre hacia los geariser

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

Una vez acabado la secuencia de transformación comenzó a luchar contra los nevermore gearisers…

Un nevermore geariser transforma su brazo en una espada y lo blandió el rider. Grimm/Gear se agacha antes de la ronda y alojó a los dos golpeándolos en la cabeza saltando en el aire. En seguida pateó un nevermore golpeándolo contra el suelo antes de que el cuerpo golpeara al monstruo derribado

"Usare un antiguo truco, espero que no me haya oxidado" dijo Grimm insertando una llave color celeste con el símbolo de hielo en su cinturon

 **[Polvo de hielo]**

Grimm/Gear solto un suspiro juntando ambas manos antes de mover una de ellas como se forma una espada hecha de hielo

"Muy bien, todavio lo tengo!" dijo Kurayami bloqueando la huelga de dos Nevermore geariser y los roza. Uno de los nevermore alzo vuelo y lanzo sus plumas filosas, Grimm/ Gear las bloquea pero la espada se rompe en pedazos –"Es momento de cocinar" inserta otra llave pero de color rojo con un símbolo de fuego

 **[Polvo de fuego]**

"Ha!" grito Kurayami lanzando un par de bolas de fuego pero el nevermore las esquiva como sus dos amigos se unen y los tres lanzan un aluvión de plumas cortantes

Grimm/Gear rueda esquivando las plumas que se incrustan en el cemento y se coloca en distancia

"Genial…estos cerebros de plumas son realmente molestos!" dijo Kurayami como no tendría más opción de luchar fuego contra fuego y usar su forma nevermore aun si significa que sea descubierta su identidad –"No me quedan más opciones"

Sin embargo antes que pasara se escuchó un grito, uno de los nevermore gira donde se originó el grito solo para recibir una patada en el pecho chocando contra sus compañeros geariser y caer al suelo….

"No dejare que el mal triunfe!" se escucho una voz como toda las miradas ven a un hombre enmascarado de ojos rojos en un traje morado y armadura blanca, con una larga bufanda roja soplando en el viento, levanto su dedo índice apuntando a los geariser –"Ustedes tres sentiran la furia de Kamen rider Justiman!" grito el guerrero haciendo una pose heroica

"Kamen rider…Justiman? Que clase de nombre es ese?" se preguntó Kurayami

"HOOOOO!" grito Justiman dando un salto aterrizando en el suelo y dando una serie de combos de puños y patadas a los tres geariser –"No perdonare a los malvados" cruza ambos brazos como se abren convirtiéndose en cuchillas de energía –"Justice Cross Slash!" grito haciendo una doble barra en forma de X cortando a los tres geariser antes de estallar en humo negro .

El guerrero se da media vuelta y hace otra pose heroica-"La justica ha vuelto a ganar!" dijo

"Esa voz…Swallow, es usted!" dijo Kurayami

Justiman ni se inmuto como levanto su índice –"Kamen rider Gears o eso es lo que quieres que creamos, no tolerare más tu presencia!"

"Swallow, escúchame." Dijo Kurayami pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando Justiman iniciando su ataque –"Swallow, detente! Soy tu amigo, Kurayami!"

"Sé quién eres o lo que usted quiere que crea!" grito Justiman girando su cuerpo –"Justice kick!" grito dando una patada giratoria

Grimm/Gear lo bloquea pero se desliza unos pasos hacia atrás

"No está mal, eres casi tan bueno como yo" dijo Justiman como convierte su brazo izquierdo en un arma de fuego –"Disparos justicieros!" grito disparando rápidamente

Kurayami salta y se esconde detrás de un auto como las balas lo golpeaban en su lugar…

'Swallow debe estar poseído por un engranaje!' pensó Kurayami

"No tienes a donde ir" dijo Justiman acercándose más pero Kurayami salta del auto y lo patea en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera…

"Swallow, no quiero lastimarte, por favor escúchame!" dijo Kurayami

Justiman no escucho como se adelante y golpea a su rival en el pecho y se volvió para atacar con una patada que lo golpeó en el estómago arrojando a Grimm/Gear

"Laser heroico" declaro Justiman disparando un láser de alta potencia al Grimm rider que resultó en una pequeña explosión tirandolo al suelo mientras el héroe geariser estaba parado sobre él –"La justicia gana de nuevo!"

"Swallow, por favor…porque haces esto?" dijo Kurayami levantándose

"El joven al cual conoces como Swallow era débil y por eso que sacrifico su antiguo ser para volverse fuerte, ser un héroe…un héroe mejor que usted!" dijo Justiman como el sonido de las sirenas se aproximaban - "He perdido el tiempo suficiente aquí. La proxima vez que nos enfrentemos, vamos a resolver quien es el mejor…adiós Kurayami" dijo la antes de huir

Kurayami tomo fuerte respiraciones como también huía de la escena. Al momento que llego la policía solo encontraron un lio de destrucción pero sin rastros de los causantes

De vuelta en la academia Kurayami camina los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, vio a Yaban sentado en su cama escuchando música, pel se da cuenta de la llegada de su líder de equipo y se quita los audífonos

"Que hay Kurayami!" saludo Yaban –"Disfrutaste tu pequeño viaje?"

"Fue como la de costumbre…has visto a los demás?" pregunto Kurayami

"Mayonaka fue al bosque esmeralda a matar algunos grimms, tiene mucha frustración reprimida después de escuchar las historias de Port"" dijo Yaban –"En cuanto a Swallow, dijo que fue al cuarto de combate a entrenar…en serio no sé qué mosca le pico pero ha cambiado mucho desde ayer"

"Y no es broma…pero no me agrada este cambio tan brusco" comento Kurayami

"La gente cambia para superar sus obstáculos, pero tienes razón que es algo raro el cambio de Swallow es como si ya no nos considera sus amigos y se la pase entrenando…algo así como la versión masculina de Mayonaka" dijo Yaban sintiendo un leve escalofrió –"No creo poder soportarlo, llamare a los demás para a idear una forma de ayudar en algo a Swallow"

"Adelante, yo necesito descansar un rato" dijo Kurayami hechandose en su cama, mueve su cabeza a un lado para ver la cama vacía de Swallow

" _ **El joven al cual conoces como Swallow era débil y por eso que sacrifico su antiguo ser para volverse fuerte, ser un héroe…un héroe mejor que usted!"**_

'Te equivocas Swallow, un héroe no es solo fuerza física sino también proviene del corazón…Te ayudare a que regreses a la normalidad, es una promesa' pensó el Grimm humano cerrando sus ojos

Mientras, dentro de la Sala de Combate, Swallow estaba entrenando arduamente mientras el extraño de la capucha lo observa. Él estaba planeando hacer que el joven ojos rojos sea su más fiel servidor para ayudarlo con sus planes y para su maestra

"130 ... 131 ... 132…" dijo Swallow haciendo flexiones de brazos

" _ **Sigue así, pequeño Swallow. Ya flalta poco para las 200 flexiones"**_ dijo el extraño

"¡Sí, Maestro!" dijo Swallow hipnotizado como sus ojos estaban con un brillo apagado

" _ **Ah, adoro ese sonido cuando me llaman "maestro". Tal vez ser un entrenador no es tan malo"**_ dijo el extraño con alegría _**–"Bien! ¡Estoy entusiasmado! ¡Después de que termines con las flexiones, comenzaremos por enseñarte uno de mis grandes técnicas de ataque"**_

"¡Sí, Maestro!" dijo Swallow

Aunque no se podía ver por la máscara, el extraño estaba llorando por dentro. Nunca en su vida habrá alguien que lo respete

' _ **Hay ocasiones que realmente amo mi trabajo'**_ pensó el extraño como el segundo objetivo de su plan está casi completo

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	54. Chapter 53

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capitulo para dar inicio la película, pero antes tengo que hacer los capítulos para team dark, una vez hecho ahora sí podre empezar a escribir la película…tengan paciencia queridos lectores**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Es muy delgada la línea que separa el heroísmo de la arrogancia._

 **Capítulo 53: Matones, golondrinas y qué es lo que hace un héroe? IV**

"Por qué el débil llega a casa tan tarde?" Preguntó Mayonaka mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura pero aun mostraba todas sus curvas femeninas, a ella no le importa que sus compañeros de equipo están presentes porque no tiene modestia…

"Se ha vuelto bastante distante desde que decidió entrenar por su cuenta". Respondió Yaban mientras terminaba revisar su fiel arma antes de guardarla en su forma de reposos, miro a Mayonaka con el ceño fruncido –"Y deja de llamar a Swallow débil, él es alguien fuerte a su manera y no tienes el derecho de juzgarlo"

"Como sea" dijo Mayonaka sin importarle sus palabras -"Mientras ya no sea una carga para nuestro equipo, estaré conforme"

"Realmente eres una perra lo sabes!" dijo Yaban con enojo –"Desde que este equipo se formó siempre has estado subestimando de nosotros en especial de Swallow, tu quien te crees para juzgar a las personas?"

"Es suficiente Yaban" dijo Kurayami interrumpiéndolos –"No tiene caso discutir con ella, eso no cambiara su forma de pensar" miro luego a Mayonaka –"Mayonaka, puedo entender lo que dices debido a tu experiencia que aprendiste con tu tribu pero tienes que entender que esto no se influye en todo… La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de la voluntad indomable"

"Si se sobre ello, pero Swallow tampoco presenta esa voluntad, no es más que un perdedor" comento Mayonaka

"Por eso estamos estudiando aquí en Beacon para superar nuestros obstáculos personales y lograr nuestros sueños" dijo Kurayami –"Confió que Swallow lograra superar sus obstáculos personales, sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo y lo apoyare sin dudarlo porque es un compañero de este equipo y como tal tenemos que ayudarnos los uno a los otros"

Yaban sonrió ante sus palabras aunque Mayonaka miro como si estuviera siendo un idiota en confiar en alguien débil pero si esas son las palabras de su líder de equipo, tendrá que darle su apoyo de mala manera

Los tres no se dieron cuenta que Swallow estaba mirando por la rendija de la puerta, El chico de ojos rojo cuelga su cabeza y cierra la puerta, justo cuando una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

" ¡Oye, Swallow!" Ruby llamó.

Esto sorprendió a Swallow cuando se dio la vuelta para verla en pijama, y ella se rió de su reacción.

"¡Mucho tiempo, sin verte! ¿Te encerraste de nuevo?" pregunto la pequeña rosa

"¡Oh, eh, no!" dijo Swallow como volvió a tener su personalidad anterior, intentando reír- "¡Lo tengo!"

"Entonces, ¿dónde has estado últimamente?" Ella preguntó, curiosa por lo que había estado haciendo

"Yo…estaba entrenando" dijo Swallow

"Con quién?" pregunto Ruby

"Con nadie" dijo Swallow ya que parecía estar escondiendo algo y tratando de echarla- "Sólo estoy empezando a pensar que venir a esta escuela fue una mala idea" Terminó- "Soy un fracaso." Suspiró en depresión.

"¡No!" dijo a Ruby haciendo que su primo disparara su mirada hacia ella

"¿No?" Swallow le preguntó a Ruby cuando levantó una de sus cejas.

"¡No! Ahora tienes a tu compañeros de equipo y a tus amigos" comenzó Ruby con una sonrisa –"Cada problema que tienes no es solo sobre ti. Razón por la cual tenemos compañeros de equipo, socios, amigos. Cada uno de ellos está allí para poder apoyarse y ayudarse entre sí…Nunca pienses que eres un fracaso, tienes a tus amigos allí para ti".

"Wow…para alguien con sólo 15 años, lo que dijiste realmente fue sabio" comento Swallow

"*risa* No te preocupes Swallow, estoy segura que sabrás como solucionar tu situación" dijo Ruby caminando hacia su habitación al otro lado del pasillo-"Qué tengas buenas noches!" se despidió entrando a su dormitorio

Swallow bajo la cabeza como suspiro mientras miraba su propio pecho…

 _ **"¿No quieres demostrar que no eres, lo que citas, una 'damisela en apuros'? Demostrar que eres un héroe"**_ dijo una voz dentro de su conciencia

Swallow asintió lentamente mientras suspiró antes de continuar con su vida

Al siguiente día los estudiantes de primer año estaban subiendo a un bullhead y se dirigían a Forever Fall. Después de un tiempo, llegaron a la ubicación y para sus propios ojos realmente ra un espectáculo digno de ver.

"Sí, estudiantes, el bosque de Forever Fall es realmente hermoso" dijo Goodwitch mirando a sus estudiantes-"Pero no estamos aquí para hacer turismo- La profesora Peach les ha pedido a todos ustedes que recojan muestras de los árboles en el interior del bosque, y yo estoy aquí para asegurar ninguno de ustedes muera mientras lo hace".

El equipo RWBY y JNPR lograron encontrar los árboles adecuados con la ayuda de Yaban. Él ha comprobado los árboles en los que se puede extraer la savia roja. Todo fue gracias a los libros que leyó sobre la vida vegetariana, obviamente sabía de los árboles de hoja roja de Forever Fall.

Muchos de ellos pueden reservar una cantidad de savia roja, dependiendo de la temporada. Señaló a los que tenían más savia mientras las chicas y los muchachos preparaban sus jarras.

Ruby sonríe al ver la savia roja del árbol que llenaba el pequeño tarro, era una sustancia pegajosa que le golpeaba la nariz con su dulce olor. La pequeña líder miró alrededor viendo a su hermana tomando savia llenando su jarra, lo mismo con Weiss, Blake, También Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren

Sin embargo, estaban teniendo un pequeño problema, con cada frasco que llenaban, una cierta chica de cabello naranja lo tomaría dejando el frasco vacío. Ren miro molesto por Nora, habrían terminado hace un tiempo si hubiera estado en un frenesí de savia. Justo cuando Ren terminaba de llenar su tarro por segunda vez, Nora se lo arrebató y justo cuando estaba a punto de beberlo, el tarro fue arrebatado a su dedos, Nora le dio un puchero a Ren mientras él lo ignoraba y miraba a Jaune y Phyyra. La guerrera roja ha terminado de llenar su jarra, pero el líder rubio estaba teniendo problemas.

"Nora por favor no tomes otro frasco" dijo Ren

"No eres divertido" dijo Nora

El equipo SMKY estaba en otra parte del bosque llenando sus jarras. Pudieron encontrar los árboles adecuados para extraer la savia y empezaron con el trabajo

Kurayami miro el frasco de sabia como tenía una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara recordando cuando su madre le preparaba panqueques y usando esa misma savia para darle dulzor…realmente eran demasiado dulces pero igual los disfruto

"Hemos terminado" dijo Yaban

"Yo también he terminado, ¿y tú,Swallow?" pregunto Kurayami

"Este árbol está sin savia, supongo que tendré que encontrar otro" dijo Swallow marchándose a buscar otro árbol

"No vayas demasiado lejos!" Advirtió Yaban

Kurayami miro a su amigo como tenía que buscar la manera de quitar ese engranaje en su cuerpo

Mientras tanto Swallow estaba revisando algunos de los árboles cercanos, pero hasta el momento, no había encontrado uno que tuviera savia roja almacenada. Revisó un par más antes de suspirar, esta cosa usual sucederle siempre a él.

"¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?"

"eh?" dijo Swallow reconoció la voz de uno de los miembros de CRDL, Sky al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

"Sí, ese idiota va a pagar por humillarme" se escuchó la voz de Cardín

'Eso es Cardin' pensó Swallow definitivamente reconoció la voz del matón

.El arquero de ojos rojos se acercó a las fuentes de sus voces. Vio al equipo CRDL sentado en un claro. Junto a los cuatro había cinco tarros llenos de savia roja, ¿esperaban cinco?

Por qué necesitaban cinco tarros cuando sin son solo cuatro?. Por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Era posible que estuvieran despiertos? Obviamente algo no es bueno. Algo más captó su vista, frasco extra. Había una pequeña caja de madera que se movía, había algo adentro. Swallow no tenía idea de lo que podría ser, se acercó cuando pisó una rama.

Eso llamó la atención al equipo CRDL.

"¿Quién está ahí?" dijo Cardín quien reconocio a Swallow y pareció sorprendido, era la última persona que esperaba ver, no lo ha intimidado desde el incidente en la cafetería –"Oh eres tú…"

"Qué es lo que están haciendo?" pregunto Swallow

"Eso debería decírtelo a ti…Estás en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, chico Swallow…" dijo Cardín como sus compañeros Dove y Russel sujetaron al chico de ojos rojos

"Respóndeme…que es lo que planean!" dijo Swallow con una voz profunda

" En realidad, creo que necesito tu ayuda" dijo Cardin con una sonrisa, haciendo que el de ojos rojos mirara con enojo

Después de seguirlos a la cima de una colina. Swallow notó que CRDL estaba mirando hacia abajo a los otros estudiantes que estaban recolectando savia. Vio a añ equipo JNP, al equipo RWBY y a su equipo

"Por última vez…que carajos está pasando?" pregunto Swallow

" Payback" dijo Cardín

Swallow se dio cuenta de que el matón seguía mirando a una persona en particular.

"Kurayami!" dijo él

"Este fenomeno sabelotodo cree que es mejor que yo, eh" dijo Cardín como iba a explicar su plan –" Muy bien chicos ..". Luego sacó una caja con una "W" en uno de los lados-" Anoche, Sky logró reunir una caja entera de Rapier Wasps y ahora, vamos a poner a Swallow aquí para trabajar"

Russel agarró a Swallow por el hombro, ya que apenas ni se imuto

"Ahora, según uno de los ensayos de la semana pasada, estas cosas desagradables adoran los dulces. Estoy pensando que es hora de que le enseñemos una cosa o dos. Cuando todos se levantaron" dijo Cardin dandole el frasco extra a Swallow –"Y lo vas a hacer. Es golpéarlo con la savia!"

"¿por qué haría eso?" cuestiono Swallow

"Porque si no lo haces. El puño será marcado en tu cara ... Lo mismo ocurre con mis compañeros de equipo" amenazo Cardín

Swallow miro el frasco y luego a su equipo como recordaba las palabras que dijo su líder de equipo y las palabras que dijo Ruby

 _[ "Confió que Swallow lograra superar sus obstáculos personales, sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo y lo apoyare sin dudarlo porque es un compañero de este equipo y como tal tenemos que ayudarnos los uno a los otros]_

 _[Cada problema que tienes no es solo sobre ti. Razón por la cual tenemos compañeros de equipo, socios, amigos. Cada uno de ellos está allí para poder apoyarse y ayudarse entre sí…Nunca pienses que eres un fracaso, tienes a tus amigos allí para ti]_

Swallow bajo su cabeza antes de apretar su puño con fuerza- "…No." Murmuró

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Cardin frunciendo el ceño ante su respuesta.

"Dije ... ¡ NO !" grito Swallow golpeando la jarra contra el suelo.- "¡No eres más que un matón Cardin! ¡Deberías ser el que merezca dejar a Beacon por ser malo con todos!"

 _ **' Sí ... Ahora estamos hablando, has que paguen por sus crímenes!'.**_ Un pensamiento ominoso dijo como el engranaje salía de su pecho

Los ojos de Swallow brillaron intensamente cuando los otros lo notaron junto con la aparición repentina de un engranaje en su pecho

" ¡Muchacho Swallow!?" Cardin quedó sin aliento

Swallow repentinamente dio un golpe en el pecho de Cardin, dejando grietas en su armadura pectoral.

Cardin vio el daño y entornó los ojos.-"¡ Esa armadura fue un regalo de mi madre!" Gritó mientras sacaba su maza y la encendía. Lo derribó, pero Swallow gruñó y golpeó a Cardin de nuevo, derribándolo y haciéndolo estrellarse contra el árbol más cercano.

" Tu ... villano ..." gruñó Swallo

" ¿A quién llamas villano?" gruñó Cardin en humillación. Vio que el resto de su equipo solo miraba a Swallow en estado de shock-. "¿Qué están haciendo idiotas? ¡Sáquenlo!"

Swallow se giró y miró al resto del Equipo CRDL que se congeló al verlo, ya que podían ver un aura maliciosa a su alrededor. Cardin gruñó y se levantó para balancear su maza. Giró pero Swallow lo atrapa con su mano desnuda para la sorpresa del matón

"La gente como tú…" comenzó Swallow como el engranaje volvió a entrar a su pecho

 _ **{Justicia, Gear On!}**_

El cuerpo de Swallow fue cubierto por la estática como su cuerpo adquirio la forma del Justice geariser conocido como Justiman..

"… _ **merecen recibir el castigo de la justicia!"**_ declaro Justiman con malicia como el cuarteto de matones recibirá el peor castigo de sus vidas si logra sobrevivir de ello

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	55. Chapter 54

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Este es el último capítulo para dar inicio la película, pero antes tengo que hacer los capítulos para team dark, una vez hecho ahora sí podre empezar a escribir la película…tengan paciencia queridos lectores**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Es muy delgada la línea que separa el heroísmo de la arrogancia._

 **Capítulo 54: Matones, golondrinas y qué es lo que hace un héroe? V**

"La gente como tú…" comenzó Swallow como el engranaje volvió a entrar a su pecho

 _ **{Justicia, Gear On!}**_

El cuerpo de Swallow fue cubierto por la estática como su cuerpo adquirio la forma del Justice geariser conocido como Justiman..

"… _ **merecen recibir el castigo de la justicia!"**_ declaro Justiman con malicia como el cuarteto de matones estaba petrificado al verlo

Cardin gruñó y se levantó para balancear su maza.-" ¿¡Crees que eres una clase de tipo duro ahora !?" gritó pero recibió un gruñido en respuesta mientras Justiman lo empujaba hacia atrás y le daba una patada en el pecho.

Los otros miembros Equipo CRDL se sacudieron de su estupor y se apresuraron a Swallow

Los ojos rojos del geariser brillaron cuando llegaron y él rápidamente cargó de vuelta. Dove fue golpeada en la cara con el puño, Russell terminó derribado por la patada de Justiman y luego Sky fue derribado con un codazo en el estómago.

Cardin usó este momento para acercarse furtivamente a para asestar un golpe brutal, pero Justiman fue capaz de sentir su presencia y girar para aterrizar varios golpes más en el pecho de Cardin, aturdiéndolo antes de derribarlo con una patada.

" _ **Los villanos no serán perdonados!"**_ dijo el geariser

Cardin se sintió humillado. Este chico que era más débil que él de alguna manera se había vuelto más fuerte. Simplemente no tiene sentido! Se suponía que Swallow estaba tendido en el suelo, golpe ahora las mesas habían cambiado,

Dove, Sky y Russel como los cobardes que son corrieron por su vidas dejando a su líder de equipo por su cuenta…

" _ **Ahora recibirán el dolor de la justicia!"**_ dijo Justiman crujiendo sus nudillos con aura intimidante como Cardin estaba a su merced.

Mientras tanto, los miembros de los equipos RWBY, JNPR y (S)MKY escuchan un ruido proveniente del otro lado del bosque mientras aún recogían savia

"Escucharon eso?" pregunto Ruby levantando la cabeza

De repente, los miembros restantes del Equipo CRDL se ven corriendo del otro lado del bosque a través de los otros estudiantes.

"Monstruo! Monstruo!" grito Russel mirando hacia atrás y accidentalmente chocando con Yang

"Qué?" dijo Yang completamente inmóvil por su colisión, ella lo levanta por la parte delantera de su camisa - "¿Dónde?"

Russel seguía luchando y todavía corriendo en el aire, pero apunta hacia atrás desde donde vinieron- "¡Allá! Swallow de repente se convirtió en un monstruo! Y Tiene a Cardin!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Ruby

"Swallow se convirtió en un geariser" dijo Kurayami

"¿Qué? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?" pregunto Ruby

"Desde ayer, he intentado buscar la forma de sacarle el engranaje de su cuerpo sin lastimarlo pero-" dijo Kurayami

"¿¡Y no nos dijiste?!" grito Yang interrumpiendo al Grimm humano mientras sus ojos estaban completamente rojos del enojo

"Yang, es posible que Kurayami tenía un motivo para no decírnoslos pero ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a Swallow y quitarle ese engranaje" dijo Yaban

"¿Pero qué Swallow fue convertido en un geariser?" pregunto Jaune

"Ser un héroe", respondió Kurayami, - "Quiere ser fuerte para no ser una carga para el equipo, mostrar que también puede ser un héroe. Por eso vino a Beacon"

"Pero como es que consiguió un engranaje?" pregunto Nora

"Tengo la teoría de que alguien está causando esos incidentes como lo que te paso a ti, a Velvet, entre otras personas geariser que combatí" dijo Kurayami –"Pero ahora nuestra prioridad es detener a Swallow antes de que el engranaje lo consuma".

El grupo asintio con la cabeza mientras corrían para encontrar a Swallow y posiblemente a Cardín. Cuando corrieron a la fuente, vimos al justice geariser mientras lanzaba a Cardín por el suelo con una fuerza inhumana.

"Swallow, Escúchame" dijo Kurayami cuando Justiman lo fulminó con la mirada- "Este no eres tú".

"Kurayami..." dijo Justiman

"Eso es correcto. Quieres ser un héroe, pero esta no es la forma de hacerlo" dijo Kurayami

" _ **No me digas que es correcto o no lo que hago es justicia…eliminare a ese matón por todo el daño que causo!**_ " dijo Justiman

"Eres mejor que él, Swallow. Él podría ser más fuerte, pero el que realmente tiene el corazón para ser un Cazador eres tú. Amigo, necesitas controlarte antes de que seas consumido por el engranaje!" dijo Jaune

 _ **"Yo ..."**_ Murmuró Swallow antes de gritar de agonía. Una vez que dejó de gritar, vimos que su armadura se volvía más orgánica y su máscara se partió, abriéndose revelando una fila de filosos dientes, - _ **"Ustedes están en mi contra y están aliados con el verdadero monstruo…no los perdonare rwaaahhhhh!"**_ rugio como ese grito provocara que dos Ursas mayores salieran del bosque al sentir la energía negativa de Swallow

"Genial, un par de ursas mayores presentes" maldijo Yaban…

"Muchachos, encárguense de los grimms, detendré a Swallow y lo liberare" dijo Kurayami sacando su llave

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

" Rider…Henshin!" grito Kurayami golpeando la llave

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

"Kamen rider Gear, sanjou!" dijo Kurayami

" _ **Usando tu disfraz falso de héroe, deja de hacer eso! Justice punch!"**_ grito Justiman cargando hacia adelante, pero Gear/Grimma no tuvo otra opción cuando levantó su brazo para bloquear el ataque y lo contrarrestó con el suyo.

"Swallow, por favor! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!" dijo Kurayami, él no quería lastimar a su propio compañero / amigo

" _ **Entonces quédate quieto y recibe mi justicia!"**_ grito Justiman girando hacia Grimm/Gear quien jadeó y levantó otra vez su brazo para bloquearlo. Continuó su ataque pateando el pecho del Grimm rider haciendo que tambaleara hacia atrás.

"Swallow, por favor. Este no eres tú", suplicó Ruby como ella, su equipo, el equipo JNPR y (S)M(K)Y peleaban contra los ursas mayores

Pero las palabras de la pequeña rosa no fueron escuchadas, Justiman echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Cardín del miedo retrocedió mientras justices geariser liberaba aún más poder y lo concentro en su puño

" _ **Justices smash punch!"**_ grito Justices geariser cargando hacia su opoentne

Kurayami bloqueo su golpe, pero fue muy fuerte solo por la cantidad de fuerza que entregó. Entregó dos golpes más en el pecho antes de levantarlo y arrojarlo a otro árbol.

"Maldición, eso dolio" murmuro Kurayami levantándose lentamente

Con los demás Yang lanzo unos fuertes golpes en uno de los ursas como, Blake saltó sobre su hombro antes de usar Gambol Shroud disparando en las zonas del Grimm donde no hay armadura

Yaban recorto las piernas de atrás del ursa como Mayonaka con toda su fuerza clava su katana en el cráneo del Grimm, el ursa rugio de dolor como trataba de quitarse a la bandida de encima pero Nora salta usando su martillo para que la katana perforara más adentro del Grimm matándolo en el acto

Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha y Jaune se enfrentaron al segundo Ursa mayor

Ren y Pyrrha dispararon para mantener al Grimm hacia atrás como Ruby usa su semblanza para correr alrededor del Grimm causando que empezara a marearse

"¡Ahora!" dijo Weiss usando su Myrtenaster golpeando al Grimm en el pecho con Jaune dándole un corte en el mismo lugar.

Ruby balanceo crescent roce atravesando el cuello de la ursa y con un disparo de retroceso lo decapito

De vuelta con Kurayami, el estaba en un aprieto como esquivaba los golpes del justice geariser

" _ **No seas un cobarde y enfréntame!"**_ dijo Justiman lanzando una patada mandando al rider deslizándose en el suelo. Sus brazos se abrieron liberando energía eléctrica – _ **"Ráfaga de la justicia!"**_

Grimm/Gear esquiva el ataque como carga hacia el geariser, Justiman usó su antebrazo para bloquear su ataque antes de arrojar su espada a un lado y lanzar múltiples golpes en la armadura.

"¡Gah!" Exclamo Kurayami de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

Justiman lo recogió una vez más y le da una patada.

 _ **"No voy a perder ante un ser como usted. Proteger la justicia es mi deber!**_!" dijo Justiman agarrando el cuello de Kurayami y apretándolo fuertemente

"Gah!" grito Kurayami como no podía respirar

"Kurayami!" grito Ruby como su amigo estaba en problemas

" _ **La justicia te destruirá!"**_ dijo Justiman dando un golpe en el estómago del rider mientras aun lo sujetaba

'Justicia' pensó Ruby como pronto empezó a recordar unas palabras que su madre le dijo cuando era pequeña

/

" _Ruby, la justicia no solo se trata de derrotar a los malos. Es el deseo de proteger a la gente que más amas y quiero que seas la clase de persona que piensa de es amanera" dijo Summer acariciando el pelo de su hija_

" _Si" dijo una pequeña Ruby_

/

" _ **Y la justicia ha sido-"**_ dijo Justiman a punto de darle el golpe final al rider sin embargo…

"Eso no es justicia!" grito Ruby

" _ **Eh?"**_ dijo el geariser mirando a la caperucita roja _ **-"De que estas hablando?"**_

"La justicia no es solo dar golpes, ni tampoco repetir esa palabra…Esto no es nada lo que me enseñaron! La justicia nace al proteger a la gente que está en tu corazón…Swallow lo que haces, no es lo que hace un verdadero héroe" dijo Ruby señalándolo con toda la verdad

" _ **Uh?!"**_ dijo Justiman soltando a Kurayami como lograba recuperar el aire – _ **"Dijiste que no soy un héroe?! Que mi justicia no es la correcta…Como te atreves"**_ grito como da un salto y gira su cuerpo en una patada descendente hacia Ruby – _ **"Justices kick!"**_

"Ruby!" grito Yang como su hermana corría peligro

 **[Final!]**

Se escucho el cinturón de Grimm/Gear sonar como su pierna era cubierta de energía de engranajes

"Espero que me perdones Swallow" dijo Kurayami corriendo donde estaba Ruby y dando un giro de 180° con una patada –"Destiny kick!" grito como su patada como la de Justiman chocaron dando una onda de choque

Justiman salio volando por el ataque como Kurayami aún no termina y salta completando su patada causando una gran explosión…

Saliendo de ella era Gear/Grimm cargando a Swallow como el engranaje que lo controlaba cae al suelo destruyéndose en pedazos..

El grupo de inmediato se acercó a ellos…

"Acaso él está?" pregunto Ruby con miedo a que su primo haya muerto

"Mmm" se escucho gemir a Swallow como abria los ojos –"Qué…Qué sucedió?" empezó a levantarse

"Swallow estas bien!" dijo Yaban con alegría al igual al resto (menos Mayonaka pero ella suspiro con un poco de alivio)

"Yo…Yo lo siento, fui un idiota…" se disculpo Swallow

"Swallow! Está bien! Nos alegra que hayas vuelto" dijo Ruby

Kurayami sonrió bajo su máscara cuando mor a Cardín, bajo a Swallow dejándolo a cargo de Yaban mientras él se acercaba al líder del equipo CRDL

La expresión de su rostro, al ver lo que había hecho lo asustó un poco. Kurayami lo mira por un momento, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo durante la pelea. Por mucho que quisiera golpear al matón en su lugar le tendió la mano.

Cardín lo miró por un momento antes de agarrar su mano y se levanto- "Gracias." Él dijo.

"Solo voy a decir esto una vez, Cardin". Dije Kurayami con severidad.- " Nunca te metas con mis amigos nunca más, especialmente con Fauno. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Cardín pareció intimidado, algo de disculpa antes de asentir rápidamente mientras él se marchaba rápidamente.

Kurayami lentamente desactivo su transformación antes de disipar la armadura como ahora tenía que estar con su amigo

El equipo RWBY, JNPR y SMKY fueron de vuelta suponiendo que tenían mucho que explicar con Goddwitch, Kurayami ayudaba a Swallow a levantarse mientras se dirigían a la cabeza

Una vez allí, Goodwitch exigió que le dijeran lo sucedido. Explicaron lo sucedido sobre el geariser que poseyó a Swallow. Al oír esto, Goodwitch los perdonó, les dio alivio también tuvieron que llevar a Swallow a la enfermería para descansar.

Más tarde esa noche, Kurayami estaba en el techo mirando el cielo estrellado cuando escuchó una voz.

"Kurayami!" dijo Swallow como se había recuperado aunque no podrá participar en la clase de combate por un tiempo

El Grimm humano se volvió hacia su compañero para disculparse por herirlo

"Swallow, lo siento por lastimarte" dijo él

"No te culpes de eso, fue mi culpa de ser controlado por ese engranaje, soy yo el que debe disculparse" dijo Swallow –"¡Fui un idiota! Solo estabas tratando de ser amable, y ... yo rechace tu ayuda y por eso…."

"Swallow! ¡Está bien!" dijo Kurayami como luego ambos comparten una sonrisa

Kurayami se dio a vuelta para volver al dormitorio pero antes de que él pudiera irse. El arquero lo detuvo

" ¡Espera!" dijo Swallow

Kurayami se da vuelta para escuchar a su compañero.

"Sé que no me lo merezco después de todo lo que pasó, pero ... ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme ... para ayudarme a ser un mejor luchador?" dijo Swallow

Bajo su máscara, Kurayami sonrió… Dejó caer su pensamiento y caminó hasta Swallow y lo empujó al suelo.

"¡Oye!" se quejo Swallow

" Tu postura es incorrecta. Debes ser más ancho y más bajo al suelo" dijo Kurayami como escapo una pequeña risa-"Pero sin duda lo lograras en poco tiempo"

n. Luego extendió su mano y ayudó a Swallow a levantarse.

"intentémoslo de nuevo" dijo Kurayami

Observando desde la ventana de su oficina, Ozpin estaba observando ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa en su rostro como grabo con su pergamino el pequeño entrenamiento y enviárselo a alguien junto con un mensaje…

[Parece que tu hijo ha hecho un gran paso en ser un cazador] eso decía el mensaje

Pronto recibió un audio que era de Qrow –[Eso veo, sin duda ese chico Kurayami le ayudara a ser un gran hombre, me siento orgulloso de mi hijo, Oz…es algo que nunca sentí antes pero se siente reconfortarle]

Ozpin sonrió mientras tomaba de su café y le respondió –"Es normal sentirse orgulloso de los hijos, además el joven Crimson adopto tu personalidad de nunca rendirse"

[Sin duda…aún falta un tiempo para terminar mi misión para visitar Beacon…espero que mi hijo me acepte después de lo que paso] dijo Qrow

"Eso es algo que tienes que ver tu mismo pero estoy seguro que el señor Crimson te perdone" dijo Ozpin

[Eso espero, gracias por informarme Oz] dijo Qrow cortando la llamada

Ozpin siguió observando a los dos jóvenes entrenar –"Sin duda grandes cosas lograras, Kurayami…te doy mi bendición que logres cumplir tus metas"

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	56. Capitulo 55

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **En serio perdón si no he actualizado por mucho tiempo, una parte se debe a que he estado ocupado con trabajos de la universidad, además queria ver si aun había gente que me apoyaba ya que últimamente hay muchos trolls en este sitio…todavía seguire escribiendo pero será una historia a la vez. Por eso decidí empezar con esta ya que es la que más me ha gustado y que no se me han sacado tantas ideas sobre ella, sin más que decir comenzamos**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No importa que tan bien lo ocultes, la verdad siempre se revelara de un modo a otro_

 **Capítulo 55: Alma blanca, alma negra, revelación! I**

Han pasado unos días desde el incidente contra el malvado rider y el encuentro con el team dark y karasu, Kurayami se encontraba entrenando con sus armas que fueron actualizadas por Ruby, no había mucha diferencia de cómo eran antes simplemente ahora eran más resistentes…

Cada golpe generaba una pequeña onda en el muñeco de prueba hasta que con un golpe final lo destroza, el sudor goteaba en su mejilla mientras tomaba fuertes respiraciones…

"Porque el sobreesfuerzo?" dijo Amber quien estaba a su lado entregándole una botella con agua –"Necesitas descansar de vez en cuando,"

"Lo sé pero necesito prepararme, además no creo que haya ninguna novedad, estoy seguro que Mayonaka decidió ir para espiar a la competencia que vienen a Vale para el torneo vytal" dijo Kurayami

"Creo que Weiss tuvo la misma idea ya que llevo a su equipo también" dijo Amber pensando en que la heredera Schnee planeaba

"Si, creo que Swallow fue con ellas ya que no tenía nada que hacer y Yaban, decidió tener tiempo con su novia" dijo Kurayami mirando a la esquina

"Hey, te pasa algo?" dijo Amber notando la actitud del joven Grimm

"No, no es nada, simplemente estoy pensando en lo ocurrido" dijo Kurayami

"Lo que le paso el alma de tu novia" dijo Amber

"Ella no es mi novia!" grito Kurayami con un ligero rubor –"Sin embargo , espero que el alma de Fall descanse por fin en paz"

"Seguramente ella no quiere que te apegues en el pasado, ya es momento de dejarlo atrás y continuar tu vida" dijo Amber con una sonrisa

"Supongo que tienes razón, gracias Amber por tu apoyo" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa

"Por eso estoy aquí, una profesora está a la ayuda de sus alumnos" dijo Amber antes de acercarse a él y le susurro –"Además me siento feliz que regresaste sano y a salvo"

El rostro de Kurayami se sonrojo un poco mientras veía a la doncella del otoño marcharse

"Amber tienen razón, debería tomar un descanso" suspiro el joven Grimm –"Me pregunto cómo la está pasando el equipo RWBY en su excursión por Vale? Por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento que algo malo pasara"

"El festival de Vytal, esto es absolutamente maravilloso", dijo Weiss. Como ella y su equipo junto a dos invitados de más estaban en Vale como la gente de la ciudad organizaban todo por el festival que pronto llegaba

"No creo que lo haya visto sonreír ante los dos Weiss, me estás dando miedo" dijo Ruby

"Relax ruby, un festival dedicado a la cultura y la unidad de los cuatro reinos, es fantástico. Weiss está mostrando su lado feliz una vez, así que déjalo disfrutar" dijo Swallow sonriendo. Y miro a su compañera de equipo –"Y me sorprende que decidieras venir con nosotros"

"No lo tomes a la ligera, simplemente fue casualidad que tú y el equipo RWBY decidieran ir a Vale, eso no significa que seamos amigos" dijo Mayonaka

"Ugh, en serio eres todo un paquete de alegría sabes?" dijo Yang con sarcasmo sin recibir respuesta de la bandida

"Hey Weiss, quisiera preguntarte que es lo que más te gusta del festival vital?" pregunto Swallow a la heredera

"Pues definitivamente seria la cantidad de organización requerida para este evento, me deja sin aliento", dijo Weiss.

"Realmente puedes hacer que algo bueno suene aburrido" dijo Yang

"Opino lo contrario." Comento Swallloe-" Claro,no es divertido, pero sin una buena organización, el festival sería un desastre", dijo.

"No sabía que te gustaba hacer eso Swallow" dijo Ruby

"En realidad me gusta, hacer arreglos para que todo sea perfecto para una noche fantástica, Es mejor que todo esté en su luga y que no haya ningún altercador ", dije Swallow

'Realmente es el hijo del tio Qrow?' pensó Yang sin creer que lo que primo ha dicho

"Es agradable tener a alguien que entienda lo importante que es la organización y lo divertido que es", dijo Weiss.

"Concuerdo, incluso tengo una organización de como sería mi boda ideal cuando sea el día" dijo Swallow

"Por dios" murmuro Mayonaka sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

"¿De Verdad?" dijo Yang con una ceja levantada

"Sí, pero aún hay algunos detalles que solucionar", dij Swallow.

"Me gustaría ayudar, siempre quise organizar una boda", dijo Weiss.

"Cuando me case en el futuro, te pediré que lo organices primero", dijo Swallow

"trato hecho" dijo Weiss sonriendo.

"Lamento cambiar de tema, pero puedo decir que estamos visitando el puerto, un viernes que podemos disfrutar", dijo Yang.

"Huele a pescado" dijo Ruby apretándose la nariz

"Estamos en un puerto pesquero, que esperabas" dijo Mayonaka

"Uh" dijo Ruby reconociendo su error

"Bueno, como verán, como representamos a Beacon y creo que es nuestra tarea dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes de otros reinos que visitan Vale", dijo Weiss.

"Sólo quieres espiarlos y tener una ventaja en el torneo", dijo Blake.

"No tienes pruebas" dijo Weiss

"Supongo que por eso viniste, cierto?" preguntó Swallow a Mayonaka recibiendo un asentamiento como respuesta –"Debí haberlo imaginado" suspiro hasta que el grupo se topara con lo que parecía ser una escena de un crimen

"¿Que paso ahi?" Dijo ruby

Todo lo que se veía era una escena de un robo.

"Otro robo en una tienda de polvo, al igual que los anteriores dejaron todo el dinero de nuevo". Dijo un oficial a su compañero

"Ehh, simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Quién necesita tanto polvo?" preguntó el oficial.

"No sé, un ejército?" Respondió su jefe paso unos segundos y pensó en algo-"¿Estás pensando, Colmillo Blanco?" volvió a preguntar.

El segundo se quitó las gafas de sol y respondió- "Sí, creo que no nos pagan lo suficiente".

"Hm. El Colmillo Blanco, que horrible grupo de degenerados". Weiss se cruzó de brazos y proclamó.

Blake se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó- "¿Cuál es tu problema?" hablo con enojo

""¿Mi problema? Simplemente no me importa lo criminalmente loco". dijo Weiss encogiendose de hombros.

"El Colmillo Blanco no es un grupo de Psicópatas. Son un grupo de Faunus equivocados". Explicó Blake.

"Equivocados? Quieren borrar a la humanidad de la faz del planeta". Weiss discutió.

"Entonces están muy equivocados. De cualquier manera, eso no explica por qué robarían una tienda de polvo en el centro de Vale". Argumento Blake

"Blake tiene razón. Además, la policía nunca atrapó al tipo Torchwick con el que me encontré hace unos meses, ¿tal vez fue él?" dijo Ruby mientras continuaban viendo trabajar policía.

"Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que los Colmillos Blancos son un montón de escoria. Esos Fauno solo saben mentir, engañar y robar", dijo Weiss.

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto". Swallow argumento -. "No todo los faunos son malos, Weiss. Toma a Velvet, por ejemplo; ella es una Faunus, pero no está con el Colmillo Blanco o me equivoco".

La heredera iba a hablar para contrarrestar su declaración antes de que resoplara y girara su cabeza lejos de él. hasta que escucharon una voz que gritaba:

" ¡Oye, detengan a este Faunus!" Alguien gritó por los botes.

Preguntándose qué está pasando, se acercaron hacia las barandillas para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron a un chico de piel bronceada con el pelo corto y rubio claro y los ojos de color gris oscuro. Lleva dos brazaletes rojos en la muñeca y una chaqueta b abierta de cuello holgado sin camisa debajo, mostrando su físico musculoso. Hablar de presumir. También lleva pantalones cargo azules atados con un cinturón blanco. Lleva vendas blancas en sus piernas y tiene una cadena que cuelga de la presilla del cinturón en el lado de sus pantalones. Lleva zapatillas negras y amarillas y lleva un collar de oro retorcido alrededor de su cuello, con un colgante redondo con el emblema de su mono. También tiene una larga cola d prensil del mismo color que su pelo. Esto demuestra que es un Faunus, un mono Faunus para ser exactos debido a la cola.

Lo perseguían en la cubierta de un bote hasta que saltó a la barandilla

""Gracias por el paseo muchacho, je je" dijo el faunus saltando a los muelles y siguió corriendo.

"¡No eres un buen polizón!" Uno de los tipos en el barco le gritó al Fauno. Estaba colgado en un poste de luz de la cola, pelando un plátano.

"Oye, me habrían capturado si no fuera un buen polizón, soy un gran polizón". El chico Fauno respondió a los dos que en la nave. Una roca vino volando hacia él y se inclinó en otra dirección para esquivarlo.

"¡Oye! Baja de allí en este instante". El primer policía que estaba investigando el robo de polvo dijo.

Una cáscara de plátano fue arrojada a su cara, y él gruñó. El muchacho Fauno se levantó en la barandilla del poste y se echó a reír, luego saltó a los muelles y siguió huyendo de la policía. Subió las escaleras y corrió en nuestra dirección vez que se acercó en cuestión de segundos guiño un ojo a Blake antes de que pasara a nuestro lado.

"Bueno Weiss, querías ver la competencia, y ahí va". Yang dijo mientras observaba a la policía perseguir al adolecente

"¡Rápido, tenemos que observarlo!" Weiss proclamó.

Los cuatro empezamos a correr tras ellos dejando a Balke y Mayonaka atrás.

"No perderé mi tiempo con algo tan infantil, me ire de vuelta a Beacon" gruño la bandida retirándose

Blake recupero la conciencia y decidio unirse con su equipo

De vuelt al grupo continuaban la persecución, doblamos la esquina pero Weiss se encuentra con alguien y tropieza. Ella levanta la vista cuando ya no podían ver al Fauno, lo que demuestra que se escapó.

"No, se escapó!" grito la heredera

"Uhh ... Weiss?" Yang señaló a la chica con la que Weiss se topó.

En el suelo yacía una niña con el pelo corto y rizado de color naranja con pecas en la cara. Básicamente, un jengibre. Ella también llevaba ropa que era en parte futurista y en p anticuada. Llevaba una blusa con un mono femenino, un collar negro y medias a juego, ambas decoradas con líneas verdes. Ella también llevaba un lazo rosa en el pelo. En su espalda llevaba una pequeña mochila.

"¿Estás bien, señorita?" pregunto Swallow cortésmente mientras extendía una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse

. "Estoy bien", dijo ella.

"¿No quieres levantarte?" dijo Swallow.

"Oh esta bien." Ella se levantó sola.

"¿Um hola?" dijo Ruby

"¡Saludos!" grito la chica sin preocupación

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Yang preguntó.

"¡Estoy maravilloso! Gracias por preguntar". Ella dijo con una sonrisa.- "Mi nombre es Penny, ¡es un placer conocerlos a todos!"

"Hola Penny, soy Ruby".

"Swallow".

. "Weiss".

"Blake".

"¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?" Yang le preguntó. Blake golpeó la cabeza por hacer esa pregunta. -"Oh, soy Yang".

"Es un placer conocerte." Penny repitió.

"Ya lo dijiste." Señalo Weiss

. "Así que lo hice." Ella dijo.

"Bueno lo siento por chocar contigo". Weiss dijo cuándo los cinco dieron la vuelta para alejarse de la extraña chica.

"Cuídate amigo." Ruby le dijo a ella antes de darse la vuelta.

Caminaron a unos pocos pies antes de que Yang hablara. -"Ella era ... rara".

"Ahora, ¿a dónde se fue ese Faunus rif-raf?" Weiss preguntó en voz alta.

De pronto se detuvieron porque la niña extraña; Penny, apareció de la nada enfrente de ellos

. "¿Como me llamaste?" Ella pregunto

. Weiss repetidamente miraba hacia atrás y adelante para ver cómo diablos hacía eso.

(Demonios, incluso me preguntaba cómo había llegado tan rápido…meh, lógica de anime)

. "Oh, lo siento mucho, definitivamente no pensé que me habías escuchado". Yang se disculpó, pero Penny tenía otra razón por la que ella les preguntó eso.

"No, tú no." Ella se acercó a Ruby. "Tú". Ella apuntó específicamente a Ruby.

"¿Yo? Yo-uh, no sé, yo-lo que yo, um, uhh-" tartamudeo Ruby sin saber que decir

"Me llamaste amigo, ¿soy realmente tu amigo? Preguntó Penny.

"Uhmmmmm ..." Ruby miró a su equipo mientras Yang, Blake y Weiss negaron con la cabeza, diciendo "no". Para Swallow, se encogío de hombros, diciéndole que es su elección.

"¿Sí. Seguro, por qué no?" Ruby respondió con una media sonrisa. Los otros cuatro la miraban como si tomara una decisión horrible, algo que ella hizo, y se desmayaron falsamente.

"¡Sensacional! Podemos pintarnos las uñas ..." Penny grito de alegría y continuó divagando sobre cosas de chicas.

"Oh, ¿es así como me encontraste?" Ruby susurro a Weiss mientras ella se limpiaba.

"No, ella parece mucho más coordinada". Ella respondio.

"Entonces ... ¿qué estás haciendo en Vale?" Preguntó Yang, sintiéndose curioso.

"Estoy aquí para pelear en el torneo". Penny respondió.

"Espera, ¿estás peleando en el torneo?" pregunto Swallow

"Estoy listo para el combate!" Ella saludó en pose militar (es tan tierna -/-)

. "Perdóname, pero apenas lo pareces" dijo Weiss

. "Dice la chica que lleva un vestido". Comento Blake

Weiss se cruzó de brazos-. "¡Es una falda de combate!

Ruby se acerca al lado de Weiss y dijo: "¡Sí!"

Weiss extiende su mano y Ruby baja a cinco. Weiss entonces se dio cuenta de algo

"Espera un minuto". Ella se acerca a Penny y la agarra por los hombros.- "Si estás aquí para el torneo, ¿eso significa que conoces a ese mono criminal?"

"El que ...?" Penny preguntó, confundida.

Weiss alzando un dibujo pobre del "criminal en cuestión"- "¡El inmundo Fauno desde el barco!"

"¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?!" Blake preguntó, molesta

Weiss volvió su atención de Penny a Blake.- "Eh?"

Blake se acerca a Weiss, enojado.- "¡Deja de llamarlo criminal! ¡Deja de llamarlo degenerado! ¡Es una persona!"

"Oh lo siento." Weiss libera a Penny y hace un gesto a los objetos que la rodean.- "¿Quieres que deje de referirme al bote de basura como un bote de basura? ¿O este poste de luz poste de luz?"

"¡Para!" Exigió.Blake

"¿Detener qué? Claramente violó la ley. Dale tiempo; ¡probablemente se unirá a los otros Fauno en el Colmillo Blanco!" dijo Weiss

"¡Pequeño mocoso ignorante!" Blake gruñó.

Weiss parece ofendida, pero cuando Blake se aleja, ella lo sigue.- "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Soy tu compañero de equipo!"

"Eres una niña juzgada".

"¿Qué diablos te hace decir eso?"

"¡El simple hecho de que clasificarías a ese chico Fauno con un grupo terrorista basado únicamente en su especie te hace tan sinvergüenza como crees que es!"

"Uhh, creo que deberíamos ir ..." Yang le dijo a Ruby y a Swallow

. Penny apareció detrás de Ruby, sonriendo. "¿A dónde vamos?" ella preguntó.

"¡Así que lo admites! ¡El Colmillo Blanco es solo un grupo radical de terroristas!" Weiss dijo.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes!" Blake discutió

La noche había llegado como la discusión entre Weiss y Blake continuaba, la tensión subio hasta que Balke se revelo asi misma como Faunus sorprendiendo a su equipo, ante lo sucedido Blake huyo lo más rápido posible dejando a su equipo procesando lo ocurrido,

Estando en las afueras de Beacon, Blake miro al cielo quitándose su lazó revelando sus orejas de gato negro, tenia una mirada triste en su rostro y estaba a punto demarcharse…

"Asi que asi es como se ven tus rasgos faunus, son algo lindas" una voz comento

Blake se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurayami, que estaba sentado cerca de la fuente

"Swallow me comento que discutiste con Weiss, asi que adivine lo que podría haber pasado y te espere… parece que revelaste a tu equipo que eres un fauno" dijo Kurayami

"No podría soportar más, la gente como Weiss habla que todos los faunus son escoria" dijo Blake con enojo hasta que su mirada se suavizo hacia Kurayami –"Como lo haces?"

"mh?" cuestiono Kurayami

"No me gusta decirlo de este modo pero eres un Grimm, seguramente viviste lleno de prejuicios y odio de la gente, pero aun asi te levantas en alto y luchas para protegerlos sin miedo…solo quiero saber como lo haces?" pregunto Blake

"La verdad, no lo sé" dijo Kurayami quitándose la máscara –"Siempre he portado esta máscara ocultando quien soy, pero eso no me detiene que quiera ayudar a la gente… juzga las acciones que uno tome no por cómo la gente te ve, eso hago. Les demuestro que a pesar de ser un Grimm, no soy como ellos…tengo un nombre, amigos, una vida…cosas que nadie puede juzgarme…"

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor" dijo Blake

"Blake" dijo Kurayami colocando su mano en el hombro de la chic –"Estoy seguro que tu equipo te aceptara como eres, incluso Weiss, ella es algo terca pero te aceptara…todos nosotros te aceptamos tal cual eres, no como un fauno, sino como Blake Belladona, futura cazador y mejor amiga"

"Gracias" susuro Blake con una pequeña sonrisa –"Pero necesito irme y despejar mis dudas, espero que lo entiendas"

"Descuida, lo entiendo…te estaremos esperando" dijo Kurayami marchándose –"Hasta luego, Blake"

""Hasta luego, Kurayami" se despidió Blake

Sin saberlo alguien más estaba observando

"Una dama sucumbida por el miedo y la duda por como la gente la ve…sin duda un buen sujeto de pruebas" dijo el extraño de los engranajes hasta que se quedo callado por unos segundos antes de hablar –"Siento que es una rutina que aparezca al final del capitulo, meh… quizás es solo mi imaginación" 

**Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	57. Capitulo 56

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **En serio perdón si no he actualizado por mucho tiempo, una parte se debe a que he estado ocupado con trabajos de la universidad, además queria ver si aun había gente que me apoyaba ya que últimamente hay muchos trolls en este sitio…todavía seguire escribiendo pero será una historia a la vez. Por eso decidí empezar con esta ya que es la que más me ha gustado y que no se me han sacado tantas ideas sobre ella, sin más que decir comenzamos**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No importa que tan bien lo ocultes, la verdad siempre se revelara de un modo a otro_

 **Capítulo 56: Alma blanca, alma negra, revelación! II**

Dos días después del evento. Blake estaban en un café junto con Sun, de Vacuo, durante lo sucedido ella se encontró con él colgado en un árbol ya que Blake le llamo su atención y su instinto le decía que ella era una fauno, su instinto acertó. Hubo un largo silencio entre lo dos, por extraño que parezca, Blake pensó que él estaba en silencio, bebiendo su té. Después de tomar otro sorbo, ella suavemente coloca su taza hacia abajo.

"¿Qué querías saber?" ella preguntó.

"¡Finalmente ella habla!" Dijo Sun- "Casi dos días y no me diste a mí ni a tu amigo nada más que charlas y miradas raras".

Blake le da a Sun una mirada firme.

"Si, como esto " señalo Sun

"Tranquilo chico, Blake ha pasado por mucho, tiene que ser cauteloso" dijo Kurayami apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo a los dos faunus

"Diablos! Casi muero del susto!" grito Sun sujetándose el corazón por el susto

"Como nos encontraste?" pregunto Blake

"Solo vine por el café, esta cafetería hace uno muy bueno" dijo Kurayami abriendo un poco su máscara para sorber un poco del espumoso café –"Perdón si arruine su charla"

"No te preocupes, igual deseaba hablar contigo" dijo Blake como volvió empezar su charla –"¿Están familiarizado con el Colmillo Blanco?" le preguntó al mono Fauno.

"¡Por supuesto! No creo que haya un Fauno en el planeta que no haya oído hablar de ellos. Estúpidos, usar la fuerza para obtener lo que quieren. Son unos monstruos, si me preguntas." Dijo Sun con cierto odio

"Bueno ... Blake una vez fue miembro del Colmillo Blanco ..." dijo Kurayami sutilmente

Sun rápidamente se enfadó y se atragantó con su bebida, haciéndolo dejarlo mientras sostenía una mano para procesar la información.

"¡Espera un momento, fuiste miembro del Colmillo Blanco!" le preguntó a ella, en shock.

"Así es. Fui miembro durante la mayor parte de mi vida, en realidad. Casi se podría decir que nací en ella..." dijo Blake mira su té.- "En aquel entonces, las cosas eran diferentes. En las cenizas guerra, el Colmillo Blanco estaba destinado a ser un símbolo de paz y unidad entre los humanos y Faunus. Por supuesto, a pesar de que se le prometió igualdad, los Fauno fueron objeto de discriminación y odio. La humanidad todavía nos consideraba como seres menores. Y así, el Colmillo Blanco se alzó como la voz de nuestro pueblo. Y yo estaba allí ..., en sus tiempos en el pasado Estaba al frente de cada protesta. Participé en cada boicot. En realidad pense estábamos haciendo una diferencia. Pero solo era un optimista juvenil. Hace cinco años, nuestro líder renunció y uno nuevo tomó su puesto. Un nuevo líder con una nueva forma de pensar ... "ella agarró ligeramente la taza de té. "De repente, nuestras protestas pacíficas fueron reemplazadas por ataques organizados. Estábamos incendiando tiendas que se a servirnos, secuestrando cargamentos de compañías que utilizaban mano de obra de Faunus. Y la parte mala era ... estaba funcionando. Pero no por respeto ... Sin temor."

"Debo adivinar que este nuevo "líder" es la razón por la que decides renunciar y ser una Cazadora." Pregunto Kurayami

"Sí ... Al principio, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mostrar a otros que hablamos en serio ... Pero ...". Ella miró hacia abajo. "Cuando los cuerpos comenzaron a acumula comencé a darme cuenta de que no estaba haciendo esto por la justicia o por la igualdad ... Fue una venganza ..." Ella levantó la vista. –": "Entonces, me fui. Decidí que ya no quería usar mis habilidades para ayudarlos en su violencia y, en cambio, dedicaría mi vida a convertirme en Cazadora. Así que aquí estoy: un criminal que se oculta a simple vista, todo Con la ayuda de un pequeño arco negro ". dijo comomueve sus orejas de gato debajo del disfraz de moda para demostrar

"Entonces… ¿le has dicho a tus otros amigos algo de esto?" Sun le preguntó. Blake simplemente mira hacia abajo avergonzado y no dice nada.

Mientras tanto, con Ruby, Weiss y Yang, continúan su búsqueda de Blake. Tuvieron ayuda del equipo de Kuryami, con Swallow y Mayonaka acompañándolos (aunque Mayonaka no quería hacerlo, su líder de equipo la persuadió para que ayudara en la búsqueda, no tenía otra opción que seguir las ordenes de su líder como le fue enseñado por su maestra Raven), Yaban fue con el equipo JNPR a explicarle la situación y que también ayuden a buscar a Blake en el otro lado de la ciudad

"Blaaaake!" Gritó Ruby.

"Blaaaake!" Yang gritó.

"Blaaaake!" grito Swallow

"Señorita Belladona!" dijo Amber… a cierto, también ella decidió ayudar ya que era su deber como profesora apoyar a sus estudiantes, además quería escapar del papeleo que tenía hoy..

Ruby miró a Weiss. "¡Weiiiss, no estás ayudando!"

"Oh, ¿sabes en qué podría ayudar? La policía". ella sugirió.

"Ugh, Weiss ..." Ruby cruzó los brazos con irritación

. "¡Sólo era una idea!" dijo Weiss

"Sí, uno malo ..." respondió Ruby.

"No apruebo ese comportamiento, señorita Schnee" dijo Amber con desaprobación afectando un poco a la heredera

"Weiss ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Blake en tu equipo?" dijo Swallow con seriedad

"¿Qué tiene que hacer eso?" dijo Weiss

"Responda la pregunta, señorita Schnee" dijo Amber

. "Desde la iniciación" contesto Weiss con miedo a la profesora

"Exactamente, Como sabes el Colmillo Blanco siempre ha perseguido a tu familia y a los miembros de la compañía de tu padre". Dijo Swallow

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?" dijo Weiss frunciendo el ceño

"Lo que el tonto trata de decir es, si Blake seguía en el colmillo blanco tenía varias oportunidades para matarte y huir pero no lo hizo" dijo Mayonaka

"¿Por qué la estás defendiendo?" Weiss cuestiono

"No la defiendo, de hecho no me interesa en buscarla pero mi líder de equipo me ordeno que las ayudara, además según lo que aprendí de mi maestra es que, antes de juzgar, tómate un momento escuchar y pensar". Dijo la bandida

"Mayonaka tiene razón, Weiss. Creo que deberíamos escuchar a Blake su lado de la historia antes de sacar conclusiones" dijo Yang

"¡Y una vez que la encontremos, verás que tengo razón!" Weiss resopló.

"¡Y creo que el cabello de Weiss se ve genial hoy!" Respondió una voz familiar, asustando a los cuatros adolecente y sorprendiendo a la bandida

. Se dieron vuelta rápidamente y vieron a Penny,

"¡Aaah! ¡Penny dónde vienes?" dijo Ruby

'Como ha logrado colarse detrás de mí?, ni siquiera me percaté de que llegara' pensó Mayonaka con los ojos ligeramente abierto

"¡Oigan chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?" Penny preguntó alegremente, ignorando la pregunta.

"Uuhhh ..." "Estamos buscando a nuestro amigo Blake". Yang respondió.

¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a la chica faunus?" Ella respondió, sorprendiéndolos.

"Espera, ¿cómo lo sabías?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Uhh, ¿las orejas de gato?" ella apunta a su cabeza Yang se ríe un poco,

"¿Qué orejas de gato? Ella usa un ... ooohhh ..." La realización los deja en silencio cuando una planta de aire sopla a través del viento.

"A ella le gusta mucho el atún", susurró Ruby.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?" dijo Penny

"No lo sabemos". Ruby respondió. -"Ella ha estado desaparecida desde el viernes "

"¡No te preocupes! Como tu amiga te ayudare a encontrarla en un instante. ¡Estoy listo!" dijo Penny

"Gracias…pero creo que estamos bien, verdad chicos?" dijo Ruby para luego darse cuenta que sus compañeras de equipo y amigos la habían dejado atrás…

Otra planta rodadora pasa en el lugar

"Hoy hace mucho viento, no?" dijo Penny rompiendo el silencio

Cuando la noche finalmente se dio a conocer, Kurayami, Blake y Sun se dirigían a la azotea después de que Sun les informara sobre un gran envío de contenedores de polvo de la compañía Schnee.

"¿Qué me perdí?' Preguntó Sun, cargando un paquete de manzanas en sus brazos.

"Nada mucho ... Han descargado las cajas del bote. Ahora solo están allí sentados" respondió Kurayami antes de notar las manzanas.

"¿Robaste eso?" Blake le preguntó.

"Oye, ¿no estabas en un culto o algo así?" dijo Sun

Blake le dirigió una mirada de enojo, haciendo que Sun se sentara junto a Kurayami

. "Está bien, ¡demasiado pronto!" dijo el mono faunus

Justo cuando continúan mirando, miran hacia arriba y ven a un bullhead que desciende en medio de los contenedores de carga y extiende una rampa hasta que se ve un gruñid

"Oh no.." dijo Blake

"¿Son ellos?" preguntó Sun , ya que todos pronto vieron el símbolo del Colmillo Blanco.

"Sí ... Son ellos ..." respondió ella.

"¡Muy bien, agarra los cables de remolque!" El gruñido Colmillo Blanco ordenó los otros miembros.

"Realmente no pensaste que estaban detrás de eso, ¿verdad?" dijo Kurayami

"No. Creo que en el fondo lo sabía. Simplemente no quería estar en lo cierto"dijo Blake quien cerró los ojos hasta que se oyó una voz.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es el atraco?"

Tanto Kurayami como Blake miraron de dónde venía la voz. Y bajo y mira ... desde el bullhead había un estafador familiar, vestido con un traje bonito, un bombín y un bastón mortal

"Roman…." Dijo Kurayami

"No somos exactamente el grupo de ladrones más discretos en este momento, así que, ¿por qué no intentáis acelerar los animales?" dijo el maestro del crimen

"Esto no está bien. El Colmillo Blanco nunca trabajaría con un humano. Especialmente no como Torchwick". Blake murmuró. Ella agarró su Gambol Shroud , pero su arco se movió "Escucho algo ..."

Antes que pudieran responder un engranaje golpeo la espalda de Blake

"Gyahh!" grito ella del dolor

"Blake!" grito Kurayami

"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí" una nueva voz se escucho

Kurayami alzo la mirada al ver a un extraño tipo que llevaba una máscara de aspecto steampunk

"Bonjour messieurs" saludo el extraño inclinando su cuerpo en una reverencia

"Quien se supone que eres?!" dijo Sun tomando su arma

"Mi nombre es Horloge (reloj), y es bueno al fin vernos cara a cara, messieur Kurayami" dijo Horloge

"Que le hiciste a Blake?!" declaro Kurayami

"Ya lo veras en trois (3)… deux (2)… un (1)" señalo Horloge como de pronto el cuerpo de Blake fue cubierto en estatica mientras gritaba de dolor

"Blake!" grito Sun como Roman y el colmillo blanco se dieron cuenta que tenían intrusos

"Igualdad…igualdad…igualdad!" repetía Blake como sus ojos adquirieron un tono peligroso y salta para enfrentarse a Roman

"Oh mon… bueno messieur Kurayami que vas hacer ahora?" dijo Horloge de forma bromista

Kurayami apretó los dientes antes de mirar a Sun –"Sun, vamos por Blake antes de que las cosas se pongan feas!" dijo saltando del escondite para seguir a su amiga, Sun lo siguió sin dudarlo mientras debajo de la máscara de Horloge había una sonrisa (que Roman aprovaria)

Al saber que tenían visitas, los miembros del colmillo blanco se apresuraban de tomar los cargamentos de polvos e irse de inmediato, algunos ya estaban preparados para una pelea. Roman estaba regañando a un miembro de White Fang sosteniendo un rollo de cuerda.

"¡No, idiota! ¡Esto no es una correa!" dijo el maestro del crimen mientras mira a su alrededor, Blake aparece repentinamente detrás de él con su espada en la garganta -"Que demonios!" gruño al poner los ojos en blanco cuando Blake lo interrumpe

"¡Nadie se mueva!" dijo Blake

Los soldados Colmillos Blancos preparan sus armas y equipan sus espadas en respuesta.

"¡Whoa! Tómatelo con calma, señorita". Dijo Roman con calma

Cuando el Colmillo Blanco se acerca a ella, Blake usa su mano libre para ir a por su arco y retirarla, causando que la cinta se caiga mientras sus orejas de Fauno se muestran al mundo.

"¡Hermanos del Colmillo Blanco! ¿Por qué estás ayudando a esta _**escoria**_?" dijo Blake como su voz se distorsiono mientras sus ojos brillaron

Los miembros de White Fang bajan un poco sus armas en este desarrollo, sin saber qué hacer, cuando Roman se ríe.

"Oh, pequeña gatita ¿no recibiste el memo?" dijo Roman

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Blake

"¡El Colmillo Blanco y yo vamos a participar en una empresa conjunta!" dijo Roman

"Dime qué es o acabaré con tu pequeña operación y _**con tu vida**_ ". Dijo Blake sucumbiendo en su ira

De repente, el aire se llena con más turbinas que soplan el viento violentamente alrededor del atraco.

"No lo llamaría exactamente una pequeña operación ..." dijo Roman mirando hacia arriba

Dos Bullheads más están sobrevolando el atraco, y mientras Blake mira con horror e ira, Roman sonríe y logra disparar su bastón a los pies de Blake, lo que resulta en una gran explosión.

"Escucharon eso?!" dijo Swallow

"Debe ser Kurayami, andando!" dijo Amber como ella, Swallow y Mayonaka siguen el origen de la explosión.

Penny y Ruby se dan la vuelta al escuchar el ruido, al ver cómo el humo sale de la bahía de atraque, a pocos edificios de distancia.

"oh, no ..." dijo Ruby

Blake, aturdida pero relativamente ilesa en el suelo, rueda rápidamente y se queda fuera del camino de los continuos ataques de Roman, con eso la ira de Blake se incrementeba al procesar que el colmillo blanco trabajaba con una escoria como él

"No puede estar pasando! Esto…no puede estar pasando!" gruño Blake como la estática cubría su cuerpo –"No debe estar pasando!"

 _ **{Pantera}**_

"Aquí, gatita, gatita, gatita ..." dijo Roman en burla se interrumpe cuando una cáscara de plátano cae sobre su cabeza, lo que hace que mire al gruñón y le gire al asaltante

El Sun salta del contenedor que está encima de Roman y cae sobre el rostro del criminal, se enrolla y se prepara para pelear pronto una figura corta uno de los cargamentos sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Era una pantera humanoide de pelaje negro con tintes morados, sus ojos dorados iluminaban en la noche. Usa un traje de ninja de color negro con líneas blancas donde en la espalda es la silueta de una flor marchitada, alrededor de su cuello es una larga dufanda morada, sus brazos tenían protectores con garras saliendo de ellas, enfundando en sus manos es un par de espadas dentadas atadas a una cadena…

"Que mierda?!" grito Roman de sorpresa

Sun también se sorprendió pero al mirarlo detenidamente y pregunto con pizca de miedo."Blake…eres tú?"

" _ **RWAAAAAHHHH!"**_ rugio la pantera geariser y salto para atacar a tanto a Sun como Roman pero otra figura apareció bloqueando el ataque…

"Hyaaahh!" grito Kurayami empujando al geriser hacia atrás –"Estas bien, Sun?"

"Si pero lo que me preocupa es Blake, ella se convirtió en esta cosa?" dijo Sun

"Si… lo que hizo ese tipo Horloge es convertir a Blake en un geariser" dijo Kurayami sacando una de sus llaves –"Yo me encargo de ella, Tu te encargas de Roman…crees poder hacerlo?"

"No debes preguntármelo" dijo Sun sacando su arma, un bastón plegable -"Solo asegúrate no lastimarla, de acuerdo?"  
"Créeme, es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo" dijo Kurayami insertando la llave a su arma –"Henshin!"

 **(Gear on!) El guerrero de oro y cobre ha llegado!**

 **Los engranajes del destino están en movimiento!**

 **Prepárense! (Yeah) Porque Kamen rider Gear, está aquí!**

En su armadura preparada, transforma su arma en su modo espada –"Kamen rider Gear, sanjou!"

"Bonita armadura" señalo Sun

Los dos se prepararon ya que seria una noche larga…

"Kurayami salvara a su amiga? Que nos esperara en el futuro…bueno Mesdames et Messieurs tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo" dijo Horloge mirando la escena arriba de los contenedores –"Adieu"

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Solo les dare una pista del titulo del siguiente capitulo y haber que teorías tienen…**

 **Se llama… "La corrupción de la oscuridad"**

 **Habrá grandes sorpresas como un nuevo Kamen rider hará su aparición, quien será? Digan sus teorías en los comentarios**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	58. Capitulo 57

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Incluso el alma más bondadosa puede ser corrompida con el incentivo correcto_

 **Capítulo 57: Corrupción de la oscuridad I**

"No eres el plátano más brillante del grupo, ¿verdad, chico?" dijo Roman como. el Colmillo Blanco carga contra Sun, pero se las arregla para esquivar los cortes y obtener algunos de los soldados con sus puños y patadas hasta que se quita del camino, hace un giro a su bastón y rápidamente lo usa esto para golpear a cada oponente que se le acerca, cayendo a cada uno en un solo golpe de fuego cuando gira, incluso creando una onda de choque abrasadora para vencer al último de ellos.

Kurayami bloquea los ataques de la pantera geariser aka Blake, mientras evitaban el ataque de los soldados del colmillo blanco que planeaban atacarlo. El joven Grimm puede ver a Sun saltar y golpear a más soldados Colmillos Blancos, causando que uno vuele sobre la cabeza de Roman. El jefe del crimen gruñe molesto y apunta con su bastón al Sol, disparando un disparo del que se defiende justo cuando el geariser se lanza a la acción.

 _ **"Eliminar a Roman!"**_ ruge la pantera geariser

El monstruo se acerca y se convierte en una imagen borrosa de imágenes posteriores cuando golpea ambas cuchillas contra Roman, quien retrocede y desvía a cada posible golpe con su bastón a velocidades increíbles logrando hacer varios cortes a Roman

"Grrr." Roman gruñe sujetándose la herida, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo como la pantera geariser estaba a punto de darle el golpe final pero es detenida por Kurayami quien la patea en la cara, ella escapa un gruñido mirando al rider…

"Blake detente, recuerda quien eres" dijo Kurayami como la criatura lo miro

" _ **Eliminar a todo aquello que obstaculice"**_ dijo ella saltando y deslizándose alrededor del rider realizando ataques simultáneamente buscando un punto débil, varias chsipas salían de la armadura de Kurayami pero lograba apenas desvíar los ataques y aterriza unos cuantos golpes sobre la pantera geariser hasta que una última hace que retroceda.

Kurayami estaba muy atento contra el geariser que no noto a algunos soldados del colmillo blanco que dispararon en contra de él, impactando sus balas en su espalda… con un ligero gruñido el rider se da vuelta pero es atacado por la pantera geariser

'No puedo, mantener esta lucha por mucho tiempo' pensó Kurayami

Antes que recibiera otro ataque del colmillo blanco una ráfaga de viento los golpea, y la pantera geariser recibió un golpe de unas flechas explosivas impactando contra los contenedores

Kurayami giro su cabeza ligeramente al ver a Amber, junto Swallow y Mayonaka

"Necesitas ayuda?" dijo Amber con una sonrisa orgullosa

"Sin duda, gracias" dijo Kurayami como se prepara que el geariser se levanta

"No me digas que esta cosa es Blake?" dijo Mayonaka

"Lo es, Amber, Swallow ayúdenme contra los soldados del colmillo blanco que intenten atacarnos. Mayonaka ayuda a Sun contra Roman" dijo Kurayami

"El mono faunus, lo tienes" asintió Mayonaka cargando hacia ellos

"Oh, madam doncella se unió a esta fiesta. Parece que debo ayudar a Sir Torchwick" dijo Horloge que estaba observando con calma la pelea y salta sin preocupación

Al igual que Roman trata con Sun, Mayonaka aparece justo detrás de él y desenvaina su katana dando un golpe al cual Roman se protege on su baston. Sun desconecta a su personal en dos círculos giratorios de nunchucks de escopeta encendedor de llamas que solo disminuyen la velocidad una vez para mostrar a la audiencia lo que son antes de convertirse en arcos gemelos de ofensiva nuevamente. Sun lanza cada arma a Roman mientras dispara todo lo que él hace como a él, pero incluso con la rápida serie de disparos y balas voladoras, Roman se defiende contra cada bala y golpea hasta que una pausa de milisegundos permite a Mayonaka obtener un ataque y golpearlo de nuevo.

En su espalda, Roman se da cuenta de un contenedor que cuelga de una grúa justo encima de los dos guerreros, y se levanta para disparar su bastón a sus soportes. Mayonaka sujeta a Sun de su ropa y saltan escapando justo a tiempo de la caída del contenedor

"Gracias" agradeció Sun a la bandida quien no respondió y simplemente cargo contra los soldados del colmillos blanco –"Ella es más fría que Blake" dijo el mono faunus esquivando unos disparos

"Estos niños de hoy" gruñe Roman sujetando su herida

"Teniendo un mal dia, Monsieur Torchwick?" dijo Horloge caminando hacia él

"Si todo gracias a ti" dijo Roman con sarcasmo-"Debiste avisarme que convertirías a esa gatita en uno de tus monstruos"

"Mis sinceras disculpas, es solo que ya sabes que me gusta hacer mis investigaciones" dijo Horloge

"Si si, que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Roman

"Reúne todo el polvo que puedas y retírate de inmediato, yo me encargo del resto" dijo Horloge sacando un espada estoque parecido a la de Weiss pero con un diseño steampunk

"De acuedo" asintió Roman y vio a algunos soldados del colmillo blanco –"Ustedes animales, ayúdenme a transportar el polvo al bullhead!"

Los soldados gruñeron de disgusto pero hicieron caso a las órdenes de Roman, mientras un grupo se quedaba a pelear el otro fue a ayudar en llevarse el cargamento de polvo

En medio de la pelea la pantera geariser se da cuenta de lo que pasaba…

" _ **Eliminar!"**_ rugio pero es detenida por una corriente de aire

"Lo siento señorita Belladona pero lo estamos haciendo por tu bien" dijo Amber girando su personal lanzando una bola de fuego

La geariser la esquiva y crea un clon de ella misma al cual recibe el golpe sorpresa de Kurayami…

"Blake, recuerda quien eres… no dejes que tu ira te controle" dijo el rider

" _ **Kura…yami…grrraaawwhhh!"**_ murmuro la geariser como volvió a enloquecer y ataco sin dudarlo al rider logrando un fuerte corte en su pecho…

"Gagh!" grito Kurayami de dolor rodando por el piso

"Kurayami!" grito Amber dando una pirueta golpeando a dos soldados del colmillo blanco y lanza una corriente de viento alejando a la geariser…

'Maldición no puedo seguir usando la forma de Gear, necesito usar todo el potencial de mi verdadera forma pero si lo hago enfrente de Swallow…' pensó Kurayami…

"Kurayami lo que tengas en mente, hazlo de inmediato!" grito Amber encargándose de varios soldados del colmillo blanco

"tch… tendre que hacerlo" gruño Kurayami sacando su llave –"Hen…shin!"

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Un torbellino de oscuridad cubre su cuerpo transformándose en su forma verdera…

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" grito el rider sorprendiendo a Swallow y el colmillo blanco

"Kurayami…tu…" dijo Swallow pero es incapaz de decir cuando Mayonaka lo salva del ataque de un soldado

"No hay tiempo para sorprenderse, sigue luchando" dijo Mayonaka echando un vistazo a la armadura real de su líder

"Ok Blake, ahora te liberare de ese engranaje para que puedas volver a tu equipo" dijo el Grimm rider cambiando su arma en su forma de espada

" _ **Mi…equipo…"**_ dijo la pantera geariser como en su mente Blake recordaba a su equipo y sus amigos, en su interior Blake trataba de escapar del control del engranaje – _ **"Kura..yami…ayúdame…"**_ suplico

"No te preocupes, te liberare" dijo Kurayami cargando contra el geariser. Saca otra llave y la inserta en su arma

 _ **Beowolfs**_

"Grimm…change!" grito Kurayami golpeando la llave

 _ **La bestia de la noche! Desgarrando todo a su paso!**_

Rápidamente en su forma Beowolf convierte su arma en garras y salta contra la pantera geariser chocando sus armas creando chispas en el impacto

Al momento del impacto Kurayami, empuja a su oponente para luego lanzar tres golpes que el geariser bloquea, el rider se empuja así mismo dando una vuelta para estar a espaldas de su enemigo, lo agarra por el cuello y lo lanza a un contenedor. La pantera geariser se recupera y crea un clon evitando el ataque del rider, con sus katanas rápidamente recorta a Kurayami y lo patea hacia atrás.

El Grimm rider se recupera y choca sus garras entre si y corre hacia su oponente. La pantera geariser torma una shuriken de sombras y lo lanza, pero Kurayami lo desvía e intenta atacar al geariser con un brazo, pero el monstruo lo bloquea con su katana y agarra la mano. Sin embargo, Kurayami desliza sus garras impactando en el rostro de la pantera geariser causándole daño y dejándola vulnerable…

"Ahora o nunca!" dijo Kurayami insertando su llave final

 _ **FINAL!**_

"Berseker Barrage!" dijo Kurayami golpeando la llave en sus garras

 _ **Berseker Barrage!**_

Con un aullido Kurayami se lanza como marcas de garras aparecen y golpean al geariser causando una gran explosión, una vez terminado se encontraba Blake en el suelo con alguns rasguños pero ilesa, el engranaje rueda a unos centímetros a su lado antes de destruirse…

Kurayami se arrodillo mientras jadeaba del agotamiento

"Ella esta bien?" pregunto Amber caminando a su lado

"Solo esta inconsciente, pero está a salvo" dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa en su rostro pero el ambiente cambio al escuchar unos… aplausos?

"Bravo, Bravo Monsieur Kurayami, has salvado a tu amiga, pero parece estar exhausto" dijo Horloge con calma

"Todavía puedo vencerte" gruño Kurayami intentando levantarse pero se arrodilla al suelo

Horloge se detuvo cuando una corriente de viento lo detiene y ve a Amber enfrente de él…

"Oh madame doncella, un gusto conocerte al fin" dijo Horloge

Amber se tensó al enterarse que él sabe lo que es ella pero eso no le importaba, debía ayudar a su amigo –"No dejare que lastimes a mi estudiante!"

"non non non, no vine a lastimarlo… solo quería conocerlo, pero al ver que tu también estas aquí…podría tomar tu poder, así que por favor ríndete y me asegurare que no te duela, madame" dijo Horloge como esquivo una bola de fuego, sin inmutarse desenfunda su estoque –"Si asi lo deseas, peleare con usted"

"Amber no lo hagas" dijo Kurayami

"Descuida, él no me vencerá" dijo Amber girando su bastón

"No te confíes demasiado, madame" dijo Horloge en posición y corre empuñando su estoque hacia adelante

Amber liberar un chorro de fuego del cristal rojo de su arma sobre él, pero su atacante simplemente corre hacia adelante y corta la bola de fuego por la mitad . Amber bloquea el primer ataque de su oponente pero Horloge sigue sus ataques rápidamente dejando que la doncella de otoño retroceder un poco, antes que pudiera acertar otra estocada, Amber lanza una corriente de viento deteniéndolo.

Ahora era el turno de Amber para contraatacar, girando su baston lanza varios golpes pero Horloge los bloqueaba sin mucho esfuerzo, incrusta el bastón al suelo y gira su cuerpo para acertar una patada pero Horloge dobla su cuello esquivando el ataque y sujeta su pierna lanzándola hacia arriba. Amber se recupera girando su cuerpo para aterrizar de pie al suelo como ambos combatientes se miraban el uno al otro…

"No luchas nada mal" admitió Amber jadeando un poco

"Lo mismo digo madame, pero estoy algo desilusionado" dijo Horloge sacudiendo un poco su ropa –"Pensé que las doncellas eran más fuertes pero hasta ahora no estoy impresionado"

Amber escapa un gruñido de molestia

"Tienen tanto poder pero apenas lo usan en todo su potencial. Bueno que esperaba si dicha usuaria fuera débil, pero descuida madame, me asegurare que tu poder este en mejores manos" dijo Horloge

"Crees que soy débil?!" dijo Amber con la energía anaranjada saliendo de sus ojos.

Los vientos brotan de la Doncella, girando alrededor y haciendo que sus aliados cubran sus rostros de la fuerza como los colmillos blanco sobrevivientes miraban en shock y se cubrían, cuando ella levanta el suelo y extiende sus brazos hacia el cielo, los rayos ahora retumban en las nubes para que ella los apunte a Horloge

"Te demostrare lo fuerte que soy!" dijo Amber como un rayo cai donde Horloge quien apenas lo esquivo

Horloge continúa esquivando cada rayo, Kurayami sujeto a Blake y esquiva un rayo que venía hacia ellos, lo mismo hicieron Sun, Swallow y Mayonaka, algunos soldados del colmillo blanco no tuvieron la misma suerte cuando fueron golpeados por los rayos…

"Ahora si que me impresionas, madame doncella" dijo Horloge mientras sacaba un pequeño reloj de bolsillo –"Sin embargo, la función debe terminar"

En el momento que Amber iba a invocar otro rayo algo sucedio

" **Le temps** (el tiempo)" dijo Horloge como un reloj holográfico aparece debajo de sus pies

No se sabe porque pero el rayo golpe donde estaba, sin embargo Horloge no estaba. El enmascarado steampunk estaba detrás de la doncella a la sorpresa de Amber

" **Tu as perdu** (has perdido)" dijo Horloge cerrando su reloj de bolsillo como el mismo reloj holográfico estaba en los pies de Amber como varios cortes aparecieron ante ella causándole mucho daño, sus gritos de dolor se escucharon como su cuerpo cae al suelo…

"Amber!" grito Kurayami en shock

"Few… Ha pasado tiempo que no he usado mi semblanza" dijo Horloge notando su cansancio, gira su cuerpo al ver el cuerpo de Amber y gira su cabeza hacia Kurayami –"Tranquilo Monsieur Kurayami, tu amiga todavía sigue viva…aun" apunta su estoque hacia ella –"Respondame algo monsieur Kurayami, que sentiste cuando tu amiga murió, me refiero de Madame Fall"

"Como es que…" dijo Kurayami con la ira comenzando a brotar en sus ojos

"Mi Maestra me conto todo lo que te paso, que terrible que tu primera amiga haya muerto porque los humanos pensaron que era una bruja que estaba aliada a los grimms" dijo Horloge –"Pobre alma inocente que sufrió tal destino y todo por tu culpa"

"grrrr…" gruñía Kurayami como sus venas negras se profundizaban y sus ojos rojos brillaban debajo de su máscara..

"Ah no, no fue tu culpa sino los seres humanos… Ellos siempre juzgaran y odiaran todo lo que es desconocido para ellos, incluso matar si es necesario" dijo Horloge acercando su arma en Amber –"Que sentiste al saber que no fuiste capaz de salvar a Fall, ver su cabeza cercenada y colocada en un palo mientras los humanos celebraban…"

"Maldito…" rugio Kurayami como humo negro salía de su cuerpo y una de sus llaves se volvió completamente negra

"Me pregunto…que sentirás si mato ahora a tu amiga Amber, del mismo modo que ellos le hicieron a Fall" dijo Horloge apuñalando el hombro de Amber sin ninguna misericordia haciendo que gritara de dolor –"Vamos a comprobarlo!"

"RWAAAAAHHHHHH!" grito Kurayami saltando hacia Horloge dándole un golpe en su rostro lanzándolo contra los contenedores

La llave negra se insertó en su cinturón y se activo

 _ **Corruption!**_

"No dejare que le hagan daño!" grito Kurayami activando la llave mientras era consumido por la ira y la oscuridad

 _ **Dangerous Grimms…**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

La neblina oscura lo cubrió como pronto marcas de garras la cortaron, los presentes se sorprendieron que Kurayami estaba en su forma rider pero era diferente… Lucia más orgánica como venas negras palpitaban en su piel, había más placas de huesos brotando su espalda, los cuernos de su cabeza eran más filosas como en su boca se mostraban filosos dientes, sus ojos eran más nítidos cubiertos de ira…

Se había comvetido completamente en un Grimm

" _ **Rwaaaaahhhhhh!"**_

"Oh no" una nueva voz se escuchó como algunos se dieron cuenta que era Ruby, ella había escuchado la pelea y fue de inmediato al saber que podía ser Blake y Kurayami, al llegar se llevó la sorpresa del gran daño que había, lo que más se sorprendió fue que llego en el momento en que Kurayami se convirtió en esa forma monstruosa

"Ruby, que esta pasando ...", dijo Penny viniendo de la izquierda de Ruby. Entonces Penny vio a Kurayami ...

[Demonio Grimm identificado]

"Combate activado, iniciando sistema P3". Dijo Penny con una voz diferente, casi robótica como un cinturón apareció en su cintura con un orbe verde brillando

" _ **RWAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	59. Capitulo 58

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Para todos aquellos trolls que siguen molestándome en anonimato, ustedes me dan pena… Se creen que son mejores que otros pero en realidad son solo unos simples perdedores que solo quieren atención, al principio los odie pero ahora solo me dan pena por los patéticos que son… todo comentario anónimo insultante será eliminado y aquellos que tienen cuenta los reportare… todos ustedes trolls son un cáncer para la humanidad al cual no tolerare… disfruten su patética viva y chúpenle la polla a su padre alcohólico que ama más su licor que ustedes y a sus madres prostitutas…**

 **Ya no tomare importancia a sus comentarios trolls, simplemente son patéticos…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Incluso el alma más bondadosa puede ser corrompida con el incentivo correcto_

 **Capítulo 58: Corrupción de la oscuridad II**

" _ **RWAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ rugio Kurayami como atacaba sin vacilación y salvajemente contra Horloge y cualquier soldado del colmillo blanco que estaba en su camino

 _[Demonio Grimm identificado]_

"Combate activado, iniciando sistema P3". Dijo Penny con una voz diferente, casi robótica como un cinturón apareció en su cintura con un orbe verde brillando

"Penny?" dijo Ruby confundida de lo que estaba pasando

Una tarjeta digital aparece en la mano de Penny

"Cambio" dijo ella insertando la tarjeta en el lado izquierdo del cinturón

 _[P-3, ACCESO!]_

Líneas de verde neón rodean su cuerpo hasta que que se fusionan en una formando una especie de armadura. La armadura luce igual a la ropa que usaba pero más acorazado, dentro de ella es un traje gris oscuro completo, su pecho es de color gris blanquecino con bordes verde neón , hombreras cuadradas donde el lado derecho tenia las palabras SYSTEM y el izquierdo tenia P-3 escritos, placas de metal grises con detalles verdes y orbes del mismo color. Posee la parte inferior de su blusa, protectores de sus piernas más voluminosas con varios orbes brillando en el exterior. En su esplada su mochila era más mecanizada y ligeramente más grande y su rostro cubierto por una máscara plateada con la parte superior del casco parecido a su pelo con dos orbes verdes en ambos lado de la cabeza, sus ojos está cubiertos por una especie de visor donde dos ojos verdes holográficos se muestran…

"Sistema P-3 completo" dijo Penny con una voz ligeramente más madura y robotica mientras hacia una pose militar

"Penny…es una Kamen rider?!" grito Ruby en asombro y shock

"Kamen rider? Nombre no encontrado en la base de datos…" dijo Penny confundida ante ese nombre pero sonaba bien por alguna razón –"Nuevo nombre adquirido… Kamen rider Penny, lista para el combate!"

" _ **RWAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

"Misión establecida… Eliminar al Demonio Grimm!" dijo Penny como sus ojos adquirieron un brillo, su mochila se abrió revelando varias espadas unidas en un hilo transparente

"Penny espera, él no es…" Ruby no pudo terminar su frase ya que Penny había saltado a la acción, la segadora roja empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Penny unos momentos antes

 _ **Flash back**_

"Hey Ruby quieres saber algo" susurró Penny al oído de Ruby-"Estoy en una misión de cazar un monstruo",

Ruby se quedó allí en la acera - "Qué?" dijo ella aturdida por las palabras de Penny -"¿Qué clase de monstruo estás buscando, Penny?"

"Has oído sobre el demonio Grimm?" pregunto Penny

"Por supuesto... Quien no ha escuchado acerca de él…He oído que es un Grimm nunca antes visto y que nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarlo, ha matado a mucha gente", dijo Ruby -"¿Por qué estás detrás de esa criatura?" preguntó

"Necesito matarlo… Es una orden del general Ironwood. Me dijo que es posible que el demonio Grimm está escondiéndose en Vale y me envió a mí ya que cree que soy la única capaz de vencerlo", dijo Penny

"Porqué el general Ironwwod dijo eso? Podrías morir si te enfrentas contra algo así" pregunto Ruby con miedo que algo le paso a su nueva amiga

"Es por eso que el general Ironwood me hizo mejor! Me hizo más fuerte, más veloz y más inteligente, además de darme equipo necesario para la misión. Ahora ´sé que sere capaz de luchar contra él sin duda alguna" dijo Penny

"Penny…", dijo Ruby

"Descuida Ruby, estaré bien" dijo Penny abrazándola.

"Pero Penny, no quiero que te lastimes", dijo Ruby conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Es mi deber Ruby y tranquila, nada me pasara" dijo Penny con una sonrisa

Sin embargo ambas chicas se dan la vuelta al escuchar el ruido, al ver cómo el humo sale de la bahía de atraque, a pocos edificios de distancia.

"oh, no..." dijo Ruby

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa", dijo Penny despegando rápidamente. Ruby lo siguió, asustada por lo peor.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back…**_

" **Rwaaaaahhhhh!"** rugio Kurayami antes de que Penny cortara su pecho con sus dos espadas formando una equis, humo negro salía del corte pero luego la herida se cerró, rápidamente agarra el brazo de la chica de atlas y la arroja contra los contenedores.

Da un salto y realiza varios cortes con sus garras pero Penny las bloqueaba con sus espadas. Suelta una de las espadas y rápidamente aprieta un botón de su cinturón…

[Misiles, acceso!]

Dos placas se abrieron en cada uno de sus hombros donde mini cohetes salieron causando impacto a Kurayami que lo lanzan lejos…

"Penny detente!" suplico Ruby al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Kurayami

Penny detienen su ataque como el humo brotaba hasta que el Grimm se abalanza rápidamente con ira y le causa un corte grave a su traje…

[Armadura comprometida, 30% de daño en el sistema]

"Eres bastante fuerte", dijo Penny con entusiasmo. Saca más espadas y se unieron alrededor de ella y formó una luz verde en medio de ellos.

Kurayami recibió un disparo con ese rayo d que lo llevó a volar contra los contenedores causando un gran agujero en varios de ellos

" **Rwaaahhhhh!"** rugio Kurayami como en su espalda brotaron las alas de un nevermore y se lanza en el aire. Penny sigue disparando pero el Grimm se movía muy rápido

"Tendre que estar en sus mismas condiciones" dijo ella presionando un botón

[jetpack! Acceso!]

Sus espadas se unieron a su mochila formando un par de las y se propulsa en el aire donde ambos colisionan sus ataques…

Los sonidos causaron que Blake se despertara, su mano toco su cabeza y al escuchar el ruido miro hacia arriba…

"Que esta pasando?" dijo la faunus

"Blake!" se oyo una voz, al ver que era Sun

"Sun que esta pasando?" pregunto Blake

"Quieres la versión larga o corta?" pregunto Sun y ella lo miro secamente –"En resumen Kurayami te libero de ese engranaje y el tipo Horloge ataco a una chica que Kurayami y tus amigos trajeron eso causo que él se convirtiera en un Grimm literalmente….y luego vino una chica con capucha roja y su amiga que adquirió una armadura y empezó a pelear contra Kurayami" explico lo mejor que pudo

Blake quedo procesando y miro el cuerpo de su profesora –"Profesora Amber" ella se acerca y la ve, revisa su pulso y suspira al ver que solo estaba inconsciente, luego gira donde escuchaba otra voz –"Ruby?!"

La líder del equipo RWBY se dio cuenta y corrió hacia ellos rápidamente –"Blake, debemos detener a Kurayami y a Penny antes que salgan heridos"

"Pero como lo haremos?" pregunto Sun

"Tengo una idea" dijo otra voz cuando voltearon a ver a Swallow –"La verdad estoy tan confundido con todo lo que está pasando. Pero lo que si se, es que es posible que Kurayami vuelva a ser el mismo si le recordamos quien es"

"Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo" comento Mayonaka

"Somos sus amigos… si alguien puede ayudarlo, somos nosotros" dijo Swallow

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Ruby –"Kurayami nos ha ayudado mucho, es hora de devolverle el favor"

" _ **Rwaaaaaaahhhhhh!"**_

Los cinco jóvenes alzaron la mirada como la batalla de Kurayami y Penny seguía, se abalanzaban y chocaban sus ataques causando chispas del impacto…

[65% de daños al sistema]

"Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas" dijo Penny pateando al Grimm en la cabeza –"Tengo que acabar con el cuanto antes" ella Pareto una secuencia de botones antes que el centro del cinturón brillara

[Tiempo del acabado!]

Más espadas salieron de su mochila formando un círculo completo como la vez anterior pero esta vez en lugar de una luz verde era una de un rojo intenso…

"Omega beam, fire!" grito Penny disparando un haz de energía golpeando a Kurayami lanzándolo contra los contenedores causando una gran explosión que se podía escuchar en varios kilómetros. El grupo de adolescentes se cubrieron ante la intensa luz, después de unos segundos había un gran cráter humeante en el suelo..

Penny aterrizo en el suelo cerca del cráter analizando su entorno

"Analizando…No hay rastros del demonio Grimm, misión completa" dijo ella hasta que sus sensores la alertaron –"Imposible!"

Unos ojos rojos se veian entre el humo como el Grimm salto sobre ella y empezó a golpearla sin descanso…

[85% de daño al sistema! Peligro! Peligro!]

Penny era incapaz de defenderse como trozos de su traje eran arrancados

[99% de daño! Error! Error!]

Kurayami estaba a punto de terminar la vida de la chica de Atlas pero fue detenido cuando su brazo es atrapado por un lazo negro…

"Kurayami!"

El Grimm se dio la vuelta a ver a Ruby y los demás jóvenes…

" _ **Ruby?…."**_ Pronuncio Kurayami recordándola, era como si sus ojos color plateado lo estaban calmando

"Por favor, Kurayami. Para", dijo Ruby mientas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Kurayami luego vio las caras de sus amigos quienes lo miraban con trsiteza..

" _ **Amigos…"**_ repitió Kurayami antes de escapar un fuerte rugido y carga hacia ellos

"Kurayami, no!" grito Ruby

Sin embargo en vez de atacarlos, Kurayami paso de largo de ellos y se acerco al cuerpo inconciente de Amber…

" _ **Amber…"**_ dijo Kurayami con tristeza en su voz. Levanto a Amber al estilo nupcial, se volvió y miró a los temerosos ojos de Ruby y la mirada de los demás- " _**Yo… lo siento**_ ", dijo ante de volar lejos de ellos

"Kurayami…" dijo Ruby al ver a su amigo irse hasta desaparecer…

Más tarde, un puñado de coches de policía está en los muelles llevando a algunos miembros del colmillo blanco, Roman había logrado escapar con varios cargamentos de polvo. A la espera Ruby, Blake, Swallow, Mayonaka, Sun y Penny están sentados en unas cajas en silencio. Es decir, hasta que Weiss y Yang aparecen en escena.

"Mira, Weiss, no es lo que piensas, ella explicó todo el asunto. Mira, ella en realidad no tiene un arco, tiene orejas de gatito y en realidad son bastante lindas. .. " intento explicar Ruby pero Weiss la ignora y se aleja con Blake

Blake con calma, mirándola hacia abajo - "Weiss, quiero que sepas que ya no estoy asociado con el Colmillo Blanco. De vuelta cuando estaba con el-"

"Detente! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te hemos estado buscando?" dijo Weiss haciendouna pausa - " _Doce_ horas. Eso significa que he tenido doce horas para pensar en esto. Y en esas doce horas, he decidido ..."

Yang, Sun, Swallow y Ruby miran _,_ preocupados.

"No me importa". Dijo Weiss

"¿No te importa?" dijo Blake sorprendida

"Dijiste que ya no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?" dijo Weiss

"No, no lo he sido desde que era más joven" dijo Blake antes de ser silenciada por la heredera

"¡Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! No quiero escucharlo. Lo único que quiero saber es que la próxima vez que surja algo tan grande ... irás a tu Compañeros de equipo. Y no algunos ... " dijo Weiss mirando a Sun - " Alguien más ".

Blake mira a sus compañeras de equipo y amigos , ella se limpia una lágrima de su ojo, asintiendo - "Por supuesto"

Weiss sonríe y asiente. El momento es serio por un segundo más hasta que Ruby grita:

"¡Sí! ¡El equipo RWBY está de vuelta juntos!" grito Ruby feliz que su equipo esta de vuelta

Mientras los Seis (Mayonaka se había marchado ya) se juntan, Weiss señala acusadamente a Sun

"¡Todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo me siento con respecto a ti!" dijo ella

"Oye, espera un minuto... ¿Dónde está Kurayami?" pregunto Yang

El momento alegre cambio cuando el grupo miro con tristeza a excepción de Weiss y Yang que estaba confundida

"Le paso algo?" pregunto Yang

"Es difícil de explicar pero parece que tenemos otro amigo que ha huido" dijo Ruby con tristeza

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería de Beacon se veía a Amber acostada en una de las camas con sus heridas tratadas, afuera en la ventana se veía a Kurayami mirándola con tristeza y se va lejos a donde solo dios sabe a donde

Ozpin logra ver la escena y siente algo de pena a su antiguo amigo y suspira

Momentos después Roman entra en un gran almacén con un interior sombrío. Se acerca a una mesa y coloca una caja de contenido misterioso, suspirando de cansancio _._

"Qué decepcionante, Roman". Dijo una mujer que resultaba ser Cinder,

"¡Vaya! Jeje ... no esperaba verte tan pronto ..." dijo Roman

"Esperábamos ... más de ti". Dijo Cinder

Roman se rio un poco antes de ponerse serio - "¡Hey! Fueron quienes sugirieron trabajar con esos estúpidos mudos del Colmillo Blanco. Además tu loco amigo Horloge casi me mata cuando uno de sus experimentos me ataco!".

"Mil disculpas, messiur Torchwick" se disculpó Horloge pero no parecía lamentarse de verdad

"Despues hablare con Horloge sobre su pequeño pasatiempo" dijo Cinder y luego miro a Roman- "Pero tu seguirás trabajando con el colmillo blanco te guste o no" ella tiene una bola de fuego en la mano y sale de la oscuridad con sus dos compañeras, un hombre de cabello plateado y una mujer morena de cabello color menta - "Tenemos grandes planes para ti, Roman. Todo lo que pedimos es ... un poco de cooperación ".

 **Fin capítulo**

 **Díganme en los comentarios quien quiere que salgan en el próximo capítulo y como**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


End file.
